LOVE Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego
by Raffa PART II
Summary: Sekelompok pembunuh bayaran yang terdiri dari lima remaja namun satu tujuan, masing-masing memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam, apa tujuan mereka? apakah ada yang bisa mengubah jalan hidup mereka menjadi remaja yang normal? Fict Collab With V3Yagami.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Lemon, Sligh Yuri  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Kita pasti mempunyai sesuatu yang kita inginkan di dunia ini, walaupun sesuatu itu belum tentu pasti kita dapatkan. Sekeras apapun kita berusaha untuk mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi milik kita, kalau Tuhan sudah berkata tidak… maka sesuatu yang menjadi milik kita itu harus kita lepaskan bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita menentang Tuhan?

"Aahh~ hhnn~ Aaangh!"

Suara gesekan selimut terdengar menyelimuti ruangan yang gelap ini, di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_, dua sosok insan yang kini sedang memadu cinta mereka mengabaikan sinar bulan yang mungkin tidak pernah lelah menyinari kegiatan mereka yang hampir tiap malam di lakukan. Peluh keringat menetes dari pelipis sang lelaki yang terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Di sambut dengan pelukan yang erat oleh sang wanita yang kini meminta lebih.

"Sa-Sasuke~ kun~ le-lebiih dalaam! Aaaahnnn! Aaaahh~ lebih ce-aaah cepaaat~"

Laki-laki yang di panggil dengan sebutan Sasuke itu mempercepat gerakannya, memberikan kepuasan untuk wanita yang kini dia kecup pucuk kepalanya. Sambil mendekap erat kepala wanita itu di dadanya yang bidang.

"Aah~ Sakura… a-aku~"

"Hyaaaa! Aaaaaaahhhnnn! Sasukeeeee!"

Dengan satu tusukan yang dalam dan kencang, Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan benihnya di dalam tubuh wanita yang bernama Sakura itu. Tidak khawatir akan membuahi hasil, karena sang wanita selalu menelan pil pengontrol kelahiran. Mengatur nafas, itulah yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Mata _emerald_ milik wanita berambut pink itu terlihat sayu, pemuda ini pun menyadarinya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan terus di sini."

"Tidak mau, nanti pasti kamu tiba-tiba pergi lagi, kita sudah tidak bertemu seminggu lebih," ucap manja Sakura yang memeluk tubuh atletis milik Sasuke… kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat suka saat kau manja seperti ini, jarang sekali kau manja padaku," sambil membelai rambut favoritnya, Sasuke menatap wanitanya itu.

Wanita? Tentu saja kita menyebutnya wanita, walaupun umur perempuan ini masih 15 tahun, karena kalau kita menyebutnya gadis… itu sudah tidak pantas bukan?

"Apa hari ini ada pekerjaan itu lagi?" tanya Sakura, membangkitkan tubuhnya dan membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Ya, maaf yah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan aksi itu sendirian."

"Ng, jangan sampai terbu-"

"Tidak akan," Sasuke memotong, "Aku sudah jauh sampai sini hanya untukmu."

Percakapan mereka tertutup dengan Sakura yang mencium Sasuke.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah mansion yang besar dengan lokasi taman yang luas, anjing penjaga terdapat di setiap sudut, pagar berduri pun mengelilingi mansion itu. Sekilas mungkin orang akan mengira itu adalah sebuah penjara, tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, mansion itu sangat indah. Karena taman yang luas itu dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga indah yang terawat, kolam ikan yang jernih serta pancuran air mancur kecil yang terdapat di tengah-tengah pintu masuk. Di taman belakang ada sebuah gazebo yang khusus dibuat untuk menikmati hidangan teh sambil memandangi pemandangan indah.

Siapa yang merawat itu semua?

Terlihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang, memakai rok mini dan kaos putih, topi dan membawa selang. Wanita itu sedang menyiram tanaman di sekitar taman. Sambil bersenandung di pagi hari dan di temani oleh salah satu anjing penjaga yang berjenis Doberman.

Melihat ada sosok yang datang mendekat, anjing itu dengan inisiatif meninggalkan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai tuan putrinya sendiri.

"Pagi," ucap orang itu sambil memeluk sang wanita dari belakang.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun, hari ini kau upacara kelulusan kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku malas datang, aku masih ingin bersamamu," jawab Sasuke sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura.

"Heeiii, kamu harus datang, kasihan Naruto-san, Neji-san dan Shikamaru-san."

"Berhentilah memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'san', kau ini seumuran dengan kami, Sakura."

"Ehm, tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, mulai saat ini, tidak ada embel-embel 'san', mengerti?"

"Ta-"

"_End of discussion_, Sakura," Sasuke mencium Sakura dari belakang, ciuman yang sangat lembut dan bergairah, "Aku akan pulang cepat."

"Ng, aku tunggu, selamat jalan."

Sebelum pergi, Sasuke mengecup kening wanitanya itu. Saat Sasuke berjalan membelakangi Sakura, mata _emerald_nya menatap lembut sosok itu, "_I love you_."

.

.

"TEMEEEE! Akhirnya kita luluuuuusss, meninggalkan masa-masa smp yang membosankaaaaaaaan!" pemilik suara nyaring itu sudah di pastikan kita tahu semuanya, siapa lagi selain Uzumaki Naruto, yang kini sedang memeluk sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Jauh-jauh dariku, Dobe!"

"Untung kita satu sma nanti, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan merindukan pemandangan ini, hahaha."

"Diam kau, Neji," desis Sasuke, "Kau sendiri apa tidak masalah pisah dari Tenten?"

"Neji sih tidak masalah, karena dia bisa mencari selingan lagi, ya kan?"

"Jangan merusak imej-ku Karin, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku hanya memandang satu wanita saja kok."

"Oh ya? Setahuku Tenten itu gadis polos yang ke 10, kan?"

"Ck! Omongan kalian tak berkelas, kenapa kita tidak membicarakan target kita selanjutnya saja sih?"

"Shikamaru, kalau memikirkan it uterus kau bisa cepat tua, carilah pasangan di sma nanti, atau jangan-jangan kau homo?" ejek Naruto.

"Diam kau, pirang bego!" cela Shikamaru sambil berlalu.

"Nanas busuk!" balas Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ng, Sasuke," panggil Karin, "Di sma nanti, apa kau tidak berniat untuk mengizinkan Sakura sekolah?"

Ok, pertanyaan Karin kini membuat Neji, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang bertampang canda berubah menjadi melirik Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius.

"Haruskah?" utar Sasuke dengan santai.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurungnya?" tanya Karin dengan nada pilu.

"Benar, Teme…" kini Naruto yang ikut campur, "Kau sudah cukup lama mengurungnya sejak kejadian itu."

"Diam! Kalian tahu kan, berapa banyak pejabat yang menyewa orang untuk menculik bahkan sampai mencoba utnuk menyelakainya hanya karena mengincarku?"

"Kami tahu, tapi setidaknya… berikan Sakura nafas, apa kau tega melihatnya selalu berada di dalam mansionmu? Ini sudah 5 tahun, Sasuke," ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang kau takutkan kan?" tebak Karin, "Kau takut kalau mengeluarkan Sakura, dia bisa melihat dunia lebih luas lagi, dan suatu saat dia akan mencintai orang la-"

_Clek._

Ucapan Karin terputus, mata Shikamaru, Neji dan Naruo pun terbelalak ketika melihat tindakan Sasuke sekarang yang sedang menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Karin, "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, akan kupastikan lubang yang rapi akan terukir di kepalamu."

"O-Oi, Teme… kita kan satu tim, jangan asal main todong begitu dong, yah… turunkan senjatamu…" bujuk Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke pelan-pelan. "Bisa gawat kalau orang lain lihat."

Sasuke menurunkan lengannya dan pergi berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya, Shikamaru menatap Karin yang kini menunduk sedih, "Kau melontarkan kata-kata kramat, Nona."

"Aku tahu… aku hanya ingin Sakura bebas kok," gumam Karin.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Sasuke membanting pintu, direbahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang begitu luas. Menutupi wajahnya memakai salah satu lengannya, mengingat kembali kalimat Karin yang membuatnya kesal. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Sakura keluar, dia hanya khawatir kalau kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali. Dan walaupun ucapan Karin tadi ada benarnya, Sasuke benci mengakuinya… bahwa Karin dapat membaca jalan pikirannya.

Sasuke mendengar suara pintunya terbuka, dia tidak perlu membuka mata dan menyingkirkan lengannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Karena satu-satunya yang berani memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk hanyalah dia… Sakura Haruno… kekasihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar pintumu ditutup dengan kasar," tanya Sakura dengan lembut, duduk di samping pemuda itu dan membelai rambut _raven_-nya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura, memeluk pinggang wanita itu dan bergumam, "Apa aku mengekangmu?"

"Tidak, aku bahagia kok di sini."

Sasuke terdiam, tidak ada nada kebohongan yang terdengar di jawaban Sakura.

"Bagaimana tadi upacara kelulusannya?"

"Membosankan."

Masih dalam posisi tadi, Sasuke berpikir, setiap Sakura bertanya tentang apa kegiatan Sasuke, tidak sekalipun Sasuke mendengar Sakura meminta untuk keluar dan mengatakan mau melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat, merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Mungin Sasuke memang kejam, membiarkan perempuan berumur 15 tahun terkurung di dalam mansion yang luas seperti ini, dan hanya di temani oleh beberapa pelayan, anjing penjaga dan tanaman-tanaman yang sengaja di rawat oleh Sakura sendiri.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, entah keputusan yang dia ambil ini akan berdampak buruk atau tidak, yang jelas dia hanya ingin membahagiakan kekasih yang merupakan juga teman kecilnya ini, Sasuke hanya ingin melihat senyum bahagia yang sudah hilang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Bukan senyum palsu yang selalu dia tunjukan setiap harinya ini.

"Sakura."

"Ng?"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatapnya, "Apa kau mau sekolah?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha mencerna tawaran ajaib yang baru saja Sasuke lontarkan, "maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Sekolah… apa kau mau?"

Dengan ekspresi terkejut, Sakura mengangguk ragu, dan Sasuke berucap, "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Jangan pernah lepas dari sisiku."

Sakura tersenyum lembut,"apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke-kun… aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku sudah bilang padamu, aku ini-"

"Milikku," potong Sasuke sambil langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura, "Dan aku adalah milikmu."

"Ng," Sakura memejamkan matanya di dalam pelukan Sasuke, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa bersama di sekolah," jawab Sasuke.

"Dasar aneh, kita kan akan selalu bersama."

"Ya, selalu."

Sasuke mencium Sakura, di respon bagus oleh Sakura yang kini bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Sambil berciuman, tangan Sasuke mulai nakal, di raba dada Sakura yang kini sudah sedikit menegang. Sakura pun menggesekkan tangan kirinya pada kejantanan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu," ucap Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman, "Kita bisa diam-diam melakukan ini di koridor nanti."

"Aku mau melakukannya di ruang lab," Sakura me-request.

"Di manapun, akan kuturuti."

"Aaahh~" tangan Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam rok Sakura, mencari sesuatu yang akan membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

"Aaaahnnnnnn!" ketemu. Sasuke terus menggoyangkan klitoris Sakura, dan sesekali memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam kewanitaan-nya.

"Aaaahhhn~ nnggghhh~"

Mendengar Sakura mendesah hebat membuat kejantanan Sasuke langsung mengeras, dan itu bisa Sakura rasakan karena saat ini Sakura sedang menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Aahh~" Sakura paling suka mendengar desahan Sasuke, terdengar sangat seksi. Padahal biasanya yang Sakura dengar dari Sasuke hanyalah suara bentakan untuk Naruto dan cara ngomongnya yang datar itu.

Di saat-saat moment yang panas, hp Sasuke berbunyi, bunyi ring tone yang sengaja di setting khusus untuk _emergency_.

"S-Sasuke-kun… hp…"

"Biarkan saja," gumam Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura.

Merebahkan tubuh Sakura dan menciumi setiap lekuk tubuh wanita itu adalah kegiatan yang sangat Sasuke sukai, tapi suara dering hp mengganggu pikiran Sakura. Karena itu Sakura memutuskan untuk meraih hp yang berada di atas mega, di samping kasur. Dapat, Sakura mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"_Loh? Sakura-chan? Apa Teme ada?"_

"Naruto-san?"

Mendengar Sakura memanggil nama laki-laki lain di pertengahan kegiatan mereka membuat Sasuke cemburu, akibatnya kini Sasuke menjilat kasar kewanitaan Sakura, menyebabkan Sakura mendesah tiba-tiba, "Aaaahhhnnn! Aahhh~ nngghhh~"

"_S-Sakura-chan? Kamu kenapa?"_

"Aaahhh~ Sa-Sasuke-kuunnhhh~ aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura klimaks hanya dengan jilatannya, sambil menyeringai licik, Sasuke menjilat cairan yang bertumpahan di bibirnya. Setelah mencium kening Sakura, Sasuke meraih hp yang dari tadi di genggam Sakura, "Ada apa, Dobe?"

"_Ah? Ehm… anu… sepertinya aku mengganggu yah?"_

"Sangat."

"_Hahaha, dasar kau! Oh iya, kita dapat Red Mail lagi nih, target kita selanjutnya adalah pejabat yang memakan uang rakyat, dasar pemerintahan tidak berguna yah, bukannya menangani sendiri, malah meminta tolong orang seperti kita."_

"Untuk itulah kita membentuk tim ini kan?"

"_Itu tujuan kami, tapi kau kan beda, heh! Kau ini, kita semua ini tinggal satu mansion, tapi kenapa untuk menemuimu saja harus susah banget sih!"_

"Kapan kita laksanakan?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan protes Naruto.

"_Malam ini jam 11, nah sekarang kau puas-puasin deh dengan Sakura-chan, maaf yah mengganggu, daaah."_

_Klik._

"_Red Mail_ lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke menutup hp flipnya dan melempar kesembarang arah, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan mengikut sertakan Karin malam ini."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia _sniper_ handal?"

"Aku masih punya Shikamaru, aku akan menyuruh Karin menemanimu malam ini."

"Oh begitu, okay."

"Boleh kita lanjutkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Apakah aku bisa menolak?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Dan mereka pun mekanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

Empat sosok yang memakai coat serba hitam kini berdiri di depan pagar mansion kediaman Uchiha, dengan coat panjang menutupi dari leher ke batas hidung, sampai tumit kaki. Mereka bersiap-siap akan melakukan kegiatan rutin sebagai profesi mereka, _elite assassin_. Bukan sembarangan pembunuh bayaran yang bisa di sewa begitu saja, mereka mempunyai tujuan khusus kenapa membentuk tim ini. Tentu saja tim ini illegal, pihak polisi pun tidak tahu siapa lima sosok berjubah hitam ini.

Tapi pihak polisi merasa lega dengan adanya kelompok yang di juluki sebagai _elite assassin_. Karena mereka membunuh pejabat-pejabat korup atau yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan. Para pengirim _Red Mail_ yang artinya surat permintaan sendiri adalah dari pihak pemerintah. Tim yang di pimpin oleh Sasuke ini mau memenuhi permintaan mereka dengan dua syarat, satu adalah dengan bayaran yang setimpal, kedua… harus ada _simbiosis mutualisme_ yaitu informasi tentang laki-laki yang selama ini Sasuke cari. Yang merupakan salah satu tokoh penting di pemerintahan Jepang, yang membuat masa kecil Sasuke dan Sakura kelam.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sip, persiapan beres!" jawab Naruto sambil memakai sarung tangan hitam dan kupluknya.

Mereka memasuki mobil sedan hitam dan pergi menuju lokasi. Sementara itu, Sakura yang kini menatap bulan di sisi jendela kamarnya hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat.

"Sakura, sudah malam, saatnya tidur," ujar Karin yang di perintahkan untuk menjaganya.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Aku ingin membantu."

"Cukup dengan menyapanya pulang dengan senyumanmu, itu sudah sangat membantu kok," ujar Karin menuntun Sakura kembali ke kasur.

"Karin, apa aku menyusahkan kalian?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tidur sambil di selimuti oleh Karin.

"Tidak, justru kaulah penyelamat kami, sudah sepantasnya kami melindungimu."

"Aku suka kalau Karin menemaniku tidur, seperti di temani oleh sosok kakak," gumam Sakura dengan mata yang sayu.

"…" Karin tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa, haruskan dia senang dengan pernyataan Sakura yang menganggapnya kakak? Sementara hatinya… jauh di dalam hatinya… Karin menginginkan lebih, "Tidurlah."

.

.

Seringai terlukis di wajah salah satu dari anggota _elite assassin_, laki-laki ini sangat semangat kalau harus membunuh orang yang pemakan uang rakyat, dia sangat membenci pejabat-pejabat busuk yang tidak mementingkan rakyatnya sendiri. Padahal rakyat berharap besar pada mereka, tapi mereka lepas tanggung jawab. Sampai akhirnya harus ada jatuh korban. Apalagi pejabat yang juga menyandang sebagai pengusaha, sesama saingan saling menjatuhkan, sampai akhirnya yang kalah jatuh, memaksa meminjam uang sampai berhutang, tidak bisa bayar hutang, maka seluruh rumah di sita, sampai akhirnya terjadi pembunuhan.

"Bidik kepalanya, jangan sampai meleset," perintah Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang sedang membidik target.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atas seberang gedung apartemen di mana tempat pejabat itu sedang bercinta dengan selingkuhannya. Neji yang sedang melihat memakai teropong merasa jijik dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Neji, gentian dong," pinta Naruto, saat Naruto melihatnya, "Waah, Shikamaru, tembak saja dulu kemaluannya itu, baru tembak kepalanya."

"Usul yang bagus," sambung Sasuke.

"Apa kita juga membunuh wanitanya?" tanya Neji.

"Jangan, dia tidak bersalah apa-apa," jawab Naruto masih sambil mengawasi adegan bercinta yang panas itu, "Sial, permainan orang tua itu oke juga."

"Heh? Jangan bilang kau terangsang hanya dengan melihat itu?" ejek Sasuke.

"Tidak! Enak saja!" tentu saja Naruto sudah terangsang sejak dia mendengar desahan Sakura di telepon, tapi dia tidak mungkin kan mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, bisa-bisa bukan orang itu yang di tembak, malah dia yang mati.

"Bisa diam sebentar? Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku," ucap Shikamaru.

Keadaan diam dengan sendirinya, Shikamaru membidik sambil merasakan ketentuan arah angin agar pelurunya tidak meleset, sangat mudah bagi laki-laki yang sudah biasa melakukan tembak jarak jauh ini. Merasa sudah dapat _feel_ nya, Shikamaru menarik pelatik, dengan mulus peluru itu tepat mengenai sasaran yaitu kepala laki-laki tua.

Melihat sang wanita yang menjerit dari kejauhan, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menyeringai seolah puas dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Shikamaru berdiri dan meletakkan senapan di bahunya, mereka saling tatap dan menyatukan kepalan mereka satu sama lain sambil berucap, _"Mission complete."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

**Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya Raffa, ini adalah Fict collab saya dengan Nona V3Yagami, saya yang membuat chapter ganjil, dan V3Yagami lah yang mmebuat chapter genap, dengan catatan kami saling tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya :D jadi next chapter itu pure dengan ide saya atau V3Yagami sendiri.**

**sebelum kalian bertanya, saya akan menjelaskan.**

**Red Mail itu istilah surat permintaan untuk membunuh seseorang.**

**Sasuke di sini saya buat sebagai karakter yang sedikit sadis, masing-masing dari karakter ini sendiri mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam. di chapter ini belum ada karakter Ino, mungkin V3Yagami yang akan memunculkannya.**

**cerita ini memang sengaja saya bikin agak rumit, jadi kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan, jangan malu-malu, hehehehe**

**bagaimana tentang chapter pertama ini?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semuanyaaa, V3Yagami di siniii, aku mau curhat sedikit boleh?**

**Raffa sialan! bikin cerita ribet banget! gue jadi susah bikin chapter berikutnya, pokoknya kalo chapter ini jelek, salahin si Rafaa!**

**sekian curhatnya :D**

**oh iya, aku mau ngejawab satu-satu, tapi kebanyakan, aku ngga sebutin nama ngga apa-apa yah?**

**1. makasih banyak banget yang udah bilang fict ini bagus, walaupun pasti masih banyak salah dan typo di mana-mana, itulah kekurangan kami :D (V3)**

**2. mereka baru umur 15 tahun kan lulus smp, selanjutnya itu nanti kita bikin mereka berumur 16, 17, sampai 18 tahun. masal lalu yang kelam itu bisa ngubah penampilan dan karakter seseorang, itu kita pelajari dari berbagai macam komik adventure, dan untuk sex, maaf kalau kita agak lancang, sebelumnya di fict my ego, Raffa udah ngasih tahu... ANAK KECIL MENJAUH, karena di lingkungan yang Raffa jalani kebanyakan anak-anak berumur 14 tahun pun sudah sering ngelakuin sex. apalagi di sini Sasuke n Sakura hanya berhubungan sex dengan satu pasangan, bukan yang ganti-ganti, jadi menurut kami ngga masalah sih. kalau masalah umur, ngga usah sedih, karena kita pun sudah berumur 23 tahun, hahahaa (V3 n Raffa)  
><strong>

**3. Slight Yuri itu benar, Karin memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura, malah nanti kita berencana mau bikin Karin yang maksa Sakura untuk Lemonan... itu ide raffa loh, bukan aku (Raffa)**

**4. kami ngga tau bakalan sampe chapter berapa, sepertinya sih akan panjang, dan untuk masa lalu tiap-tiap karakter, itu akan di bahas pelan-pelan kok, kita usahain secara detail juga :D cinta segitiga pun ada, lupa kasih tahu yah kalau fict ini SasuSakuNaru, ShikaInoNeji :D, ah... untuk Hinata lovers, maaf yah, bukan maksud nge bashing, hanya aja karakter antagonis yang kita cari emang adanya cocok di Hinata :D (Raffa)  
><strong>

**5. ada yang mau nge gambar sosok mereka? wah boleh banget, kita tunggu gambarnya yah :D (raffa n V3)**

**6. kita ngga buat akun collab, karena V3 ngga mau ribet, jadi di pasang di akun saya (Raffa)**

**7. kenapa Sasuke sadis? kenapa dia takut bgt kehilangan Sakura? itu nanti kita bahas kok entah di chapter besok, atau di chapter besoknya lagi :D yang jelas dulu Sakura hampir mati gara-gara kelalaiannya Sasuke :D (Raffa)  
><strong>

**8. OOC, memang kami sengaja membuat karakter jadi OOC, sejak kapan kami pernah bikin karakter IC? hahahahahaa, untuk summary, kita memang ngga ada yang pinter bikin summary, masang summary aja main suruh-suruhan, "V3 aja, ngga ah raffa aja, ngga ah v3 aja," begitu lah :D(V3 n Raffa)  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Bunga-bunga bersemi di sepanjang jalan kota menandakan sudah saatnya musim semi telah tiba, hari ini adalah hari perdana Sakura memulai aktifitas terbarunya selama lima tahun kebelakang dia tidak pernah untuk menginjakan kaki di luar. Atas izin dari Sasuke, akhirnya di sinilah Sakura berada. Bersama dengan yang lain, mereka berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Menuntut ilmu? Sepertinya istilah itu hanya berlaku untuk Sakura, dengan latar belakang _home schooling_ Sakura bisa mendapatkan nilai lumayan bagus pada saat ujian masuk sekolah ini, walaupun tidak di semua bidang mata pelajaran, tentu saja ujian itu di rumah, dengan ber alasan Sakura sakit keras, dan Sasuke sendiri yang meminta pihak sekolah agar salah satu guru mendatangi rumahnya untuk memberikan Sakura ujian.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo jalan," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, mengajak masuk ke dalam gedung yang membuat Sakura grogi.

"A-Anu… aku… malu."

"Kenapa harus malu? Kamu kan sekelas dengan Sasuke," ujar Karin menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Aku mau sekelas denganmu, Karin."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, bersyukurlah di kelasmu ada Sasuke dan Naruto, di kelasku ada Neji dan Shikamaru, yang satu menyebalkan yang satu malas ngomong."

"Dan siapa yang kau maksud menyebalkan itu, Karin?" sindir Neji sambil meletakkan lengannya di atas pemilik kepala berambut merah itu. Hubungan Neji dan Karin memang sangat dekat, bukan berarti mereka memiliki perasaan khusus satu sama lain.

"Siapa saja yang merasa, dan singkirkan lenganmu dariku," Karin menepisnya.

"Nah, Sakura-chan, ayo kita masuk, jangan takut, ini bukan kandang singa," ajak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ng, Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura yang mengencangkan genggamannya, "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Iya, kau ini kenapa sih, kita hanya akan masuk sekolah, Sakura, bukan masuk ke medan perang."

Saat ke enam orang itu berjalan, tentu saja hal ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka mendengar omongan-omongan yang memang dengan jelas di tunjukan untuk mereka, omongan yang sudah biasa mereka dengar, namun tidak biasa Sakura dengar.

"Eh? Lihat itu, Kyaaaaaaa ganteng-ganteng bangeeeet!"

"Yang cewek juga cantik."

"Aku suka yang rambut merah, seksi dan terkesan dewasa."

"Yang rambut pink juga manis, walaupun aneh warna rambutnya yang langkah, tapi sepertinya dia masih lugu, hahaha."

Mendengar ada yang berkomentar tentang Sakura, tubuh Sasuke reflek, matanya melirik ke arah orang itu dengan sangat tajam dan dingin, mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Sasuke membuat laki-laki yang tadi berkomentar merinding sampai mereka memutuskan untuk lari dari situ, Shikamaru yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hhh, sudah kuduga."

Mereka menuju ruangan penerimaan murid baru, mendapatkan tempat duduk paling belakang merupakan usul dari Shikamaru. Alasannya adalah agar dia bisa tidur tanpa harus ketahuan oleh para guru dan panitia yang lain. Neji duduk di samping kiri Naruto, di samping kanan Naruto ada Karin, kemudian Sakura, Sasuke baru Shikamaru. Pidato yang dilontarkan begitu membosankan, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Sedangkan Shikamaru kini sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Naruto berusaha untuk tetap bangun terlihat lucu, membuat Sakura sedikit terkekeh, sedangkan Karin memainkan hpnya. Hanya Neji yang terlihat seperti sosok murid terladan.

Mata Sakura mengeksplore ruangan itu, dia terkagum ternyata sekolah ini punya ruangan sebesar ini dan bisa menampung banyak orang, karena seingat Sakura waktu dia masih sd, sekolahannya tidak memiliki ruangan serba guna begini. Saat Sakura memperhatikan murid satu persatu, matanya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut pirang dengan ekspresi yang sepertinya ingin menangis, tapi bercampur dengan ekspresi tegar.

Selesainya upcara penerimaan murid baru, semua murid kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing yang sudah di tetapkan. Di kelas, karena guru belum datang, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk seolah melingkari Sakura. Mendengarkan Sakura mengoceh tentang serunya upacara tadi yang menurut Sasuke tidak ada seru-serunya sama sekali.

Di kelas tempat Neji, Shikamaru dan Karin tempati, suasana di sana benar-benar membuat mereka risih. Satu keuntungan kalau mereka satu kelas dengan Sasuke adalah terhindar dari tatapan ataupun omongan yang berisik tentang mereka, karena Sasuke bisa mengusir semua itu hanya dengan tatapan sadisnya. Sedangkan di sini?

"Neji! Lakukan sesuatu dong supaya mereka tidak memandangi ke sini terus!" geram Karin.

"Loh kenapa? Biar saja, itu artinya mereka suka pada kita."

"Tatapan mereka menyebalkan," gumam Shikamaru.

_Sreeeeg._

Pintu kelas tergeser, seluruh taapan mata menuju pada sosok perempuan yang kini terdiam di depan pintu. Dengan ciri berambut pirang dan mempunyai mata biru _aquamarine_ ini membuat seluruh kelas bertanya-tanya, orang asing kah wanita ini?

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, cepat-cepat berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong, berjalan melewati Karin, Shikamaru dan Neji. Saat wanita itu lewat, entah di sadari atau tidak tatapan Neji dan Shikamaru tersangkut pada sosoknya yang mungkin bisa di bilang… indah?

Tubuhnya yang tinggi, wajahnya yang cantik, matanya bagaikan warna laut, juga gelagatnya yang sedikit kikuk membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin tertawa. Karin yang pintar dalam menebak isi hati seseorang langsung paham, sepertinya kedua sahabatnya ini akan tertarik pada wanita yang baru saja mereka lihat ini. Tapi Karin sendiri tidak peduli, karena yang dia pedulikan di dunia ini adalah Sakura.

.

.

Setengah hari terlewati dengan lancar, ternyata belajar dengan banyak orang itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada belajar sendirian, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura sekarang, menyebabkan anak itu senyum-senyum sendiri tidak jelas, membuat kekasihnya curiga.

"Ada apa senyum-senyum begitu? Kau suka dengan guru tadi?" ucap Sasuke sedikit ketus.

"Bukan Sasuke-kun, aku hanya senang, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu sudah mengizinkanku untuk sekolah."

Wajah Sasuke sedikit terkejut, melihat ini pertama kalinya senyum Sakura mengandung arti bahagia, mata onyx nya pun kini melembut, Sasuke makin ingin membuat Sakura bahagia, tapi bagaimana caranya agar senyum seperti tadi akan selalu terpasang di wajahnya?

"Aku ke toilet dulu yah," pamit Sakura.

"Ajak Karin, jangan sendirian," usul Sasuke.

"Iya iyaa."

"Aku temani ke kelas Karin," tawar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut."

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri, sudah tidak heran lagi bagi mereka kalau Sasuke itu selalu berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah. Sesampainya di kelas tempat Karin berada, Sakura berlari dan menghampiri mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Terlihat Karin yang sedang duduk di tempatnya, Neji yang duduk di atas meja Karin, dan Shikamaru yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, entah tertidur atau hanya tidur-tiduran.

"Karin, ke toilet yuk," ajak Sakura.

"Hah? Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk meminta Karin menemani ke toilet?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

"Keberatan?" kini Sasuke yang menimpalnya.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Neji dengan cepat.

"Oh iya, Sakura, pulang sekolah nanti apa kamu mau pergi denganku?" ajak Karin.

"Kemana?"

"Kita jalan-jalan, sudah lama kan kamu tidak jalan-jalan keluar?"

"M-Mauu mauu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, seolah bertanya sekaligus meminta izin, melihat Sakura yang bersemangat, mana mungkin Sasuke dapat menolaknya.

"Jangan pulang lebih dari jam 5."

"Yeeeyyy," belum lama merasakan kegembiraan yang Sasuke berikan, Sakura menangkap sosok perempuan yang tadi dia lihat duduk sendiri sambil membaca sebuah novel.

"Ah, anak itu."

"Kau kenal dia, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, aku melihatnya tadi saat upacara penerimaan murid baru."

Belum lama melihat sosok wanita itu sendirian, Sakura melihat ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang menghampiri dan menggodanya.

"Hei kamu, sendirian saja, tidak punya teman yaah" ucap laki-laki yang kini menyentuh rambutnya, "Pirang, kau orang asing yah?"

"Matamu juga biru, kau berasal dari mana? Gabung dengan kami yuk," ucap laki-laki yang lain.

Sakura merasa wanita itu risih dengan perlakuan laki-laki itu, akhirnya Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, tolong dia."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Aku tidak kenal!"

"Wah, kulitmu terlihat mulus, boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME_!"

Semua terdiam saat wanita itu menjerit keras… menggunakan bahasa internasional. Dan itu juga membuat Shikamaru yang tadinya menunduk kini membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak mengganggu tidurnya itu. Sakura melihat mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca, namun berusaha untuk tegar.

"Kau bicara apa sih, aku tidak mengerti, sudah tinggalkan saja, dasar orang asing aneh!"

Mata yang tadi terlihat tegar kini melemah, saat itulah Sakura gunakan untuk menghampirinya, yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena melihat kelakuan Sakura yang dari dulu tidak berubah. Tidak bisa membiarkan orang tertindas.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi wanita itu menahan suaranya agar keluar, seolah takut untuk mengeluarkan apa yang akan diucap. Saat Sakura menunggu untuk menerima jawabannya, Shikamaru tanpa menoleh menyeletuk, "_She asked you, 'are you alright', answer her!_"

"Ah- _I'm fine… thank you_," balasnya malu-malu.

Sakura menatap lurus mata aquamarine itu, dalam hati dia bertanya, apakah anak ini tidak bisa bahasa jepang? Dengan percaya diri, Sakura tersenyum padanya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"_So…_"

Sasuke memandang heran ke arah dua wanita yang sedang berusaha untuk saling bicara itu, kalau memang benar si pirang itu tidak bisa bahasa jepang, kenapa Sakura percaya diri sekali menghampirinya?

"_You…_" Sakura melanjutkan, Sasuke dan Karin menatap penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sakura katakan. Karena setahu Sasuke, Sakura itu…

"…" Sakura memberi jeda, kemudia dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "berasal dari mana itu bahasa inggrisnya apa?"

… tidak bisa bahasa inggris.

Dan Neji pun jatuh dari duduknya dengan tidak elit.

"Ehehehe, maaf, nilai bahasa inggrisku jelek."

Neji dateng menghampiri Sakura dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan wanita pirang itu.

"_What's your name_?" tanya Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Ya-Yamanaka Ino," jawab Ino sedikit canggung.

"_Her name is Sakura, she can't speak English, but she want to know you, is that okay_?" ucap Neji sambil menunjuk Sakura, mendengar Neji berbicara memakai bahasa asing dengan lancar, Sakura menatap Neji dengan sedikit terpesona, karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah memakai bahasa asing kalau berada di dalam mansion.

"_I… It's okay_," jawab Ino.

"Tanyakan dari mana asalnya," pinta Sakura.

"_So, Ino… she want to know where are you come from?_" _entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti penerjemah di sini._

"_I come from New York, America. And sorry, I can't speak Japanese but I understand a little_."

"Dia dari New York Amerika, dia tidak bisa bicara bahasa jepang, tapi dia bisa mengerti sedikit," jelas Neji pada Sakura.

"Wah, Neji kau hebat sekali, nah sekarang tanyakan tentang-"

"Sakura," potong Sasuke dengan nada sedikit dingin, nada dingin ini hanya ke empat teman satu timnya ini yang menyadari plus Ino, Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang sinis, "Katanya mau ke toilet?"

"Ah iya!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya,"Ino…" sebelum pergi Sakura memanggilnya,"Nanti kita ngobrol-ngobrol lagi yah."

Ino hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, apa yang wanita itu bicarakan? Setelah Sakura pergi bersama Karin ke toilet, Neji menerjemahkannya, "_She said, she want to have a nice chat with you._"

"_Why? I don't even know her so well._"

Neji tersenyum pada Ino dan menjawab,"_That's Sakura, she can't avoiding someone like you alone._"

"Teme," panggil Naruto pelan, saat Sasuke menoleh, "cemburu boleh saja, tapi masa dengan Neji pun kau harus cemburu sih?"

"Diam."

.

.

"Karin, aku ingin berteman dengan Ino, aku suka padanya, sepertinya kita bertiga bisa menjadi teman baik," seru Sakura smabil berkaca di toilet wanita.

"Kamu selalu seperti ini yah, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kau mengajakku bergabung, kau begitu perhatian, begitu hangat, bahkan kau peduli terhadapku yang saat itu sudah mencuri makananmu," ucap Karin sambil menambahkan _lip gloss_ pada bibirnya.

"Hahaha, saat itu kan kita sama-sama susah, sudah bisa menjadi seperti sekarang saja aku masih tidak percaya."

"Aku lah yang terakhir bergabung di kelompok kalian, dulu kita sangat sengsara yah, hahaha."

"Tapi di pikir-pikir, aku rindu masa-masa kau dengan Neji berebut makanan," sambil menerawang, Sakura sedikit terkekeh.

"Rindu?" Karin terdiam, bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu di bilang rindu? Saat-saat di mana mereka sengsara, anak-anak korban dari kelicikan pemerintah, anak-anak terlantar yang di selimuti oleh dendam, "Aku sih tidak, aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu yang seperti dulu."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memeluk lengan Karin dengan manja, "Aku suka Karin, kamu perhatian seperti sosok kakak."

Karin membalas senyum, namun mengandung arti pilu, "Ya,aku juga suka Sakura."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura yang sedang mengganti sepatu di lokernya menemukan sosok Ino, dengan reflek, Sakura memanggil nama wanita itu dengan lantang, "Inoooo!"

Ino tersenyum dan menyapa balik, "Sakura."

"Mau ikut dengan kami? Aku dan Karin mau jalan-jalan sebentar, ehm… ah…" Sakura baru sadar kalau Ino tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan, "Sasuke-kuuun~"

"Ck! _She want you to come with her and Karin, hang out for a while_," ucap Sasuke malas-malasan.

Mendengar Sasuke yang menjawab malas-malasan, wajah Ino merengut, "_If you don't feel like to translated her, then don't! you moron._"

"_What did you say?_" wajah Sasuke terlihat sinis pada Ino.

"_I-i said-_"

"_Okay, stop both of you_," cegah Neji sebelum kedua orang yang hampir adu mulut ini berkelahi di depan Sakura, yang ini sedang bengong di samping Sasuke,"Sasuke, dia wanita, jangan kasar."

Sasuke membuang mukanya dari Neji, kemudian menarik bahu Sakura, "Ayo pulang."

"Eehh? Tapi aku kan dengan Karin-"

"Tidak ada penolakan! Turuti kataku."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino dengan tatapan seolah meminta maaf, Ino yang masih berdiri di situ menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jengkel, walaupun dia tidak mengerti bahasa jepang, tapi Ino bisa membaca situasi dari gerak-gerik mereka, "_Is he… her boyfriend_?" tanya Ino pada Neji.

"_Yep, Boyfriend, Guardian, Bodyguard,Ssecurity… eehmm, what else? Ah, her 'king'."_

"_Is she stupid or what? How can Sakura let him to control her?"_

"_Well, you don't know anything about them, for Sasuke, Sakura is everything to him, so does Sakura to Sasuke."_

"_I still don't understand, we're just a teenager, don't be so serious about relationship."_

"_As for your information, we're not a normal teenager_," suara lain menyambung percakapan mereka, begitu Ino dan Neji menoleh, ternyata Shikamaru dan Karin yang datang.

"Ini semua salahmu! Gara-gara kau Sakura meninggalkanku!" gerutu Karin.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If you don't have a feeling for being Sakura's friend… then ignore her when she say hi to you next time,"_ sambil berucap, Shikamaru berlalu meninggalkan yang lainnya di belakang.

"Shikamaru tunggu aku, ish kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Karin.

"Kau yang jalannya lelet, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, aku mau tidur."

"_Don't mind him, he's always like that, sorry I must to go after them, see you tomorrow,_" ucap Neji yang kemudian mengejar sosok Shikamaru dan Karin yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Ino hanya bisa terdiam. Sebenarnya dia sangat senang saat Sakura menghampirinya untuk mencoba mengajak bicara dengannya, ini pertama kalinya Ino datang ke jepang, walaupun ayahnya warga jepang, tapi Ino tinggal di Amerika dari sejak dia adalah seorang politikus yang sangat kaya raya, sayang sekali Ino sendiri tidak dekat dengan Ayahnya itu, ibunya sudah meninggal tepat saat Ino lulus smp.

Dan jujur, tadi Ino sangat ingin menerima ajakan Sakura, andai saja sifatnya yang cepat tersinggung itu tidak muncul saat Sasuke malas-malasan menterjemahkan ucapan Sakura untuknya, saat ini mungkin dia sedang bersama dengan Sakura dan Karin itu. Saat sedang melamun, mobil limo hitam datang menuju gerbang sekolah, dan keluar beberapa sosok laki-laki yang memakai setelan _suit_ serta kacamata. Bodyguard.

"_Lady Ino, we came here to pick you up,"_ ucap salah satu sosok bodyguard wanita.

"_Hm, thank you… ehm, my father?"_

"_He's not come home now, he still have a business with his partner."_

"_Geezz, he said tonight we're gonna have a nice dinner, he's lying again, huh?_" ucap Ino pada bodyguard wanita yang membukakan pintu limo.

"_I don't know, my lady."_

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ino memasuki kamarnya, membuka sepatu, melempar tas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang ukurannya tidak normal untuk satu orang. Merasa sangat jenuh, Ino membuka laptopnya. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk di baca. Saat dia mengetikkan kata kunci '_hot topic_' dia menemuka ada beberapa blog yang sedang membicarakan tentang _elite assassin._

"_Elite Assassin?_" gumamnya sendiri.

Dia meng klik link pertama yang paling banyak orang berdiskusi, Ino memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan itu. 90% Ino menyimpulkan bahwa seluruh orang yang memberi komen, itu sangat lega dan bersyukur dengan adanya _elite assassin_ ini, apalagi Ino tahu _elite assassin_ ini membunuh pejabat-pejabat yang korup juga politikus-politikus yang sering memakan atau memanfaatkan hak-hak rakyat. Tidak di jelaskan bagaimana dan siapa sosok dari _elite assassin_ ini, yang mereka tahu informasinya adalah, mereka terdiri dari lima orang dan terdapat satu wanita di antaranya.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu membaca komen demi komen yang terdapat di blog tersebut. Bersyukur mereka membicaran topic itu memakai bahasa inggris, tapi Ino berpikir, betapa hebatnya kelompok ini karena terkenal sampai beberapa Negara. Saat Ino sedang sedang membaca, tiba-tiba dia mendengar ada suara pintu di sebelahnya terbuka, yang adalah kamar tamu.

"_Who's that?_"

Karena penasaran, Ino keluar dari kamarnya, kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahunya kalau akan ada tamu hari ini? Seberapa sibuknya sih pelayan sampai tidak memberi tahunya? Sepertinya tamu itu tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaan sekitar, pintunya tidak terlalu tertutup, sehingga dia bisa mengintip siapa yang datang dan memasuki kamar tamunya itu. Saat mengintip, mata Ino terbelalak, tubuhnya langsung membelakangi pintu kamar itu. Ino meutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"_Where's your daughter?_" tanya sosok wanita seksi sambil merangkul sosok pria dewasa berambut pirang.

"_I don't know and I don't care_," jawab sosok pria dewasa sambil menciumi setiap lekuk tubuh wanita itu.

"(_She… she's my father's friend… last month we had a dinner together in New York… why is she… here_?)" Pikir Ino masih sambil tidak percaya apa yang di lakukan oleh ayah dan teman wanitanya itu.

"_You know what, she's so annoying sometimes, I don't really like her, I prefer her brother to stay with us than her_," ucap wanita itu sambil membuka kancing sang pria yang ternyata ayahnya Ino.

"_we can send her back to New Yor, while we stay here, how? I call her to come because her brother so noisy, he want to see her."_

"_Hhmmm, promise me, someday you will send her back to New York."_

"_I promise, my love."_

"_And when the time is come, you know what I want, right?"_

"_Of course, I'll do anything for you, even I must kill my own daughter."_

Ino pelan-pelan meninggalkan tempat itu dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, air mata yang keluar membuat pandangannya sedikit buram. Mengatur nafas agar tidak mengeluarkan suara hisakan, Ino mengambil hp di tas, di tekan nomor dengan cepat, tapi yang tersambung adalah nada sibuk.

"_Brother… where are you…_" gumam Ino pelan.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun jahaaaaaaaat! Jangan hanya gara-gara kau bad mood, jadinya melarangku untuk pergiiiii!"

"Iya iya, aku jahat," Sasuke menjawab dengan malas-malasan, menanggapi dumelan Sakura yang kini menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur.

Tidak dapat respon dari sang pemilik tubuh, Sakura menyerah, akhirnya dia menarik selimut yang Sasuke pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri itu dan memonopolinya, Sasuke menoleh, sekarang Sakura sudah ikut terbaring di smapingnya namun dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya.

Marah.

Sudah pasti Sakura marah sekarang, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung kekasihnya itu dengan datar, sudah biasa Sakura ngambek, dan hanya ada satu cara untuk membuatnya kembali normal. Sasuke mendekati punggungnya, membelai rambutnya dan mencium pipinya,"Nanti malam kita dinner di luar, mau?"

Dan benar saja, Sakura langsung menoleh dengan wajah cerianya, "Maaauuuuu!"

Melihat jawaban cepat Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengecup keningnya, "Maaf yah, janjimu dengan Karin harus batal sephak gara-gara aku."

"Ng, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun pasti punya alasan lain kan? sebenarnya aku hanya sebal karena tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ino tadi."

"Cemburu?"

"Iya!"

"Haha, kan kau sendiri yang menghampirinya dan menginginkannya menjadi temanmu," Sasuke mengubah posisi menjadi terlentang dan memakai kedua lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal.

"Aku pikir Sasuke-kun akan tertarik pada Ino, habis dia cantik sekali," Sakura menyesuaikan posisinya dengan Sasuke, di letakan tubuhnya di atas dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau ini, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kita sudah bersama sejak umur 5 tahun, masa kau belum hapal karakterku?"

"Aku takut kamu berubah~"

Sasuke terdiam, sekilas diperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu, kemudian dia memeluk kepala Sakura, menenggelamkan ke dada bidangnya, "Akulah yang takut kalau kau berubah, Sakura." _Karena perasaanmu sangat labil, bisa-bisa laki-laki lain mengambilmu dengan mudah._

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Ajari aku bahasa inggris yah, aku benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Ino," gumam Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Iya, nanti aku ajarkan."

.

.

Tanpa tersadar, percakapan ringan antara Sasuke dan Sakura tadi membuat sang wanita itu tertidur, sedangkan Sasuke dari tadi tetap pada posisi seperti itu, membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut, moment seperti inilah yang Sasuke suka, saat berdua dengan Sakura, rasanya begitu damai, profesinya sebagai pembunuh seolah terlupakan sesaat. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak mau terlalu mengekang keadaan Sakura, tapi situasi yang mengharuskannya mengekang wanita itu.

Saat mereka berumur delapan tahun, seluruh anggota keluarganya terbunuh oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak di kenal. Awalnya hanya keluarga Sakura yang terbunuh, entah karena apa alasannya, yang jelas saat Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang bermain, mereka berdua menemukan kedua orang tua Sakura sudah terbunuh dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Saat itu Sasuke menemukan bukti yang tidak sengaja di tinggalkan oleh sang pelaku, dengan cekatan, Sasuke membawanya ke kantor polisi.

Tapi pihak polisi sangat lelet menanggapinya, sehingga dengan terpaksa Sasuke mencari keberadaan sang pelaku sendirian, tentu saja berkat barang bukti yang berbentuk identitas pelaku itu. Pelaku tidak sebodoh yang Sasuke kira, karena saat Sasuke mencari pelaku itu, mereka sudah tidak ada. Tapi di dalam rumah kosong yang Sasuke temui itu, terlihat berbagai macam berkas yang menandakan bahwa sang pelaku sudah membunuh banyak orang.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, sepulang Sasuke menjenguk Sakura yang masuk rumah sakit. Keluarga Sasuke terbunuh, dan kakaknya menghilang tanpa jejak. Saat itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke adalah Sakura. Dia berpikir kalau Sakura pun akan di incar, maka Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit, dan ternyata Sakura baik-baik saja. Mengadu pada pihak rumah sakit apa yang terjadi padanya, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura di izinkan untuk tinggal sementara. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau, dia memilih untuk kabur bersama Sakura.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya di masa lalu karena getaran hp yang dia letakan di atas meja, pelan-pelan dia menggerakan tubuhnya, berusaha agar Sakura tidak terbangun, "Ya?" jawab Sasuke.

"_Red Mail."_

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Sasuke sudah hapal dengan suara Naruto yang nyaring itu, "Permintaan dan imbalannya?"

"_Membunuh ayahnya, imbalannya adalah seluruh hartanya."_

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kita laksanakan malam ini."

**to be continue**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : sekali lagi maaf yah kalo masih banyak typo, aku pribadi udah baca ini 2x, kalo masih ada yang miss juga and ngeganggu kalian baca, aku minta maaf :(**

**untuk pertanyaan, apa jawaban kami udah bikin anda puas? kalau belom silahkan tanya lagi :D**

**jujur chapter ini aku kurang konsentrasi, soalnya di otakku itu ide lover eternal lagi kenceng2nya -_-" sebenernya aku kurang setuju sama ide Raffa yang next chapter itu spontan buatnya, tapi dia ngotot maunya begitu, yasudahlah :D**

**oh iya, makasih banget yah yang udah ngasih concrit, hehehehee, yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yah, soalnya si Raffa itu bakalan update cepet kalo liat review banyak, jelek memang dia itu, egois, teka, nyebelin... kalo perlu flame aja ke PM dia, hahahahahahaa :D**

**oke sekali lagi makasih yaah semuanyaaa...**

**V3Yagami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf sebelumnya kalau chapter kemaren sedikit mengecewakan karena bagian bahasa inggrisnya, itu adalah ide saya, maaf *bungkuk dalam-dalam* melihat review yang banyak mengeluh karena adegan bahasa inggris itu, saya jadi kena marah V3, hahahaa, dia itu cerewet! Udah kecil, bawel, omongannya pedes pula udah kaya cabe rawit. Oke, mulai chapter ini, percakapan bahasa inggris akan saya ubah menjadi bahasa biasa tapi saya beri tanda * yah, mungkin sesekali saya tidak memakai tanda * tapi langsung bahasa inggrisnya, itu kalau hanya percakapan antara Ino ke _elite assassin_ nya . Siapa tadi yang mengusulkan itu? Usul yang bagus!**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Rembulan kini menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik awan-awan hitam, menolak untuk memberikan sinar yang diperoleh dari pantulan matahari untuk para manusia yang kini sedang tertidur lelap di kamarnya masing-masing. Masih ada beberapa manusia yang berkeliaran di luar, lembur kerja, bermain di bar, dan ada juga yang hanya merenung di jendela. Inilah salah satunya. Wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang bersender di jendelanya, menatapi bingkai yang sedang di genggamnya, itu adalah fotonya bersama Sasuke saat mereka, para _elite assassin_ berhasil membangun mansion ini dan mengubah kehidupan mereka, dari sengsara menjadi kaya raya.

"Aku ingin ikut mereka~" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah sering Sakura meminta pada Sasuke agar dirinya di ikut sertakan dalam kelompoknya. Namun selalu di tolak mentah-mentah, Sasuke walaupun dia bisa membunuh orang dengan santai, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh, jangankan mengotori tangannya, mengizinkan Sakura melihat aksinya pun Sasuke melarang.

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit iri pada Karin yang selalu di andalkan, tapi dari pada terus memikirkan hal itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, dan di sambut oleh salah satu anjing Doberman kesayangannya, "Hai Kyo, mau makan yah?" ucap Sakura smabil mengelus kepala anjing hitam yang tingginya sepinggang.

Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur, di ikuti oleh Kyo berjalan di sampingnya, setelah memberi makan anjingnya, Sakura memeriksa ke ruanga yang biasa Sasuke pakai untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain, Sakura sedikit kaget karena dia mendengar ada suara musik dari dalam, siapa yang menyetelnya? Bukankah seharusnya semua sedang pergi melakukan misi? Karena penasaran, Sakura sedikit membuka pintu itu. Dan ternyata…

"Naruto?"

"Loh? Sakura-chan? Belum tidur?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan laptopnya, sosok Naruto saat ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, Sakura merasa Naruto terlihat sedikit jauh lebih dewasa, mungkin pengaruh kacamata yang dia pakai sekarang.

"Aku habis memberi makan Kyo," jawab Sakura sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Kyo? Oh, anjing kesayanganmu?"

"Iya, Naruto… kok di sini?"

"Yah, ini tugasku, pertahanan rumah yang menyewa kami sangat ketat, aku mengawasi mereka dari sini, mau lihat?"

"Eeehh? Bisa?" Sakura langsung berlari ke samping Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku memasang kamera kecil di masing-masing kerah mereka, jadi apa yang merekalihat bisa kita lihat di monitor ini," jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk pada layar laptopnya yang di mana ada tampilan frame yang terbagi menjadi empat, "Ini pernglihatan Sasuke, yang di sampingnya ini Neji, di bawah Sasuke ini Shikamaru, di samping Shikamaru ini Karin."

"Waah, Naruto kamu hebat sekaliii!"

"Kita juga bisa bicara dengan mereka, mau coba?" tawar Naruto membuka headset yang dari tadi menggantung di lehernya dan diberikan pada Sakura.

"Mauu!"

Naruto mulai memasngkan headset itu pada Sakura yang posisinya berlutut di samping Naruto, kemudian dengan mousenya, Naruto mengklik frame Sasuke, "Ayo bicara."

"Sasuke-kuuuuu-"

"Jangan keras-keras!" spontan Naruto menutup mulut Sakura memakai tangannya, untung Sasuke tidak melihat, bisa-bisa laptop Naruto kini sudah bersih menjadi abu.

"_Sakura?"_

"Ng, iya ini aku Sasuke-kun, hehehe, Naruto hebat yah, aku bisa bicara denganmu, aku juga bsia melihat apa yang kamu lihat, Naruto canggih!" ucap Sakura dengan nada girang.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Saat Sasuke diam, Naruto menutup wajah memakai telapak tangannya, "Sakura-chaaan~ memujiku berlebihan di depan Sasuke sama saja kau membunuhku pelan-pelaaan~"

"_Tidur! Sudah malam."_

"Aaahh, aku baru saja bisa menemukan hal menarik begini," rengek Sakura.

"_Sakura, turuti aku,"_ kini nada Sasuke melembut.

Sakura hanya bisa merengut tanpa Sasuke tahu, Naruto yang dari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura berubah-ubah hanya tersenyum. Namun senyuman Naruto sangat lembut, seperti mengandung arti, tapi suara Karin yang keluar melalui _loudspeaker_ mengganggu lamunan Naruto saat ini.

"_Naruto, lihat, bisa kau pecahkan kode ini, atau kacaukan sistem keamanannya, supaya kita bisa masuk tanpa harus ada alarm yang bunyi,"_ ucap Karin tiba-tiba, dan begitu Naruto lihat ke frame Karin, ada sebuah mesin kecil, seperti sebuah pengaman yang diberikan kode.

"Hehehe, tentu saja bisa," jawab Naruto yang langsung beraksi, dia mengutak-atik laptopnya dengan wajah menyeringai, di capture gambar yang dia lihat dari sisi Karin, lalu di analisa secara detail, dengan bahasa yang Sakura tidak mengerti Naruto memasukkan beberapa kode dan asing.

"Naruto, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini namanya _Hacking_, Sakura… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melakukan _Cracking_, tapi itu tidak professional," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Sakura, melihat Naruto mengerjakan pekerjaannya itu sambil bersenandung, Sakura paham, Naruto sangat menikmatinya. Apakah yang lain juga begitu? Menikmati pekerjaan sesuai bagiannya masing-masing?

"Sakura, bisa pinjam headset nya?" pinta Naruto.

"Tentu saja, ini kan punyamu," jawab Sakura sambil membuka headset dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Saat Naruto memakai headset itu, dia me-non aktifkan _loudspeaker_, karena tadi dia melihat Sasuke memberi tanda, dia ingin bicara dengan Naruto tanpa Sakura harus tahu.

Naruto mengetuk mic yang menempel di headset, seolah mengetes suara mic, padahal dia memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk berbicara.

"_Dobe, buat Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, aku tidak mau dia melihat apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, dan jangan sampai dia tahu, siapa yang mengirim red mail itu, mengerti?"_

"_Nyehehehe, over protektif seperti biasanya yah,"_ ucap Naruto dalam hati smabil sedikit terkekeh, "Nah, Sakura-chan, bukankah lebih baik kamu tidur? Supaya besok bangun segar."

"Hhmmm, yah, sepertinya itu gagasan yang bagus, Naruto juga jangan tidur malam-malam, setelah semua selesai kamu juga harus tidur yah," jawab Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Okay, selamat malam dan tidur yang nyenyak yaah, mimpi indah juga."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Naruto, begitu Sakura sudah benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius, "Saatnya ber aksi."

.

.

Di tempat Sasuke dan yang lain, Karin berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya, sampai Naruto yang mengatakan, _"Selesai, kalian bisa masuk."_

Dengan pakaian yang serba hitam, mereka memasuki rumah yang terlihat seperti istana ini, jaga-jaga kalau nanti ada salah satu pelayan atau penjaga rumah yang lewat, Neji sudah menyiapkan persiapan khusus untuk itu. Saat ini dia membawa empat semprotan obat tidur yang diberikan pada tiap-tiap anggotanya, Sasuke memperhatikan bentuk botol kecil yang kini dia megang, karena penasaran, Sasuke mencoba untuk menghirup aromanya.

"Jangan coba-coba menghirupnya, Sasuke… kau akan tertidur selama 3 hari dan bisa-bisa Sakura membunuhku karean itu," ucapan Neji spontan membuat gerakan Sasuke langsung terhenti.

"Kau itu, selalu menbuat eksperimen yang aneh-aneh, kemarin kau juga kan yang membuat ramuan diet untuk Karin?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malas.

_DUAK!_

"_Too much information, dude!"_ geram Karin yang kini mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, karena sakit setelah menjitak kepala nanas itu.

"Siapa di sana?"

Mendengar ada suara yang muncul dari ruang utama, mereka waspada dan langsung berpencar menyembunyikan diri mereka. Sasuke melompat keatas lampu gantung berukuran besar, Karin bersembunyi di belakang sofa sambil memegang pistol kecil kedap suaranya itu, Shikamaru yang kini berada di balik gorden menatap gerak-gerik sosok wanita yang memakai seragam sekolah. Sedangkan Neji, dia menutup wajahnya memakai penutup wajah berwarna hitam, kemudian membuat suara, memancing agar wanita itu mengikuti arah suara itu.

Saat mendengar suara langkah, wanita berambut pirang itu berlari ke arah belakang. Sasuke bingung, kenapa Neji harus memancingnya ke belakang, kenapa tidak ke atas atau keluar lebih baik. Saat sudah benar-benar pergi, masing-masing keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, sebelum Sasuke memberikan perintah, kesunyian rumah besar itu tiba-tiba meledak.

"HUAAAA! *S-Siapa kaauu? Pencuriii!" jerit suara laki-laki.

Sasuke, Karin dan Shikamaru saling tatap. Jangan-jangan Neji tertangkap? Tapi kenapa bisa secepat ini? Apakah Neji ceroboh? Apa yang Neji lakukan sampai bisa bertemu dengan salah satu orang rumah ini? Sasuke bersumpah, kalau alasan Neji tidak masuk akal, dia akan langsung membunuh Neji di tempat.

Para _elite assassin_ menyusul ke tempat di mana Neji berada, dari kejauhan, mereka sudah lihat soso Neji yang masih dengan pakaian lengkap dan penutup wajahnya terkepung oleh beberapa penjaga, wanita tadi dan laki-laki berambut pirang yang hanya memakai baju tidurnya.

"Cih, apa yang dia lakukan!" desis Sasuke pelan.

"_Tenang saja, aku akan membuat mereka bingung,"_ ucap Naruto pelan melalui wireless yang mereka pasang di leher masing-masing.

"_*J-jangan-jangan orang ini… salah satu anggota elite assassin?"_ pikir wanita berseragam sekolah yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"*Tangkap dia, seret dia ke polisi!" perintah ayahnya Ino.

"*Tunggu! Jangan!," tindakan Ino kini membuat Neji juga yang lain terkejut.

"*Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membelanya? Dia mau mencuri di rumahku!"

"*Tidak, dia tidak mencuri apapun," jawab Ino dengan yakin.

"*Kalau tidak mencuri, lalu apa tujuannya dia ke sini? Hah!"

"_*Jangan bilang kalau red mail itu bukan main-main? Ini kenyataan?"_ pikir Ino dengan panik.

Mengingat kembali setelah Ino mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan wanita jalang itu, Ino merasa takut, dia dan ayahnya emmang tidak akrab, makan malam bersama dan sebagainya hanya formalitas semata, agar di mata publik, ayahna Ino adalah sosok seorang politikus yang akrab dengan anak perempuannya. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapan sang ayah, Ino merasa takut, dia merasa tidak aman di rumah ini, akhirnya dia kembali pada laptopnya dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya, tapi bukannya hilang, dia malah menemukan salah satu komen di blog cara untuk meminta bantuan _elite assassin._

Tuliskan siapa yang ingin kalian bunuh dan apa imbalannya? Kalau imbalannya itu setimpal, maka mereka akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Itulah yang Ino baca, akhirnya dengan gelap mata, Ino mengirimkan _red mail_, pada link yang sudah sengaja di siapkan dan sudah di setting juga oleh Naruto agar alamat emailnya tidak tertera. Ino menawarkan seluruh kekayaannya, karena begitu ayahnya mati, seluruh harta otomatis jatuh ke tangannya, apalagi sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan kakaknya yang entah kemana.

Tapi Ino tidak menyangka kalau permintaannya akan di penuhi oleh _elite assassin_ ini, yang kini sedang berada di hadapannya.

"*Lepaskan dia," pinta Ino sambil menghadang para penjaga rumahnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan salah satu anggota _elite assassin_ tertangkap, bisa-bisa rencananya hancur.

"*Ino, menyingkir!"

"*Tidak!"

_PLAAK!_

Tamparan keras yang menyebabkan bibir Ino berdarah cukup membuat seluruh _elite assassin_ terkejut, pertama, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Ino membela Neji, kedua, mereka makin tidak menyangka kalau Ino adalah tipe wanita yang tega membunuh ayahnya, ketiga, seorang ayah yang memukul anaknya sendiri? Membuat mereka yang haus akan membunuh semakin semangat untuk membunuh orang itu.

Ino menggertakan giginya, air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya, dan kini tatapan benci dia lontarkan pada ayahnya. Sang ayah, hanya menyeringai mendapat tatapan benci dari anak perempuannya itu.

"*Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Mau melawanku? Tidak ingat siapa yang membesarkanmu setelah ibumu yang tidak berguna itu mati, hah!"

"*Jangan menghinanya!" jerit Ino mendorong tubuh laki-laki besar itu.

"*Wah wah wah, ada apa ini ribut malam-malam?" ucap seorang wanita yang datang dari atas tangga, hanya mengenakan piyama tipis dan tembus pandang. Wanita yang Ino lihat tadi sore bersama ayahnya di kamar tamu.

"*Akhirnya kau melawan ayahmu sendiri? Dasar tidak tahu di untung."

Sasuke merasa Shikamaru menggeram, posisi mereka kini berada di pojokan tembok, agar tidak terlihat, dengan sekali gerakan Shikamaru membidik senapannya pada ayahnya Ino, namun tindakan itu di cegah oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu peraturannya kan?" Sasuke mengingatkan, bahwa _elite assassin_ tidak membunuh target di depan sang peminta.

_Teeeeeet Teeeeeeet Teeeeeeeet_

Suara alarm berbunyi, membuat konsentrasi semua buyar, _elite assassin_ tahu kalau ini adalah ulah Naruto. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Neji mengeluarkan gerakan bela dirinya, menghajar seluruh penjaga dengan beberapa tendangan dan pukulan.

"*Habisi dia! Kalau perlu bunuh saja!" perintah sang ayah.

"*Tidak! Jangaan!" Ino berusaha menghentika para penjaga, namun wanita yang merupakan kekasih ayahnya itu menahan lengannya.

"*Kau diam saja di sini, giliranmu akan tiba secepatnya kok."

"*Lepaskan aku! Dasar wanita murahan!"

Wanita itu menjambak rambut Ino dengan kasar, "Kyaaaa!" sambil menyeringai, wanita itu berbisik, "*Kakakmu lebih mudah untuk dihabisi ternyata dari pada kau."

Mata Ino terbelalak, mendengar hal yang dikatakan wanita itu, kakaknya? Kakak yang paling dia sayangi itu… dihabisi? Oleh dia… dan ayahnya sendiri? Melihat Ino yang makin mengeluarkan air matanya, Shikamaru melanggar peraturan Sasuke, dia langsung membidik dari kejauhan dari menarik pelatik senapan tersebut. Karena emosi yang tidak stabil, tembakan Shikamaru meleset, dia malah mengenai dada kiri Ino, dan itu membuat ayah Ino dan wanitanya sadar dengan keberadaan mereka.

"_Nice_, Shikamaru," geram Sasuke dingin, mengeluarkan pistol kedap suaranya, memasang penutup wajah dan berlari dengan gesit kearah ayah Ino. Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di belakang laki-laki berambut pirang itu, menodongkan pistol tepat di kepalanya.

Karin merampas senapan Shikamaru dan membidik para penjaga satu persatu, membantu Neji yang sekarang mulai kewalahan menghadapi penjaga yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Saat Karin menembaki penjaga yang akan menyerang Neji, laki-laki itu menoleh dan tersenyum seolah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Karin.

Kini Sasuke, masih dengan posisinya yang menodongkan pistol kearah kepala laki-laki tua ini. Wanita yang menggenggam lengan Ino kini terlihat panik, "*Lepaskan dia, bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"*Aku tidak peduli siapa dia, aku hanya bertugas menjalanka permintaan _client_-ku," jawab Sasuke.

Dan mata Sasuke kini menatap mata Ino yang masih mengalirkan air mata, sorot mata Ino masih dalam keadaan syok juga mengandung amarah yang besar, sangat mirip saat pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto yang di campakkan oleh keluarganya dulu, sampai akhirnya Naruto meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

"_Do you want me to kill him?"_ tanya Sasuke pada Ino, nadanya terdengar sangat santai, membuat sang ayah menjadi panik.

"*T-Tunggu dulu, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, aku akan membagi kekayaanku padamu, tolong lepaskan aku, atau kalau mau kau boleh menikmati anak perempuanku, dia masih perawan."

Mendengar perkataan sang ayah, mata Ino makin membulat, rasa amarahnya makin menaik, sorot mata Ino, Sasuke sangat hapal. Sasuke tersenyum dingin dan sekali lagi bertanya, _"Are you sure?"_

Tanpa ragu, Ino menjawab, _"Do it!"_

_DEP!_

Tanpa ragu juga, Sasuke menembakkan satu peluru tepat di kepala ayah Ino. Hari ini, para elite assassin melanggar semua peraturannya, saat Sasuke menoleh ke arah wanita yang kini masih menggenggam lengan Ino dengan gemetar. Tiba-tiba…

_DOR!_

Ino terkejut karena darah memuncrat ke pipinya, begitu menoleh, Karin mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke. Ino terjatuh karena lututnya terasa lemas, tapi Sasuke tidak menangkapnya. Neji yang sudah menjatuhkan seluruh penjaga rumah itu pun tidak sempat menangkap tubuh Ini, karena itu, Shikamaru yang dari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa kini berlari, menahan tubuh Ino agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, saat ini wanita itu… pingsan.

Semua berkumpul di tempat Sasuke, begitu mendekat, Karin menendang mayat wanita itu dan ayahnya Ino, "Sampah," hina Karin.

"Sasuke, gerakanmu tadi, mirip sekali dengan **orang itu**, apa kau mengadakan latihan khusus dengannya?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, aku hanya sekali melihatnya pernah mempraktekan gerakan ini," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka penutup wajahnya.

"Jadi, _mission complete_," ujar Karin.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang kini sedang memegang tubuh Ino, "_Tidak, mission failed,_" jawab Sasuke.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, mereka baru sampai rumah dengan ekspresi datar, Naruto yang menyambut mereka di pintu luar tidak banyak basa-basi, "Jadi, kali ini gagal yah?"

"Gara-gara seseorang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya," sindir Sasuke sambil melirik Shikamaru.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru berucap, "Aku siap dihukum."

"Hukuman untukmu sudah kusiapkan," ujar Sasuke melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat, "Rawat wanita yang di dalam mobil itu sampai sembuh."

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Sasuke melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya, kamar di mana Sakura sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya, entah mengapa sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura. Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat Sakura yang masih terbangun, duduk di atas kasurnya, seperti sedang melamun?

"Sakura? Belum tidur?" Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di atas kasur, mencoba membalikkan tubuh Sakura yang tidak bergerak saat Sasuke datang, karena biasanya kalau Sakura belum tidur dan Sasuke datang, Sakura pasti akan melompat dan memeluk Sasuke.

Saat Sakra menoleh, tatapannya tadi seperti kosong, namun saat melihat Sasuke di hadapannya, "Loh? Sasuke-kun?" tatapannya kembali normal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku… mimpi buruk," jawab Sakura pelan.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura pelan, menenggelamkan kepala Sakura di lehernya, kemdian Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku bermimpi… melihat banyak darah di mana-mana," kini ucapan Sakura mulai membuat Sasuke takut, "Aku bermimpi kau di siksa, mereka balas dendam, Sasuke-kun~"

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi, kalau pun hal itu suatu saat terjadi, **mereka** akan membantu kita."

Sakura mendngakan kepalanya, memastikan kalau Sasuke tidak berbohong, melihat ada kejujuran pada tatapan _onyx_ itu, Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Aku suka Sasuke-kun yang jujur seperti ini."

Sasuke membalas senyum Sakura dan mencium kekasihnya itu. Ciuman yang berlangusng menjadi panas, masing-masing saling haus akan belaian satu sama lain. Sasuke membuka kancing piyama Sakura, ternyata Sakura tidak memakai bra, Sasuke tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa senang, karena dia merasa Sasuke suka dengan apa yang Sakura sengaja siapkan untuknya.

"Anghh~ Sa… suke-kun…" Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke dalam celana dalam Sakura yang sudah basah itu, karea tidak mau klimaks duluan, Sakura menghentikan gerakan Sasuke, "Jangan buru-buru~"

Sakura membuka kemeja Sasuke, menciumi dadanya perlahan demi perlahan, dan makin ke bawah, Sakura membuka ikat pinggang yang menghalangi kegiatannya itu dan melepas resletingnya, sedikit di turunkan celana Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sana, kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah membesar, terhalang oleh celana dalamnya. Sakura meraih kejantanan itu dan di genggamnya dengan lembut.

"Aahh~"

Sakura paling suka mendengar Sasuke mendesah, karena itu dia ingin memberikan kepuasan untuk Sasuke di dini hari ini, Sakura mulai menjilat benda itu, hal yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya, "S-Sakura? Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas beratnya.

"Ng," Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaahhh~ Sakura~" desah Sasuke, membelai kepala Sakura dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya pelan, menandakan betapa nikmatnya perlakuan baru dari kekasihnya ini.

Sakura menambahkan pijatan dari lidahnya di dalam mulut, lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya sendiri, memaksa masuk agar ujung kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh tenggorokannya, "Aah~ aaaaahh~ sshhhh~ Sa-Sakura! Be-berhenti!"

Tapi Sakura tidak berhenti, dia terus melakukan gerakan itu makin cepat, sampai akhirnya, "Tidak! Sa-Sakura menjauh~"

Terlambat, Sasuke menyemburkan benihnya di dalam mulut Sakura, masih mengeluarkan beberapa cairan, Sakura tidak melepaskan kejantanan Sasuke. Sampai wanita itu merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang keluar, barulah dia melepas dan meminum semua cairan itu sampai habis.

"Bodoh, Itu kan kotor Seharusnya kau muntahkan saja," tegur Sasuke sambil membelai pipi dan menghapus sisa cairan yang menetes dari mulut Sakura.

"Tidak mau, ini kan juga bagian dari tubuhmua," jawab Sakura, kemudian dia merasakan cairan itu sekali lagi, "Kenapa rasanya pahit yah?"

"Jangan diperjelas! Kau membuatku malu," geram Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hihihi, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke dan mengajaknya tidur, "Aku mengantuk, kita lanjutkan besok saja yah, kau hutang satu denganku."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sakura, "Aku juga mencintaimu, akan kubayar lima kali lipatnya besok."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : nah, saya mau bales review deh, mumpung boss lagi ngga ada dan punya waktu luang agak banyak, hehehe, dan lagi si V3 itu pemalas! Review bukannya di bales-balesin malah di biarin, dasar author tidah bertanggung jawab! MANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU! *nyolong towa mesjid* (v3 pasti tahu saya hanya bercanda :D, candaan kami memang seperti ini) untuk masayalh typo, di chap ini, nanti saya periksa lagi okay ;)**

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF : ngga apa-apa kok, kita malah seneng di review terus :D genre nya emang tragedy, kan banyak yang mati, tragedy di sini lebih di tunjukin ke masa lalu mereka, dan Ino emang punya sodara laki-laki. Dan untuk bahasa inggris, salahin si v3 tuh, ahahahhaa *ampun fit!***

**Pah : -_-, caci maki? Saya sih terima, kalo v3 pasti langsung mewek dia, dia kan cengeng XD… hehheee, maaf yah di potong pas lagi seru-serunya, v3 emang rese.**

**Obsynyx Virderald : emang, dia kan begitu, partnernya sendiri di kata-katain, cowok kece begini di bilang rese #plak… saya bukannya suka daun muda, tapi sudah melakukannya saat muda, wahahahahaa… mereka kan jago bunuh dan segala macem karena di latih dulunya :D**

**SS : iya memanng, tapi kit harus berpegang teguh sama prinsip fict! Membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin! *kibar bendera* Saku-Karin ga akan saya buat lemonnya, Cuma mau buat adegan Karin yg maksa saku, itu juga kayaknya masih lama, itu ide dari pihak aku loh *jadi ngebocorin deh***

**Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki : gimana sih, kok baru review di chapter dua! Chapternya si v3 pula, chapter sayanya manaaa? #DiGiles**

**Uchiharuno phorepeerr : tua? Saya tidak tua, v3 yang tua, ketu, kecil-kecil tua XD, ayo dong bikin akunnya, enak loh bisa langsung terjun ke fict fave :D**

**Icha yukina clyne : hhmm, jadi ini yah ade-adeannya fi v3 di dunia FFN, komenmu lucu sekali orangnya juga pasti lucu *Ditebas v3* maaf sya hanya bercanda… tentang masalah antagonis, kita memang butuh Hinata, tapi bukan bermaksud bashing :D**

**Minma : ngga bashing kok, Cuma dapet peran jahat aja :D**

**Sono dana : ini udah update, cepet kan? hahahahaha *tumbeeeen***

**Kikyo Fujikazu : Itachi dan Gaara coming soon yaa :D**

**V3Holic n RaffaLovers : XD, penname mu membuat saya blushing… saya memang sengaja mau coba cerita yang berat, bisa apa ngga :D**

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha : Hahahaa, v3 sialan, sembarangan dia kalo ngomong, ngga kok, saya bakalan update kalo emang ada waktu, saya ngga bisa mentingin fict dibanding pekerjaan :D**

**GerardErza : saya cowok tuleeen, mau bukti? Nyahahahaha**

**Nyuu cHan94 : iya ini udah update :x)**

** vkurosakiyahoo : oh, kamu yang mengusulkan yah, makasih yah usulnya, pasti kita tanggepin lah XD**

**Naomi Kanzaki : udah tahu kan siapa targetnya, hehehee**

**Wakamiya Hikaru No login : Ino bakalan tau kok tentang elite assassin ini, di tunggu aja yah :D**

**Ran Murasaki NH : iya ayahnya Ino, hahhaaahahhaaa, ketebaak deeeh ;P**

**Karasu Uchiha : panggil saya kakak aja, kalo v3 tante aja, hahahaha**

**Momijy-kun : masa lalu sasusaku itu antara saya atau fitri yang membuatnya nanti, kita belum ngebahas tentang hal itu, hahahaha**

**Sindi 'Kucing pink : iya, ayahnya Ino kok… city hunter? Versi dramanya atau versi komik? Saya ngga suka versi dramanya :D**

**Penggemar berat V3Raffa-senpai : ro-romantis? FIT! Kita dibilang romantis! Jadian aja apa kita? Huahahahahaa #DilemparBaskom elite assassin ini menuhin permintaan juga tergantung imbalannya, dan jangan lupa, ayahnya Ino itu politikus ;)**

**D3rin : eehh? Temen-temen di mana? Berapa banyak remaja sih yang tahu FFN? *maaf katro* masalah nasib Ino, itu v3 yang buat, saya serahkan pada v3, hahahhaaa**

**Uchihaiykha : saya lebih update kilat lagi kan? hahahahaa**

**Aoi ciel : di sini kami sedikit membuat semua karakter tuh OOC, jadi jangan terlalu berharap ciri khas mereka yang di aslinya akan kami munculin di sini yah, maaf loh **

**Hana : tragedy bukan berarti sad ending, tragedy di sini untuk masa lalu mereka, dan di pertengahan juga ada adegan tragedy… untuk masalah ending saya masih debat sama v3.**

**Naaah, udah saya bales kan? oh iya ada pesen dari v3, katanya chapter berikutnya dia belum tahu kapan mau di buat, soalnya dia bilang gini ke saya *Ceritanya ngadu* "Raffa! Gara-gara lo maksa gue bikin chapter 2, ide lover eternal gue jadi buyar!" dan saya hanya bisa tertawa nista, hahahahahaa, maaf yah fit, berjuanglah, aku akan terus mendukungmu, kan udah dapet kain bali :p *ga ngaruh***


	4. Chapter 4

**-_- Raffa brengsek! XD**

**Iya, nih aku bales yah review kalian, kemaren soalnya mepet waktunya, bukannya males, jangan dengerin apa yang laki-laki hidung belang itu katakan tentang diriku yah teman-teman :D**

**Raffalovers V3holic : ini udah update cepet kan?**

**Obsinyx : iya, dia emang hobbynya buka aib, ino bukan penghalang hubungan sasusaku kok, tenang aja, we both like her ;)**

**Naomi : emang mati yang elit tuh gmn de? ._.a**

**Pink : hehehee, tunggu aja yah konflik yang akan terjadi pada pasangan favorit kita ini :D**

**Pah : ngga bohong, apa yang dibilang raffa itu bohong, jangan dipercaya… dan tentang kknya ino, ditunggu aja yah siapa kakaknya ino itu :D**

**Gerarderza : hahahaa, mau bukti apa? Nanti aku bilangin ke dia, iya emang jarang author cowok, aku aja tadinya ngira dia banci XD**

**Ran : Ino gabung kok *nih aku kasih bocoran***

**Wakamiya : dia cowok kok, tapi malem berubah jadi cewek , hahahahhaa #Piss raffa**

**Momijy : Gaara ada, kalo Sai masih dipikirin lagi, hehehee**

**Bluremi : kalo raffa yang bikin pasti ada lemonnya, aku juga lagi mulai belajar bikin lemon, biar ga kalah dari raffa :D mohon kritikannya yah…**

**Kira : your voice udah tamat sayang -_-"**

**Sindi : dramanya city hunter aneh yah, ino bakalan jadi slah satu elite assassine kok, di tunggu aja yah prosesnya :D**

**Icha : halaah neng, makasih reviewnya, kalo mau tanya lebih banyak kef b aja, kamu kan orangnya penasaran bgt, ga tega juga mikirinnya, hahahaha, yang ngebantu mereka? Yg nyiksa sasu? Itu RAHASIA, ahahhahahaa**

**BlueHaruchi : ayahnya Ino itu salah satu orang yang khilaf karena kekuasaan harta, sekarang kan banyak orang2 yg kaya jadi jahat, bahkan tega ngebunuh istri n anaknya sendiri… jadi dia murni jahat, kalo Hinata… ehm, kayaknya masih agak lama deh dia muncul :D**

**SS : Ino ikut Sasuke kok **

**FhYLvRhy ELF : gpp, review aja terus, kita seneng banget kok, hehhehehe… dan iya, naruto itu suka sama sakura, ga makan temen kok, dia kan ga nikung :p… akur sama raffa? Ga ah, ga sudi, wakakakakaa **

**Ninda : terima kasih yah :D**

**Hikari : makasih yaaaah :D**

**Uchiha Henrich Gaara : iya, jujur aku juga seneng, raffa emang pinter sih kalo bikin adegan itu, ngayalin itu adalah dia n cewek incerannya, *Buka aib dikit***

**Rama : kakaknya Ino? Di tunggu yah jawabannya, hehehee**

**Rizuka : gpp kok, kamu review di chapter yg aku update aja, hahahahaa becanda… chap kemaren pendek? Raffa emang pemalas! PM aja ke dia, protes, hahahaa**

**Hasni kazuyakamenashi : lemon narusaku ngga ada, naruto ga berani sampe segitunya, lima kali lipatnya itu kan idenya raffa, jangan tagih ke aku yah, hahahahaa**

**Uchihaiyka : ini kurang kilat apaa? -_-"**

**Syarah : hehehee, Hinata perannya masih dirahasiakan, jangan kecewa dong, ikutin aja alurnya, fufufufufu**

**Chadeschan : gpp, asal chapter berikutnya jangan lupa review yah, hahahhaa… killing scenenya mulai chapter depan bakalan sadis-sadis, kuat kan?**

**Uchiharuno phorepeerr : iya, chapter yg raffa buat pasti ada lemonnya, dia kan mesum :p… jodoh sama raffa? TIDAAAAAKKKK *kabur ke pelukan Sasuke***

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"_Pagi hari, di temukan politikus terkenal bernama Miyazawa Jyou tergeletak di depan rumahnya dalam keadaan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya, di perkirakan orang yang membunuh politikus ini sangat handal dan tidak memliki rekan, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan barang di dalam rumahnya. Para tetangga juga tidak mengetahui adanya keributan tengah malam. Apakah ini semua perbuatan dari elite assassin yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tipik panas masyara-"_

_Cliiik_

"Teme, kenapa di matikaaaan!"

"Berita itu tidak ada gunanya," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tapi kejadian itu seolah kita yang perbuat, padahal tadi malam kita menjalani misi lain," ucap Neji.

Saat ini, Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji berada di ruang tv, pagi hari di hari libur memang paling nyaman kalau berkumpul bersama. Sejak kejadian tadi malam, satu-satunya misi yang mereka jalani dengan hasil yang sangat tidak memuaskan, karena beberapa peraturan di langgar di mulai dari Shikamaru.

Saat ini Sasuke sedikit diam dari biasanya, laki-laki itu masih memikirkan tentang kondisi Sakura saat dia pulang. Tatapan kosong itu, persis tatapan yang Sakura alami ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Apakah Sakura merindukan orang tuanya? Atau… Sakura kembali pada sosok gelapnya? Sosok gelap yang Sasuke kubur dalam-dalam dari ingatan wanita itu. Di saat sedang memikirkan kekasihnya itu, suara teriakan menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke yang tadinya sedang duduk santai sambil berpikir, langsung bangkit dan lari ke arah munculnya suara itu. Di ikuti oleh Neji dan Naruto. Sesampainya pada sosok Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri di dapur sambil menunjuk seseorang, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang matanya berbinar-binar, "KENAPA ADA INOOO?"

Ino, sosok yang di tunjuk Sakura kini hanya berdiri terdiam sambil dipapah oleh Shikamru, _"How should I know,"_ jawab Ino pelan.

"Ada apa ini? Sakura apa kau tidak a-" ucapan Karin yang tadi sempat panik kini terdiam.

"Kenapa bisa ada Ino? Ya ampun, dada kananmu kenapa? Kenapa di balut perban? Shikamaru kenapa bisa bersama Ino? Kenapa hanya aku yang kageeeeeet!"

"Sakura," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang kini sedang panik, memegang bahu mungil wanita itu dan menepuk kepalanya, "Ada yang harus kami bicarakan dengan Ino, khusus untuk masalah ini, aku mengizinkanmu ikut serta dalam rapat."

Mata Sakura kembali berbinar, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Dan sekarang di sini lah mereka berada, di ruangan tempat Naruto melakukan hacking pada malam hari itu. Semua berkumpul atas perintah Sasuke. Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membantu Ino berjalan dan memposisikannya di sofa, Sakura duduk di samping Ino sementara Karin berdiri di samping Sakura. Sasuke duduk di sofa yang muat untuk dua orang, hanya dengan satu tatapan Sasuke pada Sakura, wanita itu mengerti, Sasuke ingin dia duduk di sampingnya. Akhirnya Sakura bangkit dan berganti posisi, itu lebih baik dari pada Sasuke terus menatapinya dengan tatapan sinis.

Naruto bersender di meja kerjanya, Shikamaru bersender di pintu sedangkan Neji duduk di sofa yang nganggur. Begitu semua sudah siap untuk melakukan pembicaraan serius ini, Sasuke memulainya, "Neji, tolong terjemahkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku ke dalam bahasa inggris, dan Shikamaru, terjemahkan semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Ino" perintah Sasuke dengan tujuan agar Sakura mengerti.

"Okay" jawab Neji dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Pertama, kita akan membahas masalahmu, Ino," ucap Sasuke yang di iringi oleh translate Neji agar Ino mengerti.

"Aku?"

"Kau mempunyai dua pilihan di sini, kami telah memenuhi _red mail_ mu, tapi karena misi kami gagal, kami tidak akan mengambil imbalan itu. Tapi kau menyaksikan aksi kami, dan kau melihat salah satu orang di antara kami," jelas Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru seolah menyindir.

"Ka-kalian… _elite assassin_?" ujar Ino tidak percaya.

"Pilihannya ada dua," Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino, "Satu, kau pilih tinggal di sini, kami membiarkanmu hidup dan mengizinkanmu melakukan aktifitas sehari-harimu dengan satu syarat, kau harus berguna untuk kami… atau pilihan kedua... mati."

Mendengar pilihan yang Sasuke tawarkan, Sakura bereaksi, akan mengatakan sesuatu namun tangan Sasuke memberi kode agar Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi Sakura heran ketika dia melirik Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru.. mereka malah tersenyum? Kenapa? Itu karena mereka sangat tahu Sasuke. Dan Sakura sendiri kurang peka dengan perlakuan Sasuke untuknya. Mereka mengerti maksud Sasuke, dia meminta Ino untuk tinggal karena dia tahu, tidak mungkin Ino kembali ke rumah itu, tawaran untuk tinggal di sini juga bukan untuk kepentingan Ino tapi Sakura… Seolah Sasuke memberi pilihan, jadi teman Sakura… atau mati.

Dan, kalau dia menelantarkan Ino dan tidak membawanya ke mansion, Sakura bisa khawatir, Sasuke bisa menerka semua apa yang terjadi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura. Ino menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam dengan tatapan tegas, "Aku sudah berjanji, kalau kalian berhasil membunuh ayahku, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh kekayaanku… mungkin untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan atau… berguna untuk kalian," jawab Ino mewakili memilih jawaban untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Saat Shikamaru selesai menerjemahkan, Sakura tersenyum pada Ino sambil menghela nafas, bersyukur Ino memilih keputusan itu. Melirik Sakura yang sedang tersenyum senang, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, hampir tidak kelihatan oleh Sakura. Namun di sadari oleh Ino. Laki-laki ini… benar-benar sakit jiwa.

"Satu syarat lagi untukmu," ujar Sasuke smabil beranjak dari duduknya, membawa Sakura untuk keluar, "Pelajari bahasa jepang."

Kemudian dia keluar bersama Sakura, meninggalkan yang lainnya di dalam, bahkan belum sempat mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Dasar pantat ayam gila," geram Karin yang kesal, baru sebentar bersama Sakura, sudah langsung di sabotase oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kesal? Yang disuruh belajar bahasa jepang itu kan Ino, bukan kau," ujar Neji dengan wajah bingung, melihat ekspresi Karin yang sangat kesal, Neji membuat candaan, "Jangan-jangan kau suka pada Sasuke!"

_Bleeetak!_

Asbak sukses mendarat di kepala Neji.

"Aku kan hanya bercandaa~"

"Candaanmu tidak lucu! Pantas saja Tenten meninggalkanmu!"

"Tolong di ralat, kita pisah karena beda SMA!"

"Hahaha, sudah-sudaaah, kalian ini bertengkaar terus, jangan-jangan kalian jodoh," ledek Naruto.

"Sampai mati aku tidak sudi punya suami seperti dia," desis Karin.

"Aku juga, kau tidak ada sisi femininnya sama sekali, contohlah Sakura dan Ino ini," ucap Neji.

"Hhh, pembicaraan yang tidak berkelas," Shikamaru memutuskan untuk keluar.

Walaupun pembicaraan itu tidak ada yang Ino mengerti, tapi gadis itu merasa nyaman oleh suasana ini, hingga gadis berambut pirang itu kini sedikit tersenyum karena melihat Neji dan Karin adu mulut. Tapi saat dia melihat Shikamaru pergi, Ino memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Melihat Shikamaru sudah sedikit jauh, Ino berlari dan memanggilnya, "S-Shikama- hyaaa!"

Karena belum terlalu jauh, Shikamaru menoleh saat Ino sedikit memanggil namanya, dia melihat tubuh Ino yang lunglai dan akan terjatuh, dengan gerakan yang cepat, Shikamaru menghampiri Ino dan menahan tubuh gadis yang ringan itu.

_Greb._

"*M-maaf."

"*Ada apa? Jangan lari-lari, kau ini belum sembuh benar, kalau lukamu makin parah bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh Sakura," ucap Shikamaru smabil membantu Ino berdiri dengan benar.

"*Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, karena sudah merawat lukaku tadi malam."

"Sama-sama, tubuhmu kuat juga yah, biasanya orang yang habis kena tembak tidak akan mudah untuk berdiri."

"*Yah, aku kan kuat," jawab Ino smabil tersenyum. Melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajah gadis ini membuat Shikamaru yang tadinya berwajah datar juga jadi ikut tersenyum.

"*Maaf yah," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"*Untuk?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, tatapannya menyendu sambil tangannya berusaha menyentuh dada kanan Ino yang terlilit perban yang diikat sehingga tangan kanannya menggantung.

"*Oh, " Ino menyadarinya, "Tidak apa-apa, niatmu ingin menyelamatkanku kan?"

Tidak bisa di pungkiri, saat itu Shikamaru lepas kontrol melihat posisi Ino yang akan di bunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri, karena… itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian dulu yang di timpa oleh dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru melupakan kejadian itu.

"*Ehm, boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Ino pelan, "Kenapa kalian membentuk tim _elite assassin_? Kenapa kalian membunuh? Dan… kenapa Sakura sepertinya tidak ikut turun tangan? Apa dia yang memerintahkan kalian untuk-"

"*Tidak, kau salah," potong Shikamaru, "Justru Sakura lah yang memberikan kesempatan pada kami untuk hidup."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian Shikamaru tersenyum percaya diri, "Kau juga suatu saat akan sangat mengerti, kenapa Sasuke membawamu kesini."

Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda tadi, sedangkan Ino hanya berdiri di depan pintu tempat tadi mereka rapat. Saat sedang memandangi punggung Shikamaru, lamunan Ino buyar oleh suara yang keluar dari pintu yang terbuka di dalamnya.

"*Sakura… dia itu berbeda dari kami," ucap Karin tiba-tiba pada Ino.

"*Maksudmu?"

"*Kami semua bisa berkumpul berkat dia," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum, "Aku… tidak akan membiarkan dia terjun ke dalam dunia yang kotor ini."

Ino sedikit terpana melihat kesungguhan Karin yang benar-benar menjaga Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang telah Sakura lakukan sehingga mereka begitu menjaga wanita itu? Padahal kalau Ino lihat sepintas, Sakura tidak ada istimewanya, apa dia yang memiliki mansion ini? Rasanya tidak, karena semua kendali di pegang oleh Sasuke. Kalau begitu seharusnya mereka menghormati Sasuke lebih dari Sakura kan?

"*Di lihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau masih bingung yah, Ino?" sambung Neji yang masih bersender di sofa, untuk mendengar perkataan Neji lebih jelas, Ino masuk kembali ke ruangan itu.

"*Dulu, Sakura-chan lah yang membuat kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini," kali ini Naruto menambahkan.

"*Intinya, kami yang dulu tidak mempunyai apa-apa, dari teman, rumah dan keluarga… Sakura dengan polosnya mengulurkan tangan pada kami yang saat itu sedang terpuruk," jelas Karin.

"*Walaupun Sasuke lah yang sebenarnya membantu kami, tapi itu semua atas permintaan Sakura," lanjut Neji.

"*Sasuke… dan Sakura itu…" ucap Ino ragu.

"*Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, aku orang pertama yang ikut dengan mereka sangat mengerti bagaimana hubungan mereka, aku juga mengagumi mereka yang saling mengerti satu sama lain, makanya aku ingin menjaga mereka berdua," ujar Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sedikit berat itu.

Ino terdiam, ternyata mereka semua yang berada di sini sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga, dan masa lalu mereka pasti sangat buruk, tidak ada apa-apanya mungkin di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Ino merasa malu karena sempat merasa menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Ternyata orang lain juga ada yang lebih parah dari dirinya sendiri.

"*Makanya, aku ingin kau bersikap baik pada Sakura, sekalinya dia ingin menolong orang, lawan maupun kawan, itu sudah pasti perasaannya yang sebenarnya," sambung Karin.

"*Tapi justru itulah sifat Sakura-chan yang paling bahaya," lanjut Naruto dengan wajah serius, begitu Neji dan Karin menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia melanjutkan, "Mengerti kan maksudku?"

"*Hhh, yaah, itu memang tidak menguntungkan bagi pihak musuh yah," gumam Neji.

"*Sebenarnya, **dia** juga mengusulkan agar Sakura di ikut sertakan dalam tim ini," ucap Karin.

"*Tapi Sasuke menolaknya, dia tidak mengizinkan Sakura melihat darah yang berserakan dimana-mana," jelas Neji.

Kali ini Ino menebak, "*Sepertinya diantara kalian semua… yang paling sadis itu Sasuke yah?"

Semua menoleh menatap Ino dengan senyuman bingung, "*Kau salah," jawab Naruto, sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya, ekspresi Karin dan Neji berubah menjadi pilu, "Diantara kami semua, Sakura-chan lah yang paling kejam."

"*Hah? Maksudmu? Sakura? Orang seperti dia?" tanya Ino yang tidak percaya, wanita lembut seperti Sakura ternyata adalah yang paling kejam di antara semuanya.

"*Kau bisa cari di internet, kasus paling panas lima tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang membuat Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri akibat kelalaiannya, Sakura berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan, karena itu, sejak kejadian itu… Sasuke selalu mengurung Sakura di dalam mansion dan selalu memberikan _hypnotherapy_ pada Sakura sebelum tidur," ujar Karin.

"*Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu?" tanya Ino.

"*Aku tidak berani cerita, bisa-bisa aku di bunuh oleh teme, karena teme bilang kita tidak boleh ada yang membicarakan topic itu, topic lima tahun yang lalu adalah topic yang paling tabu di mansion ini, jadi kau harus hati-hati," usul Naruto.

Ino kembali terdiam, masih sangat banyak misteri tentang orang-orang yang tinggal di mansion ini, kenapa Sakura dulu selalu di kurung, menjadi se sadis apa Sakura dulu? Apa yang Sakura lakukan sehingga orang-orang ini begitu menghargainya? Dan… apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru dulu? Itulah yang paling membuat gadis berambut pirang ini sangat penasaran.

.

.

"Aahhnnggg! Sasuke-kuun! He-hentikaaaaaan~ aaaaaaaahhh!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan desahan Sakura dan rontaan wanita itu yang kini sedang berada di bawah dekapannya. Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, memberikan kepuasan untuk dirinya sendiri juga untuk Sakura. Sampai Sasuke merasakan klimaksnya, dia menanam lebih dalam kejantanannya dengan satu kali dorongan.

"Aaaghhh!"

"Hyaaaaaa!~ ngghhh~"

Merasa sudah sampai pada batasnya, Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura, "Hah… hah… hah… masih ada tiga ronde lagi, Sakura."

"Apa! Tidak mau! Sasuke-kun kau jahaat~ aku sudah lelaaaah~" Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu, namun Sasuke tidak beranjak, dia malah sengaja memberatkan tubuhnya di atas Sakura, "Aku bercanda, aku tidak akan memaksamu," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup kening Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sejak dari ruangan tadi, Sasuke terus merengut dan membawa Sakura ke kamar mereka lalu langsung menyerang Sakura, dengan satu helaan nafas, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang dan membawa tubuh Sakura agar tidur di atas dadanya, "Si dobe."

"Ng? ada apa dengan Naruto?" Sakura menaikan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Dia… dari tadi selalu mencuri pandang padamu, aku tidak suka."

"…" Sakura hanya bisa bengong mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, yang benar saja? Sampai Naruto pun dia cemburui? "Sasuke-kun… ini Naruto loh yang kita bicarakan."

"Ya, ini Naruto yang kita bicarakan, dan Naruto yang kita bicarakan ini sudah mulai menyukaimu."

"Pfffttt,Ahahahahhaa," dan pernyataan Sasuke yang satu itu membuat Sakura tertawa menggelegar.

"Apa maksud dari tawamu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan jengkel.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kamu itu pemikiran dari mana sih?"

"Itu… aku bisa merasakannya!" sewot Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya kamu stress atas kejadian semalam yah? Apa yang terjadi sih? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ini kan hari minggu, santai saja."

"Sakura! Jangan meledekku!"

Saat Sasuke sedang emosi karena di jahili oleh kekasihnya itu, hpnya berbunyi, Sasuke lupa mengaktifkan silent mode, akhirnya dengan kesal Sasuke mengangkatnya, "Ada apa!"

"_Woaw! Santai teme! Apa salahku?"_

"Ah, ada apa dobe?" nada Sasuke memelan, dan Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekpresi Sasuke yang sedang mendumel, saat Sasuke sedang menerima telepon dari Naruto, Sakura memainkan rambut Sasuke sambil bersenandung dan sesekali memeluk dada bidang Sasuke, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita harus menyusun strategi yang halus, oke, malam ini jam 8 berkumpul di ruanganku," kemudian Sasuke menutup hpnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"_Red mail_… tapi kali ini sepertinya akan sulit," jawab Sasuke sambil berpikir, Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya, meihat Sakura dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya, Sasuke melirik kemudian tersenyum, "Tenang saja, seberapa pun bahaya yang ku tempuh, aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh orang yang telah membuat kita sengsara itu," ujar Sasuke lembut sambil membelai pipi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sasuke, "Aku akan tunggu kamu pulang, kita lanjutkan ronde berikutnya setelah misimu selesai."

"Oke."

.

.

"Habisi salah satu anggota dewan perwakilan rakyat, namanya Saito Fujiwara, imbalan yang dia berikan adalah satu sertifikat tanda kepemilikan villa di pulau Hawaii, terima atau tidak?" jelas Naruto yang sdang berhadapan di depan laptopnya.

Karin berdiri di samping Naruto, Neji meracik penemuan barunya, Shikamaru mempersiapkan beberapa senapan dan Sasuke hanya duduk sambil melipat tangannya, "Setahuku, tempat tinggalnya banyak alarm dan pengawasannya sangat ketat, baiklah… Karin, aku akan mengirimmu lebih dahulu, kita awasi gerak-geriknya, kalau bisa pancing dia sampai Saito menyadari keberadaanmu dan sebisa mungkin bikin dia membawamu kerumahnya, agar kita tahu seberapa ketat pengawasan di rumahnya."

"Baik," jawab Karin.

"Naruto, bisa kau cari jadwal Saito besok?" tanya Sasuke,

"Sebentar," Naruto membobol rancangan site yang di buat khusus untuk para anggota dewan itu, kemudian, "Dapat, besok dia akan mengadakan rapat di hotel, letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah kok."

"Baiklah, rencana pertama kita jalankan besok, Neji… siapkan apa saja yang perlu di siapkan, gas bius, sleepy spray, dan beberapa lencana yang berbentuk cctv agar Karin dapat memasangkannya di kerah atau pergelangan tangannya," perintah Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, senjata?"

_Cekrek._

"Beres," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengetes senapannya.

"Ah, teme!" ekspresi Naruto membuat Sasuke penasaran, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan, "Dia… lihat ini catatan kehidupannya, sempat menjadi tersangka pada kejadian…9 tahun yang lalu?"

Mata Sasuke membulat dan reaksinya langsung di luar dugaan, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat ke layar laptop Naruto, terlihat foto sosok laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki tubuh tegap, rambut klimis dan kumis yang tidak enak di pandang itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat jahat, membuat Sasuke makin mengeras ekspresinya, "Jangan-jangan…"

"9 tahun yang lalu? Itu kan kejadian saat musibah menimpa Sakura dan kau, ya kan?" tanya Karin.

"Tolong… jangan katakan apapun pada Sakura," ucap Sasuke pada siapa saja yang mendengarnya di ruangan itu.

.

.

Pagi hari, Sakura berjalan dengan sambil sesekali melirik pada orang yang di sebelahnya, bingung apa yang harus di bicarakan. Merasa canggung, dia mendumel, kenapa menjalani misi harus di pagi hari? Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian bersama sosok orang yang sangat ingin Sakura jadikan teman, namun tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakannya. Beruntung ada Shikamaru, jadi suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

"*Mana pacarmu dan yang lain?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Eh?" kaget. Itulah reaksi Sakura pertama saat Ino tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Dia bertanya, mana Sasuke dan yang lain," kata Shikamaru.

"Kau saja yang jawab," gumam Sakura pelan.

"*Mereka sedang menjalani misi baru," jawab Shikamaru.

"*Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"*Harus ada yang menjaga si tuan putri satu ini salah satu di antara kami, karena peranku tidak terlalu di butuhkan hari ini, maka aku lah yang mendapat tugas merepotkan begini."

Ino tersenyum, walaupun Shikamaru bicara malas-malasan begitu, entah kenapa Ino tahu kalau sebenarnya Shikamaru sendiri tidak keberatan untuk menjaga Sakura, dan lagi… Ino bersyukur ternyata Shikamaru lah yang harus tinggal, itu artinya Ino bisa bersama Shikamaru seharian.

"Kalian jangan bicara yang tidak kumengerti dong~" keluh Sakura.

"Makanya, belajar sana," ejek Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah belajar kok sedikit-sedikit dengan Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura.

"O iya, Sakura, istirahat nanti sampai pulang, jangan pernah lepas dari pandanganku," pint Shikamaru.

"…" Sakura menganga ketika mendengar Shikamaru berucap begitu, memergoki ekspresi Sakura saat inim, Shikamaru sewot, "Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, hah!"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja ucapanmu lama-lama mirip Sasuke-kun… makanya aku kaget," jawab Sakura spontan.

"Cih, ayo cepat jalan," Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, mana mungkin dia bilang kalau diam-diam, Shikamaru kagum pada sosok Sasuke yang tegas dan berkharisma itu. Sakura hanya terkekeh sedikit sdangkan Ino… tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menatap punggung laki-laki itu.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9, saat ini para elite assassin sedang berada di dalam mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai oleh Neji, mereka memakai pakaian biasa, casual selayaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Karena tubuh mereka yang tinggi, dan tubuh Karin yang seksi, orang-orang tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau mereka ini berumur 16 tahun.

Mobil mereka parkir sekitar 100 meter dari hotel tempat Saito rapat, "Tadi kita sudah lihat dia masuk kan? sekarang sudah lewat dari 2 jam, Karin, siap-siap," perintah Sasuke.

"Okay," Karin mengambil tas kecilnya dan berjalan menuju hotel, dengan high heels yang tingginya 15 cm, tank top dengan setelah sweater manis di padukan dengan rok mini, siapa laki-laki yang tidak tergoda oleh penampilan itu? Buktinya sekarang para pria tengah menatapi sosok Karin yang begitu mempesona.

Saat sedang berjalan, pikiran Karin hanya satu, bagaimana keadaan Sakura di sekolah sendirian di kelasnya? Wanita ini benar-benar khawatir pada Sakura, sampai-sampai dia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

_Bruuk!_

"Ah, maaf aku melamun," ucap Karin. Ternyata yang ditabraknya itu… anak kecil? Tidak… tidak bisa dibilang anak kecil juga karena orang yang Karin tabrak sudah memiliki dada? Perempuan berambut hitam pendek seleher, ketika gadis itu menoleh, dia memiliki mata biru pucat.

Karin mengulurkan tangannya, diraih oleh satu tangan oleh gadis itu, karena satu lagi dia sedang memegang benda yang adalah PSP? Sedang apa gadis tipe begini berjalan di daerah sini? Itulah pemikiran Karin.

"Terima kasih, nee-san," ucapnya sambil tersenyum aneh dan nada yang kekanak-kanakan.

Kemudian gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Karin, sedangkan Karin yang masih berdiri disitu hanya bengong dan kembali pada tujuan pertamanya.

Dua jam Karin menunggu Saito selesai dari rapatnya, berarti sat ini sudah jam 11. saat Karin sedang melihat ke arah jam tangannya, dia mendengar ada percakapan suara laki-laki dewasa yang terdengar dari lorong lobby hotel itu. Saat Karin menoleh, benar saja, dia adalah Saito Fujiwara. Karin mengaktifkan wireless yang terpasang di jam tangannya, serta cctv yang dipasang di pin, yang kini tertempel di dada kirinya.

"Target terlihat," ucap karin pelan.

Karin menggunakan earphone kecil agar dapat mendengar perintah dari Sasuke, _"Dekati dia, pakai cara apapun agar dia membawamu kerumahnya."_

Karin beranjak dari tempatnya berjalan menuju tempat Saito yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya mungkin. Saat perkumpulan itu sudha bubar, Karin sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Saito dan mencengkram jas laki-laki itu.

"Hei Nona, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Saito yang langsung reflek memegang tubuh Karin.

"Ah, maaf tuan… Anemia ku kambuh," ujar Karin yang sengaja mengenakan make up pucat, Karin sengaja berpose sedikit menunduk agar tank topnya sedikit terbuka sehingga Saito bsia meluhat belahan dadanya, saat Saito tertarik dan mendekati tubuh Karin, wanita yang memakai kacamata ini menempelkan pahanya sedikit pada tangan Saito, "Maaf, aku masih sedikit pusing."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan sakit, mau kubawa ke dokter?"

"Tidak usah, nanti juga pulih," tolak Karin.

Saat para bodyguard Saito berkumpul, Saito menyuruh mereka untuk bubar, dengan senyum yang menyeringai, Saito mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin, lengannya merangkul dada Karin seolah kalau orang lihat Saitu sedang menolongnya berdiri, padahal dia sedang sengaja menggenggam dada Karin yang bisa dibilang besar itu, "Bagaimana kalau istirahat sebentar di rumahku?

"_Berhasil!"_

"Apa… tidak apa-apa, tuan?" tanya Karin pura-pura gugup dan lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan sakit, aku punya banyak obat di sana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," akhirnya Karin menyetujuinya.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil, Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"_Part one, success."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : nah, ada sedikit berita buruk nih untuk kalian, aku dan Raffa mulai besok ngga bisa update sekilat ini… jadi update kilatnya hanya bisa sampai chapter 4, soalnya besok aku harus ada interview, lusa aku ada acara nonton bareng para pemain the Raid XD**

**Sedangkan Raffa sendiri, kerjaannya mulai menumpuk, kemaren dia curhat katanya pengen cincang bossnya, hahahaa, jadi maaf yah kalo nunggunya agak lama… kita sudah ngasih tahu loh kalo ngga bisa update cepet.**

**Oh iya, sekedar informasi juga, mulai chapter depan aku dan Raffa akan masukin permintaan seseorang dengan Penname Okakura Roman yang menawarkan OC-nya untuk ikut serta di dalam fict ini, terima kasih yah, berkat dia cerita kami makin terbantu. :D**

**V3Yagami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guys, maaf yah sudah menunggu lama, saya mau cerita sedikit nih di sini, gpp kan?**

**Kemarin saya sudah bertemu dengan V3yagami, kita sempet lunch bareng juga, terus kita ngebahas tentang fict collab ini, kita juga ngomongin review-review kalian kok, fitri bilang katanya review kalian bikin dia semangat, malah dia pengen ngasih sesuatu ke kalian sebagai ucapan terima kasih, tapi dia bingung… dan cara dia ngomong itu… saya angkat tangan -_-, bawel banget, ngga bisa berhenti ngomong, orangnya juga ngotot, gampang diboongin, dan agak lemot. Hahahahahaa**

**Kemarin waktu kita pesen makan, saya bener-bener kaget, ternyata fitri ini makannya banyak banget kaya kuli, dijamin yang jadi cowoknya bisa bangkrut! wkwkwkk**

**Jadi intinya, saya dan Fitri sudah jatuh cinta pada kalian yang sering me review fict-fict kami :D**

**Khusus SAKURA HATERS : wah, saya kaget dapet flame kaya gitu, kalau ini fict saya sendiri sih saya ngga mempersalahkannya yah, Cuma kan ini fict collab, saya ngga mau nantinya partner saya jadi pundung gara-gara kamu. Saya sih Cuma ngasih saran, kalo ngasih flame jangan bawa-bawa karakter favorit non, itu malah memperburuk nama Hinata Lovers loh. Yah tapi kembali lagi, sepertinya anda ini masih labil, atau jangan-jangan ALAY LABIL? Upz, maaf capslock jebol. Pokoknya terima kasih udah membuat flame di fict kami, berkat flame anda, kami jadi tahu betapa populernya kami di FFN ini, hahahahahahaa *tertawa nista**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Seklah sudah bubar, Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya dengan wajah murung, sangat sepi rasanya kelas tidak ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Apalagi Shikamaru dan Ino hanya datange ke kelas di saat istirahat. Wanita bermata _emerald_ ini sangat jenuh dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Meninggalkan sekolah yang membosankan. Ternyata sekolah tidak begitu menyenangkan apabila orang yang selalu bersama kita itu tidak ada. Saat langkahnya akan meninggalkan kelas, Sakura melihat sosok Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"Siap pulang?" tanya Shikamaru dan diberikan jawaban anggukan dari Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Sakura sedikit kaget ketika mendengar Ino bertanya tidak menggunakan bahasa inggris, sebelum Sakura bertanya, Shikamaru menjelaskan, "Sepanjang kelas tadi, dia belajar, daya tanggapnya sangat cepat, tidak sepertimu."

"Weee, biarin," ledek Sakura, "Aku baik-baik saja kok," Sakura kembali pada Ino.

Ino memberikan senyum lembut pada Sakura, entah kenapa setelah mendengar cerita dari para _elite assassin_ yang mengatakan kalau Sakura lah yang paling kejam, Ino malah menjadi ingin lebih dekat dari Sakura, Ino berpikir, sosok Sakura ini adalah sosok manusia yang sangat kesepian dan tidak menentu jalan pikiran dan perasaan. Tidak butuh belajar psikolog untuk mengetahui hal itu, di lihat dari cara bicara dan ekspresi Sakura pun, semua akan menyadarinya.

"Shikamaru," panggil Sakura pelan, "Apa ada kemungkinan… suatu saat aku akan ikut serta dalam misi kalian?"

"…" Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, melirik wajah Sakura yang kini kembali murung, "Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu, kau tahu sendiri akan hal itu."

"Tapi…"

"Mengertilah, dia melarangmu karena tidak ingin kau terluka, misi yang kami jalani ini sangat bahaya."

"Jadi benar yah… satu-satunya yang tinggal di mansion yang tidak berguna itu… aku…"

"Bukan begitu, justru… aahhh, sudahlah, kau tanyakan sendiri saja nanti pada Sasuke," _cih, sial, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyemangati perempuan yang sedang murung!_ Geram Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

Lokasi berpindah. Kini _elite assassin_ sedang berada pada jarak 1km dari depan gerbang rumah Saito Fujiwara. Di dalam mobil sedan yang sedang mereka naiki ini terdapat beberapa layar LCD yang di setting oleh Naruto agar dapat memantau gerak-gerik Saito dari kamera cctv yang dipasang di dada kiri Karin dalam bentuk pin.

Situasi terlihat saat Karin memasuki rumah politikus itu, guci-guci mewah yang berukuran jumbo terpapang di setiap sudut rumah, lukisan unik, yang di pajang di setiap dinding. Piringan hitam kuno yang bisa di jamin harganya sangat mahal, sepertinya untuk menemani makan malam, karena letaknya dekat ruang makan yang terdapat meja panjang serta lilin hias di tengah-tengahnya.

"Cih, tua bangka ini, sudah berapa uang rakyat yang dia makan sampai bisa se-kaya ini?" ucap Naruto.

"_Ini obatnya,"_ terdengar suara Saito, kemudian tubuh Karin berbalik sehingga kini terlihat wajah Saito yang sedang melihat kearah dada Karin.

"_Dirty Old Man," _gumam Sasuke.

"_Terima kasih, tuan."_

Sepertinya Karin meminum obat itu, obat penambah darah, saat Karin selesai meneguknya, Saito kembali berucap, _"Kau bisa beristirahat di sini kalau mau, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu."_

"_Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, aku maish ada urusan, terima kasih banyak sudah mau memberikan obat untukku."_

"_Hhhmm, begitu yah, kalau begitu, apa malam ini kamu ada acara?"_

"_Tidak ada, kenapa tuan?"_

"_Mau dinner bersamaku?"_

"_Aku sangat tersanjung atas tawaran yang tuan berikan, tapi maaf… aku tidak mau kalau nanti istri anda-"_

"_Tidak akan ada yang tahu, aku janji."_

"_Kalau begitu dengan terhormat saya menerima tawaran tuan."_

"_Baiklah, nanti jam 8 kau datang ke sini lagi, penjagaku sudah mengenalimu tadi, dan… pakai dress yang seksi, ok."_

"_Pasti tuan."_

Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai. Tidak menyangka tua bangka itu sangat bodoh, akhirnya mereka melihat Karin pamit, sebelum Karin meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka melihat Saito akan meraba dadanya, tapi dengan cekatan dan sangat pintar Karin mencegah dan mengucapkan, _"Kita lakukan nanti malam saja, tuan."_

Dan ucapan Karin membuat mereka yang ada di dalam mobil terkejut, tidak menyangka otak Karin bekerja sangat pintar, kalau tidak, tua bangka itu pasti sudah tahu kalai di dada Karin terdapat kamera cctv nya. Saat Karin sudah keluar dari tempat itu, mereka kecuali Sasuke menghela nafas, Karin berjalan menuju lokasi mobil mereka berada.

Sesampai dan masuknya Karin dalam mobil, "Tua bangka brengsek! Lihat saja, akan ku potong tangannya! Akan ku congkel matanya! Brengsek!"

"Hahaha, tapi aktingmu bagus sekali, 4 jempol untukmu," ejek Neji.

"Diam! Cepat kita pulang, aku sudah muak di sini!" gerutu Karin.

"Kita bahas lagi dengan Shikamaru nanti, dia yang paling ahli soal strategi," ucap Sasuke kemudian menatap Karin, "Kerja bagus."

"Huh," Karin membuang muka, "Kalau laki-laki ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sembilan tahun yang lalu, aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal tadi."

.

.

"Jadi begitu, nanti malam jam 8 yah?"

Shikamaru menyenderkan tubuhnya di ruang rapat, sementara para _elite assassin_ sedang berunding menyusun strategi, Sasuke meminta Ino untuk menemani Sakura di kamarnya, sebisa mungkin tahan Sakura agar tidak keluar kamar dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke," panggil Karin pelan, "Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi sembilan tahun yang lalu?"

"…"

Naruto menatap miris Sasuke, dia sangat mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak mau membahas hal itu, selain itu menyangkut masa lalunya dan Sakura yang kelam, hal itu membuat perasaan benci Sasuke terhadap kakaknya tumbuh lebih besar, karena saat itu, kakaknya hilang entah kemana, meninggalkan dirinya dan Sakura harus berjuang melawan kejamnya dunia.

"Aku akan mengatakan garis besarnya," ujar Sasuke, "dulu, kedua orang tuaku dan Sakura sangat dekat, yaah bahkan mereka saling menjodohkan kami, walaupun dengan sendirinya kami saling jatuh cinta, saat itu, entah apa yang terjadi, setahuku kedua orang tua kami bermain saham, ayahku dan Sakura sangat ahli dalam hal analisis, mereka sangat tahu bagaimana caranya untung dan bagaimana agar tidak rugi."

"Saat itu, aku dan Sakura masih terlalu kecil, yang kuingat adalah, dulu ayahku mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya bermain saham dan menganalisis suatu grafik dan kejadian. Entah berapa politikus dan pejabat yang sahamnya di jatuhkan oleh kedua orang tua kami, sampai suatu hari… saat aku mengantar Sakura pulang bermain, aku menemukan mayat orang tua Sakura dalam keadaan sadis."

Semua tersentak mendengar cerita Sasuke, khususnya Karin yang sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca matanya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Saat itu Sakura mengalami _damage mental_, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, karena dia tidak juga sadar dari pingsannya. Saat aku pulang dari rumah sakit untuk mengganti pakaianku… ternyata aku mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sakura… kedua orang tuaku tewas… dan kakakku hilang entah kemana."

"Sakura…" gumam Karin pelan, menahan agar air matanya tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, dapat," ucap Naruto yang dari tadi mendengarkan sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya, "Ada sekitar 7 pejabat dan poitikus termasuk yang bangkrut pada saat itu."

Saat Naruto terus mencari berita tentang sembilan tahun yang lalu, "Ng? 'duo partner yang akan menjadi penghalang bagi para pengusaha? Jangan-jangan ini ayahmu dan Sakura?"

"Ya, aku udah baca artikel itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan-jangan yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti lima tahun yang lalu itu…" tebak Neji ragu-ragu.

"Ya, kalian tahu, kenapa aku membawanya kabur dari rumah sakit waktu itu?" semua terdiam, menyimak apa yang akan Sasuke beri tahu pada mereka, "Mereka menyarankanku agar memasukkan Sakura ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"Apa!"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya, sebisa mungkin aku menjaganya tiap malam dari mimpi buruk, menenangkannya kalau traumanya kambuh, sampai aku bertemu dengan-**nya**. **Dia** memberikan kami tempat tinggal dan melatihku menjadi seperti sekarang."

"**Dia** yah, memang cara melatihnya seperti orang tolol, tapi aku tidak menyangka pelatihan yang mereka berikan pada kita bisa sangat bermanfaat," ujar Shikamaru.

"Makanya, aku curiga, jangan-jangan Saito Fujiwara ini salah satu pesuruh orang yang membunuh orang tua kami," gumam Sasuke pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh mereka karena suasana yang sunyi.

"Baiklah, selama kau bercerita tadi, aku sudah menyusun strategi," ucap Shikamaru menepukan kedua tangannya, "Begini, saat Karin memasuki rumahnya lagi, kita ikuti dari kejauhan, dia bilang penjaganya sudah kenal dengan Karin kan? Karin, bisakah kau merayu penjaga itu agar mengalihkan fokusnya? Saat itu, Naruto, kau masuk ke tempatnya dan kacaukan sistem cctv di setiap sudut rumah itu."

"_Roger!"_ jawab Naruto dan Karin.

"Sasuke dan aku akan menerobos masuk setelah kau membuat Saito mabuk dan kehilangan konsentrasi, sebisa mungkin, bawa dia ke kamarnya."

"Siap," jawab Karin kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang mengirim _red mail_ itu siapa sih?" tanya Neji.

"Hanya salah satu saingan dari Saito ini, sepertinya mereka mempunyai dendam pribadi satu sama lain, tapi itu bukan masalah untuk kita kan?" jawab Naruto.

"Neji, siapkan peralatan yang akan kita perlukan, stand by dalam mobil, kemampuan menyetirmu yang paling bagus di antara kita semua," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ok."

"…" Sasuke terdiam sebentar, menatap Shikamaru dengan ragu, "Hanya kita bertiga yang berada di dalam?"

"Walaupun kalian sangat kago bela diri dan menembak, kuberi tahu, penjaga di rumha itu lebih banyak dari penjaga rumah Nona Yamanaka itu loh," ujar Karin.

"Aku yang akan menghadang mereka, Neji, saat kau yakin keadaan sekitar aman, cepat susul kami," usul Shikamaru.

"Oke, sepertinya akan menyenangkan malam ini," utar Neji menyeringai.

"Satu lagi," sambung Naruto sambil memakai kacamatanya, "Diharapkan kali ini tidak ada yang terbawa emosi seperti kemarin."

Dan entah kenapa semua menoleh pada sosok Sasuke.

"Kenapa melihat ke arahku? Dia lah yang harus di peringati!" tunjuk Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Masalahnya kan kali ini orang yang kita hadapi bersangkutan denganmu, teme," Naruto memperjelas.

"Baiklah, dua jam lagi kita berangkat, kalian siap-siap," perintah Sasuke yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak usah di tanya mau kemana dia pergi, sudah pasti ke kamar di mana Sakura berada.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar tersebut, melihat Ino yang sedang duduk di samping Sakura yang tertidur sambil membaca kamus. Sasuke sedikit heran kenapa Sakura sudah tidur? Padahal hari masih sore.

"_She had a fever_," ucap Ino.

"Hn_, thanks for watching her, you can leave now_," jawab Sasuke.

Dengan wajah BT, Ino beranjak dan meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Sakura. Sampai sekarang, Ino masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap angkuh dari laki-laki yang seperti kepala rumah tangga di mansion ini. Dengan pelan-pelan Ino membuka dan menutup kembali pintu kamar itu. Sasuke perlahan mendekati Sakura yang masih tertidur, di pegang keningnya yang masih panas. Kenapa bisa demam tiba-tiba? Ah, pasti terlalu banyak pikiran, Sakura memang seperti itu, kalau terlalu banyak berpikir, dia pasti demam. Tapi… apa yang di pikirkan wanita ini sampai dia jatuh sakit?

Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang, setiap langkah yang dia jalani sampai sekarang dia lakukan hanya untuk Sakura. Karena hanya Sakura lah yang dia punya dan tersisa di dunia ini, Sasuke tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang dia sayang. Apalagi lima tahun yang lalu Sakura hampir saja menghilang dari dunia ini. Kalau mengingat hal itu, dada Sasuke terasa sangat ngilu.

"Ngh~," Sakura sedikit terbangun dan membuka matanya, "Sasuke kun~?"

"Ya, maaf membuatmu terbangun."

"Ng," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kangen sasuke kun~" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya terbaring di samping Sakura, merangkul wanita itu dan mendekapnya di dalam pelukan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai sakit begini?" tanya Sasuke sembari membelai belakang kepala wanitanya itu.

"Aku berpikir, kalau aku yang paling tidak berguna di sini, aku ingin ikut dalam misi, walaupun kata Shikamaru kalian tidak merasa aku tidak berguna, tapi tetap saja~"

"Apa yang Shikamaru katakan itu benar, kamu cukup berada di sini, cukup berdoa agar aku selamat, pikirkan aku setiap saat, dan sambut kedatangan kami dengan wajah senyummu," ujar Sasuke sambil sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Sakura," potong Sasuke dengan nada lembut, "Sekarang istirahatlah, aku janji besok akan pergi sekolah bersamamu."

"Kau janji?"

"Iya, makanya sekarang kau tidur."

Sakura lebih menempelkan kepalanya di dalam dada Sasuke, "Aku paling suka di peluk Sasuke kun begini, sangat hangat dan nyaman~ membuatku lupa dengan semua yang tidak ingin kuingat."

"Tidak perlu mengingat, tidak perlu berpikir, semua bebanmu serahkan saja padaku."

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura pun jatuh tetidur, seolah bebannya ringan, suhu tubuh Sakura sedikit kembali normal, Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura, dengan tatapan yang tegas dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang yang telah membuat dirinya dan Sakura menderita. Sekilas Sasuke teringat akan sosok Sakura yang selalu menjerit tengah malam karena mimpi buruk, memberontak saat Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya. Hati Sasuke kembali merasa ngilu, mengingat betapa lugunya Sakura yang harus terjun ke dunia yang kotor ini.

Makanya, kali ini, Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga agar menjaga Sakura dari mimpi buruknya. Kesalahan lima tahun yang lalu, tidak akan dia biarkan kembali terulang.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

Setelah memeriksa kembali perlengkapan mereka, dengan seragam serba hitam, para elite assassin melangkahkan kaki ke gerbang, sbeelum mereka memasuki mobil, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino yang mengantar kepergian mereka di depan pintu.

"_Take care of her for a while_," pinta Sasuke.

"_I will_."

Kemudian Sasuke memasuki tempat duduk belakang bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru, Karin yang satu-satunya memakai gaun sexy duduk di samping Neji yang sedang menyetir.

"Boleh komentar sesuatu?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak boleh," jawab Karin ketus.

"Hahaha, kau ini jadi sangat cantik kalau berpakaian seperti layaknya seorang wanita loh, cepat cari pacar sana," ujar Neji.

"Cih, aku tidak butuh laki-laki, yang ada di pikiran mereka itu hanyalah sex, sex dan sex," jawab Karin ketus, menyadari ada satu laki-laki di belakangnya yang suka sekali bercinta dengan wanita yang juga di sukainya itu, Karin menambahkan, " _No offense_, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sesampainya di lokasi, Karin mengambil syal dan melingkarkan di lehernya, "Semoga berhasil," ledek Naruto dari dalam mobil.

Karin hanya memberikan acungan jempol, Neji menyalakan LCD dan melihat apa yang Karin lihat, kali ini kamera cctv mereka pasang di kalung yang Karin kenakan sekarang, dengan bandul berwarna merah sesuai dengan rambut indahnya. Terpampang penjaga yang membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Karin. Pakaian yang Karin pakai sekarang adalah mini dress dengan belahan dada terbuka, syal bulu yang dia lingkarkan di leher namun tidak menutupi bandul kalung, high heels merah, warna yang cocok untuk mini dress warna hitam itu.

"_Ah, Nona, tuan sudah menunggu di dalam, langsung ke ruang makan saja."_

"_Oh begitu, ehhmm, tapi aku maish belum berani masuk," _Karin meraba dada penjaga itu dengan menggoda, _"Apa kau mau menemaniku dulu sebentar?"_ kini Karin mengangkat pahanya, menyentuh kejantanan penjaga itu.

"_B-b-b-b-boleh, t-ta-tapi jangan sampai tuan tahu," _jawab penjaga itu terbata-bata.

"_Tenang saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu,"_ kini Karin menjilat daun telinga sang penjaga.

"_Aaahhh~ No-Nona~"_ Karin membawa penjaga itu ke semak-semak lebat di dekat pintu masuk. Saat Karin sedang melakukan aktifitas menjijikan itu, Naruto bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berlari dengan cepat, memasuki tempat pengontrol cctv rumah itu dan mengutak-atik sistemnya.

"Bagus, ternyata settingannya tidak sesulit yang kukira," gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya menyeringai di dalam mobil, "_Part two, success_."

Karin dengan berat hati menyentuh dan meraba kejantanan sang penjaga, membuat penjaga itu mendesah tidak karuan dan hilang konsentrasi. Melihat tanda bahwa Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Karin melepaskan sentuhannya, "Kita lanjutkan nanti yah, aku harus bertemu dengan bossmu, bisa gawat kalau aku telat lama."

"I-Iya, apa nanti aku boleh melakukannya?" tanya penjaga itu dengan wajah mesum.

Dalam hati, Karin mengutuk laki-laki ini, tapi dia harus bersikap professional, kemudian dengan senyuman yang lembut Karin menjawab, "Tentu saja boleh."

Jawaban Karin membuat sang penjaga itu tersenyum mesum, tapi membuat Karin makin merasa jijik. Saat Karin melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk, dan masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam rumah itu. Penjaga yang kini memasuki ruangannya buru-buru memuaskan dirinya sendiri karena rangsangan yang Karin buat. Dia membuka celananya dan menggenggam kejantanannya sendiri. Tapi satu suara membuatnya kaget dan menoleh.

"Kau menjijikan yah," suara perempuan dengan nada yang imut membuat mata sang penjaga terbelalak dengan apa yang akan di lakukan perempuan itu.

Belum semoat untuk teriak, perempuan yang dia lihat langsung menusuk tenggorokan penjaga itu, sehingga darah segar memuncrat ke wajahnya, namun perempuan bertubuh mungil kecil itu malah tersenyum sambil menjilat beberapa darah yang menempel di dekat mulutnya.

"Kasihaaan~ jadi tidak bisa teriak yah?" ucap perempuan itu, menatap penjaga gerbang yang masih sadar namun dengan posisi pisau kecil menancap di lehernya, "Kenapa? Sakit? Uummmm," perempuan itu seolah bermain-main dengan korban yang kini berada di hadapannya, menggoyang-goyangkan pisau yang menancap… dia menyeringai.

_Jraazzz!_

Sekali gerakan, perempuan itu memotong setengah leher penjaga itu sambil menyeringai, "Cari mangsa yang lain ah."

Karin berjalan anggun menuju ruang makan yang megah, Saito sudah menyiapkan musik, wine dan segala macam yang di perlukan untuk malam ini.

"Silahkan duduk, dan santap makanan sesukamu," tawar Saito.

Karin hanya tersenyum, mana mungkin dia memakan makanan yang dia tidak tahu ini sudah di kasih racikan atau tidak, bisa-bisa dia memberikan obat tidur di dalam makanan ini.

"Sebetulnya, aku tidak terlalu lapar, tuan," ujar Karin.

"Eehh? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan masakan istimewa untukmu," ucap Saito, mendekati tubuh Karin, "Kenapa kau tidak nafsu makan? Padahal aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk _dinner_."

"Aku… malu mengungkapkannya di sini," ujar Karin malu-malu.

"Begitu… bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarku? Suapa lebih nyaman," tawar Saito, merangkul pinggang Karin.

Tuhan, kalau saja Karin bisa membunuh laki-laki sialan ini sekarang juga, dia pasti akan melakukannya, tapi dia harus sabar sampai Sasuke dan Shikamaru ber aksi.

"Shikamaru kita jalan sekarang," ujar Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

"Neji, jaga pintu masuk, Shikamaru ubah rencana, awasi gerakanku dari kejauhan, bidik setiap penjaga yang mengetahui keberadaanku memakai senapanmu, usahakan tembak mati langsung penjaga itu tanpa suara, aku dan Naruto akan menghabisi langsung laki-laki itu," perintah Sasuke.

"Baik!"

Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju gerbang utama, begitu mereka membuka gerbang itu, pandangan mereka langsung terbelalak melihat ada semburan darah yang menempel di kaca ruang kontrol cctv.

"Woaw! Ini kan tempat yang kudatangi tadi?" ucap Naruto bingung, kenapa bisa ada darah di sana.

Saat mereka mendekati tempat itu, tatapan mereka makin bingung karena satu penjaga telah tewas dengan leher yang hampir putus.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke pada siapa saja yang mendengar.

Seolah menganalisa kejadian, Neji dan Naruto memperhatikan sekitar mereka, takut-takut ada penjaga lain yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling tatap dengan tatapan seolah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Selain kita…" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ada orang lain yang mengincar nyawa Saito," sambung Sasuke, dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung berlari menujur pintu utama, dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang membunuh Saito kecuali dia, sebelum membunuh Saito, Sasuke ingin bertanya pada laki-laki itu, siapa dalang yang menyebabkan tragedy sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke tunggu!" cegah Shikamaru, namun Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah terbawa emosi, Naruto berlari lebih cepat dan mencegatnya.

"Pikir pakai kepala dingin, Sauske," ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

Saat mereka sedang berkumpul di depan pintu utama, Neji yang tadi berkeliling untuk mencari tahu ada berapa penjaga di ruamh ini, kini kembali dengan wajah panik, "Gawat!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Saat aku keliling rumah ini, aku tidak melihat ada satu penjaga pun yang terlihat," jelas Neji.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pistol kecilnya.

"Tidak, dan satu lagi yang membuatku terkejut, ada beberapa penjaga yang sudah tewas dengan luka di leher seperti apa yang kita lihat tadi, ada juga yang kepalanya terbalik, sepertinya orang yang membunuhnya mempunyai kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, jeda waktu dia dengan Karin tidak beda jauh kan?" jelas Neji panjang lebar.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling lempar pandang, "Kita masuk pelan-pelan," akhirnya Sasuke mereda.

Shikamaru membuka pintu utama pelan-pelan, di langkahkan kaki mereka masing-masing. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan, sepanjang lorong pun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahaya, tapi tetap saja, insting mereka sebagai pembunuh sangat tajam, ada yang menjanggal di ruangan yang gelap ini.

"Di mana kamar tua bangka itu? Naruto, cek lokasi Karin," perintah Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan GPS mini nya yang sengaja di setting khusus untuk keperluan seperti sekarang ini. Saat Naruto memeriksa di mana lokasi Karin.

"Gawat," gumam Naruto yang membuat mereka menoleh, "Karin tidak terditeksi… artinya, kamera yang kupasang di bandung Karin telah di hancurkan."

"Heh, persis seperti dugaanku," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, kini mereka memasuki ruang utama yang begitu luas namun keadaan sangat gelap.

"Ini bukan kesengajaan si tua bangka melakukan hal ini," ujar Neji yang akhirnya menyadarinya.

"Pakai penutup wajah kalian," perintah Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan penutup wajahnya yang bebentuk topeng iblis itu.

"Ini bukan kesengajaan," gumam Sasuke di dalam topeng tersebut sambil menodongkan pistol, "Ini jebakan."

_Klik Klik Klik_

_Wuuung wuuung wuuung_

Seluruh lampu menyala serempak, dan terdapat banyak _infrared line sensor_ berbahaya, apabila terkena sinar itu, maka kulit kalian akan terbakar, jadi saat ini para elite assassin terjebak dalam lika-liku sinar tersebut. Dan secara serempak pula, beberapa penjaga keluar dari masing-masing ruangan yang ada di sana.

_Plok plok plok._

Muncul sosok Saito bersama anak buahnya yang sambil menggenggam kedua lengan Karin yang terikat di belakang, "Harus kuakui, aku sempat terjebak oleh para tikus nakal ini, benar-benar cara yang sangat halus untuk membunuhku."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang kalian lewatkan, terdapat cctv jauh 2 km dari gerbang ini, jadi tindakan kalian sudah bisa kubaca, tapi aku tidak menyangka, kalian mengirimku wanita seksi dan menggiurkan untuk menjebakku."

"Sasuke, kita tidak bisa bergerak," bisik Naruto pelan.

Shikamaru menganalisa, sinar ini tidak terlalu dekat jarak satu sama lain, bisa di terobos apabila tubuh mereka kecil, sayang sekali mereka memiliki tubuh tegap dan tinggi.

"Nah, siapa duluan yang mau mati? Bisa kutebak kalian adalah _elite assassin_ kan? empat laki-laki…" Saito menoleh dan menjilat leher Karin, "Dan satu wanita."

"Eerrggghhh!" geram Karin saat lehernya di jilat.

"Dasar wanita murahan, wajah cantikmu akan lebih bagus kalau di bakar," Saito menarik tubuh Karin dan mendekatkan pada laser merah itu.

Karin hanya bisa menutup matanya, sedangkan Neji berusaha untuk membidik salah satu penjaga yang terdekat agar tembakan jarum bius mengenai orang itu.

_Slep_!

Satu penjaga jatuh tertidur, dan itu membuat para penjaga yang lain reflek menoleh. Saat kehilangan focus, Sasuke mencoba untuk keluar dari kurungan, berhasil namun sedikit terkena sinar itu sehingga lengannya tergores luka bakar. Saat bebas, Sasuke langsung menghajar semua penjaga satu persatu. Cukup kewalahan karena bertarung sendirian, Saito mengangkat tubuh Karin dan menodongkan pisau ke leher wanita itu.

"Bergerak satu otot saja, aku akan menggorok leher wanita ini," ancam Saito.

Ancaman Saito berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam, namun tangan Sasuke menodongkan pistol magnumnya kearah kepala Saito, sedangkan lima anka buah Saito kini menodongkan senjata-senjatanya ke arah kepala Sasuke.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu," perintah Saito.

Saat ini Shikamaru berpikir, kalau menyuruh Neji mengeluarkan bom bius, bisa-bisa mereka semua terbius. Jadi apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Tidak mungkin kan hanya melihat di dalam sangkar saja? Saat sedang berpikir, konsentrasi Shikamaru buyar oleh suara pukulan dan erangan dari lorong yang makin lama makin mendekat.

"Uaaaaghh!"

"Huaaaa!"

Sasuke, Saito dan Karin pun dibuat bingung oleh sumber suara itu.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?" gumam Saito kesal.

Saat akan melangkahkan kaki, mereka semua meihat ada sosok yang sedang berlari dari lorong kemudian langsung lompat melewati tiap-tiap sensor merah itu dengan lihai dan luwes. Seperti sudah sangat berpengalaman. Menjatuhkan setiap penjaga memakai pedang kecil yang cantik, menyelengkat kaki penjaga, sehingga saat penjaga itu terjatuh, di tempelkan pisau di tempat di mana penjaga itu akan jatuh, sehingga kepala penjaga itu tertancap pisau dengan sendirinya.

Dan dengan lincah juga, sosok itu melompat ke sana-sini, mengecoh para penjaga yang akan menembaknya.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Tidak ada yang kena, sosok itu melompat menuju tombil di belakang Saito, dengan memakai kaki, sosok itu menekan tombol hitam yang menyebabkan hilangnya infrared _line sensor_ yang mengurung para _elite assassin_.

Saat semua sedang terkecoh, Sasuke dengan gesit bergerak menyerang kaki Saito dan menyengkatnya, begitu Karin juga sudah bebas, Neji melemparkan satu pistol padanya yang di tangkap dengan tepat oleh Karin, menembaki setiap penjaga yang akan menyerang Sasuke. Kini mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Sasuke berhasil menangkap Saito, sambil menempelkan magnum di kepala laki-laki itu, dengan santai Sasuke bertanya, "Apa hubunganmu dengan kejadian sembilang tahun yang lalu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Saito hanya tertawa, "Hahahaha, kasus pembunuhan berantai Fugaku dan Suzuki? Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa tahu aku adalah salah satu yang menyuruh orang membunuhnya?"

_Ceklik_

Sasuke menarik pelatuk dan makin menekankan pistol magnumnya pada Saito, "Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa hubunganmu dengan kejadian itu?"

"Heh, bukan hanya aku, ada beberapa orang yang ikut serta dalam kasus itu, dan asal kau tahu, mereka berdua pantas mendapatkan ganjaran itu, bahkan pimpinan kami terjun langsung saat pembunuhan mereka, hahahaa-"

_DOR!_

Sekali tembak… kepala Saito pecah meninggalkan lehernya.

Semua terdiam, melihat pimpinannya sudah mati, para penjaga minta ampun dan berlutut agar di bebaskan. Tapi mereka tidak sebaik yang di pikir, Shikamaru mulai menembaki sisa-sisa penjaga yang masih berdiri. Satu suara mengganggu kegiatan mereka, suara cekikikan yang berasal dari sosok yang entah bisa di bilang menolong mereka itu atau tidak.

"Hihihihi."

Karin memperjelas penglihatannya pada sosok itu, matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu sma persis dengan sosok anak kecil yang pernah dia tabrak di depan hotel. Anak kecil dengan warna mata biru pucat, rambut hitam pendek, memakai celana pendek, kaos dengan sambungan rompi yang ada kapuchonnya kini telah kotor karena cipratan darah.

"Terus… bunuh teruuss!" ucap perempuan itu degan gembira.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapan sosok perempuan itu, sambil menatap dingin sosok Saito yang tidak bernyawa, Sasuke mengganti magnumnya dengan pistol biasa, di tembakannya berkali-kali ke tubuh Saito yang kini penuh lubang peluru di mana-mana..

"Hihihihihi, hebaaat… kamu hebaaaat! Yeaay!" entah hanya perasaan Karin dan yang lainnya saja, atau memang anak ini terlihat sangat gembira?

Dan malam itu, malam pertama kalinya Sasuke menghabiskan pelurunya Cuma-Cuma. Selesainya Sasuke menghabiskan pelurunya, sosok perempuan itu sudah tidak ada, tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian perempuan itu, karena mereka terlalu focus pada sosok Sasuke yang sekarang. Shikamaru mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, "Maaf aku tidak banyak membantu malam ini."

"Sasuke…" panggil Karin.

Sasuke melemparkan pistol kosong itu pada Neji dan berjalan keluar, _"Mission complete." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN : untuk typo, iya kami paham, pasti bertebaran kan? hehehee, kemarin kita juga udah bahas "Kelemahan kita berdua adalah cara penulisan dan typo di mana-mana, walaupun udah di baca lagi tetep aja ada yang miss, yaah mohon di maklumi yah, factor umur, wakakakakakaa #Dor!**

Obsinyx Virderald : eh jagan salah, ide lemon fitri mantep loh, Cuma dia ga berani nulisnya, hahahaha, tenang, nanti saya racuni dia XD, Shika ngga yaoi kok -_-

Schein Mond : wah kamu pelupa yah? Sering-sering isi TTS, ntar ngga pelupa lagi deh

GerardErza : emang fitri kan kurang ajar, saya di sangka banci, dengan polosnya pertama kali kita chatting dia bilang "Sumpah gue pikir lo banci" -_- cinlok? Waduh… angkat tangan deh, hahahahaha fict ini bisa sampe lebih dari 10 chapter kayaknya, mungkin 30 chapter juga bisa, semoga ga bosen ngikutinnya yah -_-

HikariNdychan : masa lalu sakura sedikit-sedikit bakal du ungkapin kok, tenang aja ;)

FhYyLvRhYy ELF : review mah review aja, XD kita seneng kok, bukan kekuatan supernatural, berubah jadi monster itu bukan fisiknya tapi sifatnya :D untuk chapter depan saya nyuruh fitri buat full lemon SasuSaku, di tunggu yah, saya udah bujuk dia, dan dia mau kok, #Akhirnya Sudud Syukur

Icha Yukina Clyne : neechan-mu emang ga mau kalahan orangnya tentang OC udah kita masukin kok di chapter ini, selengkapnya di chapter depan.

Unyu unyu : hahahahahaaa, komenmu bikin fitri salting loh… tiap ada yang komen kayak gini dia tuh suka heboh sendiri XD

Naomi Kanzaki : map yah kalo typo bertebaram T_T

Ninda Uchiharuno Riven-koi : hehehee, makasih yah pendapatnya, chapter selanjutnya juga sabar menunggu yah

Kira : nama Raffa emang nama cewek yah? #Bingung, ketemu? Baru kemarin kita bertemu, ahahahahaa :D

Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki : chapter depan fitri bikin lemon loohhh #Pengumuman, hahahaaa

Bluremi : sembilan tahun yang lalu udah sedikit di bahas di chapter ini kan, walaupun ngga lengkap, pelan-pelan aja yah :D yang mimpin elite assassin bukan Sakura kok, masih ada lagi saingan yang bakal muncul :D

Kikyo Fujikazu : hahahaa, pada ngga nyangka yah kalo Sakura kejem? Kejemnya itu beda dari yang lain kok, kalo yang lain itu kejem neglakuin kalo Sakura beda :D

Suu foxie : kalo untuk panggilan pengganti ketiga, itu kita pake untuk karakter OC suu, anak kecil yang di tabrak? Jawabannya udah di atas kan? :D tenten bakal muncul kok, tapi Neji udah keburu naksir Ino nanti :D A/N kita kocak? Padahal ga bermaksud ngelawak -_- your new daddy? Udah berapa banyak daddy emang yang kamu punya? Hahahahaa *lirik curiga ke fitri

Sindi 'kucing pink : emang mereka berdua kok yang paling dewasa, eh Naruto juga dewasa kok :D

Soo Dana : yap! Kita selalu semangat kok :D

Wakamiya Hikaru : pertanyaan kamu udah di jawab di atas semua, kecuali yg flash back, itu dia, kita masih bingung mau ngadain flash back atau Cuma diceritain aja, minta usul dari kalian juga yaah :D

Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels : tenten muncul kok, neji ngga mungkin sama Karin, Karin kan lesbi :p Hinata muncul masih di rahasiakan, hehehee kalo bingung panggil nama juga boleh :D

Rama Diggory Malfoy : hahahahaa, emang!

Pah : OC nya cewek kok :D

YouNii D3ViLL : XD, jadi kamu setuju sama pairing SakuKarin? :p

RomanceLovers : hahahahaa, itu awalnya kita balapan bikinnya, tapi sekarang jadi tertunda gara2 kerjaan T_T kita ga bikin akun baru soalnya ga mau ribet, hahaha, kebanyakan email jadinya nanti lupa password kan gawat :p wah aku suka kok sama fitri, cinta malah, Cuma dianya nolak terus XD

D3rin : XD, pasti semangat kok, misteri n action emang dari saya, kalo romance sebagian besar dari fitri :D

Uchihaiykha : Sakura ga akan ikut misi, sasuke ga akan ngizinin :D

Hikari Uchiwa : sisi darknya mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan bakalan nongol, sabar yah :D

Pink Hanamori : iyaa, moga2 langgeng yah kitanyaaa, hahahahhaa *Ditimpuk Fitri iya, saya juga lebih suka ino kalo ngomong tulis pake bhs inggris, tapi para reader pada ngga setuju hehehee, kita kan memberikan apa yang reader minta :D

Karinachan : ini udah update :D

Sekali lagi pengumuman, Fitri akan buat LEMON di chapter depan! Hahahahaaa, akhirnya bujukan saya berhasil XD *Nari ujan


	6. Chapter 6

***Mental ke arab ngeliat yang review banyak**

**Harus di jawab satu-satu nih, kalo ngga si boss pasti ngamuk =="**

**Pah : emang yang nge flame ga penting banget! OC nya perempuan kok :D, untuk lemon, maaf… akhirnya ujung2nya aku minta bantuan boss Raffa juga ==;**

**Unyu-unyu : hahahahhaa, hush! Kalian begini itu malah bikin si boss tambah reseeeeee /**

**Icha : perasaan aku doang atau apa yah? Kamu kalo review chapter yg Raffa buat ga log in? bagus2, ga usah log in, log innya pas chapter aku aja, wakakakakaa iya kita udah ketemuaaan, orangnya ga asik sama sekali :p**

**Kira : makanya pertama kali aku pikir dia banci XD SasuHina? Jujur aku juga ga suka pair itu sih ==" tapi… hahahahaa, liat saja nanti =3=**

**GerardErza : GYAAA! Di bahas lagiii? Tepar dah lama-lama gue, mau di deskripsiin? Raffa itu stress, narsis, pecicilan kadang jutek, sok akrab, nyebelin, tinggi, rambutnya mirip yamato KHR, bedanya Yamato ganteng kalo raffa buluk, wakakakakaaa *becanda fa! Ampun* sekali2 deh gue jujur, Raffa itu manis : ) #cih**

**HikariNdychan : hahahaha, flame nya emang ga mutu -3-**

**Kanon1010 : XD, masa sih? *nebar bunga* lemonnya Raffa emang begitu, ga mau bikin karakter cewek kesiksa katanya**

**Nyuu chan94 : tadinya mau ngajak kamu ketemuannya, satu FFN mau kita ajak, hahahaha**

**Ran Murasaki NH : kejadian 9 tahun yg lalu pasti di certain kok, tenang aja :D wooy, udah kenapa sih ngeledekinnya =3=**

**Ninda Uchiharuno Riven-koi : kita ga mempermasalahin flame kok, walaupun aku sempet kaget tapi Raffa bilang jgn di peduliin, yaudah :D. "Dia" dan "Mereka" itu nanti keluar kok, sabar yah :D**

**Monochrome no kissu : typo, memang pasti banyak bertebaraaaan, hahahahahaa**

**RomanceLover : Hahahahaa, lemon aku suka nanggung? Habis aku suka yg nanggung2, nyahahahahaa, eehh? Kita ga mau bikin Sakura ampe bener2 lemonan sama Karin, kita anti Yuri =3= tapi kalo banyak yg minta…. Bisa kita pertimbangkan hahahaa, iya Raff amah seneng bgt ketemu aku, ampe ga mau pulang dia, XD**

**Sindi 'kucing pink : pertama kali ketemu? Sumpah bikin malu.. bayangin aja di mall dia ngelambain tangan sambil teriak "WOOYY FIIIT" pede bgt kan? gimana kalo salah org coba? =_=**

**Mey hanazaki : makasih yah mey, kenapa baru review sekarang? Ga bisa di maafkan! XD (becanda loh)**

**Zeta hikaru : update kilat? Ga janji T_T**

**Uchihaiykha : iya udah kebuka dikit2, chapter depan lebih kebuka banyak kok, lemon pertama kali SasuSaku ? itu Raffa yg bikin nanti :D sudah termasuk hitungan jalur cerita kok :D**

**Kano : author kocak? Apa kita ubah profesi aja jadi pelawak Fa? Hahahahaa unyu mah aku doang, Raffa ga ada unyu2nya… OC nya sudah di jelasin di chapter ini kok :D**

**Niwa Sakura : terima kasih Niwa : ), hhhmm, apa yah, tentang gaya penulisan, kalo kita koreksi dulu itu artinya harus ubah dari awal lagi, dan kita agak g punya waktu untuk itu : (, maaf yah kalo ke ganggu, dan kita ga anggep itu sebagai flame kok, malah makasih bgt udah di kasih tau. Senjata magnum itu kayak tipe .44 magnum atau .357, kalau kamu suka main game zombie, magnum itu sering di pakai untuk mecahin kepala zombie :D, tentang saham, org tua mereka ga jahat, yg namanya main saham ka nada untung ruginya tergantung analisis kita, dan most of them yg main saham itu mafia, pejabat atau politikus (berlaku jug untuk di Indonesia) dan sekedar informasi, di Indonesia juga ada yg main bunuh2an kok gara2 kalah main saham : )**

**Aiko Sakira : hahahahaaa, anti SasuHina? Sama kaya kita, tapi kita ngga ekstrim kok, tenang aja, sekalinya jadi orang ketiga, kita ga bikin cerita jadi nyebelin kok : )**

**De3rin : kejadian 5 tahun yg lalu kayaknya chapter depan terungkap kok : )**

**Pink Hanamori : siapa anak kecil itu? Dia kita perkenalkan di siniiiii XD**

**Izuyume saitoukanagaki : hahahaha, kemajuan besar? =_= komenmu ini diketawain sama Raffa loh, katanya Nice komen ==" jyaaaaaaah, lagi-lagi begitu…. Sudah cukup kalian ngebuat wajah saya kaya kepiting rebus doong /**

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF : iya, chapter kemaren lebih focus ke misi, kita ga ngebanyakin romance kok, kita bakal seimbangin sama actionnya, nah, ini lemonnya, maaf kalo ga puas T^T**

**Uchiharuno phorepeerr : nggaaa! Dia ga nembaaak, kata siapaaa? Iissshhh, apa yang dia ucapin tuh jangan di percaya, percaya sama dia tuh musyrik! Hahahahaha**

**RaffaFitri4ever : ==" penname kamu… bikin Raffa nyengir gede, dan lagi ternyata kamu yang ngebocorin status aku yah T_T habis mati2an di ledekin sama tuh org. #Gigit!**

**Kikyo Fujikazu : kejamnya Sakura perlahan bakal kita bahas kok : )**

**Itachu : yang bener yang mana yaaah? Heheheee, jawabannya di chapter ini kok : )**

**Mizumi uchiharuno : hahahhaa, sampe 100 gempor atuuh =3=**

**Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels : Hahahahahahaaa, amin juga ga yah? :p first sex mereka pasti di bikin kok, tapi jatohnya flashback, gpp yah?**

**Wakamiya Hikaru : okee, yg masalah itu kita bikin flashback : )**

**Devi lauramora : makasih, gadis kecil itu…. Anak baru :p**

**Karasu Uchiha : yg bakal dibuat lemon yang pasti SasuSaku, ShikaIno juga pasti ada kok, kalo NejiIno hampir… jatohnya kaya lebih mau di rape aja Ino sama si Neji**

**Naomi kanzaki : siap boss!**

**Chadeschan : kok demen yg sadis2 deh? =="**

**Sasusaku Lovers : Hahahahaa, ekstrim bgt, beneran mau nih dibuat lemon SakuKarin?**

**Tsuki-chan : Hahahahaa, ah kamu *toyor haduuuh, tolong jangan di komentarin lemonnya yah, hahahahaa, malu /**

**YOunii d3viLL : iya, kita ga bikin Karin nyebelin karena kita emang suka Karin kok : )**

**Aoi Ciel : kalo masalah lebih jago, sebenrnya Shikamaru sih yg paling jago… tapi lebih kuat Sasuke : )**

**Bluremi : ==" pasti kalah laaah, Raffa kan biangnya mesum! Hahaha Raffa orangnya nyebelin, hati-hati, ketemu dia bisa menyebabkan hipertensi, gangguan jantung dan liver serta epilepsi berebihan.**

**Ere-pyon : yang unyu aku doaaaaaaang XD pada penasaran Hinata jadi antagonis yah? XD typo di usahakan untuk kita kurangin :D**

** : Dia yang di BOLD itu nanti kita kasih tau kok : ) sabar yah :D**

**Soo Dana : lah? Kebalik! XD**

**Cherry'lila-chan : ahahahaa, curhat aja gpp kok, aku menerima jasa konsultasi juga kok, XD =3=, ini semua readers minta di tendang ke planet namek kali ya… T_T**

**Raiha laf Qyza : Hinata bakalan ada kok, anak kecil itu OC :D**

**Toeto : XD, maap maap karena udah bikin penasaran, kalo bisa juga kita maunya tiap jam update #Loh? Cuma kan ngetik itu harus dapet feelnya :D**

**Bubble7bie : cinta segitiga banyak di sini, malah ada yang segi4 (?) GUBRAAAKK! JADIAN! Ga mau! Raffa itu selamanya akan jadi babuku! Wakakakakakaaa**

**Uchiha Andhrea : eehh? Ga di bales? Maap2 kelewat yah kayaknya =3=, Gaara muncul di chapter depaaaaaan XD, iya aku ga suka Yuri, aku n Raffa itu kenalan dari FFN kok, dia yg ngejar2 aku di PM, sok2 akrab gitu deh, akunya mah biasa aja, nyahahahahaa**

**Keren : makasiih :D**

**Kazuka ayam cherry : iya, chap kemaren banyak typo, maaf yah : ( silahkan di fave :D**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Suasana canggung yang tercipta pada pagi hari ini di sebabkan oleh laki-laki yang kini mengeluarkan aura hitam di seluruh tubuhnya. Seolah tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, semua berjalan sambil menjaga jarak, kecuali wanita satu ini, wanita yang selalu berada di sisinya dalam keadaan apapun, kondisi apapun dan situasi bagaimanapun. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di lengan laki-laki yang menyandang nama Uchiha sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke kun, ada apa?"

"…" Sasuke memberi jeda pada jawabannya, "Aku… dikalahkan."

"Hng?" tentu saja Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, tapi beda dengan yang lainnya, kini Naruto hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu tatap oleh Sasuke, Karin pun berjalan di belakang Sakura. Shikamaru, Neji dan Ino hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini terlihat frustasi.

"Di… kalahkan oleh siapa?"

Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memeluk Sakura, mengubur wajahnya di leher wanita itu sembari mencium aroma strawberry yang tercipta di kulit Sakura, "dikalahkan oleh bocah."

"Bocah?"

"Ck, sudahlah teme, nanti aku selidiki tentang dia," hibur Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Harga diri yang terluka yah?" sindir Neji pelan, sangat pelan berbisik pada Shikamaru.

"Hah, padahal sudah bagus bocah itu datang, kalau tidak mungkin kita sudah kewalahan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Oh, kejadian sebulan yang lalu?" tanya Sakura.

Ya, sebulan telah berlalu sejak munculnya sosok misterius yang telah menolong _elite assassin_ saat keadaan genting. Kalau saat ini semua bisa bersikap tenang, tidak bagi Sasuke yang harga dirinya terluka karena di tolong oleh seorang bocah kecil, perempuan pula. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke sebulan kebelakang ini tidak semangat dan selalu mengeluarkan aura gelap. Keadaannya akan pulih saat sedang bersama Sakura di atas ranjang, tapi sesudah itu Sasuke selalu teringat kembali kejadian itu.

Suara tawa perempuan itu memacu diri Sasuke untuk terus menembaki target yang sudah mati. Dan dia merasa di perintah oleh suara tawa bocah itu, hal itulah yang tidak bisa Sasuke terima, di dunia ini tidak bisa ada yang memerintahnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang masih suram, entah harus melakukan apa agar kekasihnya itu kembali seperti semula, memang sangat susah apabila sudah menyangkut harga diri. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa harga dirinya jatuh.

"Semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing," ucap guru yang baru datang, "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia masih berumur 14 tahun tapi sudah berhasil melompat ke sma melalui kelas aksel, ayo masuk."

Saat sosok murid baru itu masuk, mata Sasuke dan Naruto terbelalak, dan dengan spontan Naruto berteriak, "AAAAAHHHH!"

Sakura menoleh, Sasuke terdiam, seluruh kelas menyorot mata mereka ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri dengan posisi menunjuk anak baru itu. Anak itu tersenyum, senyum yang beda dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, kalau dulu senyuman anak ini adalah senyuman menyeringai kejam, kali ini senyuman itu terlihat seperti kekanak-kanakan.

"Selamat pagi semuanyaaa, perkenalkan namaku Sakuya Kanbara, bisa di bilang Sakuya seorang otaku, Sakuya pecinta anime, manga, dan game. Keahlian Sakuya di bidang olah raga, mohon bimbingannya yah," ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Lucunyaaa~" gumam Sakura gemas. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan horror.

Gemas?

Apa Sasuke tidak salah dengar?

Bocah itu adalah bocah tersadis kedua setelah Sakura yang Sasuke lihat seumur hidupnya. Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya pada Naruto, ini tidak bisa di tunda, dengan serempak, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, "Pak, izin," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, silahkan."

"Ayo," Sasuke menarik Sakura dan memberi kode pada Naruto agar mengiktuinya.

"Ah, hei! Aku hanya mengizinkan satu orang!" ocehan guru itu tidak di dengar oleh mereka, sementara itu, perempuan kecil bernama Sakuya itu hanya tersenyum, senyum yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Sambil melewati kelas Karin, Shikamaru dan Neji, Sasuke memberi kode pada Shikamaru yang kebetulan melihatnya sedang berlari, Sasuke mengisyaratkan pada Shikamaru agar bertemu di atap sekolah dengan memakai bahasa isyarat mereka. Shikamaru mengangguk kemudian memberi tahu Neji dan Karin, bahkan Ino pun dia beri tahu, karena Shikamaru sudah menganggap Ino sebagai salah satu anggota mereka.

Sekumpulnya mereka di atap.

"BOHOONG!" jerit Karin tidak percaya, "Anak itu? Yang waktu malam-malam menyelamatkan kita itu? Dan juga yang bertabrakan denganku? Satu kelas dengan kalian?"

"Aku juga maunya bohong, tapi itu benar-benar dia, dan yang paling aneh, sifatnya beda sekali, tadi dia terlihat seperti anak-anak," jelas Naruto.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih anak itu?" tanya Neji yang kini mulai khawatir.

"Apalagi dia sempat melihat wajah Karin," sambung Shikamaru.

"Kita harus menghabisinya."

Oke, ucapan Sasuke kini membuat semua terhenti akan kekhawatirannya, menoleh pada wajah Sasuke yang kini terlihat tenang dan yakin, "Sasuke," panggil Karin ragu, "Dia anak kecil loh."

"Tidak, dia berumur 14 tahun, sudah bukan termasuk hitungan anak kecil," tolak Sasuke.

"Aku setuju dengannya," ucap Shikamaru, "Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu, bocah berumur 14 tahun mempunyai kemampuan berkelahi yang bagus, lincah pula, apalagi dia perempuan, pasti anak itu sudah terbiasa melakukannya."

"Tu-Tunggu Sasuke kun, anak yang tadi? Mau kamu bunuh? Apa tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan cara lain?" cegah Sakura.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita bunuh, atau identitas kita terbongkar," gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Bunuh sajaaaa!" suara nyaring yang terdengar dari belakang pintu masuk membuat mereka yang duduk melingkar menolehkan kepalanya, dan betapa kagetnya ketika pemilik suara itu ternyata adalah anak yang baru saja mereka bicarakan, "Ayo bunuh saja, tapi…"

Sakuya, nama anak itu memberi jeda, kemudian menatap mata para _elite assassin_ satu persatu,"Apa kalian yakin bisa membunuh Sakuya?" Sakuya melanjutkan.

Merasa dianggap remeh, Sasuke bergerak, menarik Sakura ke belakangnya dan di ikuti oleh _elite assassin_ dengan Ino yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakuya Kanbara."

"Utusan?" kini Karin yang bertanya.

"Tuhan."

Melihat ekspresi waspada dan jengkel dari _elite assassin_, Sakuya tertawa, "Hahahaha, Sakuya bercandaaaa, ya ampun, Sakuya tidak menyangka adegan dari salah satu anime yang Sakuya tonton itu berhasil membuat kalian terkejut."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada malam itu?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

"Aku? Harusnya Sakuya yang bertanya pada kalian karena Saito itu adalah target Sakuya selanjutnya," jawab Sakuya sambil melompat ke sana dan ke sini.

"Selanjutnya? Kalau begitu, sebelumnya kau pernah melakukan itu?" tanya Karin.

"Yap, Miyazawa Jyou," jawab Sakuya lagi seolah dengan bangga.

"Sendirian?" Neji ikut bertanya.

"Iya, dan masih ada target-target yang lainnya," ucap Sakuya sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas dengan riang.

Sasuke berpikir, bagus bocah ini tidak terlibat dalam suatu organisasi, atau jangan-jangan dia sedang menyamar? Tapi di lihat dari gelagatnya, Sakuya bukan tipe anak yang bisa di perintah, dia tipe anak yang suka bergerak bebas sendiri. Shikamaru berjalan ke samping Sasuke, seolah memberi analisanya terhadap anak itu, Shikamaru melirik Sasuke dan mengangguk. Shikamaru selalu membawa pistol berbentuk pulpen di saku kemejanya, dengan gerakan yang cepat, dia menembakan satu peluru ke arah Sakuya.

Sakuya yang cepat tanggap menyadari gerakan Shikamaru, dengan lincah Sakuya menghindari peluru itu dengan cara melompat ke atas pagar, dia juga mempunyai keseimbangan yang bagus. Berdiri di atas pagar pembatas bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi anak itu dengan lihai melompat dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di pembatas pagar.

"Ck ck ck, kekerasan di sekolah itu di larang loh, nii-san."

Cara bicara Sakuya membuat Sakura menahan tawanya, menyadari Sakura yang menahan tawa, Shikamaru protes, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Hahaha, tidak, hanya saja… aku merasa dia tidak jahat kok," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ucapan dan senyuman Sakura membuat Sakuya tersentak, anak itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada _elite assassin_ tanpa ragu. Dengan tatapan yang polos, Sakuya menyentuh tangan Sakura dan hal itu membuat semua serentak memasang kuda-kuda untuk siap menyerang, tapi Ino menarik lengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke, begitu kedua laki-laki itu menoleh, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mangatakan untuk membiarkan anak itu menyentuh Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura, salam kenal yah," ucap Sakura lembut.

Sakuya hanya diam, menyentuh telapak tanga Sakura yang halus, satu-satu jemari Sakura di pegang lalu di tempelkan tangan Sakura pada pipinya. Terasa begitu lembut dan hangat, Sakuya memejamkan matanya, kemudian mata biru pucat itu terbuka, sambil tersenyum riang, Sakuya memeluk tubuh Sakura sambil memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan…

"MAMAAA!"

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke _shock_! Bukan hanya Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Karin bahkan Ino memasang ekspresi yang sangat tidak elit.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau! Sembarangan memanggil Sakura-ku mama!" bentak Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakuya, saat Sakuya melepaskan pelukannya, gadis berambut pendek seleher dan berwarna hitam itu memeluk Sasuke sambil menyebutnya…

"PAPAAAA!"

Kali ini Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Neji lah yang tidak terkejut, mereka malah mengangguk, sambil Naruto menambahkan, "Pantas bocah ini sadis, ternyata anak mereka."

"KAPAN SAKURA HAMILNYA? INI SEMUA TIDAK MASUK AKAAAALL!" jerit Karin mencekik Naruto

"Sakuya-chan," panggil Sakura lembut, "Di mana rumahmu?" seolah bertanya pada anak hilang.

Dengan polos anak itu menjawab, "Sakuya tidak punya rumah, Sakuya bisa tidur di mana saja."

"Psstt, Shikamaru," bisik Neji, "Menurutmu anak ini pura-pura berakting menjadi anak kecil, atau memang sifat aslinya seperti ini?"

Shikamaru belum menjawab, di perhatikan gelagat Sakuya terhadap Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini, dengan manja gadis itu menggenggam ke dua tangan sepasang kekasih itu, terlihat raut wajah Sakuya yang terlihat bahagia ketika Sakura mengelus kepalanya. Ekspresi yang benar-benar alami, seperti anak kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang, "Sepertinya itu sifat alaminya."

"Aku sependapat," sambung Ino, "Dulu aku pernah belajar psikolog, ada tandanya di saat manusia berpura-pura atau tidak."

"Wah, bahasa jepangmu sudah lumayan bagus, Ino," puji Neji.

"Terima kasih," Ino balas tersenyum, "Dan melihat Sakuya yang menatap langsung mata Sakura dan Sasuke, aku tidak menemukan adanya kebohongan."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi papamu!" gertak Sasuke.

"Sejak saat ini, kau pasti kekasih Saku nee-san kan? Sakuya mau Saku nee-san menjadi mama Sakuya, mau kan?" pinta Sakuya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sakura yang sangat lemah akan hal ini langsung memeluk tubuh Sakuya, "Mau," jawab Sakura langsung.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menjadi papa Sakuyaaa, yeaayy."

"Tunggu dulu!" Karin memotong, "Kamu, kenapa berbeda sekali? Malam itu kau terlihat sangat… kejam, tapi sekarang…"

"Oh itu, Sakuya memang begitu, kalau sudah melihat darah Sakuya susah mengontrol diri, tapi bukan berarti Sakuya kehilangan kesadaran, Sakuya suka darah, kalau melihat darah, Sakuya merasa puaaasssss," jawab Sakuya dengan riang.

"Hei hei, kau ini sudah 14 tahun, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit, sikapmu terlalu kekanak-kanakan," tegur Naruto yang sedikit risih.

"Dewasa? Sakuya tidak mau menjadi dewasa, kalau Sakuya menjadi dewasa, orang itu akan datang lagi untuk membunuh Sakuya," kali ini Sakuya menjawab dengan panik.

"Sssttt, tidak usah panik," Sakura berusaha menenangkan dengan cara kembali memeluk tubuh Sakuya, "Tetap seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa kok, pasti berat untukmu hidup sendirian yah."

Sakuya melepaskan pelukan Sakura, "Sakuya tidak sendirian, Sakuya punya manga dan psp."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu semua?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Mencuri dong, Sakuya mana mampu membelinya."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, kelakuan bocah ini memang sedikit mengesalkan, tapi sepertinya ada suatu kejadian yang menyebabkan Sakuya menjadi seperti ini, karena bagaimanapun anak berumur 14 tahun, pintar, suka membunuh? Itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang normal. Dan Sasuke tertarik untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini sampai merubah sifatnya. Satu keuntungan juga untuk _elite assassin_ kalau Sakuya masuk ke dalam tim inti ini.

"Kau… Sakuya," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Tawaran Sasuke membuat Karin menganga, kenapa Sasuke bisa menawarkan hal itu pada bocah yang seenaknya saja memeluk Sakura, bahkan Karin tidak berani untuk sampai memeluknya seperti itu. Yah walaupun Karin tahu, alasan Sasuke merekrut Sakuya salah satunya pasti karena Sakura menyukai gadis kecil itu, lalu apa alasan keduanya? Sudah pasti _elite assassin_.

"Tu-Tunggu Sasuke-"

"Karin tenanglah," Neji menghentikan gerakan Karin.

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansionku, dengan beberapa syarat," tawar Sasuke, sedangkan Sakuya hanya menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang berubah, yang tadinya tersenyum riang kini menjadi datar, "Pertama, beri tahu padaku, siapa yang mengajarimu bergerak lincah? Kedua, katakan padaku kenapa kau mengincar Saito Fujiwara? Ketiga, kenapa setelah insiden malam itu, kau tidak menampakkan diri lagi pada kami?"

Sakuya tersenyum, namun senyuman kali ini lebih mengandung senyuman puas, "Sebelum Sakuya menjawab, bolehkan Sakuya bertanya?"

"Silahkan," izin Sasuke.

"Sakuya ingin tahu nama-nama para elite assassin yang sangat terkenal ini, boleh?" tanya Sakuya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Sakura.

"…" jengkel melihat kelakuan Sakuya, tapi tidak bisa marah, maka Sasuke menjawab sambil membuang mukanya, "Aku Sasuke, wanita berambut merah itu Karin, wanita satu lagi itu Ino…"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan, Naruto sangat tahu kalau Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka banyak omong, makanya kini dia mewakili Sasuke bicara, "Aku Naruto, dia Shikamaru, dan dia Neji."

Kemudian Sakuya melepaskan pelukan itu, berjalan dan menatap satu-satu para anggota _elite assassin_, pertama dia menatap wajah Sasuke, wajahnya mendangak karena tubuhnya yang pendek dan kecil, kemudian langkahnya menuju Naruto, Karin, Ino, Shikamaru dan Neji. Sakuya kembali pada sosok Sakura yang kini berdiri di samping Sasuke, sambil tersenyum Sakuya berpose bertolak pinggang satu tangan dan satu tangannya lagi menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Mama!" ucapnya dengan riang, kemudian tunjukannya itu berganti ke Sasuke,"Papa! Naru nii-san, Shika nii-san, Karin nee-san, Ino nee-sama, Dan Neji nee-sama!"

"Hah! Seenaknya saja kau menyebut kami begitu!" sewot Neji, "Dan tolong di perhatikan! Aku laki-laki! Bukan wanita!"

"Eh? Sakuya pikir Neji nee-sama wanita yang memakai seragam laki-laki."

Terlihat semua sedang menahan tawanya, hanya Sakura yang tertawa sampai lepas terbahak-bahak, bahkan Sasuke menutupi wajah memakai tangannya, menahan tawa akibat sebutan untuk Neji. Untuk ukuran laki-laki, Neji memang termasuk golongan cowok cantik. Tanpa mereka sadari, atmosphere mereka berubah, yang tadinya tegang, kini mencair karena kepolosan Sakuya. Dan Sasuke sadari, sudah lama Sakura tidak tertawa lepas seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi, Neji nii-san? Tidak pantas," ucap Sakuya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Hahahaha, Sakuya, kau lucu sekali sih, aku jadi tidak bisa membencimu," ujar Karin menghampiri dan mencubit pipi Sakuya.

"Nah, sekarang Sakuya mau menjawab pertanyaan Papa," dengan semangat Sakuya kembali ke samping Sakura, "Pertama, tidak ada yang mengajari Sakuya bergerak lincah, dari dulu Sakuya memang suka olah raga, gerakan Sakuya makin lincah karena terlatih dengan sendirinya saat berusaha kabur dari kejaran para _bodyguard_ dari target yang Sakuya bunuh."

"Nah, yang kedua, Sakuya mengincar Saito karena dialah salah satu yang membunuh kedua orang tua Sakuya lima tahun yang lalu, nah yang ketiga, alasan Sakuya tidak menampakkan diri…"

Sakuya menghentikan ucapannya, seolah ragu untuk memberi tahu mereka apa yang terjadi, "katakan saja," bujuk Sakura pelan, melihat senyuman Sakura, gadis itu kembali bicara, "Kalau habis membunuh, Sakuya sering lepas kendali, makanya Sakuya selalu pergi ke gunung untuk berendam di air terjun. Sebelum Sakuya membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, Sakuya harus tenang."

Jawaban Sakuya membuat para anggota _elite assassin_ terdiam, sangat tragis untuk anak yang baru 14 tahun harus mengalami hal kejam sendirian. Dan kini, Karin yang membuka suara, menanyakan hal yang membuat ekspresi Sakuya menjadi beda, "Lalu… kenapa setiap melihat darah kamu bisa merasa puas?"

Sakuya terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat reaksi Sakuya, Sakura bisa mengerti, dia merasa dirinya sangat mengerti karena beberapa kali, Sakura selalu merasa ada kepuasan tersendiri kalau melihat darah, tapi di sisi lain Sakura tidak suka itu, dia tidak menginginkan hal yang dia rasakan itu. Karena tragedy lima tahun yang lalu, Sakura harus melihat orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya, orang yang selalu mencintainya, berkorban demi dirinya, demi ke egoisannya.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakuya dari pertanyaan Karin, "Di mansion, kami bisa menenangkanmu dengan cara kami, jadi… kau mau bergabung, atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja mau, kalian pasti akan membutuhkan orang seperti Sakuya kan?" jawab Sakuya cepat dan kembali ceria.

"Hari ini kau sudah boleh ikut kami pulang," ujar Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Papaaaaa!" sambil melompat kegirangan Sakuya menyengir, membuat Sakura juga ikut tersenyum. Benar-benar seperti keluarga.

"Tapi, Sakuya harus mengambil barang Sakuya dulu yah."

"Di mana itu?" tanya Neji.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada, ah bukan mereka, lebih tepatnya lagi Naruto, Neji dan Sakuya.

Keadaan suram, kotor dan kumuh. Itulah yang terlihat di gudang yang terdapat di taman kota, letaknya berada di pojokan, Neji dan Naruto diberi perintah oleh Sasuke agar mengantar Sakuya ke 'istana' nya, itulah sebutan Sakuya untuk tempat dia tidur sekarang. Di lihat sekeliling terdapat poster-poster anime, manga yang bertumpukan, juga koleksi-koleksi _action figure_ entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Benar-benar otaku yah," gumam Naruto.

"Iya dong, Sakuya suka sekali dengan mereka," jawab Sakuya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau akan membawa ini semua?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, Neji nii-san dan Naru nii-san mau membantu Sakuya kan?"

Tidak mungkin mereka mengatakan tidak pada seorang anak kecil yang menatap mereka dengan puppy eyes. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang anak kecil, karena tubuh Sakuya yang pendek dan kecil di tambah sifatnya yang masih ke kanak-kanakan itu, membuat mereka seperti mengurus anaknya Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

Saat jam selesai sekolah tiba, Sakura dan Sasuke jalan pulang berdua. Sengaja menyuruh yang lainnya untuk pulang duluan, karena hari ini Sasuke ingin membawa Sakura pergi kencan, sudah sangat lama Sasuke tidak mengajak Sakura kencan. Memang ini sangat dadakan, tapi Sasuke berani jamin, Sakura pasti senang.

"Sasuke kun? Kita mau kemana? Arah rumah kan ke sana," tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hari ini, keberatan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, menahan rasa bahagia yang kekasihnya itu berikan, sambil tersenyum, Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke, "Terima kasih, Sasuke kun."

Ketika mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, tanpa di sadari ada dua sosok orang berjubah putih yang sedang berdiri di atap gedung sekolahan, yang satu menyeringai dan yang satu lagi berwajah datar, "Ternyata kehidupan mereka seperti ini," ucap sosok yang tadi menyeringai.

"…"

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak sosok yang berwajah datar.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Kita datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat, bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari mereka!" jawab sosok yang berwajah datar dengan sinis.

"Ish! Sinis banget!"

.

.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke tempat yang wanita itu ingin kunjungi, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk Sakura, bahkan Sasuke rela mengunjungi game center yang dengan catatan 'Sasuke benci tempat ramai'. Tapi melihat kekasihnya yang sedang memukul-mukul permainan drum ini sedang tertawa lepas, mau tidak mau Sasuke juga memasang wajah lembut pada Sakura.

Sesudah itu, Sasuke mengajak Sakura makan di tempat yang Sakura suka, tentu saja hal ini sangat jarang, karena Sasuke jarang mengajak Sakura keluar, wanita itu meminta makan di restoran yang sangat mewah. Hal itu tidak masalah bagi Sasuke, karena Sasuke dan anggota inti _elite assassin_ tentunya, mempunyai jumlah uang yang tidak bisa di hitung. Dan sekarang, di sinilah mereka berada, di sebuah hotel megah yang memiliki restoran paling mewah.

"Sasuke kun, terima kasih yah untuk hari ini," ucap Sakura sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, yang Sasuke kerjakan hanyalah memandangi wanitanya itu, "Ng… apa ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke cepat, "Apa kau senang?"

"Ya, sangaaat senang, jarang sekali Sasuke kun mengajakku kencan," dengan riang Sakura menjawab, kalian pasti tahu kan alasan Sasuke mengajak Sakura kencan itu apa? Sasuke tidak mau kalah dengan bocah yang seenaknya menganggap dirinya papa dan Sakura mamanya itu membuat Sakura tertawa lepas.

Merasa dirinya sudah menang, Sasuke tersenyum, "Hari ini kita tidak akan pulang ke mansion."

"Loh? Kenapa? Tapi aku belum memberi makan Kyo," tanya Sakura bingung.

"Nanti aku suruh Shikamaru melakukannya, hari ini kita menginap di sini," ujar Sasuke dengan santai sambil memasang serbet di atas pahanya karena melihat pelayan sudah datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Kita menginap di sini? Yang benar?" dan sudah Sasuke duga, Sakura pasti senang.

"Hari ini aku ingin membahagiakanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil memoong steak yang dia pesan.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa lagi, Sakura merasa senang, entah harus bagaimana cara mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sasuke yang selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Mungkin Sakura adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung telah bertemu Sasuke, dia juga bersyukur Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya saat dulu dia merasa down. Saat ini, Sakura merasa menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia sedunia. Lupakan dulu sejenak masalah orang-orang yang berusaha membunuh Sasuke, organisasi yang Sakura cari, dan latar belakang Sasuke sbagai pembunuh. Saat ini, Sakura ingin menikmati kencan selayaknya pasangan remaja yang normal.

Sesudah acara makan, Sasuke menggandeng tanga Sakura menuju lift, naik ke lantai tujuh, begitu pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke mengajak Sakura masuk ke kamar yang Sasuke sudah pesan. Begitu Sakura melihat kekasihnya itu membukakan pintu kamar, matanya terbelalak, betapa mewah dan indahnya kamar yang Sasuke pesan. Tempat tidur yang besar berbentuk lingkaran, kamar mandi yang tembus pandang, namun bisa di setting menjadi buram, meja makan yang terukir dari kayu jati. Benar-benar bukan seperti kamar hotel.

Saat Sakura sedang terpesona, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, "Aku special memesan kamar ini untukmu."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke ku," Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di atas lengan Sasuke yang kini melingkar di perutnya, "Aku sangat bahagia hari ini."

Sasuke tersenyum puas, di balikkan wajah Sakura agar menatapnya kemudian diciumnya bibir mungil itu. Sensasi yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya, seakan ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk mereka. Di tengah-tengah ciuman, Sakura menjinjitkan kakinya agar sepadan dengan Sasuke, menyadari Sakura yang berusaha untuk sepadan, Sasuke membungkukkan badannya, saling melumat satu sama lain, bertarung lidah sampai keduanya kehabisan oksigen.

Melepaskan ciuman sebentar adalah keputusan yang bagus, sambil mengatur nafas, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di leher Sakura, memberi tanda bahwa wanita ini adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Dan Sasuke bergumam, "Kau milikku, sampai kapanpun."

Sakura tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Laki-laki yang kini tengah meraba dada kanan Sakura menggiring Sakura ke tempat tidur, menjatuhkan tubuh wanita itu dengan pelan. Kemudian dia menaiki kasur itu dan memposisikan tepat di atas tubuh Sakura. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Sasuke membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Sakura sampai habis, dan kini hanya terlihat Sakura memakai bra-nya, dengan lihai Sasuke membuka kait bra Sakura yang berada di belakang tubuh mungil itu, setelah terlepas, Sasuke membuang bra itu kesembarang tempat. Ciuman berganti, Sasuke menjilati leher Sakura dan langsung ke intinya, dia menjiat dan melumat dada Sakura yang sudah mengeras putingnya itu.

"Ngh~"

Mendengar Sakura sedikit mendesah tidak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke ganas, karena itu Sasuke meminta lebih dengan cara langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam rok yang Sakura kenakan itu.

"Aaahh! Angghhh~"

"Heh, kau cepat sekali basah, Sakura," bisik Sasuke menggoda.

Sakura tidak menjawab, Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya, turun kebawah, perut, sampai Sasuke akan membuka celana dalam, Sakura menghentikannya, "STOP! Cu-curang… Sasuke kun masih lengkap pakaiannya."

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke melepaskan seragamnya sendiri, seolah tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Melihat Sasuke yang melepas segaramnya dengan gaya seperti melepas kaos biasa, itu membuat Sakura _blushing_, melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke. Padahal tubuh itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Sakura, tapi tetap saja Sakura masih malu melihatnya.

Melihat Sakura yang blushing, Sasuke menggodanya, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?

Belum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke langsung melepaskan celana dalam Sakura dan menjilat apa yang ada di sana, "Hyaaaa! Sa-Sasuke kuun~ eeenghh~ aaaahhhnnnn~"

Jilatan Sasuke kali ini beda dari biasanya, begitu agreasive, dan Sakura sangat mneikmatinya. Membuat wanita berambut soft pink ini terus mendesah dan mendesah, "Aaahhhnnn~ nnggghhhh~ mmmhhhhh~ aaaaaaaah~"

Tidak sampai membuat Sakura klimaks, sengaja Sasuke lakukan itu, karena laki-laki yang kini menghetikan kegiatannya dan menatap intens kedua emerald itu ingin memuaskan pemilik tubuh indah ini.

Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya pelan-pelan, "Ugh~" masih terasa sempit, walau beda dari pertama kali mereka melakukan sex, tapi kenikmatan yang Sakura berikan tidak berubah. Dan Sasuke, hanya bisa terangsang oleh tubuh Sakura. Bahkan saat para _elite assassin_ menonton hentai pun Sasuke tidak bereaksi, kebalikannya, Sasuke malah merasa jijik oleh model hentai itu.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang stabil, membuat Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, itu artinya Sakura sangat menikmatinya. Dengan mengetahui itu saja sudah cukup bagi Sasuke, dan sekarang saatnya masuk ke babak inti, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya itu.

"Aaahhnn! Aaahhh~ aaaahhhh~ aaaaahhh~"

Sakura melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke agar lebih kencang dan lebih dalam lagi, "Sasuke kuunn~~ le-lebih dalaam~ ngghhhh~"

Tusukan demi tusukan yang sengaja Sasuke lakukan dengan kencang membuat Sakura teriak nikmat, "Aaaaahhhnnnn! Se-sebentar lagi aaahhhh~"

Sasuke makin mempercepat untuk merangsang dirinya sendiri, saat dia merasa dinding kewanitaan Sakura makin menjepitnya, Sasuke melenguh, "Aahhh~ aahh~ Saku-raaa~"

Dengan tusukkan terakhir, Sasuke membuat tusukkan itu menjadi yang paling keras dan dalam.

_Slep._

"Hyaaaa, Sasukee kuuun! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhnnnnn!"

"Aaaghhh~"

Nafas yang tersengal-sengal, kekuatan lengan yang menurun menyebabkan Sasuke terjatuh di atas tubuh Sakura, sambil mengatur nafas pasca orgasme yang baru saja mereka capai bersama-sama. Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, memberi kehangatan dan kasih sayang pada laki-laki itu.

Lama ber istirahat, keduanya tertidur sampai tengah malam, Sakura yang bangun lebih awal membuka kelopak matanya, melihat sosok laki-laki yang sangat dia cintai kini terbaring sangat damai tepat di sebelahnya. Dengan bantal beralaskan lengan laki-laki itu, Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Terus di pandangi wajah tampan yang terlihat sangat polos saat ini, betapa sedihnya Sakura sekarang karena telah merubah Sasuke menjadi manusia berdarah dingin.

Tatapan Sakura beralih ke depan, menatap kosong meja yang tidak bergerak itu, kemudian tanpa di izinkan oleh pemilik otak itu, pikiran Sakura melayang kembali saat kejadian yang membuatnya merubah Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang.

"_Bunuh! Bunuh dia!"_

Kalimat itu teringang di telinga Sakura.

"_Rasakan ini! Aaarrgghhh! Aku mau kau matiiiii!"_

Dan lagi-lagi kejadian itu membuatnya terpuruk, mengingat sedikit-sedikit kejadian lima tahun yang lalu membuat Sakura pening. Saat ini pandangan Sakura pun kosong, bahkan dia tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah bangun dan terus menatapnya yang bengong. Melihat Sakura yang melamun, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya dan menggenggam beberapa rambut soft pink kekasihnya itu, lalu…

"Aaawww!"

Sasuke menjambaknya pelan.

"Sasuke kun! Kenapa bangun?"

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya, merangkul Sakura dari belakang, "Ada apa? Kau terlihat lesu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sekarang masih jam 3, tidurlah lagi," ucap Sakura sambil menggenggam lengan Sasuke yang melingkar di lehernya.

"…" Sasuke terdiam, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura tidur kembali. Di dekap wanita itu erat-erat kemudian Sasuke berbicara, "Kau tahu, hari ini aku sedikit cemburu pada bocah itu."

"Sakuya-chan? Dia kan perempuan."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap kesal, dia bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas," jelas Sasuke, mengubur wajah Sakura di lehernya.

"Tapi… yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah di saat seperti ini," ungkap Sakura makin membenamkan wajahnya.

"Kamu… kenapa sepertinya sangat menyukai… bocah itu?"

"…" Sakura tahu, Sasuke pasti menyadarinya, menyadari kalau Sakura dan sisi lain Sakuya itu seperti bercermin. "Dia mengingatkanku dengan diriku dulu…"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, lupakan masa lalu, kita jalani masa sekarang, dendammu biar aku yang membalasnya," ujar Sasuke.

"Bukan itu, Sakuya-chan… di balik keceriaannya, dia menutupi sebuah ketakutan yang luar biasa, aku bisa merasakannya…"

"Karena itulah aku mengajaknya tinggal di mansion," akhirnya Sasuke berkata jujur.

"Benarkah?" dan Sakura memang sangat lemot, semua tindakan Sasuke tidak Sakura sadari, kalau semua itu demi dirinya.

"Benar, aku melakukan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu, dan sekarang tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan, kau harus tidur," perintah Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Ng, terima kasih, Sasuke kun, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berukiran elang sambil memegang wine-nya.

"Itu soal gampang, aku sudah tahu sifat wanita itu yang tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menderita kan? itu bisa jadi senjataku," jawab wanita berambut panjang.

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan wanita si rambut merah dan rambut pirang itu, mereka berdua lebih pintar dari wanita si rambut pink."

"Aku cukup menjatuhkan sang ratu, maka seluruh pelindungnya akan menurut."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : kalian iniiiiiiii! / mau sampe kapan bikin aku ngabales review2 kalian sambil nahan salting T_T udah gitu di YM si Raffa ngakak mulu lagi, ngeledekin tuh dianyaaaaa *Ngadu**

**Oh iya, untuk lemon maaf yah, ujung2nya minta bantuan Raffa juga deh T_T tapi 80% ideku kok, fufufufufu…**

**Oh iya, untuk sementara ini Raffa lagi ga enak hati, ada beberapa kejadian yang menimpanya, mohon doanya yang supaya dia pulih lagi, ampe sekarang dia masih pundung nih… sekarang aja dia ngga kerja, dan aku ngelanjutin bikin fict ini aja di rumahnya yang jauhnya itu ampe jin males buang anak kesana -_-"**

**naaah, chapter ini pasti tebak-tebakan lagi yah isinya? XD selamat menebak, tapi kita ga akan ngebiarin kalian penasaran kok ;)  
><strong>

**Makasih yah yang udah mau setia menunggu fict ini, chapter depan Raffa mau bales dendam, dia mau bikin Lemon SasuSaku flashback first time mereka ngelakuin sex, karena gereget ngebaca lemon aku yg katanya ga ada panas2nya T_T *brengsek emang dia**

**Oke, sekian dulu yah dari aku.**

**V3Yagami**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jujur sebenernya saya masih pundung sampai saat ini, tapi saya ngga bisa nelantarin fict ini hanya gara2 pundung kan, chapter ini saya kurang mau ngoceh banyak yah… hehehehe**

**Oh iya, sebelumnya jangan mengharapkan lemon yg bener2 HOT di first time SasuSaku ngelakuin sex, soalnya saya ga mau buat first time mereka begitu Hot, mereka kan belum ngerti apa-apa, jadi yang standar2 aja :D okay!**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Di depan gerbang sekolah terihat beberapa murid berkumpul, melepas penat setelah mengikuti pelajaran, ada yang mengajak untuk nongkrong bareng, ada yang mengajak ke tempat karaoke, juga ada yang hanya berbincang-bincang di situ sampai mereka puas. Karena ikut kelas khusus percakapan bahasa jepang, Ino harus pulang sendirian tanpa teman-temannya, mungkin yang lain akan langsung pulang, tapi apa yang di lakukan kedua laki-laki yang sedang duduk di dalam kelas yang sama ini?

_Tik tik tik_

Jarum detik jam berbunyi, menyelimuti kesunyian yang tercipta di antara kedua laki-laki yang sesekali saling lirik.

"Tumben kau tidak pulang dan langsung tidur, Shikamaru?"

"Kau juga tumben, kenapa tidak langsung pulang, Neji."

"Aku sih masih betah di sini," jawab Neji menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi,"Kalau kau?"

"Menunggu Ino," jawab Shikamaru terus terang. Dan jawaban jujur Shikamaru membuat Neji tersentak, tahu begitu tadi dia juga jawab jujur saja, "Kau masih betah kan? yasudah, aku susul Ino dulu, daaah"

Begitu Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, Neji menahannya, "Tunggu! Kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku sendirian kan?"

"Haah? Kau sendiri yang bilang masih betah di sini."

_Sreeeeeg._

"Loh? Shikamaru? Neji? Kenapa belum pulang?" Ino yang datang membuka pintu terkejut melihat Shikamaru dan Neji masih berada di dalam kelasnya.

"Aku menunggumu, tidak enak kan kalau pulang sendirian," jawab Shikamaru dengan tenang.

"Aku juga menunggumu," sambung Neji.

"Hihihi, terima kasih yah," cara bicara Ino makin lama makin bagus, tidak salah lagi, gadis ini jenius, padahal baru beberapa bulan yang lalu Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk belajar bahasa jepang, dan sekarang Ino sudah sedikit mahir menguasainya.

Setelah mengambil tasnya, Ino berjalan di tengah-tengah antara Shikamaru dan Neji, mereka bertiga pulang bersama, tapi ini di luar rencana Shikamaru yang berniat pulang berdua dengan Ino. Sesampainya di depan gerbang, langkah mereka terhenti karena langkah Ino yang tiba-tiba terdiam, saat Shikamaru dan Neji melirik, mata Ino terbelalak, seolah sedang melihat hantu. Menelusuri apa yang Ino lihat, pandangan Shikamaru dan Neji pun berubah.

Tiga orang yang kini sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, memakai seragam serba putih, seragam dari sekolah kawasan elite, dan Shikamaru tahu betul sekolah apa itu, sekolah yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang jenius. Salah satu dari ketiga sosok itu berjalan dan melewati Ino, Shikamaru, Neji begitu saja. Dua laki-laki berambut merah berwajah datar, dan satu laki-laki berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut yang sangat mirip dengan Ino. Sampai membuat Neji dan Shikamaru berpikir kalau jangan-jangan laki-laki berambut pirang itu adalah…

"_Brother_?" gumam Ino pelan dengan ekspresi _shock_nya.

Saat mendengar gumaman Ino. Shikamaru dan Neji langsung menoleh ke arah ketiga orang yang baru saja melewati mereka itu. Aura yang kuat terasa dari mereka, entah siapa mereka sebenarnya, yang jelas saat ini Shikamaru merasakan firasat buruk, "Kita harus cepat kembali," usul Shikamaru, menarik tangan Ino yang masih setengah kaget dan diikuti oleh Neji.

.

.

"Sakuya-chaaaaan, Sakuya-chaaan… kamu di mana?"

Terus menerus meneriaki nama anak yang baru saja dipungut (?) oleh Sasuke, Sakura mencari tiap-tiap lorong mansion itu, di temani oleh anjing kesayangannya. Dan hebatnya lagi, anjing kesayangan Sakura itu tidak galak terhadap Sakuya yang merupakan orang baru di mansion ini. Saat Sakura sedang membuka pintu ruangan satu persatu, tanpa di sengaja dia membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto di tengah-tengah kegiatan push-up nya yang hanya memakai satu tangan. Karena melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang telanjang dada, wajah Sakura langsung memerah, ternyata tubuh Naruto tidak kalah atletisnya dengan Sasuke.

"A-anu, Sakuya-chan, apa kamu melihatnya?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Sakura, "Tidak, mungkin dia di kamarnya."

"Oh, kamarnya itu di mana?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu kamarnya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke sengaja tidak memberi tahukan Sakura di mana kamar Sakuya, dan tanpa harus di tanya, Naruto tahu apa alasannya, saat ini Naruto hanya bisa menyengir pasrah, kalau dia memberi tahu Sakura, Sasuke pasti mencincangnya, kalau tidak di beri tahu, Sasuke pasti memarahinya karena membiarkan Sakura terus mencari kamar Sakuya. Posisi yang sangat serba salah.

"Aku antar kamu kesana, tunggu aku ambil kaos-ku dulu," ujar Naruto yang menyampingkan reaksi Sasuke nanti.

Setelah Naruto memakai bajunya, dia menemani Sakura berjalan, sambil berbincang-bincang tentang masalah yang tidak penting, seperti bagaimana kelakuan Sasuke kalau sedang berdua saja dengan Sakura, hal konyol apa yang dilakukan Kyo kalau Sasuke sedang memonopoli Sakura. Sekedar informasi, terkadang Sasuke dan Kyo itu suka saling adu tatap, anjing yang unik bukan?

Sesampainya mereka di depan kamar Sakuya.

"Jangan kaget yah," ucap Naruto sambil memegang kenop pintu.

Begitu pintu di buka, terlihat sosok Sakuya yang sedang memainkan psp-nya di atas kasur sambil tidur-tiduran, terpasang earphone di telinganya, pantas saja Sakura memanggil dari tadi tidak di sahut, manga berserakan di mana-mana, dan tembok-tembok yang tertempel poster. Saat Sakuya menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"MAMAAAAAA!" Sakuya melempar psp-nya dan melompat memeluk Sakura.

"Sakuya-chan, aku mencarimu dari tadi," ujar Sakura memeluk balik tubuh Sakuya.

"Ada apa? Tumben mencari Sakuya."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin ngobrol-ngobrol saja," jawab Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal yah," pamit Naruto.

"Iya, terima kasih Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Daah, Naru nii-san!"

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, kemudian menutup rapat pintu kamar Sakuya. Begitu sosok Naruto sudah tidak ada, Sakura melangkah dan memungut salah satu manga yang berserakan. Sakura memperhatikan manga-manga tersebut, mayoritas adalah jenis manga pembunuhan. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun manga yang ber genre romance.

"Sakuya-chan suka baca yah?" tanya Sakura, menduduki tubuhnya di lantai sambil bersender di tepi kasur.

"Iya, untuk referensi," Sakuya menjawab sambil merubah posisinya, tidur dengan beralaskan paha Sakura menjadi bantalnya.

"Membunuh?"

"Hu'um."

"…" ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi sendu, tidak Sakuya sadari karena saat ini dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap belaian yang Sakura berikan.

"Sakuya suka tangan Saku nee-san, mirip dengan mama, begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang," gumam Sakuya.

"Sakuya-chan boleh kok menganggapku mama," izin Sakura.

"Ng, sudah Sakuya anggap dari pertama kali Saku nee-san menyentuh Sakuya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, orang tuamu… kemana?" tanya Sakura pelan dan sedikit ragu, takut menyinggung perasaan Sakuya.

"…" Sakuya tidak langsung menjawab, dia merubah posisinya kini saling berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Sebelum Sakuya menjawab, janji pada Sakuya, nanti akan menjawab juga pertanyaan Sakuya."

"Aku janji," Sakura mengangguk.

"Orang tua Sakuya sudah meninggal, di bunuh oleh para saingan bisnis mereka, salah satunya adalah Jyo dan Saito itu, tingggal satu lagi… Sakuya hampir berhasil balas dendam," jelas Sakuya dengan ekspresi tersenyum, namun senyuman itu mengandung ke piluan yang bisa Sakura rasakan, "Saat itu, mama…"

Ingatan Sakuya seolah melayang menuju lima tahun yang lalu, sambil terus bercerita pada Sakura, "Mama… dengan berlumuran darah di lehernya… memeluk Sakuya dengan erat…"

"Melindungi Sakuya yang masih tidak berguna… ingin sekali saat itu Sakuya membunuh mereka, tapi yang bisa Sakuya bunuh hanya anak buahnya saja… Sakuya tidak puas sebelum melihat darah yang muncrat dari leher orang-orang itu… Sakuya…"

Sebelum meneruskan ceritanya, Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura. Saat ini Sakura berpikir, setidaknya orang tuanya tidak di bunuh tepat di kedua matanya, tapi Sakuya… saat kejadian itu berlangsung dia hanya seorang diri, sedangkan Sakura punya Sasuke, setelah itu Sakuya harus berjuang sendirian di luar, bertahan hidup dengan cara apa? Mencuri? Di kejar-kejar? Membunuh?

"Mama-chan? Kenapa?" tanya Sakuya dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Mulai saat ini, Sakuya-chan adalah anggota keluarga di mansion ini, jangan sungkan untuk melakukan apapun yah," ujar Sakura lembut dan sedikit senang Sakuya menambahkan embel-embel chan di belakang panggilan mama itu.

Sakuya melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menyeringai, aura pilu yang Sakura rasakan tadi seolah hilang begitu saja, "ingat janji yang tadi?"

"Ah? Iya, tentu saja ingat," jawab Sakura.

"Mama-chan dan papa-kun, sudah berapa kali melakukannya?" ledek Sakuya jahil dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sa-Sakuya-chan! Kamu masih kecil, kenapa bisa tahu hal-hal seperti itu!" tegur Sakura.

"Loh? Dulu Sakuya sering memergoki anak-anak di smp Sakuya yang sedang melakukan sex di gudang peralatan olah raga, melihat mama-chan dan papa-kun sangat dekat dan sepertinya papa-kun sangat menyayangi mama-chan, Sakuya jadi penasaran."

Sakura hanya terdiam, apa setidak normalnya kah dunia ini sekarang? Yah walaupun Sakura dan Sasuke saat itu juga baru berumur 14 tahun, tapi mereka tidak di sembarang tempat untuk melakukannya, mereka juga melakukan sex pertama kali karena hormon puberitas Sasuke yang datang lebih awal gara-gara ulah seseorang.

"Sakuya-chan, aku akan menjawab sekali dan ini yang terakhir, aku dan Sasuke kun memang sudah sering melakukannya, tapi kita main aman kok," jawab Sakura cepat dengan nada grogi, bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan itu pada anak kecil, "Nah, sekarang aku kembali ke kamar dulu yah, nanti makan malam kau harus ikut, daaah."

Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamar Sakuya. Sementara itu, Sakuya yang di tinggal hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum lembut, menyentuh kepala yang tadi di belai oleh Sakura, "Terima kasih, Sakura nee-san."

.

.

Sakura yang berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri terlihat gugup, saat tadi Sasuke sedang pergi bersama Karin. Memang ada saatnya salah satu elite assassin itu pergi berpasangan untuk mendapat pelatihan khusus dari mereka. Tapi Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan kembali secepat ini, yang kini sudah berada di kamarnya, memakai kacamata sambil membuka laptop yang di pegangnya, bersender di atas kasur.

"Dari mana kamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke kun? Kapan datang?" tanya Sakura. Menghampiri sosok Sasuke.

"Baru saja," jawab Sasuke singkat, melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan laptop di meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah kasur, kemudian Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, "Sini."

Sakura meraih tangan itu. Sambil menaiki kasur, Sakura menatap intens Sasuke, membuat Sasuke bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja… aku jadi berpikir, apa yang kita lakukan ini wajar yah?"

"Haah?"

"Tadi… aku ke kamar Sakuya-chan, kami berbincang-bincang, dan dia cerita katanya saat dia di smp dulu dia sering memergoki temannya bercinta di gudang peralatan olah raga, ya ampun anak sekecil mereka sudah kenal sex?" gumam Sakura tidak percaya.

Pernyataan Sakura membuat Sasuke heran, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka sendiri yang sudah melakukan sex dini?

"Begini, Sakura…"

"Dan lagi aku kembali berpikir, kita kan juga melakukan sex waktu usia kita 14 tahun," ucap Sakura dengan serius, "Sebenarnya itu tidak boleh, setidaknya tunggulah saat kita berumur 16 tahun seperti…"

"Sakura," Sasuke meraih wajah kekasihnya itu dan memaksanya untuk menatap mata onyx-nya, "Kau menyesal?"

_Deg._

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat dada Sakura ngilu.

"Me-menyesal? Tidak sama sekali, tapi… aku merasa Sakuya-chan itu tidak boleh melihat adegan itu, aku khawatir nanti jalan pikirannya… atau dia melakukannya juga…duh, gimana yah menjelaskannya…"

"Intinya, kamu tidak mau Sakuya mengalami hubungan percintaan seperti kita? Melakukan sex dini, begitu?" tebak Sasuke.

"Ya! Benar, aku tidak mau, aku khawatir, pria yang bagaimana nanti yang akan mengencani Sakuya-chan," ujar Sakura smabil berpikir.

"Kau ini sudah benar-benar menjadi seperti mamanya, ada apa dengan kalian sih?" ucap Sasuke heran.

"Sasuke kun tidak mengerti betapa sakitnya saat pertama kali melakukan sex!" protes Sakura, "Aku tidak mau Sakuya-chan merasakan hal itu dulu sampai tubuhnya siap."

"Pertama kali itu memang selalu sakit, coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, saat itu… siapa yang meminta lebih?" ungkit Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan menuruti ucapan Sasuke, otaknya kembali ke masa pertama kali, kenapa mereka bisa melakukan sex.

_Flashback._

_Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja pulang dari pelatihan khusus mereka, entah kenapa wajah mereka berdua beda dari biasanya, ada yang aneh, itulah pemikiran Sakura. Begitu Sakura mendekati mereka, Naruto menjauh dan Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura yang selalu berada di dalam mansion ini merasa jengkel._

"_Tidak mau lagi di sentuh olehku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal._

"_Bu-Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan…uumm, aaghhh! Teme aku ke kamar duluan! ***-sensei brengseeeeeek!" jerit Naruto sambil berlari._

_Kini Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke,"Ada apa, Sasuke kun? Naruto bertengkarkah dengan *** sensei?"_

"_Bu-bukan… itu…"_

"_Yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita," Sakura membuang wajahnya seolah tidak peduli, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya, dirinya… dengan sendirinya memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang, "Sakura… tolong aku…"_

"_Hah?"_

_Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke kamar mereka, mencium Sakura dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, Sakura hanya bisa menerima ciuman demi ciuman yang Sasuke berikan. Tapi kali ini Sasuke lebih berani, tangannya meraba dada Sakura yang masih belum tumbuh dengan sempurna itu._

"_Aahnn~ Sa-Sasuke kuun? Ada apaa?"_

"_Aku…maaf, Sakura, aku akan katakan terus terang," Sasuke berusaha tenang dan menggenggam bahu Sakura, Sakura merasa genggaman Sasuke gemetar, "Tadi saat kami berlatih, aku dan Naruto merasa haus, *** sensei memberikan minumannya pada kami, tapi kami tidak tahu dan dia pun tidak sadar, kalau itu adalah… minuman perangsang…"_

_Sakura tercengang, bagaimana bisa terjadi kesalahan seperti ini? "*** sensei sedang mabuk?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk,melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya menderita, Sakura jadi tidak tega. Kemudian Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, "Lakukan saja, suatu saat juga Sasuke kun akan melakukannya kan? cepat atau lambat," bisik Sakura._

_Sasuke memejamkan matanya, betapa hinanya dia melampiaskan nafsu yang tidak sengaja dia dapat dari minuman laknat itu pada Sakura, walaupun Sakura mengizinkannya, Sasuke tetap tidak tega, "Tidak usah, biar kulakukan sendiri saja," tolak Sasuke, yang berusaha meninggalkan Sakura._

_Tapi Sakura menarik baju Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke atas kasur, Sakura menindih Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan lembut, "Kalau aku bilang tidak apa-apa ya tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura pelan, menuntun tangan Sasuke menyentuh dadanya,"Kita tanggu bersama, deritaku Sasuke kun yang menanggung, derita Sasuke kun, aku yang menanggung, cukup adil bukan?"_

_Merasa pilu mendengar pengakuan Sakura, laki-laki yang masih dalam tahap dewasa ini membalikkan tubuh Sakura, hingga kini dialah yang berada di atas, "aku janji akan pelan-pelan."_

_Sakura mengangguk, kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Di buka oleh ciuman yang panas, rabaan di buah dada Sakura, kemudian Sasuke membuka baju Sakura, dan Sakura melepaskan kemeja sekolah Sasuke, melepaskan kancingnya satu persatu. Merasa aksi Sakura yang ternyata juga memberikan respon bagus, Sasuke langsung melumat dada Sakura, menjilat putting Sakura yang masih segar, belum tersentuh sama sekali._

"_Aahhnn~"_

_Mendengar desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat Sasuke bersemangat, dia merasa celananya itu sudah sangat sempit, ingin sekali dia melepaskan celana itu, tapi Sasuke masih takut akan reaksi Sakura nanti. Dia tidak mau nanti Skaura malah lari keluar begitu melihat makhluk kecil milik Sasuke._

_Sesudah melumat kedua buah dada Sakura, Sasuke bersiap-siap, memasukkan jari-jarinya ke celana dalam Sakura._

"_Hyaaa, Sa-Sasuke kuun,,aaaahhhnn~ nnggghhhhh~"_

_Sasuke memainkan klitoris Sakura, dan jarinya mulai terasa basah oleh cairan yang Sakura keluarkan. Tanpa mereka mengerti, Sakura sudah mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama, tapi karena tidak paham, Sasuke terus menggoyangkan klitoris Sakura._

"_Aaahhnnn! Sa-Sasuke kun! Hentikaaan~ aahhh~ aaahhnn~ hentikaan, ge-geliii~"_

"_Ah, maaf," Sasuke menghentikan permainannya, di lihat cairan yang menempel di jari-jari Sasuke, saat itu Sasuke berpikir, bagaimanakah rasa cairan itu? Dan tanpa keraguan, Sasuke menjilatnya, tidak di sangka ternyata cairan itu terasa manis. Lalu Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencoba langsung dari sumbernya._

_Jilatan demi jilatan tercipta, membuat sang gadis yang kini sedang mencengkram selimut menggeliat kenikmatan._

"_Aaahhh~ aaaahhnnn~"_

_Sakura menjambak pelan rambut Sasuke, kenapa kegiatan ini begitu nikmat? Kemudian Sasuke berhenti, dia membuka celana panjangnya, kemudian boxernya, sehingga terlihat jelas kejantanan Sasuke yang membuat mata Sakura terbelalak._

"_Sa-Sasuke kun! Apa itu?"_

_Pertanyaan yang sulit untuk di jelaskan._

"_Sakura… aku akan memasukkan ini ke dalam tubuhmu," jelas Sasuke sambil memposisikan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Sakura, "Kalau kau merasa sakit dan ingin berhenti, katakan padaku, saat itu juga aku akan menghentikannya."_

_Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, dan… dari mana Sasuke tahu tentang hal-hal seperti ini? Itu dengan niat akan Sakura tanyakan langsung pada Sasuke setelah kegiatan mereka selesai._

_Pertama Sasuke melongkarkan kesempitan Sakura memakai jarinya. Satu jari dimasukkan._

"_Aaaahhhn! Uunggghhhh~"_

_Dua jari di masukkan sambil menggoyangkan dan memaju mundurkan jari-jari itu._

"_Uggh! Aaaahh~"_

_Sampai tiga jari._

"_Hyaaa! Aaaaahhhhh! Nngghhh~"_

_Merasa sudah sedikit longgar, Sasuke menyiapkan dirinya tepat di lorong kewanitaan Sakura. Sebelum Sasuke memasukkannya, dia membelai kening Sakura dan mencium kening itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menciumnya. Dia tahu Sasuke sedikit takut untuk melakukannya. Makanya kini Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke, "Teruskan saja," bisik Sakura pelan._

_Sasuke memjamkan matanya, dan sekali dorongan, Sasuke menerobos selaput yang tebal sehingga merobeknya, dan kini keluar darah yang mengalir dari kewanitaan Sakura, tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena tidak ada yang melihat ke area itu._

"_Kyaaaaaa! Sasuke kuuun! Sakiiit~ hiks~"_

"_Maafkan aku~ maaf Sakura, maaf," ucap Sasuke berkali-kali sambil menciumi wajah gad- wanita itu._

"_Ng, maaf juga, aku tidak tahu rasanya perih sekali, sakit… apa sudah masuk seluruhnya?" tanya Sakura polos, mengingat panjangnya kejantanan Sasuke tadi._

"_Belum, baru setengah," jawab Sasuke malu-malu._

"_Huuuh~ sebentar Sasuke kun, aku atur nafas dulu," pinta Sakura._

_Merasa Sasuke sudah sedikit tidak bisa menahan, karena saat ini keringat Sasuke mengalir lumayan deras, lengannya juga gemetar karena menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Akhirnya Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya, rasa sakit tadi juga tidak terlalu sakit, "Sasuke kun sudah boleh mulai."_

_Akhirnya dengan sekali lagi hentakan, seluruh kejantanan Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam lorong sempit itu, Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk mereka, Sakura sudah akan merasakan orgasmenya lagi._

"_Sasuke kuun! Sasuke kuun~ aaahhhh~ le-lebih cepaaaat! Aaaaaahhhnnnnnn!" dan Sakura pun mengeluarkan orgasme di tengah-tengah genjotan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri belum merasakan klimaksnya._

_Sasuke mempercepat genjotannya untuk mencapai klimaks yang cepat, sehingga membuat Sakura ngilu._

"_Sasuke kuun! Aaaahhn! Su-sudaaaah~ aaaaaaaaahhh! Sasuke kun ngiluuuu~ nggghhh~"_

_Sasuke itu pada dasarnya egois, tapi dia juga tidak mau merasa tanggung begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan jeritan Sakura, Sasuke terus menggenjot Sakura, tapi dia juga tidak mencampakkan Sakura, Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang menjerit ngilu dengan cara memeluk Sakura erat-erat, mencium kening dan sesekali turun ke bibir, membiarkan Sakura mencakar punggungnya sampai berdarah._

"_Aaaaaahhhh~" akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Sakura._

_Masih dalam tahap orgasme, Sasuke terjatuh di atas tubuh mungil Sakura._

End of flashback.

"Dan saat itu, apa yang Naruto lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang kini tengah terbaring di atas perut Sasuke.

"Ah, dia melakukannya sendiri di kamar mandi," jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang Naruto katakan dulu.

"_Temeee, aku melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali, dan menyedihkan sekali kulakukan dengan sendiri~"_

"Hahaha, dan Sasuke kun, apa kau ingat? Tiga hari kemudian, aku mendapat haid pertamaku," ujar Sakura menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Hn, dan saat itu aku tahu, bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak hamil," kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Mesum!" ledek Sakura, mencubit pipi Sasuke.

.

.

Saat makan malam tiba, Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri para elite assassin yangs udah berkumpul di ruang makan, di tambah lagi kini ada Sakuya yang sedang menyengir ke arah Sakura, dan di balas lambaian oleh Sakura. Ada yang berbeda pada malam ini, Sasuke merasa aura Shikamaru, Neji dan Ino tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Hari ini aku yang memasaaak, masakan Naruto itu tidak enak, makanya aku yang akan mengambil alih mulai sekarang," ujar Karin yang terlihat sudah menyediakan beberapa makanan lezat.

"Mari makaaaaan," ucap Naruto riang.

Di tengah aktifitas makan, terasa begitu damai, Sakuya merasa inilah suasana yang paling dia idamkan selama lima tahun. Terlihat Karin yang mendumel karena Naruto menyisakan sayuran di pinggir piring, membuat Sakuya menghabiskan seluruh sayuran yang tidak dia suka itu karena tidak mau kena omelan Karin. Hanya Neji, Shikamaru dan Ino yang tenang cara makannya. Sasuke sesekali mengambil tomat dari piring Sakura, membuat Sakura protes padanya.

Setelah mereka selesai, Sasuke membersihkan mulutnya dan membuka pembicaraan, "Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada ketiga orang yang bertingkah lebih diam dari biasanya.

"…"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, tapi dari pada Sasuke mengamuk nanti, Shikamaru lah yang akhirnya membuka jawaban, "Tadi, kami bertemu dengan beberapa orang setelah pulang sekolah."

"Beberapa orang?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tiga orang," jelas Neji.

"Mereka memiliki aura yang sangat kuat, aku tidak tahu mereka kawan atau lawan, yang jelas… aku yakin mereka sangat kuat," jawab Shikamaru serius.

"Dan sepertinya…" kini Neji yang berucap, "Salah satu di antara mereka itu adalah…"

"Kakakku," potong Ino, yang membuat seluruh di ruang makan itu terkejut, bukankah kakaknya Ino seharusnya sudah tewas? "Aku sangat tahu itu kakakku… tapi… dia seolah tidak mengenaliku…"

"Kakakmu? Apa kamu sudah menyapanya?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat ingin ikut campur.

"Belum, aku… terlalu takut…"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak tahu, mereka memakai seragam sekolah elite, berjalan menuju dalam gedung sekolah kita, aku mempunyai feeling, kalau mereka itu murid pindahan, tapi kenapa pindah? Pasti mereka mempunyai tujuan khusus," jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Kalau memang benar mereka murid pindahan, Sakura… jangan sekali-kali kau coba untuk mendekati salah satu di antara mereka," perintah Sasuka yang menjuruskan kalimat itu untuk sosok orang yang di duga adalah kakaknya Ino.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, sudah bisa kubaca jalan pikiranmu, kau itu-"

_Teeet Teeeeet Teeeeet_

Suara bel gerbang depan terus berbunyi, kejadian ini sangat jarang ada bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Saat Shikamaru, Neji dan Naruto akan bangkit dan berlari menuju gerbang, Sasuke mencegahnya, "Biar aku saja," ujar Sasuke.

Tapi semua tidak menurut begitu saja, dari belakang mereka mengikuti Sasuke yang kini dengan hati-hati berjalan ke depan gerbang. Terlihat sosok wanita berambut panjang yang sedang mencengkram erat pagar-pagar hitam dengan wajah panik.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" pinta wanita itu.

Sebelum Sasuke membukakan gerbang, dia menerawang sekitar wanita itu, terlihat ada laser sniper yang diarahkan ke kepala wanita itu.

"MENUNDUK!" teriak Sasuke menggenggam kepala wanita itu dan memaksanya menunduk. Terjadilah penembakan sniper yang berhasil Sasuke hindari, wanita itu selamat, tapi…

"SAKURAAAAAA!" jerit Karin.

Tembakan itu tepat mengenai perut Sakura yang sedang berlari mendekati Sasuke. Membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak dan melupakan sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri di luar, "SAKURAA!"

"Mama-chaaaaaan!" Sakuya dengan gesit berlari, memanjat dan melompat pagar yang lumayan tinggi itu, mengejar sang sniper yang bersembunyi entah di mana.

Naruto membukakan pagar untuk wanita itu agar cepat masuk, "Cepat kau masuk!" bentak Naruto, Sasuke menggendong Sakura langsung ke kamarnya, di ikuti oleh Ino, Karin, wanita itu dan Shikamaru. Sementara Naruto dan Neji menunggu Sakuya yang sedang berkeliaran di luar mencari sang pelaku.

.

.

"Sakura bertahanlah aku mohon!" Sasuke terus menerus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aaakhh! Uhuk! Sa-sakiiit~"

"Kita harus membawanya ke dokter," usul Karin.

"Tidak akan sempat, kita lakukan operasi dadakan," ujar Ino tegas.

"Operasi dadakan! Kau jangan gila! Bisa-bisa Sakura mati!" bentak Sasuke, ini kedua kalinya para elite assassin yang melihat diri Sasuke yang kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Sasuke, sebelumnya aku sering membantu pamanku operasi kecil-kecilan seperti mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh hewan," jawab Ino yang mencari sesuatu di laci-laci Sasuke.

"Itu hewan! Sakura ini manusia!"

"Sasuke! _Calm down_," bentak Ino, "Bantu aku mencari kain putih, Karin tolong siapkan air hangat 3 maskom, Shikamaru, siapkan pisau dan sumpit besi yang sudah di sterilkan, Sasuke… bersediakah tubuhmu menjadi pelampiasan sakit Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudia pandangannya kembali pada Sakura yang mati-matian menahan rasa sakit.

Ketika semua sudah beres, Ino menutup mulutnya memakai masker, lampu meja belajar pun menjadi penerang ruangan yang sudah terang itu, sehingga kini terlihat lebih terang dan memperjelas luka tembak di perut Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang begitu kesakitan, Sasuke tidak memperdulikan lagi imejnya yang selalu tenang, ekspresinya saat ini begitu kacau. Terus menerus mengganggam tangan Sakura, dan Sakura sendiri menahan sakit dan terus mencengkram tangan Sasuke hinggat tangan laki-laki itu berdarah.

"Aaaarrgghhhh! Hyaaaaaaa!"

Ino terus berusaha membedah sedikit perut Sakura dan mengambil peluru yang menyangkut di dalam perut Sakura, tapi mendengar Sakura menjerit kesakitan begitu, Ino tidak tega.

"I-Ino… la-lakukan sa… ja… to…long diper-cepat," pinta Sakura tersendat-sendat.

Seketika Ino langsung mengingat Neji yang bisa meracik ramuan apapun, "Neji! Panggil Neji, apakah dia punya obat bius?" perintah Ino.

"Ok," Shikamaru langsung berlari keluar, sangat kebetulan di luar Naruto dan Neji sedang berjalan bersama Sakuya.

"Shika nii-san! Mama-chan?"

"Tenang, Ino sedang mengatasinya, Neji… apa kau pernah meracik obat bius?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Tentu saja ada, selalu kubawa kok," jawab Neji merogoh kantongnya dan menunjukan botol yang berisikan obat bius,

"Nice!" Shikamaru menyambarnya dan langsung kembali ke kamar, "Ino! Aku dapat obat biusnya."

"Baiklah," Ino mengambil obat bius yang berbentuk cairan itu, di tumpahkannya sedikit pada sapu tangannya dan di tempelkan pada Sakura, sehingga perlahan Sakura tertidur dan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke melonggar.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Ino berhasil mengambil peluru itu dan diceburkan ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat agar darahnya hilang dan terlihat jenis apa peluru itu. Untuk hal itu, serahkan saja pada Neji yang ahlinya senjata.

"Sudah selesai, aku juga sudah menjahit lukanya, tunggu sampai Sakura sadar, mungkin dia akan merasakan sakit lagi, kalau dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, kita bisa memberikannya obat penghilang rasa sakit sementara," jelas Ino.

Shikamaru sangat terkesima melihat kehebatan Ino dalam pengobatan, sosok Ino saat ini… membuat Shikamaru merasakan sedikit debaran yang aneh.

"Ayo semua keluar, biarkan Sasuke saja yang menemani Sakura," perintah Karin, "Dan kau!" Karin menunjuk pada wanita berambut panjang yang dari tadi menonton adegan penyembuhan Ino pada Sakura, "Ikut kami!"

Begitu keluar, Sakuya langsung menghampiri sosok wanita itu dan mendorongnya kencang, "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mama-chan, Sakuya lah yang akan membunuhmu!"

"Ma-Maafkan aku…. A-aku benar-benar minta maaf… hiks… aku tadi di kejar oleh sekelompok orang yang mengincarku! Hiks~"

Melihat wanita itu menangis terhisak-hisak, Karin menghela nafasnya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata."

Begitu wanita itu menyebutkan nama dan marganya, mata Neji terbelalak,"H-Hyuuga?"

Saat sadar, Hinata, nama pemilik rambut indigo panjang itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Neji, "Kau… Neji?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : nah, sudah sampai chapter 7, ngga terasa yah… berkat kedatangan fitri kemarin saya sudah kembali lumayan semangat, hehehee, makasih yah fit, maaf pulang kejebak ujan badai, tapi di dalam mobil kan kita jadi semakin mesra, apalagi dengan soundtrack mayonaka no orchestra yang kita nyanyikan bersama itu, wahahahahahaa #DiGorokV3**

**Okaaay, saatnya jawab ripiu**

**Bluremi : lumayan lemon si fitri? Berkat bantuan gue tuh, *Bangga yang terjadi sama Sakuya ga ada hubungannya kok, nanti kita kasih tahu, sebenernya 5 tahun yg lalu itu jepang lagi krisis :D **

**BlueHarchi Uchiha : saya pundung di tolak cinta saya T_T**

**Tsundere evil : iya cewek terakhir itu Hinata, kita emang pasangan yang lucu kok ^^**

**Asuka-chan : panggil senap, panggil mas juga boleh hahaha… pacaran? Emang keliatannya gitu yah? Gpp sih kalo kalian nganggepnya begitu :p *ngebayangin reaksi v3***

**Raiha Laf Qyaza : iya, Sakuya itu keinginan sendiri ngebunuh, lagian yg dia bunuh itu Cuma org2 yg berhubungan sama masa lalunya kok.**

**Kir : yang lain pasti kebagian romancenya kok, jangan buru-buru hahahahaa**

**Kira : ShikaIno ada kok lemonnya, Neji hampir ngerape ino, tapi ga sampe nge rape **

**Y0uNii D3viLL : yg mau nyelakain Sakura udah pasti ada, dia kan kelemahannya Sasuke : )**

**IzuYume SaitouKanagaki : hahahaam ngakak ya? Saya juga ngakak, lemonnya bagus? Itu ada bantuan dari aku loh *bisik2 hahahahahaa, udah jadian ngga yaaaah, kasih tau ga yaaaaaah XD**

**Sasusaku lovers : ==" lemon Sakukarin biar fitri aja deh yg bikin, *angkat tangan**

**Toeto : Huoooo! Semangat anak muda yang LUAAR BIASA! Perkenalan Sakuya emang begitu kok alurnya jeung…. Eh mas… #Loh? Lo itu laki apa cewek deh? ==" Sakuya bakal dapet jodoh kok, ga usah sedih, Naruto sma Hinata? sepertinya tidak :D nanti sifat Sakuya lama-lama jadi feminine kok setelah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.**

**RaffaLOPEFitriFans : HAHAHAHAHAA saya suka penname kamu! Fitri itu kaya kucing, malu-malu mau ==a**

**HikariNdychan : yap, kamu benar, yang dimaksud ratu itu Sakura**

**Itachu : hahahaa, iya nanti Sakuya bakalan dapet pacar kok :D nanti pas Sakuya suka sama seseorang itu dijadiin bahan ledekan sama kakak-kakaknya (elite assassin) :D**

**GerardErza : saya manis? Semua irang sudah tahu itu! Hahahahaa #Plak! Pacaran? Kamu mau jadi yang kedua? #DigilesV3 ero baki kami para pria itu hal yang wajar nak, fitri itu? Dia manis eh cute sih kalo saya bilang, gampang di boongin, rada lemot, makannya banyak, cerewet, langsing, sok gaya, jutek mampus kalo sama orang baru, tatapannya juga sinis, rambutnya sebahu #Panjangin yah fit :D**

**RaVFfa3 ajieb : saya ada sedikit masalah kemarin, di tambah suasana mendukung buat pundung, tadinya sih mau bikin praktek langsung, fitri yang ngajakin malah #Dibom hahahahahahaaa, becanda loh**

**Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels : hahaha, first sex mereka ada di chapter ini kok, organisasi lain itu emang ada, tunggu chapter depan!**

**Pah : makanya bikin akun doong :D**

**Kanraragi : iya, karena kita suka dengan kejutan, hahahahaa**

**FhYyLuVRhYy ELF : iyaa, hubungan Sasusaku di sini saya mau praktekan dengan V3, *ampun fit, sumpah ampun* hahahahhaaa ternyata banyak yg suka sama OC nya yah :D bagus lah**

**blackcherryBee : wah, sampe di masukin bookmark? :D cerita yg ga gampang ketebak itu emang tipikal fitri bgt, tapi lemonnya tipikal saya bgt yah? *menyeringai mesum* iya, banyak pwp yg ngasal, mungkin mereka bikin utnuk ngebashing chara kali yah? Makanya, dilarang buat baca fict ini di angkot maupun di tengah jalan XD Neji nanti ada kisahnya sendiri XD**

**kikyo fujikazu : ehem, banyak yg nunggin lemon yah? XD**

**doremi saku-chan : lah? Takut kenapa? Kita ga gigit, Cuma nge rape #BUAAK **

**Soo dana : iya udah ga pundung kok :D **

**Mella-chan : hai juga, Hinata udah mulai di munculin kok di chapter ini, ga YURI kok, Cuma yuri sepihak, hahahaha… kalo nyuruh jadian suruh si fitri tuh, #Lalalalalala**

**Aochan : Waaahh! Review paling terpanjang yang pernah kita baca! AMAZIIING! FANTASTIC! #Apasih ==" silent reader selama setahun? Kok kuat? Pasti kuat juga yah nahan perasaan selama setahun? Wakakakakaka #Plak ohh, yang Raffa Agustin, itu idah g bisa aktif, lemon fitri mah emang ga ada yg enak buat di baca, cemen dia… *ambil tameng… resep nya? Nanti gue tanyain sama orangnya yah, hahahaha, summary yg tidak mungkin? Inget, inget slogan saya dan fitri dong ini kan fanfiction "MENJADIKAN HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN" tapi jangan maksain juga ==" Sasuke jadi lembek? Itu bukan lembek, itu Cuma perasaan sayang aja, dia selalu tegas kok ke sakura, wah ide 3some yg brilliant! Kayanya seru tuh bikin 3some dengan pihak wanita yg yuri, boleh2, hahahahaa nih requestan lo udah kita kita bikin di sini : D masalah ID Ym, nama valentine itu gue ambil dari karakter jill valentine di resident evil :D seksi bgt tuh cewek~**

**Okakura Roman : hei, OC mu banyak yang suka tuuuh, hahahaha cieee ciieeeeee**

**Icha Yukina Clyne : gimanaaaa sih, masa chapter saya kamu ga log in, pilih kasih! #ngambek**

**Ran murasaki NH : sama-sama, kita akan selalu ngebales review kalian kok, supaya kita ada feedbacknya, kalian baca n review kita bales dan bikin another chapter, jadi seru kan? bisa sambil ngobrol juga, hehehee OC nya yg dipinjemin perempuan hahahaha, cinlok? Ada ga yaaaaah XD**

**Chadeschan : yuri saya anti, apalagi yaoi T_T tapi si fitri entah dateng dari mana itu penyakit akhir2 ini lagi mengidam NaruSasu -_-**

**Karasu Uchiha : hahaha, dipinjeminnya itu :D**

**Uchihaiykha : hahahaa, first sexnya sasusaku kayaknya jadi hot topic yah :D Sakuya itu baik kok, dia pure baik.**

**Ngga log-in : :D makasiih, iya sakuya itu bukan karakter jahat kok, tenang aja :D**

**Wakamiya Hikaru : iya, kita kaya pengantin baru, fitri masakin sop buat saya loh, rasanya juga enak, #BukaSecret… **

**Aoi ciel : bukaan, itu bukan anaknya Sasuke n Sakura ==" hahahaha, kita ga saling benci kok, kita malah saling sayang, ya ga fit? *siap2 dimaki2 di YM**

**Poetry-chan : baru sempat review? Kemaren kemana aja? Seru loh, hahaha namanya juga di tolongin cewek, pasti nge down lah seorang sasuke, jangankan sasuke, saya aja kalo ditolong cewek rada gimanaaa gitu, harga diri sih yg ternoda #Aih ternoda~**

**Kazuka ayam cherry : iya, banyak yg suka Sakuya ternyata, sesuatu yah :D**

**D3rin : hahahaha, hayooooo umur berapaa kamuuuu, sialan gue dikira setan, hahahhaa….**

**Kyuhyuncho : iya nih kita juga ga bsia nerka fic ini bakalan sampe chapter berapa, soalnya ceritanya aja masih panjang bgt, maslaah orang ketiga, itu ga bsia kita bocorin sekarang :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh iya, untuk umur mereka di sini, kita tuh ngga ngadain adegan ulang tahu, jadi kalian terka sendiri aja yah, aku dan raffa sih nganggepnya mereka udah 16 tahun… normalnya sma kelas 1 tuh 16 tahun kan yah? Gitu deh pokoknya, dan tentang karakter mereka yang dewasa, mereka kan emang hidup sendiri, jadi kebentuknya sifat dewasa mereka lebih cepet dibanding remaja2 yg lain, istilahnya itu dewasa sebelum waktunya :D tuntutan hidup bo… fufufufufu….**

**Saatnya bales review kalian :D**

**Icha : gpp kok cha, kalo chp nya raffa ga usah log in :p masalah tentang ketembak itu, itu emang sengaja kok, Hinata kan jahat :D sensei mereka bentar lagi dateng, di tunggu yah, hahahaa…**

**Obsinyx : ngga, Hina g gagap, kita pure bikin semua OOC di sini :D *semoga MK g baca* oh, neji negrape ino itu ideku, hahahahaa orang ke3 bakalan ada kok, di chapter ini…. Coba tebak :D**

**Uchiha Andhrea : kok bisa ga kekirim? Ada kok aku twitter Fitrisukendar, iya rambut merah itu sasori n gaara kok.**

**Sasusaku lovers : ini kurang kilat yah? =_=**

**Hikari : XD, lagi ga ada kerjaan soalnya, makanya cepet.**

**Sakusasu : iya, Hinata yg jadi wanita di chapter 6 itu : )**

**Blackcherry : hahahaha, dia itu keponya mirip junior aku di kampus dulu ==" Sakuya kan pinter, dia sekolah dapet beasiswa dari dulu, pernah baca ngga komik2 yg karakternya g punya org tua miskin pula tapi masih bisa sekolah, aku terilhami dari situ aja : ) Ino emangs akti! Siapa dulu doong yang buat (Ya MK laah) Hinata-Neji di chapter ini kok mulai dikasih tahu, EEEHHHHHH, kok buka aib saih kamu =3=**

**Aiko : tiga orang berbaju putih itu keluar lagi kok di sini, itu dia, kenapa Hinata bisa muncul di pager, udah kaya pengemis, nyahahaaa jawabannya di next chp yah**

**Hasni : :D, pemberi OC-nya bilang kalo Sakuya itu ga jahat,.**

**Hikari uchiwa : makasiiiih :D**

**VANY : iya, Hinata itu wanita yg di akhir chp 6 :D**

**Wakamiya : Hinata ngga nyamar jadi gadis lugu, Cuma Sakura nya aja yg gampang ketipu, dan Hinata ga akan nyulik Sakura, rencana dia bukan nyulik sakura, tapi…..**

**Aoi Ciel : hahaha, iya, nanti dibuat ga feminin2 amat kok, undangan? Undangan wisuda mau? Hahahaa**

**Toeto : yo wassup bro, ternyata lo laki, gue pikir cewek. Hahahaa, lo demen sama roman? Gue juga gat au dia siapa, dia nge PM gue buat nawarin OC-nya, si fitri tertarik yaudah gue masukin OC-nya. (Raffa)**

**Twitternya roman aku ga punya, nanti deh kita tanyain yah, oh the Raid aku jug udah nonton, keren banget yah filmnya, Iko nya ganteng :3 (Fitri)**

**Uchihaiykha : hinata suka sama sasuke gara2 sasuke itu ketus sama dia (?) lawan sebenernya itu masih jauh banget ceritanya, hahahaa, kepanjangan yah? ._.**

**Bluremi : kok lima tahun yg lalu sih, si raffa salah kasih info, krisis itu kejadian waktu orang tuanya Sasuke n Sakura di bantai, lima tahun yg lalu mah beda lagi kasusnya *toyor raffa* lemon ShikaIno aku bikin chapter 10! XD ditunngu yaaaah**

**Ere-pyon : elite assassin masih latihan sama dia kok, nanti sakuya juga bakal di latih, tenang aja, usul kamu itu udah termasuk alurnya si raffa :D**

**Tsundere Evil : Hinata jahat itu… analisa sendiri dulu yah baca chapter ini, kalo ga ngerti baru tanya lagi, hehehee… hah? Rukia-ichigo? Ichigo keGANTENGAN buat raffa =_=**

**Yui 0.2 : Hinata orang ketiga kok… tapi ngga ekstrim :D**

**IzuYume : hahahaa, ampe ngelus dada gitu, emang sengaja kita bikin XXX, karena belom saatnya di publikasikan, hehehehe**

**Y0uNii : Hinata bakal naksir berat sama sasuke, tapi ga di tanggepin sama sasukenya :p**

**Ngga log-in lagi : log in dong sekali2, hahahahahaaa… kita cocok? Emang sangat cocok, aku adalah tuan putri dan raffa pelayanku :3**

**Schein mond : XD, tebakanmu benaaaar cyiiiin, eyke g cocok kok sama raffa, dia kan maho :D mana doyan dia sama eyke **

**Pah : hahahahaa, bikin cendiliii dooong :* kakaknya Ino deidara kok, emang siapa lagi yang cocok? XD**

**Poetri-chan : pertanyaan kamu udah di jawab di chp ini, baca yah :D**

**D3rin : hahaha, ganteng kok, dijamin ganteng! XD**

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF : loh? Ngakak kenapa? Hahahaaa, aneh kau… sensei mereka ada banyak *tuh aku kasih bocoran* =_= kita sering jalan bareng juga kan ngisi waktu doang, itu di mobil nyanyi2 juga ngilangin jenuh gara2 macet cyiin, iya sama-sama, makasih juga udah di add :D**

**Phapi cubby : di maafkan #Elus2… cengiranmu g enak bgt di bayanginnya T_T**

**Chadeschan : HAHAHAHAHAHAA, sumpah gue ngakak beneran baca review dari kamu, WAHAHAHAHAHAA *ga bisa berhenti ketawa* "kegagalan cinta" itu nusuk bangeeeet! (Sukurin lu fa) silahkan di fave :D pair NaruHina kita pertimbangin, tapi sejauh ini sih kita ga ada niatan untuk ngepairin mereka berdua, soalnya di hati naruto diem2 kan ada Sakura :D iya, aku suka NaruSasu gara2 temen aku =3=**

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha: iya dia lagi patah hati... ditinggal cewek yg dia taksir, wakakakakakkakaa **

**Raiha Laf Qyaza: naruhina kita ga ada rencana sama pair itu =3=, aslinya sakuya kan manggil sakura itu nee-chan, tapi dia lebih suka manggil pake mama-chan ^^**

**Soo Dana: iyaa, ini aku yg bikin, tau ga, review dari blueharuchi keatas itu hampir ga aku bales loh, soalnya aku udah update chp ini udah dari kemarin siang, tapi ga nongol2 di FFN =="**

**Aya fans v3xraffa : sakuura kan ga dibolehin ikut misi sama sasuke, :) jadian? ga ah, raffa kere sih =3=**

**RaffaLOPEFitriFans : bah, bukaaan! ==" lemon pake sex toy? jangan di fict ini yah, heheheee, minta ke raffa aja bikinin yg oneshot**

**uchiharuno phorepeerr ; bagi yg nunggu lover eternal, salahkan RAFFA! setiap aku mau ngetik lover eternal dia selalu mencuci otakku dengan ide2 yg membuat aku berimajinasi lebih jauh lagi tentang fict ini T_T**

**Kiyui Tsukiyoshi : loh, review di sini ada yg lebih panjang dari kamu, hahahahaa, dan kita fine2 aja kok, kita malah seneng ada g ngereview panjang n ngoceh2, apalagi kritik dan segala macem :D jadi santai aja yah, jangan jadi silent reader dong :( kamu nulis lemon dari umur 14? O.O hebat! kamu tuh cewek atau cowok? tentang cerita, pernah saih ada satu flame yg bilang cerita ini pasaran, hehehehe **

**Kazuka Ayam Cherry: ngenalin kook ^^**

**Just pen : chp 8 emang sempet di update kok kemarin siang, tapi ga bisa dibuka T_T**

**GerardErza : ini apa deh anak sama si raffa ==" kamu mau jadi pacarnya raffa? yakin? dia mesum akut loh, wkwkwkwkwkwk  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"Neji…?"

Saat kedua orang yang sepertinya saling kenal ini bertatapan, seperti biasa, Shikamaru langsung menganalisa. Memang sih, Shikamaru orang terakhir yang ikut bergabung di _elite assassin_, jadi dia tidak begitu tahu latar belakang Neji seperti apa. Tidak seperti Naruto dan Karin yang pernah menceritakan latar belakang mereka, Neji bukan tipe orang yang suka bercerita tentang masa lalunya sendiri.

"Kau… Hyuuga… Hinata?" tanya Neji ragu.

"Ya, aku tidak percaya kau masih hidup…" ucap Hinata dengan wajah kaget.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa karena telah melihat diriku yang masih hidup," sindir Neji sinis.

"Ah! Bu-bukan begitu… Neji… aku sangat khawatir padamu, kami semua mencarimu, tapi-"

"Apaan sih!" potong Sakuya, "Aktingmu jelek _obake_ nee-san!" Sakuya melipat kedua tangannya dan berjalan melewati Hinata, "Maaf-maaf saja, tapi Sakuya banyak melihat karakter sepertimu muncul di dalam anime."

"_A-apa-apaan bocah ini!_ Begini adik kecil, aku-"

"Jangan panggil Sakuya adik kecil! Sakuya tidak sudi," bantah Sakuya yang terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hhhhh," Karin menghela nafasnya, masih bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan pada wanita ini, tidak mungkin mereka menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi sekarang juga, setidaknya mereka harus menunggu pagi tiba, "Kau boleh tidur di sini," ujar Karin, saat Hinata tersenyum,"Terima ka-" "Tapi di ruang tv," potong Ino dengan cepat.

"Wah Ino, kamu baik sekali tidak mengusulkan dia tidur dengan Kyo," sindir Karin sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Ino menuju dapur.

"Ah tidak, Kyo terlalu mewah untuk tidur bersamanya, hohoho."

Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam dan bengong, ternyata wanita itu menyeramkan.

.

.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura memakai tangan yang sudah di perban akibat cakaran Sakura yang dalam. Wajahnya sangat kacau saat ini, sekilas adegan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu teringat, di mana Sakura menjerit meminta tolong padanya, dan Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kemampuan bertarungnya masih payah. Ekspresi Sakura saat itu benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Sasuke.

Apalagi sekarang lebih parah, Sakura tertembak, bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa wanita itu bisa masuk ke wilayah mansion ini? Tempat ini letaknya jauh dari jalanan, penampakan dari luar saja seperti rumah hantu, tidak ada orang yang berani mendekati mansion ini. Tapi kenapa wanita itu bisa tahu kalau di dalam mansion ini ada yang menghuninya? Setelah Sasuke berpikir keras, dia menemukan jawabannya. Taman-taman yang indah itulah petunjuk adanya penghuni di mansion ini.

"Ngghh~" Sakura menggerang.

"Sakura…" panggilan pelan Sasuke membuat Sakura berusaha membuka matanya.

"Sa…suke kun~" panggil Sakura dengan sangat lemas.

"Ino sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya, jangan banyak bergerak, aku akan terus di sisimu," ujar Sasuke lembut. Membelai kepala Sakura

Sakura tersenyum lembut, seolah memancarkan rasa terima kasih melalui matanya. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangan Sakura dan menciumnya, "Tidurlah lagi, aku akan menjagamu."

"Wa… nita itu…?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, melihat tatapan Sakura, Sasuke sangat tahu apa maksudnya,"Iya, besok aku akan menemuinya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, sekarang kau tidur."

Sakura mencengkram pelan lengan Sasuke, seolah menarik Sasuke agar mendekat padanya. Saat Sasuke menuruti keinginan Sakura, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Kemudian Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut, tindakannya membuat wajah kacau Sasuke tadi hilang seketika kini berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan kelegaan.

.

.

Pagi hari pun telah tiba, kini para _elite assassin_ terlihat seperti remaja normal yang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan.

_Piip pip piiip pip piip._

"Sakuya, letakkan dulu psp-mu, makan dulu sarapanmu," perintah Karin sambil meletakkan beberapa sarapan di atas meja, "Neji, bisa tolong antarkan sarapan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Tentu." Jawab Neji mengambil dua piring dari tangan Karin dan pergi menuju kamar Sakura.

"Sasuke tidak ikut sekolah ya?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah jelas jawabannya, tidak mungkin Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang dalam keadaan begitu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tentang wanita baru itu?" bisik Naruto pelan.

"Dia masih tidur," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Aku tidak suka!" ungkap Ino dan Karin bersamaan.

"Sakuya juga tidak suka!" sahut Sakuya masih sambil memainkan psp-nya.

"Sakuya, letakkan psp-mu! Habiskan sarapanmu!" sekali lagi Karin memperingatkan.

"Iyaa iyaaa," dengan malas-malasan, Sakuya meletakkan psp-nya di samping piring yang sudah terisi telur mata sapi.

Neji mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya, setelah mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengizinkan masuk, dia membuka pintu, "Pagi, aku bawakan sarapan untuk kalian."

Sakura sudah terbangun, namun kondisinya belum pulih, wajahnya masih pucat dan matanya masih sayu, benar-benar terlihat lemas. Melihat Sakura yang seperti ini membuat Neji miris. Andai saja Sasuke tidak usah menolong Hinata, pasti Sakura tidak akan terluka. Andai saja peluru itu tepat mengenai kepala wanita yang Neji benci itu.

"Sasuke… " Panggil Neji ragu, "Tentang Hinata…"

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura bingung, nama yang asing baginya.

"Wanita kemarin yang kau selamatkan, itu…"

"Kemana dia? Apa… dia baik-baik saja? Aaakhh!"

"Sakura! Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bergerak!" tegur Sasuke saat Sakura sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, "Neji, kita bicarakan ini nanti di luar."

"Baik."

Neji membalikkan tubuhnya, saat dia membuka pintu, terlihat sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sedih. Apa-apaan wajah itu? Neji sangat kenal dengan Nona muda satu ini. Orang yang tamak dan kalau menginginkan sesuatu harus terpenuhi. Apa tujuannya? Kenapa dia bisa ada di depan pagar mansion mereka?

"Maaf, bolehkan aku masuk?" tanya Hinata sopan mencampakkan Neji.

"Ya, silahkan…" jawab Sakura pelan.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sakura terbaring, ketika dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, wajah Hinata sedikit memerah, kemudian dia merubah pandangannya kepada Sakura, "Namaku Hinata, maaf yah sudah membuatmu terluka."

Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya, "Tidak apa-apa, untung ka-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, bicara itu memerlukan tenaga, dari pada berbicara lebih baik kau istirahat," potong Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura memakai telunjuknya.

"Ehm, anu… terima kasih juga sudah melindungiku," ucap Hinata malu-malu pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab seadanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hinata, mereka harus istirahat, kau bisa keluar sekarang," tegur Neji yang dari tadi tidak melangkahkan kakinya dari pintu.

Hinata menatap Neji dengan tatapan sedikit sinis, kemudian wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengalah sebentar pada Neji yang kedudukan status keluarganya jauh di bawah keluarga Hinata, saat Hinata melewati Neji, dia berbisik, "Seharusnya kau mati." Neji hanya terdiam mendapat pengakuan seperti itu, apalagi dari keluarganya sendiri.

Saat semua sudah siap berangkat, Neji memutuskan untuk tinggal di dalam mansion, bagaimana pun juga harus ada yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata, jangan sampai wanita itu dengan sesuka hati memeriksa atau jangan-jangan mengambil barang-barang berharga di mansion ini. Walaupun Hinata berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, sifat irinya itu membuat Hinata kadang melakukan tindakan mencuri.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Neji," gumam Karin di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," sahut Shikamaru.

"Pasti gara-gara wanita itu," kini Ino yang menyambung.

"Jangan-jangan, wanita itu yang telah membuat Neji keluar dari keluarganya?" tebak Naruto, "Karin, kau ingat kan saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengan Neji?"

"Ya, saat itu hujan deras, kita sedang berteduh di bawah pohon yang rindang, saat itu Neji dengan wajah kusam dan matanya yang bengkak meminta izin untuk ikut berteduh," jelas Karin sambil berusaha mengingat.

"Pasti Sakura menerimanya dengan lapang dada," tebak Ino.

"Benar sekali! Saat itu Sasuke sedikit cemburu pada Neji, sampai-sampai Sakura terus di dekapnya sampai hujan berhenti," ujar Naruto riang.

"Sebenarnya… Neji itu, kenapa bisa gabung dengan kalian?" tanya Ino.

"Ada apa? Kau tertarik padanya?" sindir Shikamaru.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya penasaran, kamu, Naruto, Karin juga Neji, kenapa bisa saling bertemu?"

Shikamaru, Naruto dan Karin saling tatap. Kemudian mereka tersenyum dengan ciri khas masing-masing sambil menjawab, "Ini sudah takdir," pada Ino.

"Dasar kalian, yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita." Cetus Ino melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

"Ino," panggil Karin sambil mengejar Ino melangkahkan langkahnya seirama. "Nanti malam, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Sambil tersenyum girang, Ino menjawab,"Okay! Kita bikin cemilan juga yah."

"Sakuya ikuut!"

"Iya, ini khusus wanita, eh- jangan ajak wanita itu," ujar Karin.

"Iya, memuakkan,hohoho," balas Ino.

"…" sedangkan Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya terdiam di belakang mereka, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti wanita," gumam Naruto.

"Jangan, bisa bahaya kalau kaum kita tertular seperti itu," jawab Shikamaru.

.

.

"Aaaaahhhh! Sepi, tidak ada teme, tidak ada Sakura-chan~" gumam Naruto mengubur kepalanya di atas meja. Saat ini suasana kelas begitu ramai, di dengar dari pembicaraan mereka, sepertinya akan kedatangan beberapa murid baru. Naruto sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan apa yang di ucapkan Shikamaru saat makan malam itu benar-benar terjadi? Kalau sampai benar, Shikamaru sangat jenius.

"Iya, tidak ada mama-chan dan papa-kun kelas terasa sepi," balas Sakuya sambil membaca manga.

"Hei hei, membawa buku bacaan itu dilarang."

"Naru nii-san, lakukanlah sesuatu agar perasaan bosan ini hilang," pinta Sakuya, bersender di kursi tempat Sakura duduk dan meletakkan manga yang dari tadi dia baca.

"Hah? Melakukan apa? Aku saja-"

"Ayo semua kembali ke tempat masing-masing," potong sang guru yang baru saja tiba,"Lagi-lagi kita mendapatkan murid baru, silahkan masuk dan memperkenalkan diri."

Ketika sosok itu masuk, semua terdiam, wajah para wanita terlihat begitu antusias, sosok laki-laki yang tinggi dengan wajah datar namun sangat tampan dan berambut merah, serentak membuat para wanita di kelas itu berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" dan Sakuya adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tenang semuanya!" tegur sang guru, "Kalian boleh berenalan lebih lanjut saat jam istirahat."

"Gaara, kalian boleh memanggilku begitu," perkenalan yang begitu singkat. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, kini kedua mata antara Gaara dan Naruto saling bertemu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain, sampai guru memberi tahu di mana Gaara bisa duduk, "Kau bisa duduk di belakang Sakuya."

Gaara mengangguk, begitu melewati Naruto, ada perasaan yang aneh menyelimutinya, entah kenapa Naruto merasa Gaara itu tahu identitasnya. Apalagi senyuman kecil Gaara yang lebih menuju seringai itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia mem-fokuskan pandangannya pada Naruto? Dengan cekatan, Naruto mengetikkan pesan di hpnya, mengirim pada seluruh anggota elite assassin.

"_Ada orang yang mencurigakan di kelasku, bertemu sekarang di atap."_

"Pak, saya izin ke toilet! Kebelet!" ucap Naruto bergegas keluar kelas.

"Tu-Tunggu! Sakuya juga ikut!"

Dan sang guru hanya bengong melihat Sakuya yang ingin ikut Naruto ke toilet (?). sementara itu, Gaara hanya sedikit menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto, benar-benar assassin yang handal, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hawa bahaya sebelum sang pembuat bahaya itu memberi sinyal.

.

.

"Di kelasmu juga adaa?" sentak Shikamaru.

"Ya, laki-laki berambut merah, namanya Gaara," jawab Naruto.

"Di kelas kami juga laki-laki berambut merah," sahut Karin melipat kedua tangannya, "wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti anak-anak, namanya Sasori."

"Shika nii-san, apa mereka yang kau lihat waktu itu?"

"Ya, tidak salah lagi, saat melihat dia, reaksi Ino pun sama sepertiku."

"Kemana Ino sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya menyadari ketidak hadirannya Ino.

"Dia… setelah Sasori membisikkan sesuatu padanya, Ino langsung berlari keluar kelas, entah kemana, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya… Ino seperti ingin menangis…" jawab Karin.

"Membisikkan sesuatu?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dibisikkan olehnya, sepertinya…"

"Itu berkaitan dengan orang yang satu lagi," selak Shikamaru.

Langkah Ino terus berlari, menuju belakang sekolah, mengingat apa yang tadi baru saja dibisikkan oleh Sasori padanya, _"Dia menunggumu di belakang sekolah."_ Lagi pula Ino tidak kenal Sasori, kenapa Sasori bisa mengenali Ino? Dari siapa lagi selain orang yang paling dekat dengannya? Yang saat ini sedang Ino pandang dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hah… hah… hah… kakak…"

Sosok yang hampir mirip seperti Ino itu tersenyum, "apa kabar, adikku tersayang."

"Kakak… kenapa… kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau tidak kembali? Kenapa kemarin seolah kau tidak mengenaliku!" bentak Ino yang kehilangan kendali.

"Itu karena kami membutuhkan Deidara, Ino-chan," jawab seseorang yang kini berada di belakang Ino. Saat Ino menoleh, terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut silver menyentuh pundak mungilnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Hidan." Deidara menghampiri Ino dan menarik adiknya ke belakang tubuhnya, "Adikku bukan tipe wanita yang bisa dicumbu seperti pelacur-pelacur di luar sana, tolong hargai dia."

"Oh, begitu… kalau begitu maafkan aku," ucap Hidan dengan sopan.

"Kakak, kau kemana saja!"

"Ino, bahasa jepangmu sudah bagus sekali, siapa yang mengajarkanmu?" tanya Deidara sambil membelai rambut pirang adiknya.

"Aku mengikuti kelas tambahan di sini," jawab Ino pelan, memang semarah apapun Ino terhadap kakaknya, dia pasti lulus kalau Deidara sudah memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Dan…" Deidara mencubit pelan pipi Ino, "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama para _elite assassin_ itu?"

Tubuh Ino tersentak ketika mendengar kakaknya mengucapkan kalimat itu, apa lagi kalimat itu mengandung kenyataan bahwa Deidara mengetahui masing-masing identtitas para _elite assassin_. Ino harus menjawab apa? Haruskah dia mengaku kalau selama ini dirinya tinggal bersama di mansion itu?

"Tidak apa kalau tidak mau menjawab, aku mengerti posisimu," ujar Deidara.

"Kakak… sebenarnya… apa yang kakak lakukan selama ini?" tanya Ino dengan perasaan takut.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku, ingat aku ini ikut pendidikan kepolisian, Ino," jawab Deidara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ino.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kenapa kakak bisa tahu-" tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan ucapannya. Kini dia baru sadar, kenapa kakaknya menghilang, kenapa tiba-tiba banyak murid pindahan di sekolah ini dan kenapa kakaknya ada di sini, "Tujuan kakak…. _Elite assassin_?"

"Bisa dibilang iya, bisa juga dibilang tidak," jawab Hidan.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, mesum!" ketus Ino.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Mesum! Wajahmu itu sudah terpasang jelas kemesumannya!"

"Berani meledekku, eh? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" geram Hidan.

"Hidan hentikan, ingat pesan **dia** sebelum kita di izinkan untuk masuk sekolah ini," cegah Deidara.

"Dia? Dia siapa? Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian? Kenapa orang yang bernama Sasori bisa mengenalku?" gertak Ino emosi.

"Ino, aku hanya bisa memberi tahumu petunjuk kecil, kalau masyarakat mempunya _elite assassin_, maka kepolisian mempunyai _white organization _(W.O), selanjutnya aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu tujuan kami," jawab Deidara.

"Apa… kalian musuh?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

"Lawan atau kawan, itu tergantung siapa target mereka nanti," jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum, "Aku harus masuk kelas, sampai jumpa," dengan kecupan kilat di pipi, Deidara meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

Ino hanya bisa terdiam, sosok kakak yang selama ini dia anggap sudah mati, ternyata masih hidup dan baru saja membelai serta menciumnya. Entah harus bahagia atau merasa khawatir dengan kemunculan sosok kakaknya ini. Di satu sisi Ino merasa sangat bahagia, dia bisa bertemu kakaknya, bahkan ternyata kakaknya itu mengingatnya, walaupun dia tidak tahu alasan Deidara saat pertama kali bertemu dia berlagak seolah tidak mengenal dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain, Ino merasa khawatir, kehadiran kakaknya itu pasti tidak baik untuk _elite assassin_, apalagi mereka berada di pihak kepolisian. Perasaan dilemma di dalam diri Ino begitu bergejolak, siapa yang harus dia pihak nantinya?

.

.

Saat jam sekolah telah usai, Sakuya membereskan buku-bukunya, sambil mengunyah permen karet yang dari sejak istirahat dia kunyah dengan wajah datar, sesekali melirik ke arah Gaara yang kini sedang dikerumuni para betina. Sakuya menggantungkan tasnya di bahu kanan, menghampiri Gaara dengan kedua lengan yang melipat di dadanya, membuat para wanita yang sedang berisik itu terdiam dan menatap bingung ke arah Sakuya. Sakuya terus menatap intens mata Gaara, dan Gaara pun tidak mau kalah, walaupun Gaara tergolong laki-laki dingin, tapi dia masih ada sopan santun pada wanita, makanya dia tidak mengusir para wanita yang mengerumuninya.

Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Sakuya, saat ini perempuan gesit yang sedang mengunyah permen karet membuat sebuah gelembung balon dari mulutnya. Setelah gelembung balon itu meletus, dikunyah lagi permen karet itu, sambil berucap, "Sakuya tidak suka denganmu, panda-san."

Dengan itu, Sakuya membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Gaara yang terbengong-bengong dengan sebutan yang Sakuya berikan padanya. Bukan salah Gaara terdapat lingkaran di bawah matanya akibat kurang tidur dikarenakan selalu begadang di depan layar komputer.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, sesuai dengan janji Karin pada Ino, kini mereka sedang tidur bersama di kamar Karin.

"HAHAHAHA, Sakuya kau memang luar biasa, aku suka dengan sifatmu yang blak-blakan," puji Karin sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sakuya.

"Habis, Sakuya merasa ada yang di sembunyikan dari wajahnya itu, dia pasti orang jahat! Ingin rasanya mencongkel kedua matanya itu," gerutu Sakuya.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanya Karin yang menyadari Ino yang dari tadi melamun.

"Ah? Tidak ada apa-apa, oh yia… tadi katanya kau mau menceritakan tentang masa lalu kalian, ayo ceritaaaaa," bujuk Ino sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau untuk yang lain, aku tidak berani menyebarkannya, lebih baik kau tahu sendiri dari orangnya masing-masing, aku hanya bisa menceritakan bagaimana kita bertemu," jawab Karin.

"Tidak masalah, aku penasaran," utar Ino.

"Sakuya juga penasaran."

"Baiklah, jadi… aku ini adalah orang kedua yang ikut dalam kelompok Sasuke, orang pertama itu adalah Naruto, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kisah Naruto bisa sampai ikut dengan Sasuke dan Sakura," jelas Karin, "Setelah aku ikut, kami bertemu Neji, seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi, kondisinya sangat kusam, wajahnya juga murung, tapi Sakura bisa membuatnya ceria lagi, Sakura memang sangat unik, kalau Shikamaru… kami bertemu dengannya di pinggir rel kereta saat itu kondisi Shikamaru dalam keadaan pingsan… kondisinya lah yang paling mengenaskan, tubuhnya penuh dengan darah… di antara kami semua… mungkin aku dan Shikamaru yang paling memalukan…"

"Shika nii-san? Ada apa dengannya?"

Karin tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, itu aib, jadi jangan paksa aku untuk cerita yah."

"Aku mengerti, nah… kalau kamu sendiri?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Kalau aku…" Karin sedikit murung, kemudian wajah murungnya berubah menjadi senyuman lembut, "Sakura lah yang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkanku dari para orang-orang kotor itu."

"Aku ini anak yatim piatu, aku di adopsi oleh keluarga yang bisa dibilang mereka itu mengadopsiku hanya untuk menjadi budak mereka… bahkan aku dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu anak-anak mereka…"

Mendengar kisah Karin, wajah Ino dan Sakuya berubah menjadi shock, "Saat itu, berapa umurmu?" tanya Ino.

"10 tahun," jawab Karin tersenyum pilu.

"Umur yang sangat tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan perlakuan sex, tapi mereka memaksaku, karena saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil, jadi mereka memaksaku untuk melakukannya dengan mulut, sampai akhirnya aku berontak dan lari ke jalanan, mereka menangkapku. Saat itu aku melihat sosok Sakura yang masih kecil, sama sepertiku, dia sedang membawa beberapa tangkai bunga, entah untuk apa… tanpa ada keraguan… dia terjun menolongku…"

"Tapi saat itu kita masih terlalu kecil, mereka menendang Sakura, sehingga mereka mendapatkanku kembali, dan Sakura lari… aku pikir aku telah ditinggalkan, tapi ternyata Sakura datang kembali kerumah tempat orang mengadopsiku bersama dengan Sasuke dan Nartuto…" Karin mulai tersenyum tulus, "Saat itu Sakura menangis sambil memelukku, Sasuke dan Naruto menghajar anak-anak yang telah melecehkanku. Bahkan… Sakura membersihkan bercakan sperma mereka yang mengenai wajahku saat itu…"

Ino menutup mulutnya, dan kini matanya berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Sakuya kini sudah menangis, merasa sesama perempuan, nasib Karin ternyata lebih buruk dari yang mereka kira. Memang mereka semua mempunyai pengalaman yang berbeda-beda, tapi Ino dan Sakuya tidak menyangka kalau Karin bisa setegar itu.

"Sejak saat itu Sakura memintaku untuk ikut dengan mereka, beberapa bulan kemudian barulah kami bertemu dengan Neji dan Shikamaru. Jarak bergabungnya Neji dan Shikamaru tidak jauh kok, setelah itu barulah kita membentuk nama _elite assassin_."

"…" kedua perempuan ini terdiam, masih shock dengan apa yang Karin ceritakan, saat itu Sakuya lah yang membuka pembicaraan, "Karin nee-san, tolong ajarkan Sakuya menembak dari jarak jauh, atau jarak dekat juga boleh, Sakuya ingin mahir agar Sakuya bisa melindungi kalian."

Karin tersenyum lembut dan membelai kepala Sakuya yang kini tengah menangis, "Terbalik, kamilah yang harus melindungimu, Sakuya-chan… lagipula nanti akan ada orang khusus yang mengajarimu kok."

"Eh?"

"Kami juga mahir tidak dengan alami loh."

.

.

"Ungh~"

"Sakura… sakit? Mau kuambilkan obat?" tanya Sasuke panik yang mendengar rintihan Sakura.

"Tidak… tidak usah… Sasuke kun… kamu belum tidur yah?" tanya Sakura yang kaget melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat berantakan, kantung mata yang menghitam juga rambut yang kusam.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi kamu harus tidur, ini sudah hampir menjelang malam lagi… akh!"

"Sakura, jangan banyak bicara, pikirkan saja kondisimu, aku mohon~" melihat Sauske yang terlihat rapuh membuat hati Sakura pilu.

"Setidaknya mandilah, kau bau," ledek Sakura yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke terdiam, wajahnya sedikit bt dengan ucapan Sakura, "Iya aku mandi, aku akan meminta Karin untuk menemanimu."

"Ok."

Sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan kamar, dia mencium kening Sakura, Sakura menatapi punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan miris, kenapa Sasuke selalu menderita kalau itu sudah bersangkutan tentang dirinya? Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak merasa seperti itu

Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong, saat dia akan mengambil minum terlebih dahulu di dapur, Sasuke melihat sosok Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas. Dengan percaya diri yang entah datang dari mana, Hinata menawarkan minuman pada Sasuke, tapi tidak digubris sama sekali, Sasuke malah mengambil botol bening dan langsung meneguknya dari botol itu.

"Dingin sekali, padahal pada Sakura begitu lembut," ujar Hinata, tetap tidak dapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Namaku Hinata, kau Sasuke-kun, kan?"

Saat Hinata menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel 'kun' Sasuke melirik sinis, "Akhirnya kau melihatku," ujar Hinata, "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Aku khawatir padanya."

"Dengar," Sasuke meletakkan botol di atas meja dengan tenaga yang sedikit di tekankan, "Malam itu, aku melindungimu karena aku tidak mau Sakura melihat adegan pecahnya kepalamu di hadapannya, intinya… saat itu aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu."

Mendengar pengakuan tajam dari Sasuke membuat harga diri Hinata sebagai nona muda tercoreng, apalagi Sasuke dengan jelas mengatakan kalau dia tidak peduli, padahal Hinata sedikit berharap Sasuke itu ada sedikit keinginan untuk melindunginya, "Aku ini Nona muda Hinata, jangan bicara sembarangan kau."

"Lalu? Aku bahkan tidak peduli sekalinya pun kau ini anak dewa, sekali saja aku memergokimu berbuat jahat pada Sakura, maka tertundanya kematianmu pada malam itu akan kulakukan dengan caraku sendiri," ancam Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang kini sedang menggeram, ini pertama kalinya Hinata di tolak mentah-mentah, sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak terlalu suka pada Sasuke, dia hanya tertarik karena ketampanan Sasuke yang di capnya sebagai orang yang pantas untuk dirinya. Cantik dan tampan. Tapi kenapa Hinata bisa kalah pada Sakura? Yang menurut Hinata, penampilan Sakura itu sedikit kampungan dengan wajah pas-pasan.

"Kalau kau berniat menghancurkan hubungan mereka, akan ada enam orang yang pasti menghabisimu," sambung Neji yang dari tadi ternyata melihat kejadian itu.

"Kalau aku minta kau membantuku? Nanti harta bagianmu akan aku suruh ayah kembalikan padamu, dan kau bisa kembali dengan bangga menyandang nama Hyuuga" usul Hinata.

"Hmpff, kalau menyandang nama Hyuuga adalah dengan melakukan cara seperti itu, aku lebih baik mati sebagai _elite assassin_ yang kubanggakan," tolak Neji secara halus yang sudah tahu bahwa Hinata mengetahui identitas mereka.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sudah tahu tentang kalian?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"Kami tidak bodoh, diantara kami semua, mungkin yang paling bodoh adalah Sakura, dengan mengizinkanmu tinggal di sini, Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu, Hinata… dia pasti punya rencana lain," kata Neji dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau aku akan jahat pada Sakura? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

"Kau… sudah mulai menyukai Sasuke, dan kau adalah tipe nona muda yang keinginannya harus tercapai, apa dengan kataktermu yang seperti itu kurang untuk menganalisa apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Kau, berhadapan dengan orang yang salah, Neji nii-san."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, membuatku muak," desis Neji sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum licik ketika Neji meninggalkannya,"Tebakanmu setengah itu benar," gumam Hinata pelan, sambil meraih botol bening yang Sasuke letakkan tadi kemudian di tempelkan pada mulutnya sendiri sehingga terjadi ciuman secara tidak langsung, "Tapi ada bagian yang salah tentang tujuanku."

.

.

"Apa kalian tahu di mana mereka tinggal sekarang?"

"Belum, maaf, aku akan melakukan semuanya pelan-pelan, Ino pasti mau memberi tahuku."

"Jangan naïve Deidara, jangan kau pikir status saudara yang kalian sandang dapat mempermudah mengambil informasi, aku yakin Ino tidak bodoh," sahut Hidan.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita harus melakukannya pelan-pelan, ini semua juga demi tujuanmu kan, Itachi," ucap Deidara.

Sosok yang di panggil Itachi itu hanya terdiam, sambil sesekali membuka liontin yang berisikan foto tiga sosok anak kecil, "Gaara, Sasori… untuk mereka kuserahkan padamu."

"Baik."

"Ah, hati-hati dengan anak yang bernama Sakuya," Itachi memperingatkan, "Diantara semuanya, dialah yang paling gesit."

Kemudian Itachi berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya, sambil memasuki ruangannya, Itachi kembali menatap isi liontin tersebut, dengan tatapan pilu, Itachi menggenggam liontin dan menempelkannya di kening, "Maafkan aku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : oyeeey oyeeeey, W.O udah muncuuul, lalalalaa, adegan SasuSakunya sedikit yah, bukan porsiku lagi siih :p, aku kebagian untuk adegan Ino :D**

**Nah ada yang mau di tanya? Pasti ada -_- hahahahaa, ayo silahkan….**

**Tentang bualannya si Raffa, jangan di denger yaaah, dia lagi stress dan obat rabiesnya abis, jadi emang selalu error…**

**Untuk chapter ini ada masalah kah? Aku tunggu komplenan kalian XD**

**MAU CURHAT DULU!**

**ini aku udah aku update kemarin siang looh, tapi ga bisa dibuka, padahal pas aku cek di database FFN masuk kok chp 8 ini T_T nge bt-in bgt sumpah!**

**sekian.**

**V3Yagami**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sebelumnya, maaf ya atas keterlambatan fict ini, kita butuh liburan mumpung long weekend, hahahhahaa, oh iya ada kejadian menarik… kemarin saya tanding basket 3 on 3 di senayan, Fitri nungguin saya sambil bawa macbook saya, katanya sih lagi chatting sama temennya yang bernama suu foxie. Dan ngga tahu kenapa dia ketawa-ketawa sendiri, akhirnya temen saya nanya, "Temen lo kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri?" (tmn saya ini sempet naksir fitri n mau deketin) dan sengaja saya jawab "Dia agak autis, maklumin ya." Wakakakakakaakkakakaaa! Dan saya berhasil mematahkan niatnya untuk deketin ratu kita ini.**

**Back to fict.**

**Ada pesan dari Fitri, katanya dia ngga bisa mengerjakan langsung kedua fict antara LOVE dan Lover eternal, saya juga egois sih, minta dia collab saat project lover eternalnya, katanya kalau dia nerusin lover eternal dulu, ide LOVE di kepalanya bisa buyar, sama seperti buyarnya ide lover eternal saat dia mengerjakan fict LOVE, jadi semua kesalahan fitri ngga bisa update lover eternal adalah dari saya.**

**Nah, sekarang ketentuan ada di tangan kalian, mau fict ini dulu selesai, atau lover eternal dulu?**

**Oh iya satu lagi, jangan ngarepin setiap chapter banyak adegan sasusakunya yah, karena fict ini ngga focus ke satu hubungan aja :D okay!**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, kalau begini kan cantik, Sakuya sukaaaaa sekali kalau Neji nii-san rambutnya di beginikan."

"Sakuya! Lepaskan rambutku! Aku bukan _Barbie _yang rambutnya bisa kau mainkan sesuka hatimu!"

"Sakuya tidak suka _Barbie_, tapi Sakuya suka rambut Neji nii-san," jawab Sakuya sambil menguncir dua rambut Neji,"Cantiknyaa~~"

"Hahahaha, Neji, aku usulkan kau ubah jenis kelamin deh, wahahahaa," tawa Karin meledak-ledak.

"Cih, kau iri kan, wajahku tidak secantik wajahmu yang wanita asli."

"Jadi kau bangga kalau wajahmu cantik, eh? Sakit jiwa" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Diam kau nanas!"

"Ahahahahaa, aaww! Kalian ini bikin perutku sakit~" ucap Sakura, menahan tawanya agar tidak menggelegar.

Melihat pemandangan yang kini berada di kamarnya, Sakura merasa nyaman karena para _elite assassin_ memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kamarnya, mengingat tubuh Sakura yang belum bisa bangkit secara keseluruhan karena operasi dadakan yang dilaksanakan Ino. Maka merekalah yang menghampiri Sakura di kamarnya, untuk menghibur dirinya yang selalu melihat pemandangan wajah Sasuke yang datar itu. Karena Karin bilang, Sakura bisa mati bosan melihat wajah datar Sasuke, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata bisa berubah ekspresi hanya pada Sakura.

Kini Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, Karin duduk di sisi lain Sakura, Sakuya yang sedang menaiki kursi dan berlutut di atas kursi tersebut di belakang Neji, memainkan rambut Neji sambil bersenandung, membuat suasana terasa hangat. Apalagi Neji yang sewot dari tadi sebenarnya tidak keberatan Sakuya memainkan rambutnya, karena bagi Neji, Sakuya sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto bersender di sisi jendela yang sengaja dibuka agar udara segar bisa saling bertukar, Shikamaru seperti biasa, berdiri di depan pintu, ditemani oleh Ino di sampingnya.

"Nah, sudah waktunya kamu istirahat, Sakura," ucap Karin sambil melihat jam tangannya, "ayo yang lain keluar, Sakura harus istirahat."

"Haaahh?" mendengar peringatan Karin, Sakuya mendorong Neji dan melompat dari kursi menghampiri Sakura, "Tapi Sakuya masih mau di siniiii~"

"Sakuya, dengarkan kata Karin," tegas Sasuke.

Mendapat teguran dari Sasuke dengan wajah datar begitu membuat Sakuya terdiam dan cemberut, Sakuya memang anak yang tidak bisa di perintah, tapi kalau Sasuke sudah berbicara dia akan kalah. Karena Sakuya tidak mau sampai Sakura yang ikut turun tangan menasehatinya.

"Nanti malam, kamu boleh ke sini lagi," ujar Sakura lembut.

"Benar mama-chan?" ucap Sakuya girang dan Sakura mengangguk, "Yeaaayyy!"

"Baiklah ayo keluar," Neji menggendong tubuh Sakuya yang enteng dan membopongnya di bahu, "Anak kecil belajar yang benar."

"Neji," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba, "Nanti… Hinata…"

"Dia baik-baik saja kok, aku belum mengizinkannya untuk bertemu denganmu," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum, "Kalau kau sudah sembuh total, baru aku akan membawanya ke sini."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di kamarnya," jawab Neji.

"Sejak kapan dia punya kamar!" teriak Ino, Karin dan Sakuya serentak di telinga Neji.

"Sakura yang meminta! Jangan teriak di telingaku!" gertak Neji

"Sudah dua minggu Hinata tinggal di sini, masa harus selalu tidur di ruang tv, kan kasihan," jawab Sakura polos.

Kadang sifat Sakura yang seperti ini lah yang membuat para _elite assassin_ waspada, terlalu lembek pada orang baru yang terlihat sedang kesusahan. Padahal belum tahu orang itu jahat atau baik. Neji, setiap ada kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, pasti ada saja gangguan yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sampai Neji mengatur jadwal dengan Sasuke agar membahas keberadaan Hinata di mansion ini.

Saat para _elite assassin_ keluar dari kamar Sakura, mereka melihat Hinata yang kini sedang berjalan mendekat, dan langsung saja Sakuya memasang wajah yang tidak mengenakan, dengan memimpin langkah, Sakuya langsung menghadang Hinata, "Mau apa kau?"

"Bertemu Sakura," jawab Hinata judes.

"Mama-chan sedang tidak bisa di ganggu, mama-chan sedang bercinta dengan papa-kun," ujar Sakuya yang langsung meninggalkan seluruh anggota yang sedang terkejut di belakangnya.

"Sakura sedang istirahat, kalau waktunya tiba, aku akan membawamu padanya," jawab Neji tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih! Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai-sampai kalian membenciku begini?" bentak Hinata yang akhirnya kesal.

"Gara-gara kehadiranmu kan, makanya Sakura tertembak," utar Karin malas-malasan.

"Lagi pula aku tidak suka denganmu, auramu jahat," sambung Ino pedas.

"Kh-kau…!"

_Ceklek._

Saat Hinata akan membalas perkataan Ino, Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan melihat mereka yang masih berkumpul di depan pintu, "Sedang apa kalian?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, kami baru saja akan pergi, ya kan? ya kan? hahahaa," jawab Naruto dengan cepat sambil mendorong mereka yang masih berdiri.

"Sasuke kun," panggilan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata kali ini membuat semua _elite assassin_ menoleh dengan tatapan aneh, sejak kapan Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'kun'? "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura."

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Karin, bisa kau ambilkan baskom berisi air hangat? Aku ingin membersihkan tubuh Sakura."

"Ok," jawa Karin segera bertindak.

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Hinata memerah, antara kesal karena diabaikan, dan malah membayangkan tubuhnya lah yang sedang Sasuke bersihkan. Menyadari reaksi Hinata, Sasuke melirik sinis padanya, "Apa yang kau bayangkan?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ah… ti-tidak, bu-bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. _Apa-apaan aku ini!_

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu padaku," lanjut Sasuke, kalimat yang membuat Hinata senang, namun Sasuke melanjutkan, "Membuatku risih."

Kemudian Sasuke kembali ke kamar, sedangkan Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto dan Ino hanya saling tukar pandangan dan sesekali melirik Hinata yang kini sedang menahan malu dan emosinya. Merasa kasihan oleh posisi Hinata, Naruto membuka omongan, "Teme memang seperti itu, jangan heran kalau dia dingin padamu, dia hanya lembut pada Sakura-chan."

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, apa bagusnya sih dia!,_ "Iya, aku mengerti," gumam Hinata pelan.

.

.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut di luar?"

"Masalah kecil, tidak usah dipikirkan," jawab Sasuke sambil menduduki kursi di samping kasur Sakura.

Melihat kondisi Sakura yang semakin membaik membuat Sasuke lega, wajah pucatnya sudah semakin segar, tubuhnya sudah mulai bisa digerakan, walaupun kalau berdiri masih terasa nyeri akibat jahitan yang masih belum terlalu kering. Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura dengan seksama, betapa khawatirnya laki-laki ini saat Sakura tertembak, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri apabila Sakura tidak selamat. Semua berkat Ino, Sasuke sangat bersyukur Ino masuk dan tinggal di mansion ini.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh," gumam Sakura.

"Sabar, jangan di paksakan nanti lukamu malah terbuka lagi," jawab Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Kemudian Karin pun datang membawa pesanan Sasuke tadi, melihat wajah Karin yang mesem, Sakura bertanya, "Karin, ada apa?"

"Sesekali… aku ingin membersihkan tubuhmu, kenapa harus selalu Sasuke?" gerutu Karin pelan.

"Terima kasih, Karin," jawab Sakura pelan, dan ketika Karin meletakkan baskom di meja Sakura, Karin memeriksa kening Sakura.

"Syukurlah tidak demam," ucap Karin.

"Ng, lain kali, kalau Sasuke tidak ada, aku pasti minta tolong padamu," bisik Sakura pelan.

"Janji?"

"Ng."

"Bisik apa kalian!" tegur Sasuke.

"Aahh, tidak bukan apa-apa, aku keluar ya, daaaah."

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Karin yang tiba-tiba langsung panik dan keluar tanpa menoleh padanya, "Kenapa dia?"

"Hihihi, untung Karin perempuan," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, sambil memeras handuk yang sudah di celupkan kedalam air hangat kemudian memerasnya pelan hingga tidak terlalu kering. Sasuke meletakkan handuk basah itu di samping baskom, "Sakura, tentang masalah wanita baru itu, Neji sudah memberi tahuku tentang dirinya," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan kancing-kancing piyama Sakura.

"Aku akan menilainya sendiri, Sasuke kun."

Sasuke terdiam, namun meneruskan membuka piyama Sakura perlahan sampai sekarang terekspose dada Sakura yang masih dilapisi bra, Sasuke membuka kait bra itu dan membersihkan tubuh Sakura memakai handuk basah, "Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan sambil menatap tubuh indah wanita itu, "Cepatlah sembuh… aku…"

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya, sambil mengutuk dirinya yang sudah mulai terangsang hanya karena melihat buah dada Sakura, "Sasuke kun mau melakukannya yah?" tebak Sakura, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Hn, aku tidak tahan…" Sasuke bergumam pelan, memalingkan wajahnya agar Sakura tidak melihat ekspresi malunya.

Sakura tersenyum jahil, menaikkan sedikit punggungnya ketika Sasuke membersihkan area punggung Sakura, saat dalam posisi seperti itu, Sakura menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke dari luar, dan itu sudah mengeras, membuat Sakura terkejut namun menahan tawanya,"Ugh~" karena sentuhan Sakura, Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Sasuke kun," Sakura memanggil dengan nada lembut dan manja, meletakkan kepalanya di leher Sasuke, "Aku janji, kalau sudah sembuh nanti, aku akan membuatmu terbang karena nikmat, bersabar ya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, betapa egois dirinya yang tiba-tiba terangsang pada Sakura yang dalam keadaan sakit. Namun mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi membuat diri Sasuke tenang kembali, Sasuke menatap Sakura dan tersenyum jahil, "Boleh aku membersihkan bagian bawahmu?"

Wajah Sakura memerah padam, "T-tidak! Ja-jangan, aku mohon jangan…" tolak Sakura.

"Kau sungkan padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke kun, tolong hargai aku, untuk daerah itu… harus aku yang membersihkannya sendiri~"

"… iya, aku hanya bercanda tadi, maaf ya," ucap Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Jangan marah~"

"Siapa yang marah?" Sasuke memberikan Sakura ciuman kecil sambil tersenyum, "Makanya aku bilang, cepatlah sembuh."

"Okay," jawab Sakura riang.

.

.

Ino berdiri disisi jendela ruang tamu, masih terus membayangkan apa tujuan sebenarnya W.O itu. Kenapa mereka bisa pindah sekolah? Apalagi selama dua minggu ini tidak ada yang aneh, tidak menunjukkan keganjalan yang membuat mereka curiga. Atau jangan-jangan ini semua karena Sasuke dan Sakura belum menampakkan diri mereka? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Ino pusing.

"Hhhh."

Shikamaru yang kebetulan sedang melewati ruangan itu, melihat Ino dengan ekspresi yang sedang menghela nafas, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Huaa! Shi-Shikamaru… kau mengagetkanku."

"Kau yang membuatku kaget, begitu lewat sini ada sosok wanita yang berdiri di samping jendela, orang lain bisa-bisa mengira kau itu hantu," ucap Shikamaru mendekati Ino, begitu melihat wajah gadis itu tidak bersemangat… "Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada lembut, membuat Ino sedikit kaget kalau ternyata Shikamaru bisa mengeluarkan nada seperti itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja…"

Ino tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia tidak mau Shikamaru menganggapnya sebagai orang yang plin-plan, tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dalam kasus kakaknya yang merupakan anggota W.O. tapi bagaimana kalau sampai suatu saat mereka menjalani missi dan bertemu dengan W.O lalu mereka memberi tahu bahwa Ino adik dari salah satu anggota mereka? Bisa-bisa Ino di anggap sebagai mata-mata.

"Hanya?"

"Aku…" Ino benar-benar merasa ragu, satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia beri tahu adalah Sakura, tapi karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan… "Shikamaru, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Ya, aku juga ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat pelatihan kami, aku ingin mengenalkan pada mereka dan merekomendasikan dirimu pada mereka untuk dilatih, agar kau bisa ikut dalam misi berikutnya."

"Pe-pelatihan? Aku? Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja, tapi mereka kadang tidak mau mengajar orang yang tidak mempunyai basic, jadi sementara aku akan melatihmu cara menembak dari dasar."

"Mau! Aku mau, Shikamaru terima kasih," ucap Ino girang menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu.

"Untuk hal yang ingin kau bicarakan, simpan saja dulu, katakanlah kalau kau sudah siap," lanjut Shikamaru, menepuk pelan kepala Ino.

Ino tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Shikamaru tahu kegelisahannya? Tanpa mereka sadari, dari tadi Neji mengamati mereka dari kejauhan dengan ekspresi datar, sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, pandangannya focus pada sosok Ino yang kini tengah tertawa dengan Shikamaru.

"Neji nii-san? Sedang apa berdiri di sini?" panggilan Sakuya membuat fokusnya buyar.

Melihat sosok Sakuya, Neji terpikir satu ide yang sangat bagus, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangan Sakuya menuju Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang berbincang-bincang, "Hai hai, maaf mengganggu kalian," potong Neji.

"Ino nee-sama, sedang pacaran dengan Shika nii-san?" tanya Sakuya polos. Membuat timbulnya urat berbentuk empat siku di kening Neji ketika mendengar itu.

"Ah, Sakuya, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Ikut apa?"

"Sementara aku akan melatih Ino, kau latihan tembak oleh Neji, sesudah itu baru aku akan membawa kalian pada mereka."

"Kenapa harus aku yang melatih Sakuya?" protes Neji.

"Karena Sakuya lebih suka kalau Neji nii-san yang melatih Sakuya, tenang saja Neji nii-san, Sakuya sudah lumayan mahir kok."

_Bukan itu masalahnya!_ "Baiklah, kita ber-empat akan membuat jadwal untuk latihan dasar," akhirnya Neji menyetujuinya, sebenarnya dia ingin melatih Ino, tapi melihat Sakuya yang senang akan dilatih olehnya, membuat perasaan Neji jadi sedikit ringan dari yang tadi ketika dia cemburu melihat Ino dan Shikamaru sangat dekat.

Tiba-tiba, masing-masing ponsel berbunyi bersamaan. Masing-masing membuka pesan yang masuk, wajah mereka berubah menjadi menyeringai, bahkan Sasuke yang kini sedang bersama Sakura pun tersenyum seolah mendapat kabar yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu, membuat Sakura yang kini melihatnya kebingungan, "Ada apa, Sasuke kun?"

"Pesan dari Dobe," jawab Sasuke menutup kembali ponselnya dan beranjak dari duduknya, sebelum Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura, dia mencium lembut bibir wanita itu, "Aku segera kembali," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini sedang menatap punggung Sasuke dengan sendu.

"YEAAAAYY! Akhirnyaaaaa! Setelah berminggu-minggu!" jerit Sakuya.

"_Red Mail_, eh? Siapa yang meminta? Dan apa bayarannya?" tanya Neji pada dirinya Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji, "Ayo kita keruangan," dia malah mengajak mereka untuk berkumpul, sifat Shikamaru lama-lama mirip Sasuke, itulah yang ada dipikiran Neji.

Saat semua sudah berkumpul di ruangan biasa mereka berkumpul untuk rapat, terlihat Naruto menyeringai lebar pada _elite assassin_, "Kalian tahu, _Red Mail_ kali ini bukan sembarang _Red Mail_ biasa," ujar Naruto.

"Iya, aku tahu, kau sudah menjelaskannya di pesan tadi," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Setidaknya dengarkan dulu aku bicara sampai habis, teme sialan!"

"Langsung dari perdana menteri kan? sepuluh persen dari fasilitasnya bisa kita gunakan, itulah bayarannya," jawab Karin.

"Dan kebetulan, targetnya adalah orang terakhir yang Sakuya ingin cincang habis-habisan, yeaaaay!"

"Tapi, Sasuke," ucap Karin, "Kalau kita semua pergi malam ini, siapa yang menjaga Sakura?"

"Siapa bilang aku akan pergi? Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari sini," jawab Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.

"Jaga dia dari nenek sihir itu ya," pinta Karin.

"Aku juga di sini kok, aku akan menjaga Sakura," ujar Ino.

"Ah, tidak, kau ikut juga," ucap Shikamaru, "Kami akan membutuhkan medis yang cekatan sepertimu di sana, ingat yang kita incar ini adalah…"

"Kepala kepolisian, aku tahu, tapi Ino tidak ada pengalaman untuk bergerak gesit," tolak Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab," jawab Shikamaru.

"Dan aku," sambung Neji.

Melihat ekspresi Neji dan Shikamaru. Sasuke langsung paham kalau kedua rekannya ini menaruh hati pada gadis setengah Amerika ini. Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyetujuinya,.

"Tapi kenapa perdana menteri ingin membunuh kepala kepolisian Jepang?" tanya Ino.

"Ino nee-sama tidak tahu sih, kepala kepolisian di sini orangnya sangat busuk! Saat orang tua Sakuya dibunuh, mereka tidak terlalu menanggapi, bahkan mereka menutup kasus ditengah jalan."

"Apa?" Ino mulai khawatir, kalau memang benar kepolisian sebusuk itu, apa kakaknya juga termasuk seperti itu?

"Takeshi Makimura, nama yang tidak asing kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini tengah memandangi foto target baru mereka, dan kalau Naruto sudah memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya, itu berarti mereka sudah terjun dalam keseriusan.

"Orang ini, jatahku," geram Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sebentar," ujar Naruto sembari mengutak-atik laptopnya, "Orang ini mempunyai tangan kanan yang sangat kuat, aku akan periksa dulu data lengkapnya."

"Kita tidak boleh sampai kalah, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai tujuan akhir," ucap Neji.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih tujuan kalian?" tanya Ino. Sejujurnya, Ino adalah orang luar yang masuk ke dalam kelompok ini dengan ketidak sengajaan, yang dengan kebetulan juga kakaknya adalah salah satu kelompok dari kepolisian. Ucapan Deidara ada yang membuat Ino bertanya-tanya, kawan atau lawan, itu semua tergantung siapa target mereka. Karena saat ini targetnya adalah kepala kepolisian, apa mereka sekarang adalah lawan?

"Tujuan kami? Kami mempunyai tujuan masing-masing, intinya hanya satu…"

"Balas dendam," potong Sasuke pada ucapan Shikamaru.

"Dan kita akan melakukan cara apapun, agar dapat membunuh orang-orang itu," sambung Naruto.

"Orang-orang…" ucap Neji sambil melirik ke arah pintu, dimana Neji yakin, Hinata sedang menguping, "Yang telah membuat kami menderita."

"Neji…" Ino bergumam pelan ketika melihat ekspresi Neji yang berubah menjadi kelam.

Kemudian pembicaraan berlanjut menuju perencanaan penyerangan, dimana Sasuke lah yang memimpin, kadang Shikamaru ikut membantu dalam menyusun strategi, melihat sosok Shikamaru yang dengan cekatan menyusun rencana membuat Ino terkesima, Shikamaru memang tidak setampan Sasuke, tapi kharismanya membuat mata _aquamarine_ Ino terus memandang sosok laki-laki jenius itu.

Di samping itu, sosok Hinata yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu _ruangan elite assassi_n rapat sedang tersenyum, senyuman yang mengandung sebuah rencana. Sambil melangkahkan kaki, Hinata bergumam dan menatap sinis pintu itu, "Jangan main-main denganku."

.

.

Tiba saatnya dimana para elite assassin mempersiapkan diri untuk penyerangan, kita lihat saat ini mereka yang sedang memakai jubah hitamnya… minus Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bertanya dimana Sasuke sekarang berada, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari dulu, setiap kali akan pergi melaksanakan misi, Sasuke pasti menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku," ucap Ino dengan wajah tegang.

"Santai saja, tetap berada di sampingku," ujar Shikamaru pelan yang kini berdiri di samping Ino.

"Oh iya, Mama-chan kapan bisa ikut dalam misi? Apa papa-kun akan mengizinkannya suatu saat nanti?" tanya Sakuya sembari memakai jubahnya yang berbentuk jaket hoodie.

"Sangat tidak mungkin, cukup kita saja yang melaksanakan tugas kotor begini, jangan libatkan Sakura-chan, mengerti Sakuya-chan," jawab Naruto yang dengan iseng memasangkan hoodie-nya Sakuya, menutupi kepala Sakuya.

"Ah! Naru nii-san menyukai mama-chaaaan!" tebak Sakuya dengan polosnya.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang panik dan memerah, tentu saja membuat para anggota lainnya berpikiran sama, kalau memang Naruto tidak menyukai Sakura, buat apa dia bereaksi seperti itu? Karin menghampiri Naruto, melipat tangannya dan menatap intens dengan ekspresi wajah yang sengit.

"Awas kau mengganggu hubungan mereka," ancam Karin.

"MANA MUNGKIIN!" bentak Naruto dengan ekspresi cemas, "Walaupun aku menyukai Sakura-chan, aku juga menyukai teme, aku mengagumi mereka berdua."

"Oh, jadi kau bisex?" ledek Neji yang sedang memakai sarung tangan hitamnya.

"ENAK SAJA! Aku normal!"

"Hahaha, bisex juga tidak apa-apa kok, hal seperti itu sudah banyak ditemukan di zaman sekarang," ujar Ino.

Ucapan Ino sangat pas untuk konidisi Karin, namun tidak ada yang menyadari ekspresi Karin yang saat ini sedang memasang wajah sendu, perasaannya pada Sakura tidak secetek yang dia kira. Makin lama perasaan itu makin tumbuh besar. Dan sebenarnya, saat ini dialah yang paling ingin tinggal di mansion, kesempatan emas untuk bersama Sakura berdua. Tapi Karin harus professional, dia tidak boleh mengutamakan perasaannya sendiri.

"Nah, sudah siap semua?" tanya Naruto, "Pasang wireless ini di leher kalian masing-masing."

Naruto memberikan sebuah kalung yang sudah di setting wireless di dalamnya, saat semua persiapan sudah selesai mereka keluar dari ruangan, sangat pas dengan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dari arah kamar Sakura, sambil menoleh ke arah pintu luar, Sasuke berkata, "Sakura berpesan, agar kita hati-hati."

Karin tersenyum optimis, "Pasti."

"Dobe."

"Yep?"

"…"

"Iya, aku akan menjaganya, kau tenang saja," jawab Naruto tanpa harus menunggu Sasuke memintanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Dengan perintah Sasuke, semua melangkahkan kaki menuju lokasi, tanpa Ino sadari, keputusannya untuk ikut dalam misi adalah merupakan hal yang akan mengubah perasaannya, ada sesuatu yang akan dihadapinya nanti, sesuatu yang takdir harus membuatnya memilih.

Saat semua sudah pergi, Naruto kembali keruangannya, namun sebelum Naruto kembali, dia mampir dulu ke kamar Sakura untuk memeriksa apakah Sakura sudah tidur atau masih…

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

… Menangis sendirian.

"Naruto…. Aku ingin sekali ikut dengan kalian, aku tidak mau terus-terusan hanya menunggu seperti ini, apakah aku tidak bisa diandalkan~"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian, setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan~ tapi jangan bilang padaku untuk hanya berdoa dan tersenyum menyambut kalian pulang, sejak aku merasakan tertembak, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalian berusaha menghindari bahaya setiap tembakan di luar sana, aku-"

"Aku mengerti," potong Naruto, "Aku mengerti… Sakura-chan… tapi, aku tidak bisa melawan Sasuke."

Ekspresi Sakura berubah, kekecewaannya pada Naruto yang tidak bisa menolongnya, "Kau tahu kan, seberapa besar aku menghormati Sasuke, kalau aku membantumu untuk ikut serta… itu sama saja aku mengkhianatinya."

"Mengkhianatinya? Jadi Naruto… kau tega mengkhianatiku?"

"Sakura-chan, ada apa denganmu? Bagiku, baik Sakura-chan maupun Sasuke, itu adalah satu orang yang kuhormati."

"…" Sakura hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban Naruto, semua memang tidak ada yang bisa membantah Sasuke, Sakura sendiri pun tidak bisa, dan itu membuatnya kesal, Sakura ingin sekali membantu mereka, ikut terjun bertempur bersama.

"Naruto, aku lelah… biarkan aku sendiri…"

"Sakura-chan…" panggil Naruto pelan, namun tidak ada jawaban, "Baiklah… kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku… ya?" pinta Naruto dengan nada dan tatapan memohon.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertemu tatap dengan Naruto. Sedangkan laki-laki yang kini merasa bingung hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu, Naruto bergumam, "Bukan hanya Sasuke yang sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-chan…"

Saat Naruto kembali ke kamarnya, Hinata menyeringai dan diam-diam memasuki kamar Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura yang kini sedang tertidur… tidak, bukan tertidur, lebih tepatnya menangis sendirian di bawah bantal. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata memanggil Sakura dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Sakura-chan?"

Mendengar suara asing, Sakura berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Sosok wanita cantik, berambut panjang, postur tubuh yang anggun, benar-benar sempurna, "Ka-kamu?"

"Aku Hinata, wanita yang malam itu kalian selamatkan," jawab Hinata dengan lembut, "Bolehkah aku… duduk di sampingmu?"

"Ah, iya… maaf yah aku…"

"Menangis? Kenapa? Ah, ma-maaf, bu-bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, hanya saja… melihat sesama wanita, aku jadi ingin membantu," gumam Hinata gugup.

"Hinata ya? Kamu baik, aku suka," ujar Sakura.

"Terima kasih, tapi banyak yang tidak menyukaiku."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga yang bisa dibilang sangat berada, mereka menganggapku egois, tamak dan licik, padahal aku hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya memahami orang lain," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Jahat sekali, siapa yang tidak menyukaimu?"

"Mereka, teman-temanmu, katanya akulah penyebab kamu tertembak, hiks… padahal… hiks…. Saat itu aku hanya ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus kemana…~"

"Hi-Hinata, maafkan mereka, mereka memang sinis, tapi mereka baik kok."

"Hiks… aku tahu itu, Sakura-chan… sepertinya mereka menganggapku lemah," ujar Hinata dengan wajah pilunya, "Padahal aku bisa bela diri karate, aku juga sudah sabuk hitam."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat Sakura shock, padahal Hinata terlihat sangat anggun, dan begitu lemah, tidak heran semua anggota elite assassin menganggap Hinata lemah karena dari perawakannya memang seperti itu. Tapi setelah mendengar Hinata memegang sabuk hitam, membuat Sakura minder, karena dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Ah, tadi siang aku dengar, katanya Shikamaru dan Neji akan melatih Ino dan Sakuya cara menembak agar bisa di ikut sertakan di dalam misi, apa Sakura-chan juga dilatih oleh Sasuke-kun?"

Dan pertanyaan Hinata saat ini benar-benar sukses membuat Sakura tersentak, bagaimana mungkin mereka melatih Ino dan Sakuya yang baru saja bergabung? Sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah diajarkan cara menembak.

"Sakura-chan pasti sangat hebat, soalnya Sasuke-kun kan yang melatihmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura pelan, "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah ikut ke dalam misi," lanjut Sakura.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat tertekan dan terpukul, Hinata sedikit menyeringai, "Aku pikir kekasih Sasuke-kun pasti akan sama hebatnya dengan Sasuke-kun sendiri, karena menurutku pasti sangat serasi kalau begitu."

"Eh?"

"Ah, ma-maaf Sakura-chan, bukan maksudku untuk bilang kalau kamu tidak serasi dengan Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata dengan wajah sungkan, "Tapi… apakah Sakura-chan tidak berpikir, kalau Sasuke-kun terlalu memanjakan Sakura-chan?"

_Deg!_

"Yah, tapi wajar sih, Sasuke-kun kan sangat mencintai Sakura-chan, aku suka melihat kalian ."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai bercerita, entah apa yang membuatnya untuk bercerita pada gadis yang kini sedang tertawa dalam hatinya, "Dulu, aku dan Sasuke kun mengalami hal yang sangat tragis, hingga sampai sekarang, Sasuke kun mencari jalan untuk membalaskan dendamku."

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar Sakura yang tiba-tiba bercerita, tapi dengan itu, Hinata dapat satu celah lagi untuk menyerang Sakura, "Sakura-chan, boleh jujur?"

Sakura menolah dan melihat wajah Hinata yang kini tengah menahan tangisnya, "Bukankah kalau seperti itu, kehadiran Sakura-chan hanya menjadi beban saja untuk para elite assassin? Terutama Sasuke-kun?"

_Deg!_

"Apa Sakura-chan tidak mau, Sasuke-kun menjalani kehidupan remaja yang normal?"

_Deg!_

"Ah, maafkan aku Sakura-chan, maaf aku sudah lancang!" Hinata cepat-cepat menunduk dan terus meminta maaf, "Tolong jangan beri tahu yang lain, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua membenciku, selama dua minggu aku di sini, aku selalu memperhatikan kalian… aku… hanya ingin kalian menjalani kehidupan yang normal, bukan seperti ini~"

_Deg!_

Bagaikan seribu jarum yang menusuk hati, Sakura mencengkram dadanya, sangat sakit hatinya mendengar perkataan Hinata yang menyadarinya, bahwa dirinya hanya menjadi beban untuk anggota yang lain.

"Maaf, aku keluar dulu, sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Tunggu, Hinata," cegah Sakura saat Hinata akan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kalau kau, pasti mau membantuku kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata tersenyum lembut, namun dalam hati wanita itu tertawa puas melihat air mata yang kini mengalir tidak berhenti dari mata _emerald_ Sakura, "Apapun untukmu, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : aaarrghhh! Akhirnya selesai juga bikin chapter ini, sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatannya yaaa.**

**Langsung ke review :**

Sasusaku lovers : Hinata awalnya emang jahat kok

Bluremi : iya, krisis sama kejadian 5 tahun itu beda, saya salah kasih info, maaf ya, hehehe, W.O itu baik atau ngganya tergantung siapa target elite assassin :D

Ninda Uchiharuno : disini g ada sasuhina kok, tenang aja : ), oh lagi musim UN ya? Semoga semua lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan, ngga memuaskan juga gpp yang penting lulus! Hahahaa

Obsinyx Virderald : hahaha, hinata emang bakalan jadi orang ketiga, tapi sasukenya ngga nanggepin kok… saya juga kurang suka pair sasuhina, aneh ngeliatnya, padahal temen2 saya itu kebanyakan yang cowok suka hinata atau ino, tapi saya sih suka sakura, personalitynya unik… disini juga ngga akan ada naruhina kok…

Aiko Sakira : hahaha, jangan di skip dong, bakalan seru loh :D… kita ga buat sasuhina lemon kok, tapi kalau banyak yang request kenapa ngga? :p

D3rin : hahaha, di chapter depan Hinata bakaln dikerjain abis2an sama sakuya :D

Raiha Laf Qyaza : sensei mereka chapter 11 kalau ngga salah yah akan keluar, jadi ditunggu saja, ok… HInata itu bukan anggota W.O, dia sama sekali ngga kenal W.O… Gaara n sasori baru anggota W.O… ujung2nya Hinata baik kok : )

BubbLe7Bie : tokohnya akan bertambah lagi, hahaha Itachi lawan atau kawan itu tergantung target mereka, Sayuri? Sakuya kali maksudnya, disini ngga ada yg namanya Sayuri…

Violet0101 : emang kemarin kemana aja? ^^, hahahaha banyak yang ngga suka Hinata yah, mungkin kalau fict ini saya taro di Sasuke aja ga ada Sakuranya, saya akan di caci maki abis2an oleh Hinata centric

Poetri-chan : sejarah Neji keluar chapter depan :D

Doremi Saku-chan : saya memang mesum :p, loh, emang jarang ya cowok suka baca fanfict? Temen saya ada kok, fanfict dragon ball tapi.

GerardErza : Dewa mesum? Julukan yang sangat bagus! (becanda loh) Itachi kenal Sakuya? Ngga kok, dia Cuma tau tapi ngga kenal :D

Aya fans raffaxv3yagami : kita serasi? Ya kaaan fiit, tuh banyak yang bilang serasi, ngga percayaan sih si fitri ini, :D hinata beneran suka sasuke kok, jadian? Kapan ya, nanti kalo udah jadian pasti kita kasih tahu kok, HAHAHAHAHAHAA (siap2 di gampar)

Chadeschan : iya, review kamu berhasil membuat fitri tertawa terbahak2, dan saya sangat menyesali hal itu =.=" iya, sebenernya sih pernah ada perasaan males bales review tapi begitu udah dibales jadi seru, hehehe

Ren – Kirei Azura : SasuHina ngga ada koook : )

Uchiha Andhrea : orang ketiga sasusaku ada kok, sabar hahahhaaa

IzuYume SaitouKanagaki : hahahaha, emang pada jahat2 bgt ya para reader, suka ngeliat Hinata tersiksa.

Ran Murasaki SS : Ino ngga akan berkhianat kok, diantara semua Inos alah satu yang paling dewasa, Naruto nanti ada pasangannya, ditunggu aja :D berita kita jadian juga ditunggu aja, MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAA

Aoi Ciel : hahahhaaa, Fitri udah lulus, udah tuwir dia #Lalalalala.

Wakamiya Hikaru : kenapa ngga log in? hehehee, mereka bukan anggota kepolisian, tapi ada di pihak kepolisian…

Kyuhyuncho : deidara cs bukan polisi, mereka macem elite assassin juga tapi ada di pihak kepolisian.

Mey Hanazaki : iya Hinata jadi antagonis :D

Hasni Kazuyakamenashi stareels : hahahhaa, iya, nanti kita juga ngadain orang ketiga buat SasuSaku n ShikaIno kok, :D

Eet gitu : fict ini menghibur? Ini g ada genre humor =.=" hahahaha, kita jodoh? Kali ini saya Aminin : ) saya ngga mungkin direbut cewek lain, kalo si fitri mungkin aja, hahaha *pundung

Airin-Uchiha : loh? Kok maksa? Yang namanya OOC kan terserah mau dibikin karakternya kaya gimana : ), malaikat ngga ada yang gagap, hahahahaha

Phapi cubby : dia antara jahat dan tidak jahat :D

Pah : yang jadi gebetannya Sakuya? Konohamaru ngga ada disini, iya typo pasti bakalan ada, soalnya ngecek sekali ngga akan cukup… Itachi itu salah satu W.O

Soo Dana : ngasih tau char2nya? Emang iya yah? Hahahaa saya ngga ngeh :p

Tsundere Evil : saya jadi siapa? Maksudnya?

Kiyui Tsukiyoshi : terima kasih yah, kita udah selalu ngecek fict yang kita ketik, entah kenapa masih aja ada yang miss, yah mungkin karena meriksanya juga ngga terlalu focus karena kita sambil kerja ngetiknya :D atau diantara kalian ada yang bersedia menjadi beta reader? Hahahhaa

blackCherryBee : konfliknya emang belom terasa, ini fict masih panjang banget loh =.=" iya, Hinata IC kurang seru di fict ini karena Sakura udah polos bgeitu… nah nanti konflik SasuSakuHina bakalan ada kok, mulai chapter depan Sakura udah mulai berontak, jadi karakternya ngga terlalu monoton

uchihaiykha : lemon sasusaku bakalan lama munculnya, chp depan lemon pair lain :D

ngga log in lagi : log in dong sekali2, hahahaha ngga bisa kebuka? Bikin yang baru! :D masa lalunya akan segera terungkap kok salah satu dari elite assassin… hahahah fitri emang kurang ajar, tapi dia gitu2 manja loh sama saya, hahahahaha *kabuuuurr

Naomi kanzaki : iya gpp, review kalo sempet aja, jangan dipaksain : ) tugas kuliah itu lebih penting ya dari pad abaca fanfict :D

FhYyLvRhYy ELF : banyak yang benci Hinata, bukan kamu aja, hahaha, yang disukain Sakuya? Siapa yaaaaa, :D hahahhaa, kuat mental ngga nih ngadepin saya? #LAlalalallaa, saya orang yang sangat mesum loh, tanya fitri kalo ngga percaya.

Icha Yukina Clyne : emang FFN error ya? Kok saya tidak tahu?

Hikaru Uchiwa : hahaha, sasusaku ngga bisa diperbanyak dulu, nanti chp berapa ya, full sasusaku plus lemon mereka, okay! :D

BlueHaruchi Uchiha : Neji dikeluarin dari keluarga Hyuuga,karena disini aku bikin keluarga Hyuuga itu keluarga yang ngga menerima kemiskinan, sejak orang tuanya Neji bangkrut mereka dijauhin, gitu.

Toeto : cieee, roman cewek tuh, mau gue jodhin ngga? Hahahaha kenapa fict ini jadi ajang pencomblangan ya? Hahahahahaa, jodohnya sakuya nanti kita lihat, siapa yang pantes buat Sakuya ;)

HikariNdyan : iya ada Itachi, chp depan bakalan nongol kok Itachinya… masa lalu Sakura masih agak lama untuk dibahas ya ;)

Karasu Uchiha : lah? Ada alurnya kok kenapa Hinata bisa nongol.

Aiko Furizawa : sasuhina nanti sesuai request, apakah ada yang bersedia kita membuat SASUHINA LEMON?

Aya fans v3xraffa : kita ga janji update cepet lagi ya ;)

Schein Mond : hahahahaha, kan dikeluarin dulu tokoh2nya misteriusnya, penjelasannya nanti :D

Y0uNii D3Vill : hehehe, satu bocoran nih, Sakura ngga sebaik yang kalian pikir loh ;)

Lactobacilluss : adegan Ino serahkan pada Fitri :D

Pokotanyaro : iya, dia kerumah saya, rumah saya di tangerang, Hinata bukan anggota W.O adegan berantem di chp 10 nanti : ) iya si Toeto kepo sama riman tuh, jodohin gih, kebetulan kamu temen sebangkunya kan? hahahaha

Aiko Namikaze : perasaan aku aja atau emang banak naman Aiko ya? =.="kalo dibawa kerumah sakit sakura keburu mati, hahaha.

Kazuka ayam cherry : hahahahaa, alur mba aluur

Kira : hahahhaaa, iya, karena dia ngga cocok sama Sasuke :p

Yui 0.2 : dia punya tujuan sendiri kok, masih belom bisa kita kasih tau apa itu tujuannya.

Itachu : hahaha, iya kita long weekend bareng, jadi ngga bisa update kemarin :p

Miyank : sasuhina ngga ada kok, kecuali banyak yang request, hahahahahaa

Female silent reader : hahahahaa, nah kita bingung nih jawabnya, pacaran itu kan bunganya pernikahan, nyahahahhaaa

Toeto : (lagi?) hahahaha, weekend emang kita kemungkinan ngga update, istirahat kita :D ngga apa-apa kok, ngobrol aja di sini : )

Aily : makasih yaa ^^

I', silent : wah, banyak silent reader yang nongol ya, terharu deh :D, makasih yaaa

Mella-chan : masa lalu shika neji pelan-pelan keungkap kok :D kata fitri twitternya udah di follback kok

RaffaFitri4ever : hahahaa, maaf ya lama, yang jadi senseinya sebentar lagi kita munculin kok

NenSasuSaku lover : iya nanti saya suruh fitri follback :D

Yuukina ScarJou : hahahaha, jadi partner hidup maksud kamu? Akunya sih mau, fitri-nya? #lalalalallaa

Boleh jujur? Jari saya keriting, HAHAHAHAHHAHAAA

Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Astaga! Kaget aku baca review2nya … o.o a-anu, kita ngga ada maksud buat bashing Hinata, udah nikmatin aja role Hinata disini, nanti Hinata bakalan jadi baik kok, dan Hinata juga gabung ke elite assassin, jadi salah satu elite cewek terlincah setelah Sakuya pula… lagian kita kan konsepnya di sini itu OOC, Hinata aslinya kan pemalu dan yah, kalian tahu lah Hinata itu kayak apa di canonnya. Dan kalo dibuat jahat, kalian juga bisa tahu kan kayak gimana jadinya… semua dapet peran yang nyebelin n enak kok, justru aku sendiri yang suka Sakura malah g terlalu suka sama Sakura di sini (Si Raffa yang nyetting karakternya) dia terlalu lemah n I don't really like it : (

Maaf nih kalo aku pedes, kalau emang ngga suka dan ngga tahan baca Hinata jahat atau baca Sakura lemah di sini, just leave this fict alone okay, aku ngga mau bikin ribut, dan masalah jawabannya Raffa… mulutnya Raffa emang nyablak, dia juga sedikit brengsek =_=" dan bukan gara-gara dia takut Hinata jadi karakter terfavorit di anime Naruto… justru kita berdua itu ngga terlalu peduli siapa yang jadi chara terfavorit di anime Naruto, well I care a bit since I follow this manga for a long time… beda sama Raffa yang ngga peduli sama polling2 kayak gitu…

IzuYume SaitouKanagaki : Baru update malah setelah 4 hari ngga update, hehehee.

HikariNdychan : NaruSaku nanti porsinya lebih banyak kok, hehehe

Rheindhart : hahaha, aku bukan ceweknya, aku majikannya :p

Airin uchia : aku udah jelasin di atas yah :) maaf kalo ada perkataan kami menyinggung perasaan anda. Terima kash.

Icha Yukina Clyne : Hahahaha, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin Hinata sejahat ini, di fict2 lain lain (karyaku) pernah ngga kamu nemuin Hinata sejahat ini? Well, kita katakan saja ini tuntutan cerita, okay ;)

Poetrie-chan : hai juga, hahahaa, ngga kok, kita ngga akan buat leom SasuHina, Raffa emang usil suka ngomong yg aneh2, soalnya reaksi kalian tuh lucu-lucu kalo heboh kayak gitu, maaf yaaah =_="

Bluremi : Sakura bukan ketipu, tapi omongannya Hinata tuh ada benernya juga loh, hahaha, HInata punya tujuan lain kok, satu clue lagi… manja2 begitu, Hinata care bgt sama ayahnya:D

Pokotanyaro : hahahaa, cieee Toeto sama Roman… cieee ciiiieeeee XD kyaaaaa! Ah aku taut uh niconico singer, dia yang nyanyiin lagu butterfly-nya Digimon piano version! Sumpah suaranya lembut banget T_T

Doremi saku-chan : loh? Bingung kenapa? Kalo chp yg aku buat aku lah yg bales review :D

Kikyo Fujikazu : iya Hinata nanti jadi baik kok, ada proses pendewasaan dirinya juga di fict ini :D, iyaaa ngga ada SasuHina koook, tenang ajaaa :D

Obsinyx Virderald : sa-santaaaaai, iyaaa ngga akan ada SasuHinaaaaa -_-"

Dae Uchiha : Hahaha, jodoh di tangan Allah, nyeheheheee, fine2 aja Hinata jahat? Aku juga fine2 aja Sakura bloon gini, hahahha…

blackCherryBee : Hahahhaa, memang dibutuhkan karakter yang seperti ini kan ;) coba bayangin ga ada Hinata yg karakternya kayak gini, malah jadi boring kan?satu fict 50 ribu? Murah amat mba, wkwkwkkwk

Me Is : makasih, ngga akan ada SasuHina kok, kenapa semua pada nebak Sakuya bakalan sama Gaara yah?

Dind4 : hahhaa, makasih yaaah, ngga kok, Raffa ngga suka sama aku, kita itu Cuma becanda2 aja :D

Sakucherry : ngga akan ada SasuHina kok, tenang aja yaah : )

Soo Dana : hahahaa, kenapa bawa2 penyakit kakak gue ? XD

Chadeschan : iya sialan, aku gat au kalo dia bilang aku autis ke temen2nya, pantesan mereka jadi pada canggung gitu =_="

Kiyui Tsukiyoshi : hahahhaa, selesaiin dulu UN-nyaaa, jangan baca2 dict dulu, konsentrasi sama UN :D

Ninda : Hinata emang awalnya nyebelin n bitchy bgt, tapi nanti jadibaik kok : )

Ikizakura : hahahaa, sifatnya nyebelin? Justru sifat2 kayak begitu yang bikin cerita makin berwarna, hahaha

Pink-gummy : bocoran ino n deidara? Mereka saudara kandung (udah itu aja (?)) hahahahaa

Nona Kirana : hahahaa, biarin aja ya si raffa itu, ngga usah di tanggepin

Salasa : iyaa, sekali lagi aku tekanin yah, G AKAN ADA SASUHINA, okay ;)

Meyrin kyuchan : flashback sasuke n sakura di chp depan, kejamnya sakura itu karena suatu alesan, kapan sasuke n sakura nikah? Itu ending nya, hahahaha, perasaan Naruto itu cinta kok ke sakura : )

Ran Murasaki SS : iya, aku maklumin, otak aku juga isinya ide untuk LOVE semua =_="

Minma : kita ga akan bashing hinata kok, lagian di setiap cerita itu di butuhin peran antagonis kan? aku udh pernah bikin Karin jadi bitchy, ino jadi bitchy, belom aja nanti sakura aku jadiin bitchy di fict ini, hahahaa.

Bubble7Bie : hahahhaaa, Ino suatu saat akan ketemu deidara kok :D sifat jahat Hinata itu menurun dari ayahnya, dia kan nona muda yang manja ;)

Aiko Furizawa : =_=, gimana pun juga Hinata kan remaja labil, sama kayak sakura dan yg lainnya, hehehehee, ngga selamanya dia jahat kok.

GerardErza : haii, pasti pecinta FT nih anak, XD Itachi chp depan mulai banyak :D mau UN? Cieeeeee, smeoga dapet contekan yang tepat yaaah (?)

Kyuhyuncho : mkasiih :)

Pah : hahaha, iya, kayaknya aku nerusin LOVE dulu sambil sedikit2 ngerjain lover eternal :D

Silent reader : iya, makasih yah masukannya : )

Yuukina Scarjou : hahahaa, review kamu lucu banget sih, ayoo gambaar gambaaar, tag kef b aku yaaah XD *jadi maluuu* (kenapa gue yg malu?)

Wakamiya Hikaru : iya Hinata jadi baik kok, dan ngga akan ada sasuina lemon, hahahahaa saran di terima XD

Violet0101 : iyaaa aku ngga bikin sasuhina lemon kook =_="

Cinta damai : loh? Ngga di pake ? maksudnya karakternya? Itu hak kita bukan mau pake karakter apa aja dan mau dibagaimanain karakter itu?

Minmin : hahahahaa, ngga akan kok, aku udah marahin n negor dia, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh di sini, dia emang jahil sih =_="

Toeto : hahahahaa, kan kita biangnya meng OOC kan karakter XD, dia bukan dari W.O tapi dari… hahahahahaa, oh iya masalah roman, cinta kan ngga mengenal umur *ting ting ting*

Yui 0.2 : hahaha, iya kita jadi jarang bisa update cepet lagi nih, maaf yah : )

Itachu : hhehehee, iya kayaknya juga LOVE dulu nih

Saqee-chan : maaf kita miss, lemon shikaino kalo ngga chp depan ya chp depannya lagi, hehehehee, maaf yah…. Aku sih bakalan bikin shikaino, soalnya aku suka pair itu :D

Uchiha Andhrea : okeee ;)

Sasusaku Lovers : iya emang lama dan chp ini ga bisa panjang, maaf yah, pikiran aku lagi mumet dan hanya sanggup bikin segini dulu, maaf mengecewakan

Kira : hahahaha, Hinata di sini emang bikin gereget, tapi kalo udah jadi baik nanti, kalian pasti suka kok :D

BlueHaruchi Uchiha : hehehehe, Sakuya ngomong kan emang ngasal XD

FhYyLvRhYy ELF : hahaha, santai… santai… sakura itu ngga baik kok, dia emang gampang di bego2in, hahahaa… oh jadi kamu tertarik sama raffa? Hem? Mau aku comblangin? Hehehehee

D3rin : =_=" hahaha, nah masalahnya, otak aku isinya udah dipenuhin ole hide LOVE ini T_T

Kazarichiaki : makasih banyak banget yah atas pengertian kamu, baca review kamu aku jadi lega : )

Y0uNii D3ViLL : sakura ga akan terus begitu, nanti ceritanya malah monoton =_=" ma-maksudnya? Kamu suka sama sesama jenis juga? XD

Aoi ciel : hahahahahaa, nama ponakan kamu sama kayak dia? Untung ngga sawan ponakan kamu =_="

Uchihaiykha : hahahaa, masing-masing punya kelebihan kok :D

Kanon1010 : ketinggalan 3 chp? Kita ini udah ngaret loh updatenya XD

Hasni : iyaaa, aku juga suka hubungan Neji n Sakuya, sweet bgt kayak ade kk beneran XD, hahahah daily activity itu fict ringan pelepas stress, jadi kalo mumet sama ide ini aku larinya kesitu, dan kebetulan sama ide LOVE aku belom mumet, nyahahhahaa

Purpl3'lOve : iyaaa, makasih yah semangatnyaaa :D

Cherry : BIG THANKS FOR YOU! *cipok*

Karasu Uchiha : kebanyakan kalo ditambahin lagi, hhahahaa

**Sherry : kita sih ngga masalah kalo ada fict yang nge bashing Sakura, kalo ceritanya bagus kenapa ngga? Lagian emang salah yah kalo kita ngga suka Hinata? kita bukannya ngga suka dia, kita Cuma ngga suka karekter seperti itu, macem Hinata, Orihime, Athena, Rinoa dll. Sekarang gini, di fict aku yg judulnya Hard to Make You Smile aja aku bikin Ino jadi pengganggu, bitchy dan liciknya minta ampun, tapi aku ngga dapet protes dari para penggemar Ino… dari situ aku bisa nilai fans Ino lebih dewasa yah dari pada fans Hinata… maaf kalo ucapanku pedes, itu Cuma penilaian aku doang dengan apa yang udah aku dapet : ) **

NenSasuSaku : hahahhaa, kamu ini, makasih yah reviewnya *muuaaah*

Meyrin kyuchan : Hinata nanti ada pasangannya kok, tenang aja : )

Uchiharuno phorepeerr : wah, ngga bisa gitu, ini kan fict collab, masa dia semua yg nanggung, kasian atuh :p

De'angelandky of SasuSaku : hahahaha, aku sendiri sih saka SasuSaku, NaruSaku atau NaruSasu… kalau Raffa sendiri dia hanya suka Sakura, dan kalau cowoknya dia lebih suka Kakashi… tentang pair… karena di naruto dulu hanya ada hints sasusaku, ya dia milih sasusaku (milih sesuai kenyataan) hahahaa

Siders tobat : hahahaa, iya, aku juga setuju, contohnya aku, karena ngga suka hinata, jadi aku ngga pernah baca fict2 yg tokoh utamanya Hinata :D

Kazuka ayam cherry : =_=" kan nanti hinatanya juga nyesel :D

Schein mond : hehehhee, kurang seru? Map yah T_T iya gpp, selamat UN yaaaaah XD

Aiko namikaze : hahahaa, yaah, ini memang ShikaIno kok, aku suka pair mereka, Gaara muncul kok :D

Miyank : iya ini udah update :D

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

_Tap Tap Tap._

"Huuung huuuuung."

Se-ekor anjing hitam berjenis Doberman menatap majikan yang selalu setia di dampinginya itu, melihat ekspresi wajah sang majikan yang begitu pilu, sang anjing yang salah satu jenis paling setia ini pun mengerung, "Kyo…" panggil sang majikan, membelai belakang telinga sang anjing dengan sangat lembut, "Mau ikut denganku?"

Anjing itu menjilat tangan sang majikan, mewakili jawaban iya yang tidak bisa dia lontarkan, sang majikan tersenyum pilu, "Kita saling menjaga ya," ucap sang majikan dengan sangat kembut sambil memeluk anjing peliharaannya itu.

.

.

"Naruto, ada berapa polisi penjaga di gerbang rumah Takeshi Makimura ini?" tanya Sasuke melalui wireless yang terpasang di lehernya.

"_Ada sekitar enam sampai delapan."_

"Baiklah, begini urutannya," Shikamaru mulai mengambil alih, "Karin, alihkan perhatian mereka , caranya tidak harus berhasil 100%, kemungkinan berhasilnya cukup hanya 5% saja karena saat kau membuat mereka focus padamu, aku dan Neji akan masuk lewat samping."

"Baik," jawab Karin.

"Tunggu, aku juga ikut dengan Karin," sambung Ino.

"Kau ikut dengan Sasuke," tolak Shikamaru.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakuya, Shika nii-san?"

Shikamaru menyeringai mendapat pertanyaan Sakuya.

Saat para polisi bolak-balik menjaga sebuah rumah yang sangat megah, Karin dengan santainya datang mendekati gerbang yang terjaga ketat oleh polisi, melihat sosok Karin yang memakai jubah hitamnya membuat para polisi curiga.

"Siapa di situ?" salah satu polisi menyorotkan lampu senter pada Karin.

"Selamat malam, para polisi yang tampan," ucap Karin sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa malam-malam begini di sini?"

"Mau apa?" Karin melirik pada sosok Shikamaru dan Neji yang sudah melaksanakan aksinya, "Izinkan aku masuk… kalau tidak, kalian tidak akan melihat matahari terbit besok," desis Karin menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"HUWAAAAA! Apa itu!" beberapa penjaga menjerit ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak dan meloncat-loncat.

"Di sana juga ada!"

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"TEMBAK SAJA!" perintah salah satu polisi, sepertinya dialah kepala penjaga di rumah ini.

_DOR DOR DOR DOR._

"Hihihihi, peluru seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengenai Sakuya," ucap Sakuya yang ternyata ulah dari kerincuhan ini. Dengan tekhnik kecepatannya, Shikamaru meminta Sakuya untuk membuat keributan dan mengecoh para polisi, sehingga peluru-peluru yang di tembakkan itu menganai mereka sendiri satu sama lain.

"BODOH! SIAPA YANG KAU TEMBAK!"

"Ma-maaf! Anak itu lincah sekali! Sebenarnya di mana posisi dia!"

Sang kepala polisi penjaga terlihat sangat panik, dia menggertakan giginya dan mengambil senapannya sendiri, lalu dia menembak ke arah dimana Sakuya mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara itu terdengar ada dimana-mana, padahal Sakuya hanya melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Karena frustasi, kepala polisi penjaga itu menebak asal keseluruh tempat.

_DOR DOR DOR DOR._

"HUAAARRRGGHHHHH!" sambil menjerit polisi itu tidak sadar telah menembaki seluruh anak buahnya.

Sampai seluruh anak buahnya tewas tertembak, dia menghentikan tembakannya karena Sakuya juga sudah tidak mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti ketawa cekikikan itu. Karin mendekati orang itu, dengan wajah datarnya, Karin menyentuh dada laki-laki itu dan mulai bertanya, "Apa kau tahu siapa kami?" tanya Karin dengan nada menggoda.

Begitu polisi itu menganalisa wajah Karin, menatap sorot mata yang penuh dengan nafsu membunuh itu, sang polisi sadar, siapa orang yang dia hadapi saat ini, mengetahui sang polisi sadar, Karin terkekeh dan mencekik leher orang itu, "Terlambat."

"Karin nee-san," Sakuya memanggil dari belakangnya, sedangkan Karin masih dalam keadaan mencekik itu menoleh, "Boleh kah Sakuya yang mengurus orang ini?" tanya Sakura menyengir lebar.

Karin membalas cengiran itu dengan senyum, "Tentu saja."

Karin melepaskan cekikannya dan membiarkan Sakuya mendekati mainan mereka, sedangkan polisi yang kini tengah berlutut ketakutan sedikit menaikkan wajahnya, Sakuya memandang polisi itu dengan tatapan polos sambil bertanya, "Hei, kamu lebih suka jantung atau lambung?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab saja!" kini Sakuya membentak.

"Ja-ja-jantung… hiiyy! Tolong jangan bunuh sayaaa!"

"Apa alasanmu lebih menyukai jantung?"

"Ka-ka-karena ja-jantung itu… su-sumber manusia bisa… " tatapan polisi itu terbelalak ketika Sakuya mengambil belati kesayangannya yang berwarna pink, "Ti-Tidaaak, saya mohooon, jangaaan…"

"Loh? Kenapa? Sakuya kan hanya ingin membantu mengambil benda kesukaanmu."

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Melihat kesadisan Sakuya, Karin sedikit merinding, karena cara membunuh Sakuya sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Saat ini Karin hanya bisa memandangi Sakuya yang sedang merobek dada laki-laki itu untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertanam di sana. Setelah memotong salah satu organ tubuh laki-laki itu, Sakuya makin cekikikan, membuat Karin bingung.

"Hihihihi, Hahahahaha, dapaat, Sakuya dapat jantuung, yeaaayy!" ujar Sakuya sambil memamerkan jantung yang baru saja dia copot pada Karin.

"Jangan perlihatkan padaku!" bentak Karin yang sedikit mual melihatnya, "Ayo kita susul yang lain."

"Sakuya ingin memamerkan ini pada papa-kun," gumam Sakuya dengan nada senang sambil menggenggam jantung yang masih berlumuran darah.

Karin hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan asli Sakuya kalau sudah berada di dalam lingkungan missi, saat Karin membuka pintu, keadaan rumah itu sangat terang dan sunyi, kemana para anggota elite assassin yang lain? "Sakuya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ucap Karin menarik Sakuya kebelakangnya. Karin membuka satu persatu pintu yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

Pertama dia membuka pintu yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi, kemudian pintu yang lainnya berada jarak 10 meter dari pintu kamar mandi, dibuka dan ternyata itu adalah kamar tidur, sepertinya itu adalah kamar tamu, karena isinya sangat kosong dan sedikit berdebu. Akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang berada di tengah-tengan, ukuran pintu itu cukup besar, ruangan yang memiliki dua pintu, sudah pasti itu adalah ruang kerja. Saat Karin membuka pintu, tubuh Karin terdiam karena…

_Klik._

"Bergerak sedikit akan kubuat lubang besar di kepalamu."

Karin hanya terdiam, melihat keadaan yang sangat rumit saat ini, dan lagi ada beberapa orang yang berada di sana memakai jubah putih yang saling menodongkan pistol satu sama lain dengan para elite assassin.

Di hadapannya, ada Sasuke yang sedang mengunci kedua tangan target sambil menodongkan pistol di kepalanya, namun salah satu orang berjubah putih yang memakai topeng sdang jongkok di atas meja sambil menempelkan tombak yang berbentuk bulan sabit pada leher Sasuke. Shikamaru menempelkan senapannya pada kelamin laki-laki itu, sedangkan orang yang berjubah putih lainnya, yang memakai tutup kepala menodongkan shotgunnya pada punggung Shikamaru. Sedangkan kini yang menodongkan pistol pada Karin adalah sosok orang berjubah putih yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Ino.

"Sudah kami duga, tujuan kalian berikutnya adalah Takeshi Makimura," ucap sosok yang menodongkan pistolnya pada Karin.

Karin hanya melirik pada sosok itu, seluruh orang yang memakai jubah putih itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar aneh, pasti mereka memakai alat pengubah suara. Ada satu yang mengganjal, Karin tidak menemukan sosok Neji dan Ino. Kemana mereka?

"Kalian pelindung manusia sampah ini?" tanya Karin ketus sambil tetap memegangi Sakuya yang kini bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Bukan melindungi, belum saatnya orang ini mati, kami masih membutuhkannya, kalau sampai kalian membunuhnya, kami bisa repot," ucap sosok yang menodong Karin.

"Katakan," desis Sasuke berbisik pada Takeshi, "Dimana orang itu?"

"O-Orang itu? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aaragghh!"

Saat Sasuke mengencangkan kuncian tangannya, tombak yang berbentuk bulan sabit makin menekan di lehernya, Shikamaru menarik pelatiknya, dan sosok yang menodongkan shotgunnya pada Shikamaru pun melakukan hal yang sama. Di tembak atau tidaknya peluru itu semua tergantu pada Sasuke.

"Kita bisa bernegoisasi di sini," sosok yang menodongkan pistol pada Karin kini menurunkan pistolnya dan berjalan menuju Takeshi, "Lepaskan orang ini, maka tidak ada pertumpahan darah di ruangan ini."

"…"

"Kalau kalian tidak mau, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menyuruhnya-" tunjuk sosok itu pada sosok orang berjubah putih yang sedang menodongkan shotgunnya pada Shikamaru, "-untuk menembaknya."

"Kalau begitu temanmu juga akan tertembak olehnya," jawab Karin sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak peduli."

"Hei! Brengsek kau!" geram sosok yang sedang jongkok di atas meja.

"Bagaimana?"

Karin melakukan kontak mata pada Sasuke. Sasuke sangat ingin memisahkan bagian-bagian tubuh laki-laki itu dan memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin Sasuke tahu jawabannya, "Katakan, dimana orang itu!" geram Sasuke.

Takeshi hanya menyeringai dan menjawab, "Sampai mati tidak akan ku katakan!"

"Masuk," gumam Shikamaru dengan nada yang sangat kecil.

Dalam keadaan tegang, tiba-tiba ada sepasang bola tennis yang menggelinding ke arah kaki Takeshi. Saat Takeshi melihat ke bawah karena ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya, bola tennis itu mengeluarkan asap, karena tahu apa itu sebenarnya, seluruh elite assassin menutupi hidung mereka, menaikkan jubah depan mereka sampai hidung.

_BUUMMM!_

.

.

"Ck! Kenapa mereka bisa gegabah begini sih! Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru… cepat bawa Karin, Ino dan Sakuya keluar dari sana, takutnya beberapa orang berjubah putih yang lainnya akan datang!" geram Naruto di dalam ruangannya sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"_Naruto, kita tidak bisa melihat karena asap, Neji apa-apaan kau mengisi seluruh rumah ini dengan asap!"_ gertak Shikamaru.

"_Agar mempermudah kita untuk pergi, ini semua di luar perhitungan, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Takeshi itu dilindungi oleh organisasi lain, untung Ino memperingatiku," jawab Neji._

"_Aarrghh!"_

"_Shikamaru! Ada apa denganmu?" suara Ino terdengar panik._

"_Cepat pergi!_

"_Tidak boleh ada yang tertinggal di sini!" perintah Sasuke._

_DOR._

"_Aaarrghh!"_

"_Siapa itu yang tertembak!" jerit Karin._

"Sial, keadaan di sekitar tidak terlihat!" gerutu Naruto.

.

.

"Hah… hah… hah… maaf ya Kyo, kamu jadi harus menemaniku," ucap Sakura pelan mengatur nafasnya, sambil menahan rasa sakit karena keadaannya belum sangat pulih, "Sakit sekali~ aku harap jahitannya tidak terlepas…" Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang, kini dirinya sudah sangat jauh dari mansion tempat di mana dia menghabiskan hari-harinya.

"Kita jalan lagi, Kyo," ajak Sakura, dan Kyo menjilat tangan Sakura sambil mengikuti langkah majikannya itu.

.

.

"Aarrghh! Sialaaann! Kemana mereka?"

"Sudah tidak ada," gumam laki-laki yang masih memakai tutup kepalanya, saat asap sudah benar-benar hilang, laki-laki itu membuka penutup kepalanya. "Reflekmu tadi sangat jelek, Hidan."

"Diam kau Gaara, kau sendiri hanya bisa menodong laki-laki nanas itu dari belakang!" geram Hidan yang kesakitan karena lengannya tertembak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menembakmu?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini membuka topengnya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hidan ketus, merobek jubahnya dan mengikat lengannya sendiri agar pendarahannya sedikit berhenti, "Yang jelas aku berhasil melukai salah satu di antara mereka."

"Kau," Deidara, laki-laki berambut pirang itu menunjuk Takeshi, "Jangan kau pikir kami menyelamatkanmu maka hidupmu akan tenang, jangan lupa perjanjian kita."

"Ba-ba-baik, tolong jangan sampai aku terbunuh oleh mereka."

"Hhh, Itachi benar-benar merepotkan, seenaknya saja tidak mau ikut terjun ke sini," gumam Deidara, "Ayo kita kembali."

Deidara melangkahkan kaki keluar dan di ikuti oleh yang lain, "Ah," Hidan menghentikan langkahnya dan melemparkan secarcik kertas pada Takeshi, "Jangan lupa, sebarkan nama _White Organization_ pada masyarakat, ok."

Saat Hidan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Takeshi hanya bisa terdiam dan meringkuk karena masih dalam keadaan yang ketakutan baru saja nyawanya hampir melayang, kini dia masih dapat menghirup udara seperti biasa.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan mati… kalau pun aku mati… mereka juga harus mati…"

.

.

"Takeshi itu, menyebalkan, di depan masyarakat sok bijak, tapi sebenarnya dia pecundang," gumam Hidan yang kini berada di dalam mobil.

"Namanya juga polisi, sejak kapan polisi pemberani? Mereka hanya anjing pemerintah yang bermuka dua," jawab Deidara sambil bersender di kursi belakang.

"Gaara, kalau tadi Deidara menyuruhmu menembak laki-laki itu, apa kau akan benar-benar menembaknya? Walaupun kau tahu pelurumu itu pasti akan mengenaiku juga?" tanya Hidan dengan nada ragu.

"Ya," jawab Gaara tegas.

"Sialan kau! Dasar tidak punya perasaan!"

Gaara hanya diam, dia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara pasti pedas, walaupun begitu, Gaara adalah orang yang sopan terhadap wanita dan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Saat dalam perjalanan, Gaara melihat ada sosok wanita yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, dan ada se-ekor anjing yang sedang menjilati wajah wanita itu, reflek Gaara langsung menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Ada mayat," jawab Gaara datar. Deidara melihat ke depan dan benar saja, ada tubuh manusia di sana, untung Gaara berhenti, kalau tidak mungkin sosok itu sudah terlindas.

"Aku yang turun," ucap Deidara.

Sementara Gaara dan Hidan menunggu di mobil, Deidara berjalan ke arah sosok itu. Sosok wanita yang masih memakai piyama, tergeletak sambil memegang perutnya. Begitu Deidara mendekati sosok itu, anjing yang dari tadi menjilati wajah wanita itu menggonggong.

"_Guk Guk Guk Guk!"_

Deidara menatap mata anjing itu, kemudian perlahan Deidara memberikan kepalan tangannya pada anjing itu, membiarkan anjing itu mengendusnya, tidak lama kemudian sang anjing menjilat punggung tangan Deidara, "Ini majikanmu?" tanya Deidara.

"_Huuung huuuuung."_

Deidara melihat sosok wanita berambut pink panjang itu dengan seksama, saat dia menyibak rambut pink itu, terlihatlah jelas wajah wanita itu, "I-Ini kan…"

"Deidara! Ada apa?" tegur Hidan dari dalam mobil.

Deidara tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam mobil, saat anjing Sakura yang bernama Kyo itu ikut masuk, Deidara menutup pintunya, "Hei, kenapa di bawa masuk?" tanya Hidan.

"Ini… Sakura," jawab Deidara.

"Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang kini berbicara, "Sakura-nya Itachi?"

"Ya, makanya aku langsung mengangkatnya, sepertinya dia luka parah, Gaara cepat berangkat," utas Dedidara panik.

"Uhm, i-ini, a-anjing siapa?" tanya Hidan ketakutan pada Kyo yang kini menatap Hidan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sepertinya peliharaan Sakura, dari tadi dia menjaganya," jawab Deidara, kepala Sakura diletakkan perlahan di atas pahanya, sambil membelai lembut wajah Sakura, Deidara sedikit memeluk kepalanya.

.

.

_Drap Drap Drap Drap!_

_BRAAAAK!_

"Naruto, siapkan peralatan saat aku menjahit Sakura dulu, sekarang!" jerit Ino dengan tangisnya sambil mengikuti Neji membopong Shikamaru yang pundak kanannya tercabik oleh tombak Hidan.

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya langsung menuruti perintah Ino, melihat kondisi para elite assassin yang kini berlari menuju kamar Shikamaru dengan sangat panik, pasti terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaannya. Selagi Naruto berlari menuju kamar Sakura, Hinata memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang membantu Neji membopong Shikamaru.

Neji dan Sasuke meletakkan Shikamaru di atas kasurnya, Ino menggeser tubuh Neji untuk berda di samping Shikamaru, tindakan Ino sedikit membuat Neji kaget, karena Neji saat ini merasa Ino sangat panik dan menangis, apa sebegini pentingnya kah Shikamaru bagi gadis itu?

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru lihat aku!" pinta Ino, saat Shikamaru berusaha membuka matanya dan meringis sedikit karena rasa sakit oleh luka yang sangat dalam di pundaknya itu, Ino mengelus kepalanya, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ya, aku akan mengobatimu."

"Ukh!" Shikamaru hanya bisa merintih, rasa sakit dan perih yang luar biasa, membuat Ino yang mendengarnya sangat miris.

"Shikamaru… kenapa…" tanya Ino sambil menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu dan menempelkannya di wajah cantik Ino, "Kenapa kau melindungiku?~"

Melihat Ino yang begitu frustasi, Neji hanya bisa diam dengan perasaan bimbang, di saat seperti ini, sahabatnya terluka parah demi melindungi gadis yang... tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menyukai gadis yang sama. Neji bukan tipe laki-laki yang mengalah, hanya untuk saat ini saja, Neji membiarkan Ino yang begitu perhatian pada Shikamaru. Saat Neji memperhatikan wajah Ino, Neji kembali mengingat saat kejadian sebelum Neji melemparkan bom asap di ruangan Takeshi.

"_Organisasi lain?" tanya Neji._

"_Ya, apa kalian tidak berpikir sampai seperti itu? Maksudku, polisi kan tidak bodoh, bisa saja mereka menyewa organisasi lain untuk melindungi pihak polisi," jelas Ino._

"_Apa Sasuke juga berpikiran hal yang sama? Makanya dia mengubah strategi dan menyuruhku menunggu mereka di sini?" gumam Neji._

"_Bisa jadi, Shikamaru tadi bilang,kita harus datang kalau sudah diberi tanda, kan?" _

"_Ya, kita tunggu saj-"_

"_Masuk."_

_Begitu mendengar suara Shikamaru dari alat wireless itu, Ino dan Neji saling menganggu, dan Neji mempersiapkan bom asap berbentuk bola tennis agar mengacaukan pandangan mereka._

"_Tapi, kenapa Ino bisa sampai kepikiran ke situ ya?_" tanya Neji dalam hati.

_BRAAAAK!_

Naruto datang membawa peralatan yang Ino pinta, namun saat ini wajahnya sangat pucat, ada unsur ketakutan yang besar juga di ekspresi wajah Naruto, sampai membuat Neji bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sa-Sasuke…" panggil Naruto takut, saat Sasuke menoleh, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya, "Sakura… menghilang…"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tubuhnya reflek bangkit dari sisi Shikamaru dan lari sekencang-kencangnya keluar, langkah Sasuke sangat menggebu-gebu menuju kamar Sakura, di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Neji, "Sakuya juga ikut!"

"Tidak! Sakuya-chan, kamu temani Ino mengobati Shikamaru, okay," cegah Naruto sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Sakuya menurut, dia mengangguk namun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena taku kalau benar-benar Sakura tidak ada. Sasuke membuka kamar Sakura yang juga kamarnya itu, tidak ada jejak Sakura hilang keluar dari jendela atau semacamnya, di lihat juga kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke membuka lemari dan apa saja yang bisa di perkirakan Sakura bersembunyi. Saat keadaan sedang rincuh, Hinata datang membuyarkan pikiran mereka.

"Dia pergi," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji menoleh, kemudian Hinata melanjutkan, "Dia bilang sangat jenuh berada di sini, dia juga tidak mau menjadi beban bagi Sasuke-kun lagi."

"KAU!" Sasuke menghampiri dan mencengkram kerah Hinata, "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADANYA!"

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ju-justru aku mencegahnya untuk pergi," jawab Hinata berbohong.

"Sepertinya dia benar, Sasuke," timpa Naruto yang membuat semua menoleh kaget pada Naruto, bahkan Hinata sendiri kaget, kenapa Naruto membenarkan kebohongannya, tapi Naruto bukan membenarkan tentang Hinata mencegahnya, tapi…

"Dia jenuh berada di sini, Sakura-chan… setelah kalian berangkat, aku mengeceknya… dia sedang menangis," jawab Naruto pelan, dan Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada Hinata, matanya kini penuh dengan ketakutan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto, "Dia bilang… dia ingin bisa di andalkan, dia tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi peran yang hanya bisa menunggu kepulangan kita dari missi."

Dan kini Hinata merasa bersalah, ini di luar perhitungannya, dia tidak tahu kalau sebelumnya Sakura mengeluh seperti itu pada Naruto, padahal Hinata hanya bermaksud iseng sedikit. Tapi mana berani Hinata mengakuinya, bisa-bisa Sasuke langsung memenggalnya saat itu juga. Sasuke teringat akan satu hal, begitu dia memastikannya, Sasuke mengecek ke kandang Kyo, dan benar saja, Kyo tidak ada di situ.

"Sakura… benar-benar pergi," gumam Sasuke.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang sedikit bergerak itu lama-lama terbuka, membiarkan bola mata berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu menelusuri langit-langit yang terukir indah, saat Sakura mulai membuka mata sepenuhnya, dia melihat Kyo yang sedang tidur melingkar di sampingnya, "Dimana ini?" gumam pelan Sakura.

"Di tempat kami," jawaban suara asing membuat Sakura reflek menoleh ke arah pintu yang lumayan dekat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Si-Siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Apa kau yakin, tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya? Cherry…"

Ucapan orang itu membuat Sakura tersentak, hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya Cherry, bahkan Sasuke pun tidak memanggilnya seperti itu. Satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar Sakura sayang sebagai seorang kakak, mata Sakura terbelalak ketika orang yang sedang bersender di pintu itu tersenyum lembut. Sakura memaksakan untuk berdiri, namun melihat kondisi Sakura yang masih belum memungkinkan untuk berdiri lagi, orang itu lah yang mendekat dan duduk di kasur sambil memandangi Sakura, "Apa kabar, gadis kecilku?"

"Itachi-nii!" jerit Sakura yang langsung memeluk Itachi, nama sosok itu.. pandangan mata yang sama seperti Sasuke ketika menatap Sakura, rambutnya yang panjang, tubuhnya yang tegap, Itachi benar-benar berubah menjadi pria dewasa, "Itachi-nii! Itachi-nii! aku pikir Itachi-nii tewas, hiks… a-aku pikir… hiks… Itachi-nii…"

"Sshhtttt, tenangkan dulu dirimu," ucap Itachi sambil membelai rambut Sakura, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, ceritakan padaku nanti."

"Huhuhuuuu, a-aku… aku…." Sakura kemudian teringat sosok Sasuke, membayangkan betapa khawatirnya Sasuke sekarang mengetahui bahwa dirinya kabur dari mansion saja membuat Sakura merasa miris, apa ini yang namanya pengkhianatan?

Saat Itachi sedang memeluk Sakura erat, Deidara menatap sosok mereka dengan perasaan pilu, kemudian dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, membayangi satu sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan gadis kecilnya sendirian saat itu, Deidara menutupi wajahnya memakai sebelah lengan sambil bergumam "Ino…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : sekali lagis aya ucapkan yah TIDAK AKAN ADA SASUHINA LEMON!**

**Saya udah negor n marahin raffa supaya ngga ngejahilin kalian di sini, dan satu lagi… masalah keberatan sama peran Hinata yang aku bikin di sini lebih baik kalian berhenti baca fict ini, kita udah ngerencanain ke depannya gimana dan harus gimana sama setiap chara2 nya… **

**Lagian ngga selamanya kalian nemuin Hinata itu jadi karakter baik didalam fanfiction… namanya juga FIKSI, terserah kita mau bikin dia gimana…**

**Masalah suka atau ngga nya… iya, aku dan raffa emang ngga suka Hinata, dan itu hak kita kan? **

**Kalian mendingan baca fict English deh sekali2, biar tau bagaimana mereka meng OOC kan karakter MK tuh kayak apa parahnya, dan TERSERAH ada yang mau bilang aku nge bashing Hinata atau apalah, aku ngga peduli, aku tetep bikin karakter Hinata di sini jahat, manja, tamak dan licik. Toh suatu saat nanti si hinata ini berubah jadi baik. Kalo ngga tahan bacanya yang silahkan tinggalkan fict ini.**

**Jadi menurut kalian ngga apa-apa gitu kalau aku bikin Karin yang antagonis? Mentang2 aslinya Karin banyak yang benci? **

**Jangan kekanak-kanakan, dewasalah seperti fansnya Ino, aku salut sama mereka, bahkan waktu aku bikin karakter Ino bitchy bgt di salah satu fict ku, ada yang nge PM aku katanya suka sama OOC Ino disitu, see? Mereka ngeliat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.**

**Kalian mau bilang aku ngebanding-bandingin? Terserah, karena kalian sendiri yang bikin aku nge banding2in.**

**Maaf kalau ucapan aku ada yang membuat kalian tersinggung.**

**Terima kasih.**

**V3Yagami**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh…"

"Shikamaru, masih sakit?"

"Ah… yah… sedikit…"

Ino terus menerus menggenggam tangan Shikamaru dengan erat, laki-laki itu merasa genggaman gadis yang kini tengah menangis di hadapannya itu sedang gemetar, menganalisa wajah Ino yang terlihat begitu pilu, tangan Shikamaru bergerak dan membelai pipi lembut itu, "Berhenti… menangis…"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Harusnya kau jangan melindungiku~ harusnya aku yang jadi begini~"

Shikamaru terdiam, kemudian terlukis senyuman di bibirnya, "Bisa gawat… kalau ada bekas luka yang membekas di tubuh indahmu…"

Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Ino terkejut, oke, antara perasaan terkejut, bersalah dan senang kini menyelimuti diri Ino, mendengar pujian yang terucap dari mulut Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan cuek, bolehkah Ino berharap lebih? Bolehkah dia merasa senang dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Jangan gombal~" gumam Ino, menenggelamkan wajahnya di samping tempat tidur. Shikamaru membelai rambut pirang Ino, begitu halus dan lembut, pasti Ino merawatnya dengan baik. Shikamaru mengangkat pelan wajah Ino yang kini terlihat merona merah, matanya sedikit sembab dan wajahnya basah karena air mata, tapi ada satu bagian wajah yang membuat Shikamaru terfokus. Bibir mungil Ino yang berwarna merah, merah alami tanpa polesan apa-apa, Shikamaru menyentuh bibir itu pelan, Ino hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi dari tiap-tiap belaian yang Shikamaru berikan. Sampai…

"Ehem! Panas sekali ruangan ini!" geram Sakuya yang dari tadi menyaksikan adegan mesra sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipas kecil.

Mendapat geraman dari Sakuya, Ino melepaskan genggamannya dan Shikamaru reflek melepas sentuhannya dari wajah Ino. Walaupun Sakuya mengganggu, Sakuya merasa senang melihat hubungan kedua orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Ah, tadi rasanya aku mendengar ada suara tembakan, tapi anggota kita tidak ada yang kena, kan?" tanya Ino.

"Jelas tidak ada yang kena, kan Sakuya yang menembak," jawab Sakuya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Shikamaru dan ino tercengang mendengar jawaban Sakuya.

"Haah? Serius kamu yang melakukannya?" teriak Ino.

"Habis Sakuya kesal dengan orang berambut silver itu, jadi Sakuya ambi senjata Karin nee-san lalu Sakuya arahkan saja padanya," jawab Sakuya sambil merogoh tas kecilnya, "Padahal Sakuya ingin memberikan ini pada papa-kun," Sakuya menunjukkan jantung yang tadi dia ambil dari tubuh polisi penjaga.

"Hiiiyyy, Sakuya! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa benda seperti itu! Cepat buang!" jerit Ino.

"Tidak mau, Sakuya sudah susah payah membelah tubuh polisi itu, ini hadiah untuk papa-kun."

"Aku tidak berani jamin Sasuke akan senang dapat hadiah seperti itu," gumam Shikamaru sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Sakura sudah ketemu ya?" ucap Ino pelan.

"Masih belum ada kabar?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sakuya akan memeriksanya, kalian tunggu di sini ya, nanti Sakuya akan kembali sekitar 20 menit, jadi gunakan waktu itu secepatnya dan semampu kalian, daaaah."

Saat Sakuya sudah keluar, Ino hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Sakuya yang entah kenapa lebih paham soal itu dari pada Ino sendiri, membuat wajah Ino makin memerah dari yang tadi, menyadari reaksi Ino ada perasaan usil sedikit dalam otak Shikamaru. Dia menggenggam tangan Ino dan berucap, "Ayo kita lakukan."

"Hah? La-lakukan apa?"

"Apa yang Sakuya ucapkan," Shikamaru menarik Ino, mendekatkan wajah gadis itu padanya.

"Shi-Shikamaru tu-tunggu, lu-lu-lukamu masih basah, nanti malah makin parah dan-"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?" potong Shikamaru yang menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ino, "Aku ingin memintamu untuk memeriksa punggungku, dari tadi terasa gatal."

"Eh? Pu-punggung?"

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa? Hm?"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa! Sini balikkan tubuhmu!" ketus Ini menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan!"

_Ini hukuman sudah menjahiliku!_ "Lukanya sedikit terbuka, tapi tidak parah," ucap Ino pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari masing-masing, kini ekspresi mereka sedang tersenyum lembut stau sama lain.

.

.

_PRAANG_

_BRAAAK_

_PRAANG_

"Sasuke, tenanglah," pinta Neji.

"Tenang! Kau bilang aku harus tenang? Di saat Sakura menghilang dalam kondisinya yang sedang terluka, kau menyuruhku tenang! Kau tolol atau apa hah!"

Entah sudah berapa benda yang sudah Sasuke hancurkan saat ini, keadaan kamarnya yang begitu berantakan, pecahan kaca di sana-sini, Neji, Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa melihat aksi ngamuk Sasuke yang begitu menyeramkan, tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya, bahkan Sakuya yang baru datang pun terdiam melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kini bercampur antara marah, khawatir dan bingung. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, membuat Hinata merona, namun ekspresi Sasuke makin kesal, dihampiri lah Hinata itu dan dengan kasar Sasuke mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, brengsek!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto mencengkram lengan Sasuke ketika laki-laki yang kini berdarah tinggi itu hendak mencekik leher Hinata, "Ingat, dia ini perempuan."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalau memang dia yang menyebabkan Sakura pergi dari sini, maka aku akan benar-benar memenggal kepalanya!"

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke membuat Hinata ketakutan, ada perasaan sedikit menyesal Hinata telah mengatakan hal buruk pada Sakura, karena dia tidak menyangka efeknya akan sebesar ini untuk Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Sekali lagi hinata berpikir, kenapa Sasuke sebegitu cintanya kepada Sakura? Apa yang telah Sakura lakukan sehingga laki-laki yang sudah mulai Hinata suka ini hanya menatap sosok wanita berambut soft pink itu?

"Ingat? Aku menempelkan pelacak pada tiap-tiap anggota, dan itu berlaku untuk Sakura… aku akan mencoba mencarinya, sampai aku berhasil mencarinya, aku sangat memohon padamu untuk tenang," pinta Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, tenaganya sedikit terkuras karena emosinya yang meledak, Naruto menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di tempat tidur sebentar, untung saja Sasuke menurut, jadi Naruto bisa sedikit tenang meninggalkannya. Laki-laki yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke itu menarik Neji, Hinata dan Sakuya untuk pergi dari ruangan yang kini sudah berantakan karena ulah Sasuke. Saat mereka sudah berada di luar.

"Papa-kun… tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tersenyum pada Sakuya dan menepuk kepala gadis itu, "Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya sedikit stress, jangan ganggu dia dulu ya."

"Apa… mama-chan akan kembali?"

Neji dan Naruto saling tatap, ini pertama kalinya Sakura bertindak memberontak seperti ini, sejak dulu sampai sekarang Sakura pasti selalu menurut, mugnkin dia sudah jenuh akan rutinitas setiap harinya. Makanya sekarang dia kabur, dan lagi lirikan Naruto yang kini menuju Hinata penuh dengan rasa curiga, pasti terjadi sesuatu sebelum Sakura pergi.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, rencana akan mencari Sakura melalui alat pelacak yang dia pasang, berdoa agar alat itu tidak lepas dari tubuhnya. Saat Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat Karin yang sedang duduk di depan laptop Naruto dengan air mata yang tidak juga berhenti. Melihat ha itu Naruto menghampiri Karin, "Karin? Ada apa?"

Karin tidak menjawab, ketika Naruto melihat ke layar, ternyata Karin sedang mencari keberadaan Sakura, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda sinyal yang tercipta di layar itu. Naruto membantu Karin untuk mencari, tapi tetap tidak ada sinyal yang terhubung. Sakura… mencabut alat pelacaknya…

"Kenapa! Kenapa dia harus pergi~ huhuuu… hiks… dia… sedang terluka…"

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Karin menangis sampai seperti ini, ternyata hilangnya Sakura memberi dampak yang buruk bagi _elite assassin_, Naruto memeluk Karin, mencoba menenangkan wanita itu sambil membelai kepalanya, "Tenang, aku akan berusaha mencarinya."

"Harus~" jawab Karin, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto, "Kau harus menemukannya~"

.

.

Keadaan masih sunyi sepi, di iringi oleh suara tangisan kecil di kamar itu, terlihat laki-laki yang kini sedang memeluk erat tubuh wanita yang rapuh dan kecil, memeluknya erat namun hati-hati agar tubuh wanita itu tidak hancur karena tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Itachi-nii, aku rindu…" gumam Sakura dalam pelukan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Aku juga."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan pilu, "Kenapa… kenapa selama ini Itachi-nii pergi? Kenapa Itachi-nii tidak pernah mencari kami?"

Ekspresinya masih datar, namun sorot matanya melembut ketika menatap emerald yang kini terlihat sedih di hadapannya, dibelai rambut pink itu dan disentuh pipi lembutnya, "Panjang… aku tidak bisa melibatkan kalian, rencana aku tidak mau kalian terlibat… tapi kenapa kalian malah membentuk kelompok itu?"

Sakura terdiam, menggenggam tangan Itachi yang tadi menyentuh pipinya, saat Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu, Itachi memotongnya, "Kamu tidak lupa dengan janji kita kan?"

"Eh?"

Itachi tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir mungil Sakura singkat, "Apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus mendukung Sasuke, sampai Sasuke menemukan pendamping hidupnya."

Sakura tersentak, dia tidak ingat tentang janji itu, kenapa? Sejak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, banyak hal-hal yang Sakura lupakan secara tiba-tiba, "Tapi… Itachi-nii, Sasuke kun… dia sudah mempunyai aku, kenapa harus mencari pendamping lagi?"

"Sudah mempunyaimu? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Cherry, kau sendiri yang bilang kan dulu kalau kau akan mendukung Sasuke sekuat tenagamu, sampai saat dia menemukan pendampingnya, kau akan menikah denganku."

"Sasuke kun menikah dengan wanita lain? Aku tidak mau! Aku dan Sasuke kun saling mencintai," ucap Sakura panik.

"Saling… mencintai?" kini sorot mata Itachi berubah kembali datar, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan Sasuke kun sudah melewati banyak hal yang bruuk, kami saling melindungi, kamu saling mengisi, kami bahkan melakukan sex hampir tiap malam, aku tidak mau yang lain selain Sasuke kun, aku-"

Mulut Sakura di kunci oleh ciuman Itachi, saat panik Sakura sudah sedikit mereda, Itachi melepaskan ciumannya," Dari dulu kau memang seperti ini, selalu tenang setelah kucium, apa kau ingat?"

Sakura terdiam, berusaha mengingat.

"Aku tidak peduli Cherry, seberapa sering kau melakukan sex dengan Sasuke, aku tidak akan membencimu dan Sasuke, mungkin itu memang kebutuhan hormone remaja, mulai saat ini kau tidak butuh tubuh Sasuke lagi, aku yang akan memenuhi kebutuhanmu itu," bisik Itachi.

"Tunggu!" Sakura mendorong wajah Itachi yang kini makin mendekat pada wajahnya."aku dan Sasuke kun sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih, kalau aku melakukan sex dengan Itachi-nii, itu artinya aku mengkhianati Sasuke kun dan aku tidak mau."

"Apa bedanya? Kau juga sudah mengkhianatiku, Cherry," ucap Itachi tegas,"Tapi aku memaafkanmu, karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku menyayangi Sasuke."

"I-Itachi-nii…"

"Kau tahu, alasan aku membentuk organisasi yang disebut dengan White Organization?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu Itachi melanjutkan, "Untuk membalaskan dendammu pada orang yang telah membunuh orang tua kita."

Sakura tersentak mendengar alasan Itachi, alasan yang sama dengan Sasuke, satu tujuan dan satu misi dengan Sasuke. Sama-sama mempunyai perasaan yang kuat dengan Sasuke terhadap satu orang wanita, "Hanya saja," lanjut Itachi sambil melepaskan belaiannya pada Sakura, "Cara kami berbeda."

Kami yang Itachi maksud, tentu saja Sakura paham, itu artinya Itachi dan Sasuke, apakah mereka akan menjadi musuh? Tapi ada satu pikiran lagi yang terlintas di otak Sakura, "Itachi-nii," panggil Sakura lembut, saat Itachi menatap wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat tersenyum tegas, "Tolong ajarkan aku, bagaimana caranya menjadi kuat."

"… memangnya Sasuke tidak mengajarimu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Membentuk kelompok seperti itu, tapi kau tidak mendapatkan kemampuan apa-apa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menyindir.

"Sasuke kun hanya tidak mau aku terluka, dia hanya ingin melindungiku."

"Selain ada orang lain yang melindungimu, kau juga harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, Cherry."

"Aku tahu… tapi, sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Sasuke kun tidak mengizinkanku ikut missi, dia juga tidak mengizinkanku untuk latihan bersama mereka."

"Lima tahun yang lalu?"

"Itu… kejadian yang sangat ingin kulupakan," ucap Sakura sendu, sambil memegang bagian tubuhnya yang tertembak, saat Itachi melihat tangan Sakura bergerak.

"Cherry, lukamu terbuka, aku akan panggilkan dokter, besok kita masih punya waktu banyak untuk bercerita," ujar Itachi, "Dan satu lagi…"

Itachi berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum dia keluar meninggalkan Sakura agar bisa beristirahat, Itachi menambahkan kalimatnya, "Aku yang akan langsung melatihmu agar menjadi kuat nanti."

Kemudian Itachi menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, Sakura sendiri kini sedang menahan senyumnya yang lebar, perasaan gembira yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan muncul begitu saja, dengan begini, Sakura berpikir, dia bisa kembali ke sisi Sasuke kalau dia sudah kuat nanti. Dan sesaat, Sakura teringat kembali tentang janjinya pada Itachi dulu, saat mereka masih kecil, hanya beberapa kalimat yang Sakura ingat.

"_Aku ingin bersama Itachi-nii, selamanya, aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidup Itachi-nii."_

"_Asal kita menunggu Sasuke menemukan pendampingnya, kalau saat itu tiba, aku akan menjadikan Sakura pendamping hidupku."_

Janji yang terlupakan kini teringat kembali, membuat Sakura berpikir, siapa sebenarnya sekarang yang sedang dia khianati?

Itachi berjalan menuju ruangannya, melihat Deidara yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintunya, membuat Itachi melirik laki-laki itu, namun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, mereka berdua sudah sama-sama saling mengerti karakter masing-masing.

"Apa kau yakin akan melatihnya? Membiarkannya tinggal di sini? Artinya sama saja cari perang dengan adikmu?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semua kondisinya, kau tenang saja dan mainkan peranmu dengan baik," jawab Itachi dingin, "Ah," Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Deidara, "Sepertinya adikmu baik-baik saja."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Itachi tersenyum, "kau juga pasti punya kan? insting seorang kakak atau ikatan batin seperti itu."

Saat Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya, Deidara menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, "Dasar, wajah senangmu itu tidak bisa kau tutupi ya? Apa bertemu dengan Sakura-mu itu begitu membuatmu senang?"

.

.

Sasuke merenung di atas kasurnya, terus menerus memeras otak, apa yang salah darinya? Kenapa Sakura bisa pergi dari sisinya? Padahal dia sengaja mengizinkan Sakura sekolah dan keluar rumah agar wanita yang dia cintai itu tidak mereka berangkat pun. Sakura masih baik-baik saja. Yang paling di khawatirkan oleh Sasuke adalah, kondisi Sakura saat ini, dan… bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi seperti lima tahun yang lalu? Sakura jatuh ke tangan orang itu?

Memikirkan hal itu hanya semakin membuat Sasuke frustasi. Dia terus menerus menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sampai ketukan pintu membuatnya sedikit tersadar, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tapi pintu itu tetap terbuka, dan Karin masuk membawa secangkir teh hangat, "Minumlah ini dulu untuk menenangkanmu," ujar Karin.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, Karin meletakkan cangkir itu di samping meja, "Lihat, berantakan sekali kamar ini," protes Karin, "Kau tahu, kita tidak tahu alasan Sakura pergi dari sini, kita juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa mengambil keputusan itu… tapi ada satu yang kupahami di sini."

Sasuke mulai merespon, saat Karin merasa Sasuke menoleh padanya, dia pun menatap mata onyx yang terlihat suram itu, "Sakura pergi karena kita menjalani missi, missi itu adalah membunuh Takeshi Makimura…"

"Langsung saja ke intinya!"

"… baiklah, gara-gara orang itu, kita kehilangan Sakura, tiga hari lagi, Takeshi akan mengadakan pawai kenaikan jabatannya, itu bisa kita jadikan pelampiasan kan? gara-gara berurusan dengannya, kita kehilangan Sakura, makanya…" Karin mendekat pada Sasuke, "Kita saja yang membunuh dia, aku sniper, dan kau juga ahli strategi, kita berdua sudah cukup untuk menghabisi orang itu."

Sasuke berpikir, yang di ucapkan Karin memang benar, dan ini semua karena orang itu, Takeshi Makimura, salah satu orang yang berhubungan dengan orang yang membunuh kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke menatap Karin dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang terkesan jahat, "Ide cemerlang."

Karin membalas senyuman Sasuke, "Sambil menunggu dan mencari Sakura, kita bisa melampiaskan emosi kita pada tua bangka itu, bagaimana?"

"Kita lakukan saat pawai itu berjalan, aku ingin kau membunuhnya di depan masyarakat," ucap Sasuke.

"Apapun akan kulakukan, demi Sakura."

.

.

Naruto masih duduk di depan laptopnya, mencari jalan keluar bagaimana agar dapat menemukan Sakura. Saat sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya, kejadian Karin menangis terus membayanginya, wanita setegar dan sekuat Karin ternyata bsia sangat rapuh begitu. Apalagi tangis Karin terdengar begitu pilu, terdengar seolah dia sedang kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai, padhaal Sakuya saja tidak terlalu menangis begitu, walaupun dampaknya adalah anak itu menjadi diam, tidak selincah sebelumnya. Neji juga terus mengurung dirinya di kamar, Ino menjaga Shikamaru yang terluka. Sasuke…

Sasuke yang paling terpuruk di sini, maka dari itu, Naruto mati-matian mencari jalan keluar untuk membawa Sakura kembali ke sisi Sasuke, apapun itu caranya.

Saat Naruto melihat ada sinyal merah berkedip-kedip sedang berjalan menuju mansion, tubuhnya tersentak dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar, "Sakura? Di luar mansion?" dengan cekatan Naruto meninggalkan ruangannya dan berlari keluar, tanpa memberi tahu yang lain, karena mereka sudah lelah akibat missi yang gagal tadi.

Naruto terus berlari, dia yakin tadi sinyal itu berkedip di daerah sekitar depan gerbang ini, tapi kenapa tidak ada orang? Tidak ada sosok Sakura di sana. Saat Naruto melangkah mundur, langkahnya terhenti karena terhalang sesuatu, ketika dia menoleh.

"Kyo? Kenapa kau di luar? Siapa yang melepasmu?"

Kyo hanya diam, kemudian mengendus celana Naruto dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyo mendongakan kepalanya, lalu memuntahkan sesuatu, yang dimuntahkan itu adalah benda kecil yang pernah Naruto pasang di gelang yang Sakura pakai, "Ini kan pelacak itu! Kyo, kau tahu dimana Sakura-chan sekarang?"

Tatapan Kyo seolah menjawab iya, tanpa ragu lagi Naruto bangkit, "Aku harus memberi tahu yang lain," namun langkah Naruto terhenti karena Kyo menahannya, "Hei, lepaskan, aku harus memberi tahu Sasuke."

"Grrr, ggrrrrrr"

Kyo menggerang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gigi yang masih menggigit celana Naruto, "Tidak boleh memberi tahu yang lain?"

"Lalu kau mau aku kesana sendiri?"

Kyo membalikkan tubuhnya, seolah menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Mengerti apa maksud Kyo, Naruto menuruti gerak-gerik anjing itu, sejauh apapun Kyo berlari, Naruto akan mengikutinya kalau itu untuk bertemu Sakura dan mengetahui alasan Sakura kenapa pergi dari mansion itu.

Saat Naruto sedang berada di luar, Hinata yang kini sedang melamun di kamarnya menelepon seseorang, "Kenapa lama diangkat!"

"_Maaf Nona, aku tadi sedang mandi."_

"Huh, kau tahu, aku melakukan kesalahan di sini."

"_Kesalahan apa?"_

"Aku… menyukai Sasuke-kun, tapi dia hanya melihat si Sakura itu, padahal aku hanya bermaksud menjahili Sakura, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan pergi dari mansion ini," gerutu Hinata pada orang yang sedang di teleponnya itu.

"_Kau menyukai dia? Tolong ingat posisi-mu Nona Hinata."_

"Aku tahu! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku baru pertama kali di tolak seperti ini, Sasuke-kun membuatku gemas~"

"…"

"Ah, sudah dulu ya, nanti kapan-kapan aku telepon lagi, titip salam untuk ayah, daaah."

Hinata menutup teleponnya, kini yang hanya bsia dia lakukan adalah membayangkan dirinya sedang di manja dan disentuh oleh Sasuke. Dia ingin sekali Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya, mungkin dengan menghilangnya Sakura, ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagus, apalagi kata-kata terakhir Sakura yang membuat Hinata berharap besar.

"_Kalau kau, pasti bisa menolongku."_

"_Menolong apa?"_

"_Tolong jaga Sasuke kun."_

Walaupun hanya kalimat ambigu yang keluar dari ucapan Sakura, tapi itu seolah Sakura memberikan Sasuke untuknya. Jadi, boleh kah Hinata berharap?

.

.

"Di-Di sini? Sakura-chan di sini?"

Kyo melanjutkan langkahnya, kini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah rumah yang sederhana, sangat sederhana, namun dia tidak tahu kalau di dalamnya banyak jebakan dan segala macam yang dirancang oleh Sasori. Rumah yang terlihat sederhana itu juga sebenarnya markas dari W.O, agar tidak ada yang curiga, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sederhana. Kyo menuntun Naruto lewat belakang, langsung pada jendela tempat Sakura beristirahat.

"Jendela ini?" tanya Naruto pada Kyo.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat isi dalam ruangan di balik jendela gelap tersebut, terlihat Sakura sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang terihat sederhana, namun tidak tertidur, akhirnya Naruto mengetuk jendela beberapa kali, melihat Sakura menyadarinya, Sakura berjalan pelan menuju jendela dan membukanya.

Sakura tercengang, Naruto menyengir, dan kyo dalam hati hanya bisa bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah membawa Naruto ke sini.

"Na-Naruto? Bagaimana bisa…"

"Ssttt, bisa bicara sebentar?" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ah iya, masuk saja," Sakura membuka jendela lebih lebar agar Naruto dapat masuk, setelah Naruto masuk, Sakura mengunci pintu agar aman, "Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku tahu dari Kyo, dia yang membawaku."

Sakura terdiam, dia sudah tahu maksud tujuan Naruto kesini, "Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tidak bsia kembali…"

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan? Apa kami kurang memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Aku… hanya ingin menjadi kuat, di sini aku bisa mendapatkannya, aku janji, kalau sudah kuat nanti, aku pasti akan kembali pada Sa- kalian, aku akan kembali pada kalian dan berkumpul bersama lagi di mansion," lanjut Sakura.

"Di sini kau bisa mendapatkannya? Siapa yang melatihmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura, dengan ragu dia menjawab, "I-Itachi… kakaknya Sasuke, dia masih hidup."

Naruto terkejut, ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi pucat, kakak yang selama ini Sasuke ceritakan, yang selama ini dia banggakan dan juga dia benci, kenapa meninggalkan Sakura dan dirinya begitu kejadian orang tua mereka tewas. Kini berada satu atap dengan Sakura?

"Apa, Sasuke tahu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng lagi, "Jangan diberi tahu dulu, aku mohon."

Naruto kini merasa bingung, entah keputusannya menghampiri Sakura ini tepat atau tidak, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sasuke nanti? Apakah dia harus merahasiakan ini dari sahabatnya sendiri?

"Baiklah, tapi… apa aku boleh kesini lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, nanti aku akan bilang pada Itachi-nii," jawab Sakura, "Naruto… aku mohon kerja sama darimu."

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura, "Aku akan merahasiakannya, asal kau janji, suatu saat kau akan kembali ke mansion, dan kembali ke sisi Sasuke."

"…" ekspresi Sakura menjadi pilu, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sakura menjawab dengan wajah yang miris, "Ya, aku akan kembali ke mansion itu."

"Baiklah, kau istirahat ya, sepertinya lukamu juga sudah mulai membaik, kalau sudah kembali ke mansion, aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal tentang tekhnologi," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Ng, terima kasih, Naruto, aku menyayangimu."

Naruto menyengir, "Aku juga menyayangimu," kemudian Naruto keluar lewat jendela, berlari keluar, setelah beberapa jauh, Naruto kembali menoleh pada rumah yang sekarang Sakura tinggal itu, "aku bahkan lebih dari menyayangimu, Sakura-chan," gumam Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Saat itu, di ruang utama, Itachi mengumpulkan semua anggotanya untuk membicarakan tentang kejadian tadi.

"Jadi, apa Takeshi selamat?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia selamat… untuk sementara," jawab Gaara.

"Kita belum bisa membiarkan orang itu mati kan?" tanya Sasori sambil merakit senjata, "Kita masih butuh informasi tentang perkumpulan itu."

"Ya, itu juga yang menghubungkan kita pada orang yang membunuh orang tuamu kan, Itachi?" ucap Hidan yang terlihat tangannya terlilit perban.

"Perban itu cocok untukmu," ledek Deidara.

"Diam kau, sialan!"

"Ya, kita belum bisa membiarkan Takeshi mati, karena yang tahu markas besar orang itu adalah dia," jawab Itachi.

"Ah, ada satu lagi orang yang tahu, bahkan orang itu adalah orang kepercayaan dia," ujar Sasori.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"_Elite Assassin_ tahu kok, anak dari orang itu," jawab Sasori tanpa menoleh pada siapapun.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan…" tebak Deidara.

"Ya, gadis itu," jawab Sasori tersenyum sinis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ini chapter 11nya, untuk masalaah kemarin udah beres kok, ngga usah dibahas lagi.**

**Untuk masalah kondisi fitri, makasih ya yang udah doain, dia udah keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi masih harus bedrest, dan masih harus relax, lusa dia ikut therapy juga, akhirnya dia mau ikut therapy, (thx god)**

**Jadi, pasca operasi, fitri itu jadi diem, ngga mau ngomong satu katapun, orang tuanya khawatir makanya disuruh ikut therapy, hanya itu yang bisa saya kasih tahu.**

**jadi chapter depan kita ngga tahu kapan updatenya, mungkin akan sangat lama, maaf ya**

**Soalnya sampai saat ini fitri masih ngga mau buka laptopnya, katanya banyak gambar2 bikin sial di laptopnya, hahaha.**

**Oh iya, untuk review saya ngga bisa bales satu-satu nih, maaf ya, saya dikejar deadline T_T**

**Gpp ya, update aja udah syukur, hehehe**

**dan maaf untuk pendeknya chapter ini dan kemarin, chapter depan dijamin akan lebih panjang dari biasanya, tapi ngga tahu kapan dibuatnya, hahahaha  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah perginya Sakura dari mansion, kondisi Sasuke saat ini sangat labil, sehingga tidak ada satu-pun yang berani memasuki kamarnya, kecuali Karin dan Naruto. Saat ini Sasuke sedang terbaring sambil menutup matanya memakai lengannya. Sesekali berusaha mengingat sebenarnya apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga Sakura pergi dari sisinya, meninggalkannya, mengingkari janji yang katanya akan terus selalu berada di sisinya. Sekilas teringat ucapan Hinata yang mengatakan kalau Sakura jenuh tinggal di sini. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Atau seharusnya Sasuke mengikut sertakan Sakura kedalam misi? Tapi laki-laki bermata _onyx_ ini tidak berani mengambil resiko yang besar kalau mengikut sertakan Sakura.

"Sasuke," Karin membuka pintu, dan Sasuke mengangkat lengannya, bangkit dari baringnya, "Sudah waktunya," lanjut Karin.

Sasuke bangkit mengikuti langkah Karin. Saat ini dia hanya berharap setelah mengacaukan pawai yang akan di selenggarakan siang ini, Sasuke bisa menemukan Sakura. Tidak ada satu-pun yang tahu tentang rencana Karin dan Sasuke. Padahal keputusan untuk membunuh Takeshi itu adalah keputusan yang sangat salah.

.

.

Ino masih terus berada di kamar Shikamaru, meskipun kondisi Shikamaru saat ini bisa dibilang sudah jauh lebih baik. Tapi gadis itu tetap memperlakukan Shikamaru selayaknya orang sakit.

"Ino, aku sudah bilang bisa makan sendiri. Kau kembali ke kamarmu sana," ujar Shikamaru.

"_No_, bagaimana kalau nanti lukamu terbuka lagi?"

"Kau sudah tiga hari tidur disini dengan pola yang berantakan. Istirahat sana. Kalau wajahmu sudah segar baru kesini lagi."

Ino hanya merengut. Dengan ekspresi yang jengkel, Ino berdiri dan akan meninggalkan Shikamaru. Tapi saat Ino melangkah, Shikamaru menarik lengan Ino sehingga tubuh gadis itu kini berada di atas tubuh Shikamaru. Kini Shikamaru tengah mengecup bibir Ino. Membuat yang dicium kini hanya bisa bengong.

"Kalau kesini lagi, aku ingin sup hangat buatanmu," gumam Shikamaru dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir Ino.

Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru dan mengangguk, sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Ino yang kini wajahnya memerah.

Ketika Ino sampai di kamarnya…

_BRUUK!_

Ino merasa tubuhnya melayang dan kini mendarat di atas kasurnya dengan posisi tertimpah tubuh seseorang yang kini sedang menciumnya dengan paksa. Ino berusaha memberontak, namun tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan laki-laki yang kini semakin berani untuk mencoba memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Ino.

"Mmmppphh!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ino mendorong tubuh diatasnya sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu melepaskan ciumannya dan kini menghisap leher Ino. Meninggalkan jejak merah di leher putih gadis yang kini gemetar. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada Shikamaru. Tidak akan pernah!" geram laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang.

"Ne-Neji lepaskan aku! Aku mohon~ ada apa denganmu!" sentak Ino.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu… kami menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan Shikamaru?"

"Aku mencintainya! Bukan kau!" bentak Ino.

"Berhenti! Sebelum kau tersiksa," bisik Neji pelan sambil meremas pelan rambut Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan dan menyingkir dari atas tubuhku!" pinta Ino.

Neji menyingkir, namun tangannya masih bergerak menuju leher yang tadi di hisapnya sampai membekas, "Sebesar apapun cintamu dan Shikamaru, kalian tidak akan bisa bersatu."

Sebelum Ino mengucapkan sesuatu, Neji kembali berkata, "Bersatu mungkin, tapi jangan harap kau bisa bercinta dengannya."

"Aku… tidak mengharapkan bercinta," ucap Ino sambil tidak memandang Neji.

"Benarkah? Lalu…" Neji mengarahkan telunjuknya pada dada Ino dan melanjutkan, "Kenapa tubuhmu bereaksi pada tindakanku?"

_SLAAP!_

Keadaan sunyi saat Ino menampar wajah Neji. "Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa tentang hal ini. Sekarang aku minta kau pergi."

Namun bukannya pergi, Neji malah makin menjadi. Dia mendorong tubuh Ino dan mengunci tangan Ino keatas. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Neji. Sejak melihat kedekatan Shikamaru dan Ino yang tidak wajar, pikiran Neji menjadi kacau. Baru kali ini Neji merasakan hal yang aneh seperti ini. Perasaan tidak ingin gadis ini di sentuh oleh laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

"Neji! Lepaskan ak- emmhhpphhh!"

Neji mengunci mulut Ino dengan menciumnya. Rontaan Ino tidak cukup tenaga untuk mendorong tubuh Neji yang kini makin mengimpitnya. Saat dia merasakan tangan Neji memasuki rok-nya, Ino menutup rapat-rapat kedua pahanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga ciuman itu terlepas.

"TIDAAAAAAK! NEJI LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

_Greb!_

_BRAAK!_

Begitu mendengar ada suara benda yang menabrak meja, Ino membuka matanya dan terlihat Shikamaru tengah memukuli Neji tiada henti. Dengan kemeja Ino yang sudah terbuka, gadis itu melompat dan menahan lengan Shikamaru agar berhenti memukuli Neji.

"Shikamaru hentikan! Hentikan aku mohon!"

"Kenapa kau memaksanya! Bajingan!" teriak Shikamaru seolah tidak mendengarkan permohonan Ino yang kini berusaha menahan Shikamaru untuk tidak meluncurkan pukulannya lagi ke wajah Neji.

"Muak!" geram Neji yang berhasil menahan tinju Shikamaru, "Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya! Sejak kepergian Sakura semua bertingkah sesuka hati masing-masing."

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi Sakuya melihat semua kejadian itu di balik pintu luar sambil menggenggam PSP-nya. Sakuya terlihat murung dan menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Kemana suasana kekeluargaan yang Sakuya kagumi selama ini? Kenapa bisa hilang begitu saja? Sejak kemunculan wanita yang menurut Sakuya adalah iblis.

Neji melepaskan genggamannya pada tinju Shikamaru dan meninggalkan laki-laki yang lukanya baru saja sembuh berdua dengan Ino. Saat Neji hilang, Shikamaru menghadap Ino dan menutup pelan kemeja Ino yang terlepas, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya menangis. Melihat Ino yang menangis, Shikamaru memeluknya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti," bisik Shikamaru.

Namun bukan itu yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Ino. Perkataan Neji-lah yang membuatnya bingung. Apa maksud Neji bahwa 'Shikamaru tidak akan bisa bercinta dengannya'? Tapi yang paling membuat Ino kepikira adalah perkataan Neji yang membenarkan bahwa sejak Sakura hilang semua bertindak semaunya. Mulai dari Sasuke yang selalu marah-marah, Karin yang mogok bicara, Naruto yang sering pergi tanpa ada yang tahu kemana dia sebenarnya, sampai Sakuya yang mengurung diri di kamarnya.

.

.

Tidak ada komunikasi yang berjalan sewajarnya seperti dulu di mansion ini. Sedangkan Hinata, dialah satu-satunya yang sering mondar-mandir di mansion ini.

Naruto sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi di kamar Ino tadi. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur karena Naruto tidak bodoh. Itu adalah urusan pribadi mereka masing-masing.

Satu hal yang kini bisa Naruto lakukan adalah…

"Hai," sapa Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang duduk di ruang TV, "Kau hebat, ku akui itu."

"Maksud dari kata-katamu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bosan.

"Kau berhasil membuat hubungan kami semua hancur. Selamat, kau menang," sindir Naruto. "Tapi, walaupun kau menghancurkan hubungan kami, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, sampai kapanpun."

Sehabis mengatakan hal itu, Naruto kembali ke ruangannya. Hinata kini hanya bisa diam dan merengut. Ucapan Naruto tadi membuat hatinya sakit, karena tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan di dunia ini.

.

.

Sakuya melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu kamar Neji. Pelan-pelan dia mengetuk dan membuka pintu itu, "Neji nii-san?" panggil Sakuya pelan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, namun Sakuya tetap memasuki kamar itu. Terlihat Neji sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan wajah yang dia masukkan kedalam kedua lengannya yang disangga oleh lutut.

"Neji nii-san, boleh Sakuya duduk di kasur nii-san?" izin Sakuya dengan nada pelan dan lembut.

Neji tidak menjawab dan Sakuya melakukan apa yang tadi dia pinta. Saat dirinya sudah berada di tempat yang sama oleh Neji, Sakuya memeluk Neji pelan, "Sakuya sayang Neji nii-san, Shika nii-san, Ino nee-sama, dan semua yang ada di mansion ini. Sakuya tidak mau melihat kalian saling bertengkar dan saling membenci. Sakuya… sangat mencintai kalian."

Neji akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluk balik tubuh Sakuya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku hanya pusing karena berbagai macam hal."

"Contohnya?"

Neji menatap wajah Sakuya, "Kau tahu, Sakuya… kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Adik yang selama ini… entahlah…"

"Apa tentang alasan kenapa Hinata ada di sini?" tebak Sakuya.

"Macam-macam," jawab Neji sambil menepuk kepala Sakuya. Sakuya tersenyum dan menyeka sisa darah yang keluar dari bibir Neji akibat pukulan Shikamaru tadi, "Mau dengarkan keluh kesah kakakmu ini?"

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sakuya riang.

"Dulu, sebenarnya aku sedikit akrab dengan Hinata, sebelum keluarga Hyuuga membuangku. Memang sih dia anak yang sangat manja, dan sifat menyebalkannya itu akibat dari keluarga besar kami yang memperlakukannya seperti tuan putri," Neji mulai bercerita.

"Yang benar-benar membuatku bingung, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini, apa tujuannya dan… kenapa tidak ada satupun pihak keluarga Hyuuga yang mencarinya," lanjut Neji.

"Ya, itu sangat mencurigakan. Apalagi Neji nii-san bilang dia itu anak yang sangat di manja," sahut Sakuya.

Neji tersenyum pada Sakuya yang berkomentar dengan wajah sok dewasa, "Jujur aku… merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke, gara-gara Hinata yang adalah saudaraku, dan juga penyebab perginya Sakura dari mansion ini. Selain itu…" Neji menghentikan kalimatnya dan pandangannya kini berubah menjadi sayu.

"Ino nee-sama?" tebak Sakuya, Neji tidak mengangguk juga tidak menggeleng.

"Aku menyukainya, mengaguminya, dan aku… ingin memilikinya. Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Aku merasa iri dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang selalu terlihat begitu saling mencintai. Begitu aku menemukan gadis yang menurutku tepat, dia malah memilih laki-laki lain. Terlebih yang dia pilih adalah sahabatku sendiri…"

"…" Sakuya dengan pengalaman cinta yang nol besar hanya bisa menatap Neji dengan tatapan prihatin. Dia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Neji, "Neji nii-san itu orang yang baik, Sakuya yakin suatu saat nanti Neji nii-san akan mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari Ino nee-sama."

Neji tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakuya, "Terima kasih. Perasaanku jadi lebih baik dari yang tadi."

"Hehehe. Nah sekarang…" Sakuya menunjukkan PSP pada Neji, "Mau coba main?"

"Boleh."

.

.

"Sakura, sudah siap?"

Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri di depan cermin memakai jubah putih dengan ukuran yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Aku siap, Itachi-nii."

"Karena hari ini adalah hari pawai kenaikan jabatan Takeshi Makimura, kita harus pastikan nyawa orang itu selamat. Sehabis pawai… itu terserah kalian akan membunuhnya atau tidak," ucap Itachi pada semua yang berkumpul di ruangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menjawabnya juga?" tanya Sasori.

"Kita buat dia bicara," jawab Gaara.

"Ehm, apa benar, dia tahu siapa dan dimana pelaku pembunuhan orang tua kami dulu berada?" tanya Sakura pada Deidara yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sangat tahu, karena dia salah satu anggota kelompok orang itu," jawab Deidara, "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau cocok sekali memakai jubah ini."

"Ah, terima kasih," ucap Sakura grogi.

"Ayo berangkat," ujar Itachi sambil berdiri dan menggandeng Sakura agar menjauh dari Deidara.

Deidara tersenyum usil di belakang Itachi. "Jangan macam-macam kalau kau masih ingin hidup, Dei," tegur Hidan.

"Hahaha. Habis mereka itu adik kakak yang unik. Kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama sih."

"Hanya mereka yang tahu alasannya. Kau yang tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu mana mungkin mengerti," ejek Hidan.

"Eh? Jadi kau pernah merasakannya?" tanya Deidara.

Hidan tidak menjawab namun wajahnya memerah, membuat Deidara yang tadinya cuek menjadi tersentak melihat reaksi Hidan yang di luar dugaan, "Jadi kau sedang mengalaminya? Dengan siapa?"

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu. Sudahlah sekarang kau fokus saja pada misi ini dan jangan banyak tanya!"

"Cih, pelit!"

.

.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi dengan nada serius, tidak lagi memanggil dengan panggilan Cherry. Karena selama tiga hari dia melatih Sakura, memanggilnya dengan panggilan Cherry hanya membuat Itachi menjadi lembek terhadap wanita itu, "Ini yang pertama untukmu. Kau baru saja tahu cara menembak, jangan gegabah."

"Baik, Itachi-nii."'

.

.

Dari awal perayaan pawai, Sasuke dan Karin sudah dalam posisi masing-masing. Karena kendaraan pawai berjalan dari arah selatan ke utara, maka Karin kini berdiri di menara utara, sedangkan Sasuke akan bergantian pindah satu lokasi ke lokasi lain agar bisa dengan tepat mengukur jauhnya kendaraan pawai dengan posisi Karin.

Terlihat Takeshi melambaikan tangannya pada masyarakat sekitar dengan senyum yang membuat Sasuke muak. Seluruh lokasi telah Sasuke teliti, namun ada satu yang meleset dari pandangan Sasuke, yaitu kehadiran dari _White Organization_. Juga kehadiran dari wanita yang dicintainya, serta kakak yang selama ini dia pikir sudah tidak ada.

Mobil pawai terus berjalan, hingga saat mobil itu melewati menara yang sudah Sasuke tandai sebagai patokan Karin agar dia bisa menembak. Sasuke memberi kode pada Karin melalui _wireless_, "Tembak dia."

Karin dengan sosok pakaian serba hitamnya yang ketat dan kupluk hitam mulai membidik senapannya. Ketika sudah yakin tepat tembakannya akan mengenai kepala Takeshi, Karin menarik pelatiknya.

_Zlep!_

Satu peluru tepat mengenai kepala Takeshi di depan masyarakat. Mendengar seluruh masyarakat menjerit, Karin bergegas menundukkan tubuhnya namun sedikit menaikan kepalanya dan memantau memakai teropong. Saat dia meneropong apa yang terjadi, tatapan Karin membulat lebar, ada satu sosok yang benar-benar sangat Karin kenal di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Sakura?" gumam Karin dengan nada tidak percaya, dan gumaman Karin berhasil Sasuke dengar.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke melalui _wireless_ yang mereka gunakan.

"Sasuke, pakai teropongmu, dan lihat ke arah jarum jam angka 10," ucap Karin dengan tatapan yang masih fokus pada sosok wanita berambut _soft pink_ yang kini terlihat panik yang sedang di temani oleh sosok pemuda berambut pirang.

Sasuke melakukan apa yang Karin perintahkan. Begitu Sasuke melihatnya, tubuh Sasuke terasa kaku. Melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu pergi dari mansion, dan saat ini sedang berada di luar bersama pria lain apalagi mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Dan saat Sasuke memperhatikan kemana Sakura melangkah, satu sosok lagi berhasil membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Ini tidak mungkin," gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke,ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Aku akan menghampirinya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

"Sasuke kau gila! Kita baru saja membunuh Takeshi dan sekarang kau akan menampakkan diri?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita yang membunuhnya! Sekarang aku harus menemui Sakura. Ada yang harus kutanyakan!"

Sasuke menuruni menara tempat dia berada sekarang, di ikuti oleh Karin yang sedang berada di menara utara. Begitu sampai di bawah, Karin bergegas mencari sosok Sasuke diantara kerumunan banyak orang. Karin sudah memakai kembali mantel bulunya sehingga pakaian _assassin_-nya tidak terlihat. Senapannya juga sudah ia sembunyikan di bagasi mobil sebelum mencari Sasuke.

Karin melihat sosok Sasuke sedang berlari ke arah gedung dimana tadi mereka melihat sosok Sakura berada. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Karin mengikuti Sasuke yang berwajah panik, "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sasuke itu?" tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Karin berhasil menggapai Sasuke, "Sasuke! Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Karin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Karin tidak terlalu memperhatikan dengan apa yang Sasuke lihat sekarang. Saat Karin menelusuri apa yang Sasuke lihat, sosok Sakura, laki-laki berambut pirang tadi dan satu sosok yang mirip Sasuke sedang menatap balik Sasuke yang kini seperti melihat hantu.

"Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura?" tanya Karin.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dipergoki oleh mereka, "Sa-Sasuke kun, Karin… sedang apa kalian di…"

"Kau yang membunuh Takeshi?" tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin menunjuk pada Sasuke.

"Bukan dia, tapi aku," bela Karin.

"Apa kalian sadar apa yang kalian lakukan?" sambung suara laki-laki berambut silver dari belakang Sasuke dan Karin.

"Kami hanya menyelsaikan permintaan _client_, tidak lebih," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan mata menuju Sakura, tatapan amarah pada wanita yang kini hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu, dengan kalian membunuh Takeshi, kalian menghilangkan kesempatan emas kita semua! Kita tidak tahu lagi dimana harus mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan orang itu! Orang yang telah membunuh orang tua kita!" bentak Itachi, mencengkram kerah Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Takeshi Makimura, dia tahu dimana dan siapa orang yang membunuh orang tua kalian dulu," jawab Deidara.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah, antara kaget dan kecewa. Kini tatapannya kembali pada Sakura, "Apa kau juga mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, tidak berani menatap Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau Itachi nii-san masih hidup?"

Pertanyaan yang tadi belum di jawab, Sasuke sudah melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali pada…ku, dan kenapa kau bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Sasuke kun… aku-"

"Kau tahu semua info ini… dan tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih berguna bagi kal-"

"Kau meninggalkan mansion hanya karena itu? Obsesi ingin menjadi kuat?"

"Sasuke kun, kumohon dengarkan aku, aku-"

"Apa ada _elite assassin_ yang tahu tentang keberadaanmu?"

Sakura tidak berani menjawab, namun tatapan Sakura sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sasuke.

"Ah, Naruto ya," tebak Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura panik, "Baiklah, kalau begitu… selamat Sakura, lakukan sesukamu."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan W.O dan Sakura, "Sasuke-kun tunggu~"

Karin memajukan langkahnya dan mencegah Sakura untuk mengejar Sasuke. Dengan tatapan sendu Karin berucap, "Kami kecewa padamu. Ini bukan Sakura yang kukenal. Sakura yang kukenal adalah Sakura yang menurut pada Sasuke, mementingkan kebersamaan _elite assassin_ apapun yang terjadi, karena berkat kau lah, kita bisa berada di mansion itu. Kau yang seperti itulah yang kami cintai."

"Karin… aku mempunyai alasan sendiri, aku-"

"Sasuke benar. Mulai sekarang lakukanlah sesukamu," potong Karin dan pergi mengikuti jejak Sasuke.

Sakura mulai menangis, mulai berpikir tentang keputusannya untuk berlatih dengan Itachi adalah hal yang salah. Padahal Sakura hanya ingin menjadi kuat sebelum kembali lagi ke mansion. Sakura ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke kalau dirinya tidak lemah dan bisa diandalkan. Sakura juga tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan tentang Itachi dari Sasuke. Sakura berencana ingin membawa Itachi ke mansion kalau dia sudah menjadi kuat untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi semua rencananya gagal total.

.

.

_BRAAK!_

Sasuke menggebrak pintu kamar Naruto dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya,"Loh, ada apa te-"

_BUG!_

Pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu menyembunyikan keberadaan Sakura dariku? Aku tahu kau menyukainya, apa kau berniat memanfaatkan situasi ini, hah!"

"Apa-apaan kau!" dorong Naruto, "Apa kau sadar kenapa Sakura-chan bisa pergi dari mansion ini, hah! Itu semua karena keegoisanmu!"

"Kita semua tahu alasanku mengurungnya di sini! Apa kau setolol itu sampai melupakan alasanku! Hah!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kami bertemu dengan Sakura tadi," sambung Karin yang berdiri di pintu kamar yang terbuka, "Dia memang tidak mengatakan kalau kau tahu tentang dimana keberadaan dirinya, tapi Sasuke… tanpa Sakura jawab, Sasuke bisa membacanya dari pancaran mata Sakura."

Naruto sedikit tenang ketika mendengar penjelasan Karin, "Sasuke… maafkan aku," ucap Naruto pelan, "Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan ini semua darimu."

"Dan kau tidak memberi tahuku tentang keberadaan Itachi!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahumu kalau setiap aku masuk ke kamarmu, kau selalu murung dan memasang aura yang tidak enak!"

"Persetan dengan jawabanmu! Apa kau tahu! Aku merasa telah di khianati oleh banyak orang di mansion ini. Pertama oleh Sakura, mantan wanita yang kucintai. Kedua kau, mantan sahabatku. Dan ketiga, Itachi! Mantan kakakku!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Mantan?" gumam Naruto, "Sasuke apa-apaan kau!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke dan menarik lengannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan kata mantan itu?"

"Sudah jelas. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan ini semua. Aku berhenti!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, mata Naruto terbelalak,"Kau bercanda," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, ditepis tangan Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berjalan menujur kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Bersender dan berlahan tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri, masih mengingat ekspresi Sakura tadi yang antara kaget dan juga panik. Kenapa Sakura bisa berada di sana, dan kenapa Itachi masih hidup setelah sekian lama dirinya hilang?

Sasuke beranjak dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dia lelah memikirkan semua itu, yang dia ingin hanya satu yaitu menutup mata dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi suara ketukan mengganggunya.

Karena masih dalam keadaan emosi Sasuke tidak menyuruh orang di luar sana itu masuk. Tapi dengan sendirinya pintu itu terbuka, dan masuklah sosok Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Hinata lembut sambil menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terbaring, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melirikpun tidak. Wajahnya kini terlihat sangat dingin dan datar, tapi Hinata tidak menyerah. anita itu menjulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut Sasuke, "Apa aku tidak bisa membantumu?"

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Merasa Sasuke sepertinya baik-baik saja dengan perlakuan lembut Hinata, gadis itu kini makin berani, didekatkan wajah Hinata pada wajah Sasuke, "Aku akan membantumu melupakan Sakura."

_Klik._

Gerakan Hinata terhenti, karena saat ini Sasuke sedang menodongkan pistolnya pada kepala gadis berambut panjang itu, "Bergerak lebih dekat lagi, aku tidak akan segan menembakmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa?" gumam Hinata, "Bukankah Sakura sudah mengkhianatimu? Apa kau tidak bisa menerima kehadiran wanita lain yang benar-benar peduli padamu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membelakangi Hinata. Tanpa diduga, Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang membuat Sasuke kaget atas tindakan gadis itu, "Aku akan berubah," ucap Hinata, "Aku akan tersenyum seperti Sakura, aku akan bersikap seperti Sakura, aku akan mengubah warna rambutku menjadi seperti Sakura untukmu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan beranjak dari duduknya, dengan ekspresi dingin dan sinis, Sasuke menjawab, "Tapi kau bukan Sakura dan sekarang cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar marah."

Hinata menggertakan giginya dan berbalik, berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan memandang bingkai foto Sakura dan dirinya saat salju turun. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu, tapi mengingat hal tadi emosi Sasuke kembali naik dan dia menutup bingkai itu, "Pembohong," gumam Sasuke dengan nada pilu.

.

.

Suara denting piano terdengar dari ruang utama mansion itu, alunan musik yang sangat merdua namun mengandung arti kesepian dan kesedihan. Suara piano itu terdengar sampai seluruh tiap-tiap ruangan yang ada di dalam mansion tersebut. Sakuya lah yang sedang memainkan piano itu. Dengan wajah sendu Sakuya terus menekan tuts grand piano. Membuat Karin yang kini berada di dalam ruangan Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura bisa melakukan ini semua pada kita," ucap Karin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Percaya padaku, Sakura-chan pasti mempunyai alasan sendiri," jawab Naruto.

"Dan kau, kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami, Naruto? Setidaknya kau beri tahu Sasuke kalau Sakura baik-baik saja dan aman bersama mereka."

"Ini permintaan Sakura-chan. Aku menemukannya juga sangat kebetulan."

Air mata Karin tidak kunjung berhenti, membuat Naruto yang tadi diam kini bergerak dan menghapus air mata itu, "Aku tahu, diantara kami semua, kau lah yang paling peduli pada Sakura. Maafkan aku karena sudah menyembunyikannya darimu."

Namun tangisan Karin tidak berhenti, di tambah alunan musik yang Sakuya ciptakan sangat mendukung perasaan masing-masing orang yang kini berada di mansion itu. Melihat Karin yang menangis semakin menjadi-jadi, Naruto memeluk Karin.

"Hiks…Naruto~ kau… kau tahu kan~ aku… hiks… sangat menyayangi Sakura~"

"Iya, aku tahu," jawab Naruto sambil membelai rambut Karin.

"Aku bahkan selalu menahan perasaanku sendiri~ aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura~ tapi aku tidak akan rela kalau Sakura tidak dengan Sasuke… hiks…"

"Dan, kau tahu betapa menyesalnya aku dilahirkan sebagai perempuan~ hiks… andai saja aku laki-laki… walaupun 1%, setidaknya kesempatanku untuk memliki Sakura itu memungkinkan~"

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Karin barusan. Itu ucapan dari hatinya atau memang Karin sedang kacau pikirannya saat ini? Namun Karin melanjutkan ucapannya yang membuat Naruto penasaran. Ada apa dengan Karin?

"Berkali-kali aku menahan agar tidak menyerang Sakura saat dia tidur ketika Sasuke memintaku menjaganya saat kalian pergi misi~ hiks…tapi… kenapa sekarang dia jadi begini? Hiks… kemana… Sakura yang dulu~"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mendongakan kepala Karin, dengan tatapan bingung, Naruto bertanya sedikit ragu, "Kau… menyukai Sakura?"

Dengan tangisan yang makin menjadi-jadi, Karin menjawab "Iyaaaa~ huhuhuuu… aku sangat mencintainya, Naruto~ huaahaaaaa!"

Karin kembali memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertegun mendengar pengakuan Karin yang sangat diluar dugaannya itu.

.

.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino yang kini tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ng, sudah tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku gemetar hanya karena masih sedikit takut saja," jawab Ino lembut.

"Aku akan bicara baik-baik dengannya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Jangan ada kekerasan lagi, aku mohon," pinta Ino.

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Ino,"Tenang saja."

Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Shikamaru yang sangat tiba-tiba ini membuat Ino ingin bertanya pada laki-laki yang kini duduk di kasurnya itu. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka saat ini? Bisakah Ino menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih? Atau…

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino pelan, Shikamaru menoleh seolah menggantikan sahutannya yang tanpa suara itu, "Sebenarnya apa hubungan kita ini?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Jujur Shikamaru bukan tipe laki-laki seperti Sasuke yang bisa langsung bicara langsung kalau pada wanita yang dicintainya. Begitu pula Neji yang dulu terang-terangan mengklaim Tenten menjadi kekasihnya. Shikamaru melihat wajah Ino yang berubah menjadi sedih, kemudian dia berucap, "Aku mulai mencintaimu."

Ino mendongak kembali, masih tidak percaya apa yang terucap dari mulut laki-laki itu, "Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku yakin kau dengar tadi. Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi," jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ng," Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya sekali lagi, terima kasih ya," ucap Ino tersenyum lembut.

Tidak tahan melihat senyuman Ino, Shikamaru menarik leher gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya. Awalnya Ino terkejut, namun perlahan lumatan demi lumatan tercipta di kamar yang sepi itu, hanya terdengar dentingan piano dari permainan Sakuya yang tercipta di ruang utama. Saat suasana kamar menjadi panas, Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Ino sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Sebaiknya… Aku istirahat di kamarku," jawab Shikamaru terbata-bata.

Shikamaru beranjak dan meninggalkan Ino tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Membuat Ino berpikir tentang ucapan Neji sebelumnya, sebenarnya… ada apa dengan Shikamaru? Kenapa reaksinya tadi sangat mencurigakan? Seolah laki-laki itu menghindari kontak fisik dengannya. Semuanya termenung dalam ruangannya masing-masing. Hanya Sakuya yang kini masih berkutat dengan permainan pianonya. Gadis itu terus memainkan lagu yang terdengar pilu itu, sampai tanpa dia sadari… air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru pucat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf atas keterlambatan update ini yaaaah, dan maaf kalau di chapter ini banyak kekurangan, maklum bikinnya nyicil :p**

**Special thanks buat istee yang udah bersedia menjadi beta reader kamiii lope lope emuaaah!**

**dan maaf chapter ini aku belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, ngga bisa mangku laptop lama-lama, juga ngga bisa duduk di depan computer lama-lama TT_TT *menyedihkan***

**terima kasih doa dari kalian semua ya :D**

**V3Yagami**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"Masih belum mau bicara?" tanya Deidara pada Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sakura. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia berjalan menuju ruang rapat mereka diikuti oleh Deidara.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasori.

"Ck! Ini semua gara-gara ulah _Elite Assassin_ yang bertindak seenaknya!" celetuk Hidan.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang kalian istirahat dulu saja. Sudah berapa lama kalian tidak pergi sekolah? Besok kalian harus sekolah," ujar Itachi.

"Lama-lama dia seperti bapak-bapak ya," bisik Hidan pada Deidara.

"Hidan, aku mendengarnya," ucap Itachi santai dan membuat Hidan membatu, padahal jarak mereka lumayan jauh.

.

.

_Sosok anak kecil berlari mengejar sosok yang terlihat sedikit dewasa dari dirinya. Sosok sang kakak membawa sebuah layang-layang besar menghentikan langkahnya, membuat sang adik yang tadi berusaha untuk mengambil layang-layang itu kini juga menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Ada apa, Nii-san?" tanya sang adik yang masih berumur 4 tahun._

"_Ada yang pindahan di sebelah rumah kita," jawab sang kakak, melirik sang adik yang juga menatap sang kakak seolah bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, sang kakak mulai bicara, "Kita bantu mereka yuk."_

_Sang adik mengangguk dan meraih tangan sang kakak. Sesampainya mereka di dekat truk yang pintu belakangnya terbuka dan terlihat sepasang suami istri sedang memeriksa barang-barang mereka._

"_Permisi, kami dari rumah sebelah. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya sang kakak yang berumur 7 tahun._

_Kedua orang tua itu menoleh pada kedua sosok anak yang kini tersenyum manis. Lalu sang istri membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menepuk kepala sang kakak sambil berkata, "Bisa tolong hibur putri kecil kami? Dia ada di dalam. Dari tadi sejak kami sampai dia terus murung karena tidak mau pindah dari apartemen lamanya."_

"_Baiklah. Sekarang dimana dia?" tanya sang kakak._

"_Di halaman belakang. Ehm, siapa nama kalian?" jawab dan tanya sosok sang suami._

"_Aku Itachi Uchiha."_

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Baiklah, selamat berkenalan dengan putri kami yah," ujar sang istri._

_Langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat menggebu-gebu. Sang kakak yang bernama Itachi memimpin langkah menuju tempat dimana anak perempuan yang kini sedang murung di halaman belakang. Begitu sampai di halaman belakang, Itachi dan Sasuke sedikit membatu melihat sosok anak kecil yang seumuran dengan Sasuke sedang memeluk boneka beruang dengan wajah yang sangat murung._

"_Ehm, hai," sapa Itachi pelan sambil melangkah mendekati anak perempuan itu._

"_Kamu kenapa murung?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Uhhh, aku tidak suka pindah ke sini. Aku lebih suka di apartemen lamaku," jawab anak perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut pink, sama seperti ibunya._

"_Tapi kamu kan baru sampai, belum melihat bagusnya daerah sini," ucap Itachi._

"_Tetap saja, aku lebih suka apartemen lamaku," jawab lagi anak perempuan itu dengan nada yang makin lirih._

"_Begini, bagaimana kalau kau ikut main dengan kami?" usul Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Main dulu dengan kami, lalu bandingkan lagi perasaanmu tadi dan nanti. Bagaimana?"_

"_Ide bagus, Sasuke," ujar Itachi._

"_Ma-Main? Kalian mau main denganku?" _

"_Tentu saja," jawab Itachi sambil menepuk kepala anak perempuan itu, "Siapa namamu?"_

"_Sakura… panggil aku Sakura," jawab Sakura riang._

"_Ayo kita keluar," ajak Itachi menarik tangan Sakura._

Ingatan itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke yang kini berendam di _bathtub_-nya. Pertemuan pertama mereka bertiga dan perjanjian yang diucapkan oleh mereka bertiga. Sasuke sadar kalau dulu Sakura lebih tertarik pada Itachi dari pada dirinya. Tapi lambat laun Sakura berubah menjadi lebih manja pada Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat senang. Apalagi dulu Itachi pernah berjanji kalau dia akan terus mendukung perasaannya pada Sakura. Tapi kini kenapa semua harus menjadi berantakan.

"Sial!" geram Sasuke memukul sisi _bathtub_, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

Hari berganti. Kini sinar matahari pagi sangat cerah menerobos tiap-tiap ruangan yang ada di mansion. Walaupun semua sudah bangun dari tidurnya, tetap saja tidak ada yang berani untuk keluar lebih dulu karena masih merasa canggung atas kejadian kemarin. Maka dimulailah pertemuan antara Sakuya dan Hinata di dapur saat Sakuya berinisiatif untuk membuatkan seluruh anggota _Elite Assassin_ sarapan pagi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakuya ketus sambil meletakkan piring-piring di atas meja makan.

"Ehm, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu-"

"Sakuya tidak mau menjawab!" potong Sakuya sambil membuka celemeknya.

"Sakuya… aku mohon…" terdengar nada serius dari ucapan Hinata dan itu membuat Sakuya mendengarkan apa yag ingin wanita itu tanyakan, "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa diterima di sini dengan ramah?"

"…" Sakuya terdiam. Melihat dari eskpresi Hinata sekarang, Sakuya berani jamin kali ini Hinata sedang serius ingin membaur dengan yang lain, "Bantu kami mendapatkan mama-chan kembali."

"Apa?" ucap Hinata terkejut, "Tanpa harus melakukan hal itu… apa tidak ada cara yang lain?"

"Sebenarnya apa sih maumu? Ramah atau tidaknya mereka semua itu tergantung dari dirimu sendiri! Jujur Sakuya tidak suka denganmu! Dan Sakuya muak melihatmu! Sakuya ingin kau pergi dari mansion ini! Sakuya-"

"Sakuya!" teguran kencang membuat Sakuya yang tadi meledak-ledak kini sedikit meredam. Begitu Sakuya menoleh, "Papa-kun... Karin nee-chan…"

"Wah, Sakuya… kamu yang membuat sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Karin terharu melihat tugasnya sudah dikerjakan oleh Sakuya.

"Ehm iya, tapi maaf kalau rasanya tidak enak. Sakuya masih belajar," jawab Sakuya malu-malu.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, terima kasih Sakuya," ucap Karin sambil memeluk Sakuya.

Seolah mencampakkan kehadiran Hinata, Sasuke menempati kursinya dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang Sakuya buat. Dengan inisiatif, Sakuya pergi membangunkan yang lain. Sementara Sakuya membangunkan yang lain Karin menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal padamu. Kami tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu di sini kalau kau belum bisa mengubah tingkah lakumu yang menyebalkan itu," ujar Karin.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Sedangkan Karin hanya menyeringai usil melihat reaksi Hinata.

"_You are horrible_," celetuk Sasuke.

"_You're welcome_," jawab Karin masih dengan seringainya.

Selesai sarapan pagi bersama… sarapan pagi dengan suasana yang sangat canggung, karena yang berkomunikasi dengan lancar saat ini hanyalah Sakuya, Neji dan Karin. Mereka berangkat sekolah dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Sasuke berjalan paling depan bersama Shikamaru. Ino, Karin dan Sakuya berjalan di sisi kiri namun dengan jarak 5 meter dari Sasuke. Tidak usah heran karena Ino yang meminta. Sedangkan Neji dan Naruto berjalan paling belakang. Neji menjaga jaraknya pada Ino dan Shikamaru, sedangkan Naruto menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di sekolah, langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat Sakura dengan terang-terangan datang bersama para W.O. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal yang sudah pasti akan menimbulkan kekacauan?

"Sasuke, jangan dilihat," ucap Karin begitu langkahnya menyamai laki-laki yang kini menatap penuh dengan amarah pada sosok Sakura.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Neji.

"Sakura bersama mereka?" sambung Ino.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," jawab Naruto.

"Tidak perlu," potong Sasuke, "Sakura… dia sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan kita."

"Apa?" semua tersentak ketika Sasuke berkata seperti itu dengan ekspresi yang pilu. Semua tahu kalau Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal ini. Namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan Sasuke agar tidak berusaha mencoba untuk mengambil Sakura kembali.

Di dalam kelas, mau tidak mau Sakura harus bertatapan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto langsung karena tempat duduk mereka sangat berdekatan. Keadaan makin canggung karena saat ini Sasuke tidak melirik ke arah Sakura sedikitpun. Sakuya hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan penuh berharap agar hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura bisa kembali seperti semula, beda dengan Naruto yang bersifat netral.

"Sakura-chan, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto dari belakangnya.

"Ah, Naruto… aku baik-baik saja kok, kamu?" jawab Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sangat baik. Senang melihatmu sehat kembali," ucap Naruto.

Saat Sakura tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sakuya, Sakura tersenyum dan itu membuat Sakuya gugup. Antara ingin menyapa Sakura atau tidak. Sakuya ingin sekali menyapa Sakura tapi dia takut pada Sasuke.

"Apa kabar, Sakuya?" sapa Sakura dengan lembut.

Sapaan Sakura menjatuhkan pertahanan Sakuya. Akhirnya Sakuya tersenyum pada Sakura, "Baik, mama-chan."

Hanya percakapan singkat yang terjadi saat itu karena kehadiran guru telah memotong komunikasi mereka. Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke. Betapa rindunya wanita itu pada sosok Sasuke yang kini tengah mencampakkan kehadirannya. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan agar keadaan bisa kembali normal? Untuk saat ini Sakura tidak bisa dulu kembali ke mansion. Tapi… apakah mereka bisa mengerti?

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, dan sesuai perintah Itachi, Gaara membawa Sakura pergi dari kelas agar tidak terlalu sering berkomunikasi dengan _Elite Assassin_. Bukan maksud Itachi untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari para _Elite Assassin_, tapi Itachi bisa memprediksikan bagaimana masing-masing anggota _Elite Assassin_ saat ini sejak kejadian kemarin. Akhirnya Gaara membawa Sakura ke taman belakang bersama Deidara, Hidan dan Sasori.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Deidara pada Sakura yang melamun.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa."

"Makan bekalmu, jangan hanya dilihat," ucap Deidara.

"Permisi," ucap seseorang yang membuat semua menoleh.

"Sakuya? Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Sakura menjadi ceria, menyingkirkan bekalnya dan berjalan ke arah Sakuya.

"Mama-chan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mama-chan."

"Ng, katakan saja."

"Apa mama-chan suatu saat akan kembali pada kami? Kalau iya, kapan mama-chan kembali?"

Sakura terdiam dan yang lain menyimak. Memandang Sakura seolah juga menunggu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan membelai pipi Sakuya, "Tentu saja aku akan kembali kalau sudah saatnya."

Sakuya tersenyum lega, "Lalu, apa alasan mama-chan pergi?"

"Sakuya, kamu tahu kan apa saja yang kulakukan kalau kalian sedang pergi misi? Tidak ada. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa… apa menurutmua hal itu baik-baik saja untukku? Sementara kalian menempuh bahaya sedangkan aku hanya berada di dalam mansion itu? Tidak Sakuya… tidak…"

"Aku ingin jadi kuat agar aku pantas berdiri di samping Sasuke, ikut bersama kalian menjalani misi _red mail_, dan bisa tahu perasaan kalian bagaimana menempuh bahaya itu."

"Jadi, mama-chan bukan pergi karena benci pada kami?"

"Tentu saja tida. Aku mencintai kalian semua," jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Sakuya.

Sakuya tersenyum lebar namun terkesan lembut, "Lalu, pertanyaan terakhir!" ujar Sakuya riang, "Apa mama-chan masih mencintai papa-kun?"

Pertanyaan yang paling membuat para W.O penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu mencintainya," jawab Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Sakuya menyengir, "Hihihi, yeaayy! Terima kasih mama-chan. Sakuya jadi lega… sangaaaaat lega. Sakuya pergi dulu yaa.."

Sakuya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari, namun kakinya tersangkut ranting sehingga keseimbangannya goyah. Dengan cekatan Gaara menangkap tubuh Sakuya, "Hati-hati," ucap Gaara.

Merasa tangan Gaara menggenggam lembut perutnya membuat Sakuya merona merah, "a-apa-apaan kau panda-san! Lepaskan aku!" sentak Sakuya dengan wajah yang memerah kemudian melanjutkan larinya setelah menepis tangan Gaara.

Sakura dan yang lain hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Sakuya yang di luar dugaan itu, sedangkan Gaara hanya bengong sambil memandangi telapak tangannya. Sesaat terdegar dengusan dan gumaman dari para W.O yang berdiri di belakang Gaara.

"Huh, amatir," gumam Hidan.

"Sakuya… dan Gaara?" gumam Sakura tidak percaya.

"A-apa-apaan kalian?" tanya Gaara pelan dengan wajah datar namun sedikit merona merah.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, para _Elite Assassin_ langsung memasuki kamarnya masing-masing. Namun sebelum itu Sakuya memanggil Sasuke, "Papa-kun, boleh bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakuya, "Tadi Sakuya bicara dengan mama-chan, katanya dia punya alasan sendiri. Dia ingin menjadi kuat agar pantas berdiri di samping papa-kun. Mama-chan akan kembali setelah jadi kuat."

Melihat Sakuya yang menjelaskan dengan wajah penuh harapan, Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kalau itu aku sudah tahu, hanya saja… aku tidak suka cara dia pergi dari sini, apalagi…" Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan hubungan antara dirinya, Sakura dan Itachi.

"Dan mama-chan… dia masih mencintai papa-kun. Katanya dia akan selalu mencintai papa-kun," jelas Sakuya yang membuat Sasuke terkejut, "Jadi, Sakuya mohon papa-kun jangan lagi menyebut mama-chan itu mantan wanita yang papa-kun cintai."

"… kau dengar?"

"Ng," Sakuya mengangguk.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum lembut pada Sakuya, "Terima kasih, Sakuya."

Sakuya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Kejarlah mama-chan sekali lagi, rebut dia kembali."

"Pasti."

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Kini para anggota W.O. berkumpul di ruang utama seperti biasa, namun kini lebih ramai karena Sakura sedang mabuk. Salahkan Hidan yang usil memberikan Sakura sake.

"Hik… dia… hik… kenapa harga dirinya sangat tinggi! Hik… Uchiha brengsek! Hik…"

Melihat Sakura yang mabuk, Itachi tercengang dan langsung melirik Hidan yang kini sedang tertawa terguling-guling.

"Sakura-san, jangan minum lagi," ucap Gaara.

"Diam kau panda!" bentak Sakura, "Hei… hik, kuperingatkan kau… kalau kau sam- hik… pai… hik, menyentuh Sakuya… akan kucongkel kedua bola-hik… matamu."

"…" Sasori hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan menyedihkan pada Sakura yang kini mencengkram kerah Gaara.

"Hidan! Apa maksudmu memberi Sakura sake!" tegur Itachi.

"Aku tadinya hanya usil, tapi Sakura terus-terusan minta tambah."

"Kenapa kau kasih! Ck! Aku harus pergi malam ini, ada pertemuan tentang kematiannya Takeshi. Deidara, tolong jaga Sakura sebentar," pinta Itachi.

"Sip!"

Dan malam pun berjalan dengan hebohnya Sakura yang terus-terusan meneriaki nama Sasuke dengan makian karena telah mencampakkannya hari ini. Ketika semua sudah tertidur termasuk Sakura, Deidara mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk ditidurkan di kamarnya. Begitu Deidara meletakkan Sakura dan akan pergi, Sakura menarik baju Deidara.

"Jangan pergi~ jangan campakkan aku~" gumam Sakura.

"Mengigau?" tanya Deidara pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang sangat pilu namun terkesan seksi di mata laki-laki bermabut pirang ini, "Aku mencintaimu…" gumam Sakura sambil perlahan menarik Deidara hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Deidara memejamkan matanya saat Sakura menciumnya. Namun matanya kembali terbelalak ketika mendengar Sakura memanggil, "Sasuke kun~"

Deidara terdiam dan Sakura masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher laki-laki itu, "Cih, jadi dia yah yang dilihatnya saat ini," gumam Deidara pelan.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura.

Deidara menatap Sakura datar kemudian menyeringai, "Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Deidara mencium dan melumat bibir Sakura, diterima oleh Sakura yang mengira bahwa yang melakukan itu ada Sasuke. Tangan Deidara mulai masuk ke dalam baju Sakura, meremas dada kanan Sakura yang sangat lembut,"Ah~ kau lembut sekali, Sakura," bisik Deidara.

"Ngh~ terus Sasuke kun~"

Mendengar nama Sasuke yang keluar membuat Deidara kesal. Akhirnya Deidara melepas semua baju Sakura dan melumat dada Sakura satu persatu, "Nggh~ Sasuke kun~ aku sangat merindukanmu~"

Sambil menghisap, Deidara bergumam, "Ya, aku juga merindukanmu."

Wajah Deidara makin menurun ke arah bagian sensitif Sakura. Begitu laki-laki pirang itu berhadapan dengan kewanitaan Sakura, tanpa ragu dia menjilatnya.

"Aaahnn~ Sasuke kuun~ teruuus~" desah Sakura sambil menjambak rambut Deidara.

Deidara menghentikan jilatannya dan mengubah posisinya. Dibuka celananya dan terlihat kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Sedikit ragu karena saat ini Sakura sedang tidak sadar bahwa yang melakukan ini bukanlan Sasuke. Tapi melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat menggoda, Deidara tidak bisa menahannya.

Deidara memasukkan kejantanannya dengan satu dorongan yang kuat.

"Aaanghh!" saat sudah masuk, Deidara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seolah merasa bersalah, "Aku mencintai Sasuke kun~ teruskan Sasuke kun~ miliki aku~"

Kalah pada hawa nafsu yang membelenggu, Deidara memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Berkali-kali menusuk bagian yang membuat wanita merasakan terbang dan kenikmatan.

"Aahh~ aaaaahh~ Sasuke kuunhh~ "

Sampai akhirnya Sakura mencapai klimaksnya begitu pula Deidara yang mengeluarkan spermanya di luar.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Deidara menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang kini sudah tertidur setelah klimaksnya. Deidara hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu kemudian membersihkan cairannya sendiri yang menempel di tubuh Sakura. Setelah itu Deidara tidur di samping Sakura, siap menerima konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

Sinar rembulan masih setia menerangi gelapnya malam yang sunyi. Gadis yang kini mondar-mandir di kamarnya terus-terusan bergumam. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke kamarnya Shikamaru dan menanyakan tentang kejadian kemarin kenapa Shikamaru berhenti di tengah-tengah kegiatan panas mereka. Bukan artinya Ino mengharapkan sex, hanya saja ucapan Neji membuat Ino penasaran apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi pada Shikamaru.

Akhirnya dengan tekad yang kuat Ino berlari menuju kamar Shikamaru. Memang sih ini sudah tengah malam, soalnya kalau siang hari pasti akan banyak gangguan yang akan memotong percakapan mereka. Dengan keberanian yang tinggi, Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Shikamaru. Begitu dibuka.

"Ino? Belum tidur?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah memakai piyamanya.

"Aku… ingin ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar denganmu, boleh?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Tentu, ayo masuk."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di kasur sementara Shikamaru menutup pintu dan mengikuti Ino, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada lembut. Akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru menjadi sangat lembut pada Ino, apalagi sejak kejadian Neji hendak memerkosanya.

Ino menatap Shikamaru dan langsung memeluknya, "Aku mencintaimu," gumam Ino.

Shikamaru membalas peluk, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Hei, ada apa tiba-tiba begini?"

"…" Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan perasaan ragu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan dari dulu, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dulu?"

"…" ada jeda sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, "Apa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

"Ne-Neji bilang… walaupun kita bersama… tapi kita tidak akan pernah bisa…"

"Sex?" tebak Shikamaru.

"Ng… maksudku, bukan berarti aku mengharapkan hal itu denganmu," jawab Ino gugup.

"Jadi kau tidak mau melakukan sex denganku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan seperti itu juga maksudku, tapi aku…"

"Hentikan Ino, aku tidak mengerti apa maumu."

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu… apa yang terjadi padamu dulu…" gumam Ino kecil, "Apakah salah kalau aku ingin mengetahui masa lalu orang yang kucintai?"

"Apapun yang terjadi denganku dulu, itu sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang," jawab Shikamaru sambil terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Tentu saja ada, aku-"

"Tidak ada! Aku lelah, kuizinkan kau tidur di sini."

Tidak ada respon dari Ino yang mendengar nada Shikamaru berubah menjadi dingin. Melihat Shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya, Ino merasa tidak berguna. Masih ada yang disembunyikan oleh laki-laki ini darinya. Mungkin hanya Ino dan Sakuya lah yang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah… mungkin kau tidak percaya padaku… sebaiknya kita akhiri semuanya," ucap Ino dengan nada kecewa dan beranjak dari duduknya. Mendengar ucapan Ino membuat Shikamaru kaget sekaligus marah.

_BRAAK_

"Jadi apa maumu! Hanya karena aku tidak menceritakannya maka kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua!" bentak Shikamaru setelah melempar beberapa pajangan yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya, membuat Ino tersentak dan menoleh.

"T-Tidak, bukan begitu maksud-"

"Kau mau tahu! Biar kuberi tahu kau satu hal yang merupakan aib terbesarku! Kenapa aku tidak mau bercinta denganmu, itu karena dulu aku di perkosa oleh ayah tiriku! Apa salah kalau aku berpikir tidak mau mengotorimu dengan alat yang sudah kotor ini? Hah!"

Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, matanya berkaca-kaca begitu pula dengan Ino yang kini terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, kau puas? Kalau puas silahkan keluar!" Shikamaru menarik selimut dan membelakangi Ino.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Shikamaru. Ini pertama kalinya Ino melihat laki-laki yang biasanya bersikap tegas dan santai berubah menjadi rapuh. Perlahan Ino menjulurkan tangannya pada punggung Shikamaru kemudian dipeluk erat tubuh laki-laki itu. Membuat Shikamaru terkejut atas perlakuan Ino yang sangat tiba-tiba ini.

"Maafkan aku~" ucap Ino lembut, "Maaf… aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu…"

Shikamaru terdiam, menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari Ino.

"Aku… tetap menerimamu apa adanya. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dalam kondisi apapun… Tadi aku hanya kesal karena kau tidak juga mau terbuka denganku…" Ino memaksa membalikkan tubuh Shikamaru, "Aku… menerimamu dalam kondisi apapun," sambung Ino dengan senyuman lembut.

Tanpa ragu, Shikamaru langsung menyerang Ino. Keduanya saling mencium dan saling melumat dengan panas. Campur antara emosi dan nafsu yang membelenggu, Shikamaru menghentikan ciuman sebentar, "Aku tidak akan berhenti. Walaupun kau memintaku atau merasa jijik dipertengahan, aku tidak akan berhenti."

Ino menatap lurus kedua mata Shikamaru dan dibelainya pipi Shikamaru, "_Then don't_."

Shikamaru mulai mencium bibir Ino kembali, ciuman yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Ciuman kali ini lebih lembut dan sangat terasa seakan Shikamaru terus menerus mengucapkan kalimat bahwa dia mencintai Ino. Ino melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Shikamaru dan laki-laki yang kini menghentikan ciuman itu sekali lagi mengubah posisinya. Kini Shikamaru berada di atas Ino.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing hanya gerakan demi gerakan yang tercipta. Shikamaru mulai menjilat leher Ino dan menghisapnya pelan tanpa meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Ngh~"

Mendengar Ino mendesah pelan, tanpa ragu Shikamaru langsung memijat pelan dada kanan Ino. Ino cukup kaget atas tindakan Shikamaru yang sedikit liar itu, tapi gadis itu tidak mau menghentikannya. Dia ingin Shikamaru terus melakukan aksinya tanpa berhenti. Masih sambil saling berciuman, Shikamaru mulai melepas kancing piyama Ino, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sampai kini keadaan mereka telanjang dada. Ino memerah ketika melihat tubuh Shikamaru yang terlihat berbeda saat dia mengobati lukanya. Bahkan Shikamaru pun merona melihat indahnya tubuh Ino.

Shikamaru memimpin kegiatan malam itu, dia kembali mencium Ino dan melepaskan kait bra Ino. Begitu terlepas, Shikamaru membuangnya sembarangan. Ino melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hei! Jangan buang sembarangan! Itu Victoria's Secret!"

"Nanti kubelikan yang baru lagi," bisik Shikamaru sambil menjilat daun telinga Ino.

"Aaahh~" Ino meremas rambut Shikamaru kencang. Shikamaru tahu kalau tubuh Ino sudah memanas, ditambah lagi Shikamaru sekarang sedang memainkan putting Ino yang sudah mengeras.

Shikamaru menurunkan kepalanya dan menghisap payudara yang tidak tersetuh. Ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit pelan jarinya sendiri, menahan nikmat yang Shikamaru berikan. Sudah sedikit puas memainkan putting, Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya ke daerah sensitif Ino. Memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam celana dalam Ino.

"Tu-Tunggu Shika-"

"Lupa dengan apa yang kubilag tadi?" bisik Shikamaru dengan nada seksi, "Aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau memohon."

Shikamaru menemukan benda yang membuat para wanita terangsang hebat. Tidak pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya bukan berarti tidak tahu tekhniknya. Sasuke kadang suka usil pada mereka, Memamerkan kegiatannya dan bagaimana reaksi Sakura kalau Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya. Dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru penasaran apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke dulu, 'apa benar wanita akan mendesah hebat kalau klitorisnya di goyangkan?'

"Aaahhhnnn!"

Dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke adalah benar.

"Shi-Shikamaru~ nnghhhh~"

Shikamaru terus menggoyangkan klitoris Ino sembari menghisap payudaranya.

"Aahh~~ aaaangghhh~ nnngggghhh~"

Hisapan Shikamaru terhenti saat merasa jarinya sudah sangat basah.

"Kamu… sudah keluar?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino tidak menjawab. Malu untuk menjawab maka Ino hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Shikamaru memaksa Ino agar melihat dirinya, kemudian setelah Ino menoleh Shikamaru menunjukkan jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan Ino dan menjilatnya.

"B-Bodoh! Itu kan kotor!" tegur Ino.

"Berarti kita sama-sama kotor," jawab Shikamaru masih sambil menjilatin jarinya sampai kering, "Apa kau siap?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru membuka celana Ino dan celananya sendiri. Saat Ino melihat kejantanan Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri tegak, wajahnya makin memerah. Namun sebelum Shikamaru memasukkan kejantanannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan Ino dan langsung menjilatnya.

"Hyaaaaaa! Shika- aaangghhhhh! Ngghhh~ aaaaaaaahhhhhh~ unnghhh~

Shikamaru menyeringai ketika mendengar desahan Ino yang tidak karuan. Shikamaru teringat akan ucapan Sasuke, 'kalau mau memasukkannya terlebih dahulu renggangkan dengan jari agar sang wanita tidak terlalu sakit.' Akhirnya Shikamaru memasukkan satu jarinya, membuat Ino makin mendesah. Lalu dua jari sambil memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya. Saat jari ketiga…

"Ahh! Sakit~"

Awalnya memang sakit dan sedikit perih, namun Ino bisa langsung menyesuaikan dirinya dengan irama yang Shikamaru ciptakan.

"Sepertinya sudah bisa," gumam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melebarkan paha Ino dan menyesuaikan posisi kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Ino. Saat sudah menempel, Shikamaru mencium bibir Ino lembut, "Buka matamu. Aku ingin kau melihatku saat kita melakukannya."

Ino membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Shikamaru yang berkeringat, membuat kesan seksi pada diri laki-laki itu. Shikamaru mulai memasukkan kejantanannya pelan.

"Aakhh! Sakiittt~ sakiit~" ritih Ino.

"Maaf Ino," gumam Shikamaru dan langsung memasukkan semua benda kebanggaannya.

"Kyaaaa! Aaakhh!"

Ino mencakar punggung Shikamaru hingga berdarah dan Shikamaru terus membelai dan memeluk Ino, menenangkan gadis… wanita itu yang kini sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran benda yang telah tertanam di dalam lorongnya.

"Bisa kau teruskan," ujar Ino pelan.

"Hn."

Shikamaru memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Aahh~" pertama kalinya Shikamaru mendesah.

"Nghhh~" Ino ikut mendesah, menikmati permainan yang Shikamaru ciptakan.

Selama sepuluh menit mereka melakukan gerakan maju mundur cukup untuk membuat para pemula itu semakit dekat dengan klimaksnya.

"Shika~ maruuu~ _Harder_… _please_…" pinta Ino.

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Kau tahu Ino," panggil Shikamaru kemudian menusuk Ino lebih keras.

"Aaaahhh~"

"Wanita… klimaks terbagi dari dua macam," lanjut Shikamaru sambil menusuk Ino sedikit lebih keras lagi.

"Annggghh~~ aaahhh~"

"Pertama.. uuggh~ klimaks karena klitoris."

"Ngghh~ _f-faster_! Lebih cepat! Aaahhh~"

Shikamaru mempercepat genjotannya dan makin menusuknya lebih keras.

"Kedua… aahhh~ klimaks karena G-spot."

"Aahhhh! Aaahnnn~ teruuss, Shikaa… aaahhh~"

Shikamaru makin mempercepat gerakannya karena dirinya juga sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Terus menerus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang makin cepat, sampai…

"Aaaahhh~ Shikamaruuu~ hyaaaaaa!"

"Aaghhh Ino, aku… aaaaahhh~"

Kedua pinggul mereka berkedut ketika saling mengeluarkan klimaksnya secara bersamaan. Shikamaru menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Ino, mengatur nafas pelan-pelan.

"Hah… hah… hah… maaf, aku mengeluarkannya di dalam," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi aku datang bulan kok," jawab Ino sambil memeluk tubuh Shikamaru di atasnya.

"Ino," Shikamaru melepaskan bendanya dari tubuh Ino dan terbaring di samping wanita yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya itu, "Aku janji… besok aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Ino tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Shikamaru, "Aku tunggu," jawab Ino yang memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf kalau lemonnya kurang pas, soalnya saya kurang konsentrasi membuat lemon ini, dikarenakan ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu ketenangan hidup saya di apartemen! *jadi curhat***

Icha yukina Clyne : iya, fitri udah smebuh, tapi maish belum boleh ngelakuin kegitana berat, soalnya dia masih ngerasa ngilu di bagian jahitannya

Doremi saku-chan : saku nanti pulang kok

Chadeschan : hehehe, maaf ya kalau ngaret, aku juga baru pulang dari irian, pulkot? Apa itu?

Ran murasaki SS : Hinata sebentar lagi jadi baik kok, tenang aja, hahaha

Mey Hanazaki : chap 12 emang bikin terharu ya? Yang ngetik juga lagi galau sih, hahahahaa *ampun fit*

Sasusaku lover : panjang atau ngga di setiap chapter itu sesuai dengan plot, hehehe

Blueharuchi Uchiha : chapter depan mungkin makin bikin terombang ambing, hahaha

Miku chan : thank you : )

Harappa : hahahaha lagi galau? Sama dong sama yang bikin chp 12, hahaha

GerardErza : ngga kok, Shika ngga kena AIDS, serem banget kena AIDS =.="

Yuukina Scarjou : hai kalian bersaudara, hahaha ya ampun pada bilang cerita nya bikin galau? *lirik fitri yg lagi pundung*

Purol3'love : iya, sekarang suasana mansion emang lagi kacau :D tetep sasusaku kok

Poetrie-chan : Sakura pulang kok, di jemput sasuke malah.

Sagee-chan : suika ngga ada, saya ngga masukin karakter sui di sini :D

Schein Mond : Neji kan sukanya sama Ino ^^, ngga mungkin suka sama sakuya

Bluremi : elite n won anti kerja sama kok, pada dasarnya mereka kan bukan musuh.

Meyrin kyuchan : hahahaha, dari awal kan dibilang Karin cinta sama sakura :D

blackcherryBee : flashbacknya siapa ? hidan?

OYO lechliez : ssippp!

Hikarindychan : itulah laki-laki, kalau udah ngga bsia nahan pasti jadi agresif, termasuk saya, hahahaa

Aiko Furizawa : ngga, sasuke ngomong begitu Cuma karena emosi, kan remaja labil mereka, hahaha

D3rin : Itasaku ngga ada lemonnya kok :D

Uchihaiykha : sasusaku bersatu lagi chapter depan kok, atau chapter depannya lagi (?)

Cerry kuchiki : pairing mereka tunggu sebentar lagi ya :D

Kikyo Fujkazu : hahhaaa, iya semua kacau, sampe yang nulis juga kacau =.="

Karasu uchiha : hah? Iya ya? *maaf kurang teliti*

Ngga log-in : alurnya ngga jelas? Apa karena factor nyicil mungkin ya… Itasaku ngga ada lemonnya :D

Violet-0101 : hahahaa, iya sasuke kasian.

Kim Na Na : wakakakkaa, impotent, hahahahahahaa ya ngga lah, lover eternal ya, nanti aku kasih tau dia

Wakamiya Hikaru No Log in : iya nih udah update

Defbra Ino : PJ? Mau apa? Mau apa? Tinggal bilang, hahahahaa

Ryuuta Kagami : =.= santaai santaaaiii, hahahaa

Ma Simba : hahahaa, fitri udah lumayan sembuh kok :D

Sky pea-chan : nih udah update.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nah, maaf yah kalau chapter ini pendek, ternyata plot chapter 14 Cuma sampai segini =~=**

**Harappa : hahahaa, tobat apa? Sama aku juga mau tobat jadi gagal, wkwkwkwkk.**

**BlackCherryBee : beta boleh review? Boleeh, ada yg bilang g boleh kasih tau gue… wakkakkaaa, eh kata2 sasuke itu yg raffa bilang ke gue juga loh… tentang klimaks cewek terbagi 2, XD**

**Icha : sasusaku bersatu kayaknya chapter depan deh, hehehehe… ganjaran sih dapet, hinata disini udah mulai jadi baik kok XD**

**Ran murasaki SS : hahaha. Loh? Sakura bukan di rape ituuuu =3= sama-sama mauu, wakkakaa**

**Doremi saku-chan : aku sudah smebuh koook :D, nasib hina? Chapter depan ketauan kok nasibnya bagaimana.**

**GerardErza : hahahahaaa, ayahnya shikamaru gey pedo, pernah denger istilah itu? Itachi ga mungkin ngebunuh Dei, kalau tujuannya udah selesai mungkin baru bisa ngebunuh Dei, hahahaa**

**SasuSaku Lovers : nyeheheheee, setelah begituan sama Dei Sakura malah jadi lebih dewasa lohh :D**

**HikariNdychan : iya, masa lalu shika tragis, gimana coba rasanya diperkosa laki *kita tanya pada raffa* (loh?)**

**Miku chan : iyaaa, aku juga makin lama suka sama sakuya, heheheee**

**Purpl3'love : DeiSaku itu tuntutan scenario =3=, maaf yah bagi yang protes, tapi itu tuntutan alur cerita euy =.="**

**Ninda : hahahaa, lemon nya kenapa? *lagi lemot maap***

**Naomi kanzaki : itu ujian untuk sasusaku, hahahaaa**

**Ayra : eehhh? Sasuke di lemonin sama cewek lain? O.0 ngga kepikiran akan hal itu akuuuuu =3=**

**Sasusaku : yah begitulah, duh bingung mau jawab apaaa TT_TT (raffa oon nih, pake bikin alur deisaku lemonan segala)**

**Blueharuchi : lemon sama lime? Ahahahahahaa, aku ngga tau =_=, kayaknya kalau lime itu Cuma yang halus2 yah, ngga se vulgar lemon, bener ngga sih? ._.**

**Poetri-chan : ketauan sama Itachi kok :D**

**Chadeschan : aku juga baru tau loh istilah pulkot, wkaakkaakaaa, iya dia udah selesai dinas setelah di templokin sama babon betina, nyayhhahahahaa.**

**OYO LECHLIEZ : hahahahaa, tahan kok tahan, yg ngga tahan bales review banyak, (sumpah kecantikanku aku Cuma becanda).**

**RaffaFitri : iya kau udah sembuh kok, oh kamu suka deisaku? Aku sih kurang begitu, ngga ada hintsnya soalnya :D nama lengkap raffa itu Christian Raphael Ariete. Keberatan nama yah, hahahahaa**

**D3rin : hahahaa, maki2 aja raffa nya, di izinkan kok :D.**

**Sky pea-chan : okaaayy! :D**

**Yuukina ScarJou : eh kamu yg adik kakak, kok ngga pernah duet lagi reviewnya? (nyanyi kali ah duet) iya deisaku lemon kebutuhan cerita beibiih, hahhaa, emang chp 12 bikin pundung?**

**Hasni : hahahahaa, yg bikin sakura mabuk kan hidan, kok nyalahinnya Itachi neng? =3=**

**Meyrin : =_=" kalo dihapus beda cerita dong.**

**Toeto : hai, gebetannya roman, hahahhaaa Sasori mulai banyak kok perannya, banyak peran unpredictable loh di fict ini *wink wink***

**Karsu uchiha : dei tewas? Ide bagus! Hahahaha**

**Morningsun : iyaa, chapter depan udah mulai banyak sasusakunya lagi kok, raffa mesum? Emang =_= rajanya dia mah.**

**Ngga log-in : ini sebenernya siapa sih? Aku penasaran dari dulu loh… XD**

**Defbra Ino : hahahahaaa, was-was, nanti juga ngerasain kok, nyahahahahahahaa! Wah, PJ nya murah banget neng XD**

**Bella Haruno : yg update chp ini aku, hehehee**

**Kim Na Na : hahaha, pada ngira impotent yah, kocak XD mana bisa update chapter 2 sekaligus =3= ilmu kita belum setinggi itu, hahaha**

**Wakamiya Hikaru : chap depan ada lemon SasuSaku di perpustakaan! *bocoran dari raffa* bukan lemon sih, lebih tepatnya Cuma semi, hahahahaaa, eh? Muram yah? Hidup raffa emang lagi muram, biarin aja nanti juga tewas sendiri XD**

**Lupa pass : kenapa bisa lupa pass? Kecewa yah, maaf yah.**

**Dae Uchiha : hahahahaa, Dei perannya lumayan penting nih di siniiiiii, aku udah sembuh kok, makasih yaaah :D**

**Kikyo : iya kayaknya Gaara sama Sakuya :D**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari pagi dengan lembut menyinari kamar yang tadi malam baru saja terjadi adegan panas. Membuat sang pemilik mata _aquamarine_ terbangun, merasa ada seseorang yang kini sedang memandanginya, Ino mendongakan kepalanya.

"Pagi."

Ino tersenyum melihat senyum pagi yang terdapat di wajah Shikamaru.

"Pagi," balas Ino.

"Tubuhmu… baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru lembut sambil membelai pelan rambut pirang yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Ino yang memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap belaian Shikamaru di rambutnya.

Mengingat kejadian tadi malam wajah Ino memerah, Shikamaru melakukannya dengan sangat lembut seolah sering melakukannya dengan wanita lain, padahal mereka sama-sma pemula. Dan Ino berani jamin, pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Sasuke benar-benar dicerna baik oleh Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino pelan, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan masa lalumu, kalau memang itu adalah hal yang sangat ingin kau lupakan."

"Orang tuaku dulu sangat kaya raya," tiba-tiba Shikamaru berucap dan sedikit membuat Ino terkejut, "Lebih tepatnya… ibuku lah yang sangat kaya raya. Saat ayahku meninggal waktu aku masih bayi, ibuku menikah lagi dengan laki-laki yang brengsek."

Ino sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya, menatap sosok Shikamaru yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya.

"Saat keuangan ibuku sudah benar-benar jatuh, ibu sakit-sakitan plus candu alcohol… saat aku pulang sekolah, aku menemukannya tergantung di kamarnya," ucap Shikamaru.

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, terkejut mendengar cerita Shikamaru yang menceritakannya dengan nada santai.

"Saat itu aku sangat tertekan, dan ayah tiriku adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupunya. Sampai suatu saat… dia memperkosaku…"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu… ayah tirimu…"

"Aku membunuhnya," potong Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino pilu, "Aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, aku menusuknya dengan pisau saat dia mencoba memperkosaku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Terlihat cairan bening menumpuk di mata Ino, "Sesudah aku membunuhnya… aku lari dari rumah itu dalam keadaan yang menjijikan, aku bahkan tidak mengenakan celanaku, heh… sangat hina…" ujar Shikamaru sambil membuang abu rokok yang sudah menumpuk di batang rokok tersebut.

"Saat itu aku tidak sadarkan diri, dan saat aku tersadar… wajah Sakura lah yang pertama kali kulihat… wajahnya sangat khawatir dan terus menangis sambil menggenggam tanganku, begitu aku penuh dengan kesadaran, aku sudah berpakaian penuh… dan yang memberiku pakaian adalah Neji-"

Ucapan Shikamaru terputus karena Ino tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya. Memeluk erat seolah mengatakan apapun yang terjadi Ino akan tetap menerima Shikamaru apa adanya, "Itu semua tidak akan mempengaruhi perasaanku padamu… tidak akan…" ucap Ino lirih.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing akibat sake yang dia minum secara berlebihan tadi malam. Begitu dia membalikan badanya, ada sosok telanjang dada yang sedang tertidur dan tanpa Sakura perhatikan, dia malah memeluknya sambil bergumam, "Sasuke kun~"

"Aku bukan Sasuke kun."

Begitu sosok itu berbicara, mata Sakura terbelalak lebar dan begitu dia mendongakan kepalanya, bukan rambut _raven_ yang dia temukan melainkan rambut pirang panjang yang terurai indah, ditambah lagi Sakura sadar kalau dirinya saat ini tidak memakai sehelai benang-pun. Begitu pula dengan laki-laki yang kini terbangun dan menatap lurus _emerald_ Sakura.

"Tu-tu-tu-tunggu dulu… i-i-i-ini salah paham kan?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Tidak," jawab Deidara tegas.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu denganmu!" Sakura mulai panik.

"Kau memang tidak melakukan itu denganku," jawab Deidara dengan tenang.

"Eh?"

"Karena saat kita melakukannya, kau terus menerus memanggil nama Sasuke."

Wajah Sakura langsung memucat. Ternyata dia benar-benar melakukan sex dengan orang lain selain Sasuke, dia mengkhianati Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sakura," ucap Deidara lembut sambil membelai beberapa helai rambut Sakura, "Aku bersedia membantumu melupakannya, bersama dengan Sasuke atau Itachi… itu hanya akan membuatmu terus tertekan, kau berhak mendapat kebebasan."

Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat ketakutan, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengetahui semua ini. Mungkin untuk masalah Sasuke bisa di tutupi karena saat ini mereka beda tempat. Tapi ada satu orang yang juga membuat Sakura takut kalau dia sampai tahu, dan orang itu…

"Sakura, apa kau sudah ba-"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka, wajahnya terlihat makin pucat. Sosok Itachi yang terlihat sangat _shock_ ketika melihat Sakura dan Deidara berada di ranjang yang sama, dan masing-masing tanpa busana pula. Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi masuk dan menghampiri Deidara.

_**BUAAK!**_

Deidara terhempas jatuh dari ranjang dan Itachi melompat lalu menindih tubuh Deidara.

"Itachi-nii hentikan!"

_**BUG!**_

Sekali lagi pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Deidara.

"Aku titip Sakura padamu bukan berarti kau bisa menidurinya! Brengsek!" bentak Itachi sambil memukuli Deidara.

_**BUG! BUG! BUG!**_

"Itachi-nii! ini semua-"

"Kau diam!" ini pertama kalinya Itachi membentak Sakura, membuat Sakura terbungkam.

"Kau tahu! Kenapa aku mencium Sakura malam itu?" geram Itachi sambil menjambak rambut Deidara, "Agar kau, Hidan, Sasori atau Gaara tidak menyentuhnya! Sakura itu milik Sasuke!"

_**BRUUK!**_

Deidara mendorong Itachi keras, "Kau pikir Sakura senang di perlakukan seperti itu?" kini Deidara menggeram balik, "Kau perhatikan baik-baik wajahnya, apakah dia senang oleh ke-obsesianmu dan Sasuke? Kau mengurungnya… kalian mengurungnya, kau tahu… saat pertama kali kau menyuruhku mengintai kehidupan mereka, apa pendapatku tentang Sakura?"

Itachi terdiam dan Sakura hanya menyimak, kemudian Deidara melanjutkan, "Dia seperti mayat hidup, tertawa namun tidak memliki makna kehidupan."

Ucapan Deidara berhasil membuat Itachi tersentak sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dengan ekspresi pilu, tidak menyangkal penggambaran yang Deidara berikan untuknya.

"Aku… tidak akan mengurung Sakura, kalau itu aku… aku akan membiarkan Sakura bebas, melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan."

Saat menyimak ucapan dan menganalisa tatapan Deidara saat ini, Itachi menoleh pada sosok Sakura lalu kembali ke Deidara, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada amarah pada Deidara.

Deidara menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya,"Ya, aku menyukainya, keberatan?"

_**BUG!**_

Sekali lagi Itachi menghajar wajah Deidara, saat Itachi akan mendaratkan pukulan teakhir, Sakura memeluk lengannya.

"Itachi-nii aku mohon hentikan~" pinta Sakura, "Bukan sepenuhnya salah Deidara kami melakukan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" kini nada yang terdengar dari ucapan Itachi sangat dingin.

"A-aku…" sebenarnya Sakura sangat takut mengakuinya, tapi memang benar ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Deidara, "Aku mengira… Deidara adalah Sasuke, jadi…"

"Itu karena kau mabuk, dan bajingan ini tahu kalau kau mabuk tapi kenapa dia tetap melakukannya!" geram Itachi.

"Pengakuanku tadi kurang jelas? Itu karena aku menyukainya," jawab Deidara.

"Kau! Mau kukeluarkan dari W.O, hah?" ancam Itachi.

"Silahkan, kau tidak mungkin melakukannya karena kau tahu satu-satunya yang dapat mencari info dengan cekatan dan akurat selain Gaara adalah aku," tantang Deidara.

Itachi terdiam dan melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Deidara, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Itachi, "Sakura pakai bajumu, ada yang harus kubicarakan."

Sakura mengangguk dan melihat Itachi pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, wajah Itachi tadi sangat terpukul, ekspresinya membuat Sakura bingung, antara marah, khawatir dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Dan ada satu yang membuat Sakura makin bingung pada ucapan Itachi tadi. Apa maksudnya dari 'Sakura itu milik Sasuke?' bukankah dulu Sakura berjanji pada Itachi kalau dia akan menikahi Itachi? Kenapa sekarang Itachi malah mengatakan kalau Sakura itu milik Sasuke?

Di saat Sakura sedang kebingungan, Deidara memakai pakaiannya, "Aku tidak menyesali kejadian ini," ucap Deidara. Sakura menoleh dan mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke, aku mengerti posisimu."

Wajah Sakura merengut, entah dia harus berterima kasih pada Deidara atau tidak karena tidak akan memberi tahu Sasuke tentang kejadian ini. Saat ini yang Sakura rasakan hanyalah perasaan bingung, "Ucapanku tadi serius," lanjut Deidara yang kini sudah lengkap berpakaian, saat Sakura menatapnya, "Aku akan membebaskanmu dari Uchiha bersaudara itu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Deidara pergi dan menutup kamar Sakura. Begitu keluar dia melihat Sasori yang sudah berada di situ entah sejak kapan.

"Wajahmu bengkak," ujar Sasori.

"Ah, bukan masalah."

"Kau melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya, Dei," ujar Sasori dengan nada datar.

"Maksudmu? Apa karena aku menantang kedua Uchiha itu, atau…" Deidara melangkahkan kakinya menghadang Sasori, "Kau cemas kalau sepupu kesayanganmu ini menderita?"

"Jaga bicaramu," geram Sasori.

"Ah, maaf maaf, aku lupa kalau Itachi bahkan Gaara sekalipun tidak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya yah," sindir Deidara.

"Deidara, aku peringatkan padamu," geram Sasori, "Kali ini aggap saja Itachi mewakiliku untuk memukulimu, tapi kalau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi… aku akan membunuhmu."

"Dengan senang hati kuterima tantanganmu," balas Deidara.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, kalau Ino yang berada di posisi Sakura saat ini?" sindir Sasori dan sindiran itu berhasil membuat Deidara tersentak.

"Bisa kau bayangkan? Kalau Ino bercinta dengan laki-laki yang tidak dia sukai sama seka-"

_**BRUK!**_

Deidara dengan cekatan mencengkram dan mendorong tubuh Sasori ke tembok, "Jangan sekali-kali kau membawa Ino dalam masalah ini. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, selamanya… Ino akan tetap menjadi adik kebanggaanku."

"Heh, semoga harapanmu itu benar," balas Sasori sambil menepis tangan Deidara. Setelah dia merapikan kerah kemeja seragam sekolahnya, Sasori meninggalkan Deidara.

.

.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam. Yeaay! Sakuya berhasil membuat enam telur mata sapi!"

"Nah, sekarang kau letakkan telur itu di-"

_Ting Nooong._

Ucapan Karin terhenti ketika dia sedang mengajari Sakuya membuat sarapan pagi. Dirinya bertanya dalam hati, siapa yang menekan bell mansion di pagi hari ini? Dan siapa juga yang tahu kediaman ini selain…

"Aaahhh!" jerit Karin yang langsung melepas celemeknya dan berlari ke arah pintu kamar masing-masing dengan panik dan mengetuknya.

**DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!**

"Mereka dataaang! Cepat bangun dan siap-siaaap!" jerit Karin dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu luar mansion. Membuat Sakuya berdiri kebingungan melihat tindakan Karin.

Sementara itu yang kini sedang tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing bergegas untuk bangun, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun. Dan tentu saja Ino kebingungan melihat Shikamaru yang buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya dan menyuruh Ino cepat-cepat membersihkan badannya setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ino cepat, aku akan menunggumu di luar, kalau sudah selesai sebisa mungkin kau temui aku di ruang tamu, ok," ujar Shikamaru.

"O-Okay," jawab Ino dengan ekspresi bingung.

Di luar, Karin bergegas membukakan gerbang untuk tamu besar yang akan mengunjungi mansion mereka dengan dadakan seperti ini. Tamu agung yang akan mengamuk apabila mansion kotor, dan akan berisik kalau salah satu antara mereka ada yang berkelahi.

Setelah Karin menekan tombol otomatis terbukanya gerbang utama, sebuah mobil mewah memasuki kediaman mansion tersebut. Karin yang kini berada di pintu masuk mansion hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terlihat gugup di depan mereka. Sangat kebetulan Sasuke keluar dan di ikuti oleh Naruto. Begitu empat sosok keluar dari mobil, Sasuke, Karin dan Naruto sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat datang, sensei," ucap mereka serempak.

Terlihat sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan pakaian _suit_ hitam yang terkesan seksi karena buah dadanya yang berukuran besar, dengan kacamata hitam yang terkesan modis membuat wanita cantik ini terlihat sangat _stylist_. Sosok yang lain adalah laki-laki berambut perak dengan pakaian _suit_ yang sama namun lebih rapi dengan adanya dasi di kemejanya, dan memakai masker untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Sosok satu lagi laki-laki berambut putih panjang yang juga memakai _suit_, dari tadi hanya menyengir sambil menyenderkan salah satu lengannya di bahu sosok wanita berambut pirang itu.

Sosok terakhir adalah laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, juga memakai _suit_ hitam seperti yang lainnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang itu dan dengan sangat sopan Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

"Selamat datang, Orochimaru-sensei."

"Hei bocah! Kenapa kau begitu sopan setiap kali bertemu dengan Oro-kun?"

"Jiraiya! Jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku!"

"Tsunade, jaga bicaramu sebagai wanita."

"Diam kau Kakashi, kau sendiri laki-laki cabul, tidak jauh beda dengan Jiraiya," geram Tsunade.

"Itu karena kita sehati," ucap Jiraiya dan Kakashi dengan kompak sambil saling merangkulkan lengan mereka di pundak masing-masing.

"Kenapa kita bisa dilatih oleh mereka sih?" bisik Karin miris pada Naruto.

"Aahh, aku lapar, kalian masak apa pagi ini?" tanya Tsunade pada Karin.

"Telur mata sapi, tadi aku dan Sakuya yang membuatnya," jawab Karin.

"Sakuya?" tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto.

"Ah itu yang belum kami jelaskan, ada beberapa orang lagi yang masuk ke mansion ini," jawab Naruto.

"Siapa lagi sih yang di pungut oleh Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada bosan.

Begitu mereka masuk, Ino dan Sakuya sudah berdiri di ruang tamu. Dan tentu saja sosok mereka berdua membuat para pelatih _elite assassin_ ini terkejut. Tsunade melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Ino dengan teliti, kemudian Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya dan mengangkat dagu Ino, "Habis bercinta dengan siapa kau?"

"Hah? A-a-aku…"

"Tsunade-sensei," panggil Shikamaru dari belakang, "Tolong jangan jahil," pinta Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit bete.

"Ooohh, jadi ini wanitamu Shikamaru? Wah kau memang sangat pintar memilih yah," puji Tsunade yang langsung berjalan kebelakang Ino, "Dadanya juga lumayan besar," lanjut Tsunade sambil meremas dada Ino.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Tsunade! Kau curang! Aku juga mau memegangnya!" ucap Jiraiya menggebu-gebu.

Saat Jiraiya hendak memeluk Ino, Tsunade dengan cekatan mengeluarkan tongkat kecil dari saku jas-nya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tombak tajam yang panjang, "Berani menyentuh wanita orang lain akan kuhabisi kau," geram Tsunade yang berhasil membuat gerakan Jiraiya terhenti.

"Dan ini…" ucap Orochimaru sambil menunjuk kepala Sakuya.

"Ah, dia Sakuya," jawab Neji yang dari tadi menatap sinis Shikamaru saat Tsunade menebak Ino habis bercinta.

"Perkenalkan, Sakuya Kanbara di sini," ucap Sakuya dengan sangat sopan dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Melihat kesopanan Sakuya yang bertubuh mungil membuat Tsunade tersipu dan langsung memeluknya, "Kamu masih SD ya? Pasti berat yah tinggal bersama para pembunuh ini," ujar Tsunade sambil membelai kepala Sakuya.

"Ah, kalian salah paham, Sakuya berumur 14 tahun, dan kemampuan membunuhnya tidak bisa dibilang biasa," jelas Shikamaru.

"Heeehh! Tidak kelihatan! Kenapa kerdil begini?" ujar Tsunade.

Terlihat urat yang terbentuk di dahi Sakuya, memang Tsunade tipe orang yang kalau ngomong asal ceplos, para _elite assassin_ sudah sangat biasa menghadapinya. Namun orang baru pasti akan sangat kesal kalau berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Loh?" Tsunade melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut, dan menemukan satu sosok yang sedang berdiri di pojokan, "Siapa dia?"

Semua menoleh pada sosok Hinata yang seolah terasingi, "Dia…" jawab Karin pelan dan ragu.

"Hinata Hyuuga sepupu Neji, karena suatu kejadian dia harus tinggal di sini sementara, dan karena suatu kejadian juga… Sakura pergi dari mansion ini," sambung Naruto sinis.

Mendengar Sakura pergi dari mansion, bukan hanya Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Kakashi yang terkejut. Bahkan Orochimaru yang terkenal dengan _personality_ yang sangat dingin itupun bereaksi. Orochimaru menatap Sasuke seolah bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab tatapan Orochimaru, karena Orochimaru adalah satu-satunya orang yang ditakuti oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" akhirnya Orochimaru membuka suara.

"Karena kehadiran dia mama-chan jadi pergi!" jawab Sakuya dengan nada lantang sambil menunjuk Hinata, "Dia yang menyebabkan mama-chan tidak betah di sini!"

"Mama-chan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Sebutan untuk Sakura dari dia," jawab Naruto sambil berbisik pada Jiraiya.

Para pelatih itu menatap Hinata yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca matanya. Orochimaru bergerak mengambil pistol di saku jas-nya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, "Masih ingat kata-kataku?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada yang datar dan terkesan dingin, "Kalau ada yang memecahkan hubungan kalian, bunuh orang itu."

Ucapan Orochimaru membuat Ino dan Sakuya tersentak, memang mereka sangat kesal pada Hinata, tapi bukan berarti mereka harus membunuhnya juga.

"Lakukan," perintah Orochimaru pada Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu," cegah Tsunade sambil menghampiri Hinata, "Sepertinya gadis ini ingin mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya sebelum mati."

Ino dan Sakuya bergidik, kenapa para pelatih ini begitu kejam?

"M-M-Maaf… Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk dan kini air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kalian memaafkanku, tolong beri aku kesempatan, aku sangat menyesal," pinta Hinata.

"Bagus kalau kau menyesal," ujar Tsunade menepuk kepala Hinata, "Tenang saja, aku tidak sekejam itu untuk membunuhmu, hanya saja aku sedikit kaget kalau ternyata hubungan _elite assassin_ bisa retak begini."

"Tapi… Sakuya kan hanya bilang kalau mama-chan yang pergi, bukan berarti hubungan _elite assassin_ retak, kan?"

"Sakuya sayang," jawab Jiraiya sambil menepuk kepala anak itu, "Tidak harus memakan waktu sehari untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sini."

"Shikamaru, Neji… perbaiki hubungan kalian," utar Kakashi sambil berjalan melewati mereka, "Aku tidak akan melatih kalian lagi kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kalian masih tidak saling tegur."

"Iya, masa hanya karena wanita persahabatan kalian hancur," kedip Tsunade pada Ino dan itu membuat Ino salting.

"Dan satu lagi!" teriak Jiraiya, "Kami ingin melihat Sakura sore ini, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Tapi Jiraiya-sensei, Sakura-chan-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Naruto," potong Jiraiya.

Menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang kini merenung, Orochimaru menepuk kepala murid kesayangannya itu, "Rebut dia kembali, apapun caranya."

Senyum yang penuh dengan percaya diri terlukis di wajah Sasuke, "Baik, sensei."

"Nah, sekarang cepat berangkat! Kalian tidak usah sarapan, sarapan kalian biar kami yang makan," usir Jiraiya sambil menyegir.

"Orang dewasa yang bodoh," gumam Shikamaru.

"Hei! Aku mendengarmu!"

"Hinata," panggil Karin sambil sedikit tersenyum, "Syukurlah kamu sudah menyesal, sekarang aku minta padamu untuk ikut kami ke sekolah."

"Haah! Untuk apa?" protes Ino.

"Membawa Sakura kembali ke mansion ini," Neji yang menjawab, "Setidaknya itu bukti penyesalanmu."

Hinata menghela nafas, lega ternyata _elite assassin_ mempunyai sifat pemaaf, dan ada satu pelajaran yang Hinata ambil dari mereka. Tidak semua yang kita mau itu bisa tercapai. Dengan senyuman yang lega Hinata menjawab "Ya, aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : chapter ini pendek yah, (merasa) chapter depan mudah-mudahan raffa bikinnya panjang. Nah mohon maaf kalau ada kekuarang di cerita ini dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana :D *langganan typo***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**V3Yagami.**


	15. Chapter 15

**haaai, maaf atas keterlambatan chapter 15, saya benar-benar minta maaf. kemarin saya ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan om saya, jadi yaaa begitu deh.  
><strong>

**untuk urusan update chapter ini saya yang bertanggung jawab, jadi biarkan fitri bercinta dengan pacar barunya... pacar aslinya aja di cuekin, gimana fanfict *peluk2 fitri* kangen~  
><strong>

**sekian cuap-cuapnya.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"Seram."

"Menakutkan."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau pelatih kalian itu semenyeramkan ini! _God_, baru saja mereka sampai dan mereka sudah bisa langsung menebak apa yang terjadi di mansion," celoteh Ino.

"Sakuya seram pada Jiraiya jii-san yang hendak menerkam buah dada Ino nee-sama."

"Hei hei, jangan berlebihan. Mereka banyak sisi baiknya kok," ucap Shikamaru sembari merangkul Ino.

"Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan_ PDA_ di sini?" sindir Neji.

"Apa itu _PDA_?" tanya Sakuya.

"_Public display affection_," jawab Karin singkat sambil mengelap kacamatanya.

"Oohh."

"Dan lagi Jiraiya-sensei itu ingin bertemu Sakura-chan sore ini, bagaimana caranya membawa Sakura-chan ke mansion lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil membawakan tas Karin karena tangan Karin sibuk memberishkan kacamatanya.

"Aku akan membantu kalian, itu kan janjiku tadi," jawab Hinata dengan nada ketus.

"Kau ini, sudah bagus Karin nee-san mau memberimu kesempatan," sindir Sakuya.

"Neji," panggil Sasuke dari depan dan Neji mempercepat langkahnya, "Aku tidak mau pulang sekolah nanti hubungan kalian masih seperti ini, mengerti?"

Neji melirik Shikamaru dimana Shikamaru juga sedang melirik Neji. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Neji memalingkan wajahnya. Di sini Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengalah, dan dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Neji secepat mungkin, sebelum sekolah selesai.

"Hinata," panggil Karin dengan nada tegas, "Aku akan mengatur dimana kau akan bertemu Sakura nanti, sebelum itu, kau diam saja dulu di halaman belakang."

"I-Iya," jawab Hinata pelan.

Karin melirik sedikit ke arah Hinata yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penurut. Ada apa dengan gadis yang biasanya angkuh itu? Apa sejak kehadiran para pelatih mereka yang menyeramkan itu makanya Hinata menjadi penurut? Kalau memang benar begitu, Karin benar-benar tertawa gembira dalam hati saat ini.

"Karin wajahmu menyeramkan," bisik Naruto saat melihat Karin menyengir sendiri tanpa alasan.

"Diam kau."

.

.

Kini di ruang utama para _White Organization_ terlihat Itachi yang sedang berdiri di depan Sakura yang duduk termenung. Melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam sosok Sakura yang tidak berani mendongakan kepalanya sama sekali. Sakura merasa stress . pertama karena Sasuke yang mencampakkannya, kedua tanpa dia sadari, dia bercinta dengan Deidara, yang terakhir yang paling parah…

"Itachi-nii… serius?"

"Sangat serius."

"… apa aku tidak bisa diberi waktu sebentar lagi?"

Itachi menekuk lututnya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Sebentar lagi, balas dendammu akan tercapai. Tinggal menunggu Deidara yang mencari informasi di mana letak markas besar mereka, itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya tadi pagi."

"Tapi… aku belum siap… untuk kembali ke mansion itu…"

"Sakura, cherry-ku… kau sudah bisa sedikit menembak dalam jarak dekat, Sasuke pasti bangga padamu," ujar Itachi.

"Dia tidak akan mau menerimaku lagi setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi malam bersama Deidara."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai dia tahu," ujar Itachi, "Aku tidak berani jamin bagaimana reaksi Sasuke nanti kalau dia tahu akan hal itu."

"Itachi-nii… kenapa tiba-tiba mendukung hubunganku dengan Sasuke kun?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Itachi melepaskan genggamannya, namun Sakura langsung menariknya kembali, "Apa ada yang di sembunyikan dariku?"

"… kau ingat, saat kita berjanji akan menunggu Sasuke menemukan pendamping hidupnya, barulah kita akan menikah," ujar Itachi pelan dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah memanipulasimu," ujar Itachi sambil membelai pipi Sakura, "Sejak kejadian tadi aku sadar, sudah saatnya aku mengatakan apa yang kujanjikan pada Sasuke."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bertanda ingin agar Itachi meneruskan kalimatnya. Dan Itachi pun meneruskan apa yang tadi terpotong, "Dulu tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku dan Sasuke membuat janji,. Apabila aku bersamamu, pastikan tidak ada orang yang akan mendekatimu dan mengambilmu. Makanya malam itu aku menciummu di depan Deidara. Dan janjiku padamu dulu, maaf aku berbohong… di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang sangat mencintaimu selain Sasuke."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya, "Itachi-nii… sekarang… bagaimana aku harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke kun~"

Itachi mengusap kepala Sakura dan mencium pucuknya, "kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya bersama, ok," bisik Itachi, "Sekarang hapus air matamu, dan siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku sudah pesan pada Gaara agar selalu ada di sampingmu untuk jaga-jaga."

"Ng, terima kasih Itachi-nii."

.

.

Suara gemuruh dari para murid terdengar di dalam kelas. Saat ini sedang tidak ada pelajaran, bukan berarti para murid harus belajar sendiri. Karena saat ini guru sedang menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah ini. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat para _elite assassin_ memasang wajah malas, karena hal itu adalah hal yang paling mereka hindari sejak mereka smp.

"Cinderella," ucap sang guru tiba-tiba setelah menuliskan kata itu dengan huruf besar di papan tulis, "Penampilan drama perdana kalian di tahun ini, dalam festival sekolah yang akan di adakan dua bulan lagi! Ayo semangaaaatt!"

"Waaahhh, pasti akan seru!"

"Aku ingin jadi Cinderella."

"Yang jadi pangerannya pasti Uchiha."

Bisik-bisik mulai bermunculan dari para murid, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto yang memasang wajah bête di tengah-tengah keramaian kelas. Saat Naruto melirik ke arah Sakuya…

… Betapa kagetnya dia melihat wajah Sakuya yang sedang berbinar-binar.

"Sakuya… Sakuya ingin melihat mama-chan menjadi putri," ucap Sakuya antusias.

"Peran ditentukan oleh undian, Sakuya," jawab Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan ambil undian sesuai urutan bangku masing-masing,dan-" ucapan sang guru terputus karena Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan acara ini, boleh aku keluar?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sayang sekali, tuan Uchiha tapi drama ini menentukan nilai senimu nanti," tolak sang guru.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam jengkel, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mereka paling lemah dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk memecahkan kode brankas, memantau orang atau membunuh daripada harus melakukan drama yang menurut mereka itu menggelikan.

Satu persatu murid-murid bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil undian yang sudah disediakan oleh sang guru di atas meja. Banyak yang bergumam berharap bisa menjadi Cinderella dengan pasangan Sasuke, Naruto atau Gaara yang menjadi pangerannya. Saat semua sudah memegang kertas yang berasal dari kotak itu, sang guru melebarkan karton yang sudah dituliskan nama peran di dalam drama Cinderella.

"Nah, coba kita putuskan, siapa yang mendapat peran sang ayah?" tanya sang guru.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menahan sebisa mungkin wajahnya tidak memerah karena malu, "Oh bagus Uzumaki, peran yang sangat cocok untukmu. Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi ibu tiri?"

Ada murid laki-laki lain yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Kakak tiri pertama?"

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan, semua saling lempar pandang satu sama lain menunggu siapa yang mendapatkan peran itu.

"Siapa yang mendapat peran itu tolong angkat tangannya."

Tiba-tiba satu orang mengangkat tangannya dan membuat satu kelas menganga, bahkan Naruto, Sakuya dan Sakura juga ikut menganga.

"Uchiha, peran yang sangat pantas untukmu."

"Tidak mau! Apa-apaan ini! Aku cukup bekerja di balik layar saja!" tolak Sasuke.

"Masing-masing sudah di tentukan oleh undian, Uchiha," jawab sang guru dengan tegas, "Lanjut, siapa yang menjadi kakak tiri kedua?"

"A-Aku," jawab Sakura malu-malu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dan sedikit pula menahan tawanya. Ingin sekali dia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bermain drama menjadi sepasang adik kakak yang jahat pada Cinderella, itu pasti akan menjadi sebuah fenomena yang bersejarah dalam hidup para _elite assassin_. Saat sang guru menanyakan siapa saja yang menjadi peran-peran dalam dongeng itu, di mulai dari ibur peri, peñata rambut, kostum, dan narrator. Kini sampai pada tahap terakhir, yaitu peran pangeran dan Cinderella.

"Sekarang, siapa yang mendapatkan peran pangeran?"

Dengan santai orang yang duduk di belakang Sakuya mengangkat tangannya sambil menjawab, "Aku," dan jawaban itu membuat Sakuya bergidik.

"Lalu, Cinderella?"

Kembali lagi seperti tadi, tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan membuat sang guru hilang kesabaran, "Cepat jawaab!"

"Sa-Sakuya! Sakuya mendapat peran Cinderella!" ucap Sakuya dengan nada cepat.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu semua sudah beres, sekarang kalian boleh belajar bebas… ah, kalau kalian lupa cerita tentang dongeng itu, kalian bisa membacanya di perpustakaan," kemudian sang guru mengambil kotak itu kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Mama-chaaann!" jerit Sakuya sambil memeluk Sakura, "Sakuya tidak mau jadi Cinderella kalau yang jadi pangerannya adalah si panda!"

"Gaara orang yang baik kok, Sakuya… cobalah berteman dengannya," utar Sakura sambil mengelus kepala Sakuya.

"Tapi… Sakuya ingin mama-chan dan papa-kun yang menjadi pangeran dan putrinya."

Mendengar kalimat Sakuya, Sakura merasakan keinginan dan harapan besar Sakuya betapa inginnya anak itu untuk melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bersatu kembali. Namun keadaan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sakura berpikir, sangat tidak mungkin Sasuke memaafkan dirinya yang sudah melakukan hal nista bersama laki-laki lain. Untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sakuya, Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara di kelas. Tingkah Sakura membuat mereka bingung, kecuali Gaara yang kini menatap Sakura dengan belas kasihan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan. Tidak terlalu ramai di sana, sangat cocok untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gundah gelisah, kalau Sakura memilih beristirahat di atap, sudah pasti akan langsung di temukan oleh para _elite assassin_ yang lain maupun _white organization_.

Sakura meraba buku yang berjejer satu persatu di bagian novel sejarah, mencari judul yang menurutnya menarik. Namun kembali lagi pada diri Sakura yang tidak menyukai sejarah, dia tidak menemukan satu judulpun yang menarik perhatiannya. Lalu kenapa Sakura memilih untuk berada di rak novel sejarah? Karena hanya di rak itulah Sakura bisa merasa tenang, itu adalah salah satu rak yang sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh murid-murid.

Sesaat Sakura mengingat wajah Sasuke tadi di kelas, betapa rindu wanita ini pada laki-laki yang dari tadi saling mencuri lirik satu sama lain. Kemudian Sakura menyenderkan keningnya di tumpukkan buku-buku sambil menghela nafasnya, "Hhhh, kenapa jadi begini?"

"Apanya yang jadi begini?"

"Kyaa- hmmpph!"

Mulut Sakura terbungkam oleh seseorang yang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Sakura tidak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara berat itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap laki-laki itu masih sambil menutup mulut Sakura, menempelkan wajahnya di leher mulus Sakura.

Perlahan orang itu melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, "Sasuke… kun…"

"Dengar… aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, walaupun kau mengkhianatiku dengan pergi meninggalkanku dan menyembunyikan informasi tentang Itachi… aku memaafkanmu. Jadi… aku mohon… kembalilah padaku… pada kami…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke kun," bisik Sakura, "Lepaskan aku, aku susah bergerak."

Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Sakura yang dari tadi dipeluknya itu kemudian menghadapkan tubuh yang dirindukannya itu bertatapan dengannya.

"Pertama… aku ingin minta maaf padamu, aku tidak bermaksud pergi meningalkanmu, aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat agar aku cocok berada di sampingmu," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sangat pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kedua, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu tentang Itachi-nii, karena aku sendiri juga sangat kaget kalau ternyata Itachi-nii masih hidup… dia ketua dari _white organization_."

"Ketiga, _white organization_ tidak jahat, Itachi-nii mempunyai tujuan yang sama denganmu, hanya saja caranya berbeda, dia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura bekerja sama dengan para pemerintah."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai wajah Sakura, "Dan aku memaafkanmu… aku terima semua alasanmu, kau tahu… tadi pagi para sensei datang kerumah, dan mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oro-sensei?"

"Ya, dia juga datang… karena itu, kembalilah… Sakura," pinta Sasuke, "Atau… kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar tebakan Sasuke itu, "Tidak! Aku masih mencintaimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu!" jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke, "Aku sangat merindukanmu… aku juga tertekan saat melihat ekspresimu saat itu dan Karin. Apalagi sejak kemarin kau mencampakkanku di sekolah… aku tersiksa~"

"Sakura… tahan suaramu," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?-"

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Sasuke membungkam mulut wanita itu sekali lagi, namun kali ini memakai mulutnya langsung, "Nghh," Sasuke menekan leher Sakura dan memeluk pinggang wanita itu. Hingga tubuh Sakura seolah terkunci di dekapan Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sakuya berjalan ke arah perpustakaan untuk mencari buku cerita tentang Cinderella. Saat perjalanannya dari satu rak ke rak yang lain dan akan mendekati rak novel sejarah. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakuya tertarik oleh seseorang dan mulutnya terbungkam.

"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kamu jangan dulu ke rak bagian itu," ucap sangat pelan suara laki-laki.

Saat Sakuya mencoba melirik, dia melihat rambut yang berwarna merah membuat Sakuya makin memekik dan berontak. Di tambah lagi… wajah Sakuya sukses merona.

"Aku lepaskan, asal kau bicara dengan nada yang sangat pelan," bisik Gaara dengan sangat pelan dan Sakuya mengangguk.

"Sakura-san dan Sasuke-san ada di sana, jangan ganggu mereka," bisik Gaara.

"Hah? Kau menguntit mereka, panda-san? Tidak kusangka kau punya hobi yang buruk-"

Gaara mengisyaratkan agar Sakuya diam dan gadis itu pun terdiam. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat penasaran apa yang di lakukan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka mengintip dari sela-sela rak buku.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk memberikan Sakura oksigen, melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dan seolah menikmati ciuman itu, Sasuke menyerangnya kembali. Sakura tidak dapat menahan lututnya yang lemas sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan, namun Sasuke dengan lihai langsung menahan tubuh Sakura cukup dengan satu tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura.

Walaupun Sakura sudah kehilangan keseimbangannya, Sasuke tidak menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sampai sekarang posisi mereka sudah berada di bawah. Sakura terduduk menyender di rak dan Sasuke menahan kepala Sakura sambil sedikit menjambak rambut wanita itu dengan pelan. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam seragam Sakura dan langsung menembus bra-nya. Membuat Sakura tersentak dan akhirnya ciuman mereka terputus.

"Ngh! Sa-Sasuke~ kuun~" desah parau Sakura pelan.

"Sshh~ aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tenggelam oleh aroma tubuh Sasuka yang sangat dia rindukan itu. Akhirnya Sakura membiarkan Sasuke meraba tubuhnya sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, dan sesekali mencium leher laki-laki itu. Betapa saling sayangnya mereka berdua.

Namun saat tangan Sasuke berganti haluan ke arah bawah, tempat titik paling sensitive bagi kaum hawa, Sakura tersentak. Sesaat dia terbayang sosok Deidara lah yang sedang menjamahnya saat ini, "Sa-Sasuke kun~ Sasuke kun~!" Sakura berusaha berontak namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, Sasuke tetap memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lorong Sakura, "Sasuke kun! Hen-hentikan…. Aku mohon~" air mata Sakura mulai mengalir dan menetes di leher Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak lagi menyukai hal ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut dan menyibak pelan rambut Sakura ke belakang telinganya.

"Astaga, papa-kun lembut sekali, ayo papa-kun, bawa mama-chan pulang kembali," bisik Sakuya dengan sangat pelan.

"…" Gaara hanya diam mendengar komentar Sakuya yang terdengar seperti bisikan yang antusias.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku~ Sasuke kun~ aku sudah mengkhianatimu… aku tidak pantas bersamamu~" ucapan Sakura terdengar perih dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku sudah bilang memaafkanmu kan?"

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis. Lalu sesaat dia teringat ucapan Itachi agar jangan sampai Sasuke mengetahui hal nista itu. Namun kalau Sasuke tidak tahu dan Sakura hidup dalam menyimpan sebuah kebohongan yang besar, Sakura tidak mau itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sakura," bisik Sasuke sambil merengkuh wajah Sakura dan menjilat air matanya.

"Tidak… kesalahanku sangat besar~ kamu tidak mungkin memaafkanku~"

"Aku pasti akan memaafkanmu, apapun kesalahanmu," jawab Sasuke sambil menciumi Sakura.

"Tidak!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, dan kini wajah Sakura makin terlihat pilu, "Kau tidak sebaik itu, kau tidak akan memaafkanku untuk hal ini~"

"…" Sasuke mulai curiga pada ucapan Sakura, "Memang… apalagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Hiks~… maafkan aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf… malam itu… saat kau mencampakkanku… aku sangat tertekan… dan aku… mabuk~"

"Kau yang mencampakanku, bukan aku yang mencampakanmu!" kini Sasuke mulai lepas kendali.

"Kenapa mereka jadi bertengkar?" gumam Sakuya. Dan Gaara hanya terdiam, sudah tahu apa yang akan Sakura ucapkan.

"Aku… aku pikir dia itu dirimu~ jadi…"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan memaafkanmu apapun yang kau laku-"

"Aku bercinta dengan Deidara!" lanjut Sakura. Tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Belum melihat reaksi Sasuke, Sakura bangkit dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mematung karena shock yang sangat besar.

"Ma-Mama-chan!"

"Sakuya ayo kejar Sakura-san," ajak Gaara menarik lengan Sakuya.

"Tapi… papa-kun?"

"Lebih baik biarkan Sasuke-san sendirian dulu, sekarang Sakura-san lebih gawat keadaannya," jab Gaara tegas.

Melihat Gaara yang sepertinya perhatian pada Sakura membuat Sakuya kembali merona, di tambah ketegasan Gaara yang terlihat keren di mata gadis yang saat ini jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa melihat ke depan. Saat Sakura menaiki tangga satu persatu, dipertengahan jalan dia menubruk seseorang.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Namun dengan cekatan orang itu langsung mencengkram lengan Sakura agar tidak jatuh, "Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak dan terlihat Karin dan Ino berdiri di hadapannya, "Kebetulan kami sedang mencarimu, ada yang ingin ka… mi… Sakura, kau menangis?" tanya Karin.

"Huhuuuu… Kariiin!" Sakura langsung memeluk Karin dengan erat sambil menangis meraung-raung. Karin hanya bisa saling tatap dengan Ino, saling bertanya dalam hati sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi.

.

.

Di saat yang lain sedang tegang dengan apa yang terjadi. Kini di kelas yang sama ada dua laki-laki juga yang sedang tegang karena hal lain. Saling menunggu siapa yang menegur pertama, antara melepas gengsi dan baikan atau saling mempertahankan gengsi tapi begitu pulang mereka kena celoteh dari para pelatih. Akhirnya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengalah terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu kau kesal padaku."

"Sangat."

"…" Shikamaru terdiam mendapat jawaban yang sangat cepat dan tegas dari Neji.

"Bersainglah secara sehat," ucap Shikamaru sambil menghampiri bangku Neji dan mengepalkan tangannya pada Neji, "Rebut dia dariku, bukankah kita adalah sahabat dan rival?" ucap Shikamaru menyeringai.

Neji menatap kepalan Shikamaru yang di tujukan padanya, perlahan dia tertawa pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya, "Kenapa bodoh sekali, hanya karena satu wanita kita bisa bertengkar," gumam Neji yang kemudian menempelkan ujung kepalannya pada kepalan Shikamaru.

"Heh, kau yang memulai."

"Kalau begitu traktir aku ramen selama seminggu," utar Neji.

"Kau ini Naruto atau Neji sih?"

Melihat aura Shikamaru dan Neji yang sudah sedikit membaik membuat satu kelas kebingungan, karena dari kemarin aura mereka terasa sangat dingin.

.

.

Karin membawa Sakura ke atap bersama Ino dan menunggu Sakura tenang dari tangisnya. Kini Sakuya dan Gaara berhasil mengikuti Sakura, dan Sakuya terus menerus memainkan roknya menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Karena tidak kunjung keluar juga sepatah katapun dari mulut Sakura, maka Karin mematahkan kesunyian ini.

"Nah, Sakura… kalau memang kamu belum mau cerita pada kami apa yang terjadi, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu," ucap Karin. Sakura menatap Karin bingung dan Karin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ada yang ingin meminta maaf padamu, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya karena terasa perih habis menangis, "Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku," jawab suara wanita dari arah pintu, wanita itu muncul bersama Naruto di belakangnya.

Hinata berjalan ke arah Sakura, sebelum Hinata mendekat Sakura berdiri dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya. Gaara menatap dingin pada sosok Hinata dan itu di sadari oleh Sakuya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin berkata jujur padamu, Sakura," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit ketus, "Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku ingin menggantikan posisimu di mansion itu, makanya aku bilang padamu kalau kau itu hanyalah hambatan bagi Sasuke."

Ucapan Hinata membuat pikiran Sakura makin runyam, awalnya dia berpikir ini semua adalah salahnya, tapi saat mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi. Sakura mulai berpikir ke belakang, andai saja Hinata tidak ada, andai saja Hinata tidak masuk ke dalam mansion, dan andai saja Hinata tidak mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu. Saat ini, Sakura pasti masih bisa tertawa bahagia bersama para _elite assassin_.

"Tapi aku sadar, aku menyesal, aku-"

"AARRRGGHHHH!" Sakura menjerit dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Sakura menjerit sekeras ini, apalagi jeritan yang terdengar mengandung amarah dan kesedihan.

Sakura berlari dan mendorong Hinata keras hingga jatuh.

**_PLAAK!_**

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! BRENGSEK! ANDAI SAJA KAU TIDAK DATANG KE MANSION! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGALAMI SEMUA HAL INI!"

_**PLAAK!**_

Sakura terus-terusan menampar Hinata dan menjambak rambutnya sambil menjerit, "AAAARRGGHH!" jerit Sakura sambil menjambak Hinata dengan kencang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-san!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Karin dan Gaara menarik kedua lengan Sakura sedangkan Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura agar tidak lagi menindih tubuh Hinata. Ino dan Sakuya membantu Hinata berdiri, ini pertama kalinya mereka semua melihat Sakura mengamuk.

"KAU TAHU! LEBIH BAIK KAU YANG KENA TEMBAK SAAT ITU! LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI!"

Hinata hanya bisa menangis melihat ekspresi Sakura, kini dia sadar kalau dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

"KAU MENYUKAI SASUKE KUN? AMBIL SAJA KALAU KAU BISA! SASUKE KUN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MELIRIK WANITA YANG BERPERILAKU MURAHAN SEPERTIMU! KAU TIDAK JAUH BEDA DENGAN PELACUR DI LUAR SANA YANG MENGGODA LAKI-LAKI ORANG LAIN! KAU-"

_**PLAAK!**_

Naruto melepas lengan Sakura dan menampar pipi Sakura, membuat Sakura terdiam dan menghentikan makiannya.

"Ini bukan Sakura-chan yang kukenal," ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

Karin tanpa sadar ikut menangis seolah merasakan kesakitan hati Sakura yang selama ini di pendamnya. Sakura menggertakan giginya, sadar kalau Gaara selalu membawa pistol kecil di saku celananya dengan cekatan Sakura mengambil pistol itu dan mendorong Karin. Sakura mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Hinata dan menembaknya berkali-kali.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Lima tembakan berhasil Sakura luncurkan dari pistol kedap suara itu, dan tindakan Sakura saat ini di luar dugaan mereka semua. Semua mata terbelalak, namun semua tembakan itu meleset. Sakura hanya menggertak Hinata agar jangan macam-macam dengannya, melihat Hinata yang ketakutan sampai pipis di celana, Sakura menyeringai dan melemparkan pistol itu hingga mengenai kepala Hinata.

"Selamat, keinginanmu untuk membuatku pisah dengan Sasuke sudah berhasil, dan ini hadiahmu," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih terbengong di tempat atas tindakan Sakura tadi.

Hinata merasa lututnya sangat lemas dan terjatuh dengan wajah yang shock plus pucat, "M-M-M-Ma-maaf… maafkan aku~ Sakura… maafkan akuuu~" gumam Hinata.

Ino merasa kasihan pada Hinata yang kini terlihat sangat kacau. Gaara tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sakura, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sakuya memanggilnya saat dia menuruni tangga, "Gaara-san."

Gaara menoleh, "Ehm… tolong titip mama-chan yah, jaga dia…" pinta Sakura malu-malu dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Gaara tersenyum lembut, senyum lembut pertama yang pernah Sakuya lihat yang terlihat di wajah datar Gaara, "Senang akhirnya kau memanggil namaku," ucap Gaara, "Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya untukmu."

Setelah itu Gaara melanjutkan jalannya dan Sakuya hanya bengong sambil menatapi punggung Gaara dengan wajah merona, tersadar dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya, Sakuya kembali ke atap bersama yang lain.

"Tutupi dengan ini," Ino meminjamkan sweater yang selalu dia pakai ke sekolah agar terlihat modis pada Hinata.

"Pipimu bengkak, nanti bisa kita kompres di mansion," ujar Naruto.

Hinata tidak berhenti menangis, makin lama tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi. Melihat Hinata yang menangis seperti itu membuat Karin tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hinata, "Sudah sadar kesalahanmu?"

Hinata mengagguk.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka Sakura-chan bisa semarah itu," kata Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga… aku…. Hampir melihat sisi Sakura saat lima tahun yang lalu," sambung Karin.

"Sebenarnya, tadi Sakura menangis kenapa?" tanya Ino pada Sakuya.

"Anu… Sakuya tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang terjadi pada mama-chan dan papa-kun," jawab Sakuya pelan, "Di perpustakaan, mereka sempat baikan, tapi tiba-tiba mereka bertengkar karena…"

Sakuya terdiam.

"Karena apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat papa-kun mengajak mama-chan kembali ke mansion, mama-chan menolaknya, dan mama-chan terus menerus minta maaf karena… sudah bercinta dengan orang yang bernama Deidara," jelas Sakuya.

Mata Ino terbelalak lebar saat mendengar nama yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

"Makanya, mama-chan langsung pergi ketika mengatakan hal itu."

Ino tiba-tiba beranjak dan berlari.

"Inooo!" panggil Karin namun Ino tidak memperdulikan teriakan Karin, "Hhhh, kenapa sih semua jadi begini."

"Ini semua… hiks… salahku… maaf… aku benar-benar minta maaf~"

Karin dan Naruto saling tatap begitu pula dengan Sakuya, mereka bingung harus di bawa kemana Hinata sekarang. Kalau di bawa ke mansion sudah pasti akan jadi pertanyaan besar dari para pelatih mereka. Dan mereka malas untuk berdebat dengan para pelatih _elite assassin_ itu.

Ino terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, mencari dimana sosok kakaknya itu berada. Saat Ino memasuki ruangan kelas 3 satu persatu, akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Deidara yang sedang berbicara dengan Hidan di pojokan. Dengan ekspresi yang marah, Ino menghampiri dan menampar keras wajah Deidara.

_**PLAAAK!**_

Membuat Deidara mematung.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan pada Sakura, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya!" jerit Ino yang kemudian meninggalkan Deidara.

Hidan hanya bisa menganga melihat Deidara di tampar oleh adik kebanggaannya sendiri di depan teman-teman sekelasnya, sedangkan Deidara hanya bisa terdiam, merasa tamparan itu belum ada apa-apanya di banding sakitnya hati Sakura saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ini chapter 15 nya! **  
><strong>hehehee, duh maaf banget ya, untuk chapter ini saya tidak bisa jawab review kalian.<strong>

**saya itu lagi ngga ada waktu, dari pagi sampai malam kerja terus. ini aja saya update tengah malem T_T, saya sudah lelah dan mengantuk, mau sih bales review kalian, tapi banyak banget. next time saja ngga apa-apa kan? biar fitri yang ngewakilin bales review di chapter depan, okay.**

**maaf kalau banyak typo, walau ngantuk saya tetep cek sekali lagi kok, tapi kalau ada yang miss mohon di maklumi, hehehee**

**saya cuma mau jawab satu pertanyaan dari banyak orang aja ya.**

**iya, fitri sudah jadi pacar saya sekarang *Akhirnya* hahahaa**

**dan ternyata sifatnya itu misae banget =_=**

**udah segitu aja dulu ya, saya benar-benar mengantuk, heheheee**


	16. Chapter 16

**ngga nyangka udah sampe chapter 16 XD  
><strong>

**tapi... lover eternal gueeeee TT_TT *buang raffa ke tempat sampah*  
><strong>

**kemaren g ada jawaban review ya, pemales emang dia, sok-sok sibuk, paling sibuk mau bikin resepsi nikah sama onta XD  
><strong>

**langsung jawab review aja yaahhh :D  
><strong>

**Icha yukina clyne : iya ini juga udah bareng lagi kok mereka**

**Arai KazuRa : 4 jempol buat dia? aku berapaaa? *ngais2 tanah* PJ? PJ apaan? emang dia jadian sma siapa? ._. **yg ngajakin jadian kan dia, PJnya minta lah ke dia, yg ngarep jadian kan raffa, bukan eyke, wakakakkaa****

**Naomi Kanzaki : aahhhh, siapa yg jadian sama dia, ga mau, g sudi =3= (becanda yah) **

**Ninda : pacar asli aku? yg mana nih, banyak soalnya, wakakakakakaa  
><strong>

**HikariNdychan : hahahahaa, adegan cinderella nnati kita liat yah, bakalan ngikin sih kalo aku ngebayangin sasuke jadi kk tiri, wakakaka  
><strong>

**OYO LECHLIEZ : =_=" lagi kurang bisa update secepet dulu nih, maap yah...  
><strong>

**harappa : chapter kemaren emang nguras emosi, soalnya yg bikin juga lagi emosi sama bossnya, wakakkakakaa**

**Ngga log-in : ngga, kita ga jadian, kita pacaran.. wkwkwkwkwkk, g akan long last deh kayaknya, males long last sama dia, XD  
><strong>

**meyrin kyuchan : PBJ apaan tuh?  
><strong>

**d3rin : hahahaa, semoga lancar jadi cinderella yah si sakuya, hahahaa**

**Bluremi : hahahaaa, fangirl ngambek, sumpah baru sekali ngalamin, tapi bagus dong, ityu artinya dia bisa mengeluarkan ekspresinya :D salut kok sama dia ^^**

**Yoo : gi-gigit? silahkan gigit akuu! *nyibak rambut* *nyodorin leher*  
><strong>

**Poetrie-chan : another congrats, hehehee, makasih yaaa :D  
><strong>

**FelsonSpitfire : baru mampir ke kotak review? gimanaa siihh, ga mau maafin! keterlaluan kamu ezperansa *buang muka ala telenovela***

**Doremi saku-chan : chapter ini panjang ngga yah? ._.**

**Virtual Sister : hahahaa, ucapanmu dewasa sekali kisanaak *bicara ala tutur tinular*  
><strong>

**miku chan : Itachi memang selalu baiikk :D  
><strong>

**Mey Hanazaki : iyaaa, sakura disini emang jujur bgt, kayak aku, nyahahahahaa**

**Kim Na Na : iyaaa, aku sering kena kejahilannya =3=  
><strong>

**Defbra Ino d' MixXenea : oh sebutan panda masih ada doong XD  
><strong>

**Pah : konflik baru? emang iya yah? ._.a  
><strong>

**Wakamiya Hikaru No Login : dibilang jangan lama2 update maunya kita sih kayak gitu, cuma apa boleh buat, waktu berlalu begitu cepat *g nyambung*  
><strong>

**Ran Murasaki SS : chp ini balik kok :D  
><strong>

**Bembi : eehh? beneran? *jadi malu* hehehee, kenapa baru review sekarang? kalo dari kemaren mungkin aku yg jadian sama kamu, nyahahaha  
><strong>

**pokotanyaro : ahahhaaa, Rino... apa kabarnya anak itu? kenapa jarang nongol? aku kangen, suruh dia nongol dooong =3= sakura ngga kepribadian ganda kok :D  
><strong>

**sasusaku lover : hahaha, bisalah... dia kan manusia juga =3=  
><strong>

**Vincy Raviella De Mitchell : =3=, maap g bisa kilat cyiiinn**

**Aiko Furizawa : sakuya-gaara pasti kita bikin sweet :D  
><strong>

**Kikyo Fujikazu : hehehe iya makasih yooo :D  
><strong>

**nininisasasa : nanti aja yah, PP (pajak putus) wakakakakaa  
><strong>

**Karasu Uchiha : eehh? ampun deh g sadar aku review udah 700 =="**

**Chadeschan : hahahahaa, judulnya babon pembawa berkah XD nyahahahahaa  
><strong>

**YuuKina ScarJou : ngga kok, sakura ngga berkepribadian ganda :D kok pada mikir gitu yah? ._.**

**uchihaiykha : iyaaa, aku juga suka sakura yg meledak2 gini :D**

**Saqee-chan : chp depan shikaino banyak kok :D**

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF : heheheee, para guru dateng ngebuat kaget yah XD makasih doanya yaaah *kecups*  
><strong>

**Aoi Ciel : aku sudah sembuh kooook, terapi juga udah selesai, hehehehe sakit sih masih, apalagi gusi ini, ngeselin bgt, bikin emosi! *jadi curhat*  
><strong>

**annonymous99 : terlalu sinetron bgt yah? hhmmm, g tau deh, g pernah nntn sinetron sih =="  
><strong>

**kelinci kecil : iyaaa, ini dibikin balik kok**

**Hoshi Yukinua : siip, ini updateannya :D**

**Unyu2 : judulnya... "cintaku berakhir di FFN" ? hahahahahahaaa  
><strong>

**Yukannee : jahahahaa, cieeee anak gahoool nongkrongnya di sepel elepen XD  
><strong>

**Nona Kirana : maafkan saya nona kirana, kami lagi sibuk ngurus sesuatu jadi susah untuk ngetik fict nya =="  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun perlahan datang. Akhirnya Naruto dan Karin memutuskan untuk menahan Hinata di taman sebelum kembali ke mansion. Saat mereka kembali, Orochimaru menyambut mereka di depan mansion dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan… ehm, bagi Naruto dan Karin, Orochimaru memang tercipta dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi percayalah, hati Orochimaru itu menjadi selembut kapas kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hinata reflek memundurkan tubuhnya berlindung di belakang Karin saat Orochimaru muncul membukakan pintu. Sepertinya gadis itu trauma oleh sikap Orochimaru saat pertama kali mereka bertemu tadi pagi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dari pulang sekolah tadi Sasuke terus mengurung di kamarnya?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada datar.

"…" Naruto dan Karin saling menunggu siapa duluan yang akan menjawab. Karena tidak ada yang berani menjawab, Orochimaru mengangkat dagunya beberapa derajat seolah tidak suka menunggu lama-lama. Mengetahui gerakan tubuh pelatih yang hanya mau melatih Sasuke itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Ada masalah besar, Orochimaru-sensei," jawab Naruto.

Orochimaru menggeser tubuhnya agar anak didik teman-temannya ini bisa memasuki mansion mereka. Saat mereka menuju ruang tamu, betapa kagetnya Hinata melihat Neji dan Shikamaru sudah kembali saling tegur. Bahkan saat ini mereka sedang saling ejek, di tambah Ino yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka memasang wajah murung. Sedangkan para pelatih _elite assassin_ sedang saling bentak… Jiraiya dan Tsunade lebih tepatnya, kalau Kakashi… dia asik tiduran di sofa yang panjang.

"Si teme itu, masih megurung diri?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya ketika tidak melihat penampakan Sasuke di sana.

"Berikan aku kunci cadangannya," pinta Orochimaru pada Karin.

"Ah, sebentar aku ambilkan di kamarku," jawab Karin yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Begitu kunci kamar Sasuke ketemu Karin langsung megambilnya dari laci dan kembali ke tempat Orochimaru.

"Ini," Karin memberikan kunci pada Orochimaru.

"Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran sedikit," ucap Orochimaru pelan. Saat Orochimaru berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, Tsunade dan Jiraiya saling tatap dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"…"

Itachi terdiam di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Diketuk dan di panggil nama Sakura berkali-kali olehnya namun Sakura tidak menjawab. Kemudian datang Gaara menepuk pundak Itachi, membuat Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan," ucap Gaara.

Gaara membawa Itachi ke kamarnya, begitu merasa aman dan tidak ada yang menguping Gaara mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi. Dari kejadian Sakura dan Sasuke di perpustakaan sampai kejadian di atap, dimana Sakura bersikap sangat berbeda. Mendengar cerita dari Gaara, ekspresi Itachi berubah, sejak kapan Sakura bisa meledak-ledak seperti itu?

"Jadi itu alasan Sakura mengurung dirinya di kamar?" gumam Itachi.

"Menurutku, Sasuke-san tidak marah pada Sakura-san," ucap Gaara yang membuat Itachi meliriknya, "Karena saat Sakura-san mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, aku melihat sekilas eskpresi Sasuke-san yang terlihat pilu… seolah kasihan oleh kondisi Sakura-san."

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau ini ahli dalam menganalisa seseorang," jawab Itachi tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku berpikir untuk mempertemukan Sakura-san dan Sasuke-san kembali, mereka berdua masih sangat saling mencintai."

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu," jawab Itachi, "Sudah waktunya Sakura kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada."

"Apa Itachi-san akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, menurutmu demi siapa aku seperti ini, dan berapa lama aku menunggu agar kedua adikku yang manis itu bersatu?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil saat melihat Itachi dengan percaya diri berkata seperti itu sambil melangkah keluar. Sekilas Gaara teringat sosok Sakuya yang memintanya untuk menjaga Sakura. Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil bersender di meja, "Ternyata kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura-san, dia akan menjadi semanis itu."

.

.

Terdengar suara kunci dan pintu terbuka. Orochimaru memasuki kamar murid kesayangannya itu dengan wajah dingin. Saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini sangat kacau, Orochimaru hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kasihan. Tapi Orochimaru tidak bisa memanjakan Sasuke dan mengucapkan kata-kata lembut, akhirnya Orochimaru mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang tadi tergeletak di lantai dengan tatapan kosong, kondisi kamarnya pun sangat berantakan. Saat Orochimaru mengangkat Sasuke dan membantingnya ke kasur, Orochimaru mencengkran kerah Sasuke.

"Ini bukan seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal," geram Orochimaru.

_**PLAAK!**_

"Sadarlah."

Tamparan yang lumayan keras membuat Sasuke menatap gurunya itu, "Sensei… apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar, "Sakura… walaupun aku tahu dia bercinta dengan pria lain… aku tidak marah padanya… aku justru kasihan padanya, saat ini… Sakura pasti sangat merasa bersalah dan merasa tidak pantas berada di sisiku lagi."

"Kalau begitu, buat dia merasa pantas," jawab Orochimaru singkat.

"… caranya?"

"Kau yang paling tahu akan hal itu, paksa dia, bersihkan tubuhnya dari laki-laki lain itu," jawab Orochimaru sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini mematung.

Setelah sadar apa maksud dari gurunya itu, Sasuke memasang wajah yang terlihat sangat yakin akan keputusan yang baru saja dia dapatkan itu. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil jaketnya yang berwarna hitam, saat keluar kamar dia melihat semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Bukankah sensei ingin bertemu Sakura," jawab Sasuke yang membuat satu ruangan tercengang, "Dobe, ikut aku, kau yang tahu dimana dia berada."

Naruto menyengir dan langsung bergerak, "Siaapp!"

"Sasuke! Kau akan menjemput Sakura?" tanya Karin.

"Akhirnya papa-kun menjemput mama-chan?"

"_Go_ Sasuke! Aku yakin kau bisa meyakinkan Sakura," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, asal jangan sampai kau buat Sakura tidak bisa jalan sampai seminggu," ledek Neji.

"Kalian cari mati ya?" geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Jiraiya merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah benda yang membuat Naruto memerah karena tidak sengaja melihatnya, "Ini condom, hadiah dariku dan Kakashi."

Begitu Sasuke melirik Kakashi, dia sedang memberikan tanda 'v' pada Sasuke, "Dasar kalian, ayo dobe kita berangkat."

Saat Naruto mendengar Sasuke kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan dobe, Naruto tersenyum karena akhirnya Sasuke kembali pada sosok Sasuke yang asli. Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran semua orang kecuali Hinata. gadis itu yang dari tadi hanya diam merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Sasuke, dia merasa Sasuke seperti akan melakukan hal yang buruk.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di depan rumah kediaman _white organization_. Dengan Naruto yang menyetir, dia menempelkan kepalanya di stir mobil, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, teme?"

"Ada di kamar yang mana dia?"

"Sebelah kanan, jendela nomor tiga," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Naruto hanya menunggu sambil tersenyum karena melihat Sasuke yang sangat pecaya diri itu, entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Orochimaru pada Sasuke, saat ini Naruto merasa berterima kasih pada gurunya yang sangat dingin itu karena sudah memberi Sasuke kepercayaan diri kembali.

Saat Sasuke memasuki gerbang rumah itu, ada beberapa jebakan yang di luar dugaan, namun insting Sasuke sangat kuat sehingga dia berhasil menghindari tombak-tombak yang tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan tanah. Sasuke menekan bel, dan pintu langsung terbuka. Sosok laki-laki berambut merah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasori.

"Menjemput tuan putriku, keberatan?"

Sosori merubah ekspresinya menjadi sinis, "Kau membuatnya menangis."

"Dan apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Sasori agar bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kebahagiaannya!" bentak Sasori.

"Dan kau pikir kau tahu? Kau baru saja beberapa minggu bersama dengannya."

"Kau salah… aku…"

"Sasuke?" panggilan Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar Sakura membuat Sasori menghentikan ucapannya. Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Masih bertindak ceroboh, masuk markasku tanpa waspada?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerangku," ujar Sasuke.

"Hemm, dia ada di dalam," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk ke belakang pintu, "Sedikit lagi, aku akan mendapatkan informasi yang dari dulu kita cari," melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit kaget, Itachi menambahkan, "Sakura yang memberi tahuku kalau tujuan kita sama, kalau sudah dapat informasinya-" Itachi melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sasuke, "- aku ingin kita kerja sama."

Sasuke terdiam sambil memandangi tangan Itachi yang mengajak berjabat, "Atas dasar apa kau percaya kalau aku mau bekerja sama dengan kalian?"

"Percaya padaku, kau butuh kekuatan kami, saat festival sekolah… akan terjadi peperangan besar yang sudah di rencanakan oleh pihak 'dia'."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi begini? Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mencariku dan Sakura!" bentak Sasuke.

"Pertama, aku mempunyai informan yang sangat lihai… aku tidak mencarimu dan Sakura karena aku pikir, kalian akan aman kalau di rumah, aku tidak mau kalian terlibat hal ini."

"Tinggal di rumah kau bilang! Mana bisa kami tinggal di sana! Banyak kelompok mereka yang datang ke sana! Kau pikir kami bahagia? Kau pikir-"

"Maaf," potong Itachi, "Maafkan aku… aku tahu dengan meminta maaf aku tidak akan bisa mengembalikan suasana kita yang seperti dulu, tapi tolong izinkan aku bekerja sama dengan tim-mu."

"…" Sasuke terdiam, melihat sorot mata Itachi yang menunjukan keseriusan, sorot mata yang pernah Sasuke lihat saat mereka kecil, saat Itachi membantu ayahnya untuk menganalisa grafik saham yang membuat beberapa perusahaan bangkrut, "Akan kupikirkan."

Itachi tersenyum dan menyingkir agar Sasuke dapat berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sakura, "Pelan-pelan, dia masih dalam keadaan _down_."

"Hn."

Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, saat pintu di buka Sasuke melihat kondisi Sakura yang masih termenung di atas kasur, entah berapa lama wanitanya itu menangis. Sasuke menghampirinya dan mengelus kepala Sakura, sehingga wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, saat dia melihat sosok Sasuke, mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Sa-Sasuke kun? Ke-ke-kenapa ada di sini?"

"Ssshhh, jangan takut," bisik Sasuke pelan sambil menyentuh pipinya, "Aku ke sini, untuk menjemputmu."

Mata Sakura kembali terbelalak, "Ti-tidak… tidak… aku tidak bisa… aku…"

"Itu akan kita bicarakan di mansion, sekarang kau ikut aku pulang," ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Tidak mau… aku tidak bisa menampakkan wajahku pada mereka, aku- kyaaaaaa!" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan meletakannya di pundak kanannya, "Sasuke kun! Tu-turunkan akuuu!"

Sasuke keluar dan melewati Itachi, "Nii-san," panggil Sasuke yang membuat Itachi terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan nii-san bernada ramah, "Aku akan memberi jawaban secepatnya."

"Hm, kutunggu," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"I-Itachi-nii! Itachi-nii tolong akuuuu!"

"Maaf Cherry, ini demi kebaikan kalian," tolak Itachi tersenyum sedikit jahil.

"Itachi-nii! aku benci Itachi-niii!" jerit Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah benar-benar hilang, Sasori menatap Itachi dengan tatapan seolah Itachi itu adalah musuhnya, "Ada apa?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori.

"Aku pikir kau bisa membuat Sakura bahagia," ujar Sasori.

"Tidak, yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hanya Sasuke, percayalah."

"Aku…"

"Jangan khawatir, sepupumu itu akan baik-baik saja, aku menghormatimu sebagai sepupu Sakura, makanya aku mengajakmu bergabung, Sasori… tapi kalau sampai kau mencampuri hubungan mereka, aku tidak akan lagi menghormatimu," ucap Iatchi.

"…" Sasori terdiam dan mematung, sejak kapan Itachi tahu kalau Sasori, Gaara dan Sakura masih ada hubungan saudara?

.

.

"Turuuunkaaan akuu! Sasuke kuun!"

**BRRUK**

Sasuke memasukkan Sakura ke mobil di bagian belakang, terpaksa dirinya juga harus ikut duduk di belakang, mencegah Sakura memberontak, dan kemungkinan yang lebih parah lagi kalau tiba-tiba Sakura membuka pintu dan lompat di tengah jalan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sakura-chaaaan!"

"Na-Naruto…"

"Cepat jalan," perintah Sasuke.

Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menginjak gas, dengan kecepatan yang tinggi membuat mereka lebih cepat sampai di mansion. Saat mereka sudah berhenti di depan pintu, Sakura merasa sangat grogi untuk bertemu dengan yang lain. Makanya dia hanya diam tidak bergerak di tempat.

"Ayo turun," ajak Sasuke.

"Ti-Tidak mau…" tolak Sakura pelan.

"Ck!" Sasuke mendecih dan langsung menggedong tubuh Sakura… lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Sa-Sasuke kuuun! Tidak mauu…. Aku takut masuk ke dalaaam…"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan protesan dari Sakura. Dia terus berjalan sambil membawa tubuh Sakura di pundaknya melewati para _elite assassin_ dan guru-gurunya dengan santai. Bahkan Sakura tidak sempat mengucapkan salam pada mereka karena Sasuke langsung membawanya ke kamar. Sakura hanya terus memprotes dan yang lain hanya bisa melihat dengan wajah kasihan pada Sakura.

"Berjuanglah, Sakura," gumam Karin dengan senyum anehnya.

Begitu kamar di kunci oleh Sasuke, dia membanting tubuh Sakura ke kasurnya yang mepuk itu. Lalu Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura, membuat Sakura makin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ka-ka-kau mau apa… Sasuke kun?"

"Katakan padaku… apa kau menyukai laki-laki itu?"

Tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang Sasuke maksud dari kata laki-laki itu Sakura sudah paham, "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Deidar-"

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku!" bentak Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasuke benar-benar menyeramkan. Perasaan cemburu yang berhasil Sasuke singkirkan kini muncul kembali. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang marah, Sakura berhenti bergerak bahkan tidak mengucapkan satu kata sama sekali.

"Kau tahu.. aku membencimu, kau mengkhianatiku dan aku ingin membunuhmu," geram Sasuke sambil menjambak pelan rambut Sakura, kemudian dia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, "Andai saja aku bisa melakukan semua itu… tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membencimu, walaupun kau sudah mengkhianatiku… jangankan membunuhmu, membencimu saja aku tidak sanggup."

Sakura menangis mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dia sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal, andai saja dia tidak terjatuh dalam ucapan Hinata, andai saja dia tidak memutuskan untuk pergi dari mansion, dan andai saja malam itu dia tidak mabuk. Semua tidak akan seperti ini.

"Sasuke… kun… maaf~ maafkan aku~" ucap Sakura yang kini berada dalam kuasa Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menangis, memang hanya itu yang kini bisa dia lakukan. Menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah sangat kelewatan, dan Sakura sendiri tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu saja," ucap Sasuke. Dan Sakura sudah tahu akan hal itu, "Kau harus di hukum."

"Eh?"

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan panas dan memaksa Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya agar dia bisa memasukkan lidahnya. Sakura sedikit berontak, dia belum bisa melakukan hal ini dengan Sasuke karena dia masih merasa kotor.

"Nggmmpphh!"

Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga ciuman mereka terlepas, "Sa-Sasuke kun, maaf… aku… aku tidak bisa."

"… kenapa?"

"Aku… aku kotor, malam itu aku tidak yakin kalau Dei- dia mengeluarkannya dimana…"

"Sakura…. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, apa saat itu kau menikmatinya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menikmatinya sama sekali, walaupun aku… saat itu aku membayangkan sosokmu, tapi aku tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. Aku merasa sangat hina, makanya aku tidak berani kembali ke si-" ucapan Sakura terputus karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Syukurlah," gumam Sasuke kecil.

"Sa… Sasuke kun?"

"Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah hukumanmu," sambung Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Tanpa izin dari Sakura, Sasuke membuka baju wanita itu dan menyerangnya. Menjilati setiap lekuk dari tubuh Sakura. Karena dirinya masih merasa kotor, maka Sakura hanya bisa berusaha untuk berontak dan berteriak. Sakura merasa tidak untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Tidak! Sasuke kun jangan! Aku mohon~"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura. Makin Sakura berontak, makin jadi pula Sasuke menjamah tubuhnya. Saat kait bra Sakura sudah terlepas, Sasuke langsung melahap salah satu buah dada Sakura yang sudah mengeras, walaupun Sakura berkata tidak, namun tubuhnya sangat merindukan sentuhan dari Sasuke, sentuhan yang selama ini dia harapkan.

Sasuke sendiri hampir gelap mata, karena sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak melakukan hubungan sex dengan Sakura. Sasuke melepas semua pakaian Sakura kemudian langsung menjilat area sensitive Sakura, membuat Sakura makin teriak dengan desahan di sela-sela teriakannya itu.

"Aahahhh! Nghh~ Sa-Sasukeee kuunhh~" Sakura sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya sampai-sampai yang ada di luar dapat mendengarnya. Karena sudah tahu akan terjadi seperti ini, Neji memasangkan headset pada Sakuya agar tidak mendengar desahan Sakura yang berisik itu.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang memakai headset ini?" tanya Sakuya pada Ino yang kini wajahnya tengah memerah.

**PRAANG.**

"…"

Suara pecahan yang terjadi di dalam kamar membuat Ino menoleh, dan Shikamaru berkata, "Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak berantem kok."

Saat ini Sakura sudah dalam posisi membungkuk dan tubuhnya bersender di pinggir kasur, mencengkram seprai sekuat tenaga karena saat ini Sasuke sedang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di dalam lorong Sakura.

"Aaahh! Nggghhh~ Sa-Sasukee hyaaa~ hen…tikaaaaan~ aaaahh~"

Sasuke makin mempecepat gerakannya, tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang sudah beberapa kali mencapai klimaksnya. Saat ini Sasuke sudah merasakan dirinya akan klimaks, dan Sakura merasa kejantanan Sasuke makin memanjang dan mengeras, menusuk spot Sakura dengan tepat.

"Aaaahhhh~ aaannggghhhh~ Sa-Sas~ uke kuunnhh~ aaahhhhnnggggg~"

"Hahhh~ hahh~ uugh!" dorongan terakhir Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam rahim Sakura. Membuat Sakura mendesah panjang akibat semprotan cairan itu.

"Hah… hah… Sasuke~ kun~ maafkan… aku~"

"Masih belum," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan kejantanannya dan memeluk Sakura di atas tempat tidur, "Sekarang istirahatlah, besok kau akan lebih lelah lagi."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, "Itu namanya kau memperkosaku," ucap Sakura dengan nafas yang masih tidak beraturan.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan terus melakukannya sampai bayanganmu tentang dia hilang, sampai kau tidak lagi memikirkan tentang malam itu, aku tidak peduli kau menjerit dan menangis, aku akan terus melakukannya sampai dirimu hanya penuh olehku," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura.

"Apa… kau akan makin mengurungku juga?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pilu.

"Ya, aku akan makin mengurungmu seperti burung yang berada di sangkarnya, aku akan membuatmu candu akan tubuhku, itulah hukumanmu," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban Sasuke, memang ini semua adalah salahnya dan dia menerima semua hukuman dari Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura rela terus di kurung oleh Sasuke. Saat ini Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, Sakura bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk tidak akan lagi meninggalkan Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu~ percayalah," ucap Sakura pelan.

"…" Sasuke terdiam, ingin sekali dia menjawab dan berkata 'aku juga mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun', tapi saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, antara senang karena Sakura sudah kembali ke pelukannya dan marah. Karena saat bercinta tadi, Sasuke merasa Sakura masih memikirkan kejadian di saat dia bercinta dengan Deidara.

Cemburu… Sasuke sangat cemburu hingga ingin membunuh Deidara sekarang juga. Tapi hal itu akan dia undur sampai urusan mereka semua selesai, dan Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa Deidara… pasti akan mati di tangannya.

.

.

"…"

"Sudah selesai?"

"Tiba-tiba sepi."

Semua yang berada di ruang tamu saling tukar pandang dan Neji melepas headset yang Sakuya pakai. Sementara Tsunade melirik Orochimaru dengan tatapan curiga. Kemudian Tsunade menyeringai dan menghampiri Orochimaru.

"Apa yang kau usulkan pada murid kesayanganmu itu, eh?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Orochimaru dingin.

"Tentu saja urusanku, Sakura itu akan jadi anak didikku nanti!"

"Aku menyuruhnya melakukan apa yang kulakukan padamu saat kau dan Jiraiya berciuman dalam keadaan mabuk," jawab Orochimaru lagi dengan santai dan membuat Tsunade memerah.

"O-Oh begitu…"

Mendengar jawaban Orochimaru, semua _elite assassin_ menganga tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya yang terkenal dingin itu, kecuali Hinata, Ino dan Sakuya karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Lalu Naruto dan Karin lah yang paling bersemangat bertanya.

"HEEEHHH! Tsunade-senseeeiii?" ucap Karin.

"Dan Orochimaru-senseeeii! kalian…"

"Hei hei, tidak sopan, begitu-begitu Orochi-kun ini manusia juga loh yang mempunyai perasaan," ujar Jiraiya.

Mendengar ucapan jiraiya mereka makin menganga, bagaimana mungkin bisa seorang Orochimaru dan Tsunade menjadi sepasang kekasih, apalagi mereka tidak keliahatan sama sekali kalau terjadi hubungan mesra diantara mereka. Dengan cekatan, para _elite assassin_ membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Apa kalian percaya?" tanya Neji.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin, aku pikir Tsunade-sensei akan bersama Jiraiya-sensei," jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh, tapi kalau di ingat-ingat Orochimaru-sensei kadang menatap lembut Tsunade-sensei loh," ujar Karin.

"Karin, kau membuatku merinding," kata Naruto yang membayangkan wajah Orochimaru tersenyum lembut.

"Anu, kalian membahas apa? Sakuya ingin tahu."

"Percuma, kamu tidak akan mengerti Sakuya," ujar Ino yang hanya senyum-senyum mendengar teman-temannya berdiskusi.

"Anak yang tidak mengenal cinta tidak akan mengerti," ledek Neji.

Saat Neji meledek Sakuya, terlintas wajah Gaara di pikiran Sakuya dan itu membuat Sakuya memerah tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, namun reaksi Sakuya di dsadari oleh yang lainnya.

"Haaahhh! Sakuyaaaa, kau sedang jatuh cintaaaa?" tanya Karin heboh.

"Eh? Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan… Sakuya tidak suka de-dengan hal seperti itu!"

"Jawaban yang berbeda degan reaksinyaaa!" ejek Naruto, "Katakan padaku siapa orangnya."

"Kita seleksi dulu, pantas atau tidak dengan Sakuya," usul Shikamaru.

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah pacaran?" tebak Ino.

"TIDAK! BUKAAAAN!" jerit Sakuya dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aaiiiihh~ wajahmu memeraah, lucu sekaliii," Neji makin meledek sambil memeluk Sakuya.

"Tidak! Sakuya tidak menyukai si panda! Enak sajaaa!" teriak Sakuya yang membuat semuanya terdiam heran.

"Panda?" tanya Ino dan Sakuya menutup mulutnya dengan reflek.

"AAHHH!" Naruto teriak karena menyadari siapa yang di maksud oleh Sakuya dengan sebutan panda itu, "Kau menyukai Gaara, Sakuya?"

Wajah Sakuya sukses memerah karena ucapan Naruto yang langsung menusuk hatinya.

"TIDAAAAAAK! SAKUYA TIDAK SUKA PADA ORANG YANG ANEH DAN SOK BAIK ITU!"

"Tenang, aku akan menyelidik dia, baik atau tidaknya untukmu," ujar Ino.

"Tidak, Sakuya belum pantas pacaran," tolak Neji.

"Kakak yang protektif, eh?" ledek Karin.

Mendengar suara tawa elite assassin yang entah bagaimana suasananya mulai mencair dari pada kemarin, para pelatih hanya tersenyum lega melihat anak didik mereka kembali rukun. Dan satu suara membuat semua menoleh pada seseorang yang kini tengah tertawa kencang.

"Hahahahahahaha," menyadari semua memandanginya, Hinata menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya karena tertawa itu, "Maaf, aku lancang tertawa, tapi hubungan kalian lucu sekali."

Ino dan Karin tersenyum pada Hinata, "Akhirnya kau menunjukkan ekspresimu yang sebenarnya," ujar Ino.

"Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tunjukan sifat aslimu pada kami," usul Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada mereka, "Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih sudah memaafkanku, walaupun aku tahu ada beberapa yang tidak bisa memaafkanku," ujar Hinata sambil menatap Neji.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberi tahu kalian sesuatu," lanjut Hinata, "Ini ada hubungannya dengan balas dendam Sasuke dan Sakura."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Kakashi yang dari tadi membaca novel dengan santai mulai bereaksi, "Aku akan memberi tahu kalian hal sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, tapi nanti saat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah selesai menyelesaikan urusan mereka."

"Wah, akhirnya mau membuka mulut juga, obake-neesan," ujar Sakuya sambil menyengir.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, aku tidak suka," tegur Hinata dengan gaya ala tuan putrinya.

"Weee, Sakuya tetap tidak mau akur denganmu."

Melihat Hinata yang sedikit sudah mulai diterima oleh elite assassin, para pelatih pun menghela nafas lega. Kecuali Kakashi yang dari tadi menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, menyadari dirinya sedang di tatap seperti itu Hinata menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat sulit di artikan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : chapter ini masih pendek? duh maaf ya plotnya emang cuma segini =="**

**warning chapter depan akan ada adegan lemon yg sangat keras, jadi anak kecil jangan baca yah, baca sih gpp, tapi g nanggung resikonya :p**

**typo pasti banyak bgt di chapter ini, maaf ya... semoga masih bisa dinikmati... =="  
><strong>

**dan raffa sekarang lagi ada di arab, kawin sama onta, wakakakkaaa, jadi udpatenya ngga janji yaaah :D**

**V3Yagami**


	17. Chapter 17

**MAAF MAAF MAAF MAAF MAAF DAN MAAF  
><strong>

**hanya itu yang bisa saya ucapkan atas keterlambatan fict ini :(  
><strong>

**saya benar-benar sibuk, sebenarnya saya juga ngga mau sibuk begini, capek loh... kalau bisa saya teriak di atas patung liberty saya teriak deh :(  
><strong>

**dan saya hanya bisa berhadapan dengan fict ini saat malam pulang kerja, kadang saya lupa membuka laptop karena terlalu lelah :(  
><strong>

**dan ini berkat saya nyicil, jadi selesailah chapter ini  
><strong>

**Fitri semoga chapter 18 bisa kamu perbaiki ya, aku merasa ngga maksimal di chapter ini, maaf juga jarang hubungin kamu :(  
><strong>

**dan untuk para reader, maaf ya sudah menunggu lama :(  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"Hemmm, jadi mereka tidak waspada dengan sekitarnya ya," ucap sesosok pria yang memakai suit formal sambil memegang segelas _red wine_ di tangan kanannya.

"Ya, dan juga… sepertinya dia akan berbalik berpihak pada _elite assassin_."

"Hahaha, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun, karena dia hanyalah alat untukku."

"Selanjutnya, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Terus awasi mereka, kita akan bergerak saat mereka benar-benar lengah."

"Baik," setelah menjawab, orang yang tadi menghadap bos besar yang terlihat gagah ini pergi meninggalkan ruangan besar yang di penuhi oleh ukiran-ukiran dan patung hewan yang sudah dikeringkan.

Setelah orang yang tadi keluar, sosok bos besar ini menggeram dan menggenggam gelas yang dia pegang itu dengan kencang, sehingga gelas itu pecah dengan mudahnya, "Jangan pikir kalian menang karena sudah menghabisi anak buahku, bocah-bocah sialan!"

.

.

"Ngghhh~"

Suara erangan dan desahan terdengar di dalam kamar yang terlihat sangat berantakan itu. Sosok laki-laki yang menguasai permainan cinta di atas kasur itu terlihat sangat membara, seakan tidak membiarkan sang wanita beristirahat untuk sebentar saja. Sasuke terus menerus mengulum bibir Sakura sampai bibir wanita itu memerah. Gerakan yang kini dia ciptakan membuat Sakura tidak bisa menguasai tubuhnya yang menerima kenikmatan yang tiada henti itu.

"Aahh~ Aaaahhhh! Aannnghhhh! Sa-sukeeee~ aaaanghh~"

"Uuugh~ aahh!"

Dorongan terakhir berhasil membuat kedua orang itu mencapai klimaksnya. Ini sudah ke lima kalinya Sakura klimaks dan ke tiga kalinya Sasuke klimaks. Saat Sakura akan istirahat, Sasuke tidak membiarkannya. Laki-laki yang kini kembali mencium kekasihnya itu membuat Sakura sedikit berontak.

"Sasuke kun! Sudah~ cukuuup~ maafkan aku… aku le- Hyaaa~ aaaahhhnnn~"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan cara menjilat kewanitaan Sakura dengan gerakan lidah yang cepat dan dorongan lidahnya. Sehingga membuat Sakura kembali klimaks, "Hyaaaa~ aaaahahhnnnn! Ngghhhhh~"

Melihat Sakura yang menangis karena lelah, Sasuke mengelus kepala wanita itu dan mengecup keningnya, "Hukuman ini belum berakhir, sekarang istirahatlah, lain kali kita akan lanjutkan lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura… walaupun dia merasa sangat lelah atas perlakuan Sasuke tapi dia masih bisa merasa nyaman di dalam dekapan laki-laki yang bertubuh atletis itu. Perlahan Sakura memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terbangun dan terus membelai rambut Sakura helai demi helai.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak menyukai perlakuannya saat bercinta tadi, ketika dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura yang baru saja klimaks, Sasuke masih saja terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tapi ini adalah hukuman untuk Sakura yang sudah bercinta dengan laki-laki lain. Dan sebenrnya ada satu hal yang ingin Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura, namun ini bukan saat yang tepat, lagi pula kalau tanpa seizin Sakura… itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat hina.

Pagi hari kembali tiba, Sasuke yang sudah selesai mandi dan kini hanya memakai handuk yang berbentuk piyama itu duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih tertidur. Handuk kering terletak di atas kepalanya, kini rambut yang biasanya terlihat seperti pantat ayam itu menurun karena basah. Sambil termenung, Sasuke teringat kata-kata Itachi dulu tentang jati diri Sakura, dimana kalau saat marah Sakura seperti manusia yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

"Ngh~" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, "Sasuke kun? Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 9, cepat bangun dan siap-siap," ucap Sasuke sambil menyibak pelan rambut Sakura.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk hari ini," ucap Sakura yang bangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk lengan Sasuke, "Akhirnya aku akan dilatih oleh Tsunade-sensei."

Entah harus bangga atau khawatir, yang jelas saat ini Sasuke hanya bisa mendukung apa yang Sakura mau, "Makanya siap-siap, cepat mandi," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Sudah tiga hari sejak pulangnya Sakura ke mansion ini dan selama tiga hari juga Sakura tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Sakura tidak keluar karena semua sudah tahu jawabannya, dan hal ini sudah di prediksikan oleh _elite assassin_. Setelah Sakura selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans pendek dan kaos putih, dia mengikuti Sasuke yang juga berpakaian santai seperti Sakura, dia hanya memakai celana selutut dan kaos hitam.

Mereka berjalan ke ruangan bawah tanah, saat mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan itu Sakura melihat ada Kyo yang sedang duduk di depan pintu.

"Kyoooo!" panggil Sakura riang, dan ketika Kyo menoleh, anjing itu berlari dan menerkam Sakura dengan pantat yang tanpa buntutnya itu bergoyang-goyang, "Hahahaha, iya aku juga kangen sama kamu."

Sasuke melirik sinis pada Kyo, namun Kyo sendiri tidak peduli dan terus menjilati wajah Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memisahkan mereka dengan paksa, "Sudah cukup! Ayo kita masuk," ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Sasuke kun… kau ini, masa cemburu pada anjing," ucap Sakura.

"Berisik," gerutu Sasuke pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, mata Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Ino dan Karin sedang adu fisik begitu pula dengan Sakuya dan Naruto, bahkan Hinata dan Kakashi pun ikut serta.

"Ino pertahankan lenganmu! Tahan serangan Karin!" terdengar bentakkan dari Tsunade yang mengawasi mereka.

"Naruto, jangan ragu untuk menyerang Sakuya, dan Sakuya jangan mengandalkan kecepatanmu untuk terus menghindar! Serang Naruto sekuat tenagamu!" kini Jiraiya yang berteriak.

"I-Ini…"

"Spesial training untuk mereka, para sensei tidak hanya memberikan pelatihan tentang cara menembak, mereka juga akan melatih kita semua agar bisa bertarung _one on one_ tanpa senjata," jelas Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang terpesona pada gerakan Ino yang sangat lincah.

"Baru tiga hari mereka berlatih… tapi Ino sudah sangat hebat," gumam Sakura.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melebihinya, Sakura," ucap Orochimaru yang datang dari belakang mereka berdua.

"O-Orochimaru-senseeeeiii!" jerit Sakura yang langsung memeluk gurunya itu.

"Senang kau sudah kembali, untung saja Sasuke berhasil membawamu, kalau tidak mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah kuberi hukuman."

Sakura hanya menyengir dan Sasuke membuang mukanya karena sedikit tidak rela melihat Sakura yang memeluk guru kesayangan mereka itu. Selama mereka dilatih, Orochimaru khusus melatih Sakura dan Sasuke. Begitu Tsunade melihat Orochimaru yang kini sedang mengarahkan gerakan Sakura, Tsunade menghampiri mereka.

"Aku pikir kau sudah sepakat kalau yang akan melatih Sakura adalah aku," ucap Tsunade pada Orochimaru.

"Tsunade-sensei!" seru Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk pelatihan khususmu, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku sangat siap dari dulu, hanya saja ada seseorang yang tidak mengizinkanku untuk ikut sera dalam _elite assassin_ ini," sindir Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, orang itu pasti anak didik seseorang yang sama-sama tidak peka perasaan wanita, hohohohoho," jawab Tsunade.

Mendengar Tsunade menyindirnya, Orochimaru melangkah mendekati Tsunade dan mengangkat dagu wanita itu "Kalau aku yang kau maksud, katakan saja langsung."

"Ya, memang itu kamu! Dan jangan mengambil alih jatahku untuk melatih Sakura," tantang Tsunade.

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

"…" Tsunade terdiam saat Orochimaru makin mendekatkan wajahnya sambil membelai rambut wanita yang ditakuti oleh Jiraiya kalau marah itu.

"Be-benar-benar seperti Sasuke ya Orochimru-sensei itu," gumam Ino dan Hinata tanpa mereka sadari satu sama lain.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari terlewati mereka berlatih bersama di ruang bawah tanah. Kini Karin makin kompak dengan Ino dan Hinata. sedangkan Sakura, kemampuan bertarungnya berbeda dari yang lain. Kalau yang lain lebih di fokuskan pada tembak menembak, Sakura di fokuskan untuk bertarung memakai pedang kayu. Sedangkan Sakuya sangat kompak dengan Naruto, karena mereka sama-sama gesit dan lincah.

Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke? Jangan di tanya karena mereka sudah ahlinya bertarung dan tembak hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka harus kembali pada aktivitas sehari-hari, yaitu sekolah.

"Aaahhh~ Sakuya malas sekolaaaah~" gerutu Sakuya yang meletakkan dagunya di meja makan.

"Jangan malas! Bisa-bisa kau bodoh seperti Naruto," tegur Karin yang sedang membuatkan saran pagi.

"Hey! Kalau aku bodoh aku tidak akan bisa memecahkan kode selama misi," protes Naruto sambil membuatkan jus untuk yang lain.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama Sasuke. Maksudnya, kamar dia dan Sasuke.

"Pagi mama-chan, hari ini Sakuya malas sekolah, boleh Sakuya tidur saja di sini?" izin Sakuya pada Sakura.

"Tidak boleh," Sasuke yang menjawab, "Bagaimana nanti kalau kau bodoh seperti Dobe."

"Kenapa selalu aku yang dijadikan contoh? Kenpa tidak Shikamaru atau neji!" protes Naruto sambil menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas satu persatu.

"Neji? Shikamaru? Mereka terlalu bagus untuk dibandingkan denganmu," ledek Sasuke.

Di saat Naruto sedang adu mulut kecil-kecilan dengan Sasuke, Sakura menghampiri Karin dan membantu Karin meletakkan omelet yang sudah selesai dibuat ke atas piring yang sudah di sediakan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin dengan suara pelan,

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Kamu pasti sudah tahu ceritanya kan, tentang kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke sini saat itu."

"Ya," jawab Karin, "Aku yakin Sasuke pasti memaafkanmu."

"Ya, dengan hukuman yang sangat menyakitkan," jawab Sakura dengan nada candaan.

"Hahaha, tapi syukurlah kalian sudah kembali seperti dulu, jujur aku sangat khawatir dengan hubungan kalian, aku benar-benar tidak mau hubungan kalian berakhir," jawab Karin dengan tatapan sedih yang tertuju pada omelet.

"Terima kasih, Karin… kamu benar-benar seperti kakakku, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, kamu begitu perhatian dan lembut, laki-laki yag menjadi pasangamu nanti akan sangat beruntung," ucap Sakura.

Ucapan Sakura membuat hati Karin sedikit pilu, bukan sosok kakak yang Karin harapkan dari Sakura. Karin ingin Sakura melihatnya sebagai wanita dewasa yang mencintainya, namun cinta terlarang ini tidak bisa Karin ungkapkan pada Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Karin hanya bisa menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang terseyum sambil menyuapi Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

Sering kali Karin berpikir andai saja dia terlahir sebagai laki-laki, sudah pasti dia akan dengan senang hati bersaing secara sehat dengan Sasuke. Saat Karin menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, ternyata Naruto dari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Karin.

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, suasana mereka sudah mulai mencair yang tadinya saling perang dingin kini terlihat Neji dan Shikamaru sudah kembali normal. Hanya saja Sakuya lah yang kini terlihat sangat lesu.

"Kau lesu kenapa?" tanya Neji sambil menyenderkan lengannya di atas kepala Sakuya.

"Huuuh~ Sakuya tidak mauuu~ Sakuya tidak mau jadi Cinderella~"

"Oohh, jadi itu yang kamu pikirkan dari tadi, tenang saja Sakuya, kamu cocok kok dengan Gaara," ledek Ino.

"Ino nee-samaaa!"

"Hahaha, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatmu dengan Gaara itu," sambung Shikamaru.

"Aaaa! Sakuya benci kaliaaaan!" teriak Sakuya sambil berlari meninggalkan yang lain di belakang.

"Kami juga mencintaimu!" sahut Neji.

"Hahaha, Sakuya itu, sama sekali tidak kelihatan ya kalau ternyata dia itu bisa membunuh orang dengan sadis," ucap Karin.

"Sekejam-kejamnya Sakuya, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari sosok seorang kakak," jawab Neji.

"Kau benar, lagi pula sepertinya Sakuya menyukai Gaara," sambung Naruto, "Wajahnya selalu memerah kalau kita meledeknya."

"Hah? Aku tidak akan setuju dia dengan si rambut merah itu!" protes Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin sambil melirik Sakura, dan Sakura hanya bisa diam, dia tidak mau terlalu banyak berkomentar tentang anggota _white organization_ saat ini.

"Apa perlu alasan untuk tidak setuju?" tanya Sasuke balik pada Karin dengan nada sinis.

"Ck! Tuan muda egois, kalau Sakuya menyukainya? Kita harus mendukungnya," jawab Karin.

"Jangan bahas itu ya," potong Sakura tiba-tiba, "Kita bahas yang lain saja, hehehe, oh iya pulang sekolah nanti kita akan latihan drama, kalian nonton ya."

"Oh ya? Aku pasti nonton," jawab Karin.

"Aku dan Shikamaru tidak bisa, maaf ya," ucap Ino.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, nanti saja aku melihat kalian saat pentas," ujar Neji.

"Kalian tidak seru, tapi yang penting Karin datang," ujar Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Sepulang sekolah di auditorium ya, jangan lupa," ucap Sakura yang dalam hatinya merasa lega percakapan tentang _white organization_ terputus.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, tidak selirikpun Sakura berani menatap Gaara. Sasuke benar-benar mengawasi Sakura supaya Sakura tidak lagi berhubungan dengan para _white organization_ tanpa seizinnya. Bahkan saat istirhat, Sasuke meminta tolong pada Karin agar mengawasi Sakura, tentu saja dengan Karin yang berpihak di Sakura. Karin memberi tahu Sakura kalau dirinya di minta tolong oleh Sasuke.

Sejak kejadian mengakunya Sakura pada Sasuke tentang hubungannya dengan Deidara, Sasuke menjadi lebih amat protektif pada Sakura. Dan Sakura tidak menyalahkan Sasuke atas sikapnya itu. Andai saja saat itu Sakura tidak memutuskan untuk kabur dari mansion, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan se was-was seperti saat ini.

Saat pulang sekolah, seluruh peserta drama berkumpul di auditorium untuk berlatih. Terlihat mereka yang sedang memegang masing-masing naskah dan posisi sesuai peran mereka.

"CINDERELLAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura dengan ala kakak tiri Cinderella yang kedua, "Tolong setrika gaunku untuk ke pesta dansa! Cepat ya!"

"Ba-baik kak…" jawab Sakuya yang benar-benar takut saat Sakura memainkan perannya dengn baik.

"Waw, Sakura memainkan perannya dengan baik," gumam Naruto yang duduk di samping Karin.

"Se-Seka-lian… gaun…ku… AARGGHHH! Aku berhenti! Adegan konyol begini mana bisa kumainkan!" gerutu Sasuke sambil membanting naskahnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apa kau ingin mengulang kelas seni mu, hah?" tanya sang guru yang dari tadi duduk manis bersila kaki.

"Tidak bisakah aku bertukar peran?"

"Ini sesuai dengan undian, dan sekarang mainkan peranmu, ayo!" jawab sang guru.

"Konyol! Aku tidak peduli lagi," geram Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan panggung.

"Uchiha!" teriakan guru tidak di dengarnya, Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan yang lainnya.

"Ehm… biar aku saja yang membujuknya," usul Sakura pada sang guru, ketika diberi izin pada guru, Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sakuya melirik Gaara yang sedang membaca naskahnya dengan serius, wajah Sakuya sedikit merona melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat serius dan menimbulkan kesan keren pada sosoknya yang sedang berdiri sambil bersender di tembok itu. Sedangkan Karin hanya termenung ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang mengejar Sasuke.

"Wajahmu itu jelek kalau merenung tahu," ucap Naruto yang menepuk kepala Karin.

"…" Karin hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Hhh, kita ini sama-sama patah hati ya," utar Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Karin, "Sama-sama menyukai orang yang sama, dan orang yang kita sukai itu adalah penyelamat kita."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu," gumam Karin pelan.

"Hehehehe, aku kagum loh padamu, kau wanita kuat dan tegar," ucap Naruto yang mengetahui kalau Karin saat ini tengah menangis karena bahu Karin yang sedikit gemetar, "Tidak apa menangis karena patah hati, menangis itu wajar, keluarkan saja."

Karin hanya terdiam dan makin menundukkan kepalanya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Karin yang terkenal tegas dan kuat itu bisa menangis karena cinta? Hanya Naruto yang tahu, karena saat ini mereka sama-sama merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara sedih karena tidak bisa memiliki orang yang mereka cintai dan bahagia karena melihat orang yang mereka cintai kini bisa bahagia bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

.

.

"Sasuke kuuun! Tunggu!" Sakura akhirnya bisa menggenggam lengan Sasuke, "Aku mohon kembalilah ke auditorium."

"Dan melakukan peran yang menggelikan itu? Tidak terima kasih."

Saat Sasuke akan melanjutkan langkahnya, Sakura menahan lengannya, "Tunggu! Aku mohon, Bantu kami agar acara ini sukses, ini adalah festival pertama untukku yang sudah lama aku impikan."

Melihat Sakura menahannya dengan tatapan memohon, Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah, baiklah! Jangan menatapku begitu… tapi ada satu syarat."

"?"

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam ruangan musik yang sudah tidak dikunjungi oleh orang-orang lagi. Saat masuk ke ruangan itu, Sasuke menarik leher Sakura dan menciumnya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan hukumanmu," bisik Sasuke.

"Tu-Tunggu Sasuke kun~ i-ini di sekolah!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura dengan panas namun berkesan lembut, Sakura pun tidak bisa membohongi tubuhnya yang merespon ciuman Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke minta, Sakura membuka mulutnya dan mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain lidah, tentu saja dengan senang hati Sasuke menerimanya.

Tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura agar tubuh wanitanya itu tidak terjatuh, sedangkan lengan Sakura kini sudah melingkar di leher Sasuke dan kaki Sakura sedikit menjijit, bahkan satu kaki dia angkat menandakan Sakura pun menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka dan tersenyum, "Kau menginginkannya?"

Sakura mengangguk malu dan Sasuke mulai membuka seragam Sakura. Sambil berciuman dengan panas, Sakura pun membuka kancing Sasuke satu persatu. Tidak sampai habis Sakura membuka karena mereka tidak mau terburu-buru saat selesai nanti.

"Sasuke kun~ di percepat saja, nanti ada yang datang," pinta Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sasuke.

Kembali berciuman, Sasuke meraba dada Sakura memakai tangan kanannya yang melingkar di punggung Sakura, dan tangan kirinya mulai mengangkat rok Sakura. Merasa celana dalam Sakura sudah basah, Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lorong Sakura.

"Aahhh~"

"Sssttt," Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura agar tidak mendesah kencang dengan cara menciumnya kembali.

Saat Sasuke memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya di lorong Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura mencapai klimaksnya, "Nggghhhh!"

"Cepat sekali?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berlutut di hadapan Sasuke, bingung dengan aksi Sakura akhirnya Sasuke hanya diam dan melihat apa yang wanitanya itu lakukan. Saat Sakura membuka resleting Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura tunggu! Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke kaget, karena setahu dia Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang suka melakukan _blow job_.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia meneruskan kegiatannya dan membebaskan kejantanan Sasuke yang kini sudah menegang. Sakura memijitnya pelan kemudian melirik Sasuke yang kini mendongakan kepalanya. Posisi mereka kini Sasuke yang bersender di tembok dan Sakura yang berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

Sakura tanpa ragu menjilat ujung kepala adik kecil Sasuke, dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke mendesah, "Aaahh~" mendengar Sasuke mendesah membuat Sakura bersemangat. Dan Sakura pun memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya sambil memainkan lidahnya di dalam dan memijit kejantanan Sasuke yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura memakai tangannya.

"Aaahh~ Sakuraa~" desah Sasuke sambil menjambak pelan rambut Sakura.

Memutar lidahnya di ujung kepala kejantanan Sasuke dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke makin menegang.

Sakura terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya sampai Sasuke menegangkan kedua pahanya, menandakan bahwa sedikit lagi Sasuke klimaks, "Sa-Sakura… lepaskaan~ aahh~"

Sakura tidak melepaskannya, Sakura tetap memaju mundurkan kepalanya sampai, "Aasshhhh! Aaaahhh~" Sasuke mengeluarkan cairnnya di dalam mulut Sakura, dan tanpa ragu Sakura langsung menelannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankan kamu bukan tipe yang suka melakukan-"

"Ini karena aku mencintaimu, kamu suka kan?" jawab Sakura dengan wajah polos, Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mencium keningnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Nah, lanjutannya setelah kita latihan ya," ujar Sakura sambil memasang kembali kancing seragam Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Sakura memakai jari-jarinya.

.

.

Di mansion, Hinata masih berlatih dengan Kakashi. Hanya mereka berdua yang berda di dalam ruangan itu karena saat ini Jiraiya sedang ber istirahat, kalau Orochimaru dan Tsunade? Jangan tanya dimana mereka berada kalau kalian tidak ingin mendengar adanya suara desahan yang hebat dari kamar tamu.

Hinata terus menerus menyerang Kakashi dengan gerakan-gerakan bela dirinya dan sesekali menembakkan pistol yang berisikan cat warna. Tidak ada satupun tembakan yang berhasil mengenai tubuh Kakashi, membuat Hinata kecewa pada kemampuannya sendiri dan kini dia terjatuh di lantai karena terlalu lelah.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi pada Hinata sambil membantu wanita itu berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau di sini jangan panggil aku Nona," tegur Hinata.

"Maafkan saya."

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa ikut dengan mereka sih? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ayah anda baik-baik saja, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan," ujar Kakashi.

"Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya… **dia** sudah mengetahui kalau anda akan berbalik menyerang dan bergabung dengan _elite assassin_."

"Dari mana dia tahu? Kau bermuka dua ya?" tuduh Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu, aku berani bersumpah tidak bermuka dua, kesetiaanku hanya kuberikan pada Nona Hinata," jawab Kakashi sambil berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Hinata.

"Terima ksih, Kakashi… memang hanya kamu yang selalu mengerti aku, bahkan ayahku sendiri tidak mengerti aku," ucap Hinata.

"Aku akan melindungimu, karena untuk itulah aku diselamatkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga."

"Terima kasih, sekarang aku ingin istirahat, dan terima kasih juga ya sudah mengajariku cara bertarung," ucap Hinata.

"Senang bisa berguna untuk anda."

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi di ruangan khusus latihan para _elite assassin_, Hinata harus segera mengambil keputusan atas tindakannya, karena kalau tidak nyawanya juga pasti akan terancam. Karena dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mudah mengampuni pengkhianat walau wanita sekalipun. Makanya Hinata memutuskan untuk membongkar jati dirinya malam ini pada semua anggota _elite assassin_, juga para pelatihnya.

Hinata tidak lagi peduli apakah Sakura nanti akan menyerangnya lagi, atau bahkan kejadian buruk menimpanya saat dia membongkar identitasnya. Yang Hinata pedulikan saat ini adalah, balas budi pada _elite assassin_ yang mengajarkannya apa itu kebersamaan dan persahabatan. Perasaan yang Hinata lupakan selama ini, dan perasaannya pada Neji yang sebenarnya Hinata sangat sayang pada kakak sepupunya itu.

.

.

Suasana terang yang tercipta di ruangan yang kini penuh dengan suara desahan dari seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik dan seksi. Membuat sang pria yang kini berda di bawahnya ikut mendesah hebat akibat permainan yang lihai dari sang wanita tersebut.

"Aahhh~ kau memang hebat." Ucap sang pria saat merasakan klimaksnya.

"Hihihi, untukmu aku bisa melakukan apa saja," ujar sang wanita itu.

"Apa saja? Termasuk membunuh anakmu sendiri?"

"Dia tidak akan mengenaliku, karena dari lahir dia tidak bersamaku," ucap sang wanita sambil menyalakan rokoknya, "Lalu bagaimna denganmu? Bukankah kehadiran anakmu itu cukup membuatmu takut akan hancurnya yakuza ini?"

"Yah, _elite assassin_ cukup lihai, aku penasaran… siapa yang melatih mereka." Ucap sang pria sambil membuka hpnya dan menekan tombol-tombol hp itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya sang wanita.

"Membalas pesan dari Jiraiya, dia ingin bertemu dengan kita, katanya dia rindu mabuk bersama."

"Hahaha, dia tidak berubah. Sejak di tolak Tsunade dia selalu mabuk-mabukan," kata sang wanita smabil mematikan rokok yang baru beberapa kali dia hisap.

"Ah, mungkin aku bisa meminta tolong Jiraiya untuk menghancurka tikus-tikus kecil itu," gumam sang pria.

"Ide bagus, saat festival sekolah nanti, apa perlu kita yang langsung turun tangan?"

"Tidak usah, belum saatnya kita menampakkan sosok kita pada anak-anak yang lucu itu, Hahahahahaha."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : author note dua-duanya saya tulis barengan, hadeeeh bener-bener sibuk. karena ini udah dini hari... sekitar jam 3 pagi, maaf ya, saya ngga bales review kalian. sumpah saya lelah nya poolllll!**

**dan untuk chapter 18, semoga fitri updatenya cepet, pemberi tahuan aja, dia juga lagi sedikit sibuk ngurusin dokumen-dokumennya untuk persiapan sekolah di Taiwan... jadi kalian yang sabar dan mohon di maklumin ya.**

**kami bener-bener minta maaf loh :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**i'm so soooorrryyyy yah updatenya ngaret, fict ini ngga akan discontinue kok, pasti akan tetep lanjut, hanya aja aku dan raffa lagi sibuk banget, aku sih udah agak merenggang kesibukannya, tapi raffa belum.. jadi chapter depan mungkin aku lagi yang akab bikin kalau raffa ngga sempet :D  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Latihan demi latihan mereka jalani, hari demi hari telah mereka lewati dengan kegiatan latihan drama dan juga latihan bertarung. Saat ini sepulang mereka dari latihan drama, Sakura, Naruto dan Karin lebih dulu sampai di mansion dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Karena Sasuke masih harus berlatih dan di temani oleh Sakuya, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino dan Neji. Maka ketiga orang yang kini sedang bersantai di ruang tamu ini pulang duluan menyiapkan diri mereka untuk pentas besok.

"Sakura, bagaimana latihan dramanya?" tanya Hinata yang tiba dari kamarnya.

"Sukses, Sasuke kun juga sudah mulai bisa mendalami karakternya," jawab Sakura yang berhasil membuat Hinata tercengang.

"Sasuke? Mendalami perannya sebagai kakak tiri Cinderella?"

"Hahahaha, kau harus lihat penampilannya besok, dijamin bikin tertawa sampai nangis," ujar Naruto.

"Tapi Sakura sangat cocok memerankan kakak tiri kedua," kata Karin.

"Hihihi, oh iya, nanti malam ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian," ucap Hinata.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti malam akan kuberi tahu semuanya," jawab Hinata.

"Oke, aku ingin istirahat dulu," ujar Sakura sambil menekan tombol remote AC di rungan tersebut, "Aaahhh~ segarnyaaa, di luar panas sekali."

"Kamu istirahat di sini?" tanya Karin yang melihat Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Iya, aku bosan di kamar, aku ingin istirahat sebentar di sini," jawab Sakura dengan suara lemas.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamar ya," ucap Hinata.

"Aku juga, ada yang harus kuselesaikan," sambung Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing, sedangkan Karin masih duduk ditempatnya sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang kini sudah tertidur pulas. Perlahan Karin mengubah posisinya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri sosok Sakura. Dengan sangat lembut Karin menatap Sakura dan membelai beberapa helai rambut pink-nya. Sampai yakin tidak ada yang melihat, Karin mendaratkan sedikit kecupan kecil tepat di bibir Sakura. Setidaknya Karin merasa tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu, tapi…

"Karin, aku butuh bantuan…" ucapan Naruto terputus saat dia memergoki apa yang Karin lakukan.

Karin hanya diam dengan wajah takut saat Naruto melihatnya mencium Sakura, tahu atas kepanikan Karin, Naruto segera menarik Karin menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak sadar sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" tegur Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau yng melihat bukan aku tapi Sasuke?"

"Aku tahu aku nekat, tapi aku… aku ingin sekali merasakannya, aku ingin mencium Sakura walau harus mencurinya sekalipun," jawab Karin tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Karin lihat aku!" Naruto mencengkram kedua pipi Karin dan memaksanya agar menatap Naruto, "Apa kau bahagia? Dengan cara seperti itu apa kau bahagia?"

Perlahan Karin mengeluarkan air matanya kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak~ tapi aku mencintainya… Naruto~ apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Melihat Karin menangis pilu seperti ini membuat Naruto terkejut kemudian langsung memeluknya, "Tenang, aku tahu ini sangat sulit bagimu, kita lupakan bersama, aku juga akan menyerah tentang Sakura, dengan begitu kita bisa berjuang bersama untuk menghilangkan perasaan kita padanya pelan-pelan, ok?" ujar Naruto lembut sambil membelai kepala Karin yang sedang di peluknya itu.

Karin hanya memejamkan matanya saat dipeluk oleh Naruto dan mencengkram kemeja Naruto. Mereka berdua kini mencoba bersama agar bisa menghilangkan perasaan mereka pada Sakura sedikit-sedikit. Memang pasti akan sulit, apalagi mereka tinggal satu atap dan akan selalu bertemu setiap hari. Tapi ini semua tidak bisa berlanjut seperti ini, mereka harus mundur demi damainya hubunga para _elite assassin_.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang sangat luas ruangannya dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan aneh yang menggambarkan iblis dan persembahannya, serta hewan-hewan yang dikeringkan untuk dijadikan pajangan di kedua sisi tempat duduk yang kini di duduki oleh sosok seorang pria dewasa dengan rokok yang menempel di bibirnya, serta segelas _red wine_ di tangan kanannya.

Salah satu orang berambut pirang yang msuk ke ruangan itu dan berlutut memberi lapor.

"Lapor Tuan, hamba dapat informasi bahwa putri tunggal Hyuuga kini telah berbalik mendukung mereka."

"Heh, sudah kuduga, dasar anak kecil tidak berguna."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya wanita berambut hitam yang duduk di pangkuan sang pria.

"Kita buat kejutan besar untuk anakku tercinta," ucap sang pria sambil menyeringai licik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita akan ikut serta dalam penyerangan saat festival sekolah itu."

Sang wanita tersenyum seolah tidak sabar menantikan terjadinya hari itu,"Dengan senang hati, aku juga tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, kira-kira seperti apa ya dia sekarang."

"Jangan bercanda, kau kan sudah melihat fotonya," ledek sang pria sambil mematikan rokoknya.

"Hanya di foto, aku ingin lihat secara langsung, apakah dia mirip denganku, atau tidak," ujar sang wanita sambil menjilat bibir sang pria.

"Dengan siapapun dia mirip, itu tidak akan mengubah takdir kalau kehadiran anak itu hanyalah mengganggu rencana kita."

"Hihihi, kau jahat sekali."

"Itu kan yang kau suka dariku."

"Ehm, ma-maaf mengganggu," potong orang yang sedari tadi masih di situ, "Hamba mendapat info yang lain lagi, sepertinya mereka akan mendapat bantuan dari W.O."

Mata sang pria terbelalak ketika mendengar info terakhir itu, "BANTUAN DARI W.O?"

"Tapi W.O itu kan bekerja untuk kita, berani sekali mereka berkhianat," ujar sang wanita.

"Ah, aku tahu… pasti Itachi! Brengsek!" geram sang pria, "Informasi yang bagus, tidak sia-sia kau kumasukkan ke dalam anggota itu."

Orang itu tersenyum, namun senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

"Kerja bagus, Deidara," ucap sang wanita, "Kalau ada informasi yang penting lagi, aku harap kau lekas beri tahu kami."

"Pasti."

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi," ucap sang pria.

Deidara berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, sesudahnya dia menutup pintu, Deidara mengubah ekspresinya mejadi dingin dan menatap ke luar jendela, hari sudah menunjukkan hampir malam, warna langit samar-samar berubah menjadi sedikit merah, seolah sedang ada pertempuran darah di atas sana.

.

.

Malam harinya di mansion, ini adalah malam yang bisa dibilang sangat ramai, karena saat ini mereka sedang berlatih kembali drama untuk diperankan besok. Dan saat ini pula kita bisa melihat para pelatih mereka sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali Orochimaru tentunya, saat ini ekspresi Orochimaru seolah sedang melihat hal yang sangat buruk dan nista, padahal yang dia lihat adalah sosok Sasuke yang memerankan peran kakak tiri Cinderella.

"Memalukan!" geram Orochimaru,"Sasuke, apa kau sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi, hah!"

"Jangan begitu Orochi-sensei! Ini demi kesuksesan festival sekolah, seharusnya sensei mendukung!" protes Sakura. Ya… hanya Sakura yang berani mengeluarkan protes seperti itu pada Orochimaru.

"Jangan mengharapkan dukungan darinya, Sakura," ucap Tsunade yang dari tadi ikut tertawa, "Lihat saja wajahnya sudah menyeramkan begini saat pertama kali Sasuke memainkan perannya."

"Bisakah kalian tidak tertawa! Aku makin malas melakukannya!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA," tapi Neji dan Naruto malah sengaja mengeraskan tawa mereka. Sedangkan Sakuya hanya menahan agar tawanya tidak menggelegar, karena kalau dia juga ikut tertawa, Sakuya takut nanti Sasuke akan mengurungkan niatnya lagi untuk menjadi kakak tiri Cinderella.

Saat semua masih dalam keadaan setengah tertawa, Hinata yang tadi juga tertawa kini mengatur nafasnya, begitu dirinya sudah siap Hinata berdiri dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Maaf aku mengganggu malam yang hangat ini," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, "Sesuai janjiku pada kalian, aku ingin memberi tahu kalian beberapa hal yang sangat penting."

Saat Hinta berbicara, Kakashi menatapnya dari tempat duduk yang berada di pojokan. Kemudian Hinata melanjutkan, "Alasanku kenapa bisa ada di sini, kenapa aku bisa berada di depan mansion, dan siapa yang hendak menembakku saat itu… itu semua sudah direncanakan."

"APAA!" teriak Ino, Sakuya dan Naruto. Sakura pun sebenarnya kaget, namun dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya seperti ketiga temannya itu.

"Aku… bisa mengetahui mansion ini dari pengawal pribadiku," lanjut Hinata sambil menatap ke arah Kakashi, dan itu makin membuat para _elite assassin_ terbelalak matanya, "Dia pun… selama ini hanya bersandiwara menjadi pelatih kalian agar dapat mengetahui keberadaan… Sakura…"

Keadaan langsung sunyi dan Hinata sedikit risih dengan kesunyian ini, dia berharap akan ada yang membentaknya atau memakinya, kesunyian ini di luar prediksinya.

"Lalu siapa yang mengutusmu?" tanya Jiraiya.

Hinata menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan takut, saat Kakashi mengangguk Hinata pun ikut mengngguk kemudian menjawab, "Ayahku."

"Ayahmu?" geram Neji.

"Ayahku pun disuruh oleh orang lain, orang yang benar-benar berkuasa, aku harus menolong ayahku dengan menjadi mata-mata di sini dan menghancurkan hubungan _elite assassin_, kalau tidak… dia akan membunuh ayahku~" jawab Hinata panik.

"Tidak semuanya salah Nona Hinata," sambung Kakashi sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju Hinata, dirangkul pundak mungil Hinata yang gemetar karena takut, dan itu membuat ketakutan Hinata sedikit meredup, "Dia hanya menjalankan perintah."

"Jadi kau pun dari pihak merek, eh? Kakashi Hatake?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada dingin.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi tegas, "Dan aku tidak menuruti perintah mereka, yang kuturuti hanyalah perintah Nona Hinata."

"Lalu…" kini Sakura yang membuka mulut, "Apa maksudmu memberi tahu semua ini pada kami?"

"Nona Hinata bermaksud untuk-"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu," potong Sakura pada Kakashi, "Aku bertanya kepada Nona-mu ini."

"Maafkan aku, aku berani bersumpah sekarang aku tidak mau lagi menjadi pengancur bagi kalian, aku suka berada di sini, aku kagum pada hubungan kalian… kalian ini… tidak sebahaya yang **dia** ceritakan padaku…" jawab Hinata.

"Bahaya? Kami?" Shikamaru mulai menganalisa.

"Ng, **dia** bilang keberadaan kelompok _elite assassin_ itu membahayakan dirinya dan ayahku, makanya…" Hinata menghentikn ucapannya dan menunduk kebawah.

"Sudah cukup," ucap Sasuke yang sedikit membuat Sakura menoleh padanya, karena dalam nada Sasuke saat ini sangat tenang dan tidak ada emosi sama sekali, "Bagus kau mau mengakuinya, aku sangat menghargai keberanianmu."

Hinata tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Sasuke, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin saat ini pihak mereka sudah tahu kalau aku sudah berbalik mendukung kalian, jadi… maukah kalian mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sini lebih lama? Aku… takut untuk pulang," jawab Hinata ragu.

"Boleh, silahkan saja," jawab Sasuke. Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung, kenapa Sasuke menjadi berubah? Kenapa Sasuke bisa menerima alasan Hinata? Sasuke yang biasanya pasti akan mengamuk, apalagi tahu kalau Hinata di utus untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke yang kini berada di hadapan Sakura… malah menyambut hangat alasan Hinata.

"Kamu tidak keberatan kan? Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ah.. i-iya… tentu saja."

"Asal tidak menghancurkan hubungan orang lagi saja," sindir Karin sambil merapikan kukunya.

"Dan tidak membuat onar," lanjut Sakuya.

Hinata menghampiri Sakuya dan mengulurkn tangannya, "Maafkan aku ya, sudah membuat suasana di mansion ini hancur."

Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum tulus membuat Sakuya salah tingkah dan wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Ah… yaaa, sama-sama.. Sakuya juga banyak bicara ketus."

"Nah mulai sekarang, kamu panggil aku Hinata onee-sama, okay?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Sakuya langsung dengan ekspresi yang berubah 180 derajat menjadi judes, "Kamu tetap obake-san!"

"Kenapa Ino kamu panggil onee-sama?" protes Hinata.

"Karena Ino onee-sama itu wanita yang anggun, cantik dan berkelas! Tidak seperti kamu yang seperti obake!" jawab Sakuya ketus.

Mendengar Sakuya memujinya, Ino memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah. Walaupun Hinata dan Sakuya kini adu mulut, namun tidak ada kesan bertengkar, malah terkesan sedikit jauh lebih akrab dibanding sebelumnya. Hal ini sedikit membuat Neji merasa lega, sebenci apapun Neji pada Hinata… gadis itu tetap saudaranya.

.

.

Sakura melamun di tepi jendela sambil memandangi langit, bulan yang kini terlihat sedikit merah membuat pikiran Sakura melayang. Dia membayangkan sebuah sosok yang tidak asing baginya, sosok pria dewasa yang dulu pernah menggendongnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Betapa dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya saat ini.

Saat Sakura masih melamun, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium leher Sakura, "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab ucapan Sasuke, dia malah melepas pelukan Sasuke dan berjalan ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan menutup matanya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Apa lagi yang aku lakukan sehingga kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab, Sasuke menghampirinya dan duduk di samping tubuh Sakura yang kini menghadapnya, "Kau berbeda hari ini," ucap Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau… jadi lebih lembut pada Hinata…" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Sakura, "Kau cemburu?"

"Kalau kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, aku bisa membalasmu dengan Dei-"

"Jangan kau sebut nama laki-laki lain di depanku apalagi dengan niatmu yang seperti itu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kau sendiri menyebalkan! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dengan mudahnya kau menerima alasan Hinata dengan lapang dada!" bentak Sakura yang beranjak dari tidurnya dan sedikit mendorong dada Sasuke.

"Sakura dengar, kalau aku mengamuk tadi, apakah kau akan lega? Apa kau ingat dulu kau pernah bilang semua orang membutuhkan kesempatan kedua, dan aku pikir dia harus mendapatkan kesempatan kedua itu. Apa prinsipmu berubah?" ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Bukan, aku hanya…"

"Kau khawatir Hinata akan menghancurkan hubungan kita lagi? Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu," potong Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke "Maaf… aku hanya kaget melihat reaksimu tadi yang berbeda, biasanya kau pasti akan marah apalagi tujuan Hinata untuk mencari keberadaanku."

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku sudah menebaknya bersama Shikamaru dan Neji dulu," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Tujuan Hinata sudah bisa kami prediksi, makanya aku tidak terkejut saat dia mengakuinya," sambung Sasuke, "Yang masih dalam pikiranku, siapa orang dibalik semua ini, bahkan ayah Hinata yang terkenal sebagai salah satu orang penting di Jepang sekalipun dikendalikan olehnya."

"Apakah dia biang keladi kajadian sembilan tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalaupun benar, itu sangat bagus, karena kita tidak usah repot lagi untuk mencarinya," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mendorong Sakura kembali tidur, "Sekarang tidurlah, besok hari yang kau tunggu-tunggu kan?"

"Ng, Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku yang tadi ya," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang parau dan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura sudah menutup rapat kedua matanya. Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mencium kening wanitanya itu, "Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu," bisik Sasuke.

.

.

"YIHAAAAA, Ayooo silahkan masuuuk, siapa yang ingin melihat pertunjukkan drama Cinderella dipersilahkan masuk ke ruang _theater_," teriak dua orang siswa dan siswi sebagai panitia acara tersebut.

Karena permintan Sakura dan Sakuya. Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Karin duduk di barisan paling depan. Sasori dan Hidan berada di barisan belakang mereka, dan di belakangnya lagi adalah para pelatih _elite assassin_ yang khusus datang karena diminta oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Itachi dan Deidara, mereka berpencar menjaga ruangan itu, Itachi berdiri di pojok dekat pintu masuk sedangkan Deidara berdiri di atas dekat lampu-lampu.

"Walaupun aku sudah melihat akting Sasuke, entah kenapa aku masih merasa geli saat melihat dia menjadi kakak tiri Cinderella," ucap Shikamaru.

"Apalagi kali ini Sasuke akan memakai gaun," tambah Ino sambil cekikikan.

"Benar-benar kejadian yang sangat jarang," ujar Neji.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan mengabadikannya," ucap Karin sambil memegang handycam.

"Kau akan dibunuh Sasuke setelah itu," ucap Neji sambil terkekeh.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, ini adalah permintaan Sakura," jawab Karin dengan santai.

Sementara itu di belakang panggung, terlihat Sakuya yang sangat gugup. Wajahnya pucat dan telapak tangannya keringat dingin. Kalau bisa memilih, Sakuya lebih memilih untuk membunuh beberapa penjahat dari pada mersakan gugup seperti ini. Gaara yang sedang memakai baju pangerannya melihat Sakuya yang mondar-mandir dengan pakaian upik abunya yang bagian belakang resletingnya sedikit terbuka.

"Sakuya-san," panggil Gaara mendekati Sakuya.

"A-Apa? Mau apa kau panda-san?" tanya Sakuya gugup.

"Maaf," Gaara mendekat dan berbisik pada Sakuya, "Resleting belakang punggungmu sedikit terbuka."

Wajah Sakuya sukses memerah akibat bisikan Gaara yang sangat dekat ditelinganya. Saat ini Sakuya sedang memakai wig panjang berwarna pirang namun rambutnya dikedepankan oleh Sakuya sehingga punggungnya terlihat. Gaara menaikkan sedikit resleting baju itu kemudian merapikan wig Sakuya kembali ke belakang.

"Kau cantik Sakuya-san," gumam Gaara tanpa dia sadari, dan tanpa dia sadari juga kalau Sakuya mendengar gumamannya itu.

"A-a-apa ka-kau bilang?" ucap Sakuya gugup dan langsung sedikit menjauh dari Gaara.

"Ah, ma-maaf… aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu… kau… berbeda dari biasanya," ucap Gaara yang ikut grogi saat melihat Sakuya berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"_Kepada seluruh pengunjung di mohon perhatiannya, saat ini pentas drama Cinderella akan segera di mulai. Harap semua tenang demi kelancaran bersama, terima kasih,"_ ucap Narator dari ruang siaran.

Lampu ruangan menggelap, tirai mulai di angkat dan drama berjalan sesuai skenario. Naruto yang menjadi sang ayah dari Cinderella mengenalkan keluarga barunya. Dan terlihat akting Sakura yang sepertinya sangat menjiwai sampai-sampai Sakuya benar-benar takut berhadapan dengan Sakura yang jahat ini.

Dan saat adegan Sasuke, semua selalu tertawa menggelegar, seperti bukan menonton drama percintaan tapi drama komedi. Semua orang tahu seperti apa Sasuke itu, saat Sasuke memakai gaun berwarna biru muda, wig hitam panjang dan suara falset, benar-benar membuat Orochimaru yang saat ini menonton ingin menembak langsung kepala murid kesayangannya itu.

Drama berjalan sangat lancar sampai di tengah pesta dansa, dimana Cinderella bertemu sang pangeran dan berdansa di sana. Saat melihat Sakuya dan Gaara berdansa, Sakura merasakan aura yang berbeda diantara mereka berdua, seolah mereka benar-benar saling jatuh cinta di dunia nyata, bukan di dunia drama.

Kini dalam drama, jam menunjukkan arah 12, saatnya Cinderella pergi sebelum sihirnya menghilang.

"Ma-Maafkan aku pangeran, aku harus pergi," ucap Cinderella.

"Tunggu, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi? Dimana istanamu?" tanya sang pangeran.

Cinderella tidak menjawab, dia berlari sampai…

"Laksanakan," ucap seseorang.

_Klik._

Seluruh lampu panggung mati, membuat suara gemuruh tercipta diruangan itu. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menggenggam pinggang Sakura yang dari tadi berada di sampingnya, dan Gaara menempelkan punggungnya pada Sakuya.

"Ada apa ini?" teriak Naruto pada salah satu panitia.

"Tidak tahu, coba cek ditempat lain, apakah mati lampu juga?" jawab salah satu panitia.

"Tidak bisa dibuka! Seluruh pintu tidak ada yang bisa dibuka!"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke kun…" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ssstt, tenang… Itachi-nii sudah memprediksikan hal ini," ucap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mengganti pakaian."

_**DOR!**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara tembakan sukses membuat seluruh di dalam ruangan _theater_ menjerit keras dan berlarian kesana-kesini.

"Suara tembakan? Siapa yang tertembak?" tanya Sakura, "Sakuyaa! Sakuya kamu dimanaaaa?"

"Mama-chaan! Sakuya di sini! Sakuya bersama panda-san!"

"Gaara, tolong jaga Sakuya!" pinta Sakura.

"Pasti," jawab Gaara.

Beberapa orang yang ada di dalam _theater_ ini menyalakan hp-nya masing-masing agar mendapatkan cahaya untuk bisa saling melihat di sekelilingnya, begitu pula dengan para _elite assassin_ serta para pelatihnya.

"Siapa yang tertembak tadi? Dan siapa yang menembak?" tanya Karin memeriksa sekelilingnya.

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh ruangan makin panik mendengar ada beberapa tembakan yang diluncurkan lagi. Sekilas Shikamaru melihat ada sinar laser merah menuju kepala Sasuke, "SASUKE MENUNDUK!" teriak Shikamaru.

Karena sedang sibuk melepas semua gaunnya, Sasuke tidak sempat menunduk, dan Gaara lah yang mendorong Sasuke.

_**Syiuuuuu!**_

Satu peluru meleset, Shikamaru langsung mencari dari mana sumber _sniper _itu, tapi tidak ketemu karena terlalu gelap. Banyak suara tangisan yang menjerit nama-nama korban yang tadi tertembak. Shikamaru terus menyuruh Ino menunduk di bawah kursi bersama Karin. Kemudian Naruto yang satu-satunya mempunyai penglihatan yang bagus dikegelapan melihat ada beberapa sinar laser yang diarahkan kesegala orang.

"SEMUA MENUNDUUUUUK!" teriak Naruto yang berlari menuju Karin yang tepat di depannya kemudian memeluk Karin agar menunduk, begitu semua menuruti kata-kata Naruto, beberapa tembakan dengan menggunakan _machine gun_ terjadi di ruangan itu.

_**DRRRTTTT! DRRRTT! DRRRTT! DRRRT! DRRRT!**_

Semua memegangi kepalanya masing-masing di bawah kursi, sedangkan Sakura, Sakuya, Sasuke dan Gaara berada di belakang _sound system_.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakuya bingung.

_**Klik.**_

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan sekeliling ruangan itu telah banyak jatuh korban yang tertembak tadi. Reflek Sakura langsung menutup mata Sakuya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" jerit seluruh murid yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

_**BRUUK!**_

3 mayat yang Itachi lempar ke tengah-tengah membuat seluruh orang menatapnya, mayat-mayat itu sedang memegang senapan dan beberapa pistol. Rupanya Itachi berhasil menemukan salah satu persembunyian musuh.

"Mereka ada di beberapa titik tempat tidak terlihat, dan juga… ada beberapa yang menyamar menjadi penonton di sini," ucap Itachi.

"Itu artinya…" tebak Neji ragu.

"Bersiaplah untuk pertempuran kalian yang sebenarnya," sambung Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru yang berdiri sambil membuka baju mereka menjadi pakaian bertarung mereka.

"Mama-chan, tetap di sini, Sakuya dan panda-san akan memeriksa bagian belakang," ujar Sakuya yang merobek gaun bagian bawah sehingga kini gaun yang dia pakai menjadi pendek di atas lutut.

"Hati-hati," ucap Sakura.

Saat Sakuya dan Gaara pergi, Sasuke melihat salah satu penonton memakai jas hitam mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jasnya, ketika Sasuke melihat pistol-lah yang orang itu ambil dan kebetulan posisi orang itu ada di belakang Itachi, Sasuke langsung berteriak.

"ITACHI-NII! DI BELAKANG!"

Belum sempat Itachi menoleh, Neji sudah mengambil tindakan dengan menendang orang itu, namun orang yang kini menyeringai itu dengan cekatan menangkap tendangan Neji dan melempar kaki Neji ke sembarang arah, sehingga Neji menubruk beberapa kursi di sana. Tidak tinggal diam, Jiraiya kini mengambil aksi, dengan cekatan Jiraiya melompat dan mengunci leher orang tersebut kemudian langsung mematahkannya.

Melihat ada satu _sniper_ yang dipergoki oleh Tsunade, tanpa ragu-ragu wanita kuat itu mengangkat salah satu kursi yang berantakan kemudian melemparkannya tepat kepada _sniper_. Dan lemparan itu sukses mengenai sang _sniper_ sehingga langsung jatuh pingsan. Aksi Tsunade cukup membuat orang-orang di dalam tercengang.

Kali ini yang datang bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, tapi bergerombolan orang datang dengan memakai jas hitam yang sama tanpa senjata. Itu artinya para _elite assassin_ harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dipelajari oleh mereka baru-baru ini.

Naruto menghajar beberapa orang yang datang dari atas, Karin sebisa mungkin melindungi beberapa anak kecil dan pengunjung dari bahaya dan lemparan-lemparan yang terjadi di ruangan itu dibantu oleh Ino. Shikamaru, Sasori dan Hidan juga menghajar beberapa orang yang akan menyerang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bawa Sakura pergi dari sini," ucap Shikamaru yang berhasil menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak, kami akan ikut bertarung bersama kalian," tolak Sakura dan disambut senyuman oleh Sasuke yang artinya Sasuke menyetujui keputusan Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, dia turun dari atas panggung menuju arena pertempuran. Karin dan Ino membawa anak-anak dan ibu-ibu serta pengunjung yang lain ke pojokan, "Kalian sebisa mungkin pergi dari ruangan ini, lewat belakang pasti aman, cepat!"

Mereka mengangguk setelah Karin memberi perintah, saat Karin akan menyusul yang lain bersama Ino, gerakannya terhenti karena ada anak panah yang melewati tepat di depan wajahnya. Satu senti saja Karin melangkah tadi, mungkin kepalanya lah yang sudah tertancap.

"Wah, instingmu lumayan bagus juga ya," ucap seorang wanita kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka.

Mendengar suara wanita yang tidak asing bagi _elite assassin_ kecuali Sakura, semua menoleh pada wanita yang terlihat di cepol dua itu, "Hai, lama tidak bertemu, Karin."

"T-Tenten?"

Bukan hanya Karin yang terkejut tapi Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, dan Shikamaru pun terkejut. Tenten mantan kekasih Neji yang katanya pindah sekolah ke luar kota itu kenapa bisa ada di sini? Mengenakan jas hitam yang sama seperti orang-orang yang baru saja mereka kalahkan. Ditambah lagi… Tenten menyerang Karin? Padahal mereka dulu cukup akrab saat SMP.

"Tenten…" panggil Neji bingung.

"Hai Neji, kau makin tampan, apa kau masih menjadi _lady killer_?" tanya Tenten dengan nada riang.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Masih tetap sama ya, Naruto yang keingin tahuannya sangat besar," ujar Tenten.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau menyerang Karin?" kali ini Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmm, hihihi… aku tidak mau menjawab," jawab Tenten sambil terkekeh.

"Kenapa?" bentak Neji.

"Karena akulah yang akan menjawabnya," ucap seorang pria yang datang bersama wanita berambut hitam.

Dengan serempak, seluruh ruangan _theater_ di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang bersenjata. Dan lagi ada satu sosok yang membut mata Neji terbelalak hebat. Sosok pria dewasa berambut panjang, memiliki warna mata sama dengannya dan juga Hinata, sosok itu tengah membawa tubuh Sakuya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pundaknya dan tubuh Gaara yang juga setengah tidak sadar dengan posisi di seret. Sosok itu datang dari kerumunan orang-orang bersenjata. Saat melihat Neji, pria itu melempar tubuh Sakuya dan langsung di tangkap oleh Neji dengan tepat, sedangkan Gaara di tendang sampai mendarat di kaki Sasori.

"Apa maumu… paman?" tanya Neji dengan wajah yang sinis.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas, keberadaan kalian sangat membahayakan untuk masa depan kami."

"Hinata… jangan-jangan kita di khianati lagi?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Ah, anak itu… anak yang sudah tidak berguna lagi, dia tidak ada di sini?"

"Kau ayahnya! Kenapa kau bersikap begitu pada anakmu sendiri!" bentak Neji.

_**DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!**_

Suara pintu utama yang terkunci itu di pukul oleh seseorang di luar sana.

"Sakuraa! Sasuke! Ino! Kariin! Narutoo! Kalian di dalam? Kenapa tidak bisa di buka?"

_Elite assassin_ dan para pelatih yang tadi sedang membatu karena melihat dua sosok yang mengagetkan itu kini tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan dari luar.

"Hinata? kenapa Hinata ada di sini?" tanya Ino pada Karin.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya!" tanya Sasuke menggeram.

"Uuuhhh, galak sekali, apa begitu caramu menyambut calon mertuamu, hah?" ucap sang pria sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

Memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama, mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Sosok pria itu sangat mirip dengan sosok pria yang selama ini ada di dalam pikirannya. Bahkan para pelatih _elite assassin_ terdiam melihatnya, benar-benar keadaan yang rumit. Sedangkan W.O, hanya Deidara yang dari tadi bersikap tenang.

"Apa kabar… Sakura?" ucap sang pria dewasa itu.

Saat orang itu menyebut nama Sakura, para pelatih _elite assassin_ menoleh pada Sakura yang kini membatu dan menyebut, "P-Pa… Paman Asuma…"

Orang yang bernama Asuma itu hanya tersenyum, namun bukan senyum lembut yang ditunjukkannya, melainkan senyum puas dan sinis,"Atau bisa kau bilang… ayah?" ucapnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

Kata 'ayah' yang diucapkannya itu sukses membuat _elite assassine_ terbelalak, bahkan Hinata dan Kakashi yang berada di luar mendengar pembicaraan ini ikut terkejut.

"Ayah?" tanya Hinata pada Kakashi, "Kakashi, bisakah kau dobrak pintu ini?"

"Aku coba," jawab Kakashi.

Berkali-kali Kakashi mencoba mendobrak pintunya tapi tidak juga berhasil, sementara itu semua yang berada di dalam masih dibuat bingung oleh kehadiran pria yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah ayah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu… Asuma," tanya Jiraiya yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jujur, aku kaget melihatmu bersama para kurcaci ini, dunia begitu sempit, tidak kukira bahwa kau adalah salah satu yang melatih mereka, pantas saja mereka menjadi hebat," ucap Asuma.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak menyangka kau masih mau ikut dalam kelompok dimana wanitamu direbut oleh sahabatmu sendiri," ejek wanita di samping Asuma.

"Diam kau, dasar wanita jalang!" geram Shikamaru. Diantara semua Shikamaru lah yang paling marah kalau pelatih mereka di hina orang lain.

"Ckckck, Shikamaru… apa begitu caramu berbicara dengan ibu kandungmu?" ujar Tenten sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lengan wanita itu.

Ucapan Tenten membuat Shikamaru tertawa geli, "HAHAHAHA, kau tidak bisa menjebakku dengan permainan takdir seperti ini, ibuku sudah lama meninggal."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau memasuki keluarga nista itu? Sampai-sampai kau diperkosa oleh ayah tirimu sendiri, hm?" ujar sang wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Kurenai, kau terlalu vulgar memberikan informasinya," tegur Asuma.

"Ah, maaf… habis aku gemas dengan mereka."

Ucapan Kurenai sukses membuat Shikamaru membatu, melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang terkejut itu membuat Ino marah.

"Dengar ya! Siapapun dirimu untuk Shikamaru, bagi dia ibunya telah mati, dan bagi Shikamaru… lebih baik dia menganggap tidak pernah mempunyai sosok seorang ibu dibandingkan mengetahui sosok ibunya adalah wanita iblis sepertimu!" bentak Ino.

"Sudah selesai perkenalannya?" utar Hiashi,"Ingat, kita tidak bisa lama-lama berada di sini."

Hiashi mengambil langkah pergi dari hadapan Neji, "TUNGGU!" cegah Neji, "Untuk apa kalian kesini! Membunuh orang-orang tidak bersalah, membuat kerusuhan tidak jelas!"

"Kerusuhan tidak jelas? Tujuan kami jelas kok," jawab Tenten dengan wajah yang polos.

"Kami hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing dan menyatakan perang langsung pada kalian," sambung Kurenai.

"Ah, satu lagi hadiah untuk kalian," ujar Asuma sambil melepas rokok dari mulutnya, "Ada bom waktu di sekitar ruangan ini, mungkin kira-kira waktunya kurang lebih tinggal beberapa menit lagi, selamat mencari."

"TUNGGU! Paman Asuma! Apa benar… kau ayahku? Ayahku… bukankah sudah meninggal sembilan tahun yang lalu?" teriak Sakura dengan wajah yang frustasi.

Asuma menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum sinis, "Apa untungnya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Kemudian Tenten, Asuma, Kurenai dan Hiashi pergi dari ruangan itu bersama orang-orang yang bersenjata itu. Semua tidak berani ada yang bergerak karena orang-orang yang bersenjata itu sangat banyak. Sampai semua sudah menghilang Neji langsung mencari dimana bom waktu yang dimaksud itu.

"Naruto, cari di pojokan! Sasuke cari di atas, Sakura kau cari di sekitar panggung, Karin Bantu Naruto," ujar Neji yang meletakkan tubuh Sakuya pelan-pelan.

Saat yang bersamaan pintu baru berhasil di dobrak oleh Kakashi berkat bantuan papan pengumumuman yang digunakan untuk merusak tengah-tengah pintu itu.

"Ada apa ini? Sakuyaaaaaa," Hinata berlari ke arah Sakuya.

"Bukan waktunya khawatir dengan Sakuya, Hinata dan Kakashi kalian cari juga dimana bom waktu itu, aku harus segera menjinakannya kalau tidak satu ruangan ini bisa hancur!" bentak Neji.

"I-Iya," jawab Hinata.

Shikamaru dan Sakura mengenyampingkan dulu rasa depresi mereka, begitu pula dengan para pelatih mereka yang kini berwajah rumit, antara bingung, marah dan sedih. Bagaimana bisa, Asuma dan Kurenai salah satu sahabat mereka, satu perguruan mereka menjadi musuh mereka. Bahkan ayah dari salah satu murid kesayangan mereka.

Hinata berjalan menuju arah panggung, di situ ada Hidan yang sedang berada di bawah panggung memeriksa bom yang dimaksud Asuma. Sasori menemani Gaara yang baru sadar penuh, begitu sadar Gaara langsung mencari sosok Sakuya yang tergeletak 5 meter dari dirinya. Langsung saja Gaara memeriksa keadaan Sakuya, baru kali ini Sasori melihat Gaara yang khawatir terhadap wanita.

"Di bawah panggung tidak ada," lapor Hidan.

"Di sini juga tidak ada," sambung Sakura yang berada di atas panggung.

"Di sini juga," kata Naruto yang berada di atas bersama Karin.

"Hati-hati, di beberapa tempat ini sudah di pasang jebakan oleh mereka," ucap Kakashi memperingatkan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kapan mereka memasang jebakan?" tanya Ino.

"Mereka itu pintar, memasang jebakan saat kita bertarung tadi," jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah yang lesu. Melihat wajah Shikamaru, Ino merasa pilu karena pada kenyataannya, wanita yang mengaku sebagai sosok ibu Shikamaru itu… membuat Shikamaru terpuruk.

Karin berjalan menuju tangga bawah, dan ketika Karin menginjak anak tangga ke lima, terdengar bunyi gesekan besi yang nyaring. Kemudian muncul beberapa jarum tajam yang menyebar kesembarang arah.

_**CRUUUUT! CRUUUUUUT! CRUUUUUUT! CRUUUUUT!**_

"Aaaarrgghhh!"

"Hyaaaaaaaa!"

Jarum-jarum kecil itu hanya menghujani orang-orang yang berada di bawah, sehingga semua terkena jarum dan menancap di tubuh mereka, "Ma-Maafkan akuu! Semuanya maafkan kecerobohanku!" teriak Karin yang panik melihat semua tertancap jarum-jarum kecil.

"Salah satu jebakan ya," gumam Gaara sambil melindungi tubuh Sakuya yang masih pingsan.

Hinata yang sibuk ikut mencari dimana bom itu mulai merasa frustasi, apalagi kini makin banyak murid-murid yang berdatangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi karena ada berbagai keributan di ruangan _theater_. Ada yang berteriak setelah melihat tumpukkan mayat di dalam ruangan itu, ada yang langsung pingsan. Namun semua tidak peduli pada reaksi murid-murid, karena saat ini pikiran mereka terfokus pada bom waktu yang dipasang oleh Asuma itu.

"Hhhh, di pasang dimana sih bom itu!" gerutu Hinata sambil duduk di lantai dekat sudut panggung. Saat telapak tangan Hinata menempel di lantai, dia merasa seperti telah menekan sesuatu di lantai itu. Perlahan dia menoleh kebawah dan memucat, "B-Bom waktu?"

"Hah?" Neji mendengar ucapan Hinata dan langsung datang menghampiri sepupunya itu, "Jangan angkat tanganmu."

Neji menganalisa apa yang barusan Hinata sentuh. Bentuknya bulat seperti ranjau, tidak ada kotak penghitung waktu, Neji tersenyum frustasi, "Ini bukan bom waktu… ini Bom otomatis," gumam Neji pelan.

Mendengar gumaman Neji membuat Hinata makin pucat, bom otomatis? Yang artinya kalau Hinata melepaskan tekanan telapak tangannya, maka usailah sudah semua hidup mereka.

"Dengar, jangan berkomentar apa-apa," bisik Neji pada Hinata, "Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto!"

Para laki-laki itu berkumpul mendekati Neji kemudian Neji dengan sangat cepat menggantikan telapak tangan Hinata memakai tangannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Hinata.

"Aku bilang jangan berkomentar apa-apa!" geram Neji, "Sasuke, bawa Sakura keluar sekarang, Shikamaru jaga Ino, Naruto aku titip Karin dan Sakuya padamu."

"Apa-apaan kau Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Tolong panggilkan para guru, tapi jangan sampai Sakura, Karin dan Ino datang mendekat, aku mohon…" pinta Neji.

Melihat tangan Neji yang tidak bergerak dari lantai, Shikamaru dan Sasuke sudah menebak apa yang telah terjadi. Naruto memanggil para pelatih mereka, saat mereka sudah berkumpul Neji tersenyum lembut pada orang-orang dewasa itu, "Terima kasih karena sudah mengajariku banyak hal."

"Neji…" Tsunade melihat gerak-gerik Neji yang aneh, "Jangan lakukan ini."

"KETEMU!" jerit Ino yang sedang menatap sebuah lukisan di dinding, "Ini bom waktunya! Waktunya tinggal 1 menit lagi!"

"APA!"

"CEPAT BAWA MEREKA KELUAR!" bentak Neji.

Sasuke memeluk Neji dengan erat, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Neji menerima pelukan Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke berlari dan menyeret Sakura keluar, "Sa-Sasuke kun? Ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Sasuke tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura. Terlihat ekspresi pilu yang terlukis di wajah Sasuke.

"Neji… aku akan menunggumu pulang," ucap Shikamaru.

"Heh, aku yang seharusnya menunggumu di sana nanti," jawab Neji mengedipkan matanya. Shikamaru menjulurkan kepalan tangannya dan di sambut oleh kepalan Neji. Saat Shikamaru berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Ino, "Shikamaru, kenapa meninggalkan yang lainnya?" Shikamaru tidak menjawab.

"Tsunade-sensei, kau yang mengajariku banyak hal tentang wanita, Orochimaru-sensei, walaupun kau sangat dingin, tapi aku belajar dari caramu memperlakukan wanita dengn lembut. Jiraiya-sensei… kau yang terbaik," ucap Neji tersenyum dengan jantan.

"Kami akan membalaskan dendammu," ucap Tsunade menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Sasori! Itachi! Hidan! Deidara! Bawa tubuh Sakuya dari ruangan ini, Bantu Gaara berdiri dan cepat bergegas pergi!" ujar Neji.

Itachi mengangguk dengan penuh rasa hormat menatap Neji, saat Hidan akan menggendong Sakuya, kesadaran anak itu terbangun, dan dia melihat sosok Hinata dan Neji yang sedang saling tatap, "Neji-nii? obake-san?" gumam Sakuya.

"Naruto, jaga Karin… dia sangat rapuh dan-"

"Aku tahu!" potong Naruto sambil menangis memeluk Neji, "Aku tahu jangan kau teruskan lagi, aku akan membalas semua ini, aku janji!"

Neji tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Naruto memakai satu tangannya, "Aku akan mengawasi kalian."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Karin lari dai ruangan tersebut, sebelumnya Karin kurang sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, namun saat Karin menatap Neji, dan Neji tersenyum lembut pada Karin akhirnya Karin menyadari ada suatu hal yang aneh pada Neji.

"Naruto, apa maksudnya kita semua keluar tapi Neji tidak bersama Hinata?" tanya Karin, "Dan kenapa kau menangis?"

"Waktumu tinggal 10 detik Nona, pergilah," ucap Neji.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras, air matanya terus mengalir. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menangis di depan orang dengan hati yang merasa bersalah, Hinata berlutut dan meminta maaf pada Neji.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Neji.

"Aku minta maaf padamu~ huhuhuhuuu~ kenapa kau menyelamatkanku~ biarkan aku saja yang menekan bom ini~"

Neji terdiam dan mengangkat wajah Hinata yang menunduk itu, kemudian sambil tersenyum Neji berkata, "Tidak ada salahnya kan membuat salah satu keluarga Hyuuga berhutang budi padaku."

Hinata makin menangis, Neji memberi kode pada Kakashi agar membawa Hinata pergi dari sini. Kakashi menggendong Hinata yang terus memberontak, "Ne… Neji-Nii! jangan tinggalkan akuuu!" jerit Hinata yang akhirny mengakui status Neji sebagai kakak sepupunya.

5

Seluruh _elite assassin_ sudah berada jauh dari ruangan _theater_ tersebut, Sasuke dan Shikamaru memerintahkan semua orang agar menjauh dari ruangan yang terletak dekat auditorium itu. Sedangkan Karin menatap horror suasana ruangan yang hening itu. Di jinakkan atau tidak bom waktu itu, nasib Neji sudah tidak bisa diubah.

4

Sakuya yang sudah pulih akan kesadarannya mulai panik karena yang keluar hanyalah Kakashi yang sedang menggendong tubuh Hinata yang tengah menangis sambil menjerit nama Neji. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakuya berusaha berlari menghampiri gedung auditorium itu, tapi Gaara memeluknya dari belakang sehingga Sakuya tidak dapat bergerak.

"Tidak lepskan Sakuya! Neji-Nii! Neji Nii-saaaaaaan!

3

Sakura mulai menangis berpelukan dengan Ino, bahkan Tsunade pun mengeluarkan air matanya yang kini sedang dipeluk oleh Orochimaru dan Jiraiya.

2

Neji yang merasa puas mengorbankan diri demi teman-temannya hanya tersenyum tenang saat ini. Sambil melihat ke atas, Neji mengingat kembali masa lalu mereka saat-saat di mansion. Saat dimana mereka tertawa bahagia dan saling canda tawa. Mengingat semua itu membuat Neji mengeluarkan air mata namun masih tersenyum, untuk terakhir kalinya Neji berucap,"Aku sayang kalian."

1

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba Karin berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menghampiri gedung tersebut, tanpa tahu bahwa sedikit lagi bom di dalam itu akan meledak. Dengan cepat Karin berlari di susul oleh Naruto.

0

_**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! DUUUAAAAAARRRRRRR! DUUUUAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

Terdengar tiga ledakan bom yang tercipta, tepat saat bom meledak, Naruto menerkam Karin sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah, "Aaaarrgghhh!" mendengar Naruto menggeram membuat Karin khawatir, saat memeriksa keadaan Naruto…

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : masih belum bisa sesi tanya jawab nih, aku sedikit buru-buru harus ke kantor imigrasi lagi T_T**

**untuk chapter ini mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan yah, aku udah berusaha manjangin loh, hehehee, untuk typo jangan di tanya ah... =_= maaf kalau merusak mata  
><strong>

**oke, chapter depan aku usahain cepet tapi ngga kilat yah, jadi jangan minta untuk update kilat, hahahahahaaa XD  
><strong>

**V3Yagami  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Sudah lama sekali ya saya ngga pernah bikin author note sendiri, dan sudah lama juga ngga ngetik fict ini, hehehehe**

**Aku dengar FFN sedang berkabung? Turut berduka cita untuk Arnanda Indah (maaf kalau salah nyebut) semoga amal dan ibadah diterima di sisinya, juga seluruh keluarga diberi ketabahan, Amin :) **

**Oh iya, saya hanya mau ngasih tahu kalau sekarang saya akan jarang berada di Indonesia, jadi komunikasi dengan fitri hanya via YM, dan mungkin saya akan jarang juga berkunjung ke FFN ini, saya mau menceritakan sedikit keadaan saya, karena saya sudah menganggap kalian yang sering review adalah keluarga dunia maya saya :D**

**Keadaan ayah saya sedang kritis, ayah saya tidak bisa lagi berjalan karena alat pemicu jantung yang sedikit besar, jadi ayah saya harus terus berbaring. Keluarga saya memang ada keturunan penyakit jantung. **

**Dan saya sendiri (maaf fit, aku ngga ngasih tahu kamu sebelum aku berangkat) saya memutuskan untuk pindah ke australi karena disana keluarga saya punya kenalan dokter spesialis jantung yang lumayan bagus. Kondisi jantung saya sendiri sudah jelek, kemarin saya sempat pingsan karena penyumbatan darah (yang udah buat isti, suu dan fitri khawatir, maaf ya)**

**Jadi, kalau seterusnya fict ini bukan saya lagi yang buat, saya harap kalian masih mau terus mengikuti fict ini :) **

**Salam hangat.**

**C.R.A**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Karin menjerit ketika melihat Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang tertusuk serpihan-serpihan kayu dari ledakan barusan.

"Aaarrrgghhhhhh!" Naruto menggeram kesakitan sambil meringkuk di tanah.

"Naruto bertahanlah, Sakuraaaa! Sasukee! Naruto-"

"Biar kulihat," potong Sasuke pada ucapan Karin.

Sasuke sedikit membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang sudah parah itu. Beberapa potongan kayu yang menancap di kedua mata Naruto membuat pemuda itu terus menggeram. Keramaian yang terjadi membuat _elite assassin_ sadar bahwa mereka masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Terlihat ada anak yang sedang menelepon dan memanggil ambulans untuk orang-orang yang terkena ledakan maupun yang terluka di dalam rungan tadi.

Sakuya masih terpaku sambil menatapi gedung yang sebagian sudah hancur itu, dengan tubuhnya yang masih di dekap oleh Gaara. Mata Sakuya memandang pilu ke arah gedung auditorium yang di jadikan tempat theater itu. Ino membantu Shikamaru dan Jiraiya yang seluruh tubuhnya tertusuk jarum-jarum jebakan tadi. Karena melindungi Ino, maka Shikamaru lah yang lumayan banyak terkena tusukan jarum-jarum itu.

Begitu pula dengan Kakashi yang melindungi Hinata, dan dengan keadaan Itachi, Hidan, Sasori dan Deidara. Saat Deidara akan berjalan ke arah Ino, Sasori mencegahnya dengan menarik lengan laki-laki itu, "Aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya," ujar Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Deidara.

"Tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi, sudah ada satu orang yang menjadi korban, sudah saatnya kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kami," ujar Sasori.

Belum sempat Deidara membalas ucapan Sasori, beberapa ambulans telah tiba dan mengangkut para korban. Karin, Sakura dan Sasuke menemani Naruto ke dalam mobil ambulans, sementara yang lain memberi kesaksian pada polisi yang datang. Beruntung ada Tsunade yang pintar mengarang cerita dan menyamar jadi ibu angkat mereka semua.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, Karin, Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu Naruto di luar ruang pemeriksaan. Karin terus berdoa agar Naruto baik-baik saja, dia merasa sangat bersalah karena gara-gara melindungi dirinya, Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Sakura yang kini memakai jas Sasuke hanya bisa saling tatap dengan laki-laki itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, dokter yang memeriksa Naruto keluar dan langsung dihampiri oleh Karin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, dokter?" tanya Karin.

"Lukanya sangat parah, serpihan potongan kayu itu tepat merusak kornea matanya sehingga menyebabkan buta," jelas sang dokter.

Wajah Karin dan Sakura memucat, buta? Bagaimana bisa begini? Apa yang Naruto bisa tanpa kedua matanya itu? Bagaimana cara Naruto nanti melakukan _hacking_ dan sebagainya kalau dia tidak mempunyai mata untuk melihat?

"Apa tidak bisa _transfuse_ mata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saat ini pihak rumah sakit tidak ada stok _transfuse_ mata, maafkan kami, kalau kalian mau kalian bisa tunggu sampai-"

"Tidak bisa menunggu, operasi sekarang!" potong Karin, "Pakai sebelah mataku, bisa kan? transfusikan sebelah kanan mataku untuk Naruto."

"Karin?" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Karin yang saat ini mencengkram jubah sang dokter.

"Kalian pasti bisa kan? aku siap kehilangan satu mataku, asal Naruto bisa melihat kembali, walaupun hanya satu, akan kuberikan satu mataku, kalau perlu dua-duanya kuberikan!"

"Karin tenanglah," ujar Sasuke yang menepuk kepala wanita itu, "Apa bisa kalian lakukan permintaan wanita ini?" tanya Sasuke pada sang dokter, mendengar Sasuke memberi izin Karin menyumbang matanya untuk Naruto, Sakura terbelalak.

"Kami bisa lakukan itu," jawab sang dokter.

"Lakukan segera," perintah Sasuke.

Sang dokter mengangguk dan berjalan menghubungi beberapa petugas operasi. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Karin dengan wajah heran.

"Apa kalian yakin? Aku pikir Naruto tidak akan terima akan hal ini," ucap Sakura.

"Terima atau tidak, dia harus menerimanya, mata adalah hal yang berharga untuknya," ujar Karin sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Karin… kamu…" ujar Sakura ragu, saat Sakura akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke menepuk pundak kekasihnya itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, akhirnya mereka membiarkan Karin yang berjalan sendiri ke arah pintu dimana Naruto terbaring, Karin mengawasi Naruto dari balik pintu yang ada kacanya. Naruto sudah di bius oleh dokter.

"Sasuke, Sakura… kalian pulang duluan saja ke mansion, kalau operasinya sudah akan dimulai aku akan menghubungi kalian," kata Karin tersenyum lembut.

Menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang terluka, Sakura menyetujui usul Karin itu, "setelah kami memberi tahu yang lain apa yang terjadi, kita semua akan kembali ke sini," kata Sakura.

"Ng, terima kasih," ucap Karin.

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke pergi, Karin menyenderkan keningnya di tembok. Sekilas teringat kembali detik-detik sebelum terjadinya ledakan itu. Dan Karin mengingat kembali masa-masa dia dimana selalu bertengkar dengan Neji. Saat Neji mengejeknya juga adu mulut dengannya. Begitu akrab mereka sampai Neji selalu bercerita tentang Tenten dan bagaimana saat Neji naksir Ino dulu. Semua ekspresi Neji terlintas di pikiran Karin yang saat ini sedang cemas oleh keadaan Naruto.

Tidak tahan dengan rasa sedih yang begitu dalam, Karin menurunkan tubuhnya, dia menutup wajahnya sambil berjongkok membelakangi tembok rumah sakit. Menahan agar tangisnya tidak meledak dan terdengar kencang.

.

.

Di mansion, ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tiba, terlihat semua sudah berkumpul dengan keadaan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh balutan perban. Sakura mengambil peralatan obat dan membuka kemeja Sasuke yang duduk di tengah-tengah _elite assassin_ serta W.O.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"…" Sakura tidak berani menjawab, bukannya tidak berani hanya saja dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kondisinya pada mereka. Yang Sakura lakukan hanya mengobati luka di tubuh Sasuke.

"Dia buta, akibat serpihan potongan kayu yang menancap di matanya," jawab Sasuke.

"Buta? Apa ada _transfuse_ mata?" tanya Shikamaru yang panik.

"Tidak ada, Karin… akan menyumbangkan satu matanya untuk Naruto," jawab Sasuke.

"Karin? Untuk Naruto?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Ya, ini sudah keputusannya, aku hanya bisa menghargainya," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku setuju, karena kalau tidak begitu bagaimana bisa Naruto melakukan kegiatan favoritenya," ucap Ino.

"Tapi masih ada Gaara, kita bisa pakai Gaara kalau yang kalian maksud dengan kegiatan favoritenya itu adalah _hacking_," sambung Itachi.

"Sudahlah hentikan semua ini!" teriak Sakura yang membuat seluruh yanga da di ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

"Kita akhiri saja semua… kita lupakan tentang masalah balas dendam, kita lupakan kejadian yang dulu… Neji… sudah ada Neji yang jatuh korban, nanti akan ada siapa lagi? Hah! Aku tidak mau melihat ada lagi yang menjadi korban, kalau kita tetap melakukan balas dendam, nanti akan bermunculan balas dendam yang lain." sambung Sakura yang membuat keadaan menjadi hening.

Saat semua hening, Shikamaru lah yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Maaf Sakura, kali ini aku tidak bisa setuju denganmu," utar Shikamaru, "Aku setuju oleh ucapanmu melakukan balas dendam akan memunculkan balas dendam yang lain, tapi khusus yang satu ini, aku akan kejar mereka. Aku tidak akan menerima lagi _red mail_, yang aku fokuskan saat ini adalah mereka… mereka yang telah merenggut nyawa Neji."

Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru berucap panjang dan lebar, saat mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Shikamaru. Ino menyambung, "Kalian membicarakan balas dendam, dan korban… maafkan aku yang lancang, kita kehilangan satu orang yang sangat kita cintai, apakah sebelumnya kita berpikir, sudah berapa orang yang kita habisi yang dicintai oleh orang lain?"

Ucapan Ino sangat tepat pada sasaran, walaupun Ino dan Sakuya baru bergabung tapi Ino sudah bisa merasakan persahabatan yang sangat dalam di _elite assassin_ ini. "bisa dibilang aku ini baru bertemu dengan kalian, dibandingkan oleh Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin dan Naruto… tapi aku bisa merasakan sedih yang mendalam saat Neji…" Ino tidak berani melanjutkannya, dan keadaan masih hening.

"Karena… kalian tahu? Persahabat itu bukanlah siapa yang paling lama saling kenal, melainkan siapa yang selalu ada dan tidak akan pernah pergi… kalianlah yang mengajarkanku hal ini," sambung Ino yang membuat Shikamaru tersenyum.

Sakuya yang dari tadi berdiri sambil memandangi luar jendela kini berbalik dan berjalan menuju mereka yang berkumpul. Kemudian Sakuya mengeratkan kedua genggamannya.

"Sakuya… baru pertama kali menemukan keluarga yang seperti ini… Sakuya sudah menganggap Sakura nee-chan sebagai mama Sakuya, Sasuke nii-san sebagai papa Sakuya, begitu pula dengan Ino nee-sama, Karin nee-chan, Naruto nii-chan, Shika nii-san… dan Neji nii-san," ucap Sakuya dengan nada yang bergetar, "Sakuya suka dengan keluarga ini… Sakuya tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mencoba merusak keluarga ini!"

"Ini demi Neji," sambung Orochimaru, "Kita lakukan perang terakhir demi Neji."

Tsunde tersenyum mendengar Orochimaru pertama kalinya melakukan sesuatu demi seseorang.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Ikut dengan kami?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura terdiam, masih sedikit ragu untuk melakukan pertarungan hidup dan mati ini. Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasuke menatap Itachi, "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi adikku," jawab Itachi dan direspon oleh senyuman mantap dari Sasuke.

"Gaara-san, maaf selama ini Sakuya selalu marah-marah padamu, untuk kali ini… maukah kau menjadi partner Sakuya?" ucap Sakuya sopan.

Gaara tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakuya, "Kau tahu… kau memang ceria, tapi aku melihat kerapuhan pada sorot matamu… setelah melihat hal itu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu."

Ucapan Gaara sukses membuat Sakuya memerah dan seluruh _elite assassin_ dan W.O tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasori, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Keputusanmu adalah keputusanku," jawab Sasori datar, "Lagipula, aku masih ada urusan dengan si Asuma itu."

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Jiraiya pada Sasori.

"Ya, dia itu-"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian siapkan diri kalian dulu sebelum bertarung? Apa kalian yakin _skill_ kalian cukup untuk menyerbu mereka yang mempunyai pasukan sebanyak itu?" potong Deidara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi siapa yang tahu markas dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," jawab Hinata, begitu semua menoleh pada Hinata, "Aku pernah kesana beberapa kali dengan ayahku, aku dan Kakashi akan ikut bersama kalian."

"Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai kondisi Karin dan Naruto membaik, kami akan melatih kalian lebih keras lagi, apa kalian siap?" tanya Tsunade.

"Siap!"

.

.

Malam harinya, di halaman belakang mansion, Deidara sedang merokok dan menatapi bintang-bintang. Kemudian Ino datang perlahan menuju kakaknya itu sambil memberi secangkir kopi hangat.

"Ah, _thanks_," ucap Deidara.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Ino dan Deidara mengangguk pelan, "Sebenarnya… ada di pihak mana dirimu?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat kegiatan Deidara yang tadi sedang meminum kopinya terhenti, "Kalau kau memihak kami, tolong beri tahu kami apa yang kau tahu, kalau kau memihak mereka, kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Itu urusanku," jawab Deidara.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, mereka akan mencapmu sebagai pengkhianat!"

"Aku tidak peduli apa pendapat mereka, aku melakukan apa yang aku mau," jawab Deidara santai.

"Kau tahu kenapa dulu mama selalu marah padamu, itu karena kau tidak pernah jelas melakukan sesuatu, kau seperti bunglon kak!" bentk Ino.

"Oh, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi sosok anak dan kakak yang bijak dan berwibawa."

"Bukan! Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu! Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit lebih terbuka denganku, apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai adik? Hah!"

"Tidak masalah bagiku kalau kau berpikir aku menganggapmu begitu."

"Kak! Kenapa kau jadi dingin begini? Kau berubah! Kau tidak lagi selembut dulu, dulu kau sangat menyayangiku! Dulu kau-"

"Aku pun masih menyayangimu!" bentak Deidara balik, "Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan hah! Kau tidak mengerti posisiku sekarang! Hal yang selama ini aku lakukan hanyalah ingin melindungimu dan Sakura!"

"Sakura? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino,"Sakura sudah punya Sasuke, tolong jangan ganggu mereka."

"Apa rasa suka itu bisa di atur? Kau mencintai Shikamaru, apa itu sudah direncanakan?" tanya Deidara.

Ino terdiam mendapat pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa di jawab itu. Saat Ino terdiam, Deidara beranjak dari duduknya, "Sudah malam, tidurlah," meninggalkan Ino yang kini termenung.

.

.

Mendapat telepon dari Karin yang akan menjalani operasi malam itu, saat itu juga Sakura dan yang lain menuju rumah sakit kecuali para guru mereka yang menjaga mansion agar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk, seperti penyerbuan tengah malam misalnya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka bertemu Karin yang sudah berada di atas kasur dorong dan akan dibawa ke ruang operasi.

"Kariinn!" panggil Sakura, "Semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Karin tersenyum lemah, karena efek obat bius yang sudah di suntikan oleh dokter. Saat Karin di bawa ke dalam ruang operasi, Sakura dan para _elite assassin_ menunggunya di luar. Sesekali Sakuya mengintip di jendela yang tertutup tirai. Karena tubuhnya pendek maka Sakuya harus sedikit menjinjit untuk dapat melihat di balik tirai tersebut.

Beberapa jam mereka menunggu akhirnya sang dokter keluar sambil membuka maskernya.

"Operasi berjalan sukses, hari ini biarkan mereka istirahat, lusa kita bisa membuka perban mereka," ujar sang dokter.

Begitu mendengar operasi berhasil, Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada Sasuke dan Sasuke memeluknya. Begitu pula Shikamaru yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ino. Hanya Sakuya yang melepas kelegaannya dengan menghela napas sendiri.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, mereka sudah kembali berkumpul lagi di rumah sakit, dan saat ini kondisi Karin sudah siuman namun dengan mata yang masih tertutup perban. Mereka meminta agar Karin dan Naruto dijadikan satu kamar. Semua berkumpul di kamar itu kecuali para guru, W.O, Hinata dan Kakashi… dan Sakuya.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara Sakuya, kemana dia?" tanya Karin.

"Katanya dia akan menyusul, dia masih mengantuk," jawab Ino.

"Tumben sekali Sakuya tidak bersemangat ya, padahal selama ini dia yang selalu ber api-api," ujar Sakura.

Itulah yang mereka tahu, padahal saat ini Sakuya sedang berada di lokasi kejadian saat Neji duduk terdiam menunggu ledaknya ruangan itu. Sakuya menjelajahi tempat yang sudah diberi pembatas polisi itu, langkah demi langkah Sakuya menapak sambil meneliti tempat itu. Saat Sakuya sampai di posisi dimana Neji duduk, Sakuya menyerngit dan memfokuskan kedua matanya ke arah bawah.

Ternyata ada sebuah benda berwarna merah kusam seperti terbakar berbentuk gelang, Sakuya mengambil benda itu dan dilihatnya, itu adalah gelang pelacak yang pernah Neji ciptakan untuk dibagikan masing-masing pada _elite assassin_. Saat melihat gelang itu, Sakuya teringat akan ucapan Neji yang sudah meganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Saat ini Sakuya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada satu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya, bukannya suara yang keluar malah air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata biru muda gadis ini.

Menyadari air mata yang sudah lama tidak keluar kini keluar tanpa seizinnya, Sakuya berlutut sambil memeluk gelang tersebut. Mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya, dadanya sesak karena menahan tangis. Saat Sakuya makin menunduk, dia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, ketika Sakuya menoleh ternyata orang itu adalah Gaara. Melihat Gaara yang menatapnya dengan prihatin, Sakuya langsung memeluk Gaara.

"HUAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAA! NEJI NII-SAAAAAAN! Huhuuuuu!"

Gaara membiarkan Sakuya menangis di pelukannya, laki-laki berambut merah itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sakuya makin mengencang tangisannya.

"Huaaa! Huaaaaahaaaaa! Neji nii-saaan! Sakuya akan balaaasss! Sakuya akan balas mereka!"

Sementara Sakuya menjerit-jerit, Gaara hanya diam mendengar jeritan Sakuya yang terdengar pilu itu. Sambil mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan Sakuya dengan pelukannya itu.

.

.

Di mansion, Hinata merenung di kamarnya sendirian sambil kembali mengingat kata-kata terakhir Neji sebelum Kakashi membawa pergi dirinya dari sana. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian membukanya pelan-pelan. Sudah hampir setengah hari Hinata mengurung diri di kamar, sekarang dia memutuskan sesuatu. Hinata mengambil gunting di lacinya kemudian dia memotong rambutnya yang panjang dan indah itu seleher. Kemudian rambut itu dia genggam dan di ikat memakai tali dengan rapih kemudian dia masukan ke dalam laci.

Hinata keluar kamar dengan keadaan rambut yang acak-acakan, sedikit membuat para pelatih _elite assassine_ tekejut, termasuk Kakashi.

"No- Hinata? ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, dan… Kakashi-sensei… tolong ajarkan aku bagaimana cara merancang senjata, meracik bom dan semua hal yang pernah Neji nii-san lakukan dulu," ucap Hinata sambil berlutut.

Kakashi sangat terkejut oleh perubahan sikap Hinata yang sangat drastic, karena seorang Hinata tidak akan pernah mau berlutut seperti ini, bahkan sampai memotong rambut yang dia banggakan itu.

Tsunade tersenyum dan menghampiri Hinata, "Kau cukup berubah pesat, nona muda."

"Bukan porsiku untuk mengajarkanmu hal itu," jawab Orochimaru.

"Ya, aku juga melatih pertarungan, bukan dalam bidang seperti itu," ucap Jiraiya.

"Eh? Lalu siapa dulu yang melatih Neji nii-san?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Seluruh mata pelatih itu menuju pada Kakashi, dan itu membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"EEEHHH? Kakashi? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Aku pikir itu bukan hal yang penting, jadi…"

"Hahaha, sudahlah, aku yakin Neji pasti bangga dengan niatmu, Hinata," ucap Tsunade, "Sebelum Kakashi melatihmu, sini… kurapihkan rambutmu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek yaa, chapter ini memang chapter berkabung : ( jadi chapter depan tanyakan ke fitri, minta fitri bikin lebih panjang lagi, hahahaha**

**Saatnya menjawab review :**

Mey hanazaki : chapter kemarin yah? Si fitri oke banget deh kalau bikin angst, tenten mihak asuma nanti diceritain kok :)

Micehelle : eehhmm, lagu apa itu? Hahahaha, dramanya tadi tuh mau kita tambahin sedikit lagi, tapi buntu ide =_=

Fumiki Ai : kurang panjang? Mau sampe berapa halamaaaaan? Hahhaaa, lover eternal ya? Nanti saya sampaikan ke fitri, oke!

Aoi Ciel : sayang sekali Neji harus mati :)

Hoshi Yukina : Gore? Dibagian mananya?

Lovev3raffa : naruto oke kok, dalangnya? Dalangnya ya… saya dan fitri ._.

Jensuina Ao Yuki : iya neji mati :D, narukarin? Kalian bisa nilai sendiri kok, hehehe

Chadeschan : sayang sekali neji harus mati di fict ini :(

Kitty kuromi : iya akhirnya update juga, itu kata kalian, kalau kata kita "Akhirnya nulis juga" wakakakakaa. Nah, itu missnya fitri, mereka itu dateng lewat pintu belakang yang Sakuya lalui bareng Gaara. Maslah hinata dan kakashi, mereka dobrak pintu utama yang dikunci otomatis. Kenapa cari2 bom, soalnya itu ada di sekolahan, walaupun mereka pembunuh tapi sebisa mungkin jangan sampai membuat kekacauan di sekolahan, walaupun ujung-ujungnya kacau, tapi setidaknya mereka udah usaha, hehehe

Miku chan : iya gpp kok, kita juga jarang update nih

Sasusaku Lover : buat adegan sakukarin? Dimana? Nejinya kan udah mati =_=

Meyrin kyuchan : hahaha, jamuran? Jangan lupa olesin kalpanax… hahahaa, rumit ya? Memang fict ini kan di design untuk rumit, sampai2 yang nulis pun mumet, hahahaha

Scarlet Uchiha : sakura cemburu berat sama sasuke ada kok, ditunggu aja yaaa :D

Cebong : oohhh, baru liat penname ini :D, gpp gpp, silahkan review semau kalian, hahahaha… kalian hanya menanti fitri doang? Yaudah saya keluar dari FFN *ngambek* hahahaha

HikariNdychan : wakakakakakakaaa, *ngakak baca review kamu* kita usahain ngga update lama kok :D

Me : naruto ngga akan mati kook, tenang aja :D tapi kalau neji… maaf :(

Sindi 'Kucing Pink : hhehehehee, thank you, makasih ya udah selalu nunggu chapter ini.

Sslove : EA berkurang satu, tapi nanti tambah satu ;)

D3rin : hehehee, banyak yang ngga terima neji mati memang, tapi harus dibikin begitu :(

Icha : bedanya tenten dan sakuya itu… tenten sebenernya g suka sadis2, kalau sakuya dia emang rada psycho, hahahaha… notes yang fitri buat itu setengahnya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi *buka aib* hahahaha

Hasni : iyaaa, Sakuya dan Karin yang paling terpukul atas pulangnya Neji ke maha kuasa :(

Doremi Saku-chan : iya neji mati : (

Dd fans : loh? Ini chapter 19 XD

Kim na na : okee, chapter depan minta ke fitri ya :p

Zeta hikaru : iya, naruto gpp kok :D

Aya-chan dattebane : ini chap barunya :)

Lailan : hehehe, maaf ngga bisa, neji memang mati di sini : (

Larry : Naruto ngga mati kok :D

Raiha : te-tenang tenang! *nyodorin tissue* chapter kemren emang nguras emosi bgt ya?

Caprineptuniamania : yoosshhh! Ini udah update :D

Wakamiya hikaru : ngga log in terus, hahahhaa… neji harus mati di sini : (

Sky pea-chan : siip!

Crystal babyblue : nice question… tadinya kita mau bikin happy ending, tapi setelah kita telaah, kita pikir2 dulu, hehehehe, apakah adil sekelompok pembunuh bayaran berakhir bahagia tanpa mendapat balasan? : )

Princess kairi Oceania : thanks!

Evil smirk of the black swan : yaaa, sayang sekali neji harus mati : (

Pain the leader akatsuki : ini lanjutannya sudah update :D

Aoisunoire : aawww~ terima kasih, g akan discontinue kok apapun yang terjadi, misalnya aku mati sekalipun ada fitri yang ngelanjutin, ya ngga fit? *kabuuur*

OYO LECHLIEZ : nejinya mati : (

SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : hehehehee, maaf bikin mati karakter MK satu :p Naruto ngga mati kok :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Mudah-mudahan, walaupun fict ini aku buat sendiri, isinya tetap menarik dan ngga kacau yah T_T**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"KAMI TIDAK BOLEH MELIHATNYA?"

Suara menggelegar di lorong rumah sakit yang sukses membuat para suster yang berlalu lalang menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini memasang wajah panik pada sang dokter.

"Ya, ini permintaan dari sang pasien," jawab sang dokter dengan tenang.

"Tapi sebelumnya apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa alasan mereka tidak mengizinkan kami menjenguk?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik kemeja sang dokter.

"Sakura tenang," Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya menarik pundak kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkan.

"Ya, saat kami bertanya alasannya, pasien yang bernama Karin menjawab 'tidak ada alasan khusus.' Hanya itu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar penejelasan dari dokter. Memang ini semua hak Karin untuk mau atau tidaknya di jenguk. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gelisah dan betapa khawatirnya dia dengan operasi transplantasi mata yang Karin lakukan untuk Naruto.

"Kita pulang, kau harus istirahat. Orochimaru-sensei bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan pada _Elite Assassin_," ajak Sasuke pelan.

"Tentang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada heran.

"Entahlah. Tentang rencana selanjutnya, strategi, Hinata, ata-"

"Hinata?" potong Sakura.

"Ya, tadi dia bilang begitu padaku."

"Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil nama depannya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"…" Sasuke diam. Dia memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang merengut, dan itu adalah… "Kau cemburu?" goda Sasuke.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sakura ketus yang membuat Sasuke kaget. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia terkesan menjadi… gelap?

"Oke, Sakura, aku mintaa maaf. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menerima anak itu di-"

"Dalam _Elite Assassin_. Jadi kau sudah mengambil keputusan memasuki Hinata dalam anggota E.S tanpa sepengetahuanku?" potong Sakura lagi.

"Sakura aku yang memimpin E.S dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," jawab Sasuke dengan lembut dan mencoba memegang kedua pipi Sakura. Namun Sakura menepis kedua tangan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Pertengkaran suami istri, eh?" ejek Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Jiraiya-sensei? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Aaww, kenapa nadamu seperti itu? Apa kau lebih senang kalau Orochimaru yang datang?"

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Jiraiya dan berjalan pelan menyusul Sakura. Tidak perlu di kejar karena Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura pasti duluan masuk ke mobil dan menunggu Sasuke dengan wajah yang super jutek. Entah ada apa dengan Sakura akhir-akhir ini, emosinya cepat naik, walaupun masalah wanita datang tiap bulannya, Sakura tidak pernah terpengaruh sebegini besarnya.

"Wanita memang seperti itu, nanti juga kau terbiasa. Sakura mulai menunjukkan sifat berontaknya padamu," ujar Jiraiya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke pelan sambil menghela nafas. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Lagipula, perempuan itu bisa menyimpan perasaan sayang nya bertahun-tahun, tapi tidak bisa menyimpan rasa cemburunya walau semenit."

"Ya memang benar…" Jiraiya ingin menyetujui ucapan Sasuke, tapi setelah dia mengingat bagaimana Sasuke mengamuk saat dulu Jiraiya mencoba menggoda Sakura yang masih kecil, Jiraiya membalikkan pernyataan itu pada Sasuke, "Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Bisa apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung sambil melirik gurunya yang mesum itu.

"Menyimpan rasa cemburumu itu. Jangan semenit, aku bertanya sedetik… apa kau bisa?" ledek Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei," panggil Sasuke pelan yang kini sudah menapakkan kakinya di depan mobilnya.

"Ya?"

"Sensei sudah bisa bisa menghilangkan rasa cemburu sensei pada Orochimaru-sensei atau belum?"

Balasan Sasuke lebih tepat kena sasaran dibanding apapun untuk Jiraiya. Hingga kini Jiraiya hanya bisa mematung dan melihat Sasuke memasuki mobilnya. Sasuke menyeringai menang sambil menutup pintu.

"Kenapa menyeringai begitu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mendapat kemenangan yang telak," jawab Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sakura lalu menyetir mobilnya menuju mansion.

Sementara itu Jiraiya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit tersenyum lembut, "Mereka sudah besar, sedih juga, hehehe. Aahhh! Saatnya memberikan benda ini pada Naruto dan Karin," lanjut Jiraiya yang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit kembali.

.

.

Sesampainya di mansion, Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman dan mencoba keluar duluan. Tapi Sasuke menahan lengannya dan langsung mencium Sakura dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan, "Maaf kalau perkataan dan tindakanku tadi ada yang membuatmu resah dan gelisah."

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal namun terlihat manja, "Aku tidak suka kalau kamu mengambil sebuah keputusan… tapi tidak berdiskusi dulu denganku~" ucap Sakura manja.

"Iya iya, maaf ya," ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam mansion, terlihat Tsunade yang sedang duduk di atas Orochimaru sambil berciuman dengan mesra di ruang tamu, dan itu membuat Sasuke jengkel melihatnya, "_Aargh, get a room, please_," gerutu Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura… sudah datang rupanya," ucap Tsunade yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan kembali duduk dengan posisi yang normal, "Aku pikir kalian akan lama di rumah sakit."

"Karena sensei pikir kami akan lama, maka dari itu kalian akan mencoba melakukannya di ruang tamu?" tebak Sasuke dengan nada yang datar.

"Sasuke-kun!" tegur Sakura, "Karin tidak mau di jenguk, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, makanya kami pulang cepat."

"Ohh, sayang sekali. Padahal kalian sengaja tidak mengikuti acara pemakaman masal di sekolah karena untuk menjenguk Karin dan Naruto ya," ucap Tsunade.

"Sasuke duduk. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, dengan Sakura juga," ucap Orochimaru.

Sakura dan Sasuke menuruti ucapan gurunya dan duduk dengan sopan di depan kedua gurunya yang kini berwajah serius.

"Ini tentang Hinata," ucap Tsunade. Saat mendengar nama Hinata, entah kenapa Sakura sedikit malas dan secara otomatis memutarkan kedua bola matanya, Tsunade yang melihat reaksi Sakura sedikit terkejut, "Sakura? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sensei, teruskan saja," ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba kembali lembut.

"Hmm, baiklah… aku ingin Sasuke memasukkan Hinata ke dalam E.S dan menggantikan posisi Neji pada Hinata," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa?" Sakura tersentak.

"Tadi malam dia meminta pada kami untuk melatihnya apa yang pernah kami latih pada Neji, dan kebetulan sekali yang melatih Neji dulu adalah Kakashi, jadi-"

"Tunggu dulu… Hinata? Menjadi anggota E.S?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Sasuke yang sudah merasa Sakura akan berkomentar, sedikit menarik baju belakang Sakura, memberi tanda agar tidak berkomentar apa-apa, karena saat ini Orochimaru tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kaget. Sejak kapan Sakura berani memotong ucapan gurunya saat sedang berbicara?

"Keberadaan Neji, posisi Neji itu tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun! Tidak boleh ada yang menggantikannya!" protes Sakura.

"Sakura dengarkan aku dulu Bagaimanapun juga kita membutuhkan seseorang yang mempunyai keahlian seperti Neji," jelas Tsunade.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia? Kalian tahu kan? NEJI MATI GARA-GARA HINATA!" akhirnya Sakura membentak dengan keras tanpa tahu kalau semua sudah pulang dari pemakaman masal di sekolah.

Dan kini Sasuke menoleh melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedikit _shock_ karena ternyata Sakura menganggap kejadian Neji itu semua akibat dirinya. Sakura menoleh kebelakang karena mendengar pintu terbuka. Betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat Hinata yang kini memotong habis rambut panjangnya yang indah menjadi pendek seleher. Keadaan semakin canggung. Tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Sakura tadi, juga tidak ada yang mencairkan suasana.

"Mama-chan… Sakuya setuju apa yang mama-chan katakan… Neji nii-san memang meninggal karena kecerobohan obake nee-san… tapi lihatlah," ucap Sakuya sambil menunjuk sosok Hinata, "Obake nee-san sudah menunjukkan pada kami bahwa dia akan membantu untuk membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang itu."

"Kalian percaya? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan? Bahkan ayahnya saja adalah salah satu orang yang-"

"Begitu pula dengan ayahmu, Sakura," potong Shikamaru dengan tegas, dia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menepuk pundak Sakura, "Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya ketika Shikamaru menepuk pundak kekasihnya kemudian melingkarkan lengan kanannya di seluruh bahu Sakura, "Kau lelah, butuh istirahat… kita ke kamar," ajak Sasuke.

Saat Sakura menurut apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan memberi kode agar meng_handle_ situasi di situ. Shikamaru paham dan mengangguk.

Saat di kamar, Sasuke menutup pintu dan bersender sambil melingkarkan tangannya, "Ada apa denganmu? Ini seperti bukan Sakura yang ku kenal."

"Oh, jadi Sakura yang kamu kenal itu adalah Sakura yang selalu baik hati dan memaafkan siapa saja yang berbuat salah, begitu?" ucap Sakura ketus sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Sakura yang kukenal adalah Sakura yang selalu juju padaku dan terbuka, membicarakan apapun yang membuat hatinya gelisah padaku," jawab Sasuke yang menghampiri Sakura dan membelai kepalanya, "Katakan ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sakura hanya bisa diam dalam posisi terbaring itu. Sasuke yang tidak mendapat respon dari Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ingin sekali Sasuke memarahinya sekarang tapi Sasuke berusaha untuk melawan egonya itu. Kalau Sasuke mengeluarkan amarahnya, bisa-bisa mereka kembali bertengkar hebat. Keadaan masih diselimuti oleh duka, Sasuke hanya tidak mau memperkeruh suasana. Melihat tatapan Sakura yang kini sedikit kosong seolah memikirkan sesuatu, Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, ng? Kenapa?" jawab Sakura yang terkejut mendapat guncangan dari Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke menganalisa wajah Sakura dengan seksama. Saat itulah Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakuranya itu, "Kau memikirkan masalah orang yang bernama Asuma itu, kan?"

"…"

"Aku tahu ini pasti sangat tiba-tiba bagimu, seseorang datang dan mengaku dia adalah ayahmu, padahal sebenarnya… jelas-jelas ayahmu itu sudah meninggal 9 tahun yang lalu."

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak… Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingat… dulu paman Asuma itu sering datang mengunjungi rumahku… dan kami sering bermain bersama… karena itulah saat pertama kali pindah aku sangat terpuruk~"

"Apapun kenyataannya nanti, kau harus kuat. Kami di sini semua akan membantumu, terutama aku… akulah yang akan selalu membantumu," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan ekspresinya yang pilu, tiba-tiba wanita itu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sambil bergumam, "Aku takut.. aku takut Sasuke-kun, aku takut~"

"Keluarkan saja semua apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Sasuke yang memeluk kembali dengan erat tubuh Sakura.

"Aku takut… kalau suatu saat nanti hal yang terjadi pada Neji akan terjadi padamu. Aku takut akan menambah lagi korban yang baru. Aku takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau paman Asuma itu adalah dalang dari semua ini… Aku takut apa yang dikatakan paman Asuma itu adalah benar, bahwa dia adalah ayahku~ aku takut-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus oleh ciuman Sasuke, ciuman yang sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "Kalau kau takut kehilanganku, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Kalau kau takut akan ada lagi yang jatuh korban aku akan meminta seluruh E.S hati-hati. Kalau kau takut menerima kenyataan… anggaplah itu semua tidak benar, jangan biarkan hal itu mengubah dirimu seperti dulu," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu mengubah dirimu menjadi kuat agar yang lain tidak khawatir. Ingat… aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti sosok saat kau membunuh orang itu dengan sadisnya dulu," pinta Sasuke, "Aku tidak mau tanganmu kotor karena darah."

"Dulu itu karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku, Sasuke-kun… Aku butuh tenaga dan keberanianku saat itu, aku ingin bisa mengontrolnya," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi itu bahaya."

"Aku mohon~ aku ingin membantumu juga. Aku lebih takut menunggumu di sini sendiri, lebih baik aku ikut dengan kalian terjun ke arena perang," pinta Sakura.

Dan tentu saja Sasuke pasti menolaknya. Tapi melihat mata Sakura yang benar-benar memohon dan merasakan tangan Sakura gemetar, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, "Asal kau janji menuruti setiap instruksi Tsunade-sensei."

"Yeeeyy!" Sakura melompat dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, terima kasiih… Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Ino berada di dapur menggantikan tugas Karin untuk menyiapkan makan malam dibantu oleh Sakuya. Ino yang meletakkan piring-piringnya dan Sakuya yang membawa makanannya. Saat Sakuya mengecek ulang jumlah piring yang terletak di atas meja makan, Sakuya melihat ada satu piring yang lebih di sana.

"Ino nee-sama, piringnya kelebihan satu," ujar Sakuya.

"Kelebihan satu? Sudah pas kok," jawab Ino tanpa menoleh pada Sakuya karena Ino sedang menyiapkan minuman.

"Ini kelebihan satu, dan terletak di tempat Neji nii-san," jelas Sakuya dengan tatapan sendu pada Ino dari belakang.

Ino terdiam dan langsung menoleh, benar juga… Kenapa dia meletakkan piring di tempat Neji? Seolah dia masih menganggap Neji masih ada, "Ah iya, maaf maaf, akan aku angkat lagi," ujar Ino sambil bergegas membereskan piring tersebut.

Sakuya memperhatikan ekspresi kakak angkatnya yang paling anggun itu. Ekspresi pilu dan menahan tangis yang pernah Sakuya rasakan juga saat berada di lokasi dimana Neji terbunuh. Setelah menyiapkan makan malam, Ino kembali ke kamar sebentar sebelum memanggil yang lain untuk berkumpul di ruang makan. Saat Ino menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, dia teringat kembali saat Neji mencoba menyerangnya di sini… di kamar ini.

Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu dan perlahan terjatuh duduk di lantai sambil menutupi mulutnya agar suaranya tidak keluar sekencang air matanya mengalir. Kepergian Neji benar-benar membawa efek yang buruk bagi para E.S.

Selesai mengeluarkan emosinya, Ino mencuci mukanya kemudian bercermin, "Hhh, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Shikamaru," gumam Ino saat melihat matanya yang sangat sembab.

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk memakai make up dan beralasan untuk keluar sebentar. Saat di ruang makan, semua sudah berkumpul. Bahkan Sakura yang tadi sedikit aneh kini sudah terlihat seperti biasa. Entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya yang jelas Ino hanya bisa berpikir, yang bisa menenangkan Sakura hanyalah Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Saat Ino menduduki tempatnya, Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah Ino. Ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya satu ini. Ino sendiri berusaha agar tidak bertatapan lama dengan Shikamaru. Untung saja keadaan yang canggung itu terbuyarkan oleh kedatangan Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba.

"Selamat malaaaam semuanya!" sapa Jiraiya dengan semangat yang membuat Orochimaru memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku datang membawa kabar gembira."

"Cepat katakan dan duduk, lalu kita makan," jawab Orochimaru tanpa menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe, ehem! Sambutlah kedatangan mereka, Naruto dan Karin yang sudah di izinkan keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini!" teriak Jiraiya sambil berpose melebarkan kedua tangannya pada Naruto dan Karin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Namun yang bersangkutan hanya diam tidak merespon hebohnya Jiraiya member kabar tersebut. Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat penampilan baru mereka. Bukan hanya Sakura… bahkan semua pun terkejut. Karin tersenyum pada Sakura dengan satu mata kanannya yang ditutup dengan penutup mata seperti bajak laut berwarna orange. Sedangkan Naruto memakai penutup mata itu di mata sebelah kirinya dengan warna yang berbeda dari Karin, Naruto memakai penutup mata berwarna merah, dengan mata barunya yang juga berwarna merah.

Keadaan sunyi sejenak sampai akhirnya Karin tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Kami pulang."

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melompat memeluk Karin sambil menangis, "Kenapa kau larang aku menjengukmu! Kau membuatku khawatir!" bentak Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, aku hanya ingin mengejutkan kalian dengan penampilan kami yang baru, iya kan Naruto?" ucap Karin sambil membelai kepala Sakura yang memeluknya.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir," ucap Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura.

Naruto menatap teman-temannya satu persatu, matanya berhenti pada sosok Sakuya yang kini sedang menahan tangisnya. Naruto menyengir dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Tidak mau memelukku, Sakuya?"

"Huaaahaaaaa!" saat Naruto mengucapkan itu, dengan cepat Sakuya melompat ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Sakuya menangis kencang saat itu, karena sebelumnya Sakuya mempersiapkan mental kalau terjadi hal yang buruk pada kakaknya ini. Tapi ternyata semua baik-baik saja, betapa leganya hati Sakuya saat ini.

_DUK DUK!_

Suara pukulan pelan di meja terdengar dari arah Orochimaru yang masih duduk tenang, "Cukup adegan dramanya. Sekarang kembali ke meja masing-masing."

Sambil sedikit terkekeh mereka menuruti perintah guru yang paling menakutkan itu. Saat makan malam selesai Orochimaru membuka topik malam ini. Dan ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

"Dengar semuanya. Aku tahu sejak kejadian Neji kalian semua terpuruk, kesal, sedih, dan marah menjadi satu. Aku ingin melihat tekad kalian, apakah kalian yakin akan melakukan aksi balas dendam ini?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Ya, kami yakin," jawab Naruto mewakili semuanya.

"Bukan hanya demi membalaskan dendam untuk Neji, ada hal lain yang harus kupastikan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku juga," sambung Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan membagikan kelompok untuk pelatihan khusus yang benar-benar harus kalian dalami," ujar Orochimari yang mengambil secarik kertas dari Tsunade kemudian menuliskan sebuah nama-nama di situ.

Semua terdiam menunggu hasil kelompok yang Orochimaru putuskan. Ino dan Karin saling tatap dan tersenyum seolah Ino menandakan lega melihat Karin sudah datang kembali, dan Karin pun melemparkan senyuman kembali pada Ino. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura karena dia tahu, saat ini Sakura sedang gugup.

"Ini, aku sudah mendiskusikannya pada yang lain," ujar Orochimaru yang menyerahkan kertas itu pada anak-anak didiknya.

Yang akan dilatih oleh Jiraiya adalah Karin, Naruto, dan Shikamaru. Tsunade akan melatih Ino dan Sakuya. Kakashi akan khusus melatih Hinata. Dan Orochimaru khusus melatih Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalian akan latihan besok sedangkan Sakura lusa," ucap Orochimaru.

"Tapi aku dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Kau akan dilatih oleh Tsunade juga denganku," jawab Orochimaru yang sambil bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat mendengar ucapan Orochimaru, Sakura mulai keringat dingin begitu pula dengan yang lain. Dilatih oleh Tsunade saja mereka sudah mau menangis, apalagi ditambah oleh Orochimaru. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tenang, "Kau pasti bisa," ujarnya lembut, namun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk Sakura. Karena yang terakhir Sakura ingat adalah, saat Sasuke dilatih oleh Orochimaru, saat itu Sasuke babak belur dan harus dirawat selama seminggu.

.

.

Semua kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing Saat ini Karin berdiri di jendela dan menempelkan keningnya di kaca jendela tersebut, betapa dia menikmati pelukan Sakura tadi. Andai saja dia bisa memeluknya seperti itu lagi dengan perasaan yang sama, itu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Namun perasaannya itu kini buyar karena suara laki-laki yang muncul dari belakangnya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Tanya Karin yang menoleh karena kaget.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja…" Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Karin, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tentang?"

"Kenapa kau mendonorkan matamu untukku?"

"…" Karin tidak menjawab, karena dia juga bingung. Hal ini terjadi spontan begitu saja, dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang yang dia sayang, "Aku hanya tidak ignin kehilanganmu, sudah cukup Neji yang menjadi-"

"Apa benar itu alasannya?" potong Naruto.

"Ya, memang kau mengharapkan aku menjawab apa?" Tanya Karin dengan ketus dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus padaku?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_.

"Bicara apa kau? Kau sendiri tahu kan aku mencintai siapa," ucap Karin jengkel.

Naruto memegang tangan Karin dengan lembut, "Kau memang mencintainya, tapi itu dulu… Aku bisa melihatnya, cara melihatmu pada Sakura, aku melihatnya sendiri memakai matamu, perasaan itu perlahan mulai hilang," ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam kedua pundak Karin dengan lembut.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Karin dengan tatapan sedih dan pasrah.

"Kita melangkah ke depan bersama. Lupakan Sakura, jadilah kekasihku," pinta Naruto dengan nada suaranya yang berat dan pelan.

Belum sempat Karin menjawab, Naruto langsung menciumnya. Karin sempat berontak saat Naruto melumatnya, "Mphh! Naru-"

"Diamlah," ucap Naruto pelan dan kalem sambil melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Perlahan Karin luluh atas tindakan Naruto, entah karena ciumannya yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan itu, atau memang sebenarnya… di dalam hati kecil Karin, wanita itu memang mencintai Naruto?

.

.

Sementara itu Ino yang duduk lesu di atas kasurnya sedang menghadapi sedikit masalah dengan Shikamaru. Laki-laki yang kini bersender di tembok dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat itu menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya. Jawaban yang tidak kunjung keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, apa yang menyebabkanmu menangis?"

"Shikamaru… aku lelah… aku ingin tidur," yang keluar dari bibir merah itu bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Kau memikirkan Neji?" tebak Shikamaru sinis.

"Astaga Shikamaru, Neji adalah sahabatmu! Apa pantas kau bertanya seperti itu dengan nada yang-"

"Aku tidak melarangmu sedih karena kepergian Neji, Ino… tidak sama sekali," potong Shikamaru dengan nada kecewa, "Tapi setidaknya beri tahu aku kalau kau menangis, kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti tidak berguna bagimu."

Mata Ino terbelalak, dia tidak menyangka kalau Shikamaru berpikiran seperti itu padanya. Karena yang Ino rasakan selama ini adalah kecuekan Shikamaru padanya, sesekali memperhatikan namun lebih besar persen kecuekannya itu.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," ucap Shikamaru yang melangkah keluar. Belum sempat memegang kenop pintu, Ino berlari dan memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, jangan pergi… aku mohon jangan pergi~"

Shikamaru terdiam dan membalas pelukan Ino dengan cara merengkuh lengan kecil Ino yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Shikamaru mendongak ke atas sambil bergumam, "Dia adalah partnerku dalam hal apapun," ucapnya tiba-tiba, dan Ino tahu betul siapa 'dia' yang Shikamaru maksud itu.

"Bersama dengannya membuatku percaya bahwa kita bisa mempercayai seseorang. Dia juga yang berusaha mencoba membuatku bisa merasa kalau E.S adalah keluargaku."

Ino merasakan ada air yang menetes di lengannya, dia juga merasakan tubuh Shikamaru yang sedikit gemetar. Ino tahu Shikamaru adalah laki-laki dengan harga diri yang tinggi, maka dari itu Ino tidak membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ino terus memeluk Shikamaru sampai dirinya yakin kalau Shikamaru tidak lagi menangis.

"Tadi siang, sekilas aku teringat kembali saat Neji berusaha… menyerangku… entah kenapa… dadaku sakit, aku… merindukannya~" sahut Ino.

Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Ino. Ino yakin sekali saat ini yang paling terpuruk adalah Shikamaru, mengingat seberapa dekatnya Shikamaru dengan Neji dulu. Sekuat apapun Shikamaru menahan kesedihannya, dia juga manusia yang suatu saat akan mengeluarkan emosinya, baik disengaja maupun tidak sengaja.

Dalam keheningan malam, masing-masing mempunyai kisah pribadi yang cukup berkenan di hati mereka. Naruto dan Karin masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Ino. Sakura yang sudah tidur di dalam dekapan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke masih terjaga seolah melindungi Sakura dari mimpi buruknya. Sakuya yang melamun di sisi jendela sambil menggenggam tali berwarna biru. Tali itu adalah tali pita yang dia gunakan untuk mengikat rambut Neji dulu. Sedangkan Hinata menatapi potongan rambutnya yang tersimpan di laci.

"Aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendammu, Nii-san… walaupun harus melawan ayah sekalipun," gumam Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : first of all, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian yang mengikuti fict ini sampai pada batasnya kesanggupan Raffa :D

terima kasih buat dukungan kalian, terima kasih untuk review-review kalian yang sangat menghibur, aku tahu fict ini ngga akan semenarik kemarin-kemarin karena sekarang aku sendiri yang ngerjain project ini, aku harap kalian masih mau terus ngikutin fict ini sampai habis (kalau ngga mau sih gpp, hehehee)

sebenernya pengen sih ngucapin satu persatu, tapi kebanyakan hehehehe, yang jelas untuk SEMUA anak-anak FFN yang mengucapkan bela sungkawa, aku ucapin sekali lagi terima kasih dan terima kasih juga untuk dukungan kalian untuk aku :D

Terima kasih untuk Suu yang masih mau gambarin karakter2 fict LOVE dan selalu ada untuk aku waktu kemarin aku nge down (untung ngga mati saya) hahahaha, dan buat isty juga yang selalu ngayomin aku kalau aku mulai depresi lagi, dia juga yang nge beta fict ini. thank you both of you...

makasih buat Laura yang cerewet kalau di twitter :D, Eka yang cerewet di FB, Icha, ningz, defbra, Kevin, Alp, Ratna, Maria, guntur, Sandra, Akina yang selalu nongol di wall FB aku :D makasih yah kalian, berkat adanya kalian pikiranku ngga kemana-mana dan stay focus pada wajarnya. (yang ngga kesebut maaf yah)

Regard

V3Yagami


	21. Chapter 21

kookynachita : makasih kembali yah eka udah support kami :D

Icha yukina clyne : alter ego? Ngga kok, dia bukan punya alter ego tapi labil, hahahaha.

Ran Murasaki SS : yeay, makasih yah… syukur deh ternyata masih bagus, kadang kalo mau update tuh suka deg-degan hehehee

Aozu Misora : hey hoo mariaaa :D makasih udah nganggep aku begitu… aku jadi tersipu ./.

Laura Pyordova : yeaaay, ide narukarin berterima kasihlah pada mommy-mu, hahahahahaa XD

Retno UchiHaruno : pasti tetep lanjut kok fict ini, hehehe… sakura di latih sama oro bakalan ganas, hahahaha

Saqee-chan : ShikaIno? Mungkin chapter depan yah, hehehee

Doremi saku-chan : aku juga kangeeeeeeeeeen! XD

Wakamiya Hikaru : yeay! Alhamdulillah kalo tetep keren, hehehehee

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta : padahal rencananya chapter itu g mau aku bikin sedih, tapi malah kebalikannya, hehehee -_-

Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori : pake emosi yang apa? ._.a

Miyank : hehehee, makasih yaah, mudah2an aja dia bener2 bangga sama aku XD

ndybLackCherry : pada seneng narukarin yaaah XD aku juga seneng, sejak bikin fict ini banyak hal baru yg aku seneng, hehehe

skyesphantom : yeepp! I'll keep strong ^^9

: yaaah, jangan sedih doong, makasih yah udah ma uterus ngikutin fict ini, walaupun aku tahu banget balesan reviewnya ngga akan seasick dulu, tapi aku sebisa mungkin pasti jawab pertanyaan kalian kok :D

Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : :D terima kasih yah ^^

Karasu Uchiha : ngga kok :D

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : iya, pasti ada yg kurang :D iya makasih banyak yah udah mau support aku, kalau bukan demi kalian mungkin aku udah nutup akunnya raffa ini :D

Michelle : hahahaha, justru awalnya aku ngga niat bikin narukarin -_-a karena bujukan seseorang jadinya begini deh, hehehehee… kakahina? Itu juga bisa terjadi kok :3

Raiha Laf Qyaza : Karin itu lesbi kok, tapi berkat kebaikan dan kehangatan naruto dia udah mulai mau jadi normal XD iya, Hinata rambutnya jadi pendek kayak waktu dia masih genin :3

scarlet uchiha : hahaha, sakura di latih sama dua guru sekaligus soalnya dia telat dikasih pelatihannya :3

Aoisunoire : kurang panjang? Susah tau bikin plotnya, heheheheheee T_T

FairyLucyka : typo, typo dan typo… aku nyerah kalo soal itu, nyahahahaa XD aku juga bingung kenapa aku selalu miss di typo, bahkan udah di cek berkali2 pun pasti ada aja typo-nya… makanya sekarang sedikit mengandalkan beta :3

hasnihacci : korban lagi pasti ada kok fufufufu~ :3

Michelle Aoki : hehehehe, yang punya pikiran supaya orochi jadi protagonist itu di raffa XD dan yang punya pikiran yg jadi antagonis asuma-kurenai itu aku :3 jadi begini deh ceritanya XD

Cool Drifter : oh my god! *sumpah baru sadar kalo review udah sampe 1000* DAN KAMU YG KE 1000! Silahkan ambil hadiah di penitipan barang XD yeay! Doain yah supaya chapter ini dan kedepannya tetep bagus T^T

Bluremi : :3 iya soalnya kamu sering nongol dif b aku, dan juga sering nyemangatin aku, hehehee… jadi penasaran pengen liat kamu :3

Luthfiyyah Zahra : aku ngga maksain diri kok :3 *cipokbalik

NeaYouichi Devil : aaahhhhh, suka stress sendiri kalo ada yg nagih lover eternal, hahahahahaa *gantung diri* untuk fict itu bener deh… mood aku ilang bgt T^T mungkin kalau fict love ini selesai aku akan coba nyicil yah T_T

YashiUchiHatake : penasaran endingnya? Aku juga penasaran sama ending ini, bagus atau ngga nanti aku bikinnya, hahahhaa -_-

Blitz21 : yoooshh! Ayo semangaaat ^^9

Devi Lauramora : makasih yaaah :D

Kamishiro Mashiro : oh kamu narukarin lover XDkarena aku suka incest, aku juga suka narukarin (incest? Berhubung mereka satu marga jadi aku bilangnya incest hahahahaa)

sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : iya, aku usahain untuk tetep nulis kok :D

zetta hikaru : siaap! ^^7

Minami-to-yuri no hana : 1. Te-terfavorit? Aahh ngga mungkin! Aku ini biangnya typo dan segala macem, hehehhee 2. Iya, kami pernah jadian :D 3. A-aku jadi malu… aslinya aku ngga ramah, aku ini jutek, sombong n blagu loh (kata org) ._.a 4. T_T tabah pada akhirnya, awalnya kan tetep aja cengeng dan g ikhlas, hehehee… makasih yah kamu udah nganggep aku begitu, seneng deh bacanya :3

Untuk para reviewer GUEST, maaf yah aku ngga bales review kalian, habis aku bingung mau bales gmn, nama kalian sama semua, hehehehee ^^

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Aneh.

Ada yang aneh memang suasana di rumah kediaman _White Organization_ saat ini, karena saat ini terlihat Itachi dan Deidara yang sedang beradu tatap dengan aura gelap yang membuat Hidan angkat tangan. Sasori dan Gaara lah yang kini menjadi penengah mereka. Sasori tengah memegangi Deidara sedangkan Gaara memegangi lengan Itachi. Memisahkan kedua laki-laki itu dari pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sudah kuduga kau ini bermuka dua," desis Itachi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, jangan sok menjuluki seperti itu," ujar Deidara.

"Apa saat kau meniduri Sakura juga memakai topeng? Hah!" bentak Itachi.

Belum Deidara jawab, Sasori sudah menengahi mereka lagi, "Sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Ingat tujuan awal kita."

"Katakan Deidara, sebenarnya ada di pihak mana dirimu saat ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku berada di pihak yang menurutku benar," jawab Deidara menepis tangan Sasori dari tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah tidak berjalan sesuai tujuan awal. Kita tidak lagi sejalan, lebih baik kau keluar dari-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu keluar dari W.O, Itachi… Kita saling membutuhkan satu sama lain," potong Sasori.

Deidara menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sinis, begitupula Itachi yang tidak mau kalah. Saat keadaan mulai hening, Deidara teringat akan kenangannya bersama Ino sewaktu mereka kecil dulu. Saat Ino masih sangat manja padanya, sebelum sang ayah memisahkan mereka.

Namun suara pintu membuyarkan lamunannya dan juga mengalihkan tatapan pada pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Kau…" ucap Gaara.

"Bisakan kupinjam sebentar si pirang itu?" ujar pria berambut putih yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya.

"Ada hubungan apa kalian?" tanya Itachi.

"Itachi, tidak semua yang anak buahmu lakukan kau harus tahu juga kan?" ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum, dan begitu Deidara mengikuti langkah Jiraiya, laki-laki itu menambahkan, "Ah, dan juga… kita semua masing-masing mempunyai rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui siapapun, termasuk dirimu."

Ucapan jiraiya membuat Itachi bungkam. Memang benar, tapi itu bukan berarti Itachi mempunyai rahasia tersembunyi yang tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk melindungi adiknya dan Sakura.

Setelah mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat W.O, Deidara membuka pembicaraan, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku dengar… kau juga berhubungan dengan Asuma, apa benar?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," jawab Deidara dingin.

Jiraiya tersenyum licik dan memandang terangnya bulan di malam hari yang menyinari mereka, "Kau tahu, terkadang manusia baik bisa menjadi jahat dan manusia jahat bisa menjadi sangat baik. Tapi ada juga manusia yang memilih untuk menjadi abu-abu."

Deidara tidak melontarkan jawaban ataupun kata-kata. Dia hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang akan Jiraiya lanjutkan dari ucapannya tadi. Jiraiya menoleh padanya dan memandang sedikit meremeh pada diri Deidara, "Dan kau adalah termasuk manusia abu-abu itu."

Tersentak.

Itulah perasaan Deidara saat Jiraiya mencap dirinya abu-abu.

"Kau lebih memilih menjadi abu-abu, melihat siapa yang akan menang, dialah yang kau ikuti. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu yang jelas-"

"Kau sendiri sama saja!" bentak Deidara, "Kau juga memilih abu-abu, kau tidak jelas berada di pihak mana. Kau memang guru dari para _Elite_, tapi bukankah kau juga sahabat Asuma?!"

Jiraiya tersenyum seolah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, "Dari mana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sahabat Asuma, eh?"

Deidara menutup mulutnya dan melangkah mundur satu langkah ketika Jiraiya mendekatinya.

"Asal kau tahu anak muda, aku bukannya abu-abu… tapi aku memainkan putih di atas hitam," bisik Jiraiya.

"Kau… siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Tidak semua orang harus tahu siapa diri kita sebenarnya. Yang aku perlukan denganmu adalah… katakan pada Asuma, sedikit saja dia menyentuh Sakura, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya," ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah serius kemudian meninggalkan Deidara sendirian. Sedangkan Deidara masih terdiam, bingung dan bertanya-tanya, apa hubungannya Jiraiya dan Sakura?

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman _Elite Assassin,_ tepatnya di ruang pelatihan bawah tanah, Tsunade dan Orochimaru sedang melatih Sakura secara pribadi. Walaupun begitu bukan berarti yang lainnya tidak boleh melihat, pelaksanaan pelatihan Sakura dilakukan setelah anggota yang lain berlatih. Sakuya dan Ino yang saat ini paling lelah sedang meluruskan kedua kakinya sambil meminum air mineral yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatap kekasihnya yang kini sedang mati-matian mengayuh pedang sambil bergerak cepat.

"Bagus Sakura! Jaga keseimbanganmu! Ayuhkan lebih kuat dan cepat!" tegas Tsunade.

Sakura mengikuti setiap perintah Tsunade, dan setiap kali Sakura melakukan sedikit kesalahan Orochimaru akan menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya melakukan gerakan yang salah itu sekali lagi. Sering kali Orochimaru juga menjadi lawan latihannya Sakura.

Sudah sebulan mereka berlatih dan perkembangan Sakura bisa dibilang sangat pesat mengikuti ajaran yang Tsunade dan Orochimaru berikan. Sama dengan Hinata yang sudah berlatih oleh Kakashi untuk meracik senjata dan beberapa alat peledak.

"Ya! Hari ini cukup sampai di sini," ujar Tsunade saat Sakura berhenti menggerakan tangannya mengayuh pedang.

"Loh? Kalian masih di sini rupanya," ujar Karin yang tiba-tiba datang dengan pakaian perginya.

"Karin nee-chan mau kemana?" tanya Sakuya.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Naruto keluar. Tidak usah menunggu kami untuk makan malam ya," jawab Karin. Naruto memunculkan kepalanya dari belakang Karin dan menambahkan, "Ini kencan pertama kami setelah resmi menjadi sepasang keka-"

"Diam kau! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" sewot Karin yang menutup mulut Naruto memakai kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha.. Kalian bersenang-senang saja, urusan rumah serahkan padaku," ujar Ino.

"Ok, terima kasih. Kami pergi dulu," pamit Karin dan Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya sambil menyengir.

Saat kedua orang itu pergi, Sakura tersenyum lembut pada pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh Karin itu. Senyuman Sakura ini di sadari oleh Sasuke yang membawakan handuk untuknya, "Apa yang kau senyumkan?"

"Mereka," jawab Sakura lembut, "Aku lega Karin sudah mulai ceria dan... mata mereka… begitu serasi."

Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura yang masih tersenyum. Di tutupi kepala Sakura memakai handuk dingin itu dan mengacaknya sambil membersihkan keringat wanitanya itu, "Mereka itu kuat," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ng, mereka sangat kuat," gumam Sakura yang entah kenapa senyumannya itu memudar karena tiba-tiba dirinya teringat kembali akan ucapan Asuma.

Dia hampir mati penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh laki-laki itu. Apa benar dia adalah anak kandung dari Asuma? Lalu kenapa saat dia kecil ayahnya menganggap Sakura itu sangat berharga? Kalau memang Sakura bukanlah anak kandungnya, harusnya Sakura diperlakukan tidak selayaknya anak kandung. Apalagi dulu Asuma sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Ah? Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku lelah.. aku mandi dulu ya," ucap Sakura.

"Mau kubantu?" goda Sasuke tanpa mereka sadari bahwa yang lain sudah melemparkan pandangan jengkel oleh sikap mesra mereka yang kadang tidak kenal tempat itu. Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kaku oleh perlakuan Sasuke.

.

.

"Apa lagi yang kita perlukan? Bahan-bahan kue, peralatan dekorasi rumah, dan-"

"Naruto, lihat itu," potong Karin saat Naruto sedang membaca secarik kertas yang isinya daftar belanjaan yang mereka perlukan. Saat Naruto melihat ke arah yang Karin tunjukkan, wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

"SEMPURNA! Sakuya pasti terlihat sangat cantik memakai gaun itu!" seru Naruto.

Saat ini mereka diam-diam membeli alat-alat untuk persiapan pesta ulang tahun Sakuya besok. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka tidak tahu kapan Sakuya berulang tahun. Namun sejak kematian Neji, diantara semuanya yang paling terpuruk adalah Sakuya dan Hinata. Memang ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpesta, tapi untuk mengubah suasana apa salahnya untuk mencoba sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sampai akhrinya Naruto mencetuskan ide untuk membuat acara ulang tahun Sakuya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke dalam untuk membelinya, kamu tunggu di sini," ucap Karin.

"Ok, jangan lama-lama. Barang-barang ini sangat berat," protes Naruto.

Karin mengacungkan jempolnya dan berlari ke arah toko baju tersebut. Saat Karin memasuki toko itu, Karin melihat gaun-gaun yang lain untuk Sakuya, dirinya, Sakura, Ino dan dia juga berpikir untuk membelikan Hinata. Saat ini Karin memakai topi modis berwarna coklat tua. Saat dia bercermin dan melihat satu matanya tertutup oleh penutup mata, Karin tersenyum sambil menyentuh matanya itu. Dia berpikir sangat beruntung Naruto lah yang menerima matanya itu.

Saat Karin membalikkan tubuhnya…

_BRUKK_

Dia menabrak seseorang sehingga baju-baju yang dipegang orang itu jatuh semua ke lantai.

"Ah, maaf maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujar Karin sambil membantu mengambil baju yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, namanya juga kecelakaan," ucap laki-laki yang di tabrak oleh Karin tersebut.

"Ini bajunya, sekali lagi ma-" ucapan Karin terhenti saat dia menoleh pada wajah yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya," ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum pada Karin dan meninggalkannya.

Karin hanya terbengong melihat wajah laki-laki tadi. Benar-benar wajah yang sangat mirip… Tidak. Bisa dibilang wajah itu mirip, hanya saja warna rambutnya berbeda. Mengingat Naruto yang menunggunya di luar, Karin cepat-cepat memilih gaun yang akan dia beli dan membayarnya langsung. Selagi proses pembayaran, Karin berpikir… diantara semuanya, memang hanya masa lalu dari Naruto yang tidak terlalu dia tahu. Naruto juga tidak banyak cerita tentang dirinya. Tidak tahu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, apakah mereka tahu tentang masa lalu Naruto?

"Lama sekali sih!" protes Naruto saat Karin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf maaf, tadi aku sempat bingung memilih gaun," jawab Karin dengan wajah bingung.

"…" Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada Karin, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin balik.

"Wajahmu terlihat… bingung."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya… lelah mungkin?" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengalihkan semua belanjaannya di tangan kiri. Dia juga mengambil alih belanjaan yang Karin pegang dan dia bawa hanya memakai tangan kirinya, agar tangan kanannya bisa menggenggam tangan Karin seperti saat ini, "Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan padaku, jangan dipendam sendiri," ujar Naruto lembut.

Merasakan genggaman Naruto, wajah Karin memerah dan dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan disertai oleh suara gumaman kecil

Sementara itu dibelakang mereka, anak laki-laki yang Karin tubruk tadi mengawasi sosok mereka dengan wajah menyengir licik sambil mengambil foto mereka dari belakang.

"Lama tak bertemu, kakak!"

"Menma, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini!" ujar ujar laki-laki berambut putih dan memakai kacamata.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, Kabuto. Tidak udah panik begitu."

"Asuma mencarimu dari tadi. Sebaiknya kau menghadapnya dan jelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di luar. Aku tidak mau kena marahnya karena tindakanmu ini!"

"_Geez_ Kabuto, kau terlalu takut oleh Asuma. Aku keluar juga menemukan hal yang menarik."

"Hal menarik? Apa itu? Tumben sekali kau tertarik pada dunia luar," kata Kabuto sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hehehe, hal yang kutunggu-tunggu dari dulu."

.

.

"Masa lalu Naruto?"

Karin mengangguk saat dia bertanya pada Sakura yang kini sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Hhmm, setahuku dia itu kabur dari rumahnya. Tentang orang tuanya aku tidak tahu pasti karena Naruto sedikit tertutup kalau mengenai hal itu," jawab Sakura.

"Oh begitu…" gumam Karin.

"Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak… hanya saja, tadi saat aku pergi ke suatu tempat, aku bertemu oleh laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Yang membedakannya hanyalah warna rambutnya," jelas Karin.

"Apa warna rambutnya?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan sisirnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Karin tanpa melalui cermin.

"Warnanya sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi wajahnya… aku bahkan hampir mengira dia adalah Naruto sebelum kehilangan kedua bola matanya," ujar Karin serius.

"Mungkin itu hanya orang yang kebetulan mirip," jawab Sakura.

"Ya, tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku tidak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk menceritakan masa lalunya padaku. Hanya saja… aku ingin dia lebih terbuka denganku," ucap Karin.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian menghampiri Karin dan memeluknya, "Aku bersyukur kalian bisa bersama, kalian seakan saling mengisi satu sama lain," ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau katakan. Kita semua juga sudah saling mengisi satu sama lain, Sakura."

"Tapi ini beda, aku melihat ada perubahan dari sorot matamu ketika kau menatap Naruto. Aku yakin kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya," tebak Sakura.

"Ti-Tidak secepat itu!" tolak Karin dengan gaya yang kikuk, "A-Aku memang sudah berciuman dengannya, dia juga mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi, tapi-"

"Kalian sudah berciuman? Wow, itu di luar bayanganku loh," ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang pura-pura terkejut.

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini!" sewot Karin dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahahaha. Tapi aku serius, aku turut bahagia," ujar Sakura tulus.

Karin tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan bantu aku besok pagi untuk menyiapkan kejutan buat Sakuya."

"Aku yakin dia akan menyukainya," ujar Sakura.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Sasuke yang datang dengan wajah yang suntuk.

"Ya, aku sudah mau keluar. Selamat malam," ucap Karin.

Saat Karin menutup pintu, Sakura mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke, "Ada apa? Wajahmu kusut begitu."

"Hhh, Orochi-sensei," gumam Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan menatap Sakura dengan intens. Sakura hanya memiringkan wajahnya karena bingung oleh tatapan Sasuke, "Apa aku…"

"Ya? Aku apa?"

"…" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Sasuke ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai khawatir.

"Apa aku… maniak?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Maniak? Maniak apa? Maniak bertarung? Ya! Kau memang maniak bertarung," jawab Sakura polos.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seolah 'ayolah, kau tidak sepolos ini kan?'

"Ah!" Sakura tiba-tiba baru sadar akan maksud Sasuke, "Yaah, dibilang maniak sih tidak juga, kenapa?"

"Dia melarangku untuk melakukan sex dengammu selama pelatihanmu berlangsung," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Loh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mana kutahu!"

Melihat Sasuke yang kesal begitu, Sakura terkekeh sendiri kemudian dia melingkari kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, "Kalau Orochi-sensei melarang kita, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jadikan malam terakhir sebelum kita bisa memulainya secara normal lagi?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menidurkan Sakura di bawahnya, "Aku harap kau tidak menyesal menawarkanku hal seperti ini," ucap Sasuke tersenyum rakus.

"Tidak akan," gumam Sakura.

.

.

Sakuya berdiri di depan cerminnya. Dia melihat bahwa rambutnya sudah sedikit panjang, tidak lagi seleher. Rambutnya sudah melebihi bahunya. Diambilnya tali yang pernah dia ikatkan ke rambut Neji kemudian dia kuncir rambutnya dengan gaya ekor kuda, lalu mengikatkan tali itu di rambutnya. Sakuya tersenyum dan menyentuh cermin itu, "Neji nii-san, bisa nii-san lihat sekarang? Sakuya sebentar lagi akan menjadi lebih dewasa. Sakuya ingin Neji nii-san bangga melihat Sakuya."

Saat Sakuya memandangi cermin, tiba-tiba wajah Gaara terlintas di otaknya dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Dengan cepat Sakuya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa-apaan Sakuya ini! Kenapa wajah si panda itu muncul!" gerutu Sakuya.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk," ucap Sakuya.

Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat Hinata yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan," jawab Sakuya.

Hinata masuk dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sakuya. Ketika Sakuya melihat benda itu… itu adalah foto Neji dan Sakuya yang sengaja Hinata cetak untuk Sakuya, "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Foto itu adalah saat Neji merangkul Sakuya dari belakang. Saat Sakuya sedang memandangi foto tersebut Hinata berjalan keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Namun sebelum dia menutup pintu, "Rambutmu akan lebih indah jika kau panjangkan. Neji pasti menyukainya, begitu pula dengan Gaara."

Dan Hinata pun menutup pintu membiarkan Sakuya merasakan wajahnya memerah sendirian lalu heboh dengan sendirinya, "Aaaahhh! Kenapa harus si panda?! Memangnya ada apa dengan Sakuya dan dia?! Sakuya tidak menyukai dia!"

Mendengar Sakuya menggerutu, Hinata tersenyum lembut dari luar kamar. Hinata berpikir, ternyata Neji menemukan pengganti dirinya selama ini dan penggantinya itu lebih manis dibanding dengan sikapnya yang manja dan nona besar ini.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Karin, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sengaja bangun jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk menyiapkan makanan dan kue ulang tahun untuk Sakuya yang ke- 15. Dan para laki-laki menyiapkan dekorasi rumah, kecuali Naruto.

"Kemana sih dia pagi-pagi buta begini!" sewot Shikamaru.

"Katanya mau lari pagi sebentar. Sudah lama dia tidak olah raga," jawab Karin.

"Ino, dimana aku harus memasang ini?" tanya Tsunade yang menunjukan pita panjang berwarna merah.

"Ah, Tsunade-sensei bisa memasangnya dari ujung sana," tunjuk Ino pada ujung tembok, "Sampai sana."

"Kau ini wanita, tapi tidak bisa menghias ruangan sama sekali," ledek Jiraiya.

"Kau mau pita ini melilit di lehermu, hem?" ancam Tsunade.

"Ahhhh~ tidaaak. Kau ini wanita yang sangat mahir dalam hal apapun Tsunade," kata Jiraiya sambil _sweatdrop_.

Saat ini Naruto berlari mengelilingi taman kota. Hari masih sedikit gelap, sang mentari masih belum mau menampakkan wujudnya. Sebelum melanjutkan larinya, Naruto meminum air yang sudah dia bawa sebelumnya dari rumah. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Matanya pun sedikit ngilu akibat beberapa debu yang masuk. Saat Naruto akan kembali melanjutkan larinya, tatapannya terpaku pada sosok yang berada di seberangnya.

Sosok yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman seolah mengejek dirinya. Saat ini Naruto seperti sedang bercermin. Sosok itu perlahan mendekati Naruto dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum seolah dia puas menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat sekitar 5 meter, sosok itu berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Naruto-nii."

"Menma?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : don't yell at me or kill me please! aku minta maaf banget karena sangat ngaret updatenya... dan chapter ini sangat pendek, bener deh... alurnya aku sedikit lupa, aku bakal usaha sebisa mungkin untuk inget gimana alurnya T_T**

**ah, makasih untuk isty dan suu yang udah nge beta-in fict ini, maaf juga kalo masih ada typo... aku, suu dan isty hanyalah manusia biasa yang kadang ngga fokus oleh apa yang kami kerjakan (apasih!)**

**dan ada sedikit perubahan dalam cerita ini, hhmmm bukan perubahan sih, lebih tepatnya adalah penambahan :p**

**aku harap chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian...**

**sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih yah semuanya.**

**regard **

**V3Yagami**


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

"Menma?"

"Hhmm, sepertinya…" Menma sejenak memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan seksama, kemudian kedua matanya berhenti pada wajah Naruto… mungkin lebih tepatnya pada mata Naruto, "Keadaanmu tidak terlalu baik, _nii-san_."

"Ke-Kenapa kamu…" wajah Naruto memucat ketika melihat sosok yang kini berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sosok yang dulu sangat akur dengannya, bahkan mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Apa mereka tahu?" potong Menma dengan wajah senyumnya yang licik, "Tahu kalau kau dulu salah satu bagian dari kami."

"HENTIKAN! Kalian tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari lingkungan kalian, jangan libatkan aku, jauhi kau!" bentak Naruto.

"Dan~" ucap Menma mengabaikan bentakan Naruto, "Apakah wanitamu itu tahu asal-usulmu?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika mendengar Menma mengucapkan 'wanitamu' pikirannya langsung fokus pada Karin, "Jangan libatkan Karin," ucap Naruto.

"Dia sangat cantik, warna rambutnya pun menyerupai ibu… ibu yang meninggal dunia karena stress akibat kaburnya dirimu dulu," utar Menma sinis.

"Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, limpahkan padaku, jangan ganggu dia!" geram Naruto.

"Oh tenaang~ aku tidak akan mengganggunya kok," ucap Menma menyeringai licik, "Aku lebih tertarik pada si _pinky_ yang seksi itu."

Melihat seringai yang Menma tunjukkan itu membuat Naruto berpikiran buruk. Bedanya Menma dan dirinya walaupun mereka kembar adalah, Menma lebih bisa melakukan hal yang nekat dan sangat berani melakukan apapun tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu ketimbang Naruto. Saat Naruto sedang mematung, Menma membalikkan tubuhnya dan memakai topi yang dari tadi dia sangkutkan di celananya, "_See ya, Brother_."

.

.

"LAMA SEKALI!" teriak Karin.

"Sebentar lagi jam 7 dan Sakuya akan segera bangun," ujar Shikamaru yang melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Kenapa Naruto bisa lama begini? Tidak biasanya," kata Ino yang dari tadi memainkan rambutnya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah memohon untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Kau memintaku untuk menyusulnya? Kau pikir Naruto bocah 5 tahun yang akan nyasar apabila ingin pulang?" ucap Sasuke memperjelas tatapan Sakura.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku khawatir tidak biasanya Naruto begini," pinta Sakura.

"Lakukanlah Sasuke, istrimu loh yang meminta" ledek Jiraiya.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, kalau sampai jam 7 dia tidak datang-"

"Aku pulaang!" sapa Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah cengengesan.

Karin menghampiri laki-laki pirang itu sambil menggeram dan mencengkram bajunya, "Kau kemana saja! Kenapa kembali lama sekali!"

"Hehehe, maaf maaf, tadi aku tersesat di jalan," ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura seolah mengatakan pada Sasuke _'sudah kubilang, kan'._

Begitu melihat ada yang aneh dari cengiran Naruto itu, Karin melepaskan cengkramannya dan menepuk pundak Naruto, "cepat mandi dan ganti baju," ucap Karin memelan.

Begitu Naruto sadar, ternyata seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan ini sudah memakai baju yang rapih, para wanita memakai warna gaun yang sama namun dengan model yang berbeda, dan yang laki-laki memakai _suit_ formal.

Begitu Naruto sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, tepat bersamaan dengan Sakuya yang baru bangun tidur. Dia masih berjalan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menuju dapur yang sudah di hias oleh para _elite assassin_. Sakuya membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol air kemudian meminumnya, masih belum sadar kalau sekelilingnya banyak orang dengan pakaian rapihnya. Jiraiya merasa gemas dengan Sakuya, kemudian membuat tindakan yang diluar dugaan.

Jiraiya mendekap wajah Sakuya sehingga Sakuya pikir dia di serang, dengan cekatan Sakuya memukul perut Jiraiya, memutar lengan dan menginjak pundak Jiraiya, "SIAPA KAU!" bentak Sakuya.

Begitu Sakuya sudah sangat sadar, dia melihat Jiraiya yang merintih di bawahnya dan suara tawa dari sekelilingnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakuyaaaa!" ucap Sakura, Ino dan Karin sambil memeluk Sakuya yang masih bengong.

"Akhirnya umurmu bertambaaaah" ucap Ino sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau sudah bisa mulai menjalani kisah percintaanmu, aku bangga padamu," ujar Karin.

"Dan jangan lupa, pertama kali bagimu dengan laki-laki yang kamu cintai, okay," ujar Sakura.

Ucapan demi ucapan terlontar dari seluruh anggota _Elite Assassin_, sedangkan Sakuya hanya terdiam mematung oleh ucapan yang terdengar seperti suara gemuruh di telinganya itu. Sampai Tsunade menghampiri mereka yang sedang mengelilingi Sakuya, "Sepertinya dia bingung, Sakuya sebaiknya kau ganti pakaian yang sudah Karin sediakan nanti, sebentar lagi acaramu akan di mulai."

"Ah, i-iya," jawab Sakuya canggung.

Sakuya berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua, sesampainya di kamar wajah Sakuya memerah dan sedikit air mata keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Tangis haru yang menyebabkan wajahnya tersipu sambil bergumam, "Baru kali ini ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sakuya setelah mama dan papa Sakuya meninggal."

Selagi Sakuya mengganti bajunya, Sakura langsung bergegas mengambil hp-nya dan menekan tombol hp itu, di tempelkan di telinganya, diikuti oleh Karin dan Ino yang mendekatkan telinga mereka ke telinga Sakura.

"Kenapa wanita itu sangat merepotkan sih?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Karena mereka senang mengurus hal yang tidak penting," jawab Sasuke.

"Hahaha, jangan begitu, mereka melakukan ini kan demi Sakuya juga," sambung Naruto dan itu membuat Sasuke makin menekuk wajahnya. Karena Sasuke sangat keberatan tadinya oleh kehadiran seseorang yang akan datang nanti.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura, Ino dan Karin yang sedang heboh ketika seseorang di sebrang telepon itu menjawab. Dan ekspresi mereka membuat Hinata sedikit terkekeh.

"Mulai menyukai mereka?" tanya Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ng, kenapa dulu aku bisa berniat menghancurkan keluarga ini ya?" gumam Hinata.

"Kau banyak berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik, aku bangga padamu," ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk kepala Hinata dan itu membuat nona muda ini memerah wajahnya.

"Be-benarkah kau bangga?"

"Ya, sangat. Dan rambutmu, kau terlihat lebih segar sekarang," puji Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, ini nona Tsunade yang merapikannya."

Kakashi tersenyum melihat Hinata menjadi lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya. Dampak kematian Neji memang sangat kacau bagi seluruh _Elite Assassin_, tapi dibalik kekacauan itu berbuah kepositifan yang terjadi di masing-masing anggota.

Sesudah Sakuya selesai memakai gaun berwarna ungu violet yang disiapkan oleh Karin, dia keluar dan menghampiri semua orang di ruang tamu. Dengan gaya rambut Sakuya yang kini di kuncir kuda kemudian cara jalannya yang pelan dan terkesan anggun itu membuat semua terpana.

"A-apa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Sakuya sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tidak, kau sangat cantik Sakuya," ucap Naruto.

"Te-Terima kasih, Naruto-nii juga keren," ucap Sakuya malu-malu.

"Nah, tunggu sebentar lagi sampai-"

_Ting Noong_

"Mereka datang," sambung Sakura saat ucapannya terpotong bel tadi.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Sakuya.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Ino yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Saat Sakura kembali, mata Sakuya terbelalak ketika di belakang Sakura muncul beberapa gerombolan yang salah satu anggotanya membuat Sakuya salting.

"Aku sengaja mengundang mereka untuk memeriahkan acaramu," jelas Sakura.

Saat mereka datang, sasuke menghampiri salah satu di antara mereka, "Itachi-nii, apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Baik, bagaimana latihan kalian?" jawab Itachi.

"Sangat lancar, Sakura sudah makin mahir," walaupun Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, namun matanya kini melirik ke arah sosok laki-laki pirang yang sedang memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sakuya, Gaara dan Sasori.

"Temanmu itu, sudah bosan memiliki mata, hah?" geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini acara Sakuya, jangan mengacaukannya, abaikan saja dulu," pinta Itachi.

Sementara itu Hidan menghampiri Deidara yang sedang berdiri dan… memang benar, dia sedang memperhatikan tubuh Sakura yang begitu seksi dengan mini dressnya ditambah rambutnya yang di sanggul ke atas. Mengingatkannya pada malam itu, walaupun Sakura mengira dirinya itu adalah Sasuke tapi malam itu tidak bisa dia lupakan.

"Berhentilah memandanginya, kau cari mati dengan Uchiha namanya," bisik Hidan.

Mengikuti saran Hidan, Deidara mengganti arah pandangannya pada sosok wanita berambut pirang. Adiknya yang sangat dia sayang dan lindungi dulu kini berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Membuat Deidara tersenyum bangga melihat perubahan Ino yang pesat itu. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Ino menoleh dan memergoki Deidara yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya itu. Langsung saja Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju Deidara.

"Kakak, apa kabar?" sapa Ino sambil memeluk Deidara.

Sedikit canggung, Deidara memeluk balik tubuh Ino, "aku baik, apa kamu senang berada di sini?"

"Sangat! Mereka benar-benar seperti keluargaku sendiri, kakak kenapa tidak ikut denganku saja sih? Aku yakin mereka mau memaafkan kesalahan kakak dulu," tanya Ino.

Deidara tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Ino, _'masalah yang kubuat tidak se simple yang kau pikir, Ino.'_ "masih banyak yang harus kulakukan di luar sana, melihat kau baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup bagiku," ucap Deidara.

"Kalau begitu, sesekali hubungilah aku, kau satu-satunya keluarga kandungku, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu," gumam Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menghubungimu?" sambung Hidan sambil tebar pesona di depan Ino, "Aku tidak kalah tampannya kok dengan pria-mu itu."

"Apa yang kau maksud itu aku?" sambung suara Shikamaru dari belakang Hidan.

"Waahh! Kau membuatku kaget! Jangan dibiasakan muncul tiba-tiba begitu! Nanas!" bentak Hidan.

"Kau saja yang tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran orang, minggir kau banci," ujar Shikamaru sambil menggeser tubuh Hidan dan menggandeng tangan Ino.

"APA KAU BILANG!"

"hahaha, sudah Hidan hentikan," cegah Deidara yang tertawa lepas.

"Adikmu dibawa pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padamu!" sewot Hidan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita nikmati saja acara ini dengan santai selagi bisa, aku ingin melupakan semua masalah sementara dengan adanya pesta ini," ujar Deidara dengan ekspresi yang tenang.

Melihat Deidara yang seperti ini malah membuat Hidan khawatir, tidak biasanya Deidara bersikap seperti ini.

Sementara itu, sesudah Sakuya meniup lilinnya music di putar oleh Karin dan Naruto langsung menariknya ke tengah-tengah untuk berdansa. Tsunade yang sangat ingin dansa di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Orochimaru, hingga kini tsunade menarik-narik jas Orochimaru dengan paksa namun tetap di tolak. Karena kesal akhirnya Tsunade melangkah menuju Jiraiya yang sedang meminum sake di pojokan bersama Kakashi, melihat tujuan Tsunade, Orochimaru langsung menarik lengannya dan menuruti kemauan wanitanya itu.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura dengan gaya formalnya kemudian diterima oleh Sakura yang tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru memilih untuk duduk dan melihat mereka yang sedang berdansa. Sakuya sendiri hanya diam di samping kue ulang tahunnya yang tingginya melebihi pinggangnya sendiri itu.

"Apa kamu bersedia berdansa denganku?" tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki muncul di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ke-Kenapa Sakuya harus berdansa denganmu?" ucap Sakuya ketus.

"Karena aku ingin berdansa denganmu."

"Sa-Sakuya tidak mau berdansa dengan panda-san," tolak Sakura yang menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Dan apakah aku boleh tahu alasannya?" tanya Gaara dengan sopan.

Sakuya terdiam, dia sadar akhir-akhir ini dia selalu ketus pada Gaara padahal Gaara tidak melakukan salah apapun, justru Gaara lah yang menenangkan dirinya saat kematian Neji, dan sekarang pun walau Sakuya ketus padanya, Gaara tetap bersikap sopan padanya, akhirnya Sakuya memutuskan untuk sedikit jujur dan ramah pada Gaara.

"Sa-Sakuya tidak bisa dansa," jawab Sakuya terbata-bata.

"Akan aku ajarkan caranya," ucap Gaara yang langsung menggenggam jemari Sakuya dan membawa gadis itu ke tengah-tengah. Melihat Gaara berhasil membawa Sakuya ke lantai dansa, Sakura, Karin dan Ino mengedipkan mata mereka, bertanda rencana mereka berhasil.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara sebelum dia meletekkan tangannya di pinggang Sakuya lalu menuntun tangan kiri Sakuya untuk memegang pundaknya.

"Akhirnyaaa," ucap Hinata sambil tertawa dari samping Kakashi.

"Mereka saling menyukai, hanya saja Sakuya masih terlalu kecil utnuk menyadari perasaannya," sambung Kakashi.

"Hahaha, iya, sewaktu aku meledeknya tadi malam pun dia menahan malunya habis-habisan."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker yang selalu dikenakannya itu. Kemudian dia meletakkan gelas sakenya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, "_Shall we dance? My lady_."

Hinata yang melihat tangan Kakashi tersipu malu dan akhirnya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan yang besar itu, "_My pleasure, sir_."

Seiringnya pesta itu berlangsung dengan cepat, sesudah melakukan dansa bersama para pasangannya mereka kembali ke acara inti yaitu makan-makan. Di sana terlihat Sakura yang tidak menyentuh makanan apa-apa dan Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk makan. Hal itu membaut Tsunade tersenyum karena mengingatkannya pada Orochimaru saat pertama kali Tsunade tidak nafsu makan karena sakit. Sasuke benar-benar menjadi seperti Orochimaru kedua.

Saat sedang ditengah-tengah acara makan, Sasuke meletakkan piring dan membuka pembicaraan inti.

"Semuanya, dengarkan aku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya, "aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu."

"Akhirnya kau memutuskan kapan menikah? Selamat Sasukeee!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak, bukan itu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ehm, aku dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan… untuk penyerangan balik pada Asuma," sambung Sakura sambil berdiri.

Mendengar topickitu, seluruh _Elite Assassin _dan _White Organization_ memasang wajah serius, kemudian Sakura melanjutkan, "aku tidak mau mengambil keputusan sendiri makanya aku ingin bertanya pada kalian terlebih dahulu, bulan depan… bagaimana kalau bulan depan?"

"Aku bisa kapan saja," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku dan Naruto juga," sambung Karin.

"Sebelum itu, kita harus rencanakan strategi matang-matang," usul Itachi, "Karena kami bisa mengakses departemen kepolisian, jangan khawatir dengan system keamanan."

"Aku akan membantu Naruto memantau kalian," sambung Gaara dan di jawab oleh senyuman Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sisanya langsung terjun ke medan perang," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah sebelum itu, Hinata bisa beri tahu kami desain detail mansion Asuma?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, " Hinata mengambil kertas panjang dan pulpen lalu menggambarkan situasi juga denah mansion tersebut, "Di depan gerbang sini akan banyak sekali pengawal, dan cctv terpasang di setiap sudut."

"Itu bisa kumatikan," ucap Naruto.

"Dan begitu masuk ke dalam gerbang, kalian akan di hadapkan oleh tiga orang bertubuh besar, mereka mempunyai tenaga yang sangat kuat," lanjut Hinata sambil menunjuk pada kertas, "kalau kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka, kita dapat memasuki ruangan depan. Mansion ini bergaya rumah jepang kuno dan banyak jebakan yang terpasang di masing-masing ruangan."

"Bagaimana dengan lokasi Asuma sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Asuma baisanya selalu berada di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua sini," jawab Hinata.

"Selain itu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak ada lagi, hanya beberapa pengawal yang akan menghadang kita… dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak tentunya," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, begini alurnya. Sakuya, Karin, aku dan Sasori akan melewati tahap pertama selagi Naruto mencoba mematikan system cctv di sana," jelas Shikamaru dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari mereka, "Hinata, setelah kami berhasil masuk kau dan Kakashi menyusul dan menerobos masuk ke dalam dan kenali beberapa jebakan di sana selagi kami melawan tiga orang yang bertubuh besar ini."

"Okay," jawab Hinata.

"Aku minta untuk Jiraiya-sensei dan Orochimaru –sensei untuk menjadi backingan kami melawan orang ini. Lalu untuk Tsunade-sensei, aku ingin anda dan Ino tidak terlalu ikut sering bertarung, karena kami sangat membutuhkan orang medis nantinya," jelas Shikamaru, "Sisanya, Sasuke, Sakura, Hidan dan Deidara, kalian menyerang masuk ke ruang Asuma."

"Lalu aku?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau, jangan sampai polisi datang mencegah aksi kita, hanya kau yang mengerti bagaimana cara melakukan itu," jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum optimis dan dijawab kembali oleh senyuman optimis dari Itachi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bulan depan aku bisa jamin untuk bisa menguasai apa yang Tsunade-sensei ajarkan padaku!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

.

.

Setelah pesta selesai, hari-hari pun kembali normal seperti semula. Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak normal di kediaman _Elite Assassin_ ini. Kemurungan Naruto dan Sakura. Saat ini Naruto sedang melamun di taman belakang, Karin yang melihat Naruto selalu melamun akhir-akhir ini menghampiri laki-laki pirang itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin sambil memegang pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Ah, tidak…" ucap Naruto ragu kemudian pandangannya kembali melamun, "Tidak ada apa-apa," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau bohong," tebak Karin.

Naruto menoleh pada Karin dan terlihat wajah cemas pada wanita itu, Naruto tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Karin lalu menempelkan keningnya di lengan Karin, "Aku… bingung."

Karin hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat apa yang akan di lontarkan oleh Naruto, "Harus dari mana aku memulai ini semua," kata Naruto melanjutkan.

"Memulai… apa?" tanya Karin bingung.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, masih dengan posisi awal. Bayangan Menma terus menerus teringat di kepalanya. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada seluruh anggota _Elite Assassin_ tentang Menma? Tentang masa lalunya, tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Apa mereka akan memaafkannya? Masih mau menerimanya? Dan kini Naruto makin merasa bersalah ketika mengingat kalau Neji tidak sempat tahu siapa diri Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Yah, hehehe… aku ini memang tolol," gumam Naruto.

"Naruto, aku serius… ada apa denganmu?" kini Karin mendorong tubuh Naruto sambil menatap matanya.

Naruto tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Karin, "Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu, pada kalian juga," ujar Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang kini melamun di ruang tamu sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali. Menunggu Sasuke yang sedang diajak oleh Orochimari pergi ke suatu tempat untuk melakukan pelatihan khusus. Saat itu Tsunade memperhatikan Sakura, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan sedikit lebih kurus di bagian pipinya.

"Sakura, kamu sakit?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah, tidak kok, hanya saja aku tidak nafsu makan," jawab Sakura spontan saat mendengar suara Tsunade.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat," Tsunade berjalan dan memegang keningnya, "Tidak panas."

"Memang tidak, aku tidak sakit kok," ucap Sakura.

"Hhmmm, aku ingin bertanya padamu, ada yang aneh dengan gerakanmu saat kemarin aku mengajarkan gerakan terakhir itu, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Gerakanku yang aneh? Maaf… aku tidak menyadarinya," ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Sakura…"

Untuk mencegah topik berlanjut, Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak dai situ, "Ah, lebih baik aku siapkan beberapa senjata untuk nanti kita-"

_**Bruuk.**_

Mata Tsunade terbelalak ketika Sakura yang tadi berdiri sekarang terjatuh pingsan.

"SAKURAA!" dengan bergegas Tsunade mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke kamarnya.

Mendengar jeritan Tsunade yang lumayan keras tadi membuat para _elite Assassin_ datang ke sumber suara. Sakuya yang sedang kebetulan ada di dapur langsung mengikuti Tsunade ke kamar Sakura.

"Mama-chan, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sakuya cemas.

"Sakuya, ambilkan air hangat dan peralatan medis di kamarku, cepat!"

"Ba-Baik."

Sakuya dengan cekatan langsung pergi menuju kamar Tsunade, di waktu yang bersamaan Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Karin dan Naruto datang ke kamar Sakura sementara Kakashi menunggu di luar.

"Tsunade-sensei, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Belum Tsunade menjawab, Sakuya sudah datang kembali dengan peralatan medis yang Tsunade pesan itu. Tsunade langsung menditeksi detak jantung Sakura dan memeriksa tensinya. Mengecek beberapa denyut nadi. Saat Tsunade meletakkan stetoskop di perut Sakura, Tsunade terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Ya Tuhan, aku pikir kenapa," hela Tsunade yang terlihat lega namun juga terlihat cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin.

Tsunade menatap para anak didiknya itu dengan wajah cemas, saat Tsunade akan menjawab… suara laki-laki muncul dari pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua berkumpul di sini?"

Sasuke.

Itu Sasuke, dan ini membuat Tsunade makin ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Sakura? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang panic dan langsung menghampiri Sakura. Di ikuti oleh Orochimaru yang kini berdiri di samping Tsunade.

"Sakura… bangun!, kau kenapa?" panggil Sasuke.

"Engh~" perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, dan hal itu membuat semua merasa lega, "Loh? Sasuke-kun? Sudah pulang? Loh? Semua kenapa ada di sini?"

"Tadi kau pingsan, aku yang membawamu ke sini," jawab Tsunade.

"Pingsan?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Jadi, kenapa Sakura bisa pingsan?" tanya Karin.

Tsunade terdiam sebentar, reaksi Tsunade sangat tidak wajar dan Orochimaru sangat tahu akan hal ini, karena dulu mereka pernah mengalami situasi yang sama.

"Sakura…" ucap Tsunade pelan dan ragu, "Kamu… hamil."

Pernyataan Tsunade cukup membuat keadaan kini menjadi sunyi. Dan lagi ekspresi Sakura yang sepertinya benar-benar kaget.

"Hamil?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung.

"Ya, kamu hamil… aku sarankan agar kau tidak ikut dalam rencana penyerbuan balik pada Asuma, kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan calon bayimu… dan bayi Sasuke," usul Tsunade.

"Tidak.. tidak, tidak! Aku harus ikut! Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus ikut dalam missi itu!" protes Sakura.

"Aku sebagai gurumu tidak mengizinkannya," tolak Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu pecat aku sebagai muridmu!" pinta Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa di negosiasi, kau harus diam di sini," ujar Tsunade tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Sakura yang kini ingin menangis.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pergi, aku harus pastikan semua yang dikatakan Asuma itu benar atau tidak!" utar Sakura.

"Sakura, tenang," ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan suruh aku tenang! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau begini! Apapun yang terjadi aku harus pergi!" jerit Sakura.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa Sakura akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh, mungkin karena hormone wanita yang sedang mengandung," gumam Shikamaru pada Ino yang sedang cemas melihat Sakura.

"Sakura… dia… pasti sangat bingung saat ini," gumam Ino balik.

"Yang lain, tolong keluar," perintah Tsunade.

Saat mereka semua sudah keluar, Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tegas, "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk ikut serta dalam missi, sebagai gurumu dan sebagai wanita yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

Sakura terdiam ketika Tsunade mulai menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan ekspresi pilu, "Dulu aku kehilangan calon bayiku saat aku bersi keras untuk mengikuti missi bersama Orochimaru dan Jiraiya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : eehhmmm. hanya ingin mengatakan *elah bahasanya baku bgt* cuma mau bilang maaf sama kalian semua kalo kali ini aku ngga jawab review2 kalian T_T maaf maaf dan maaf yah.**

**chapter depan udah masuk pertarungan inti... yang artinyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jeng jeng jeeng jeeeeeng... Fict ini sebentar lagi akan tamaaaaat yeaaayyy! XD**

**dukung terus di chapter2 berikutnya yaaah nyonyah nyonyah dan tuan-tuan sekaliaaaan XD *raffa mode on***

**dan maaf kalo typo bertebaran, motto saya : g ada typo g indah *plaaak  
><strong>

**oke deh, see u next chap **

**cup cup muaaaahhH!**

**V3Yagami**


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan sunyi saat Tsunade menceritakan masa lalunya sebelum bertemu dengan para _Elite Assassin_ dulu. Yang lain keluar namun bukan berarti mereka tidak mendengarkan cerita itu. Dan cerita Tsunade cukup membuat niat Sakura untuk terjun ke missi menjadi ragu. Beda dengan Sasuke yang langsung mengambil tindakan, seperti yang Tsunade katakan… Sasuke itu Orochimaru kedua.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?! Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, tidak ada protes dan tidak ada pertimbangan. Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku yang membalaskan dendam Neji… juga keluarga kita."

"Bukan! Bukan hanya itu yang ingin kulakukan, aku ingin memastikannya, masih banyak misteri yang membuatku mati penasaran!" sentak Sakura sambil mencengkram lengan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku sudah bilang tidak, maka hasilnya tidak! Kau diam di sini, tidak ada lagi latihan untukmu," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku mohoon~" pinta Sakura.

"Saat itu pun, Tsunade memohon padaku," kali ini Orochimaru yang ikut campur, sambil mendekati Sakura dan mengelus kepalanya, "Dan aku sangat menyesali keputusanku karena mengikuti ego-nya."

"Saat itu aku juga sangat menyesal," sambung Tsunade sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan miris.

"Tidak, kalian tidak mengerti… saat ini dan dulu berbeda, aku… aku… aku ingin memastikan apa benar Asuma adalah ayah kandungku," ucap Sakura dengan keadaan air mata yang sudah keluar dari _emerald_-nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan-"

"Sasuke-kun! Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, untuk kalian semua, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku mohon dengan sangat, izinkan aku! Aku mohon!" pinta Sakura yang memotong kalimat Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau terlalu mengekang Sakura seperti ini, tapi saat ini Sakura sedang mengandung anaknya… anak mereka. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Hhhh, ada satu syarat," ucap Sasuke dan itu membuat Tsunade dan Orochimaru menoleh padanya. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau tidak boleh bertarung satu kali pun, kau berlindung di belakangku sampai kita sampai di ruangan Asuma, mengerti?"

"Tapi kalau ada yang menyerangku?"

"Aku pastikan tidak ada satu musuh pun yang akan menyentuhmu, _deal?_" usul Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ng, _deal_."

Melihat Sakura yang benar-benar ingin ikut terjun ke medan peran itu membuat Sasuke stress, sementara Tsunade dan Orochimaru meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dan Sakura sangat tahu, itu adalah kebiasaan Sasuke kalau dia sedang stress atau resah akan sesuatu. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi apa yang saat ini Sasuke resahkan.

"Sakura, aku serius… kalau ada apa-apa nanti kau harus meneriaki namaku, dan tidak ada pertarungan dengan satu orang pun," pinta Sasuke.

"Aku janji Sasuke-kun, aku akan selalu di sampingmu saat penyerbuan nanti," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya, "Kau tidak tahu… betapa bahagianya aku sekarang," gumam Sasuke yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium perut Sakura, "Ayah akan menunggumu keluar, kamu baik-baik di dalam perut ibu ya."

Melihat Sasuke yang berbicara dengan calon anak mereka membuat Sakura tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil, "Mau kita namakan siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Masih belum, jenis kelaminnya saja belum diketahui."

"Ah, aku berpikir… kalau anak ini lahir, bagaimana dengan Sakuya ya? Kamu tahu sendiri kan, dia menganggap kita seperti orang tuanya sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Ah, aku yakin dia bisa memakluminya, ah dan…" Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda kecil yaitu liontin, "Hadiah untuk Sakuya yang kau pesan, tadi aku membelinya diperjalanan pulang. Sudah kau siapkan fotonya?"

"Ah sudah, sebentar," Sakura perlahan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci di meja rias miliknya. Sakura menggunting beberapa bagian yang tidak perlu agar foto itu muat di dalam liontin berbentuk lingkaran dengan ukiran cantik di depannya.

"Aku juga menyiapkan foto Sakuya dengannya berdua," ucap Sakura.

"Hn, dia pasti senang, biar kau yang menyerahkan benda ini padanya," utar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sepertinya mereka masih di luar," jawab Sakura sambil mengambil benda yang Sasuke tunjukan padanya.

Begitu Sakura keluar, Sakuya langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk Sakura, "Mama-chan membuatku khawatir setengah mati," gumam Sakuya.

Sakura tersenyum dan membelai kepala anak itu, "Sakuya, aku belum memberimu hadiah ulang tahun, ini terima lah, Sasuke dan aku memilihkannya untukmu," ujar Sakura sambil melingkarkan liontin panjang itu di leher Sakuya.

Begitu Sakuya lihat dan membuka liontin tersebut, sudah terdapat dua foto di dalamnya. Satu foto Sakuya bersama _Elite Assassin_, yang satu lagi foto Sakuya hanya dengan Neji. Begitu melihat foto tersebut Sakuya terdiam, rasa rindu dan sedih kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"Neji… akan selalu ada di hati kita," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk kepala Sakuya.

Sakuya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sambil menggenggam liontin yang kini sudah menggantung di lehernya. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah Sakuya miliki.

.

.

Ke empat sosok yang kini telah berkumpul di tempat pelatihan memasang wajah yang sangat serius. Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersender di tembok, Orochimaru duduk bersender di lantai, Jiraiya menolak pinggang dan berdiri di samping Kakashi yang sedang menunggu jawaban Tsunade.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Kau bertanya padaku apakah memungkinkan Sakura ikut dalam missi atau tidak? Sudah tentu jawabnku tidak!" jawab Tsunade.

"Aku yakin Sakura keras kepala dan tetap ingin ikut," tebak jiraiya.

"Jangan sampai ke egoisannya menghalangi rencana _Elite Assassin_," utar Kakashi.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Sasuke, dia harus membujuk Sakura agar mengurungkan niatnya," ucap Tsunade.

"Percuma, Sasuke tidak akan bisa melawan ego seorang wanita yang sedang hamil," sambung Orochimaru.

"Pengalaman, eh?" sindir Jiraiya yang langsung di _death glare_ oleh Tsunade.

"Dia sangat ingin tahu tentang kebenaran apa yang Asuma katakan, Jiraiya! Asuma sahabatmu bukan? Yang akan kita serbu ini adalah sahabatmu, tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini," sewot Tsunade.

"Yaa, kami sahabat minum bersama, bukan berarti aku harus tahu segalanya tentang dia kan?" jawab Jiraiya.

"Kau dari dulu selalu begitu, selalu memberi kesan pada kami kalau kau terhubung dalam sesuatu yang misterius, sama seperti saat itu!" kini Tsunade kehilangan kendali emosi, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sakura yang kami tidak ketahui!"

Jiraiya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berbicara seolah menganggap pertanyaan Tsunade tadi adalah lelucon, "Mana mungkin aku tahu sesuatu, kita sama-sama menemukan Sakura malam itu kan?"

"JANGAN BOHONG! Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mau jujur sekalipun pada kami!"

"Tsunade hentikan," potong Orochimaru sambil beranjak dari duduknya, "Apapun yang Jiraiya lakukan, aku yakin dia punya rencana sendiri," lanjut Orochimaru yang mengetahui… ekspresi apa yang Jiraiya pasang saat ini ketika dia membelakangi rekan-rekannya.

Ekspresi pilu yang selalu Jiraiya sembunyikan dari mereka. Jiraiya sangat tahu siapa Sakura, saat malam itu…. Malam yang disiram air hujan deras dan bau darah yang anyir. Sekali melihat, Jiraiya sudah sangat tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya, karena wajah dan warna rambut Sakura itu sangat mirip dengan wanita yang sangat Jiraiya cintai dulu, wanita yang dulu sangat Jiraiya lindungi mati-matian, namun pada akhirnya jatuh ke tangan pria lain.

Begitu Jiraiya keluar dari ruang pelatihan tersebut, dia memergoki Sakura yang sedang berusaha membawa pedang ke taman belakang. Jiraiya tersenyum lembut pada sosok Sakura dan menghampirinya perlahan. Saat Sakura akan mengayuhkan pedang itu, dengan lembut Jiraiya merebutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sakura," ucap Jiraiya sembari mengambil pedang yang Sakura genggam.

"Jiraia-sensei? Kau mengagetkanku," ujar Sakura.

"Nah, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Berlatih? Sudah cukup, nanti kesehatanmu terganggu."

"Tapi aku harus! Aku ingin jadi lebih kuat," jawab Sakura.

Jiraiya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya."

"Eh? Mirip dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Jiraiya tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan senyuman lembut pada Sakura, "Bolehkan aku memelukmu?" tanya Jiraiya lembut.

"Tentu," jawab Sakura ceria yang langsung memeluk Jiraiya.

Saat Jiraiya memeluk tubuh Sakura, teringat jelas wajah sosok wanita berambut pink panjang yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sosok wanita itu tersenyum, cemberut, tertawa dan marah. Semua ekspresi wanita itu terlintas di benak Jiraiya, "Andai saja aku lebih cepat mengambil tindakan," gumam Jiraiya.

"Hm? _Sensei _bilang apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri, jaga calon bayimu ini baik-baik, Sakura."

Jiraiya melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang bengong membatu.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Menma sedang memainkan video game dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, "Menma, sampai kapan kau akan di sini?" tanya sosok laki-laki berkaca mata.

"Sampai aku menyelesaikan game ini, kau jangan menggangguku Kabuto," jawab Menma.

"Asuma memanggilmu."

Mendengar hal itu yang tadinya Menma sibuk dengan jari-jari yang memencet tombol di _controller _kini dia hentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku nyalakan lampunya yah," ucap Kabuto.

"JANGAN!" bentak Menma, "Jangan sekali-kali kau nyalakan lampu kamarku!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat, Asuma menunggumu," ucap Kabuto yang langsung menutup pintu kamar Menma.

Begitu Kabuto sudah benar-benar pergi, Menma menendang _console_ game-nya dengan emosi yang tidak wajar lalu menyalakan lampu-lampu kamarnya yang bisa dibilang sangat luas itu. Begitu keadaan menerang, terlihat di sekeliling temboknya terdapat foto-foto Sakura. Dari Sakura kecil sampai terakhir kali Sakura keluar dari mansion. Menma menghampiri salah satu foto Sakura yang terdapat di balik pintu kamarnya, foto dimana Sakura seolah tersenyum lembut padanya. Menma pun ikut tersenyum… tapi lebih menjurus seperti menyeringai.

"Sebentar lagi… mungkin kita akan bertemu… Sakura," ujar Menma sambil mencium bibir di foto Sakura.

Menma keluar dari kamarnya dan menguncinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Karena dia tidak mau sampai ada yang tahu tentang dirinya yang bisa dibilang _stalker_ itu. Sesampainya di ruangan Asuma, Menma memasang wajah dingin.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau ini tidak pernah ramah yah padaku," ucap Asuma ketus.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Menma.

"Jangan begitu Menma, kau tidak mau kan ayahmu bernasib sama dengan ibumu? Sopanlah sedikit padaku," ujar Asuma sembari menyalakan rokoknya.

"Tidak ada kata sopan di kamusku terhadap orang yang menelantarkan putrinya sendiri!" geram Menma.

Asuma menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke atas dan tertawa, "Hahahaha, kau tahu… ada berita bagus untukmu, untukku dan untuk kita semua… kalau saatnya tiba, dan kalau anak itu mau mendengarkanku… aku akan menikahkanmu dengannya, bagaimana?"

Mata Menma terbelalak mendengar ucpan Asuma, "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau sudah lama jatuh cinta dengan Sakura kan? Jauh sebelum kakakmu itu ditemukan oleh mereka," tebak Asuma licik, "Karena itu kau sangat membenci kakakmu, karena kakakmu… ibu yang sangat kau cintai itu mati, ditambah lagi wanita yang kau cintai itu lebih peduli pada kakakmu, bahkan melupakan dirimu."

"DIAM!"

"Hahahahaha, kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku hanya ingin member tahumu itu saja," ucap Asuma sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Menma pergi dengan wajah yang mengeras, keluarnya dia dari ruangan Asuma… Menma mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninju salah satu patung yang terpajang di lobby hingga hancur, "Naruto-nii, akan kubunuh kau!"

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, selama Sakura disuruh mempelajari teori-teori tekhnik bertarung oleh Tsunade, para _Elite Assassin _yang lain terus berlatih di ruang pelatihan… kecuali Sasuke. Saat yang lain sedang berlatih mati-matian, di mansion ini tidak ada sosok Sasuke sama sekali, dan Sakura pun terlihat tenang-tenang saja sambil membaca buku yang diberikan oleh Tsunade tentang tekhnik bertarung. Sampai suara mobil terdengar tepat di depan pintu mereka, dan keluar sosok Sasuke yang ngos-ngosan dengan membawa satu ekor… anjing?

"Ah, Sasuke-kun selamat datang, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum polosnya.

"Ya, ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya kau menolak semua jenis anjing untuk di pasangkan oleh Kyo, apa yang ini sekarang sesuai dengan kriteriamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk anjing Doberman jenis betina yang sedang duduk di belakang Sasuke.

"Ah, yaaa, ini baru cocok!" jawab Sakura riang.

Sasuke dan Tsunade hanya saling tatap dengan pandangan aneh, memang apa bedanya dengan anjing-anjing yang dari tadi Sasuke bawa? Sasuke membawa empat jenis anjing yang sama dari tadi namun selalu Sakura tolak, sampai yang kelima kalinya Sasuke harus mencari sampai ujung Shibuya, barulah Sakura bisa menerima anjing yang akan dipasangkan dengan Kyo. Apa wanita hamil memang semengesalkan ini?

"Kyoo, aku membawakan pasangan untukmuuuu," ucap Sakura menuju kandang Kyo yang terletak dekat dengan ruang pelatihan.

Ino melihat Sakura yang sedang membawa anjing Doberman hitam dengan wajah berseri-seri, kemudian dia bertanya pada Shikamaru, "Sakura… bukannya dia sudah punya anjing?"

"Yah, katanya karena dia sedang hamil, dia jadi kepikiran tentang Kyo yang tidak mempunyai pasangan, dan katanya dia berpikir Kyo juga pasti ingin mempunyai anak. Jadi terjadilah hal ini," jawab Shikamaru.

"Yang lebih kasian lagi Sasuke, dia harus mencari ke beberapa tempat untuk membeli anjing yang sesuai dengan kriteria Sakura-chan," sambung Naruto.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana tampang Sasuke sekarang yah?" ucap Karin sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sakura sudah mulai meminta yang macam-macam," sambung Hinata yang ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

Di saat yang lain menggosip, Sakuya hanya memandangi mereka dengan senyuman lembut. Dia berpikir ini adalah keluarganya yang baru, keluarga yang menerima dia apa adanya, apalagi sebentar lagi dia akan mempunyai adik. Saat sedang memperhatikan kakak-kakaknya, tiba-tiba Sakuya teringat pada sosok Gaara yang selalu baik padanya. Kemudian Sakuya menoleh pada Ino yang sedang membersihkan keringat Shikamaru memakai handuk, lalu pada Naruto yang memberikan botol minum kepada Karin. Perlahan Sakuya membayangkan kalau hal itu terjadi pada dirinya dan Gaara.

Sakuya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melamun dan memejamkan matanya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan perasaan seperti itu, Sakuya berpikir harus fokus untuk membalaskan dendamnya untuk Neji. Namun Sakuya sangat penasaran dengan perasannya pada Gaara ini, setiap kali mengingat Gaara, dada Sakuya merasa seperti sesak dan debaran tak menentu.

Selesainya mereka berlatih, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah itu mereka berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama. Semua hadir kecuali para pelatih mereka yang memang ada saatnya mereka pergi ber empat tanpa di ikuti oleh murid-murid mereka. Saat makan malam, Sakura melihat wajah Sakuya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lesu. Akhirnya setelah makan malam selesai, para _Elite Assassin_ kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sakuya melepas rambut yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia ikat itu dan meletakkan pita di atas mejanya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, Sakuya menaiki kasurnya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Entah kenapa dia begitu merasa sepi, dulu sebelum tidur dia pasti akan mampir ke kamarnya Neji untuk menjahilinya. Saat Sakuya tersenyum pilu, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sakuya beranjak dari kasur dan membuka pintu, ternyata…

"Sakuyaaa~"

Sakuya hanya bengong melihat Sakura, Ino, Karin dan Hinata yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan pakaian piyama. Ino membawa majalah wanita, Karin membawa cemilan, Hinata membawa minuman dingin dan Sakura membawa bantal-bantal kecil dan beberapa es krim.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan yang namanya acara '_girls talk_'," ucap Ino.

"Dan kita akan membahas semua pembicaraan tentang wanita, Hinata tolong tutup pintunya," ucap Sakura sambil memposisikan dirinya di atas kasur Sakuya.

"Ayo Sakuya, sini… " Karin menarik lengan Sakuya dan mendudukannya di kasur, kemudian Karin mengambil sisir dan menata rambut Sakuya, "Rambutmu sudah panjang yah."

"Biasanya wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta itu pasti akan memanjangkan rambutnya loh," ucap Sakura sambil membuka salah satu es krim yang di bawa olehnya.

"Eh? Sakura, waktu kau jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke rambutmu bukannya sudah panjang?" tanya Karin.

"Hahaha, aku bahkan lupa kapan aku jatuh cinta padanya," jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan suapan pertamanya.

"Wanita jahat," ucap Ino yang melepas kuncirannya sendiri, "Jadi, kapan pertama kali hubunganmu dengan Sasuke resmi?" tanpa basa-basi lagi topik mereka pun langsung pada intinya.

"Ehm, aku lupa… dari dulu aku dan Sasuke memang sangat dekat, dekat juga dengan Itachi-nii. Aku tidak tahu kapan resminya yang jelas saat pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padaku itu saat pertama kali kita melakukan _sex_."

"Oh, saat Sasuke di beri obat perangsang itu?" tebak Karin mencoba mengingat.

"Hahaha, iya… salahkan Jiraiya-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei," ucap Sakura, "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga pada sosoknya."

Spontan seluruh mata langsung menuju pada sosok Hinata, bahkan Sakuya yang kini rambutnya sedang di sisir oleh Karin. Hinata yang merasa di perhatikan langsung mem-_blushing_, "A-Apa? Kenapa semua menatapku?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, yang awalnya ingin menghancurkan _Elite Assassin_ kini berubah bergaung dengan mereka, dan yang tadinya ingin memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura, kini jatuh cinta pada pengawal pribadinya sendiri atau bisa dibilang pada salah satu guru kita," ucap Karin panjang lebar, "Benar kan?"

"Ja-Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri!" sewot Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha,dia malu-malu," ledek Ino.

"A-Aku tidak malu-maluu!" bentak Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah, "Kau sendiri, aku selalu memergoki kamu mesum dengan Shikamaru."

"Oh wajar dong, kami kan sepasang kekasih, lagi pula Shikamaru itu sangat hebat, dia bisa membuatku begitu nyaman di tangannya," ucap Ino dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah, aku tahu, Shikamaru sering konsultasi dengan Sasuke soal itu," ucap Sakura.

"Oh ya? Kalau di ranjang, bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke padamu?" tanya Ino.

"CUKUP! Ada anak di bawah umur! Kalian bagaimana sih," tegur Karin.

"Ahahahaa, iya maaf maaf," ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Nah, Karin! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Apanya? Biasa saja, dia tetap menyebalkan!" jawab Karin ketus.

"Tapi aku suka melihat hubungan kalian," ujar Sakura yang membuat Karin sedikit memberhentikan kegiatannya, "Kalian seperti saling mengisi satu sama lain," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Karin terdiam sejenak.

Saling mengisi?

Ya, mungkin Sakura benar, karena itu Karin bisa lebih terbuka dengan Naruto. Mereka sama-sama mencintai orang yang sama.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, waktu aku belanja baju, aku bertemu seseorang yang mirip sekali dengannya, hanya beda di warna rambut dan… mata," ucap Karin.

"Rasanya dulu aku juga pernah bertemu, tapi warna rambut mereka sama, hanya warna mata mereka yang berbeda… aku rasa, dan sifat mereka," ucap Sakura sambil mengemut es krimnya.

"Kalian bertemu dimana?" tanya Karin.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, jauuuh sebelum aku bertemu Naruto," jawab Sakura, "Nah sekarang… Sakuya-chan," panggil Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Ya?"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya tatapan penasaran yang terlihat di wajahnya, begitu juga dengan yang lain begitu Sakuya memperhatikan wajah para kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" tanya Sakuya canggung.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Gaara berdansa dengan mesranya, apa kau tdiak mempunyai perasaan yang khusus padanya?" tanya Ino.

"…" Sakuya termenung dengan wajah sendu.

"Eh? Maaf, aku salah ngomong yah?" ucap Ino dan Sakuya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakuya… bingung," akhirnya Sakuya menjawab.

Selagi Karin menyisir rambut Sakura dan menggulung-gulung rambur Sakuya sehingga menjadi sedikit ikal, Sakuya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Setiap kali Sakuya melihat Gaara-san, Sakuya merasa aneh… dada Sakuya terasa sesak, baru kali ini Sakuya rasakan hal seperti ini… apalagi kalau Sakuya mengingat betapa baiknya Gaara-san pada Sakuya… jantung Sakuya berdebar sangat cepat…"

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengambil sebuah cermin sedang yang terdapat di meja Sakuya, "Kau tahu Sakuya, apabila seorang wanita sedang jatuh cinta, mereka akan memancarkan kecantikan yang luar biasa, apalagi saat dia membicarakan orang yang dia cintai itu dengan wajah seperti ini," ucap Sakura yang mengarahkan cermin itu pada wajah Sakuya.

"Dan apabila wanita sedang jatuh cinta, wajahnya akan terlihat sangat cantik," sambung Karin yang menggerai rambut Sakuya yang menjadi ikal ke depan.

"Selamat, kamu sudah jatuh cinta, Sakuya," ucap Ino dengan lembut.

"Jatuh cinta? Aku tidak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat atau tidak, tapi sekarag aku harus fokus pada balas dendam Neji-nii yang-"

"Neji pasti bangga padamu, aku berani jamin itu," potong Sakura, "Yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang adalah jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, jangan sampai kau menyesal pada akhirnya."

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir kalau Gaara tidak meresponmu, karena dia sudah terjerat olehmu," sambung Hinata.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin?" tanya Sakuya bingung.

"Karena kami ahlinya," jawab mereka berempat yang membuat Sakuya akhirnya tersenyum.

Sakura merasa lega akhirnya Sakuya bsia kembali tersenyum seperti Sakuya yang dulu. Dan Sakuya sendiri merasa sangat bersyukur bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Keluarga tidak sedarah yang begitu perhatian dan saling peduli satu sama lain. Membuat Sakuya ingin melindungi mereka sekuat tenaganya.

"_Terima kasih, semuanya."_

.

.

Hari berganti hari terlewati, kini para _Elite Assassin_ sedang berkumpul di ruang utama, berpakaian serba hitam dengan jenis yang berbeda-beda. Sasuke mengisi dan memutar _phyton_-nya, Karin memastikan bahwa _sniper rifle-_nya terisi peluru dengan penuh, Sakuya merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan gaya rambut yang kini di kuncir kuda, Shikamaru memakai sarung tangannya dan Ino memakai jaket _hoodie _hitamnya.

Sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan mansion untuk bertemu _W.O_ di luar sana, Sasuke memastikan sesuatu.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke, "Pastikan missi kali ini berhasil, awal ini semua bergantung padamu dan Gaara," ucap Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dengan laptop dan beberapa layar di ruangannya.

"Beres! Serahkan padaku," jawab Naruto.

"Gaara, aku mohon kerja samamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Kulakukan sebisa mungkin," jawab Gaara yang sudah _stand by_ di tempat.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Tunggu dulu," Sakuya mengelak dan menghampiri Gaara, "Setelah missi ini selesai, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," ucap Sakuya malu-malu.

Gaara tersenyum dan membuka _belt_ kecil yang melingkar di lengan jubah putihnya, di ikatkan _belt _kecil itu di pergelangan Sakuya seolah seperti gelang jimat keberuntungan, "Kau harus kembali," ucap Gaara yang membuat Sakuya memerah.

Sakuya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kami berangkat," pamit Sakuya.

"Loh? Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada _Elite Assassin_ yang sudah berkumpul di luar.

"Aku di sini," jawab Sakura dari belakang mereka.

Begitu Sasuke menoleh, Sakura mengenakan celana pendek hitam, sepatu kets hitam dan di tambah balutan seperti yukata mini untuk menjadi atasannya yang berwarna hitam, dan yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah bukan senapan yang Sakura bawa.

"Katana?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan katana," ucap Sakura.

"Ingat perjanjian kita, tidak menyerang satu musuhpun, aku izinkan kamu membawa senjata untuk jaga-jaga, bukan untuk menyerang, mengerti?" ucap Sasuke protektif.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, aku mengerti," jawab Sakura, "Nah, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Sudah akan di mulai, apa kau siap… Orochimaru?" tanya Tsunade pada laki-laki yang kini menguncir rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi ini," jawab Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : naaah, maaf lagi yaah kalo ngga ada balesan review, insya allah chapter depan aku bales2in deh reviewnya (kalo masih pda mau sih :D)**

**nah, untuk yang ngga tahu cerita masa lalunya Tsunade, kalian bisa baca story mereka di accountnya suu yang judlnya elder's story**

**ini linknya**

** s/8562502/1/**

**okay?**

**dan maaf sekali lagi kalo banyak typo, cuma ngecek sekali soalnya XD**

**ah, Phyton itu semacam pistol jenis magnum tapi namanya phyton  
><strong>

**sedangkan sniper rifle itu senapan yang bisa digunakan untuk jarak jauh maupun dekat :D  
><strong>

**dan chapter depan... pertarungan akan dimulai :D  
><strong>

**regards**

**V3Yagami**


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Dalam perjalanan menuju _point meeting_ dengan W.O sangat hening di dalam mobil yang luas ini. Mungkin semua sedang menahan takut atau juga gelisah karena memikirkan peperangan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Karena kali ini mereka bukan menghadapi misi seperti biasanya, misi kali ini adalah untuk menguak semua tentang kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu. Shikamaru terus menerus memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat murung dan terus-menerus menghela napas.

"Kau takut?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Ada kamu… kenapa aku harus takut?"

Shikamaru membalas senyuman Ino dan menggenggam tangannya. Ino kembali merenung ketika Shikamaru tidak lagi menatap dirinya, dia termenung karena ucapan aneh dari seseorang yang terjadi kemarin, saat Ino memaksa kakaknya untuk menemui dirinya…

"_Aku ingin bisa kita seperti dulu lagi, Kak."_

_Deidara tersenyum sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku taman yang kini mereka tempati. "Keadaan sekarang tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Ino."_

"_Kalau begitu denganku saja, kakak berhubungan baik denganku saja, bagaimana? Kakak tahu, 'kan, kau satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa untukku," pinta Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Deidara._

_Deidara tersenyum pada adiknya, dari dulu selalu begitu. Deidara pasti luluh oleh genggaman manis dari Ino yang sangat dia sayangi, tapi sekarang tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Deidara melepas tangan Ino dengan pelan, "Ino… lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, sudah hampir malam."_

"_Uhm… baiklah," jawab Ino lesu, "kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"_

_Deidara yang sudah berdiri menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Saat kita bertemu lagi, lebih baik kita bertingkah seakan kita tidak saling mengenal. Agar masing-masing bisa fokus dengan tugasnya, tanpa terikat tali persaudaraan yang terkadang bisa mengancam nyawa."_

_Mata Ino melotot dan langsung memeluk tubuh Deidara. "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berpura-pura tidak mengenal saudara kandungku sendiri!"_

_Deidara tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum sambil membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menepuk kepala Ino, "Kalau aku terlahir kembali, saat itulah, aku mau kita hidup sebagai saudara yang normal."_

Ingatan yang terlintas dalam benak Ino membuatnya mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Apa maksud ucapan Deidara kemarin? Kenapa sepertinya pertarungan ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang berakibat… fatal?

"Sampai," ucap Jiraiya yang mengendarai mobil.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tebing yang curam, di situ juga sudah berkumpul beberapa anggota W.O yang akan ikut serta kecuali Itachi yang kini sedang memanipulasi sistem keamanan di markas besar kepolisian.

"Jadi, di mana letak markas Asuma?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori yang mengambil alih selama Itachi tidak ada.

"Kita harus melewati tebing yang curam ini dulu, lalu kita akan ke sana memakai kapal yang sudah kami sediakan," jawab Sasori.

"Markasnya di tengah-tengah laut?" tanya Sakura.

"Di pulau kecil lebih tepatnya," sambung Hinata.

"Ini perlengkapan untuk menuruni tebing ini." Sasori memberikan mereka satu per satu alat keamanan untuk menuruni tebing.

"Sebentar!" cegah Sasuke. "Sakura harus memakai ini? Melilit benda ini di perutnya dan menuruni tebing?!"

"Sasuke-kun, kita sudah sepakat," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tali yang akan melilit tubuhmu ini menekan perutmu?!"

"Tidak akan aku ikat kencang, okay?"

"Kalau kau tidak ikat kencang kau akan jatuh!"

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Sudah sudah sudah! Jangan bertengkar," potong Jiraiya, "biarkan Sakura turun dengan Tsunade yang menjaga keamanannya, apa kau puas dengan usulku?"

"…" Sasuke diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserah."

Semua mulai memasang pengaman pada diri mereka masing-masing. Sasori membantu Sakuya untuk memasangkan pengaman pada dirinya. Tidak usah heran kalau Sasori akan sering membantu Sakuya karena itu adalah permintaan dari Gaara. Ino melihat Deidara dan Hidan yang sedikit menjauh dari dirinya. Hidan berbicara normal dengan Karin begitu pula dengan Deidara, tapi kenapa dengan dirinya… Deidara tidak bisa berbicara selayaknya saudara biasa?

Sesampainya di bawah, mereka melepaskan pengaman dan menaiki kapal yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh W.O. namun ada satu orang yang tidak melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menaiki kapal tersebut, dan tindakan orang itu membuat seluruh orang menoleh padanya.

"Orochi-_sensei_? Ayo cepat naik," ucap Karin.

Orochimaru hanya menatap datar kapal tersebut. Di samping itu Tsunade yang berada di sampingnya hanya menahan tawa. "Maaf yah, Orochimaru ini takut naik kapal, apalagi dia mabuk laut," ucap Tsunade yang sukses membuat E.A tertawa menggelegar, bahkan Sasuke menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Bagus Tsunade, sangat bagus," gumam Orochimaru kesal.

Akhirnya dengan segenap hati, Orochimaru memberanikan diri untuk menaiki kapal tersebut. Hidan mulai menjadi nahkoda, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersampingan, di samping Sakura ada Sakuya yang sedang memainkan liontinnya yang terbuka itu, Ino menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru, Karin dan Hinata membicarakan bagaimana nanti mereka di sana, sementara Kakashi berdiri sambil menikmati angin malam. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya menenangkan Orochimaru yang sedang menahan muntahnya.

Sasori memperhatikan Sakura dengan wajah cemas. Sakura belum tahu kalau Sasori dan Gaara adalah sepupu jauhnya. Dan lagi saat ini dia memergoki Deidara yang sedang memandangi Sakura lalu ke Ino, lalu kembali lagi ke Sakura. Begitu seterusnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara.

"_Hmmff_, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Deidara sambil terkekeh.

Sebenarnya tadi Deidara sedang membayangkan, mungkin betapa bahagianya apabila dia bertemu Sakura terlebih dahulu dibandingkan oleh siapa pun. Lalu mereka menjalin hubungan serius dan hubungan Deidara dengan Ino tidak seperti ini. Dia, Sakura dan Ino hidup bahagia bersama… mungkin ditambah dengan pasangan Ino. Namun itu adalah khayalan Deidara yang sangat mustahil.

"Kapan kita akan sampai?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi… kau takut?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ng, sangat takut," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kau takut menghadapi pertarungan… atau takut kenyataannya?"

"Mungkin dua-duanya," gumam Sakura sambil memejamkan keduanya.

Mengingat Sakura yang sadis apabila melihat darah di zaman dulu, Sasuke pikir Sakura tidak takut untuk pertarungan. Yang wanitanya takuti itu adalah… Asuma.

"Ah, jangan lupa pakai ini." Kakashi memberikan benda seperti _headset_ kecil yang menempel di telinga masing-masing dan sudah dilengkapi oleh _microphone_. "Sebentar lagi kita harus berkomunikasi dengan Naruto dan Gaara."

Saat mereka baru saja memakai peralatan komunikasi itu dan menekan tombol aktifnya…

"_Haai haai haii! Akhirnya kalian mengaktifkan alatnya."_

"Naruto-nii?" sapa Sakuya.

"_Saat ini aku dan Gaara sedang mencoba mencari _password_ keamanan _mansion_ tersebut, Itachi sudah berhasil mengirimkan sistem jalurnya."_

Saat mendengar Itachi sukses dalam tugasnya, semua tersenyum dan beberapa orang mengepalkan tangannya sambil mengucapkan 'bagus'.

"_Ah, Sasori,"_ kali ini Gaara yang berucap, _"aku titip Sakuya padamu."_

"Tenang saja, aku pasti menjaganya," jawab Sasori yang kini Sakuya sukses menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tubuh Sakura.

"_Hinata-chan, sudah kau berikan pada mereka alat yang baru kau rangkai itu?" _tanya Naruto.

"Ah, aku lupa. Maaf," ucap Hinata yang merogoh tasnya. Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa kalung dengan bentuk bulat di tengah-tengahnya, "Ini kalung dengan kamera di tengah-tengahnya, kamera ini akan aktif secara otomatis saat kalian mengenakannya, dan kamera itu akan terhubung dengan Naruto dan Gaara."

"Idenya Neji-nii?" tanya Sakuya pada Hinata.

"Iya, aku ingin ada unsur Neji dalam pertarungan kali ini," jawab Hinata dan dibalas senyuman oleh Sakuya.

Semua memakai kalung itu secara bersamaan, dan di posisi Naruto kali ini terlihat beberapa layar di ruangannya adalah sudut dari masing-masing anggota E.A maupun W.O.

"_Sempurna,"_ gumam Naruto yang menyeringai. Dan karena masing-masing kalung sudah ditentukan siapa yang akan memakainya, maka sesuai dengan layar yang sudah diberikan nama oleh Naruto, "_Aku bisa melihat dari segi pandang Sakura- chan dan Karin, juga Sasuke."_

"Jangan kau pergunakan alat ini untuk mesum, Naruto!" kata Karin ketus.

"_Nyehehehehe, tenang saja Karin, aku akan gunakan alat ini hanya untukmu."_

"NARUTO!" bentak Karin dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tibalah saatnya mereka akan memasuki pulau kecil di mana markas Asuma berada. Mereka turun dari kapal dan menatap tajam _mansion_ yang lebih besar dari _mansion_ E.A. saat mereka akan jalan mendekati gerbang.

"_Tunggu!"_

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara, beberapa detik kemudian, _"Beres, silakan teruskan."_

Entah apa yang Gaara lakukan tidak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas saat ini Naruto sedang menyengir lebar dan Gaara senyum menyeringai. Begitu mereka mendekati gerbang besar itu tiba-tiba gerbang tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya, membuat semua memasang kuda-kuda.

"_Selamat datang di medan pertempuran,"_ ucap Naruto yang ternyata sudah membobol sistem keamanan _mansion_ tersebut bersama Gaara.

.

.

_Teeeeeeet Teeeeeet Teeeeeeet!_

"Penyusup! Ada penyusup masuuk!" teriak beberapa pengawal.

Kegaduhan terjadi tiba-tiba di _mansion_ Asuma. Kabuto yang sedang mengutak-atik laboratorium langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Menma yang tadi berada di dalam kamarnya kini keluar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Asuma dan Kurenai yang sedang tidur membuka mata mereka.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" gumam Kurenai.

"PENYUSUUUUUPP! SIAPKAN KEAMANAN! JAGA SEMUA POS MASING-MASING!"

Begitu Asuma medengar salah satu pengawalnya berteriak seperti itu, dirinya langsung bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya lalu menelepon seseorang. Begitu telepon itu diangkat, "KABUTO! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENINGGALKAN LABORATORIUM! INI PERINTAH!"

Mendengar perintah tuannya, Kabuto kembali ke lab yang dia tinggalkan tadi. Asuma yang sedang memakai pakaiannya itu langsung menghidupkan beberapa layar monitor yang terdapat di kamarnya. Setelah tombol di dekat tembok ditekan, kamar tidur itu berubah menjadi seperti tempat _dojo_.

"Asuma?" panggil Kurenai yang juga memakai pakaiannya.

"Heh, bocah sialan," gumam Asuma saat semua layar monitornya mati total.

"Asuma? Ada apa ini? Kenapa di luar berisik sekali? Siapa yang bisa menyusup ke sini? Bukankah system keamanan di sini tidak bisa ditembus bahkan oleh polisi sekalipun?"

"Kurenai… siapkan senjata, kita kedatangan tamu mendadak hari ini," seringai Asuma membuat Kurenai langsung menangkap maksud ucapannya itu.

Asuma menekan salah satu tombol di dekat layar dan berucap, "Menma, bawa semua orang-orang yang sudah kita siapkan ke atas, dan biarkan para tikus berkeliaran sesuka mereka di dalam _mansion_ ini."

Menma yang mendengar suara Asuma dari kamarnya langsung menjawab, "_Tapi—_"

"Tidak ada tapi, bikin mereka semua terpencar dan serang mereka satu per satu, dan ingat… jangan biarkan mereka hidup satu pun, kecuali… Sakura," ujar Asuma yang langsung memutuskan koneksinya.

"SIALAN!" gertak Menma sambil menendang bangku di hadapannya. Sebelum Menma melakukan perintah Asuma, sempat-sempatnya dia mengunci kamarnya agar tidak dapat dibuka oleh siapa pun dan meninggalkan kode pengaman di sana.

.

.

"Hehehe, siap untuk mempraktikkan apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?" ucap Jiraiya saat melihat beberapa gerombolan orang yang akan menyerang dari sisi kanan dan kiri.

"Serang!" ucap Sasuke.

Karin melompat ke atas tembok dengan dinding yang menjadi penghalang, kemudian dia membidik _sniper_ pada perkumpulan musuh-musuh yang menyerang teman-temannya lalu menembak kepala mereka satu per satu. Sasuke melawan satu per satu musuh yang menyerang sambil sesekali menembakkan _phyton_ pada kepala atau dada musuh sambil melindungi Sakura yang dia tarik ke belakangnya. Sakuya dengan lincah melompat ke sana-sini hingga membuat lawan terkecoh oleh kelincahannya. Sesekali Sakuya membenturkan kedua kepala lawan satu sama lain dari atas dengan bahu lawan yang lain sebagai tumpuan untuk dia melompat.

Ino dan Tsunade tidak mengikuti mereka yang melawan musuh, karena mereka akan sangat membutuhkan medis nantinya. Orochimaru dan Jiraiya sangat kompak menghadapi lawan, tidak ada yang berubah dari dulu tentang mereka kalau sudah terjun ke medan pertarungan. Hinata mengandalkan Kakashi sebagai tumpuannya untuk menghadapi musuh. Saat Hinata menempelkan beberapa benda pada musuh….

"SEMUA MENUNDUK!" teriak Hinata.

Saat semua musuh kebingungan karena mereka yang tiba-tiba tiarap, beberapa tubuh dari lawan meledak hingga ledakan itu mengenai orang yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan hitungan detik Hinata menjatuhkan banyak lawan.

"Tindakan yang bagus," puji Kakashi sambil menepuk kepala Hinata.

Saat beberapa lawan mengundurkan diri, di situlah semua akan memasuki _mansion_.

"Tsunade-sensei dan Ino, kalian tunggu di sini," ucap Shikamaru.

"Baik," jawab Tsunade.

Ino menatap Deidara yang tidak menatapnya sama sekali, dengan memberanikan diri Ino berteriak, "Kalian semua harus kembali dengan selamat!"

Karin turun dari atas dan menepuk pundak Ino, "Mereka pasti selamat, juga kakakmu."

"Aku titip mereka padamu, Karin," ucap Ino dan Karin mengedipkan matanya sambil menyusul yang lain.

Saat Karin menyusul, Hinata dan Kakashi-lah yang sedang memimpin jalan karena mereka yang hafal dengan susunan _mansion_ ini… selain Deidara tentunya. Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan melemparkan batu ke lantai yang beberapa langkah lagi akan mereka lewati, dan benar saja dugaannya, begitu batu terlempar beberapa jebakan keluar dari bawah lantai dan langit-langit.

Masing-masing bisa menghindari dan melindungi diri masing-masing, begitu jebakan tersebut sudah berhenti muncul….

"Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak kami baik-baik saja," ucap Karin yang memastikan tidak ada yang terluka.

Mereka melanjutkan aksi mereka sampai mereka menemukan ruangan tengah yang luas dan….

"Sepi," gumam Sakura.

Secara otomatis semua membentuk lingkaran dengan posisi yang saling bertolak belakang dan mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi tidak ada penyerangan atau musuh yang keluar satu pun. Ada yang aneh, tidak mungkin satu _mansion_ ini langsung pergi begitu mereka datang diam-diam, musuh tidak akan mempunyai waktu untuk itu.

"_Coba kalian cek satu per satu ruangan yang ada di sana,"_ ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk pada Sasuke, Karin, Kakashi dan Jiraiya. Mereka meninggalkan formasi lingkaran tersebut dan membuka kamar satu per satu. Jiraiya sudah tahu salah satu kamar ini pasti terdapat ruangan Asuma. Tapi dia tidak tahu kamar yang mana, Kakashi yang sudah pernah ke sini pun tidak pernah memasuki kamar-kamar tersebut, Shikamaru menempelkan telinganya sebelum membuka kamar yang ternyata kosong itu, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, dan ternyata hasilnya sama dengan Shikamaru. Saat Karin membuka kamar bagiannya….

"Loh? Dikunci?" gumam Karin.

Shikamaru menghampiri Karin dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya. "Benar dikunci. Pegang ini." Shikamaru memberikan senapannya pada Karin dan mencoba untuk mendobraknya tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kubantu," ujar Sasuke. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku akan memeriksa ruangan di atas," ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku ikut denganmu," kata Orochimaru. "Kakashi, kau di sini."

Kakashi mengangguk. Karin, Shikamaru dan Sasuke masih berusaha membuka pintu yang sama sekali tidak bergerak itu.

"_Coba kulihat,"_ ujar Naruto, _"Karin dekatkan lehermu ke arah sisi pintu sampai gagang pintu."_

Karin melakukan apa yang Naruto perintahkan, dan di posisi Naruto dia sedang menganalisa dan mengambil gambar yang terdapat di layarnya, dia mengirimnya pada Gaara agar membantunya untuk menganalisis pintu yang terlihat aneh di dalam kamera. Terlihat dari luar memang seperti pintu kayu biasa.

"_Pintu ini memakai kode," _ucap Naruto.

"Kode? Pasti ada sesuatu yang berharga sampai diberi kode segala," ucap Hinata.

"Bisa kau pecahkan kodenya, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"_Sebentar, kodenya adalah… hhmmm, sulit juga sistem yang dia pakai, bukan algoritma biasa, dia memakai algoritma yang berbasis—"_

"Apa pun itu aku tidak mengerti, sudah kau pecahkan saja kodenya!" sewot Karin yang jengkel mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

"_Hahahaa, baik baik Nona Karin."_ Naruto kembali memecahkan kode pintu yang kini sudah dia dapatkan. _"…"_

"Naruto? Sudah kau temukan kodenya?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Sakura?" _

"Ya?" sahut Sakura.

"_Ah, bukan. Aku tidak memanggilmu… maksudku, kodenya adalah… Sakura?" _Naruto dan Gaara saling tatap dengan pandangan cemas.

Saat Naruto memasukkan kodenya, Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dan… berhasil. Ruangan yang sangat gelap sampai tidak terlihat apa-apa. Begitu Karin mencoba mencari di mana saklar lampunya dan menekan saklar itu, semua lampu di ruangan itu menyala, betapa kagetnya Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Karin begitu melihat seluruh dinding terdapat foto Sakura. Bahkan ada yang diperbesar, di atas meja, di samping tv, dan di atas kasur. Dari Sakura kecil sampai sosok Sakura yang sekarang.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" ucap Sasuke.

"_Oh, _shit_…!"_ ucap Naruto.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Karin.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dari luar yang akan masuk ke dalam.

"JANGAN MASUK!" cegah Sasuke. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau masuk ke sini!"

"Apa sih?! Aku ingin tahu," sewot Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar langsung berlari dan mencegah Sakura untuk lebih dekat lagi, "Aku bilang jangan masuk!"

Tapi sayang, dari jarak itu pun, Sakura dapat melihat apa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Mata Sakura melotot dengan tatapan takut. "Ke-kenapa ada foto-fotoku?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan membiarkan Sakura masuk karena sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kamar siapa ini?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Saat Sakura sedang mencari sesuatu yang dapat dia temukan jawabannya, dia melihat ada sebuah bingkai tertutup di atas meja, saat Sakura membuka bingkai itu. "HAH!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dan matanya terbelalak. Karena penasraan, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Karin menghampiri Sakura dan melihat foto di bingkai tersebut.

"Na-Naruto ada dua?!" ucap Karin.

"…" Naruto hanya terdiam di sana.

"NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke.

"_Dia adalah Menma…"_ ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, dan bersamaan dengan itu… sosok Menma datang menghampiri orang-orang yang masih berbentuk lingkaran di tengah ruang utama itu. _"Dia adik kembarku."_

"Na-Naruto?" gumam Sasori yang melihat Menma.

"Jadi ini… tikus-tikus yang dimaksud oleh Asuma?"

"Bukan, dia bukan Naruto," ucap Karin yang keluar dari kamar. Melihat kamarnya terbuka, Menma mengerang dan menghampiri Karin sambil mencekiknya. Gerakannya sangat cepat sehingga tidak ada yang sadar kalau Menma sudah bergerak.

"_Akh_!" rintih Karin.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUKA RUANGANKU?!"

"Karin!"

Saat Hinata menyebut nama Karin dan terdengar keributan di luar, Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk keluar. Saat itulah kedua mata Sakura dan Menma bertemu, dan Sakura… perlahan mengingat sekilas momen-momen di mana dia bertemu Menma dulu. Begitu melihat Sakura, Menma melepaskan cekikannya pada Karin.

"Kau…"

"Sakura…" panggil Menma dengan suara yang tiba-tiba melembut. Mendengar Menma memanggil nama Sakura, Sasuke menodongkan _phyton_ tepat di kepala Menma.

"Sasuke!" Sakura mencegah kekasihnya. Dan Sasuke melirik Sakura… sinis.

"Dia adalah musuh," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tahu… tapi~…"

"Kau… tidak melupakanku?" tanya Menma pelan dan tidak memedulikan todongan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat kesal yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke menarik pelatuk _phyton_-nya.

"Sasuke, aku mohon!" cegah Sakura lagi sambil menahan lengan Sasuke.

Keadaan menjadi tegang seketika, dan saat yang bersamaan, alat komunikasi mereka berbunyi.

"_Kalian bisa dengar suaraku?"_

"Jiraiya-sensei?" gumam Sakuya.

"_Dengar, aku dan Orochimaru sedang terjebak di suatu ruangan yang banyak jeruji, kami tidak bisa bergerak. Kakashi atau Hinata bisakah kalian ke sini? Tenang saja semua musuh sudah kami lumpuhkan. Sakuya, Sasori, Deidara dan Hidan ikutlah dengan Hinata atau Kakashi, karena di ruangan selanjutnya itu salah satu ruangan yang akan menghubungkan kita pada Asuma."_

"Aku yang akan ke sana," ujar Hinata, "Sasori, Sakuya, Hidan dan Dei—"

Mereka baru sadar akan satu hal, Deidara tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Mana Deidara?" tanya Hinata.

"Dei?!" panggil Hidan.

"Sepertinya di antara kalian ada yang berkhianat, eh?" ujar Menma menyeringai.

Saat Sasuke lengah, Menma menendang lengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak melepaskan genggaman _phyton_-nya. Sasuke membalas memukul Menma yang ditangkis oleh kedua lengannya, Menma menunduk dan menyengkat Sasuke tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya. Selagi Sasuke dan Menma bertarung, Karin membawa Sakura menjauh dari mereka.

"Kau ingin melawanku, hah?" tantang Menma.

"Dengan senang hati," ucap Sasuke.

"Dengan tangan kosong?" tawar Menma.

Sasuke melempar _phyton_-nya pada Shikamaru dan di tangkap dengan sukses. "Siapa takut," jawab Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau jangan pergi dari sini," perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi—"

"Benar, bukankah kau ingin tahu… kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" ucap Menma.

Mengetahui bahwa Menma dan Sakura saling mengenal, membuat Sasuke makin panas. "Tidak, aku berubah pikiran. Shikamaru, bawa Sakura dan lindungi dia."

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sakura."

Sakura menurut dan menatap Sasuke juga Menma. Tanpa melontarkan kata-kata, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang akan bertarung sendirian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia?" tanya Karin. "Dialah yang aku temui di saat aku belanja bersama Naruto dulu."

"…" Sakura terdiam, dan di sisi lain pun Naruto yang mendengarnya juga terdiam. "Dulu… sebelum aku bertemu Naruto, aku lebih dulu bertemu dengan Menma. Dan aku pikir Naruto itu adalah Menma, makin lama aku semakin sadar, kalau Naruto dan Menma itu beda orang."

"Tapi kenapa Menma bisa bergabung dengan Asuma?" tanya Karin.

Lalu Shikamaru menyadari suatu hal. "Jangan bilang… Naruto, apa keluargamu…"

Naruto terdiam dan menutup matanya, _"Ya… keluargaku ini… salah satu pendiri _Yakuza_ bersama Asuma."_

Mendengar jawaban Naruto semua terkejut, dan dengan waktu yang bersamaan, lagi-lagi musuh menyerbu dengan jumlah yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit ini.

"Harus ada yang bisa di sini setidaknya tiga orang," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku, Hidan dan Sasori akan di sini, sisanya ikut dengan Hinata," ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah, ayo terus maju," ucap Shikamaru.

Saat ini, tidak ada Sasuke, dan Sakura mau tidak mau harus membantu rekan-rekannya yang lain, bukan? Pertama kalinya Sakura menatap tajam para musuh, dan membuka _katana_ yang terbungkus di samping pinggangnya itu. Pertarungan yang akan menentukan hidupnya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : yeaayy! update chapter 24 hasil BETA dari Suu Foxie, cup cup muuaahh! :* tengkyu cayaaaang**

**pertarungan awal ini, maaf yah kalo ngga gereget ==" **

**chapter depan aku usahain lagi update cepet XD**

**pengen cepet-cepet selesaiin ini terus bisa lanjut Lover Eternal XD**

**terima kasih yah yang sudah review, maaf lagi kalo aku g bales review kalian :)**

**regards **

**V3Yagami**


	25. Chapter 25

**Retno UchiHaruno : hahahaa, jadi pengennya fict ini tamat atau ngga? XD aku sih mau cepet2 tamat yah, soalnya pengen tamatin lover eternal juga ;_;**

**Icha yukina clyne : tenaang tenaaaang, happy ending kok XD (menurut aku :p)**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori : hahahaa, sasuke g mungkin kalah, jam trebangnya jauh beda si menma mah XD**

**Karasu Uchiha ; LANJUTKAN! (macem pemilihan presiden XD)**

**Saqee-chan : yap! Ini udah lanjut XD**

**poetri-chan : eh? Lumayan gereget? ALHAMDULILLAH! T_T iya nih, maaf yah lover eternal terbengkalai T^T**

** : tidak bisa update kilat beibiih =3=**

**Michelle : sasuke pasti menang dooong XD di sini sakura udah mulai bertarung sedikit kok XD eh awas jangan jerit2 malem2, ntar ada yg ngikutin loh**

**Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx : iyaaa, lover eternal akan aku lanjutkan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini *buagh! Setelah LOVE maksudnya XD**

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : hahahaa, kamu sih ngomogn udang dibalik bakwan… jadi laper kan tengah mlm begini =3=**

**Mizuira Kumiko : done! XD**

**Feriredbeat : ehh? Follow twitter? Pasti aku accept kok, mention yah untuk follback J**

**toge-chan : XD**

**skyesphantom : =3=, menma sedikit terobsesi iya cinta itu… menghalalkan segala cara XD**

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink : chap ini udah inti sayang, bukan masih inti XD**

**cloUdis'ta-chan : g janji bisa cepet update yah, tapi aku usahain akan update terus kok… chapter ini mudah2an bisa bikin perasaan penasaran kamu lega XD**

**cherry angella : XD, istimewa.. XD indom*** rasa istimewa? LOL**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : iyaaa, kemaren update cepet, dan mulai sekarang aku mau usahain uodate cepet lagi, kalo bisa loh, tapi g janji XD**

**Aozu Misora : KYAAAAA (ikutan teriak) eh? Nama fb kamu apaaa deehh? =A=a**

**Anka-Chan : sip, ini udah update XD**

**d3rin : done, done, done… ini udah update XD**

**Killua ShoriChii : ini sudah dilanjuutt :3**

**Aoi Ciel : eehh? Aku dikangeniiin XD Kyaaaaaaa! XD wah, nice question. Berhubung account ffn itu g bisa di block, jadi aku diemin aja, ngga aku apa-apain, palingan yaah g ada updatean fict lagi dari :)**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza : hahahaa, tali pengaman aku juga bikinnya smabil geleng2 kepala XD**

**Ai Tanaka : hai hai hai, makasih yah udah mau sempetin review :D yep, ini dilanjut kok XD**

**Amaterasu Uchiha sasuke-black : XD, sip… ini udha dilanjut XD**

**Farberawz : hahhaaa, ngarang sendiri? Gmn gmn? Kasih tauuuuu XD**

**sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : eehhh? Lemon narukarin? Disini udah g aka nada lemon lagi say : ( maaf yaaah :(**

**scarlet uchiha : gyahahahahaa, dia nanyain nikah XD, nikah chapter terakhir mungkin yah XD**

**song min ah : ini chapter 25nyaaaaaa XD**

**Shaylo Missa : makacih sarannya kakaaaaak XD, boleh mampir lagi di chapter selanjutnya yah kakaaaaak XD**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru, Sakura, Karin, Hinata dan Sakuya sudah meninggalkan Kakashi, Hidan dan Sasori di belakang. Kini mereka menuju lokasi di mana Jiraiya dan Orochimaru terperangkap dalam jebakan yang dipasang dalam _mansion_. Karin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa pelatih mereka terjebak oleh jebakan? Sebelum mereka sampai pada lokasi pelatih mereka, ada satu ruangan yang harus mereka lalui. Shikamaru yang memimpin gerakan mereka dan membuka pintu tersebut dan—

_Syuuut!_

—terlihat beberapa anak panah dan _kunai_ beterbangan menuju arah mereka. Dengan cekatan mereka menghindari semua senjata itu.

"Wah wah wah… aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa secepat ini menyerang kami," ucap suara wanita dari pintu pojok.

Ruangan ini terlihat sangat kosong, ada beberapa rak buku yang sepertinya dulu adalah perpustakaan. Ketika wanita itu menampakkan dirinya.

"Nenek sihir!" geram Sakuya.

"Huh, anak kecil tidak sopan! Hanya segini yang datang?"

"Tenten… kenapa kaulakukan ini semua?" tanya Shikamaru pada wanita yang kini rambutnya dicepol dua.

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas karena aku ingin!" jawab wanita bernama Tenten.

"Bahkan kau sampai mengkhianati Neji," sambung Karin.

"Neji tidak pernah mencintaiku, dia itu bisa suka pada siapa saja asal wanita itu bisa ditidurinya," ucap Tenten.

"JAGA MULUTMU! Neji-_nii_ bukan laki-laki seperti itu!" bentak Sakuya.

"Oowww, lucunyaaa~, ternyata Neji mempunyai adik yang pemarah seperti ini," ledek Tenten.

"Jangan ladeni dia, ayo kita pergi," ujar Karin.

"_Eits_! Tunggu dulu, kalau kalian ingin melewati pintu ini… kalian harus mengalahkanku dulu," cegah Tenten yang merentangkan tombak yang muncul dari belakang tubuhnya ke arah mereka.

"Sakuya dengan senang hati membunuhmu," ujar Sakuya.

"Sakuya~," panggil Sakura dengan cemas.

"Mama-_chan_ pergi saja, Sakuya akan menyusul, Sakuya janji."

Sakura mengangguk dan percaya akan kemampuan Sakuya. Karin dan Sakura mengambil langkah lebih dahulu sebelum Hinata menyusul mereka. Shikamaru menatap Tenten sinis sebelum dia menyusul ketiga rekannya. Sekarang tinggal Sakuya dan Tenten di dalam ruangan yang entah ada berbagai macam jebakan apa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Sakuya menatap Tenten dengan saksama, begitu pula dengan Tenten. Dari lekuk tubuh Tenten, Sakuya tahu bahwa wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah petarung yang hebat.

Sakuya memasang kuda-kuda setelah beberapa saat menyentuh liontinnya.

"Siap untuk menggali kuburanmu sendiri?" tanya Tenten.

Sakuya tidak menjawab, dia hanya fokus untuk menyerang atau bahkan membunuh wanita yang sudah menjelek-jelekkan Neji ini.

Tenten melaju cepat ke arah Sakuya sambil melemparkan beberapa jarum kecil yang di sebar ke arah Sakuya, dengan cekatan dan lihai Sakuya menangkis semua jarum tersebut memakai belati kecil yang ia miliki. Saat tubuhnya mendekati Tenten, Sakuya sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya namun kedua tangannya menumpu badannya agar tidak menyentuh lantai kemudian kedua kaki Sakuya melayang ke atas dan sukses menendang perut Tenten.

Tenten terlempar dan menubruk lemari besar sehingga buku-buku berserakan di mana-mana. Saat Tenten bangkit dan menyeka darahnya, dia tersenyum. "Hebat juga kau, Bocah."

Sakuya tidak menjawab karena menurutnya menjawab ucapan Tenten hanya akan membuang tenaganya cuma-cuma. Sakuya masih tetap berdiri setelah serangan pertamanya tadi, sedangkan Tenten menyeringai dan menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba jaring muncul dari langit-langit, untung saja Sakuya menyadari hal itu dan berhasil menghindarinya. Sakuya melompat salto dan berguling ke depan untuk menghindari jaring tersebut. Namun ternyata jaring tersebut hanyalah pengecoh, karena saat ini Tenten melempar beberapa buku ke arah wajah Sakuya sehingga Sakuya refleks menutup wajahnya memakai kedua lengannya. Di saat Sakuya menutup wajahnya, Tenten mendekati Sakuya dan menendang perutnya hingga Skauya terpental dan menubruk tembok.

"Akh!"

"Hehehe, kita satu sama," ucap Tenten.

Sakuya bangkit kembali, perutnya terasa sangat nyeri, berbeda sekali saat berlatih bersama pelatih mereka dan anggota E.A lainnya. Kali ini benar-benar pertarungan yang tidak mengurangi kekuatan sama sekali saat lawan menyerang.

.

.

Masih dengan pertarungan sengit yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Menma. Saat ini terlihat Sasuke yang berada di atas Menma, menekan leher pemuda itu memakai satu lengannya dan menindih tubuhnya. Dengan napas yang tidak teratur Sasuke mengeraskan tekanan di lengannya itu. Keadaan mereka sama sekali tidak imbang, Menma kalah dari Sasuke. Jelas saja kalah, Menma tidak pernah terjun langsung ke medan perang sebelumnya, dia hanya berlatih bersama Kabuto di ruang laboratorium.

"Masih bagus kau tidak langsung kubunuh!" geram Sasuke. Mengingat Menma adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Naruto miliki.

Menma menyeringai. "Heh, kautahu… apa saja yang sudah kuperbuat pada Sakura? Pada foto-fotonya yang terdapat di seluruh sudut kamarku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam menunggu Menma meneruskan ucapannya, "Sudah berkali-kali dia kujadikan fantasi malamku, membayangkan bercinta dengannya, dan bagaimana rasanya saat—"

_**DUAAK!**_

Kali ini Sasuke mencengkeram kerah Menma dan memukul wajahnya.

_**DUAAK!**_

Sebelum Menma meneruskan kalimatnya lagi, Sasuke sudah menghantamnya dengan pukulan terakhir, mengangkat tubuh Menma dan melemparnya ke dinding.

_**BRUUK!**_

Menma masih dengan kesadarannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha berdiri dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kautahu, aku memang bukan tandinganmu… kau kuat, sangat kuat. Aku berharap yang kuhadapi saat ini adalah Naruto bodoh itu."

"…"

"Aku menyerah, lagi pula… si Asuma itu juga tidak memedulikanku, apalagi sudah terjadi kekacauan seperti ini. Ayah pasti sudah kabur meninggalkanku."

"Tunggu… ayahmu… ayah Naruto, masih hidup?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Yah, dia salah satu orang yang membangun _mansion_ ini dan kelompok _yakuza_ yang brengsek ini. Dan dia juga yang merencanakan pembunuhan sembilan tahun yang lalu," jawab Menma.

Mendengar penjelasan Menma yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke terkejut, bahkan Naruto ternyata baru tahu akan hal itu.

"Yang kutahu adalah, ayah… dia rugi besar akibat analisis saham keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno," lanjut Menma.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan atas kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu. Pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa namun merugikan banyak orang atau pihak yang dirugikan kemudian mengamuk hingga terjadi pembunuhan? Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi.

"Cepat kejar teman-temanmu, terutama Sakura… ada hal yang sangat besar yang akan dia hadapi nanti," ujar Menma.

"Hal besar?"

"Aku malas member tahu rival, pergi sana!"

"_Ck_!" Sasuke mendecak kemudian mulai meninggalkan Menma yang akhirnya tumbang.

Naruto memegangi kening dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dia ketahui tentang ayahnya juga tentang kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di sini.

"Pergilah, sepertinya mereka juga akan memerlukanmu," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Aku bisa mengatasi hal ini, lagi pula sebentar lagi Itachi datang ke sini," jelas Gaara.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan tatapan segan, namun dia harus melakukan ini. Naruto membuka _headset_-nya kemudian lari dari ruangannya. Naruto mengambil motor besar di garasi dan melaju kencang menuju tempat tebing yang sebelumnya tempat berkumpul E.A dan W.O.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Tsunade hanya bengong di depan pintu masuk _mansion_ Asuma dengan tatapan kosong. Terdengar helaan napas dari Ino beberapa kali dan hal itu mengambil perhatian Tsunade pada anak didiknya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat lesu," tanya Tsunade.

"Ehm, Tsunade-_sensei_… apa yang akan _Sensei_ lakukan kalau saudara kandung sensei memutuskan tali persaudaraan kalian?" tanya Ino balik.

Sejenak Tsunade menatap wajah muruh Ino yang sangat tidak biasa dia tunjukan, kemudian langsung ditembak dengan pertanyaan, "Apa yang Deidara katakan padamu?"

"…" Ino memeluk kedua lututnya erat-erat kemudian menceritakan pada _sensei_-nya tentang apa yang Deidara ucapkan pada Ino saat sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka menuju _mansion_ ini.

"Dia… mengatakan itu padamu?"

Anggukan kecil Ino mewakili jawabannya pada pertanyaan Tsunade. Melihat wajah cemas yang tersirat pada Ino, sebagai wanita Tsunade sangat mengerti situasinya sekarang. Tsunade menepuk kepala Ino dan tersenyum. "Susul mereka."

"Eh?"

"Kau penasaran, 'kan? Biar aku yang menjaga di sini," lanjut Tsunade.

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, beberapa musuh kembali datang dengan senjata tombak yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Tsunade menyeringai dan mengeluarkan _machine gun_ dari belakangnya. "Cepat masuk, aku sudah lama tidak pemanasan," ujar Tsunade.

Ino mengangguk dan meninggalkan _sensei_-nya melawan beberapa musuh yang datang. Sebelum Ino benar-benar masuk, dia melihat sosok Tsunade yang melompat sambil menembakkan _machine gun_ pada lawan-lawannya. Benar-benar _sensei_ yang hebat.

.

.

Langkah lari terdengar di sepanjang koridor, mereka melompati beberapa anak tangga agar cepat sampai tujuan.

"Di mana sih Jiraiya dan Orochi-_sensei_?!" gerutu Karin sambil beberapa kali menembaki senapannya pada musuh yang datang menghadang.

"Lewat sini," ucap Hinata yang menggeser pintu _tatami_.

Tepat saat Hinata membuka pintu itu, terlihat sosok wanita cantik yang pernah mereka lihat bersama Asuma di gedung teater sekolah. Tempat di mana Neji kehilangan nyawanya. Yang paling mengagetkan bagi mereka, di samping wanita berambut hitam itu berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Deidara…" gumam Sakura.

"Selamat datang, Elite Assassin," sapa wanita yang kini memakai _yukata sexy_ dengan belahan dada yang cukup terbuka lebar, dengan posisi duduk di kursi sambil melipat kakinya. Tangan kanannya menopang kepala yang dia senderkan dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah belati panjang.

"Sudah kuduga kau berada di pihak mereka," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita impas," ujar wanita bernama Kurenai sambil menatap Hinata, "pengkhianat dibayar dengan pengkhianat."

_**DUUAARRR!**_

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah… dua orang yang terperangkap tadi pasti menekan asal-asalan tombol yang ada di sekitar mereka, entah ruangan mana yang meledak," ucap Kurenai dengan santai.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_!" seru Sakura.

"Dan Jiraiya-_sensei_," kata Hinata.

"Sepertinya tugas kita sudah jelas,"ujar Shikamaru yang menyiapkan senapan yang di ujungnya memakai tombak.

"Baiklah, kami pergi ke tempat Orochimaru-_sensei_ dan Jiraiya-_sensei_ dulu," ujar Sakura.

"Hati-hati," ucap Karin.

Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk kemudian berlari meninggalkan kedua rekannya, sementara Shikamaru menatap sinis ke arah Deidara dan Kurenai.

"Jadi, kau siap melawanku? Shikamaru?" tanya Kurenai menyeringai.

"Tidak, yang melawanmu adalah aku," ucap Karin.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil bambu panjang dan tajam yang tertempel di dinding ruangan. Begitu dia menggenggam senjata tersebut, Deidara langsung menyerang Shikamaru tanpa mengurangi tenaga sedikit pun. Shikamaru bisa merasakannya, Deidara seolah memaksa Shikamaru untuk mati-matian bertempur melawan dirinya.

Kemudian disusul oleh Karin yang menyerang Kurenai. Karin berusaha memukul wajah Kurenai namun tidak berhasil karena Kurenai menahan serangan Karin memakai belatinya. Saat Karin kembali pada posisinya, Shikamaru berlari dan melompat ke belakang Deidara, meraih kerah dan melempar tubuh Deidara sehingga dia menubruk pintu tatami hingga hancur. Shikamaru terus menghampiri Deidara dan akan menusukkan tombaknya, namun Deidara dengan cekatan mengangkat kedua kakinya dan melebarkannya kemudian merapatkannya lagi sehingga menghimpit tubuh Shikamaru dan membantingnya ke belakang.

Kini keberadaan Karin dan Shikamaru sudah terpisah. Karin berada di dalam ruangan sedangkan Shikamaru sudah berada di koridor. Saat itu sebelum Shikamaru menyerang Deidara kembali, kakak kandung Ino itu mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya dan diarahkan pada Shikamaru. Beruntung Shikamaru cekatan sehingga berhasil menghindari tembakan yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba itu.

Kini Shikamaru masih dengan posisinya setelah menghindar, matanya melirik ke arah Karin yang juga masih bertarung dengan Kurenai. Sampai sekarang Shikamaru tidak percaya dan tidak mau percaya kalau Kurenai adalah ibu kandungnya.

.

.

Melayang dari sudut ke sudut, Sakuya menghindari beberapa senjata yang dilemparkan Tenten padanya. Begitu pula Sakuya yang berhasil mengambil beberapa senjata yang dilempar itu, kemudian dia lempar balik ke arah Tenten sambil sesekali menembakkan pistol kecil miliknya pada Tenten. Tembakan itu berhasil menggores pipi Tenten.

Tenten menatap Sakuya dengan tatapan sinis, dia tidak menyangka kalau anak itu sangat cekatan bagaikan ninja. Dengan tatapan tajam Sakuya meniup pistol kecil itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam jaketnya.

Melihat Sakuya yang benar-benar santai membuat Tenten kesal, dia lompat lagi ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sakuya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan beberapa kunai yang dihimpit dimasing-masing sela jari-jarinya. Sebelum itu Tenten melemparkan bom asap lalu dilemparlah _kunai-kunai_ tersebut ke arah Sakuya.

Dan beruntungnya, Sakuya pernah berlatih situasi seperti ini sehingga dia dapat membaca gerak-gerik Tenten. Dengan cekatan Sakuya melompat ke belakang Tenten dan menodongkan pistol kecil pada kepalanya, sambil memasang wajah datar Sakuya mengucapkan, "Ini untuk Neji-_nii_."

_**DOOR!**_

Darah segar membasahi wajah Sakuya. Kini Tenten tergeletak tidak bernyawa dalam keadaan bagian belakang kepalanya berlubang. Melihat jasad Tenten tidak membuat Sakuya merasa kasihan, Sakuya malah tersenyum sambil menjilat darah yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

"Hi-hihihi-hi-hihi~…."

Sakuya berlutut dan mengeluarkan belati kecilnya kemudian ditancapkannya pada leher Tenten.

_**CREEEP!**_

"Hahahahahaha! Ini untuk memastikan kalau kau benar-benar mati! Gara-gara kau! Gara-gara kau Neji-_nii_ harus pergi!"

_**CREEEP! CREEEP! CREEEP! CREEEP! CREEEP!**_

Sakuya berkali-kali menusuk leher Tenten tanpa ampun. Tusukan Terakhir membuat ekspresi Sakuya menjadi sendu, "Neji-_nii_…"

Saat air matanya menetes, segera ia hapus dan langsung berdiri.

"Sakuya harus menyusul yang lain."

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Sampai saatnya mereka tiba di ruangan yang sangat terang dan melihat kedua pelatih mereka yang sedang terkurung di dalam ruangan kaca dengan berbagai tombol. Sakura mendekati kaca itu dan mencoba memanggil salah satu di antara mereka.

"Jiraiya-_sensei_?"

"Sakura!"

Ah, untunglah bukan kedap suara.

"Kalian ini kan _sensei_, kenapa bisa sampai kena jebakan?" tanya Hinata sambil meneliti beberapa sudut.

"Ini semua gara-gara dia!" tunjuk Jiraiya pada Orochimaru yang sedang duduk dan menekuk satu lututnya. "Karena dia sok tahu makanya kami terperangkap!"

"Kau yang mengusulkan masuk ke sini!" bentak Orochimaru dengan wajah jengkel.

"Kalau kau pintar kenapa tidak memberikan usul yang lain?!"

"Diam atau kutembak kau!" geram Orochimaru yang menodong senapan ke arah Jiraiya.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Jiraiya cepat.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang masih meneliti tempat tersebut. Hinata memperhatikan setiap sudut yang ada, sampai dia menemukan keganjalan pada sebuah patung burung gagak yang berdiri tegak di samping pintu. Hinata memegang kepala gagak tersebut dan mencoba memutarnya, tiba-tiba….

_**Greek greeek greeek~**_

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

Orochimaru dan Jiraiya saling tatap, perasaan mereka tidak enak saat mendengar bunyi tersebut. Dengan kompak mereka menatap langit-langit.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" jerit Jiraiya panik. "LANGIT-LANGITNYA TURUN! LANGIT-LANGITNYA TURUUUN!"

"Hi-Hinataa, apa yang kaulakukan?" ucap Sakura yang ikut panik.

"Hahahaa, maaf maaf, aku pikir ini apa, ternyata bukan pembuka kaca itu," jawab Hinata cengengesan.

"JANGAN MALAH CENGENGESAN! CEPAT CARI CARA AGAR KAMI BISA KELUAR DARI SINI!" jerit Jiraiya panik.

"Diamlah! Jangan buyarkan konsentrasinya!" tegur Orochimaru.

"Sebentar! Sebentar," ucap Hinata yang juga ikut panik, "aduuh, di mana yah~?" Hinata mencari dan mencari, sampai dia mencoba untuk melihat beberapa tombol yang ada di dalam tempat di mana kedua pelatihnya sedang terkurung.

"Hinata, percepat!" pinta Orochimaru yang melihat lamgit-langit sudah mulai makin mendekat.

Hinata berusaha mempercepat analisanya, namun tatapannya tertuju pada tombol di belakang Jiraiya, dan itu membuat wajah Hinata jengkel. "JIRAIYA-_SENSEI_! BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN TIDAK SADAR TOMBOLNYA ADA DI BELAKANG KALIAAN!"

Orochimaru dan Jiraiya saling menoleh, dan benar saja ada tombol yang bertulisan 'out'.

"Cepat tekan tombolnya!" jerit Sakura.

Jiraiya tidak melakukan itu, dia ragu untuk menekannya karena terakhir kali dia menekan malah terjadi ledakan di mana-mana. Akhirnya Orochimaru yang menekan tombol itu. Dan di saat langit-langit sudah sangat mendekat, kaca tersebut terbuka dan mereka berdua bisa keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jiraiya-_sensei_ bagaimana, sih?" tegur Hinata.

"Maaf, aku trauma menekan tombol, hehehe."

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ajak Sakura.

"Tunggu, kalian duluan saja," ucap Jiraiya, "aku… masih ada yang harus kulakukan."

"Pastikan kau menyusul kami," ujar Orochimaru.

"Pasti."

Setelah mengangguk, Orochimaru, Sakura dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju kamar Asuma. Setelah mereka bertiga benar-benar pergi, Jiraiya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dan menuruni anak tangga. Jiraiya memutuskan untuk langsung terjun ke lantai dasar dengan menggunakan beberapa benda untuk menjadi tumpuannya turun.

Sesampainya di ruang utama tadi, dia melihat semua sudah berantakan dan sepi. Tanpa memedulikan sekitar Jiraiya melanjutkan langkahnya sampai….

"Jiraiya-_sensei_!"

Ino yang baru saja tiba memanggilnya.

"Ino? Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau berada di luar dengan Tsunade?"

"Aku khawatir dengan yang lain, jadi aku menyusul mereka," jawab Ino.

"Mereka di atas, susul saja mereka."

"_Sensei_ mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan di lantai bawah."

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ nanti menyusul yah?" ucap Ino.

Jiraiya tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempolnya pada Ino. Ino kembali berlari untuk menyusul rekan-rekannya yang lain.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah ia ambil dengan sangat pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Menma saat ini berusaha untuk berjalan ke arah di mana dia sebisa mungkin akan membantu Sakura yang akan menemui Asuma di atas. Mengingat _mansion_ ini memiliki tiga lantai, Menma harus turun ke _basement_ dahulu agar bisa memakai akses cepat menuju ruangan Asuma. Sebelum Menma berhasil sampai di tempat, langkahnya terhenti karena suara seseorang.

"Entah aku harus bangga atau malu mempunyai anak sepertimu."

Menma mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat ada sosok pria berambut pirang sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya… sinis.

"A-Ayah…"

"Kenapa kau bisa dikalahkan si Uchiha dengan cepat?"

"Di-dia terlalu kuat untukku… lagi pula…" jawab Menma terbata-bata tanpa menatap mata ayahnya.

"Lagi pula apa?"

"Sa-Sakura dalam bahaya… sepertinya Sasuke bisa menyelamatkannya," ujar Menma

_**BUG!**_

Pukulan keras mendarat tepat di perut Menma.

"Uhuuk!"

Senyum sinis ditampakkan Minato. Sama sekali tidak terkesan bahwa ia merasa bersalah telah melukai anak kandungnya sendiri. "Menyedihkan. Mengalah hanya karena seorang perempuan berada dalam bahaya, eh? Lebih lagi … perempuan itu adalah musuhmu." Dan sebuah tendangan kini dilontarkan pada tubuh Menma yang sudah melemah dan tidak bisa melawan.

"Uhuk!" Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulut Menma. "Ayah sendiri yang bilang padaku dulu, bahwa kita harus melindungi orang yang kita cintai."

"Orang yang kaucintai katamu? Heh!" Minato mendengus. "Wanita jalang itu yang sudah menyebabkan kematian ibumu dan kau masih berani bilang bahwa kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak! Ayah, jangan sangkut pautkan Sakura dengan masa lalu! Sakura tidak ada hubungannya dengan permainan saham orang dewasa. Lagi pula, ibu waktu itu—"

_**GREB!**_

"Akh!" Menma merintih saat ayahnya memotong ucapannya dengan mencengkeram kerah dan kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Di pihak siapa kau berada?"

"A-Ayah… kenapa Ayah bisa berubah ?" tanya Menma dengan tangan yang menggenggam lengan ayahnya. "Ke mana ayah yang dulu hangat? Ke mana sosok Minato yang terkenal ramah dulu?"

_**BRUAAK!**_

Minato melepaskan cengkeramannya—setengah membanting anaknya yang sudah tidak berdaya tersebut.

"Ukh!"

"Kautanya ke mana Minato yang ramah dulu?" Minato merogoh saku belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil. "Baiklah, kalau kau masih mau melihatku yang ramah seperti dulu, akan kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi."

Bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya, Menma kemudian duduk bersandar ke sebuah tembok yang ada di dekatnya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu terus memegangi perut dan memaksa agar kesadarannya tetap ada di sela-sela rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar. Ia pun perlahan mengatur napas kembali hingga ia pun bisa berkata, "Ke… sempatan?"

Minato beranjak mendekat ke arah Menma dan kemudian berjongkok di depan sang anak. Ia memperlihatkan pisau yang sudah ada di tangannya tepat ke depan wajah Menma dan kemudian tersenyum. Sekilas, senyum itu terlihat lembut. Namun, Menma bisa merasakan kekejaman yang terpancar dari senyum tersebut.

"Ya, satu kesempatan lagi untuk anakku yang bodoh," ujar Minato masih sambil tersenyum, "saat ini, mungkin Uchiha itu sudah memercayaimu yang sudah membiarkannya lolos dengan mudah. Gunakan kesempatan ini … dan dekati si _pinkish_ itu."

Minato kemudian menggerakkan pisaunya ke dekat leher Menma yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Meski demikian, Minato tahu bahwa anaknya itu sudah dapat menebak ke arah mana percakapan ini akan berlanjut.

"Dengan pisau ini," imbuh Minato perlahan sambil menempelkan pisaunya ke leher Menma, "bunuh gadis itu!"

Sesuai dugaannya. Dan karena sudah mengantisipasi, dengan cepat—bahkan nyaris tanpa berpikir—Menma menyeringai kecil dan menjawab, "Huh! Aku menolak!"

Seketika itu, senyum lembut namun palsu yang ditunjukkan Minato pun hancur. Matanya berkilat oleh amarah. Seakan iblis dalam dirinya bangkit, Minato pun bagai lupa bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

"ANAK SIALAN!" bentaknya sambil menggampar wajah Menma dengan punggung tangannya yang terkepal.

Sekali lagi, Menma terjerembap. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU BERTERIMA KASIH, HAH? YANG TERBUNUH AKIBAT KELUARGA UCHIHA DAN HARUNO ITU ADALAH IBUMU SENDIRI!"

Minato bangkit dan kemudian menginjak perut Menma.

"GWAAH!"

Erangan Menma terdengar begitu memilukan. Namun, Minato menulikan telinga. Ia kembali meracau.

"Dan kau… kau memilih wanita jahanam itu dibandingkan ibumu? Anak macam apa kau? Haaah?"

Satu tendangan. Lagi. Tembok di belakang secara tidak langsung mengunci pergerakan Menma. Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Bertubi-tubi, ia hanya bisa menerima penyiksaan dari sang ayah.

Sakit, sakit, sakit. Sekujur tubuh Menma merasa sakit. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Sakit … hatinya. Ayahnya bahkan tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun belas kasihan padanya. Apa arti dirinya di mata ayahnya sebenarnya? Apa Minato menganggapnya anak sekadar untuk membantunya membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang menyebabkan istrinya meninggal? Apa Minato hanya menganggapnya sebagai … _alat_?

"Aaaaghh!" Jeritan panjang kali ini dilontarkan oleh Menma saat Minato menginjak telapak tangannya dengan keras. "Aah… haaah…."

Minato yang sekarang benar-benar bagaikan kerasukan! Setelah mengangkat kakinya dari telapak tangan Menma, pria berambut kuning terang itu sekali lagi mencengkeram kerah baju Menma yang sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan.

"Baiklah, Menma," ujar Minato setengah berbisik, "kalau kau tidak mau menerima kesempatan itu, berarti kau sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Tidak ada guna. Sama sekali."

Ah … bukankah Menma sudah bisa menduga? Hanya sedemikianlah harga dirinya di mata ayahnya. Dan kini, setelah dia tidak dianggap berguna, apa lagi yang akan ia terima?

Bertemu ibunya? Heh—sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Menma melengkungkan senyum yang tidak luput dari penglihatan Minato.

"Setidaknya … aku … tidak membiarkan S-Sakura terbunuh…. Tidak seperti Ayah … y-yang tidak bisa melindungi ibu dari ancaman kematian…. A-yah … bahkan tidak peduli. Heh! B-baru sekarang saja … berlagak jadi … suami yang begitu mencintai istri?"

Mata biru Minato semakin terbelalak saat mendengar kesinisan yang terlontar dari anaknya yang tinggal menunggu maut tersebut. Dibutakan oleh amarah kebencian, Minato mengubah cengkeramannya dari kerah baju ke leher Menma.

"Baiklah kalau kau begitu ingin mati, Menma! Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu!" ujar Minato sambil menekan leher Menma dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain yang memegang pisau, siap melancarkan aksinya.

_Sampai di sini saja rupanya_, batin Menma. Ia pun menutup mata, bersiap menemui malaikat maut yang sudah di depan mata.

"_Kh_~!"

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Lebih dari itu, cengkeraman menyesakkan pada leher Menma pun perlahan melonggar dan akhirnya lepas sama sekali. Tubuh Menma merosot ke bawah tanpa ada yang menyangga.

"KAAUU! ANAK SIALAAAN!"

Perlahan mata Menma terbuka. Bayang-bayang di hadapannya masih sulit ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa ia tengah melihat ilusi—dua orang Minato yang kini saling berhadapan.

Tidak.

"Na … ruto…."

Saudara kembarnya baru saja menyelamatkannya.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai ruangan Asuma," jelas Hinata yang bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pistol kecilnya.

Orochimaru mengeluarkan senapan panjangnya, sedangkan Sakura menggenggam erat _katana_-nya. Mereka bertiga berlari sepanjang koridor, Hinata mengokang pistolnya dan begitu sampai di pintu yang dengan keadaan terbuka itu, Hinata memelankan langkah dan menempelkan tubuhnya di sisi pintu.

Orochimaru mengikuti langkah Hinata dan mengambil alih memimpin jalan. Perlahan Orochimaru mengintip pada ruangan yang kosong. Memang terlihat sangat kosong, tapi Orochimaru tidak bodoh. Dengan menggunakan keker yang terpasang di senapannya yang panjang itu, Orochimaru membidik beberapa sudut. Kemudian mata Orochimaru menargetkan senapan pada sosok _sniper_ yang sedang bersiap membidik target. Dengan seringai Orochimaru menekan senapannya.

_**Siyuuuuut!**_

_**Crep!**_

Peluru jarum yang dipasang di senapan tersebut berhasil mengenai leher sang _sniper_, bisa dipastikan _sniper_ itu pasti langsung mati karena peluru jarum yang Orochimaru pakai sudah dilumuri racun yang sangat mematikan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada salah satu pengawal yang mengetahui kematian rekannya.

"PENYUSUUPP!"

"_Ck_, sialan!" geram Orochimaru.

Beberapa pengawal dengan senjatanya masing-masing keluar dari berbagai sudut.

"Sepertinya kita harus melawan mereka semua," ucap Orochimaru, "apa kalian siap?"

Melihat Sakura mengangguk, Hinata menyambungkan, "Aku akan melempar flash_ granat_, setelah penglihatan mereka buram, kalian bisa langsung menyerangnya."

"Ok," ucap Sakura dan Orochimaru mengangguk.

Begitu beberapa pasukan yang tidak bisa dihitung tiba, Hinata mengambil _flash _granat dari sakunya kemudian membuka kait granat dengan memakai mulutnya. "_Sensei_, Sakura! Kalian siap?"

"Siap!"

Saat semua pasukan mendekat, Hinata melemparkan granat pada mereka, dan dengan waktu bersamaan, Orochimaru, Sakura dan Hinata langsung menutup mata mereka agar tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan sinar yang diciptakan dari _flash _granat tersebut.

Selang waktu beberapa detik, mereka bertiga membuka matanya dan melihat seluruh kawanan musuh sedang menutup matanya.

"Sekaraaang!"

Orochimaru menembakkan senapannya pada musuh yang kini pelurunya diganti oleh peluru biasa. Hinata berlari sambil melawan beberapa musuh yang berhasil menghindari _flash_ granat. Sakura yang benar-benar baru pertama kali melawan musuh membuka _katana_-nya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada mereka, dengan satu gerakan Sakura berhasil menebas lawannya. Darah segar menciprati wajah Sakura.

Sesaat Sakura diam dan menyentuh darah segar yang menempel di pipinya, begitu dia melihat darah tersebut, Orochimaru memergoki murid kesayangannya itu…

… menyeringai.

Sakura menggenggam _katana_-nya dengan erat dan bergerak dengan sangat gesit. Satu per satu lawan berhasil dia tebas tanpa ampun. Melompati tubuh lawannya sambil menebaskan _katana_-nya membuat Hinata dan Orochimaru sedikit terpana pada gerakan indah Sakura yang indah… namun menyeramkan.

"Sakura?" gumam Hinata.

Bagai orang yang kesurupan, Sakura membantai lawannya satu per satu dengan seringai di wajahnya, seakan puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Bahkan lawan yang akan Orochimaru tembak sekalipun Sakura ambil alih. Tusuk bagian belakang, tebas badan, memenggal kepala Sakura lakukan tanpa ekspresi takut sekali pun. Inikah yang dimaksud Sasuke dulu?

Tanpa mereka sadari, semua lawan mereka telah tumbang. Ada satu orang yang masih berusaha bergerak. Sakura menghampirinya, dengan tatapan sinis dan wajah serta tubuh dilumuri darah Sakura memandang lawannya.

Orang itu menatap seolah meminta ampun pada Sakura, namun gadis itu malah mengangkat _katana_-nya. Sebelum Sakura menancapkan _katana_ itu pada tubuh sang lawan, Hinata segera menghentikannya.

"Sakura, cukup!"

Suara Hinata kembali membuat Sakura sadar akan tindakannya, tangan Sakura melemas dan memasukkan kembali _katana_ pada sabuknya. "Ayo kita masuk," lanjut Sakura sambil menatap pintu besar yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Hinata ragu, Sakura tidak menoleh namun tidak juga menyahut. Hinata tetap meneruskan pertanyaannya, "Tadi, apa kamu melakukannya dengan sadar?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum kepalanya menoleh pada Hinata dan tersenyum seperti Sakura yang biasa. "Aku sadar kok," jawab Sakura.

Dan jawaban itu membuat Hinata trekejut, namun membuat Orochimaru tersenyum… bangga.

Orochimaru membuka pintu besar bersama Hinata, begitu pintu tersebut terbuka Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh orochimaru dan Hinata. Di luar perkiraan mereka, ternyata Asuma sudah menunggu kehadiran Sakura di ruangan itu. Dengan berdiri memakai pedang panjang, Asuma mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Selamat datang, Putriku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : HUAAAAAAAAAAAA! PENGEN TERIAK RASANYA GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *selesai***

**XD**

**sumpah, yah... chapter ini sesuatu banget! susaaaah banget mikir adegan minato dan menma... sampai akhirnya saya meminta bantuan SUU FOXIE untuk membuat adegan itu.**

**yap! benar! yang membuat adegan Minato adalah dia, anakku yang hebat! *angkat tinggi suu foxie***

**dan, maaf baru sekarang mulai bales2in review lagi, makin kesini aku makin payah bikin fict LOVE. habis bingung bikin adegannya. well, ini awalnya kan fict yang dipikirkan oleh dua orang XD tiba-tiba harus mikir sendiri memang jadi sulit =3=. tapi kesulitan itu hilang seketika karena ada kalian yang mendukung di review, anakku sayang yang bantu rela begadang sampe jam 3 pagi demi membuat adegan minato. dan isty yang mau menyumbang beberapa ide XD**

**ty, g pernah review lagi lu T_T  
><strong>

**semoga chapter ini memuaskan T_T**

**regards**

**V3yagami beserta Suu Foxie**


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**LAST CHAPTER  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Mencintai seseorang itu tidak harus memiliki. Tapi apa kalian bisa bertahan menahan rasanya sakit karena tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai? Jiraiya selalu mencintai Nadeshiko, ibu kandung Sakura. Namun cintanya tidak pernah terbalas. Dengan senyuman ikhlas, Jiraiya selalu memantau Nadeshiko dari kejauhan, tersenyum saat melihat wanita itu bahagia bersama laki-laki pilihannya, dan bersedih saat ternyata anak yang dikandung oleh wanita itu bukanlah anak dari suami sahnya, melainkan dari… adiknya sendiri.

Adik kakak menyukai wanita yang sama, kejadian nista yang terjadi saat suami Nadeshiko pergi ke luar kota dalam jangka waktu yang lama membuat Asuma mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Mungkin karena keberuntungan berada di pihak Nadeshiko, Sakura lahir dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan dirinya, sehinggga tidak ada kecurigaan sama sekali dari sang suami. Namun apa daya bagi Jiraiya yang tidak dapat mendekati Nadeshiko dengan percaya diri. Tidak seperti Asuma yang bisa terang-terangan menggendong Sakura saat kecil dan menutupi semua perbuatan kotor mereka dengan senyum ramahnya. Jiraiya lebih memilih untuk melindungi mereka dari jauh.

Dan sekarang.

Di sinilah Jiraiya berada.

"Sedang apa kau? Kabuto?" tanya Jiraiya ketika dia membuka pintu yang dari tadi ia pandangi.

"Ji-Jiraiya?! Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang yang seharusnya berada di garis depan apabila terjadi kericuhan, namun orang itu malah tidak muncul sama sekali," ujar Jiraiya sambil mendekati sosok Kabuto yang menjauh dari beberapa panel.

"Ternyata orang itu sedang asyik berlindung di sini, eh?"

"Heh, kau salah. Justru Asuma menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di sini," ujar Kabuto dengan tangan yang merogoh saku belakangnya. Mengambil pistol yang berada di saku belakang dan pelan-pelan ia tekan kokangnya.

"Dengan alasan?"

Kabuto tidak menjawab, saat Jiraiya lengah, Kabuto langsung menembak ke arah Jiraiya. Namun ternyata Jiraiya tidak sebodoh yang dia pikir. Jangan lupa, pengalaman Jiraiya dalam bertarung sudah sangat senior. Saat Kabuto menembak, Jiraiya langsung menunduk sekaligus mengait kursi dengan kakinya lalu menendangnya ke arah Kabuto.

Kursi itu melayang dan menubruk tubuh Kabuto.

"Ukh!"

Namun hantaman seperti itu tidak membuat Kabuto melemah. Kabuto berguling dan berlindung di balik pilar. Jiraiya dengan santai menghampiri pilar tersebut.

"Kau tahu tidak akan menang melawanku," ujar Jiraiya, "mau tahu alasanku yang saat ini ingin membunuhmu?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Kabuto. "Karena kaulah yang membuat Nadeshiko tidak bisa tenang di alamnya," lanjut Jiraiya sambil membuka sebuah tirai.

_**Sreeeeet.**_

Mata Jiraiya memilu ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut _pink_ yang sedang terbaring dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Kabuto yang merasa panikkarena kemampuan berkelahinya nihil berusaha untuk kabur. Namun Jiraiya langsung mengejarnya dan menahan tubuh Kabuto kemudian membantingnya ke sembarang arah.

"I-ini perintah Asuma! Bukan kemauanku!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang menjalaninya," ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah tenang namun terkesan dingin.

Kabuto beranjak dan menembakkan pistol beberapa kali pada Jiraiya. Banyak yang meleset karena pada dasarnya Kabuto bukan tipe petarung, dia hanyalah penjaga jasad Nadeshiko yang diawetkan. Jiraiya menghindar, menghindar, dan menghindar dari tembakan Kabuto. Sampai pada tembakkan terakhir dan peluru terakhir tepat menggores pipi Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menghapus darah yang keluar lalu ia segera mencengkeram kerah baju Kabuto, "Katakan, bagaimana cara menon-aktifkan alat-alat itu."

"Cih, kaupikir aku akan mengatakannya begitu saja? Mau dengar? Bagaimana Asuma bercinta dengan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu? Begitu juga denganku—"

_**BUAGH!**_

_**BUAGH!**_

_**BUAGH!**_

Hantaman demi hantaman diterima oleh Kabuto, wajahnya kini lebam, kacamatanya pun pecah. Namun Kabuto merasa dirinya ingin lagi memprovokasi Jiraiya, "He-hehe-he… bunuhlah aku, kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana cara mematikan semua alat itu."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan memaksa melepas semua alat ini." Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sosok kabuto yang terkulai di lantai.

Kabuto menyeringai licik saat Jiraiya mengabaikannya, dikeluarkan sebuah remote dari saku celananya dan ditekan tombol sambil berkata, "Kena kau!"

_**Klik!**_

_**Whhoooosssss!**_

Kabuto menutup hidung begitu ada asap muncul dari beberapa sela lantai. Jiraiya yang lengah tidak mengerti mengandung apa asap itu.

"Uhuk!"

Kabuto mematikan lagi asap tersebut dan berjalan ke arah Jiraiya yang kini tengah berlutut di lantai.

"Asap melumpuhkan otot-otot tubuh apabila kita menghisapnya," jelas Kabuto yang mengambil satu besi panjang dan diayuhkan pada punggung Jiraiya. "Dan ini balasanku!"

_**BUAGH!**_

.

.

Selama beberapa saat, dua lelaki berambut kuning terang itu hanya berdiri di sana—saling menatap dengan tatapan benci. Lelaki yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Anak Bodoh! Kau sudah membuang waktuku untuk membunuh anak tidak berguna itu!" ujar sang lelaki yang lebih tua, Minato, sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Naruto. Namun, Naruto menahannya sedemikian rupa hingga untuk sementara, Minato memilih tidak bergerak.

"Justru karena itu aku menahanmu."

"Heeeh! Lucu! Sekarang kau mau melindunginya? Bukankah kau membencinya? Dia musuhmu, 'kan? Seharusnya kau senang kalau dia mati sekarang!" ujar Minato memprovokasi. Di tengah perkataannya, Minato bahkan terkekeh.

Naruto mengabaikan semua ucapan ayahnya untuk melihat ke arah saudara kembarnya yang sudah terkapar dalam posisi telungkup. Pemuda berambut hitam itu nampak tidak berdaya dan ini membuat Naruto iba. Bagaimanapun, Naruto sempat mengetahui bahwa Menma dengan sengaja tidak memperpanjang pertarungannya dengan Sasuke demi Sakura.

Perhatian Naruto pada Menma terlihat bagaikan kelengahannya sesaat. Tentu keadaan ini tidak begitu saja disia-siakan oleh Minato. Pria itu mengambil pistol kecil dari belakang sakunya dan dengan cepat mengarahkannya ke Naruto yang masih terdiam.

_**DOR!**_

"_AKH_!"

Ternyata, Naruto tidak selengah yang dipikirkan Minato. Pemuda itu berhasil menangkap tangan Minato yang memegang pistol dan kemudian menekan pergelangan tangannya keras-keras hingga tangan Minato tertekuk ke dalam dan melepaskan pistolnya.

Kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh Minato seolah mematikan semua nalarnya. Kini, ia yang tidak begitu bisa bertarung hanya bergerak berdasarkan naluri dan insting. Lalu, instingnya memerintahkannya untuk memusatkan tenaga pada tangan kirinya yang memegang pisau. Digerakkanya tangan itu secara vertikal, dari atas ke bawah sekuat tenaga. Tindakan itu berhasil menimbulkan luka di lengan kanan bawah Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya dari Minato dan kemudian meloncat ke belakang. Dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto menyentuh luka yang tidak terlalu dalam itu.

"Aha … hahahaha!" Minato tertawa keras tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia kemudian menunduk untuk mengambil pistolnya yang semula terjatuh. "Kalian tamat, Bocah!"

Naruto masih memandang tanpa gentar ke arah Minato. Namun, Naruto pun dibuat terkejut saat mendadak Minato malah menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang pistol ke arah Menma.

"Kau duluan!"

"BRENGSEK!" Dengan cepat Naruto berlari untuk menerjang Minato. Ia melayang dengan gerakan untuk menangkap Minato.

_**DOR**_**! **_**DOR**_**!**

"_AAKH_!"

Usaha Naruto bukannya sia-sia. Meski satu tembakan berhasil menyerempet pundak Menma, tembakan lainnya hanya melayang dan kemudian menembus tembok di belakang Menma.

Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan telungkup di atas Minato kemudian mendengar suara benda digerakkan dan …

_**SRET**_**!**

… ia bisa merasakan moncong pistol yang menempel tepat di dahinya.

"Kau saudara yang baik, Naruto," ujar Minato sambil terkekeh, "kau mau mengorbankan dirimu untuk mati lebih dahulu menggantikan Menma."

Naruto tidak meluapkan emosinya dalam wujud kata-kata. Hanya matanya yang berbicara dalam suatu pandangan dipenuhi murka.

"Nah, selamat tinggal…!"

Minato terhenyak saat ada sesuatu mengenai tangannya. Sesuatu itu memang tidak menyakitkan dan tidak telak, tapi cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat. Dari posisinya yang setengah duduk, Minato melirik ke arah Menma yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali duduk dan bersandar pada tembok—dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang pundaknya yang terluka. Dalam genggaman tangannya yang lain, terdapat batu-batuan dari tembok yang sedikit rusak akibat pertarungan-pertarungan sebelumnya.

"Kau…. Lagi-lagi kauuuu!" teriak Minato.

"Haaah … haah…." Sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, sekali lagi Menma melempar batu dalam genggamannya. Kali ini lemparan itu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan mengenai pelipis kiri Minato.

"_Ugh_!"

Kesempatan itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto. Ia mengambil pistol dan pisau dalam genggaman Minato. Secepat kilat, Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia kemudian membuang pisau Minato ke sembarang arah dan kini ia mengarahkan ujung pistol kecil itu ke arah Minato.

"Naru…."

Ucapan Menma terhenti oleh suara teriakan serta empat bunyi tembakan yang berturut-turut dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Dua tembakannya menembus kaki Minato dengan sengaja dan dua yang lainnya ia biarkan menembus lantai. Setelah mencoba menembak untuk kelima kalinya, Naruto yakin bahwa pelurunya sudah habis dan ia segera membuang pistol itu jauh-jauh.

"AAAGHH! ANAK SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU … BERANINYA KAAAUU!" geram Minato sambil menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang. Kakinya menyerukan sakit yang luar biasa. Tangan Minato bergerak menyentuh kakinya saat ia sudah dalam posisi bersandar pada sebuah tembok. "Darah … darah…. Aku terluka…."

Minato terus meracau saat melihat tangannya diselubungi warna merah gelap. Wajah pria itu memucat. Dan hal ini menghilangkan sorot amarah di mata Naruto. Ia yang sekarang hanya bisa memandang pria yang merupakan ayahnya itu dengan tatapan … kasihan.

Minato menjadi seperti ini karena rasa cintanya pada Kushina—istrinya. Atau itulah anggapan yang terlihat. Namun, Naruto tahu hal sebenarnya yang menggerakkan Minato melakukan semua kegilaan untuk membalas dendam ini.

"Menyerah sajalah. Kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa." Naruto menasihati dengan nada yang cenderung meremehkan. Ya—meskipun ia bisa merasa simpati, tetap saja Naruto sudah kehilangan rasa penghargaannya pada sang ayah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak lagi bisa melihat Minato sebagai orang yang diidolakan ataupun disayanginya. Minato saat ini, bagi Naruto, hanyalah orang asing yang hendak membunuhnya dan saudaranya.

"Kau … kau…." Mata Minato melotot. Tangannya gemetar oleh rasa amarah. Napasnya tersengal. Ia bahkan sempat terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Namun, mata itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera menyerah. Tangannya bergerak dari bagian paha yang digenangi darah, beranjak ke arah kaus kakinya.

Naruto melihat itu langsung menjadi waspada. Dan benar saja, tak lama, beberapa benda melayang ke arahnya.

"Cih!" Naruto menghindar dari dua buah pisau yang dilontarkan Minato. Lalu…

_**DOOR**_**! **_**DOOOR**_**! **_**DOOORR**_**!**

Tiga buah tembakan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Pisau yang dilemparkan Minato memang tidak menimbulkan luka apa-apa bagi Naruto karena bisa dibilang lemparan itu sama sekali tidak akurat. Berbeda dengan tiga buah tembakan membabi buta yang kemudian dilepaskan oleh pistol cadangan Minato.

Dua di antaranya memang meleset dan hanya menyerempet rambut Naruto tapi satu tembakan berhasil mengenai pinggir perutnya, memuncratkan darah yang tidak terlalu banyak dari sana.

_**DOORR**_**!**

Satu lagi, tembakan itu kali ini dihindari dengan sempurna oleh Naruto yang sudah berlari ke arah Minato. Ia merogoh tubuh bagian belakangnya dan kali ini mengeluarkan pistol miliknya sendiri.

_**DOOORR**_**!**

Tembakan lain dilepaskan Minato saat melihat Naruto berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Kali ini, peluru berhasil menembus paha Naruto. Langkah Naruto terhenti dan ia pun mengerang sesaat. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tekad Naruto. Ia tetap berjalan ke arah Minato meski ia harus menyeret sebelah kakinya.

Begitu ia sudah tepat di depan Minato, ia pun mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah kepala Minato. Minato pun melakukan hal yang sama—mengarahkan pistolnya yang tinggal berisi satu peluru ke arah kepala Naruto. Keduanya hanya saling memandang sebelum Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Padahal kau tidak harus mati … _Ayah_." Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir itu dengan jijik.

Minato menyeringai. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Nak. Kau yang akan mati terlebih dahulu!"

_**Klik**_**. **

Melihat kondisi saudara dan ayahnya yang sedang bertarung membuat Menma sampai pada satu konklusi. Naruto yang akan menang. Naruto akan menghabisi ayahnya. Naruto akan membuat pria itu kehilangan nyawa. Bagaimanapun, Minato tidak terlatih untuk bertarung sebagaimana halnya dengan Naruto. Apalagi, kondisi memang tidak memungkinkan Minato untuk menang.

Peluru di pistol Minato tersisa satu. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Jika Naruto melepaskan tembakan asal yang memancing Minato menembakkan peluru terakhirnya, Naruto kemudian akan menghindar dari tembakan itu dan tinggal melepaskan peluru lain ke arah Minato. Demikian skenario yang terbayang dalam benak Menma.

Ayahnya akan mati.

Seharusnya Menma tidak merasakan apa-apa. Toh pria itu sudah berniat membunuhnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan ketakutan bahwa ia akan kehilangan pria yang sudah membesarkannya selama ini.

Masa lalu menguasai kesadaran Menma. Senyum lembut Minato, kata-katanya yang hangat, tepukan di kepalanya untuk memberikan semangat … semua _pernah_ ia terima dari Minato. Meski Minato kini sudah menjadi iblis sekalipun, bagi Menma … Minato tetap ayahnya. Dan ia tidak mau ayahnya tewas.

"NARUTOOO! HENTIKAAN!" teriak Menma tepat sebelum masing-masing melepaskan tembakan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Menma dan saat itu satu tembakan dari Minato mengenai tangannya yang memegang pistol.

"_AARGH_!" Naruto mengerang dan otomatis melepaskan pistol dari tangannya. Pistol itu terjatuh di dekat Minato dan pria itu segera menyambarnya.

"Haha … HAHAHAHHAHAH! Sudah kubilang, 'kan, Nak? Kau terlalu percaya diri! Kau tidak tahu bahwa keberuntungan masih memihakku!" Minato tertawa-tawa dengan pistol Naruto yang sudah dipegang di tangannya.

"AYAH! KAU JUGA HENTIKAN!" teriak Menma dengan energi yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan—mengingat tubuhnya sudah begitu payah.

"BERISIIIKK!" balas Minato sambil susah payah berdiri. Luka di kakinya akibat Naruto membuatnya nyaris merosot kembali, tapi ia tidak mneyerah hingga ia bisa berdiri meski harus bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Kini kedua tangannya terangkat ke arah Naruto. "Memang kau yang harus kuhabisi lebih dahulu, Naruto. Kau juga salah satu penyebab ibumu meninggal!"

Naruto menghela napas.

"Salah," ujar Naruto, "kaulah yang menyebabkan ibu meninggal! Kau tahu dan sadar! Tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya!"

"A … pa…?"

"Jika kau tidak terlibat dalam permainan saham yang kotor itu, tentu ibu tidak akan jatuh sakit, bukan? Kau juga tidak perlu kehilangan respek dariku," jawab Naruto terdengar santai. Sebelah tangannya kini seolah berusaha menutupi luka tembakan di tangannya yang lain. Darah terus mengucur hingga menghujam lantai. "Kau … penyebab utama ibu meninggal!" tuduh Naruto akhirnya. "Kau yang menghancurkan semuanya!"

Minato terbelalak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Saat itulah, terbayang di matanya, sosok Kushina yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang Minato rindukan. Namun kemudian, senyum itu lenyap dan berubah menjadi air mata. Tidak selesai sampai di sana, bayangan Kushina itu kini tampak mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ti … dak! Aku tidak…." Tangan Minato perlahan turun. Namun, saat Naruto hendak bergerak ke arahnya, Minato kembali berteriak, "JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Naruto pun bergeming di tempatnya. Ia mengawasi Minato yang tampak terpukul. Mata pria itu kehilangan sorot kejamnya. Namun, sorot kejam itu kini digantikan ketakutan.

"Kushi … na…. Kushina! Katakan! Bukan aku yang membunuhmu, 'kan?!" teriak Minato ke arah Naruto. "Tidak, tidak! Jangan mendekat! Aku mencintaimu, Kushina! Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu!"

Minato mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar dan kemudian menembakkan pistolnya ke … arah belakang Naruto—di mana sebenarnya tidak terdapat apa pun di sana. Hanya udara kosong tak berwujud.

Naruto yang melihat itu tampak mengernyitkan alis. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada seorang pun di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Menma yang juga memiliki tatapan kebingungan tersebut di kedua matanya.

"Tidak … maafkan aku, Kushina! Tidak! Tadi itu … tidak! Aku tidak berusaha membunuhmu! Tidak! Aku tidak sengaja! Percayalah!" racau Minato terus menerus. Air mata nyaris meluncur jatuh dari kedua matanya. Keringat dingin tampak semakin deras mengucur dari arah pelipisnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku … aku akan melakukan hal yang sama! Baik … baik, 'kan? Kau senang, 'kan?"

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat Minato kini menggerakkan tangannya ke arah pelipisnya sendiri. Menma yang juga melihat situasi itu langsung sadar apa yang akan terjadi. Ia pun dengan susah payah mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"AYAAAAHH!" teriak Menma sambil berusaha berlari.

"Tunggu aku, Kushina…."

"TIDAAAKK! _Ukh_!" Baru beberapa langkah Menma berlari, ia kemudian jatuh tersungkur. Dagunya bahkan menghantam lantai keras di bawah. Belum sempat ia mengangkat kepalanya, saat itulah….

_**DOOOORRR**_**!**

Begitu kedua _sapphire_ Menma terbuka, yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok Minato yang sudah melorot jatuh dan … Naruto yang terdiam terpaku—seolah ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru dia lihat. Mata Menma seketika berkaca-kaca dan mulutnya menganga. Selama beberapa detik lamanya, tidak ada yang bisa bersuara ataupun melakukan apa-apa.

Akhirnya, Menma menundukkan kepala. Masih dalam keadaan menelungkup, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantam lantai di bawahnya.

"Sial! Sial! SIAALL!" geram Menma dengan kepala yang tidak juga mau menengadah.

Sampai suara Naruto terdengar berada di dekatnya.

"Ayah sangat mencintai ibu," gumam Naruto sambil menarik tangan Menma untuk membantu pemuda itu berdiri, "tapi _penyesalannya_karena telah membiarkan ibu meninggal jauh lebih kuat dibanding rasa cintanya. Karena itulah…."

Naruto membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung tidak selesai. Perlahan-lahan, ia kemudian memapah Menma untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekilas, Menma menoleh ke belakang—ke arah ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Tapi kemudian, perhatiannya ia arahkan pada Naruto.

Tanpa bisa berpikir, Menma hanya bisa berujar, "Bagaimana bisa kaudatang ke sini…?"

"Oh, aku menggunakan _motor boat_ dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Untung aku belum terlambat ya?"

"Bukan itu…," ujar Menma dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik, "kenapa kaudatang?"

Naruto terdiam seolah ia sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Setelah beberapa saat waktu berlalu, akhirnya Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya.

"Aku … ingin bicara denganmu. Kali ini dalam posisi sebagai saudara, bukan musuh." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tapi syukurlah aku datang. Karena dengan itu, aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Yah, walau kau juga sempat menyelematkanku. Kita impas." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa renyah.

Menma terbelalak—terperangah.

"Bagaimanapun, kalau kau meninggal, aku juga akan merasakan sakitnya," ujar Naruto perlahan, "bukankah katanya anak kembar itu dihubungkan oleh tali tak terlihat?"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Menma tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa menunduk. Kedua pemuda kembar itu berjalan perlahan dan tertarih-tatih untuk mencari pintu yang kemudian akan mengantarkan mereka ke lembaran baru dari hidup mereka.

Tanpa perlu lagi … melihat ke arah belakang.

.

.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

_**Bruk.**_

Tsunade menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sengaja ke tanah. Merasa lelah karena baru saja dia mengalahkan berpuluh-puluh orang yang akan menyerbu mereka. Karena tidak mau ada yang mengganggu pertarungan murid-muridnya, makanya Tsunade rela mengalahkan mereka sendirian.

"Sial, lelah juga, sudah lama tidak olahraga begini."

Tsunade melihat ke atas langit, cahaya matahari yang menyengat membuatnya mengernyitkan mata. Tanpa pikir panjang Tsunade bangkit dan segera menyusul yang lain. Saat Tsunade sampai pada _lobby_ utama, dia melihat sosok Naruto dan Naruto yang lainnya sedang berusaha berjalan.

"Naruto? Naruto?" ucap Tsunade bingung.

"Tsunade-_sensei_, maaf yah tadi aku tidak membantumu, dan untung saja aku tidak membantumu. Kalau aku membantumu mungkin Menma sudah mati," ujar Naruto.

"Menma? Ah! Kalian mirip!"

"Kami saudara kembar," ucap Naruto.

"Sebentar, rasanya aku membawa peralatan medis standar, biar kuperban luka-lukanya," ujar Tsunae yang merogoh beberapa kantung yang menempel di pahanya.

Tanpa harus bertanya, Tsunade sedikit mengetahui situasi mereka. Mata Tsunade melirik pada mayat pria berambut pirang yang berada cukup jauh di belakang mereka, benar-benar sosok yang sama seperti Naruto. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Tsunade membalut luka-luka Menma dengan perban. Hanya saja, satu yang Tsunade pikir… kenapa… di saat seseorang mempunya keluarga yang utuh, mereka malah menjadi musuh?

Dunia itu memang kejam.

Tidak.

Manusialah yang bodoh.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**BRUUUK!**_

Karin terpental jauh dan menubruk beberapa pajangan yang ada di ruangan itu. Kurenai memegang kendali di pertarungan ini, namun bukan berarti Karin kalah total, karena saat ini Kurenai sudah ngos-ngos-an dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut juga pelipisnya. Sebelah lengannya pun berhasil tertembak oleh Karin.

Tendangan keras dari Kurenai tadi cukup membuat tenaga Karin terkuras banyak. Kurenai tidak memberi ampun, dia menghampiri Karin dan kembali mengangkat tubuh gadis itu lalu dilemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

_**BRAAK!**_

"_AAKKHH_!"

Dengan senyum sinisnya, Kurenai mendekati Karin. Dengan senyuman yang sinis, Kurenai menginjak perut Karin memakai _high heels_-nya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" jerit Karin.

Mendengar jeritan Karin yang kesakitan membuat perhatian Shikamaru terbagi dua antara pertarungannya dengan Deidara dan kondisi Karin. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh dan Shikamaru bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi Karin saat ini. Melihat Kurenai yang mengangkat belatinya dan akan menusukannya pada kepala Karin, Shikamaru berlari menuju Kurenai sekuat tenaganya. Dan itu diluar prediksi Deidara.

"Mati kaauuu!" jerit Kurenai.

_**CRAAAS!**_

.

.

"Paman Asuma…"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa tumbuh menjadi secantik ibumu, Sakura."

"Kenapa Paman melakukan ini semua?" tanya Sakura pilu.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, kau ingin tahu jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, kan?"

Sakura terdiam, sedangkan Orochimaru dan Hinata hanya saling tukar pandangan. Sakura mengeratkan _katana_-nya dan mengatur napasnya agar tidak terdengar rapuh.

"Apa benar aku anak kandungmu?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Asuma kembali meniupkan asap rokok ke udara, "Ya, aku adalah ayah biologismu."

Entah kenapa, hati Sakura terasa sangat ngilu, "Apa… ibu selingkuh?"

"Tidak, ibumu tidak selingkuh, Nadeshiko wanita yang sangat baik dan lembut. Sampai-sampai dia percaya pada kebohonganku," jawab Asuma dengan santai.

Sakura masih diam dan tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Kali ini dia membiarkan Asuma yang berbicara sepenuhnya.

"Aku membohonginya. Aku bilang padanya kalau suaminya meninggal saat pergi ke luar kota. Kebetulan dia memang pergi selama dua bulan. Karena depresi, aku selalu berada di samping Nadeshiko, sampai-sampai dia salah mengenaliku dengan suaminya. Akhirnya terjadilah hubungan intim kami," jelas Asuma.

Saat Asuma menceritakan hal itu, otak Orochimaru berjalan, sepertinya dia ingat ucapan Jiraiya dulu saat bilang suami Nadeshiko sempat dikabarkan meninggal.

"Tapi di luar dugaan, ternyata dia pulang. Dan akhirnya Nadeshiko memohon padaku agar tidak menceritakan hubungan kami pada suaminya. Akupun menyetujuinya, dengan syarat apabila dia mengandung anakku, dia harus merawatnya."

"Sialnya, saat kau lahir… dirimu malah sangat mirip dengan Nadeshiko, tidak ada mirip denganku sama sekali. Ditambah, suami Nadeshiko yang terkenal jenius dalam analisis itu bergabung dengan Uchiha. Memecahkan rekor saham. Itu adalah fenomenal besar… mereka berdua untung sangat banyak. Tapi mereka tidak memikirkan berapa ribu orang yang rugi besar akibat kesuksesan mereka."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke yang sudah sampai kini melangkahkan kakinya di depan ruangan Asuma dan mendengar cerita itu. Namun Sasuke tidak menunjukkan dirinya, dia tetap berdiri di balik pintu tersebut.

"Dengan wajah yang gembira, Nadeshiko, dia dan keluarga Uchiha tertawa gembira sambil merencanakan masa depan anak-anak mereka, heh… dia pikir itu anak siapa?" ucap Asuma sambil kembali mengisap rokoknya lalu mengembuskan kembali asapnya ke udara.

"Apa itu… alasan kalian membunuh orang tua kami?" tanya Sakura pilu.

Asuma terdiam, yang tadinya sempat tertawa merendahkan kini gigi-gigi Asuma menggertak, "Orangtua kaubilang? AKU AYAH KANDUNGMU! BUKAN DIA!"

"Seingatku kau cukup akur dengan mereka dulu! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau malah membunuh mereka!" bentak Sakura.

"Itu karena aku muak dengan kepalsuan dan kebohongan yang ditutupi. Aku… lebih memilih melihat Nadeshiko mati daripada harus dimiliki laki-laki lain. Itulah alasanku membunuh mereka," jawab Asuma.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu membunuh keluarga Uchiha? Brengsek!" ucap Sasuke yang menampakkan dirinya.

"Sasuke… _kun_?" ucap Sakura yang terkejut saat Sasuke menampakan dirinya.

"Heh! Uchiha… kalau itu kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada anaknya yang kini bergabung bersama kalian," jawab Asuma melirik Hinata.

"Hinata tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan itu semua!" bela Sakura.

"Tapi membunuh Uchiha adalah usul dari Hiashi Hyuuga," ujar Asuma.

"Ayah? AYAH! Mana ayah?!" tanya Hinata yang baru menyadarinya.

"Jelas saja sudah kabur dari tadi, orang pengecut seperti dia mana berani menghadapi pertarungan," jawab Asuma yang melepaskan rokoknya, "Ah… sekadar informasi, dua teman kalian sekarat dibawah, ciri-cirinya adalah wanita berambut pirang dengan tanda di dahinya, dan laki-laki pengawal putri Hyuuga."

Orochimaru dan Hinata langsung tersentak.

"Tsunade…"

"Ka-Kakashi…?"

"_Sensei_," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sejajar dengan Orochimaru kemudian membunyikan kedua tangannya, "serahkan dia padaku dan Sakura."

"Sakura…" panggil Hinata ragu.

"Kalian coba lihat keadaan mereka yang di bawah," pinta Sakura.

Hinata menatap Orochimaru dan mengangguk. "Kami akan segera kembali," lanjut Hinata.

Saat Hinata dan Orochimaru meninggalkan tempat itu, Asuma membuang rokoknya dan mencabut _katana_ dari sabuknya, "Setidaknya, Nadeshiko dan dirimu akan mati ditanganku, bukan di tangan orang lain."

"Kenapa harus membunuh Sakura? Kalau kau memang ayah kandung Sakura, kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf saja padanya dan menyesali perbuatanmu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin, kenapa menjadi pengiba? Lagipula… apa Sakura memaafkanku?" tanya Asuma sambil memandang pedangnya.

Dengan mata tajam Sakura menjawab, "Tidak."

Mengingat sudah banyak korban yang terjatuh akibat perbuatan Asuma, ditambah Neji dan orang-orang yang mati di gedung teater dulu. Sakura tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang ini, "Dan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ayah."

"Bagus kalau begitu, itu membuatku jadi lebih gampang membunuhmu," ujar Asuma masih dengan menatap pedangnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan _phyton_-nya dan menembak ke arah Asuma, namun peluru itu berhasil ditangkis oleh Asuma hanya memakai pedangnya. Dan pedang itu sama sekali tidak retak, hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yakin kalau musuh yang mereka ahdapi kali ini akan membahayakan nyawa mereka.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah maju menyerang Asuma. Walaupun Asuma memakai pedang, namun dia cukup adil karena melihat Sasuke yang memakai tangan kosong menyerangnya. Dan Asuma meladeni Sasuke pun memakai tangan kosong. Pedang menggantung di pinggang kirinya, sedangkan kedua tangannya menangkis pukulan demi pukulan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke akan memukul wajah Asuma, dia menahan pukulan Sasuke kemudian memutar lengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak lengah, dia memutarkan tubuhnya agar lengan yang diputar kebelakang itu tidak terjepit. Sasuke menjadikan dada Asuma menjadi tumpuan kakinya, dengan kekuatan yang dia pusatkan di ujung kaki, Sasuke menendang Asuma. Dan cukup efektif membuat Asuma terdorong.

"Heh… didikan Jiraiya memang berkualitas," puji Asuma.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan jangan lupakan didikan Orochimaru-_sensei_," ucap Sasuke yang langsung menembakkan _phyton_-nya pada Asuma.

_**DOR!**_

Tapi meleset.

Hanya lengan Asuma yang tergores peluru.

Saat itu giliran Sakura yang menyerang, tanpa ragu Sakura mengayuhkan _katana_ pada Asuma. Saat serangan Sakura ditangkis, itulah tujuan Sakura, bukan niatnya untuk menyerang Asuma melalui tebasan pedang mereka, tapi Sakura berhasil membuat konsentrasi Asuma fokus padanya sementara Sasuke menendang leher Asuma dari belakang.

_**BUAAGH!**_

Asuma berhasil terjungkir, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berdiri bersampingan sambil menatap tajam pada Asuma.

"Refleks yang bagus," ucap Sakura.

"Berkat dirimu," balas Sasuke.

Asuma kembali berdiri dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tersenyum.

Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bingung, senyuman yang Asuma tunjukan saat ini seolah senyuman menantikan sesuatu yang menarik. Saat senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai, Sasuke dan Sakura memasang kuda-kuda. Tapi sosok Asuma tidak lagi terlihat di hadapan mereka, sampai…

_**DUAAK!**_

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika dia melihat Sasuke… yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya kini terlempar jauh menubruk sebuah pintu sampai pintu itu terdobrak.

_**BRUAAK!**_

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ekor mata Sakura melihat Asuma akan menebaskan pedang pada dirinya, dengan cekatan Sakura menangkis serangan itu.

_**Traaang!**_

Sakura melihat tatapan Asuma kini seperti orang gila yang haus akan darah. Melihat Asuma melayangkan tangan kosongnya dan hendak memukul perut, Sakura segara menepis pedang Asuma kemudian melindungi perutnya memakai kedua tangannya. Sehingga pukulan Asuma hanya mengenai tangan Sakura.

Tapi tetap saja, pukulan itu bisa membuat tubuh Sakura lunglai. Sasuke muncul dari arah pintu yang rusak dengan membawa pedang yang ia temukan dari dalam.

"Dengan ini, kita imbang," ucap Sasuke.

Asuma menyeringai kemudian maju menyerang mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura berinisiatif membagi dua posisi. Sasuke melompat ke sisi kanan, Sakura ke sisi kiri. Dan dengan waktu yang bersamaan mereka menyerang Asuma.

_**Traang!**_

_**Traang!**_

_**Traaang!**_

Tangkisan demi tangkisan terdengar di ruangan itu. Pukul atas, tengah, bawah. Tendang, tepis dan sengkatan mereka lakukan semua. Pertarungan yang imbang untuk mereka.

"Hahahaha, kalian masih amatir! Tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

_**BUG!**_

"Aakh!"

Lagi-lagi perut Sasuke terkana pukulan Asuma.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menggertak dan membalas perbuatan Asuma, dia melompat kebelakang Asuma sambil menebas pedangnya, tentu saja tebasan itu ditangkis oleh Asuma, namun Sakura mengandalkan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan satu kaki saat dia berpijak di lantai, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan kencang dan kaki menendang ke belakang sedikit menuju atas. Sehingga tendangan Sakura tepat mengenai wajah Asuma.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya, rasa khawatir dan bangga jadi satu. Dulu Sakura yang tidak bisa apa-apa, kini seolah berubah menjadi sosok wanita tegar dan kuat.

.

.

"Ukh!"

"Baru segitu saja kau pingsan? Lemah sekali."

Suara dari seorang pengecut terdengar di telinga Jiraiya yang kini terikat tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun? Tuan muda."

Dengan kesadarannya yang belum sempurna, Jiraiya memperhatikan Kabuto yang sedang memasang beberapa kabel dan juga mengetik sesuatu pada layar monitor.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Jiraiya lemas.

Kabuto tidak menjawab, dia tetap sibuk pada apa yang dia lakukan. Jiraiya merasa seluruh tubuhnya kesemutan, di sampingnya terlihat tubuh Nadeshiko yang masih tertancap beberapa peralatan medis. Perlahan kenangan manis terlintas di kepala Jiraiya.

Saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Nadeshiko. Jiraiya sangat ingat waktu itu dia dan Asuma bertengkar hebat. Adik-kakak tiri yang tidak akur, itulah mereka. Perkelahian adik-kakak yang menyebabkan para tetangga heboh, akhirnya Jiraiya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan melamun di taman. Tanpa dia sadari, gadis yang ternyata adalah tetangganya menghampiri dirinya. Dengan senyuman lembut gadis itu mengatakan, _"Anak laki-laki memang suka berkelahi yah?"_

Itulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Nadeshiko. Kemudian gadis itu ikut duduk di samping Jiraiya sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, _"Tapi, laki-laki yang kuat memang akan dapat membuat perempuannya merasa terlindungi nanti..."_

Sejak saat itu, Jiraiya menyukai Nadeshiko, berkat gadis itu juga Jiraiya jadi sedikit akur kembali dengan Asuma. Dan tindakannya memperkenalkan Nadeshiko pada Asuma adalah tindakan yang paling Jiraiya sesali seumur hidupnya. Bagaikan terpukul palu di kepala Jiraiya dan Asuma saat pertama kali mendengar Nadeshiko dilamar oleh laki-laki kerabat dari ayahnya.

Namun melihat wajah Nadeshiko tersipu senang, Jiraiya hanya bisa mendukungnya. Wajah senyum, tangis, marah Nadeshiko terngiang di kepala Jiraiya. Tapi saat ini yang dia lihat adalah wajah datar Nadeshiko. Wanita itu tidak tersenyum, tidak marah, tidak sedih… bahkan tidak bernyawa.

Melihat jasad Nadeshiko yang tidak selayaknya berada di sini membulatkan tekad Jiraiya untuk membawanya pergi dari sini. Jiraiya mengambil pisau dari kantung belakang dan dipotongnya tali yang mengikat dirinya itu.

"Ha-hahaha-hahahaa! Kalian pikir, mentang-mentang kalian bisa bertarung kalian bisa menyuruhku seenaknya, hah?!" geram kabuto sambil menekan-nekan tombol.

_**Drrrrrd Graaak Graaak!**_

"Khukhukhukhuu~!" Tawa Kabuto seperti orang gila, kemudian dia menoleh pada Jiraiya sambil mengatakan, "_Self destruction, activated_."

Mata Jiraiya terbelalak, "BRENGSEEEK!"

_**BRUAAAK!**_

Jiraiya menghantam kepala Kabuto dengan sangat keras ke tombol-tombol dan beberapa kawat menembus wajahnya.

Jiraiya menoleh pada jasad Nadeshiko, dia melepaskan perlatan medis yang menempel, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, dia asal melepaskannya saja. Begitu semua selesai Jiraiya menggendong jasad Nadeshiko. Tapi karena tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan pemulihan dari kesemutan, dirinya kini terjatuh ke lantai, begitu pula dengan jasad Nadeshiko.

.

.

Suara langkah lari dari anak tangga terdengar sangat keras. Sampai di lokasi, Hinata dan Orochimaru melihat Kakashi, Sasori, dan Hidan yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan seluruh pengawal yang kini ditumpuk tinggi jasad-jasadnya.

"Kakashi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kami berhasil mengalahkan mereka," jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk jempolnya ke belakang, tempat mereka menumpukkan jasad musuh.

"Apa kalian bertemu Sakuya?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, kami langsung turun dan menuju ruangan ini, _ehm_… mana Tsunade-_sensei_?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kami tidak melihatnya dari tadi, kenapa?" jawab Hidan.

Mendengar jawaban Hidan cukup membuat Orochimaru bergerak cepat, dia melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Dalam hatinya terus berdoa agar wanita yang dia cintai itu baik-baik saja. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan saat ini. Sampai Orochimaru tiba di _lobby_ utama.

"Tsunade!" panggilnya dengan suara lantang.

Tsunade menoleh dengan wajah bingung. "Orochimaru? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Orochimaru menghampiri Tsunade dan mengecek tubuh Tsunade, merengkuh wajahnya dengan ekspresi cemas dan panik.

"Oro—"

Belum sempat berbicara, orochimaru langsung memeluk Tsunade dengan erat. Hal itu membuat sekitar mereka _blushing_ seketika, baru pertama kali mereka melihat Orochimaru seperti ini.

"Pacar?" tanya Menma yang menunjuk kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu pada Naruto.

"Lebih dari itu, hehehe," jawab Naruto.

_**Drrrrrd Drrrrrd Drrrrrrd.**_

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka bergoyang dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Saling melemparkan tatapan aneh satu sama lainlah yang kini mereka lakukan.

"Apa kalian merasakannya tadi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Gempa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah menyusul bersama Kakashi, Sasori dan Hidan.

"Tsunade? Orochimaru?" panggil suara yang berasal dari ruang tangga bawah tanah.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade terbelalak ketika melihat Jiraiya menggendong tubuh seseorang yang sangat mereka kenali. "Di-Dia…"

"Ah… ibunya Sakura," ujar Menma yang membuat Naruto dan lainnya terkejut.

"Kau tahu?!" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya, Asuma sengaja mengawetkannya untuk… ah lupakan," jawab Menma. "Laki-laki itu gila."

Mata Tsunade benar-benar pilu melihat Jiraiya yang kini mati-matian menyelamatkan jasad Nadeshiko. Jiraiya… benar-benar mencintai wanita itu.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini, orang bernama Kabuto mengaktifkan _self-destruction system_ pada _mansion_ ini," ujar Jiraiya.

"Tunggu! Kita harus menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke!" ujar Hinata.

"Ah, biar kususul mereka," ujar Naruto yang langsung bangkit.

"Kita susul mereka bersama! Asuma… dia sengaja membuatku terpisah dari Sasuke dan Sakura," ucap Orochimaru, "dia memberi tahu kami bahwa kau dan Kakashi dalam keadaan bahaya."

Hinata mengangguk saat Tsunade seolah bertanya 'apa itu benar' pada Hinata.

"Pintunya terkunci!" ucap Hidan yang mencoba untuk membuka pintu utama.

"Apa?!"

"Seluruh jendelanya juga, tidak ada yang bisa dibuka!" timpal Sasori yang membantu mengecek seluruh ruangan.

"Kabuto pasti mengunci semua ruangan ini," gumam Menma.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita susul Sakura, barangkali di atas ada jalan kleuar untuk keluar dari _mansion_ ini," usul Naruto.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada jalan keluar di atas…," jawab Hinata, "tapi tidak tahu kalau di dalam ruangan Asuma."

"Baiklah, ayo kesana," ucap Naruto sambil menggendong Menma di belakangnya.

.

.

Mata Karin terbelalak lebar saat darah segar mengalir ke wajahnya, sebuah ujung tombak yang tajam tepat berada di hadapannya, menusuk leher wanita yang kini terkujur kaku. Tubuh wanita itu terjatuh dengan sedikit mengejang. Shikamaru mencabut tombaknya pada leher Kurenai, sedangkan Karin menatap bingung pada Shikamaru yang kini berwajah… datar.

Sedangkan di pihak lain, Deidara memanas melihat adegan itu. Adegan saat sosok wanita yang sangat dia hormati dan ia cintai terbunuh di hadapannya.

"Si…alan…" geram Deidara nyaris tak terdengar.

"SIALAAAAAANNN!"

Deidara berlari dan langsung menghajar Shikamaru.

"_Ugh_!"

Shikamaru berhasil ditendang hingga terpental. Lalu, saat Deidara akan menusukkan bambu tajam pada Shikamaru…

"SHIKAAAAAAAA!"

… suara teriakan perempuan membuat gerakan Deidara terhenti. Begitu Deidara menoleh, dia melihat Ino dengan ekspresi terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kakak…" gumam Ino pelan.

Deidara menatap Ino dengan frustrasi, kemudian kembali pada Shikamaru, lalu ke Ino lagi. Melihat ekspresi Deidara mendingin saat menatap Ino, Shikamaru langsung merasa tidak enak. Deidara mencabut pedang yang dari tadi dia simpan itu lalu…

_**JRAAASSSS!**_

"_UAAAAAGGGHHHHHH_!"

Deidara memotong lengan kiri Shikamaru. Karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Shikamaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berteriak. Karin ingin sekali berdiri dan membantu Shikamaru, namun tenaganya benar-benar habis. Ketika itu, Deidara beranjak dan mengambil pistol kecil sari saku Shikamaru kemudian berjalan ke arah Ino.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku—perasaan putus asa karena harus menyaksikan orang yang kaucintai mati di depan matamu, Shikamaru."

Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat Deidara menebas lengan Shikamaru, dia bahkan membatu saat Deidara mulai menghampirinya dengan tatapan dingin. Siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya ini? Itulah pikiran Ino saat ini. Selangkah demi selangkah Deidara menghampiri Ino sambil mengokang pistol tersebut.

Mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca sambil menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi bingung, takut dan,pilu. Melihat langkah Deidara makin mendekat pada Ino, Shikamaru berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan mecabut pedang yang tertancap di lantai kayu itu. Dengan satu tangan dan keseimbangan yang kacau, Shikamaru berusaha berdiri.

Sedangkan Deidara yang sudah mengokang pistolnya kini menodongkan pistol tersebut pada Ino sambil berteriak, "UAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Dan Ino menutup matanya… pasrah pada tindakan kakaknya yang diluar dugaan.

_**Zraaats!**_

_**DOR!**_

Suara tebasan dan tembakan muncul secara bersamaan. Ino membuka matanya pelan, dan kini melihat Shikamaru yang terjatuh di lantai setelah menebas punggung Deidara sekuat tenaganya, lalu menoleh ke arah Karin yang berhasil menembak perut Deidara dari kejauhan memakai _sniper_-nya. Dan entah kenapa Ino refleks membuka kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Deidara yang terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

_**Bruuk!**_

Ino pun terjatuh karena lemas. Antara karena melihat pemandangan memilukan di hadapannya… atau karena jatuhnya Deidara.

"Hah… hah… hah… _ukh_!" Shikamaru mengatur napasnya di tempat, begitu pula dengan Karin yang membiarkan tubuhnya telentang di tempatnya.

_**Drrrrrrd Drrrrrrd Drrrrrrd.**_

_**Graaak Graaaak Graaak!**_

Karin melihat lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit bergoyang kencang, dia juga merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Serpihan pasir dan batu-batu kecil mulai berjatuhan dari atap.

"Ada apa lagi ini…?" tanya Karin lemas.

.

.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Terlihat Sasuke yang sudah sedikit babak belur karena di hajar habis-habisan oleh Asuma. Peran Sasuke di sini adalah menyerang sekaligus melindungi apabila Sakura diserang. Keadaan Asuma pun kini tidak sesehat tadi. Serangan Sasuke banyak mengenai organ vitalnya sehingga beberapa kali Asuma memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

_**Drrrrrrrrd Drrrrrrd Drrrrrrd.**_

Tubuh mereka terhuyung ketika getaran _mansion_ itu terjadi lagi. Asuma bisa tahu ini adalah_ self-destruction_ yang dia pinta pada Kabuto agar memasangkannya. Merasa tidak punya waktu lagi, Asuma kembali menyerang, kali ini Asuma lebih fokus menyerang Sasuke.

_**Graaak Graaaak Graaaaak!**_

Langit-langit mulai runtuh, saat Sakura akan menolong Sasuke yang sedang terpojok. Melihat Sakura yang mendekat, Asuma pun menendang tepat di perut Sakura hingga Sakura terpental.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

_**Bruugh!**_

"Aakh… aaakhhh!" rintih Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya. Ketakutannya membesar saat dia merasakan darah mengalir dari dalam kedua pahanya.

Melihat darah segar mengalir, Sakura merasa dirinya sesak, otaknya memanas dan hatinya nyeri. Bayinya telah keguguran. Wajahnya terlihat sangat _shock_, sementara itu Sasuke berhasil membuat Asuma terpojok akibat serangan bertubi-tubi. Serangan terakhir Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menendang dada Asuma sehingga Asuma terjatuh.

Saat Asuma akan mencoba bangun, Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menancapkan pedangnya pada jantung Asuma. Sasuke terkejut atas aksi Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Posisi Asuma kini berada di bawah Sakura. Sakura berlutut dan menghimpit pinggang Asuma memakai kedua pahanya agar laki-laki itu tidak bisa bergerak.

Saat ini, Sakura yang tengah menancapkan pedang pada Asuma dengan tatapan pilu. Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Asuma mengingat pertama kali dia melihat ekspresi Nadeshiko saat tubuhnya dinodai oleh Asuma. Entah saat itu Nadeshiko sadar atau tidak, ekspresinya begitu pilu namun nama yang disebut selalu suaminya.

Melihat Sakura yang kini mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama, Asuma tersenyum lembut. Dan itu membuat Sakura kaget, perlahan Asuma memegang pipi Sakura dan membelainya.

"Ma… afkan aku, A-anakku…"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Sakura meneteskan butiran air mata yang deras. Bukannya melepaskan pedangnya, Sakura malah makin mengencangkan tusukan itu sambil memutar pedangnya.

"Uukkhh, HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**CREEEP!**_

Tusukan terakhir membuat Sakura yakin atas matinya Asuma. Kini mata Asuma tak bernyawa, tubuh Asuma basah karena darah dan air mata dari anaknya… anak kandungnya sendiri.

_**DUAAARRR!**_

_**BRAAK! BRUUUG!**_

"SAKURAAAAA!"

_**BRUAAAAK!**_

Suara ledakan terjadi di ruangan itu, atap ruangan telah runtuh total sehingga langit pun bisa terlihat dari sana. Sakura yang berhasil didorong oleh Sasuke selamat dari reruntuhan yang mengakibatkan atap bolong, bahkan langit pun bisa terlihat dari situ. Pandangan Sakura mengeras ketika dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang terjepit batu besar karena menyelamatkannya.

Sakura beranjak dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, namun tenaganya habis akibat pendarahan yang luar biasa, sampai…

_**Bruuuk!**_

Sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

_**Greeeek! Greeeeeeek!**_

_**Duaar!**_

_**Duaaar!**_

Beberapa ledakan terdengar, dan guncangan semakin kencang. Saat mereka yang naik sudah sampai lantai satu. Jiraiya melihat ada sebuah kamar terbuka bernuansa _pink soft_, sama seperti warna rambut Sakura dan dia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Orochimaru dan Tsunade yang menyadari bahwa Jiraiya berhenti melangkah juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya tidak menjawab, dia malah melangkahkan kakinya menujur kamar yang dari tadi ia pandangi dengan lembut.

"Jiraiya?!"

Jiraiya meletakkan jasad Nadeshiko di atas ranjang dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Aku… tidak ikut," ujar Jiraiya.

"Apa?!" sentak Orochimaru dan Tsunade.

"Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!" ujar Tsunade.

Jiraiya kali ini tersenyum… tersenyum lembut pada Tsunade. "Lagi pula aku sudah lelah berlari...," ucapnya penuh makna, mengingat Jiraiya selalu lari dari perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan ketika dia sempat menyukai Tsunade, dia tidak berani mengatakannya, karena dia tidak ingin Tsunade merasa dirinya hanya dijadikan pelarian dari Nadeshiko. "Berlari dan melarikan diri... sudah cukup bagiku."

"Tidak…Jiraiya…"

_**BUAAK!**_

Sebuah tinju yang keras melayang di wajah Jiraiya.

"KAUPIKIR KAMI AKAN SENANG DENGAN KEPUTUSANMU? HAH?!" bentak Orochimaru sambil mencengkeram kerah Jiraiya.

Reaksi Orochimaru saat ini benar-benar membuat kedua rekannya kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Orochimaru sangat marah. Namun ekspresi Jiraiya tidak berubah, tatapannya yang tenang seolah menandakan Jiraiya memang telah siap untuk semua ini. Dan entah kenapa… air mata kini jatuh dengan sendirinya dari mata Tsunade. Air mata pedih namun seolah mengerti apa keinginan Jiraiya… laki-laki yang pernah ia cintai dulu.

"CEPAT ANGKAT TUBUH NADESHIKO DAN KITA KELUAR DARI BANGUNAN BRENGSEK INI!"

Jiraiya mengusap darah dari bibirnya, kemudian menatap Tsunade yang kini tengah menangis, pandangannya kembali pada Orochimaru yang masih menggeram kesal. "Aku menyayangi kalian."

Satu pukulan lagi akan mendarat pada wajah Jiraiya, namun lengan Orochimaru dihentikan oleh Tsunade. Orochimaru menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"Sudah~"

Hanya itu yang Tsunade ucapkan.

Orochimaru menggertak kesal dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Jiraiya, kemudian Tsunade menggandeng tangan Orochimaru dengan erat. Bisa Orochimaru rasakan, tangan Tsunade gemetar karena menahan tangis agar suara tangisnya tidak meledak. Orochimaru memimpin langkah untuk meninggalkan Jiraiya. Sebelum mereka meningglakan ruangan itu…

"Orochimaru!" panggil Jiraiya dan melemparkan sesuatu padanya. Orochimaru menangkap benda yang merupakan jam unik berbentuk lingkaran, terdapat ukiran nama di dalamnya.

_Oro X Tsuna X Jira / bestfriend forever_

Jiraiya tersenyum bangga pada mereka, sedangkan Orochimaru membuang mukanya dan menarik Tsunade pergi dari situ. Terlintas kenangan saat Orochimaru protes pada Jiraiya yang mengukir nama mereka bertiga pada jamnya itu, karena dulu Orochimaru menganggap hal itu menggelikan. Dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya… Orochimaru menahan rasa sakit hingga air mata pun memberontak untuk keluar.

Setelah kedua sahabatnya itu pergi, Jiraiya kembali menatap Nadeshiko kemudian memeluknya. "Setidaknya… aku bisa mati dengan memelukmu."

.

.

_**Gruuduukk! Gruduuk!**_

Beberapa bangunan sudah banyak yang runtuh. Sakuya yang kini masih mencari jalan keluar dari ruangannya sedikit bingung karena dari tadi dia terjebak oleh jebakan yang Tenten pasang. Saat Sakuya melompati batu besar di hadapannya, sebuah potongan bangunan jatuh dari atas dan menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

"_Akh_!"

Saat itulah Sakuya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sedangkan Kakashi, Hinata, Sasori dan Hidan baru saja tiba di ruangan Sakuya. Begitu melihat tubuh Sakuya…

"Sakuyaa!" panggil Sasori.

Sasori mengecek nadi Sakuya yang ternyata masih berdetak, kemudian Tsunade datang bersama Orochimaru.

"Sakuya?!" Tsunade menghampiri Sakuya dan memerika apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. "Kepalanya terbentur," ujar Tsunade saat melihat darah yang keluar dari kepala Sakuya. "Cepat bawa Sakuya dari sini, pelan-pelan jangan sampai tubuh Sakuya terjatuh."

"Baik," jawab Sasori.

.

.

Masih dalam kondisi memeluk tubuh Deidara, pandangan Ino mendatar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini? Itulah yang Ino pikirkan, dia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang sangat panjang. Merasa _mansion_ makin rapuh, Karin mencoba sekuat tenaga menghampiri Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Ayo… kita keluar dari sini," ajak Karin.

"_Ukh_!" Shikamaru merintih ketika Karin mencoba membantunya berdiri.

Karin mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino, namun Ino hanya menatapnya hampa.

"Ino?!" tegur Shikamaru.

"Ah, maaf… aku melamun, aku—"

"Ukh… uhuuk!"

Suara Deidara memecahkan perhatian Ino pada Karin dan Shikamaru. "Kakak!"

Saat yang bersamaan, Karin merasakan tubuh Shikamaru yang benar-benar terasa berat. Saat dilihat, ternyata Shikamaru sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Melihat betapa banyaknya yang hilang dari tubuh Shikamaru, wajar saja saat ini Shikamaru tidak sadarkan diri.

_**BRAAAK! BRAAAKK!**_

Nasib tidak memihak pada mereka, karena beberapa potongan bangunan mulai menutupi ruangan tersebut.

"INOO!" tegur Karin yang kini memaksa Ino berdiri.

"Kalian dulu, aku akan membawa tubuh kakak, Karin pastikan Shikamaru bertemu Tsunade-_sensei_!"

"Kau… kau pasti menyusul,'kan?" tanya Karin.

Ino tersenyum pada Karin. "Iya, aku pasti menyusul."

Karin mengangguk dan mengumpulkan semua tenaganya untuk membawa Shikamaru dari ruangan itu. Saat Karin berhasil melangkah keluar, beberapa batu yang jatuh menutup pintu masuk ruangan tempat Ino berada.

"Inoo! Inooo!" jerit Karin.

Ino menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sesuatu agar bisa membawa tubuh Deidara, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Ukh…"

"Kakak, bertahanlah… aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini."

Ino menyenderkan Deidara ke tembok dan membuka reruntuhan satu persatu yang menutupi jalan memandangi Ino dari belakang dengan tatapan lemah. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang Deidara sehingga dia mengernyitkan matanya. Napasnya masih tidak beraturan, darah terus keluar dari perutnya.

"Sebaiknya ... kau cepat pergi...," ujar menoleh pada kakaknya yang melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Lubang itu… cukup untukmu." Deidara kemudian menunjuk pada sela reruntuhan di samping Ino.

"Bicara apa kau, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kakakku," tolak Ino, masih dengan usahanya menyingkirkan batu-batu itu.

"Heh… kakak? Setelah… aku berniat membunuhmu…."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya namun tidak menoleh pada Deidara. "Aku melihatnya... sorot matamu saat memandangku. Tanganmu juga bergetar saat itu. Kau... kau tidak benar-benar berniat membunuhku,'kan?"

"…"

"Aku ingat… dulu kau sangat cengeng," ujar Deidara dengan suara yang lemah, "saat kecil… kau selalu dijahili oleh… teman-temanmu… uhuk!"

"…" Ino tidak menyahut. Dia terus fokus membuka kembali reruntuhhan yang menutup jalan mereka, namun bukan berarti dia tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kalau waktu bisa terulang… aku tidak akan pernah mau datang ke Jepang… dan bertemu dua wanita… yang membuat… perasaanku berubah… padamu…"

Ino menahan tangisnya saat mendengar pengakuan Deidara. Akhirnya Ino memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh pada Deidara. Saat itu, Ino merasa sosok Deidara sudah benar-benar kembali menjadi kakaknya yang dulu. Karena saat ini Deidara tengah tersenyum lembut pada Ino.

Dengan tenaga terakhir, Deidara mengucapkan, "Kau… adikku yang… paling…"

Tidak ada terusan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Deidara. Walaupun matanya kini terbuka, namun tatapannya sudah kosong. Ino tahu betul kalau saat ini… kakaknya tersayang sudah tiada. Ino berlari dan memeluk tubuh Deidara. Memeriksa kedua mata Deidara, denyut nadi tangan dan leher. Semua tidak berfungsi.

Bibir terasa dikunci, Ino tidak bisa menjerit. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat mendengar pengakuan Deidara tadi. Yang hanya bisa Ino lakukan kini adalah menutup kedua mata Deidara. Air mata menolak untuk berhenti mengalir dari mata Ino. Dan wanita itu, memutuskan untuk duduk diam sambil memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Semua keinginannya untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat itu padam seketika. ia sudah menemukan 'tempat'-nya. Tempat yang selama ini dicarinya, bersama kakaknya... satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

.

.

Saat perjalanan menuju mencari jalan keluar, Karin sekuat tenaga membopong tubuh Shikamaru. Tenaganya sudah benar-benar terkuras, sampai dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan dan akhirnya terjatuh. Namun sebelum menyentuh lantai, Karin merasa tubuhnya dipegangi oleh seseorang.

"Tsunade-_sensei_?" ucap Karin.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," puji Tsunade yang tanpa diberi tahu pun, ia sudah tahu bahwa Karin dan Shikamaru berhasil mengalahkan lawan mereka.

Orochimaru mengambil alih tubuh Shikamaru sedangkan Tsunade membantu Karin. Melihat Sakuya yang digendong oleh Sasori, Karin merasa lega. Sampai Hinata bertanya…

"Mana Ino?"

Karin terdiam. Walaupun tadi Ino mengatakan pasti akan menyusul mereka, entah kenapa dalam hati Karin, ia yakin kalau Ino tidak berniat seperti itu.

"Karin, mana Ino?" tanya Tsunade.

"Dia… akan menyusul," jawab Karin ragu.

_**GRAAAKKK!**_

_**DUAARRR!**_

"_Kyaaaaaa_!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Getaran yang terjadi semakin kencang. Dengan cepat mereka langsung menaiki anak tangga. Saat sudah sampai di ruangan Asuma, mereka semua terkejut melihat keadaan yang ada di dalamnya. Sakura yang pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari kedua pahanya, Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri akibat tertimpa reruntuhan batu, serta Asuma yang sudah tewas dengan pedang yang tertancap di dadanya.

"Sakuraa! Sasukee!" jerit Naruto dan Karin.

Sasuke yang bisa membangun kesadarannya kini tidak merasakan apa-apa pada kedua kakinya. Dia melihat sosok Naruto di hadapannya.

"Sasuke! Sadar!"

"Na…ruto…" Saat kesadarannya berhasil sempurna, Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan Karin yang berusaha memanggil terus namanya. "Sakura… dia…."

"Tenang, kita akan geser batu-batu ini, Hidan, Kakashi-_sensei_! Bantu aku!"

Secara bersamaan, mereka mengangkat batu besar itu dan dilemparkan ke sembarang arah.

"_Aaarrgghhhh_!" rintih Sasuke.

Saat Naruto melihat keadaan kaki Sasuke, wajahnya memucat. Kaki Sasuke kini hancur akibat tindihan batu tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura…!"

_**DUUAAAARRRRRRR!**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Huaaaaa!"

Keadaan _mansion_ makin tidak stabil, beberapa tembok sudah ada yang runtuh. Kalau mereka tidak cepat-cepat keluar, mereka akan ikut mati akan ledakan mansion ini. Tapi dimana jalan keluarnya? Mereka tidak menemukannya satu pun. Putus asa menyelimuti mereka sampai mereka mendengar suara… suara berisik dari arah atas seperti putaran baling-baling besar yang sangat jelas dan semakin mendekat.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Dan suara itu… suara yang memanggil mereka dari helikopter yang datang.

"Itachii?!"

Terlihat Itachi seperti berbicara lagi dengan seseorang di sana. Setelah itu helikopternya sedikit merendah mendekati tempat mereka. Itachi menurunkan tali berbentuk tangga untuk mereka agar bisa naik ke helikopter tersebut.

"Kakashi angkat Sakura!" ucap Hinata.

Sasori menaiki tangga tersebut sambil menggendong Sakuya, kemudian disusul oleh Menma, Hidan, Orochimaru yang mengangkat Shikamaru, Tsunade yang membantu Karin, Naruto dengan Sasuke yang merangkulnya dari belakang agar Naruto mudah mengangkatnya. Saat Kakashi akan membawa Sakura naik, dia melihat Hinata yang berlari ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang terbuka.

"Hinata?!"

"Sebentar, kau duluan saja, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu."

Kakashi menoleh ke atas, menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan penuh permintaan. Mengerti akan tatapan itu, Orochimaru kembali ke bawah dan mengambil alih tubuh Sakura, kemudian Orochimaru kembali menaiki helikopter tersebut.

"Ino?! Mana Ino?" tanya Naruto.

"Cepaaatt! Kuperkirakan mansion ini akan meledak 30 detik lagi!" ucap Gaara yang mengendarai helikopter tersebut.

"HINATAA! KAKASHI-_SENSEEEEII_!" jerit Karin.

Hinata dengan cepat membongkar laci-laci yang terdapat di sana. Keadaan makin menegang, dan getaran _mansion_ semakin mengencang.

.

.

Kini Ino yang masih memeluk Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum pilu.

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa menyusul kalian," gumam Ino pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Deidara, saat ini selain ingin bersama kakaknya, yanga da di dalam pikiran Ino adalah… Shikamaru. Betapa wanita itu mencintai sosok Shikamaru. Awal pertemuan mereka, pengalaman pertama saat mereka bercinta, dan canda tawa terlintas dalam benak Ino.

"Maaf… Shikamaru."

_**DUAARRRRR! DUAARRRRR! DUAARRR! DUAARRRR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"HAH?!" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru membuka matanya, seolah mendengar suara Ino tadi.

Saat ini semuanya telah berkumpul di dalam helikopter. Sakura dan Sakuya masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke terbaring dalam keadaan kakinya yang hancur, Karin mendapatkan perawatan khusus dari Tsunade.

Shikamaru berusaha bangkit, kini dia sadar bahwa ia telah kehilangan sebelah tangannya. Keadaannya sudah dibalut perban. Saat Shikamaru menoleh ke arah _mansion_ yang sudah terbakar dan dia tidak menemukan sosok Ino. Shikamaru menggulingkan dirinya sehingga jatuh dari tempat dirinya tertidur tadi.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto berusaha menolong laki-lki yang kini merangkak ke arah pintu.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" tolak Shikamaru yang masih berusaha merangkak.

Saat Karin yang akan mencegahnya, Orochimaru menahan lengan Karin dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak peduli pada semua pandangan yang tertuju pada dirinya, Shikamaru kini berhasil mencapai pintu. Masih dalam keadaan tengkurap Shikamaru menatap pedih pada _mansion_ yang kini terbakar.

"Ukh~!"

Wajah Ino masih terbayang di benaknya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena berusaha menahan suara tangisnya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya lengannya yang tinggal sebelah itu ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang berkata satu kata pun di dalam helikopter tersebut, hanya air mata dan suara isakan tangis yang keluar dari para wanita.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan menyusul kami," ujar Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Aku sempat berpikir waktunya tidak akan cukup, tapi saat yang tepat Hinata menemukan apa yang ia cari, maka tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan melompat dari mansion itu," jawab Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kaujatuh?" ucap Tsunade.

"Tidak akan, aku yakin Gaara akan merendahkan helikopter ini agar aku bisa menggapai talinya seperti tadi," jawab Kakashi yang percaya akan kejeniusan Gaara.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya…?" tanya Itachi ragu.

Tsunade tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang ke arah jam pemberian Jiraiya yang kini digenggam erat olehnya. Shikamaru masih dengan rasa sedihnya, berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan mengerti kenapa Ino melakukan semua ini padanya, kenapa wanita yang ia cintai rela meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini, mereka hanya bisa merebahkan diri mereka di dalam heli. Pergi dalam keadaan sempurna dan lengkap, pulang dengan berkurangnya anggota tim. Mereka berharap ini benar-benar akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Sudah cukup dengan semua masalah pembalasan dendam ini.

Mereka…sudah sangat lelah dengan semua hal tersebut…

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Akhirnya Love sudah sampai pada chapter terakhir.**

**Aku bener-bener ngucapin terima kasih yah untuk kalian semua.**

**Untuk para silent reader. Makasih udah mau sempet mampir dan baca fict ini aku mewakili Raffa mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya sama kalian.**

**Untuk para reviewer, maaf aku ngga bales-balesin review kalian satu-satu. Ngga ada kata lagi selain terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya udah nemenin aku sampai sejauh ini. Terima kasih udah selalu ngasih dukungan buat aku, saat aku down dan putus asa kalian berusaha bangkitin aku lagi mealui facebook, twitter juga PM FFN. **

**Yang aku yakin, inilah yang pasti Raffa ucapin… "YO! Makasih udah menemani kami sampai fict ini tamat, jangan bosan mengikuti fict kami selanjutnya yaa."**

**Yaa atau semacem itu dengan nadanya yang bersemangat :"D**

**Untuk Suu terima kasih banyak banget, kamu udah bantu aku lebih dari cukup dalam perjuangan bikin fict ini. Kamu bener-bener berjasa. Aku ngga tau harus ucapin apa lagi ke kamu selain makasih sedalam-dalamnya :") and thank you for always by my side and take my hand when I was down. You're the best :") seriously, ngga tau deh gimana aku jadinya kalo ngga ada kamu :")**

**Makasih juga untuk isty yang sering nerima keluhan aku tentang repotnya bikin fict ini sendirian :"D maaf yah sering dicurhatin malem-malem :"D**

**Sekali lagi Terima kasih banyak untuk warga FFN khususnya FNI.**

**Sebelumnya aku mau kasih tau sesuatu, dulu Raffa pernah bilang kalau fict ini istimewa, dia bisa ngerasain yang namanya keluarga dunia maya lewat fict ini. Dan sekarang aku ngerasain itu… fict ini bener-bener istimewa untuk aku, dan jujur… aku bahkan nangis saat sadar kalau fict ini udah tamat :"( berkat fict ini, aku bisa deket sama Raffa dan kalian :") begitu banyak kenangan yang terukir di fict ini :") bagaimana dengan kalian? Hehehee**

**Dan akan ada epilogue untuk fict ini, untuk terakhir kalinya di fict ini. Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian, mau? aku pengen kalau kalian review nanti, tolong tulis kesan-kesan tentang fict ini di kotak review :"D itu pun kalau ngga keberatan :"D**

**Okay?**

**Sampai jumpa di epilogue.**

**Regards **

**V3Yagami.**


	27. EPILOGUE

**Sebelum ke EPILOGUE, aku harap kalian membaca balasan reviewku yang terakhir untuk kalian ini : )**

**Doremi saku-chan : iyaa, ngga terasa yah udah tamat aja :D iyaa, aku akan selalu melangkah ke depan kok, tenang aja ^^ terima kasih yah atas dukungan kamu selama ini :D**

**Icha yukina clyne : gantung ya? Gimana epiloguenya? Masih nge gantung kah? XD aku juga sedih fict ini berakhir, kenangannya banyak banget sih XD tapi tanpa fict ini pun kita masih bisa mengenang seseorang yang udah ngga ada kan? *wink wink***

**MizuumiYuki : iya ty, ternyata gue bisa ngerjain fict ini sampe tamat, dan sebagian besar berkat suu dan lo yang selalu nemenin gue begadang nyari wangsit, LOL. Makasih ya mba stalker yang paling handal, tanpa lo mungkin gue ngga bisa kayak gini dan mungkin hubungan gue dan raffa ngga sebagus yang udah terjadi kalau ngga dari bantuan lo dulu ngepoin fb gue XD, thanks a lot ya sist :*  
><strong>

**FuRaHeart : aku udah semaksimal mungkin bikin epilogue ini, maaf yah kalau ngga sesuai dengan keinginan kalian :D iya, aku jga sebenernya rada ngga rela fict ini tamat, heheheheee XD**

**song min ah : iyaa! Awalnya aku kayak kamu, g suka sama char sakura yg rapuh bgt di sini. Soalnya raffa yg design sih sifat2 chara di sini =3=, eehh? Iya ya? Semua genre numpuk di fict ini, hahahaaa, makasih yah atas dukungannya selama ini :D**

**goodbye days : hehehee, perasaan campur aduk yah? Sama aku juga bikinnya gitu kok, berkali2 aku nanya "kok sedih ya?" XD**

**hasnistareels : yaapp! Sangat menguras tenaga, pikiran dan emosi XD. Keadaan mereka setimpal kok dari apa yg mereka perbuat di masa lalu :D *menurut aku loh***

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi : pada g rela fict ini tamat, tapi pada penasaran juga? XD bingung ya? *sama aku juga bingung* LOL tentang semua genre masuk kesini, jujur aku juga baru ngeh loh XD *author dodol* makasih ya udah tulis kesan2nya :***

**Kireyreikha : iyaa, ngga terasa udah sampe akhir :D**

**Retno UchiHaruno : sequelnya g ada, adanya epilogue XD**

**inai chan : hahahahaa, iya raffa emang bersemangat banget anaknya. Aku kadang suka ngebayangin dia itu sebenernya cocok jadi Lee, ber api-api XD**

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : terima kasih banyaak :D iya makasih juga ya udah ngikutin dan selalu ngedukung fict ini. Walaupun sempet depresi tapi begitu inget kalian dan ngga Cuma aku yg sedih, aku jadi semangat lagi ngetiknya. Ini ibaratnya adalah warisan dari raffa, hahahaha XD**

**Ran Murasaki SS : XD i-idola? o/o hehehee, jadi malu XD iya pasti ada beberapa kesan yg sulit untuk di ungkapin, dengan kamu review begitu aja aku udah nagkep kok apa maksud kamu :D makasih banyak yaaa :D**

**Ayano Futabatei : terima kasih yaa… dan iya! Aku yakin banget raffa pasti bangga sama aku karena udah selesai nerusin apa yang dia amanahkan XD**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori : untuk sequel kayaknya ngga ada deh, di epilogue ini aja aku jelasin sisanya :D. makasih ya udah dukung fict ini :D**

**Anka-Chan : hahahaa, kamu pikir chapter kemarin endingnya? -_-**

**cloUdis'ta : jawaban kamu semua udah ada di epilogue ini kok XD semoga kamu puas sama epilogue ini ya, kalo g puas… yaaa, dimaklumi saja nyahahahahahaa XD**

** Zenka-chan ReiIsha: yeaayy! Terima kasih, dan yap! Tebakanmu benar! XD**

**Nanaki Kaizaki : heei, iya ini pertama kali aku liat penname kamu… dan aku setuju sama kamu, sejak raffa g ada, fict ini kehilangan setengah nyawanya. Aku bener-bener ngerasain itu :D rated M itu emang hobbynya si raffa, hahahahaa, tapi syukur lah kamu berpendapat begitu, terima kasih banyak ya mau review dan mampir di SasuSaku :D**

**skyesphantom : hahhaa, iyaaa lagi2 ada yg komen gabung2 genre. Aku aja baru ngeeeh XD secara g sengaja semua genre ada di sini XD**

**Lissiana Clyne : iya, terima kaish banyak yaaah :D**

**YashiUchiHatake : yeaay, ini udah sampe epilogue XD**

**Pudding-tan : yeaay, akhirnya ada silent reader yang nongol lagi XD, panjang banget ya? Iya sih -_- **

**Hoshi Yukinua : iyaaa, akhirnya selesai! XD *meres keringet***

**Michelle : haii, hehehheee, iyaaa jujur aku pun memfavoritkan fict ini juga loh XD, jadi inget waktu neji mati, kamu dan ning mention aku, pada ngeroyok supaya neji di hidupin lagi XD LOL masa2 itu lucu yah XD**

**toge-chan : hehhee, makasih yaa, fict selanjutnya mungkin aku akan lanjut lover eternal XD**

**lupa pass : yeaayy! Another silent reader appear! XD hehehheee, yg jelas g ada lagi fict collab aku dan raffa ^^**

**Aden L kazt : "kalah jdi abu, menang jdi arang" omongan kamu the best banget! XD aku suka. Terima kasih yaaah :D**

**Saqee-chan : bikin shikaino dipertimbangkan XD hehehheeee, makasih ya partisipasinyaaa XD**

**Shaylo Missa : jangan pernah buat fict angst? Bayar aku dulu pake berlian, baru aku turutin usulmu itu XD**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : prologue? Epilogue mungkin maksud kamu XD, ini epilogue udah aku bikin XD**

**Obsinyx Virderald : yeaayy, makasih yah triani-san XD dan makaasih juga loh sms kamu yang waktu malem2 itu saat aku ribut di fb gara-gara ada ababil alay yang cari perhatian. XD**

**d3rin : fict ini tamat bukan berarti g ad alagi yg bisa aku kenang dari raffa kan *kedip kedip* **

**Hikari-hime Elf : waaah, syukurlah kalau kamu beranggepan begitu. Iya, aku sadar banyak yang bilang fict ini istimewa bagi kalian, dan aku terharu baca itu semua, serius deh :D dan kalian tahu? Raffa itu sneeng banget loh kalo lagi sesi jawab2 review dari kalian XD**

**Ai-chan : endingnya memang sengaja dibuat begini karena mau dijelasin sisanya di epilogue : )**

**haruhi tya : iyaaa, tenang aja aku udah ngga apa-apa kok XD malah ini lagi semangat2nya XD**

**Akemi Aihara : hehehee, makasih akemiii XD aku seneng kalo ternyata kamu puas sama fict ini XD**

**Lovelove : makasiih :D**

**Diella NadiLa : iya gpp, sekuel g ada kayaknya : (**

**Aozu Misora : haaii, aku pilih kamu jadi the best reviewer fict L.O.V.E : D review-review kamu bener-bener sesuatu banget loh, bener-bener ngena ke hati ucapan kamu XD selebihnya udah aku kasih tau dif b kan? XD**

**kookynachita : makasih ekaaa, iya sama-sama yaaa, semoga g malu punya temen kayak kita-kita XD**

**FairyLucyka : makaasih ya atas kesan-kesan yang kamu ucapin di review :D ini epilogue nya udah aku selesaiin XD**

**Ainesuna : iyaa, insya Allah aku lanjutin lover eternalnya XD **

**.**

**.**

**L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Lemon, slight yuri**

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi menerangi kediaman yang selama ini penuh oleh canda tawa oleh penghuninya. Sebuah _mansion_ besar yang masih tetap berbentuk sama dengan yang dulu, namun kali ini ada tambahan di halaman belakang. Sebuah batu nisan besar yang bertuliskan nama-nama dan foto orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, mereka yang tewas saat misi terakhir dua tahun yang lalu. Saat ini, di depan batu tersebut Sakura berdiri, berdoa untuk mereka yang mungkin sudah tenang di sana.

"Sakura-_chaaaan_~," panggil Naruto dari pintu belakang, "mereka sudah mengirimkan surat, mau baca bersama?"

Sakura tersenyum. Sebelum meninggalkan batu nisan tersebut, dia mengajak anjing kesayangannya yang baru saja mempunyai tiga anak. Sakura mengajak Kyo beserta anak-anaknya yang selalu mengikuti Sakura kemana-mana.

Saat Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sudah berada di ruang utama, Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang berdiri memakai kedua tongkatnya di samping jendela. Kondisi Sasuke kini sedikit membaik, satu kakinya harus diamputasi sedangkan yang satunya bisa membaik apabila rajin menjalani rehabilitas rutin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Sakura sambil membantu Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi rodanya.

"Lumayan membaik," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ini," Naruto menyerahkan beberapa tumpukkan surat pada Sasuke, "au yang membacakannya."

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka surat tersebut, suara gaduh terdengar dari atas.

_**DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK!**_

"JANGAN DIBACA DULUUUU!" teriak Karin dalam keadaan rambut masih basah.

"Kamu… sedang di tengah kegiatan mandi?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tadi aku juga dapat telepon dari Itachi, dia mau mampir ke sini, _geez_, kenapa sih kalian tidak menggunakan _handphone_ lagi?" ucap Karin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri memakai handuk kering.

"Belum saatnya, tunggu sampai kabar kasus dua tahun yang lalu bersih, baru kita bisa menggunakan _handphone_ lagi," jawab suara Menma dari dapur.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto mengajak Menma untuk tinggal bersama. Tentu saja Sasuke mengizinkan dengan syarat Menma harus melupakan segalanya tentang Sakura. Dan Menma pun menyanggupinya, walaupun kadang-kadang Menma mencuri pandang terhadap Sakura. Menma sadar, Sakura bukan ditakdirkan untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel berbunyi dan Karin berlari membukakan pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah Itachi dan Sasori.

"Haii, apa kabar kalian?" sapa Itachi. "Lihat apa yang kubawa."

"Waaa, ini kan kue kesukaan Sasuke," jawab Sakura yang menerima bungkusan kue itu.

"Nah, sudah berkumpul, kan?Ayo cepat dibaca suratnya," ucap Naruto tidak sabaran sambil menggoyangkan kursi yang ia duduki.

"Iya, iya," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka satu kertas, "ini dari Shikamaru."

"_Hai, apa kabar kalian semua? Maaf baru sekarang aku bisa mengabari kalian. Saat ini aku sedang berada di __C__hina bersama Orochimaru-_sensei_ dan Tsunade-_sensei_. Aku juga kaget tiba-tiba mereka menyusulku. Aku memutuskan untuk menetap di sini sementara untuk membiasakan diriku yang hanya mempunyai satu tangan ini. Katanya Orochimaru-_sensei_ mempunyai kenalan yang hebat untuk melatihku. Aku harap kondisi kalian sehat-sehat saja, dan Sasuke… bagaimana dengan kakimu? Saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari _mansion_ keadaan kakimu sangat buruk, ah dan saatu itu aku masih terngiang akan reaksi Sakura yang terus menangis, apa dia sekarang sudah kembali ceria? Sampaikan maafku untuknya. Dan Naruto, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Karin? Aku harap kalian tetap bersama, walaupun ada Menma di sana, jangan sampai kau mengabaikan Karin. Kalau segala urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali. Sepertinya itu dulu saja yang ingin aku tulis, kalau ada waktu aku akan mengabari kalian lagi. Shikamaru."_

"Waah, di China? Sepertinya enak," ucap Karin sambil berjalan dan berdiri di samping Sakura yang menerima sebuah foto yang Sasuke serahkan. Itu adalah foto Shikamaru bersama Orochimaru dan Tsunade. Mereka terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja, itu membuat Karin dan Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Nyehehehe, si Nanas itu bikin khawatir saja, menanyakan keadaanmu sedangkan dia tidak memberi tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang," ujar Naruto.

"Dia kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa tadi," sambung Menma.

"Bukan fisiknya, tapi hatinya," sahut Itachi, "kalian lihat sendiri,'kan, bagaimana Shikamaru saat di helikopter saat itu? Tidak berkata apa-apa, sesampainya di _mansion_ pun dia hanya diam."

"Aku rasa…," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dengan tatapan yang lurus pada kertas yang dipegang oleh Sasuke, "Shikamaru pasti merasa sangat kehilangan, namun aku merasa Shikamaru pun menerima dan mengerti kenapa Ino melakukan itu semua."

"Dari mana kau yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Karin.

"Karena…," Sakura terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya, "karena yang paling mengerti Ino adalah Shikamaru… dan yang paling mengerti Shikamaru adalah aku."

"Hah?! Apa-apaan kalimatmu itu!" protes Sasuke yang langsung menoleh kebelakang, dimana tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Maksudku bukan begitu… dulu karena kalian terlalu sibuk menjalani misi, maka aku menyelami karakter kalian masing-masing… makanya…." Sakura tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia tidak mau Sasuke berperasangka buruk.

Namun di luar dugaan, Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, "Aku mengerti. Shikamaru… sudah kauanggap seperti kakakmu sendiri,'kan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura.

"Nah, ayo cepat baca surat yang lainnya," pinta Naruto. Sementara Itachi mengambil piring kecil dan membagikan kue yang sudah dipotong oleh Sasori satu persatu.

"Oh iya, Sasori dan Itachi. Bagaimana dengan kasus dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Karin.

"Oh itu masalah gampang, karena sekarang Itachi sudah menjadi kepala kepolisian, jadi nama kalian tidak tercatat sebagai kriminal," jawab Sasori.

"Dan tentu saja ada bantuan juga dari pihak keluarga Hyuuga," sambung Itachi.

"Hinata?" ucap Karin bingung.

"Ah, surat yang ini dari Hinata," ujar Sasuke yang membuka lalu mulai membacakan isi surat tersebut.

"_Hai semuanya, lama tidak bertemu. Aku sangat merindukan kalian, ah… aku ingin member__i__ tahu kalian. Kalian ingat kan saat sebelum _mansion_ Asuma meledak? Aku mencari sesuatu di salah satu ruangan di sana. Dan aku menemukannya, bukti-bukti kesalahan yang telah diperbuat oleh ayahku, dengan bukti tersebut aku berhasil membuat ayahku mengaku dan menyerahkan dirinya pada yang bertanggung jawab. Lalu aku juga mengganti semua kerusakan saat kejadian di gedung teater sekolah dulu. Aku juga yang membiayai pemba__ng__unan batu nisan di belakang halaman atas permintaan Sakura dulu. Dan sekarang yang meneruskan perusahaan Hyuuga adalah aku dan Kakashi, kami merintisnya lagi dari awal. Sesekali waktu kami akan mengunjungi kalian, ah… jangan lupa datang ke pernikahan kami ya, undangannya aku selipkan di belakang surat ini. Sampai jumpa. Hinata."_

"MENIKAAAAAH?!" teriak Karin dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Pantas amplop ini besar, ternyata ada undangannya," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Menikah? Secepat itu? Hinata dan Kakashi?" kata Sakura seakan tidak percaya.

"Memang sih aku sudah merasa mereka ada apa-apanya, tapi secepat inikah?" timpal Karin.

"Mungkin mereka ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai keturunan agar bisa meneruskan usaha Hyuuga," sambung Menma.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah tidak tahan untuk 'menyatu'?" ledek Naruto.

"Ah yah, itu juga bisa, karena si wanita Hyuuga itu mempunyai dada yang cukup menggiurkan," ucap Menma dengan wajah yang menggelikan menurut Karin yang saat ini sedang memandangnya ngeri.

"Ah! Kau juga memerhatikannya? Hinata memang mempunyai…aha-ahhaa-haha~…." Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dia merasa Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan _death glare _dari kejauhan.

"Diam, aku belum selesai," sela Sasuke.

"_P.S : aku dan Kakashi berencana untuk meminta tolong pada Hidan untuk jadi pendeta kami nanti, bagaimana menurut kalian?"_

_**Siiiiiiiiing.**_

Keadaan sunyi sejenak setelah Sasuke melanjutkan pesan dari Hinata.

"Aha-ha-ha, ternyata… Hidan benar jadi pendeta?" tanya Naruto ragu pada Sasori.

"Hahaha, begitulah….Ah, hampir lupa. Ini…," jawab Sasori sambil menyerahkan satu amplop pada Sakura, "dari Gaara."

Sakura menerima amplop tersebut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sekilas dia teringat dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka tiba di _mansion_. Tepat setelah tragedi penyerangan selesai. Saat itu dia tersadar dan sudah berada di kamarnya, begitu Sakura keluar untuk menemui yang lainnya. Wajah murung tersirat pada ekspresi masing-masing.

Saat Sakura bertanya apa yang terjadi, ternyata Sakuya mengalami amnesia. Sampai pada akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk membawa Sakuya pergi dari sini… dari negara ini untuk memulai hidup barunya sebagai seorang wanita yang baik. Meletakkan semua memori yang pernah ada dan tidak akan lagi menoleh kebelakang. Hilangnya ingatan Sakuya mungkin sesuatu yang bagus untuk dirinya, karena dengan begitu Sakuya bisa mengubah jalan hidupnya sendiri tanpa harus mengalami beban. Apalagi umurnya masih sangat muda.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunan kekasihnya.

"Ah? Ma-maaf… aku bacakan sekarang yah."

"_Apa kabar kalian semua? Kuharap kalian semua baik-baik saja. Di sini Sakuya juga baik-baik saja. Dia selalu terlihat riang dan dia sudah punya beberapa teman sekarang. Hanya saja... sesekali sorot matanya masih terlihat sendu setiap dia menanyakan sosok dalam liontin itu. Dan kadang, malam hari dia masih suka menangis dan menjerit karena mimpi buruk. Tapi saat kutanyakan apa yg dia lihat dalam mimpi, dia selalu menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa. Saat ini Sakuya masih belum mengingat apapun tentang kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, kalau dia sudah mengingatnya… aku akan mencoba perlahan memberikan penjelasan padanya mengapa aku membawanya pergi jauh dari Jepang dan berpisah dari kalian. Pertanyaan yang selalu ia lontarkan padaku adalah, "Sebenarnya siapa kamu? Dan ada hubungan apa diantara kita?" dan tentu saja kujawab, "Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, yang jelas aku adalah orang yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Dan respons Sakuya selalu diam dalam senyumannya. Saat ini mungkin kami masih akan terus di Hawaii, suatu saat… kalau Sakuya sudah pulih dengan sendirinya, aku pasti akan membawa Sakuya pulang. Walau aku tidak berharap dia akan mengingat semua kejadian menyedihkan itu._

_P.S : Disini ada laki-laki yang pintar melukis mendekati Sakuya, awalnya aku tidak suka padanya tapi aku rasa Sakuya mau menerima kehadiran orang itu karena... ya, kalian bisa nilai dia sendiri dari foto yang kukirim."_

Saat Sakura membuka satu lembar foto dan Karin ikut melihatnya, terlihat foto Sakuya yang tersenyum sambil memegang topi pantainya, di samping kanan ada Gaara yang sedang meminum buah kelapa dan di samping kiri ada sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata _onyx_.

"MIRIP SASUKEEE!" jerit kedua wanita itu.

"Masa? Mana coba lihat!" seru Naruto yang berlari menghampiri Karin dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke seolah tidak mau peduli pada laki-laki yang dibilang mirip dengannya itu.

"Hahahaha, dia kenapa tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya? Mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru," utar Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Gaara… benar-benar menyayangi Sakuya, ya?" ujar Karin.

"Ya, aku juga bingung kenapa dia bisa sampai segitunya pada anak itu," jawab Sasori.

"Tapi setidaknya Sakuya baik-baik saja di sana, keputusan Gaara saat itu memang sangat bagus. Ingat betapa tenangnya dia saat Sakuya sadar dan hilang ingatan? Di saat kita semua panik, Gaara-lah yang mengatasi Sakuya dengan tenang," sambung Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa Gaara membawanya ke Hawaii?" tanya Menma yang penasaran.

"Karena dulu Gaara pernah berjanji pada Sakuya setelah pertarungan selesai dia akan membawanya ke pantai," jawab Itachi sambil menyantap kuenya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku menguping pembicaraan romantis mereka," jawab Itachi jujur.

"Kakaak~,"tegur Sakura pelan.

"Coba kita pikirkan kembali beberapa tahun yang lalu," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, "sudah berapa banyak orang yang kita bunuh? Berapa banyak keluarga yang menangis karena kehilangan sosok kepala keluaga yang mereka cintai?"

"Dan setelah apa yang kita lakukan…," sambung Karin dengan tatapan sendu menuju luar jendela, "kita masih dibiarkan hidup… setelah apa yang kita lalui saat pertarungan terakhir itu… ini keajaiban."

Itachi tersenyum dan menyenderkan dirinya do sofa, "Kalian mendapat hukumannya kok."

Saat itu, seluruh mata tertuju pada Itachi yang kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalian lihat kondisi diri kalian masing-masing."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap. Sakura menatap sedih pada Sasuke yang harus kehilangan sebelah kakinya, dan dia sendiri kehilangan calon bayi yang sudah Sasuke dambakan. Karin dan Naruto yang masing-masing kehilangan sebelah matanya, Shikamaru yang kehilangan sebelah tangan juga kekasih tercintanya. Sakuya yang kehilangan ingatannya. Tsunade yang sudah menerima ganjarannya dulu kini harus mendapatkan hal itu lagi dengan kehilangan sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi, begitu pula dengan Orochimaru.

"Ya…," ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, "sudah bagus kita masih diberikan kesempatan hidup seperti ini, mungkin kondisi kita saat ini adalah hukuman bagi kita semua."

Pancaran senyuman terlukis di masing-masing wajah mereka yang baru saja mendapat kabar dari rekan-rekannya yang terpisah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pamit," ucap Itachi, "ayo, Sasori!"

"Kami pamit dulu," ucap Sasori pada mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujar Sakura.

"Sasuke, untuk rehab-mu selanjutnya, aku akan berusaha menemanimu," kata Itachi sambil memakai topi polisinya.

"Tidak prelu, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Sasuke.

"Hahaha, yasudah, kami pamit ya."

Setelah Itachi dan Sasori pergi, keadaan kembali sunyi namun ekspresi mereka kini saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Aahhhh~ aku mau tidur dulu," ujar Naruto.

"Kau ini! Kerjaannya selalu tidur! Cari kerja sana!" gerutu Karin.

"Loh? Naruto-_nii _bukannya akan bekerja di perusaan Hyuuga nanti sebagai _programmer_?" tanya Menma.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kau juga kurekomendasikan? Kakashi pasti tahu akan kemampuanmu," usul Naruto.

Di saat Karin, Naruto dan Menma berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura…

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Ng?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Mungkin butuh waktu yang sedikit lama, tapi tunggulah… aku pasti akan menikahimu."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut. Namun, sambil tersenyum Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke dan berbisik…

"Aku sudah telat tiga bulan."

**~The End~**

* * *

><p>AN : Akhirnya fict ini benar-benar tamat XD. Terima kasih yah semuanya atas dukungan kalian selama fict ini berjalan. Dan aku mau memberi pesan dari fict ini…

Kenapa aku membuat ada beberapa yang mati juga cacat, karena terlihat dari masa lalu mereka yang sudah banyak membunuh orang, tidak adil rasanya kalau aku bikin happy ending begitu saja : ) kasarannya "apakah seseorang yang sudah sering membunuh pantas hidup bahagia begitu saja?" dan, yap! Cinta membutakan segalanya :D

Yaaa begitulah intinya XD

Terima Kasih **Christian Raphael Ariete,** yang sudah mengajakku collab dan membuat Fict yang begitu istimewa. dan makasih juga udah jadi kekuatan dan sumber semangat aku untuk ngelanjutin fict ini :) gimana? aku udah berhasil nyelesaiin fict ini, bangga kah kamu di sana? XD berkat kamu, aku jadi bisa sedekat ini dengan anak-anak FFN. dan makasih juga udah ngasih kenangan yang paling indah untuk kita semua :D we miss you... and we love you :*

SPECIAL THANKS for **SUU FOXIE**, my lovely daughter that I love sooo muaach! Dia lah yang copy semua nama fave, follow, dan reviewer. Tengah malem pula ngerjainnya setelah dia bosan pacaran dengan sang skripsweet XD. Dan kita juga ngakak-ngakak baca review-review kalian yang lucu-lucu, apalagi dengan penname-penname kalian yang amazing XD. but seriously, without you i don't know what to do with this fict T_T kamu bener-bener banyak membantu dan berperan di behind the scene pembuatan fict ini XD, kamu adalah pengganti title-nya Raffa, yaitu Jendral Perang! XD

Dan terima kasih juga khusus untuk Troll family,** ISTY, EKA**, dan** LAURA**. Yang bantuin aku kalau ada anak nyasar yang ngusik-ngusik hidup aku XD. Isty bisa jadi mata-mata dan laura emang bisa jadi penyerang sedangkan eka menjadi sang pembijak, LOL.

Makasih juga buat **Icha, Maria, Defbra, Akina, Kevin, deitya**, dan semua yang ngga bisa aku sebutin satu persatu :D juga kepada **SILENT READER** yang selalu mendukung diem-diem XD

Aku berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah mem-follow cerita ini :

**Ai Tanaka, Aika Licht Youichi, Aiko Haru, Akemi Aihara, Amaterasu Uchiha sasuke-black, AmiiNina, Aoisunoire, Aozu Misora, AppleMaple, Arai Kazura, Arissa Venus, Aya-Chan Dattebane, Ayako Hiranata Uchiha, Azakayana Yume, Bluremi, Chikuma Aizawa, Deauliaas, Doremi saku-chan, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, FairyLucyka, Farberawz, Gyn Rinko, Haruno Misaki, Hatake No Mirru, Hikari ndychanbLackOnyx, Icha yukina clyne, Kamishiro Mashiro, Kazu Yuiko, Kertas Putih, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo, Kirisha Zwingli, Kiyuchire, LaceChrysoberyl, Lee Min Ah, Lia Viper, Mey Hanazaki, Michelle I. Xe, Mizuira Kumiko, MizuumiYuki, , Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, Naumi Megumi, Nothing-Name, Princess Kairi Oceania, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Raito kunazawa, Ran MurasakiSS, Rei Fujisaki 27, Reon as Two, Retno UchiHaruno, Ria kishimoto, Roronoa Indra, SawaiiStillDoll, Shaylo Missa, Shoujo to Josei, Snowhite04, Sweet Ave Maria, Sweetness of Dango, Trancy Anafeloz, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Vinnichi Rin, YashiUchiHatake, Yoo-chan, Yoonda, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, annonymous99, asuna chan chan, ayumu no d-chan, ayy1090, cheriesinclaire, d3rin, dhidi-chan, hasnihacci, , kookynachita, mella-chan, meyrien, ndybLackCherry, norii-chan13, phaphi cubby, , rkWizard, saitou ayumu Uchiha, , sayitgoldie, scarlet uchiha, sitara1083, skyesphantom, tobi suka lolipop, uchiha May Hn, yaahaa, yuliafebry, zetta hikaru**

Dan orang-orang yang juga mem-favorite kan cerita ini :

**Aden L kazt, Ai Tanaka, Aika Licht Youichi, Ainia Darkladie Kazekage, Alya Sastramiharja, Amaterasu Uchiha sasuke-black, AmiiNina, Anka-Chan, Aoisunoire, Aozu Misora, Arisa Joshuya, Arissa Venus, Arshav Adrei, Aya-Chan Dattebane, Ayako Hiranata Uchiha, Azakayana Yume, Blue Chrysanthemum, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Cerry Hishikawa, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, CherRyeowook, Chiaki 'Sha' Akera, Chikuma Aizawa, Chuytye-Chan, Cool Drifter, Crimson Fruit, Darksketch, Deauliaas, Doremi saku-chan, Dorobbong-ikanmokpoo, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, Farberawz, FuRaHeart, Fujiwara Miwa, Fumiya Ninna, Fuyu Miku no MiyuHana, Gea Cherry Blossom, Gyn Rinko, Haruno Misaki, Haruno Sakura Cherry Blossoms, Heruga Nara, Hikari-hime Elf, Hikari Uchiwa, Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx, Icha yukina clyne, IzuYume SaitouKanagaki, Kazu Yuiko, Kazuka Ayam Cherry, Kertas Putih, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Kirara Yuukansa, Kireina Yume, Kiseki No Hana, Kithara Blue Beauty, Kiyuchire, Koukei Yumisuki, Kuroi Akuma, Kurosaki Zen, LaceChrysoberyl, Laura Pyordova, Luci Kuroshiro, Lyana Boci-Moci, Mey Hanazaki, Michelle Aoki, MizuRaiNa, Mizuira Kumiko, MizuumiYuki, , Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, Nanaki Kaizaki, Naomi Kanzaki, Naumi Megumi, Nyimi-chan, Princess Kairi Oceania, QueenofSelfish SnoW, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Raito kunazawa, Ravincy Arlovskaya F. Jones, Rei Fujisaki 27, Reon as Two, Retno UchiHaruno, Ria kishimoto, Risuki Taka, Ritsuko Hanazawa, Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki, Roronoa Indra, Ryuichi Zu, Saqee-chan, Sasu lopheRers Kyuppa, SawaiiStillDoll, Shyalsabilshfn, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Sky pea-chan, Snowhite04, Soo Dana, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Uchiha Annisuke, Vinnichi Rin, Wakamiya Hikaru, Wen Carey, Winter Cherry, WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, YashiUchiHatake, Yoonda, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, , annonymous99, asuna chan chan, ayumu no d-chan, chadeschan, cheriesinclaire, cherrysakusasu, chiaki katsumata, crystal babyblue, drin, dhidi-chan, emo silver, hasnihacci, hasnistareels, hesti hyuga chan, , ikizakura, izziera, kanon1010, kelinci kecil, kikihanni, kookynachita, mella-chan, meyrien, naru no yankee kun, ndybLackCherry, norii-chan13, phaphi cubby, poetri-chan, , , saitou ayumu Uchiha, , sayitgoldie, sitara1083, skyesphantom, sourlollipops, tomatimut, uchihaiykha, vio fleur, zetta hikaru. **

Juga kalian yang sudah review dari chapter pertama hingga akhir. Dari yang log-in maupun non-log in, btw... ini dikerjakan dari halaman terakhir yak X""D jadi yg merasa namanya ga ada di awal-awal cek aja di bawah-bawah, soalnya ngerjainnya emang agak aneh dari belakang ke depan, dari bawah ke atas. Dan maaf kalau ada nama yang kelewat :D :

**Ainesuna, Diella NadiLa, haruhi tya, Aden L kazt, Pudding-tan, Lissiana Clyne, Nanaki Kaizaki, Ayano Futabatei, inai chan, goodbye days, FuRaHeart, song min ah, Amaterasu Uchiha sasuke-black, Ai Tanaka, Killua ShoriChii, Feriredbeat, Farberawz, Naumi Megumi, WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, silverblaze, Sakakibara mei, toge-chan, Deauliaas, Pink Cherry, chiaki katsumata, MimiChu Achita, cherry angella, CloUdista-chan, pandorania, lilalalnani, lovelove, Anka-Chan, Green Myks, Kamikaze Ayy, Mizuira Kumiko, puihyuuchan, Izucchi, Zenka-chan. ReiIsha, sitara1083, Kithara Blue, secret, Sunny Iruzer February, Raito kunazawa, yamashita, anita, Ishila, NO12MAN 84H4125Y4H, Miwasaki Hime, Rei, SawaiiStillDoll, Aika Licht Youichi, Headsupdisplay, LOVErs, Nara Hikari, kithara, meyrien, nuny, Minami-to-yuri no hana, Ay'eN0912, Kamishiro Mashiro, Blitz21, YashiUchiHatake, Cool Drifter, Michelle Aoki, hasnihacci, Lia Viper, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, ichiruki. rien,ndybLackCherry, Aozu Misora, kookynachita, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Retno UchiHaruno, Akemi Aihara, raflirachman, haruno rizy, FairyLucyka, TFF UhiHaruno, skyesphantom, Huicergo Montediesberg, TIMmy Time, kahoko, Kireyreikha, Akiyama Rio, Alluna, Fluegel, NoonA-key, dwi uchiha, Hiromi Toshiko, Burung Hantu, ayumu no d-chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Hana Kashiwagi, Raichy, achika yue, Kuro Nami, jashin ideologi sekte, VaKyLa-Chan, Chiaki 'Sha' Akera, Just tomat, flavia V3Raffa, pussychan, Always sasusaku, BlackCherrys US, Lia Angel, Astral Babylon, Miss kurama-chan, QueenofSelfish SnoW, nmd23, HarunoSakura08, Bonjouuur, kikihanni, Laura Pyordova, Gea Cherry Blossom, ShetlastRaruki, sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, aoisunoire, Pain The leader akatsuki, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, crystal babyblue, caprineptuniamania not log in, Larry Stylinson, Lailan akan selalu mencintai ghalma, Aya-Chan Dattebane, dd fans, Sslove, cebong, scarlet uchiha, Blue Chrysanthemum, lovev3raffa, Fumiki Ai, Larcenciel, Leezuyen. Vexsos, lama banget updetny, HarunoSakurakireiine, Arissa Venus, GaaraSakuya fans, Risuki Taka, Kuromi no Sora, FYLIN, ferii rizy, izziera, ncachan, lichigo, me, LOVE Lust Obsession Victim Ego fanatik, Via, Azakayana Yume, charice d'dark cherry, mimoriwow, fujiharachan, Princess Kairi Oceania, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Cerry Hishikawa, Nothing-Name, Chuytye-Chan, Yukannee, annonymous99, hikaru, nininisasasa, Bembi, Aiko Haru, Virtual Sister, FelsonSpitfire, Arai Kazura, Chanchan uchiha, nenek gayung, lily hikari, Christian Raphael Lv Fitri Mey, Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, mysticious, Ariana, Senju airin nagisa, Ravincy Arlovskaya F. Jones, Eror boy, Luna Haruno, Fivani-chan, BlackLily, Lupa pass, Bella haruno, morningsun, Dorobbong-ikanmokpoo, RaffaFitri Fans, Ayra, Yu, Rosdin Always Sasusaku, Ryuuta Kagami, Michelle I. Xe, Cerry kuchiki, miku chan, OYO LECHLIEZ, Kiyui Tsukiyoshi, AmiiNina, WaterBeautiful, blackCherryBee, Hoshi Yukinua, C i d me, Sky pea-chan, Hikari-hime Elf, , Rei Fujisaki 27, celluba, Kim Na Na, minami, Chiichan, cha KriMoFe doujinshi, Kuroruyama, Echa Hyuuga, Pelahap Maut, pita merah, Ruru aika, angel dark, Naomi Yamate, astaga, lovesasuke, Yoo, kaito akaba, Mi-chan, Umlautt-jadian2 unlogin, Ma Simba, Taki, Kazuka Ayam Cherry, siders tobat, De'angelandkY of sAsusAku, Ruru, cherry, Purpl3'lOve, kazarichiaki, Saqee-chan, asdfghjklUchihalkjhgfdsa, minmin, Cinta Damai, silent reader, Minma, meyrin kyuchan, salasa, Nona Kirana, ikizakura, sakucherry, Dind4, Me Is, Uchiha, Rheindhar, Chikuma Aizawa, Dhezhay Echay Screamo, NenSasusaku lover, I'm silent, Aily, Female Silent Reader, miyank, aiko namikaze, pokotanyaro, Lactobacilluss, Kertas Putih, airin-uchiha, eet gitu, Ran Murasaki SS, Demetria Rhadamanthus, Violet0101, saitou ayumu Uchiha, Just pen, Kiyuchire, Aya fans v3xraffa, phaphi cubby, ariani elfjungsooholic, Aiko Furizawa, sakusasu, ze, Lyana Boci-Moci, kyuhyuncho, ChangKyu Kazu, Poetrie-chan, Ngga log-in, Okakura Roman, aochan, mella-chan, Doremi saku-chan, kanraragi, RaVFfa3 ajieb, RaffaLOPEFitriFans, Asuka-chan, Tsundere evil, ChangKyu Kazu, keren, BubbLe7Bie, Toeto, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Snowhite04, kawaii. Minami, Ere-pyon, Tsuki-Chan, sasusaku lovers, Devi lauramora, mizumi uchiharuno, itachu, RaffaFitri4ever, IzuYume SaitouKanagaki, Aiko Sakira, Niwa Sakura, Kano, zetta hikaru, Mey Hanazaki, kanon1010, Karinachan, Hikari Uchiwa, RomanceLover, Y0uNii D3ViLL, unyu unyu, Schein Mond, Chadeschan, Syarah, Uchiha Henrich Gaara, HikariNdychan, Ninda UchiharunoRiven-Koi, Pink Hanamori, RaffaLovers V3holic, Lady Lollipop, hana, d3rin, Penggemar berat V3Raffa-senpai, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Momijy-kun, Karasu Uchiha, , GerardErza, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, V3holic n RaffaLovers, Arana, Kikyo Fujikazu, Soo dana, Minma, Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki, Naomi Kanzaki, MoNocROme No KissU, kelinci kecil, Wakamiya Hikaru, Uchiha Andhrea, Gum Kenta Yumiya, Ran Murasaki NH, Aoi Ciel, beruang nana, Kazu Yuiko, SS LOveRs, snow, miaw chan, none, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Kyra Kazuya, uchiha May Hn, hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels, me, Blackwhite wisit, Kiseki No Hana, FhYyLvRhYy ELF, Kira, uchihaiykha, Pah, ROSE CHERRY MALFOY , Saranghae ThunderSiwonOppa, celubba, SS, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Obsinyx Virderald, Karasu Uchiha, Icha yukina clyne, Bluremi, yuki-hime.**

**You Guy's so awesome!  
><strong>

**thanks yah untuk selama ini udah partisipasi :D  
><strong>

**regards  
><strong>

**V3Yagami  
><strong>


End file.
